Le Dernier Drow
by Arcklance
Summary: Suite à une trahison de Dumbledore, Harry est vendu à un dangereux groupe de moldus par son oncle. Par la suite, il apprend que toute sa vie n'est que mensonge. Trahison, nouvelle famille, lien magique et nouvelle apparence sont à l'honneur . Bashing Dumbledore, Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100 

**NdA :** Salut ! Alors, me voici de retour avec la réécriture de ma fic le dernier Drow. J'ai décidé d'y apporter quelques petites modifications et c'est pour cela que je l'ai supprimé. Normalement et si tut va bien, je devrais poster une semaine sur deux, sinon, cela sera une semaine sur trois.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Cinquante-sept ans plutôt dans une forêt magique cachée aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers._**

Deux créatures, l'une avait une peau laiteuse teintée de vert et des cheveux très noirs avec des mèches argentées. Son visage paraissait sans âge, mais ses yeux d'un bleu si pâle que l'on pourrait les croire aveugles laissaient penser qu'il était d'un âge bien avancé. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique grise lui arrivant mi-cuisses ainsi que des collants et des bottes montantes lui arrivant aux genoux de la même couleur. L'autre créature avait la peau noire, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges sang.

Il portait une longue chemise noire, des collants et des bottes tout aussi noires que la chemise. On pouvait difficilement faire la différence entre ses vêtements et sa peau. Et tous deux avaient de longues oreilles pointues, c'est deux êtres étaient des elfes. La chose que l'on remarquait le plus chez eux était leur remarquable beauté. Elle était envoutante. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à cette dernière. Les deux êtres avaient une discussion houleuse.

_ Tu es complètement fou ma parole ! hurla l'elfe à la peau blanche. Non seulement il s'agit de ton roi, mais aussi de ton frère ! Ton frère ! Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce que cela veut dire ? Vous partagez le même sang au nom de Gaïa !

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! répondit l'elfe à la peau noire en haussant le ton d'énervement.

_ Comprendre quoi !? s'exclama l'autre, les yeux brillants d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre là-dedans ? enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à l'autre l'occasion répondre à sa question. Tu parles d'assassinat. De l'assassinat de ton roi, ton frère en l'occurrence. Alors, non, je ne peux pas comprendre !

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas été élevé pour devenir roi ! répliqua l'elfe à la peau noire sur le même ton. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de vivre toute sa vie avec l'idée qu'un jour le trône sera tien. Et puis, à la dernière minute, on vient te dire que, eh bien non ! Il n'est plus à toi, mais à ton plus jeune frère qui est bien plus compétent ! Plus compétent ! Plus compétent ! Mais en quoi par Gaïa ! explosa l'elfe noir. Je suis bien plus puissant, meilleur guerrier et stratège, alors en quoi est-il plus compétent ?

_ Lui, n'a pas des idées de grandeur. Il n'envisage pas de déclarer la guerre aux sorciers dès qu'il aura la couronne, dit l'elfe à la peau blanche d'une voix que l'autre n'eut aucun problème à entendre.

_ C'est parce que c'est un lâche qui a peur de se confronter à des créatures si imbues d'elles-mêmes qu'elles ont oublié leurs origines et ont poussé l'ensemble des êtres magiques à se cacher dans les grottes et montagnes. Ils sont si prétentieux, qu'ils mettent en doute les choix de notre mère à tous, Gaïa. Ils ne sont pas si différents des moldus. Nous devons leur donner une bonne leçon pour qu'ils comprennent où se trouve leur place !

_ Je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion une nouvelle fois avec toi, parce qu'aucun de nous n'ira dans le sens de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisserais pas commettre un meurtre. Je te préviens que je ferais tout pour t'empêcher et cela, même si je dois t'arrêter moi-même.

_ Tu me trahirais, pour mon frère ? demanda l'elfe noir avec incrédulité.

_ Si tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

_ Aurais-tu oublié ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ? Que si je meurs, tu meurs ?

_ Je suis prêt à prendre le risque pour éviter que tu ne commettes l'irréparable, lui répondit l'elfe blanc avec détermination.

L'elfe noir fixa l'autre une longue minute pour juger de sa sincérité avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans les bois.

 ** _Trente-deux ans plutôt dans un château construit sous terre._**

Dans une chambre luxueuse, une elfe à la peau d'ébène était en couche. Auprès d'elle, il y avait une sage-femme et l'aide de cette dernière qui l'assistait à mettre au monde son enfant. Sur la droite, en face du lit où se trouvait la femme, une dizaine de jeunes elfes allant de six à dix-huit ans entonnaient un chant mélodieux qui accompagnait les hurlements de douleur de la prochaine mère. En dehors de la pièce, un elfe de sexe masculin, portant des vêtements onéreux, une épée à la hanche et une couronne au sommet de la tête, faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. L'elfe était le Grand roi des elfes noirs, Ulric troisième du nom.

Aujourd'hui, il allait devenir père pour la première fois. Les naissances étaient très peu nombreuses chez les elfes et chacune d'elle était fêtée et attendue avec hâte. Les naissances royales étaient encore plus attendues que toute autre naissance parce qu'elles étaient encore plus rares. Lorsque l'ancienne reine avait annoncé sa deuxième grossesse trente ans après la première, cela avait été pris comme un miracle, une intervention directe de Gaïa. Tout le monde était heureux, surtout lorsqu'il s'est avéré, après, que le prince héritier n'était pas qualifié pour devenir roi.

Donc, la naissance d'Ulric et son couronnement furent vraiment une bénédiction pour le peuple d'elfes noirs. Et maintenant, trente-deux ans après avoir été fait roi et être parvenu à déjouer les pièges de son frère qui en voulait à sa vie, il allait être père à son tour. Ulric était le plus heureux de tous les elfes à cet instant. Soudainement, les cris provenant de la chambre cessèrent. Le roi resta figé durant une longue minute avant de s'élancer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec brusquerie.

La scène qu'il découvrit en pénétrant dans la chambre le figea sur place. Les jeunes elfes qui étaient en train de chanter étaient tous étendus, morts sur le plancher couvert de sang. La sage-femme, l'aide de cette dernière et sa reine étaient elles aussi mortes. Et debout au pied du lit où gisait sa défunte femme, son frère, le regard complètement fou, tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né en pleure. Dans sa main droite il tenait une dague en argent incrusté de runes qu'il tenait au-dessus du bambin.

_ Bonjour, mon frère ! dit le frère d'Ulric d'une voix joyeuse. J'ai appris que tu allais devenir père, alors je suis venu souhaiter la bienvenue à mon neveu ou à ma nièce.

_ Lâche mon enfant, parvint à dire Ulric d'une voix froide. Lâche mon enfant où je te jure que cette fois je n'hésiterais pas et je te tuerais !

_ Ce n'est pas très malin de menacer la personne qui tient une arme au-dessus de ton héritier. Je pourrais lâcher accidentellement ma dague et qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de ce cher enfant.

_ Je t'en supplie mon frère, épargne mon enfant et prend ma vie à sa place, implora le roi en se laissant tomber à genoux après une seconde d'hésitation.

_ Prendre ta vie ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, lui dit son frère en s'avançant vers lui.

_ Que désires-tu dans ce cas ? Dis-moi et je ferais tout ce qui est à mon pouvoir pour te le donner.

_ Ce que je veux, c'est de te voir souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert quand tu as plongé ton épée dans le cœur de mon jumeau. Je veux que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert au moment où j'ai senti la dernière étincelle de vie quitter mon cher amour. JE VEUX QUE TU SOUFFRES AUTANT QUE J'AI SOUFFERT CES TRENTE-DEUX DERNIÈRES ANNÉES, hurla-t-il à la fin.

Et sur ces mots, il plongea la lame dans le minuscule corps de l'enfant. La lame se fondit dans le corps du bébé. Lorsqu'elle ne fit plus qu'un avec le bambin, le bébé s'envola. Il ne resta rien de lui que la couverture qui l'avait enveloppé. Ulric hurla de douleur et de rage en s'élançant vers son frère l'épée à la main.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ton enfant, mon frère, il est encore en vie. Je l'ai seulement envoyé dans un endroit meilleur et où il sera heureux, loin de toi. Hahahahaha !

Sur cet éclat de rire cynique, il disparut comme l'enfant. Le roi tomba sur le sol en hurlant de rage et en pleure.

 ** _De nos jours_**

Dans la cave d'une maison d'une banlieue de Londres, aux 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey pour être exact ; un jeune garçon de seize ans vivait un véritable enfer. L'adolescent se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, aux mains d'un homme dont l'apparence tenait plus d'un gros cachalot qu'à celle d'un être humain. Le cétacé tenait fermement la manche d'un couteau dans sa main droite et se livrait avec un plaisir évident et malsain, à des tortures inhumaines sur le pauvre malheureux sans défense.

Ce dernier était solidement entravé face à un mur crasseux et couvert de sang (son sang), le ventre contre la surface de celui-ci, pendant que l'homme lui gravait de grosses lettres à l'aide du couteau chauffé à blanc au préalable. En s'approchant suffisamment du dos du jeune homme, on pouvait lire en lettres majuscules, le mot : MONSTRE.

_ Avec cela sur ton dos, garçon, chacun connaîtra ta monstruosité ! dit l'homme à l'adolescent tout en poursuivant son infâme besogne.

_ Sais-tu que ton monstre de directeur est passé hier ? poursuivit l'homme en retournant brusquement le jeune homme vers lui.

L'homme suait à grosses gouttes comme s'il venait d'effectuer un effort épuisant et sa peau était devenue toute rouge. On aurait dit un cochon bien dodu. Il avait aussi un sourire sadique, rempli d'excitation qui étirait ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une joie perverse qu'il contenait avec difficulté. Il attendit avec avidité une réponse de sa victime qui ne vint pas. Et comme l'adolescent ne disait rien, l'homme perdit patience et lui donna une violente gifle qui envoya la tête de l'adolescent se cogner avec force sur le mur. Le jeune homme lâcha alors une plainte douloureuse presque inaudible.

_ Tu me réponds quand je te parle, garçon ! s'énerva le cachalot. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne tolère pas le manque de respect dans ma maison. Alors, quand je pose une putain de question, tu es prié d'y répondre ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, garçon ? conclut-il avec une autre gifle retentissante.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de consentement trop épuisé pour répondre par des mots.

_ Bien ! Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, je te disais que ton directeur était venu hier, poursuivit le cachalot après avoir repris son souffle.

_ Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que cet anormal m'a dit ! s'exclama l'homme avec allégresse en retrouvant son mauvais sourire. Alors, tu as une idée de ce qu'il m'a dit ? demanda-t-il la bouche en cœur.

_ Non, mon oncle, répondit la faible, tremblante et douloureuse voix de l'adolescent.

_ Veux-tu que je te le dise, garçon ?

_ Oui, mon oncle.

En fait, le garçon ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait rien entendre venant de l'homme, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, garçon, s'énerva soudainement et brusquement l'homme en se saisissant d'un fouet couvert de clous.

Après l'avoir pris, il frappa avec rage le torse nu du garçon. Des hurlements de douleur s'échappèrent de lui, alors que du sang s'écoulait de plusieurs blessures que le fouet venait de lui infliger. La douleur était forte et étourdissante, mais l'homme lui infligea cinq autres coups avant d'y mettre un terme, le souffle court dû à l'effort.

_ Vois-tu ce que tu m'obliges à faire garçon ? souffla-t-il difficilement d'une voix pleine de reproches. Si tu étais un peu plus obéissant, je ne serais pas obligé de te faire subir tout cela. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose pourtant. Je veux uniquement que tu me montres le respect que tu me dois. Mais cela semble trop pour toi. Je ne suis pas un homme méchant ou cruel garçon, tu le sais ça, hein ! ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec douceur. Je suis tout simplement un homme qui tente de sauver sa famille des monstres tels que toi. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas contre toi que je le fais, mais pour ton propre bien et celui des gens normaux. COMPRENDS-TU GARÇON ? hurla-t-il finalement en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_O…ou…oui…mo…mon…oncle, répondit le garçon à bout de souffle et de souffrance.

_ Alors, comment t'ai-je appris à demander quelque chose, garçon ? aboya l'homme sur sa victime.

_ S'il… vous…pp…plaît…mon…oncle, dites-moi…ce que…le directeur est venu…faire…ici. demanda avec épuisement le jeune homme.

_ Bien, voilà comment je t'ai appris à demander les choses. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, tu vois ! approuva l'homme avant de revenir au directeur. Ton dégénéré de proviseur m'a fait une bien curieuse demande hier. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? questionna l'homme en reprenant une voix mielleuse.

_ Non, mon…oncle, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Il m'a pour ainsi dire, ordonné de tout faire pour t'empêcher de te rendre dans ton école de monstres cette année.

_ Non !

_ Penses-tu que je te mens, garçon ? Me prends-tu pour un menteur ?! s'énerva l'oncle de l'adolescent.

_ N…no…non, onc mon…oncle.

_ Bien ! Donc, je te disais que ton directeur ne veut plus de toi dans son école. Il m'a même fait comprendre que je devrais me débarrasser de toi. Mais, vois-tu garçon, je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer de toi. On s'amuse trop bien ensemble pour penser à une rupture. Maintenant que je n'ai plus à me soucier de ton psychopathe de parrain et des monstres regorgeant ton école, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie. Je ne vais plus avoir à me retenir comme avant. Je vais pouvoir faire de toi tout ce que je veux sans crainte de représailles.

_ Non, non, non. Supplia l'adolescent alors que les larmes coulaient involontairement de ses yeux presque éteints.

_ Oh que oui, oui, oui ! le contredit son oncle avec allégresse. J'ai même préparé un programme spécialement pour toi, pour les jours à venir. J'ai aussi trouvé un site très intéressant sur internet. Enfin, un ami me l'a donné. Je suis certain que tu vas aimer. Veux-tu savoir de quoi il retourne, garçon ?

_ Oui, répondit le jeune souffre-douleur en ayant peur de la réponse.

_ Savais-tu qu'il existait des hommes et des femmes dans ce monde prêts à débourser des sommes astronomiques pour infliger des sévices de tous types sur un jeune garçon de ton âge ?

_ Non…mon oncle, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça…je vous promets de faire tout ce que vous voulez, supplia le jeune homme la terreur au ventre.

_ Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra te sauver de ce qui t'attend à partir de demain soir, garçon. Ton premier acheteur va venir demain soir pour te tester. Si tu lui conviens, d'autres viendront par sa suite. Tu as intérêt à bien te conduire, garçon, ou tu auras affaire à moi, menaça l'homme avant de quitter la cave en laissant le jeune homme attaché au mur, des larmes de désespoir coulant le long de ses joues creuses.

LDD

 ** _Dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort._**

Dans une des nombreuses pièces de celui-ci, deux hommes assis dans des fauteuils avaient une discussion concernant un jeune sorcier très connu dans le monde sorcier. Son nom n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu.

_ C'est bientôt la fin du quatrième mois depuis qu'il a fêté ses seize ans, disait l'un des hommes.

_ Je le sais très bien, Severus. Je sais cela mieux que n'importe qui. Nous allons devoir trouver où Albus l'a caché avant qu'il n'entre en possession de son héritage. C'est vraiment regrettable d'apprendre sa véritable identité que maintenant. Si nous avions su qu'il était ton fils disparu plus tôt, nous aurions pu le soustraire de l'influence d'Albus à son plus jeune âge et faire de lui notre allié.

_ Tout cela est entièrement de ma faute, se lamenta Snape. Je n'aurais jamais dû reporter ma haine pour James Potter sur Harry. Sans cela, la magie parentale qui me lit à lui n'aurait pas été perturbée. Mon animosité pour Harry a perverti le lien de filiation. Par conséquent, au lieu de voir en moi un protecteur, un père, le lien m'a étiqueté comme un danger potentiel pour mon enfant. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le reconnaitre lors de notre première rencontre.

_ Il ne sert plus à rien de se fustiger maintenant, Severus, lui dit Voldemort. Ce qu'il nous faut faire, c'est de retrouver Harry au plus vite. Je commence à craindre pour sa vie, car si le lien qui te lie à lui s'est activé brusquement après toutes ces années de silence, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Et le connaissant, il doit courir un grand danger à cet instant. Retourne à Poudlard et interroge les amis de ton fils. Nous devons le trouver avant la fin du sixième mois. Alors, n'hésite pas à recourir à la Legimentie pour parvenir à tes fins.

_ Oui maître, je vais faire de mon mieux pour retrouver sa trace.

LDD

Pendant ce temps, dans une belle maison située dans un quartier chic de Londres, un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes s'amusait avec les corps de quatre jeunes gens âgés de douze à seize ans. Alors que les hommes plaisantaient en discutant frivolement, les pauvres enfants, eux, hurlaient, suppliaient et pleuraient pour une clémence dans l'indifférence totale de leurs tortionnaires.

Et au milieu de tous ces gens, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme aux incroyables yeux verts presque apathiques et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille. Il était attaché par les mains à une colonne de marbre. On pouvait aussi distinguer un homme élégamment vêtu et tenant un couteau à la main qui s'amusait à lui faire des entailles artistiques sur tout le corps.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

 **NdA :** Salut ! Alors, me voici de retour avec la réécriture de ma fic le dernier Drow. J'ai décidé d'y apporter quelques petites modifications et c'est pour cela que je l'ai supprimé. Normalement et si tut va bien, je devrais poster une semaine sur deux, sinon, cela sera une semaine sur trois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il n'avait plus âme qui vive dans les rues de Londres, une fourgonnette blanche et noire roulait à vitesse normale vers une destination inconnue. À son bord se trouvait une cargaison des plus étranges. En effet, sept cages cachées dans sept cartons avec de minuscules troues enfermaient en leur sein de jeunes enfants apeurés. Dans l'une de ces cages se trouvait le célèbre sorcier Harry Potter. Plié en deux, en position fœtus, Harry pensait à son ancienne vie. La vie d'avant son esclavage. Sa vie à Poudlard. Sa vie avec ses amis. Sa vie loin de sa famille moldue. Et une fois de plus, alors que les images des jours heureux passés avec ses camarades dans les couloirs et le parc de Poudlard défilaient devant ses yeux clos, ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement.

Après une heure de route, le véhicule se gara devant une maison de campagne cachée au milieu des bois. La maison appartenait à un homme d'affaires londonien. L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années avait l'habitude d'organiser des soirées spéciales pour son cercle d'amis ayant des penchants très douteux. Pour ces soirées, l'homme avait pour coutume de planifier des jeux pervers qui finissaient toujours très mal pour les jeunes gens qui y étaient forcés d'y participer **.** À vraie dire, ces jeunes gens finissaient pour la plupart, les plus chanceux d'entre eux, morts après plusieurs heures de sévices en tout genre. Cette soirée était la dixième à laquelle Harry allait assister depuis le soir où son oncle lui avait annoncé à quoi allait se résumer sa vie.

À la suite de la déclaration de son oncle ce soir-là, Harry avait pensé que celui-ci lui avait menti. Que c'était une nouvelle forme de torture qu'il avait mise au point afin de lui retirer tout espoir et le faire souffrir un peu plus. C'était bien le genre de son oncle Vernon de lui faire croire de telles choses dans l'unique but de lui faire encore plus de mal, c'était persuadé Harry les premières semaines. Il avait donc compté les jours et attendu avec espoir le premier septembre, date de la reprise des cours. Mais à la rentrée et les jours suivants celle-ci, personne n'était venu s'enquérir de lui. Personne n'était venu le chercher. C'était comme si on avait totalement oublié son existence. Pourtant, Harry n'avait cessé de guetter l'arrivée de ses amis ou des aurors.

Et ce fut uniquement après la quatrième semaine suivant la rentrée, que l'espoir qu'il avait obstinément gardé dans son cœur après le départ de son premier acheteur comme lui avait prédit son oncle, avait disparu et qu'il avait finalement dû se résoudre à accepter l'évidence. Il était seul maintenant. Personne n'allait venir le sortir de son enfer. Enfer qui avait démarré le soir où son premier acheteur était venu lui rendre visite dans la cave. Alors qu'il se disait cela, Harry s'était brièvement interrogé sur ce que les sorciers allaient faire au sujet de Voldemort puisque manifestement il n'était plus nécessaire à son élimination. La pensée s'était vite envolée. Cette nuit-là fut le début de sa déshumanisation. Harry n'était dorénavant plus qu'un simple objet de plaisir. Un défouloir pour un groupe de gens aux mœurs perverses.

Au tout début, des hommes et parfois des femmes venaient chez sa tante pour jouer avec lui. Ensuite, un mois après sa mise en location, son oncle avait reçu une offre très alléchante qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il avait donc vendu Harry sans aucune hésitation à un groupe de tortionnaires qui prenaient du plaisir en torturant et en avilissant de jeunes enfants âgés de six à dix-huit ans et parfois, même plus. Les tortures pouvaient aller des simples gifles aux coups de fouet allant même jusqu'aux passages à tabac. Cependant, parfois, certains hommes et femmes voulaient un peu plus que donner des coups. Ils avaient alors recours à des armes blanches ou à feu, à l'électrocution ou encore à la noyade.

Ils s'amusaient ainsi à taillader et poignarder les corps de leurs victimes en utilisant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Pour varier les plaisirs, ils les plongeaient dans des eaux glaciales ou bouillantes. Bien entendu, beaucoup succombaient sous la violence de ces supplices. Eux, pouvaient alors être libres, partaient pour un monde meilleur où ils pouvaient enfin se reposer. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas du dernier Potter. Dans son malheur, Harry était pourtant heureux d'une chose : il était trop âgé pour servir de vides couilles à ses bourreaux. Le jeune sorcier avait eu l'occasion d'assister à l'utilisation d'un de ses camarades d'infortune plus jeune que lui. Cela avait été horrible, le jeune garçon de huit ans n'avait pas survécu au traitement infligé par ses tortionnaires. Entre les viols à répétition et les tourments infligés, il était mort, étouffé par son propre vomi.

Harry avait pensé ce jour-là, alors qu'il n'avait cessé de vomir et de pleurer, que lui aussi allait finir de la sorte un soir. Triste fin pour le Sauveur du monde magique. Il allait mourir, non pas sous la main de Voldemort comme il l'avait toujours redouté, mais sous celles de simples dégénérés de moldus. Harry s'était fait la réflexion que Voldemort en serait vraiment amusé s'il venait un jour à l'apprendre. Au début de sa captivité, Harry était parvenu à se sauver en profitant de la distraction d'un de ses geôliers, mais il avait été rapidement repris et la correction qu'il avait reçue par la suite l'avait fait renoncer à reproduire l'expérience. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry avait peur d'une nouvelle correction. Non ! En fait, pour le dissuader de réitérer son exploit, ces geôliers s'en étaient pris directement à ces camarades d'infortune. Ces derniers avaient compris qu'Harry donnait plus d'importance à la vie des autres qu'à la sienne.

L'homme chez qui Harry se rendait était l'un des plus dangereux tortionnaires qu'il connaissait. C'était chez lui que se produisait le plus de décès. Les soirées qu'il organisait étaient si dangereuses, que le jeune sorcier n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant cette fois. Harry était déjà dans un état lamentable. Les sévices qu'il avait encaissés la veille avaient laissé des séquelles bien trop importantes pour qu'il puisse subir d'autres sans y laisser sa peau. C'était donc avec la conviction de se rendre sur les lieux de son prochain trépas que le jeune sorcier attendait avec détachement dans sa cage, d'arriver à destination.

LDD

Severus Snape arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à grands pas rageurs au milieu de la nuit. Il était d'humeur massacrante. Son visage était si sombre que si l'un de ses cornichons, aussi couramment appelé élèves par ses collègues de travail, venait à l'apercevoir à cet instant, il risquerait la crise cardiaque tant la peur serait forte à sa vue. Les raisons de la mauvaise humeur de Snape étaient son incapacité à trouver où se trouvait son fils. Cela allait presque faire un mois qu'il avait eu la conversation concernant Harry avec son Lord. Et malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucun indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait ni de ce qu'était advenu de son enfant.

Bien entendu, Snape avait écouté les conseils de son maître et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les amis de son fils afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Seulement, ces derniers étaient tout aussi dans le noir, que lui-même. Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, leur avait dit tout comme au reste de l'école qu'Harry était dans un lieu tenu secret de tous pour sa sécurité. Le sorcier avait ajouté avant de clore le sujet, qu'il y était préparé en prévision de son combat contre Voldemort. Et après avoir posé diverses questions sur cet entraînement secret que le directeur avait répondu patiemment, les camarades d'Harry avaient cru aux explications d'Albus et n'avaient pas cherché plus loin.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à une telle réponse et oubliant qu'il était censé se désintéresser de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry Potter, Severus était allé demander directement à Albus où était Harry. Cependant, celui-ci lui avait fait comprend qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper. Que Potter n'était plus son problème et qu'il devait se concentrer sur ce que faisait Voldemort. Snape avait éprouvé des difficultés à se retenir de maudire le sorcier sur place ou de lui faire avaler sa barbe. Il s'était levé avec raideur et était retourné dans ses quartiers où il avait brisé tout le mobilier tout en se remémorant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Albus.

_ Depuis quand le sort du jeune Potter vous importe autant mon garçon ? lui avait demandé le directeur quand il avait posé la question les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Je me disais simplement que ce n'est pas parce que Potter est le Garçon-Qui-N'a-Pas-Daigné-Mourir-Comme-Il-Aurait-Dû-Le-Faire-Avec-Ses-Parents, qu'il peut se permettre de ne plus venir en cours, avait-il improvisé.

_ Ne te soucies plus du cas du jeune Potter, Severus. Comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde, je me suis déjà assuré qu'il est en sécurité. De plus, j'ai trouvé un sorcier très compétent et en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance, qui le prépare à combattre Tom. Alors, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet.

_ Qui vous dit que je me soucie de ce fauteur de trouble de Potter, s'était exclamé Snape pour donner le change. Je voulais uniquement m'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de préparer un de ces mauvais coups dignes de son imbécile de père, avait-il ajouté en feignant d'être froissé parce que suggérait Albus, à savoir qu'il pouvait être inquiet pour un Potter.

_ Harry n'est pas James, Severus, lui avait reproché Albus. La prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu devrais mieux le regarder et ainsi, tu pourras voir qu'il te ressemble par certains côtés, bien plus qu'à James Potter. Avait dit le directeur avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Severus s'était alors demandé si le directeur n'était pas informé de son lien de parenté avec Harry. Au lieu de te préoccuper inutilement de Harry, retourne auprès de Voldemort et renseigne-toi sur ses prochaines actions.

Cette conversation, Snape, l'avait eue il y a trois semaines de ça. Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son fils. Et cette absence de nouvelles rendait le maître de potions très nerveux. Et pour ne rien arranger à ses affaires, le lien paternel qui le reliait à Harry commençait à devenir de plus en plus douloureux. C'était comme si celui-ci voulait lui faire comprendre que le temps lui était compté. Ce qui ne faisait rien pour calmer Snape. Et son incapacité à utiliser correctement le lien pour localiser Harry, car il était trop dénaturé par sa faute, pesait très lourd sur la poitrine de Snape. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie que ces derniers mois, ce qui lui donnait des insomnies. Voilà pourquoi il arpentait les couloirs du collège à une heure si avancée.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir, Snape aperçut les affreuses robes du directeur. Celui-ci avait une démarche rapide et s'assurait de temps en temps qu'il n'était pas suivi. Voyant le comportement étrange d'Albus, Snape prit la décision de le talonner discrètement. Et comme il était un spécialiste dans l'espionnage, il n'eut aucun mal à prendre en filature le directeur. Albus prenait des passages secrets dont Snape ignorait l'existence. Le sorcier le mena ainsi dans une partie du château que le maître de potion ne connaissait pas. Le directeur s'arrêta devant une porte noire et verte gardée par une nymphe des bois. Au lieu de donner un mot de passe au tableau, Albus sortit sa baguette d'une des manches de sa robe et fit quelques mouvements compliqués avec.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un sacré bout de temps retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Quand la porte fut assez béante pour lui permettre de la franchir, Albus s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Se dépêchant, mais prenant quand même le temps pour se lancer un charme d'invisibilité et de silence, Snape suivit le directeur avant que la porte ne se referme. Il pénétra dans une sorte de laboratoire de recherche. La pièce était en parfait état de conservation et des ingrédients très rares et pour la plupart, introuvables, étaient présents, remarqua le maître de potion en lui. Remettant son exploration des lieux à une autre fois, Snape chercha le directeur des yeux. Il le trouva devant une table où se trouvait un miroir rond plaqué en son centre. Il lança un charme en latin dont Snape ne manqua pas de retenir ainsi que les mouvements qui allaient avec.

_ Montre-moi Harry Potter. Je veux savoir s'il est encore de ce monde après sa session sportive d'hier soir. Une lumière blanche sortit du miroir. Albus se pencha dessus pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever.

_ Il est vraiment coriace pour un simple sang mêlé. Mais avec toutes les blessures qu'il a reçues hier, je pense qu'après ce soir, il va enfin finir par rejoindre ses parents. J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie de le laisser aux mains de ce gros porc de moldu. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait, même si je l'avais voulu. Il n'y a pas à dire, ces moldus ont une imagination débordante pour faire du mal à leurs semblables. Sur cette phrase, Albus quitta la pièce par une petite porte cachée derrière une étagère de potion.

Snape attendit cinq minutes pour s'assurer que ce dernier était bien parti avant de s'avancer vers la table. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait décidé de ne pas mettre fin aux charmes placés sur lui. Devant le miroir qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, Snape récita la formule qu'il venait de mémoriser en déplaçant sa baguette de droite à gauche dans des mouvements complexes. Le même phénomène qu'avec Albus se reproduisit. Quand celui-ci s'estompa, le miroir devint opaque et liquide. Rien ne se passa d'autre. Snape pensa avoir fait une erreur de formulation ou de mouvement et s'apprêtait à relacer le charme, quand il se souvint de ce que le directeur avait dit avant de se pencher au-dessus du miroir.

_ Montres moi Harry Potter, demanda Snape au miroir.

Le liquide dans le miroir se mit alors à s'éclaircir jusqu'à former une image nette. L'image en question montrait un jeune homme décharné, à moitié nu et couvert de blessures purulentes. Il était debout dans une grande cage, entouré par des hommes et des femmes assises sur des bancs. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient fixés sur une plus petite cage à l'intérieur de la grande. On pouvait lire dans ceux-ci de la frayeur. Il tenait serré dans sa main droite, une courte épée de la taille d'un gros couteau. Le cri que poussa Snape après ce qu'il vit dans le miroir fut comparable à celui d'une Banshee annonçant la mort de plusieurs personnes.

Ce que Snape avait vu l'avait presque rendu fou. Sans perdre une minute, il quitta le laboratoire de potion en courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il parcourut en éclair la distance qui le séparait du grand portail du collège avant de transplaner en catastrophe chez Voldemort. Il atterrit de peu sur Bellatrix qui passait par là. Sans prendre en compte les insultes et menaces proférées par l'adorable femme, Snape poussa sans ménagement la mangemorte et reprit sa course effrénée. Ce fut le souffle court qu'il tambourina la porte des appartements de son maître.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour venir me déranger à cette heure de la nuit, retenti une voix froide de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sèchement sur un Lord noir en petite tenue. Il ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Sans se soucier de la tenue et de la colère visible de son maître, Snape entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'y être invité par le propriétaire.

_ Severus, tu prends un peu trop de liberté avec moi ces temps-ci et je vais devoir prendre des mesures pour que cela cesse rapidement, déclara Voldemort de mauvaise humeur. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure si tardive ? N'es-tu pas sensé être à Poudlard ?

_ J'ai retrouvé mon fils, annonça Snape de but en blanc.

_ Harry ! Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Voldemort en oubliant immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Dans la maison d'un gros porc de moldu, laissa échapper Snape d'une voix coléreuse alors que sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

_ Pardon ? En es-tu certain, Severus ? Harry se trouve dans la maison d'un moldu ?

_ Oui, il se trouve bien là. Je l'ai vu, lui répondit Snape la voix brisée par le chagrin et la colère.

Le regard Snape brillait d'une haine sauvage.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi dans ce cas, demanda avec curiosité le Lord noir en se vêtissent.

_ Parce que je n'étais pas au même endroit que lui, répliqua Snape, les poings serrés sous la rage.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour le voir, dans ce cas ?

_ J'ai eu recours à un miroir magique.

_ Un miroir ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? voulut savoir Voldemort.

_ Il est incrusté dans une table placée dans un laboratoire de potion de Poudlard dont je n'avais jamais eu connaissance avant ce soir.

_ Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ? demanda Voldemort les yeux brillants de curiosités et d'excitation, chose très rare chez lui.

_ Comment l'ai-je trouvé n'est pas ce qui importe en cet instant, Maître ! Ce qu'il nous faut faire maintenant, c'est de partir au secours de mon fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, hurla Snape de désespoir. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Harry risque de mourir à tous instants pendant que nous parlons. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas de le sortir de là, c'est son cadavre que nous risquons de trouver à notre arrivée.

_ Que veux-tu dire, par " son cadavre'', demanda Voldemort soudain énervé. Est-il sérieusement blessé ?

_ Le plus simple est que vous regardiez directement dans mon esprit.

_ Legilimens ! dit Voldemort sans perdre une minute après s'être emparé de sa baguette.

Quelques secondes après s'être plongé dans l'esprit de Snape, un hurlement à réveiller les morts sortit du gosier du Lord. En sortant de sa plongée, Voldemort se saisit du bras de Snape et posa sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres se trouvant sur ce dernier.

_ Je vais réduire ces déchets de l'humanité en cendres, cracha Voldemort après avoir retiré sa baguette du bras de Snape. Comment ont-ils osé poser leurs mains répugnantes sur mon jumeau ! Je vais leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre en rage.

LDD

Au moment où la fourgonnette qui transportait Harry et ses compagnons d'infortune arriva à destination, quatre hommes bien bâtis vidèrent le véhicule de son lourd fardeau. Les quatre hommes transportèrent les cages dans une vaste pièce blanche et repartirent sans un retour en arrière un mot. La salle était décorée comme les anciennes arènes romaines. Elle avait l'apparence d'un amphithéâtre de forme circulaire avec un sol tapissé de sable fin. Des hommes et des femmes étaient installés de-ci et delà sur les bancs noirs de l'arène. Un homme de petite taille et bien en chair se tenait debout au milieu de celui-ci avec un micro dans les mains.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, je suis heureux de vous accueillir cette nuit pour cette soirée spéciale gladiateurs. J'ai pris sur moi de réunir les meilleurs jouets de notre troupeau. Ce soir je vous promets du sang, de la douleur, des pleurs et pour finir du sexe ! Enfin, cela sera dans l'ordre de votre choix, mais ce qui n'est pas négociable est l'ouverture de la soirée. En effet, mes chers amis, j'ai prévu une entrée en bouche très spéciale ce soir.

L'homme s'arrêta et fit signe à un homme portant une cagoule de s'avancer. L'homme fit quelques pas en tirant derrière lui une cage en fer massif. Dans la cage se trouvait un énorme lion pesant dans les 230 kg. Il semblait être affamé. À la vue de bête, des cris excités remplir la salle.

_ Le spectacle de ce soir sera une lutte à mort opposant notre plus résistant animal de compagnie à cette fabuleuse bête sauvage qui n'a rien eu à manger depuis trois jours.

L'homme fit un autre signe de la main et une cage de métal argent s'éleva du sol au plafond, sous l'ébahissement des spectateurs. Il sortit de la cage par une petite porte et fit un autre signe à l'homme qui traînait la cage. Celui-ci lâcha la corde qui lui permettait de tirer la cage et se dirigea dans le coin où les quatre hommes avaient laissé les cages. Une seule était encore présente sur place. L'homme la traîna au milieu de l'arène et donna trois grands coups de pied dessus. Une plainte douloureuse s'éleva de la cage.

L'homme ordonna à l'occupant de sortir de là après avoir ouvert le cadenas qui se trouvait dessus. Lentement, une main osseuse en immergea. Elle fut suivie par des cheveux crasseux et en bataille. Puis ce fut tout le corps qui sortit de la petite cage. Un jeune homme de seize ans, maigre comme un clou, à moitié nu et couvert de plaies non soignées et mesurant dans le 1m68 tout au plus, se tint difficilement debout devant les spectateurs. Il avait un regard presque vide de vie, mais dans lequel on pouvait également percevoir une étincelle de volonté. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'absinthe. L'homme cagoulé sortit de son dos une courte épée qu'il jeta aux pieds du jeune homme avant de s'enfuir de la grande cage.

Quand l'homme ferma la petite porte derrière lui, l'homme au micro monta sur une petite estrade qui se trouvait devant la rangée de bancs et sortit une petite télécommande noire de sa poche. Il la montra à son public avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Les paris sont ouverts sur le gagnant de ce soir. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, personnellement, je mise tout sur le lion famélique. Une salve de rires accueillit la réplique de l'homme. Qui veut avoir l'honneur de délivrer cette pauvre bête affamée, demanda l'animateur ?

_ Moi !

_ Moi !

Les cris provenaient essentiellement des femmes dans le public.

_ Je pense que je vais le faire moi-même pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'envieuses, finit par se décider le présentateur. Tous avec moi ! 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Et il appuya sur le bouton.

Le bruit métallique que fit la cage en se soulevant remplit la pièce et apporta le silence avec lui. Le jeune homme sorti de la minuscule cage se baissa et ramassa doucement l'épée alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la progression de l'ouverture de la cage du lion. La bête était excitée et avait déjà la moitié de sa tête sortie de la cage. Il avait de la bave qui lui sortait de sa gueule et les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme. Quand la porte cessa d'émettre son affreux bruit, le lion sauta avec une rapidité tout animale sur son repas à deux pattes. Le jeune adolescent eut juste le temps de lever la main avec laquelle il tenait fermement son arme avant de tomber sur le sol, écrasé par le poids du lion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Après l'annonce de Snape, Voldemort réunit ses meilleurs et plus proches Mangemorts dans la grande salle de réunion prévue à cet effet.

_ Mes chers Mangemorts, ce soir n'est pas une nuit comme les autres. Ce soir est la nuit qui va tout changer. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je suis depuis plusieurs années à la recherche de mon jumeau magique. Et après des décennies d'attentes, j'ai enfin réussi à le localiser. Il semblerait que l'enfant perdu de notre cher maître de potions soit cette personne.

Des murmures de surprise retentirent dans la salle.

_ Silence ! hurla Voldemort. Bien. Comme je vous le disais, le fils de Snape semble être mon jumeau magique.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre maître, mais je pensais que Lakh était mort à sa naissance, l'intervention venait d'un grand blond à la longue chevelure du nom de Lucius Malfoy.

_ C'est ce que nous avons fait croire à tout le monde afin de berner celui qui l'a enlevé. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache que nous étions toujours à sa recherche.

Lucius hocha la tête de compréhension.

_ J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons finalement localisé l'endroit où se trouve actuellement le fils de Snape. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué à une heure aussi tardive. Ensemble, nous allons le délivrer et punir ses ravisseurs.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Malfoy.

_ Il est aux mains d'un groupe de moldus, Lucius.

La réponse avait été dite avec haine et rage.

_ Impossible ! Comment l'enfant d'un être magique s'est-il trouvé chez des moldus ? demanda Lucius choqué par la déclaration de son maître.

_ Nous devons cette abomination à Albus Dumbledore.

_ Je savais que ce vieux citronné n'avait pas toute sa tête ! s'exclama Lucius avec répugnance.

_ Bien, si tu as fini de m'interrompre toutes les cinq secondes Lucius, je pense que je vais poursuivre la réunion, déclara avec un peu trop de force le Lord noir la baguette à la main.

_ Pardonnez-moi maître, cela ne se reproduira plus, répondit Lucius de la sueur sur le front.

_ Dans quelques minutes, nous allons nous rendre du côté Moldus et allons rendre une petite visite à ceux qui détiennent le jeune Snape. Je ne veux aucun prisonnier. Et surtout, ne vous retenez pas sur les impardonnables. Je veux que toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette propriété aient une mort lente et très douloureuse. Je m'occupe personnellement de délivrer Lakh. Vous, votre mission est de nettoyer les lieux de toute présence de cette vermine, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix impitoyable.

_ Oui maître, répondirent les Mangemorts dans un même ensemble.

LDD

Harry fut pétrifié par l'apparition de la puissante bête affamée qui lui fonçait dessus avec une rapidité à glacer le sang. Le sorcier avait su dès le début que cette soirée allait lui être fatale d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que cela allait être sous les dents d'un lion affamé. Ironique, non ! C'est tellement caustique pour Gryffondor tel que moi, de finir sa vie sous les griffes de ce noble animal. Harry avait perdu espoir et le désir de se battre. Pourquoi lutter au juste ? Pour sa famille ? Ses parents étaient déjà morts et la seule famille qui lui restait l'avait vendu comme du simple bétail.

Pour ses amis ? Aucun n'était venu à son secours ou ne s'était inquiété de son sort quand il n'était pas revenu au collège à la rentrée. Pour la survie des sorciers qui comptaient sur lui pour les débarrasser de Voldemort ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre sauver qui que ce soit, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se sauver lui-même ? La bonne blague. Pourtant, alors que la bête s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, Harry, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté de vivre, releva la main qui tenait la courte épée et la plaça devant lui en plantant fermement la plante de ses pieds sur le sol sableux.

Quand le lion lui tomba dessus, la totalité de la lame s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de la bête. La vitesse et le poids de cette dernière avaient permis à l'épée de plonger dans la chair de l'animal comme dans du beurre. Quand Harry toucha le sol avec le lion sur lui, celui-ci était déjà mort. Toutefois, son poids était trop imposant pour le jeune et maigre sorcier. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il chercha avec désespoir à se soustraire de la bête, mais il était bien trop faible pour réussir à se dégager seul.

Il se débattit pourtant en vain pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à doucement perdre connaissance. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, Harry crut voir un homme en habits de sorcier surgir dans la cage. En le voyant s'approcher de lui, Harry pensa que les yeux du sorcier ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Voldemort. Ridicule, non ! Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

LDD

Les mangemorts apparurent devant la maison où se trouvait Harry en silence. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à neutraliser les alarmes de l'habitacle. Ils éliminèrent aussi tous les gardes du corps qui entouraient la demeure en suivant la consigne de leur maître. Ils prirent le contrôle de la place en un rien de temps. Ils réunirent ensuite tous les occupants des lieux dans une même pièce en vue de les éliminer plus tard. Voldemort quant à lui, apparut directement dans la cage où se trouvait Harry. Quand il aperçut le jeune homme en prise avec le lion au sol, sa première pensée fut qu'il était arrivé trop tard et que le lion avait tué le jeune sorcier. Mais en s'approchant des deux adversaires, le mage noir fut soulagé de constater le décès de l'animal et la survie du sorcier.

_ Tout comme le nom que ton père et la Devineresse t'ont donné, tu as su vaincre la mort une fois de plus. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu sois celui que la magie a désigné comme mon égal. Et cela par deux fois de suite.

Le mage se dépêcha de débarrasser Harry de la lourde charge qui pesait sur lui et prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras en le portant comme une jeune mariée en dehors de la cage. Il confia ensuite le jeune homme à son père qui se dépêcha de transplaner avec lui au manoir de son maître. Par la suite, Voldemort fit venir les prisonniers toujours en vie dans l'arène et ordonna à ses hommes de les enfermer tous dans la grande cage.

_ Maître, que faisons-nous des enfants trouvés dans les cartons ? demanda un des Mangemorts.

_ Libérez-les après avoir effacé de leur mémoire tout ce qui nous concerne. Ils ont eux aussi partagé le sort de Lakh, rien que pour cela, ils méritent que je déroge pour une fois à mes principes et que je les épargne.

Quand ce fut fait, Voldemort transforma une chaise en un confortable fauteuil et prit place dessus. Il fit ensuite surgir du néant trois gros Lions noirs qu'il lâcha dans la cage avec les rescapés de l'attaque. Les cris qui sortirent des bouches des Moldus quand les Lions leur tombèrent dessus furent comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Voldemort. Pour le maître de la maison et organisateur du spectacle, Voldemort avait prévu quelque chose de bien plus réjouissant. Mais avant de passer aux réjouissances, le Lord noir avait des questions à poser à ce dernier.

Il fit en conséquence venir le propriétaire de la maison qui était encadré par deux Mangemorts, près de lui. Et ensemble, ils assistèrent à la fin du festin des Lions. Quand le dernier moldu rendit son ultime soupir, le sable était imbibé de sang et des organes humains jonchaient le sol de la cage. Le Lord se tourna alors vers le seul être non magique de la pièce. Celui-ci essaya de s'échapper, mais fut retenu par un Stupefix. Voldemort fit léviter le corps vers lui et annula le sort.

_ J'ai quelques questions à te poser misérable véracrasse. Selon tes réponses, je déciderai de la façon dont tu mourras, car tu mourras à la fin de cette conversation quoiqu'il arrive ou que tu dises. Tu comprends pitoyable créature ?

_...

_ Réponds-moi déchet ! s'énerva le Lord en mettant le moldu sous un puissant Doloris.

Le moldu hurla en se tortillant de douleur sur le plancher. Quand le Mage leva finalement le sort, il déclara à sa victime :

_ Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris ce qui t'attendait.

_ O...ou...oui. Répondit le moldu en se pissant dessus tant il avait peur et mal.

_ N'as-tu donc aucune manière, demanda Voldemort en faisant disparaitre la pisse.

_ Par...pardonnez-moi, dit le petit porc.

_ Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses, alors pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Ne parle que quand je te l'ordonne. Compris ?

_ Oui, s'empressa de répondre le prisonnier.

_ Bien, je pense que tu n'es pas complètement idiot. Maintenant, voici ma première question. Comment es-tu entré en contact avec le garçon qui était dans la cage avec le lion ?

_ Nous l'avons acheté à un homme.

_ Qui ça ? Je veux un nom.

_ Je ne connais pas son nom, car toutes nos transactions se font grâce avec des pseudonymes, dit l'homme en tremblant.

_ Tu as intérêt à me fournir quelque chose d'utile ou ta mort durera des semaines voire des mois, le menaça le mage noir avec froideur.

_ L'homme qui nous l'a vendu prétendait être son oncle, révéla rapidement le moldu.

_ À quoi ressemblait-il ?

_ De race blanche, bien en chair, cheveux bruns, grand et massif avec une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire.

_ Comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec lui ?

_ Par le biais d'un ami qui avait eu l'occasion de tester la marchandise chez l'oncle de l'animal de compagnie.

Voldemort tiqua sur l'appellation, mais ne dit mot et ne se mit pas en colère. Ce qui était très surprenant et inquiétant.

_C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ? demanda le Lord placidement à la place.

_ Je ne sais rien d'autre. Personne ne donne son vrai nom ou une adresse personnelle. Tout ce fait dans des lieux choisis au hasard à la nuit tombée et où on est sûr de passer inaperçu.

_ Je vois. Je te remercie pour ces précieuses informations. Mais avant d'en finir avec toi, peux-tu avoir l'amabilité de me donner le nom de cet ami et son adresse ?

_ Alexander Adams. Il a un appartement sur Mayfair près de Hyde Park et Piccadilly.

Il donna le numéro exact et la rue.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. Je ne le referai plus. J'irai me rendre à la police, mais s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais, supplia le moldu en pleurs.

_ Je pense que tu n'as pas saisi ce que je t'ai dit au début, lamentable petit moldu. Ton sort a été scellé le premier jour où tu as levé la main sur le fils de mon maître de potions. Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra changer ça. Mais avant que tu ne reçoives ce que tu mérites, je dois faire une dernière chose. Legilimens ! Voldemort put ainsi voir tous les sévices qui avaient été infligés à Harry depuis qu'il a été mis aux mains de ces bourreaux. Il put aussi authentifier les dires de l'homme sous ses cris de souffrance.

_ Ce que toi et tes complices aviez fait endurer à ces enfants est au-delà des mots. Même pour moi qui suis considéré comme le plus noir des sorciers, je ne permettrais jamais que cela soit infligé à des enfants. Les enfants sont l'avenir du monde et s'en prendre à eux revient à précipiter le monde dans les ténèbres, déclara Voldemort d'un ton pédagogue.

_ Ayez pitié de moi, je vous promets de ne plus le refaire, implora encore l'homme.

Or, sans faire la moindre attention aux suppliques du gros moldu, Voldemort continua son discours moralisateur.

_ J'ai remarqué en me promenant dans ce qui te sert de cervelle, que tu aimais tout particulièrement les jeunes enfants. Je vais donc appliquer sur toi la loi du talion pour te faire entrevoir ce qu'ils ont ressenti quand tu étais en eux. Vous deux, remettez-le dans la cage ! ordonna le Lord à deux Mangemorts.

Le mage avait ensuite fait un mouvement avec sa baguette. Une créature à l'apparence humaine fit son apparition dans la cage de métal. Il mesurait dans les 7 ou 8 mètres de haut. Un mouvement de la baguette du mage fit agrandir le plafond pour que le géant puisse se tenir debout sans faire de dégâts. Le géant, car c'en était vraiment un, se montra confus durant quelques secondes. Il jeta un regard troublé autour de lui. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le mage noir, il fonça sur les barreaux de la prison de métal dans la direction où se trouvait Voldemort en criant de rage.

_ Impero ! Se contenta de dire le Voldemort en braquant sa baguette sur le géant.

Celui-ci fut stoppé net dans sa lancée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le moldu qui se trouvait enfermé avec lui. Le géant releva le pagne qui lui servait de vêtement et se saisit de son sexe. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre au garde-à-vous. Il était énorme, dans les 90 centimètres, plus gros que celui d'un cheval. Et il était vraiment épais. Le géant se dirigea ensuite vers son compagnon de cellule. Il le prit dans sa grande main avant de lui retirer ses vêtements. Ce qui se passa après, je vous laisse l'imaginer. Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que le moldu saigna énormément et hurla très longtemps avant de mourir sous les assauts du géant extatique.

_ Bella, Lucius et Yaxley avec moi. Nous allons rendre une visite surprise à l'ami de ce déchet. Le reste, vous retournez chez vous, mais avant tout, détruisez-moi cet endroit. Je veux qu'il ne reste plus rien. Pas même un grain de sable. Voldemort et les trois mangemorts transplanèrent ensuite.

LDD

Quand Voldemort remit Harry dans les bras de Snape, celui-ci transplana directement dans son laboratoire de potion au manoir Riddle. Snape savait que son fils allait avoir besoin de potions de soin et très rapidement. Sans perdre de temps, il déposa Harry sur un petit lit collé à l'un des murs de la pièce. Il fit ensuite venir à lui différentes fioles colorées. Il les fit passer directement dans l'estomac de son fils. Les plaies béantes qui recouvraient le corps d'Harry commencèrent à lentement disparaitre. Quand la dernière se fut refermée, Snape fit disparaître les guenilles qui enserraient la taille d'Harry. À la place, il fit apparaître directement sur lui, un bas de pyjama en soie.

Pendant le changement de vêtement, le maître de potion remarqua à quel point Harry avait maigri. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. On pouvait même distinctement voir les os de ses côtes. Ce constat le mit dans une rage froide qui ne demandait qu'à rendre justice à son fils. Il se promit de se venger auprès de qui de droit, mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de remettre sur pied son fils. Il lança de ce fait un sort de diagnostic maintenant qu'il avait pu soigner les plaies purulentes qui couvraient tout le corps d'Harry.

Les résultats de l'analyse ne furent pas réjouissants. Harry souffrait de plusieurs carences et avait plusieurs os et côtes cassés. Il avait aussi des hémorragies internes probablement causées par ses côtes brisées. Harry était dans un état lamentable. Si Voldemort et Snape n'étaient pas intervenus, le jeune sorcier serait mort dans les jours à venir sans soins adéquats. Et si Harry n'avait pas été un sorcier, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. En effet, la magie du jeune homme avait contribué à le maintenir en vie durant tous ces mois de sévices. Au vu de toutes les blessures et carences dont il souffrait, de simples potions n'allaient pas suffire à le guérir complètement.

Il avait besoin d'un transfert magique pour aider à reformer la sienne ainsi que d'une potion très rare et très difficile à préparer. Elle demandait deux jours de travail, des ingrédients très couteux et le sang d'un des parents du malade. Heureusement pour le jeune sorcier, son père était le meilleur maître de potion de son temps. Et comme il était un collectionneur d'ingrédients rare, la potion allait être une promenade de santé. Dans l'état actuel où se trouvait Harry, entrer en possession de son héritage magique allait lui être fatal. Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant le début du sixième mois et s'il n'était pas rétabli au moins de moitié, Harry allait certainement mourir.

Snape prit donc la décision de plonger son fils dans un coma magique pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Il se mit ensuite à la préparation de la potion. Il savait que son maître allait vouloir être celui qui fournirait la magie nécessaire au rétablissement de son fils.

LDD

Les trois Mangemorts et leur maître arrivèrent chez Alexander Adams sans encombre. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du moldu aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient fait dans la maison de l'autre moldu. Ils fouillèrent le logement à la recherche de son occupant. Ils le trouvèrent dans une des chambres de l'habitation. Le propriétaire de la place était grand et maigre. Il était âgé de soixante ans environ.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? Sortez immédiatement ou j'appelle la police !

_ Je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire cela moldu, l'avertit Voldemort en le regardant comme on l'aurait fait avec une chose sans intérêt et ennuyeuse.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Que tu es déjà mort, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore, lui déclara Voldemort avec un sourire sadique.

_ Je vais appeler la police, annonça Alexander en s'approchant du téléphone.

_C'est inutile, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es mort et personne ne viendra à ton secours.

_ Que me voulez-vous ? demanda l'homme en posant le téléphone qui ne fonctionnait pas.

_ Un petit renseignement.

_ Lequel ?

_ Quels sont les noms et l'adresse de la personne chez qui tu allais assouvir tes instincts bestiaux ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Je peux très bien trouver les renseignements dans ta tête, mais je te donne la chance de te conduire en homme et de me le dire. Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi cela dit. Les deux approches me fourniront ce que je veux. Alors choisi moldu et vite.

Peut-être est-ce la façon dont le mage noir le dit ou bien la lueur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux écarlates, mais le moldu fournit au Lord ce qu'il était venu chercher.

_ Il s'appelle Vernon Dursley et habite au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

Après un passage dans la tête de celui-ci pour confirmation, le Lord soumit le vieil homme à plusieurs Doloris.

_ Lucius, ramène cette chose dans nos cachots. Je suis certain que Severus aura envie de lui faire une petite conversation. Nous rentrons maintenant, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Nous n'allons pas rechercher le moldu qui a vendu le fils de Snape, demanda Bellatrix.

_ Non Bella, pour lui nous devons nous montrer prudents. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de certaines personnes sur nous.

_ Je comprends.

Les Mangemorts, le Lord et leur prisonnier transplanèrent au manoir.

LDD

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'un certain directeur d'école de magie, un homme assis sur une chaise se parlait à lui-même.

_ Maintenant que Potter est mort et qu'il n'y a plus personne pour tenir tête à Voldemort, tu n'as plus de raison de me résister. Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul qui peut arrêter ce mage. Sans moi, le monde magique court à sa perte. Alors, cesse de me combattre et ouvre-toi à moi, sorcier. Tu sais que j'ai raison, disait l'homme à la pièce vide.

 __ Tu étais obligé de tuer Harry pour ça ?_ demanda une voix venant directement de l'intérieur de la tête de l'homme _. Ce pauvre enfant n'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert ainsi, il fallait aussi que tu mettes fin à ses jours ?_

La voix avait l'air peiné.

_ Sa mort était une nécessité pour la suite de mon plan. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi têtu, rien ne serait arrivé au jeune Potter. Et n'oublie pas que tu es à l'origine de tous ses malheurs vieillards. Si tu m'avais cédé, rien ne lui serait arrivé.

Le cœur du vieil homme se sera à ce douloureux rappel. C'est vrai que s'il avait accepté de faire ce que l'autre lui demandait depuis des années, Harry Potter n'aurait pas eu une telle vie de misère. Il serait à cet instant en sécurité avec ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Il ne le devait pas, car s'il venait à le faire, Voldemort deviendrait le cadet des soucis du Monde Magique.

 __ Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. Vous êtes bien trop dangereux. Vous donnez ce que vous désirez reviendrez à condamner ce monde et cette école. Trouvez autre chose !_

_ Non sorcier ! La Devineresse a été très claire, seul le cœur d'un dragon est en mesure de me venir en aide.

_ _Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Pense à ce qu'il aurait voulu. Tu crois qu'il approuverait tes actes s'il était encore là ? Je ne le pense pas._

 ___ N'essaye pas de me faire la morale Dumbledore, car c'est toi et ton amant qui êtes venus à moi. C'est vous qui m'avez redonné l'espoir et l'envie de vivre alors que je ne demandais qu'à en finir avec cette vie. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est par votre faute ! Ce qui se passe maintenant est entièrement de ton fait, alors arrête de geindre, il est bien trop tard pour ça.

 __ Je sais très bien que c'est à cause de ma soif de connaissances et de pouvoir que nous en sommes arrivés à là aujourd'hui. Et crois-le, je m'en voudrais le restant de ma vie pour cela._

_ Tu n'as plus de vie, Albus. Tu oublies que tu es mort cette nuit-là. Tu n'es plus qu'un simple esprit qui refuse sa défaite. Mais combien de temps encore pourras-tu résister ?

_ _C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'oublie parfois que je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de lutter contre toi._

_ Voyons combien de temps tu vas encore tenir, lui dit l'autre avant de partir dans un ricanement moqueur


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
**

Après le retour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, Snape mit au courant le mage de l'état de santé de son fils et de ce qu'il devait faire pour le remettre sur pied. Comme le professeur de potions ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard durant la période de brassage de la potion, Voldemot prit la décision d'envoyer Malfoy senior, sous Polynectar, à l'école de magie pour prendre la place de celui-ci pendant la durée de son absence. Lucius ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle, car ce n'était pas dans ses ambitions de devenir professeur pour adolescents en pleine crise hormonale et en manque d'éducation. Très peu pour lui ! Mais le regard que lui lança son maître quand il fit mine de débattre sur le sujet lui fit rapidement clore ses délicates lèvres.

Et comme le maître de potions l'avait prédit, Voldemort se porta volontaire pour donner de sa magie à Harry. Snape fit donc le nécessaire. Il installa un second lit au côté de celui de son fils et fit allonger son maître dessus. Ensuite, il lia magiquement la main de son enfant à celui du mage noir. Une lumière éblouissante s'éleva des deux membres liés avant de disparaitre. Quand Snape put ouvrir les yeux, il vit un filet de magie très fin et sombre sortir de la main de Voldemort pour s'infiltrer dans celle d'Harry. Rassuré sur le bon fonctionnement du transfert magique, le maître de potions retourna dans son laboratoire et s'attela à la préparation de la potion qui allait guérir son fils. Avant de partir s'enfermer pour les deux prochains jours, il expliqua à Bellatrix comment mettre fin au sort de transfert de magie au moment venu.

_ Tu dois attendre que les cinq heures requises soient passées avant de défaire le charme. Et n'oublie pas d'apporter de quoi nourrir le maître. Tu as compris ou il faut que je te le note sur un parchemin ? demanda narquoisement Snape.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide Snape ! lui répliqua la sorcière en le fusillant du regard. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire.

_ Je veux juste m'assurer que tu comprends l'importance de la tâche que je viens de te confier. Ah oui ! S'il venait à arriver quelque chose à mon enfant par une négligence de ton fait, ce qui restera de toi lorsque j'en aurai fini ne tiendra pas dans une tasse à thé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Lorsque Snape dit cela, ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Un peu comme ceux des animaux dans la nuit. Cependant, le phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes. Ce qui fit que Bellatrix se persuada l'avoir imaginé. Toutefois, elle fut tellement interloquée par ce qu'elle pensa avoir vu, qu'elle en oublia de se mettre en colère et de s'attaquer à Snape afin de lui faire avaler ses mots. À la place, elle demanda comme si de rien n'était :

_ Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi personne mis à part toi et le Maître ne peut voir le visage de ton fils ? Est-il aussi laid que toi pour que tu ne veuilles pas nous le montrer ? railla ensuite la Mangemorte.

_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir, lui dit Snape sans relever l'insulte faite à son physique. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis et n'essaye pas de voir son visage. J'y ai placé un sortilège de mon cru, alors sauf si tu veux apprendre à la dure ce que c'est, je te conseille de t'en tenir éloigné, la prévient Snape.

_ C'est bon, je ne vais pas chercher à savoir, je ne suis pas aussi curieuse que ça, répliqua Bellatrix les lèvres pincées de mécontentement. Étais-tu obligé de plonger le maître dans un profond sommeil pour ça ? ajouta-t-elle avec bouderie les yeux fixés sur le visage de Voldemort.

_ Effectivement, cela permet un meilleur transfert et réduit le temps de celui-ci. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de plus constructif à me dire, je dois aller fabriquer une potion très hasardeuse et qui demande beaucoup de temps et de magie, déclara Snape avant de se diriger vers un coin de son laboratoire où l'attendaient un grand chaudron et des ingrédients.

Ensuite, le maître de potions passa les deux jours suivants à brasser la potion. Il ne dormit pas un seul instant ni ne se nourrit durant la réalisation du médicament. Au matin du troisième jour, Snape s'écroula de fatigue sur sa table de travail. Pourtant sa ténacité le remit rapidement de cet état de fait. Deux heures seulement après s'être écroulé, il se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir son fils afin de vérifier son état de santé. L'apport de la magie de Voldemort avait fait des miracles. Harry avait meilleure mine, néanmoins pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de survivre à la réception de son héritage.

_ La potion est-elle prête ? sortit la voix de son maître de derrière son dos.

_ Oui, elle l'est, répondit Snape sans montrer sa surprise de découvrir son maître dans la pièce.

_ Quand vas-tu lui faire boire ?

_ D'une minute à l'autre. Je dois encore le sortir du coma pour cela. Il doit être éveillé pour la prendre.

_ Je vais rester avec toi. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à me la demander. Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour le garder en vie, tu le sais.

_ Oui, parfaitement. J'ai conscience de ce qu'il représente pour vous. De ce fait, vous êtes la seule personne mise à part moi-même, à autant se soucier de sa sécurité.

_ Alors, ne l'oublie pas dans l'avenir. La survie de ce jeune homme est bien plus importante pour moi qu'un millier de moldus ou de sorciers, lui dit Voldemort les yeux posés sur Harry.

_ Parfois, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit jumelé à vous, murmura Snape.

Un murmure que Voldemort entendit parfaitement pourtant.

_ Je vous préviendrai si j'ai besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il plus haut avant de se rendre près du chaudron de potion.

_ Tu deviens de plus en plus insolent Severus et cela me déplaît au plus haut point. Et si tu persistes sur cette voie, je vais devoir sérieusement sévir. Je te conseille donc de faire attention à ta façon de t'adresser à moi ou ton fils deviendra également orphelin de père sans le savoir, menaça Voldemort d'une voix froide dans son dos. Je vais prendre place sur le lit d'à côté, annonça-t-il ensuite sans attendre de réponse.

_ Très bien, maître. Je m'excuse pour mon insolence et je vais tâcher d'y remédier dans l'avenir.

_ Je l'espère fortement pour toi.

Snape s'empara ensuite de trois fioles et y versa la potion qu'il venait de réaliser, puis retourna vers le lit où était son fils. Il sortit sa baguette sous l'œil attentif de Voldemort et brisa le charme qui maintenait Harry dans le coma. Le jeune homme revint à lui lentement. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. La première chose que vit Harry fut son professeur honni penché au-dessus de lui, la baguette à la main et tendue vers lui. Sa première pensée fut : qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. La deuxième fut : que s'il pouvait rêver, c'était qu'il n'était sans doute pas mort. Sauf s'il était mort et qu'il avait atterri dans son pire cauchemar. En roulant la tête sur le côté, sa théorie fut confirmée en voyant Voldemort assis sur le lit d'à côté, le regard posé sur lui.

Et même si le mage avait changé physiquement depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu au cimetière dans lequel il était revenu à la vie, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Le Lord noir était grand. Très grand. Il devait à vue de nez mesurer dans les 1m90/93 pour à peu près 90 kg de muscles au pif. Cela, Harry put le déduire rien qu'en le regardant. Depuis que son oncle l'avait vendu, il avait appris à estimer la taille et la corpulence des gens. Cela lui avait permis de se préparer mentalement à la force et à la durée que ceux-ci mettaient dans les tortures qui lui étaient infligées. Une personne de petite taille avait tendance à y aller beaucoup plus fort et longuement que les personnes de grande taille. Mais cela n'était pas toujours le cas, Harry l'avait appris à ses dépens plus d'une fois.

Voldemort avait de longs cheveux très sombres presque bleus, des traits fins pourtant très masculins. Sa peau semblait douce et légèrement mate. Il avait un profond regard aux iris oscillant entre les couleurs grises métallisées et l'écarlate. Pendant l'inspection du jeune sorcier, Voldemort regardait Harry avec insistance sans mot dire. Harry ne savait pas ce que le mage avait fait pour troquer son apparence reptilienne avec ce physique de rêve, mais une chose était certaine : on ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, il se demanda si Snape était l'auteur de ce changement. Était-ce une nouvelle potion de son cru ? Si c'était le cas, le jeune sorcier espérait avoir l'occasion d'en profiter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir changer d'identité et de physique de façon définitive.

_ Harry ? Harry est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Snape avec inquiétude devant le manque de réaction d'Harry à sa vue et celle de son ennemi juré.

_ Oui professeur, je vous entends parfaitement, lui répondit Harry d'une voix cassée et faible.

Étrangement, il n'éprouvait aucune crainte. En fait, il n'éprouvait rien du tout. Ni peur ni colère et encore moins la haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait immédiatement à la vue des deux sorciers se trouvant en sa présence.

_ Bien. Vous êtes au manoir de Lord Voldemort, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, car il ne vous veut aucun mal, lui dit Snape.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Se moqua Harry. Je vais vous croire sur parole ! ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Et puis, qu'importe puisque je suis déjà mort. Alors, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me faire de plus.

_ Vous n'êtes pas mort, monsieur Potter, le Maître vous est venu en aide.

_ Hahahahahah, c'est la meilleure ! explosa Harry après une seconde de silence. Voldemort qui a cherché à mettre fin à ma misérable vie depuis mes un an est venu me secourir. C'est trop tordant, dit Harry en toussant tout en rigolant. Donc je n'ai pas rêvé son apparition dans cette foutue arène, souffla-t-il ensuite.

_ Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, lui répondit Snape. Cessez de vous agiter, vos blessures ne sont pas toutes guéries et vous risquez d'en ouvrir certaines.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi, alors que je me blesse ou non ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. Bien au contraire, vous devez vous en réjouir.

_ Vous n'êtes pas moi Potter, alors je vous saurais gré de ne pas prétendre savoir ce que je veux ou pas. Et j'ai passé des heures à vous soigner donc, je vous prierai de ne gâcher pas mes efforts.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici de toute façon ? Ne devrais-je pas être en train de mourir sous cette saloperie de Lion dans l'indifférence totale du monde magique ? demanda ensuite Harry en essayant de s'asseoir et en ignorant ce que venait de lui dire Snape.

_ Vous êtes ici pour votre propre sécurité et j'ai aussi des informations importantes à vous communiquer, lui déclara Snape. Rallongez-vous maintenant.

_ Je vais passer sur le « votre sécurité » et vous demander ce que vous avez de si important à me dire pour faire oublier à votre maître sa haine envers moi.

_ Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne sera pas facile à entendre et à accepter pour vous, donc je vais vous demander de laisser votre haine et vos préjugés de côté le temps de ces révélations, dit Snape en tentant de le faire s'allonger.

_ Vous me paraissez bien sérieux professeur, déclara Harry en observant son professeur de potions. Quelqu'un est mort ? Dumbledore peut-être ?

_ Je suis sérieux parce que le sujet dont je vais vous entretenir le demande. Et non ! À mon grand regret, Albus n'est pas mort. Personne n'est mort.

_ Ah ! Quel dommage ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de célébrer son trépas, se désola Harry. Cependant, j'aime mieux ça.

_ Et pourquoi ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

_ Parce qu'ainsi je vais pouvoir lui arracher le cœur moi-même, lui répondit Harry après cinq seconds silences les yeux brillants de rage.

Voldemort observa Harry attentivement à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il étira ses lèvres et hocha la tête en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier fut surpris par le geste.

_ Pensez-vous pouvoir vous contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour tenir une conversation civilisée avec moi ? demanda Snape.

Harry resta muet un long moment, le regard allant de Snape à Voldemort. Il fut si long à répondre que Snape pensa que celui-ci aller refuser de l'écouter.

_ Je promets d'écouter ce que vous avez à dire, dit finalement Harry. Je vous dois bien ça pour m'être venu en aide et de toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Soulagé, Snape s'empara d'une des fioles de potions qu'il avait amenées avec lui et dit :

_ Avant les explications, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de votre sang et que vous buviez cette potion.

_ C'est quel genre de potion et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon sang ? interrogea Harry avec méfiance. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a demandé à accéder à mon sang, un vilain petit mage noir en a profité pour revenir d'entre les morts.

Un bruit de bouche indigné en provenance de Voldemort suivit les propos d'Harry.

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, toutes vos blessures ne sont pas guéries. Pour une personne autre que vous et dans une autre situation, cela ne serait pas très grave, mais étant donné qui vous êtes et la situation étant ce qu'elle est, vous devez prendre cette potion.

_ Plus clair que ça tu meurs, siffla Harry dans sa barbe inexistante. Et pour mon sang ?

_ J'en ai besoin pour ajouter dans la potion avant que vous ne la buviez.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle va accélérer le processus de guérison.

_ Qui me dit que vous ne cherchez pas à m'empoisonner ?

_ Après avoir passé deux jours sans sommeil à brasser cette potion pour vous éviter une mort certaine dans deux jours. Certainement pas ! lui rétorqua Snape.

_ Je vais mourir dans deux jours ? demanda calmement Harry.

Le jeune homme était passé à deux doigts de mourir tant de fois ces derniers mois qu'il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire.

_ Pas si vous prenez cette potion, lui dit Snape. Alors, acceptez-vous que je prenne votre sang ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? Servez-vous autant que vous le désirez, accepta Harry avec lassitude.

_ Excellent. Tendez-moi votre main.

Harry fit ce qui lui a été demandé. Snape sortit sa baguette et récita une formule. Un filet de sang sortit du poignet d'Harry et s'introduisit dans la fiole que tenait le maître de potions. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il y en avait suffisamment, il annula le charme et referma la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à Harry. Il se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour prélever un peu du mien.

_ Pourquoi devez-vous vous aussi donner de votre sang ? demanda avec curiosité.

_ Pour le bon fonctionnement de la potion, l'un de vos parents doit y mettre un peu de son sang lui aussi.

Les mots de Snape rendirent Harry muet une seconde. Il fut comme tétanisé par la déclaration de son professeur de potion. Avait-il mal entendu ? Snape insinuait faire partie de sa famille ? D'être un parent à lui ? L'idée d'une filiation avec l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer était tout simplement risible. Il avait certainement mal entendu.

_ Je ne sais pas quel type de potion vous avez bue, professeur, mais elle doit être vraiment très forte pour vous dire de telles conneries, dit Harry. Au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, je n'ai plus de famille. Et plus important encore, vous ne faites pas partie de ma famille, finit-il.

_ Bien que cela va être difficile à croire et à accepter, je suis de votre famille Potter. Le dernier membre de votre famille pour tout vous dire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour nier et peut-être même pour insulter son professeur, mais aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres malgré tous ses efforts. Il était complètement paralysé par l'annonce. Donc, Snape était de sa famille. Sa dernière famille. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il été un tel connard avec lui ? La colère envahit le cœur d'Harry.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Et même si je venais à le faire, pourquoi vous êtes-vous comporté aussi odieusement avec moi ? demanda Harry entre colère et espoir.

Colère de savoir que Snape était un parent à lui et qu'il lui avait caché pendant toutes ces années. Espoir de se découvrir un autre membre de sa famille du côté sorcier. Une personne qui aurait pu l'accueillir et lui éviter son séjour chez ses tarés de moldus. Lui éviter les horreurs qu'il avait vécues ces derniers mois. Une personne qui aurait pu lui apporter de l'amour et un vrai foyer.

_ Je vais tout vous dire quand vous aurez bu cette potion, lui dit Snape en lui tendant la fiole après que Voldemort lui ait prélevé un peu de liquide carmin.

Harry hésita deux secondes avant de prendre la fiole et de l'avaler d'un coup.

_ C'est fait maintenant. Content ? dit Harry en lui tendant la fiole vide.

_ Très. Maintenant nous pouvons parler.

_ Je vous écoute, je suis curieux de savoir de quelle manière nous sommes liés.

_ Je suis ton père, lâcha Snape sans préambule.

Harry eut l'horrible impression de recevoir une grosse, une très grosse pierre venait d'élire domicile dans son cœur. Son monde si fragile après son séjour chez les moldus s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Harry eut même l'impression d'entendre le bruit que les cartes firent en s'écroulant l'une sur les autres.

_ Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous venez de dire, parvint-il difficilement à dire après un long silence.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je suis ton père. Ton véritable père, Harry, redit Snape avec calme.

_ Vous mentez ! Mon père est James Potter, cracha Harry avec haine.

_ C'est faux, James était ton oncle, pas ton père.

_ Mon... mon oncle ?! Je ne vous crois pas ! James Potter n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Et ça, tout le monde le sait, tenta de nier Harry. Et puis, si cela avait été le cas, ça se saurait.

_ Et pourtant c'est bien la vérité. Je suis ton père. Les Potter n'ont jamais été vos parents. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge que l'on vous a fait croire.

_ Arrêtez de dire ça ! Pourquoi me mentez-vous comme ça ? Est-ce la nouvelle méthode que vous avez mise au point pour me torturer ?

_ Je ne mens pas. Harry, c'est la vérité.

_ Je ne vous crois pas !

_ Pourtant, il dit bien la vérité, intervint Voldemort.

_ Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! On ne vous a rien demandé.

_ Il se trouve que ce sont aussi mes affaires, lui rétorqua le Mage.

Harry fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Voldemort l'en empêcha.

_ Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant et écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire Harry, lui dit Voldemot d'une voix conciliante.

L'injonction du mage et le fait qu'il l'appelle Harry d'un ton si amical rendirent le garçon étrangement bien plus calme.

_ OK, je veux bien écouter vos explications, mais je ne vous promets pas de vous croire. Si vous êtes mon père, qui était ma mère ?

_ Comme tu l'as certainement compris, ce n'était pas Lily.

_ Qui était-ce alors ?

_C'était la jeune sœur de James Potter.

_ Ha ! Voilà bien la preuve que vous mentez, s'exclama Harry. Mon père n'a jamais eu de frère ou de sœur. Si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurais su. Dumbledore me l'aurait dit, rétorqua Harry avec conviction.

_ Pas s'il n'était pas au courant de ça, réfuta Snape. Et connaissant Albus, il ne vous l'aurait jamais avoué.

Après tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu ces derniers temps, il ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Dumbledore lui aurait certainement caché.

_ Pourquoi personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cette sœur ?

_ C'est parce que les parents de James ont adopté magiquement une jeune elfe qu'ils ont sauvé d'un marchand d'esclaves. Ils ont tenu à ce que cela reste secret. Donc, ils n'ont jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit.

_ Ma mère est un elfe de maison ? S'horrifia Harry en regardant Snape avec effroi.

Le rire profond et amusé de Voldemort fit tourner la tête d'Harry vers lui.

_ Ne sois pas idiot, dit Snape en esquissant un sourire amusé. Je ne parle pas des elfes de maisons, mais des vrais elfes.

_ Il y a une autre espèce d'elfe ? demanda Harry incrédule.

_ Il ne sait rien du monde magique on dirait, fit remarquer Voldemort. Tu devrais commencer par lui expliquer ce que sont les elfes.

Snape hocha la tête et pris un ton pédagogue qui juré avec sa personnalité.

_ Les elfes sont nés du cœur de la magie elle-même. Ce sont les gardiens de la nature. C'est pour cela que les sorciers les disent amoureux de la nature. Si les sorciers ont besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie, les elfes eux, ils n'en ont pas l'utilité, car ils sont la magie. Les elfes sont par nature d'une beauté envoutante. Ils sont reconnaissables grâce à l'extrémité effilée de leurs oreilles pointues, leur souplesse ainsi que leur vitesse prodigieuse. Chaque elfe possède une magie propre qui lui permet de détecter la magie enfermée dans un objet, un endroit ou une personne.

_ Ma mère devait donc être très belle, conclut Harry. Je me demande donc pourquoi elle s'est mise en ménage avec vous qui êtes si laid, déclara Harry sous les ricanements de Voldemort.

_ Petit insolent, dit Snape amusé par la remarque d'Harry. Je te dirais pourquoi dans un instant. Pour en revenir aux elfes, il faut savoir qu'il y a quatre sortes d'elfes, poursuivit Snape. Et comme tu le sais déjà, il y a les elfes de maison, une sous-race que les vrais elfes abhorrent prodigieusement pour s'être laissé assujettir par les sorciers. Ensuite, il y a les elfes Noldors, le beau peuple des peuples elfiques. Les Noldors ont un penchant très prononcé pour le luxe et ils cultivent la beauté au sommet de l'art. Ils sont très grands avec la peau dorée. Ce sont des artistes dans l'âme. Ils excellent à la forge et l'artisanat. Ils ne ressentent aucune peur, sont très sûrs d'eux et ont une sainte horreur de la laideur sous toutes ses formes. Eux détestent les elfes de maison, pas pour leur état d'esclave de sorciers, mais bien parce qu'ils sont hideux.

_ Ma mère ne devait pas en être une alors, vu ce qu'elle s'est dégotté comme compagnon, marmonna Harry.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose, demanda Snape.

_ Non, rien du tout, se défendit Harry.

_ Je présume que je me suis trompé.

_ Très certainement, se dépêcha de confirmer Harry.

_ Bon, où j'en étais déjà ?

_ Tu disais que les Noldors n'aimaient pas les laiderons, aida aimablement Harry.

_ Vient ensuite les elfes Sindars, appelés aussi « Elfes Gris ». Contrairement aux premiers, les Sindars sont modestes et vivent simplement, un peu comme la majorité des sorciers. Ils sont très ouverts aux échanges entre les différentes races. Ils sont aussi plus petits que les Nordors et ont la peau très claire. Presque transparente. Ce sont des guerriers nés. Ils vivent dans des cités aux milliers de tours.

_ Je les préfère aux premiers, déclara Harry.

_ Comme la plupart de ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser le chemin d'un Nordors, indiqua Snape. Pour finir, il y a les elfes Sylvains. De tous les peuples elfiques, les Sylvains sont ceux qui prennent leur rôle de gardien de la nature le plus au sérieux. Ils défendent l'ensemble des forêts magiques depuis de nombreuses générations. Ils sont liés magiquement avec les arbres et vivent en parfaite harmonie avec les esprits de la forêt. Ce sont des experts de l'arc, leur arme de prédilection et imbattables au corps-à-corps. Ils sont cependant un peu frivoles et joueurs. Et quand ils ne combattent pas les destructeurs de forêts, ils s'amusent. Ils ont la même taille que les Sindars, donc ils font dans le 1m80 et leur peau à la couleur du lait. Ce sont de grands solitaires, termina le maître des potions.

_ Parmi tous ces peuples, auquel appartenait ma mère ? demanda Harry.

_ Je ne le sais pas et elle non plus ne le savait pas. Elle était très jeune quand les Potter l'ont adopté. Elle était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

_ Mais avec les différences de couleur de peau, vous deviez bien avoir une petite idée sur ses origines, s'étonna Harry.

_ Lorsque les Potter ont fait de ta mère une des leurs, la magie invoquée au moment de la cérémonie d'adoption a effacé tous les gènes elfique de cette dernière et les a remplacés par ceux des Potter.

_C'est possible ça ?

_ Tu ne sais donc rien des coutumes sorcières, s'étonna à son tour Snape.

_ Comment voulez-vous que je les apprenne si personne n'était là pour me les enseigner ? demanda Harry avec amertume.

_ Je pensais qu'Albus te les avaient apprises, dit doucement Snape.

_ Ne prononcez plus jamais le nom de cet immonde individu devant moi, cracha Harry avec dégoût. Et non ! Il ne m'a jamais rien appris à ce sujet. En fait, il ne m'a jamais rien appris tout court.

_ Pourquoi Severus ne doit-il plus prononcer son nom devant toi ? Je pensais que tu étais du côté du vieil amoureux des moldus et des bonbons aux citrons, intervient Voldemort. Tu as aussi mentionné plus tôt que tu voulais lui arracher le cœur. Alors, pourquoi ce changement soudain de position vis-à-vis de Dumbledore ?

Alors que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation surréaliste que le nom du sorcier avait été mentionné, Harry éprouva une haine monstrueuse à l'évocation du directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être commençait-il à réaliser qu'il était sauvé maintenant et que le nom du directeur lui rappelait qui était à l'origine de son cauchemar éveillé.

_ Eh bien, plus maintenant ! parvint-il à dire au mage.

_ Puis-je en connaitre la raison ? demanda Voldemort en sachant déjà la réponse, mais qui voulait une confirmation de la bouche d'Harry.

_ C'est de sa faute tout ce qui m'est arrivé, cria Harry avec haine. C'est lui qui a ordonné à mon oncle de se débarrasser de moi. Cette ordure a même eu le culot de venir me rendre visite quand j'étais aux mains de mes bourreaux ! Rajouta Harry avec dégoût.

_ Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, s'interrogea Voldemort. Tu es la seule personne ayant le pouvoir de me vaincre d'après la prophétie. Alors, pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de toi ? C'est vraiment étrange. Il faut que je sache le fin mot de cette histoire.

_ Je me contre fiche de ses raisons ! Ce que je désire c'est lui faire payer ce que j'ai vécu pendant tous ces mois, annonça Harry avec férocité et rancune.

_ Je te promets de t'aider dans ta vengeance, lui assura Voldemort.

_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors ne vous en mêlez pas !

_ Tel père, tel fils. Aussi insolent l'un que l'autre, se dit Voldemort.

_ Et si on revenait à vos explications sur votre prétendue paternité à mon égard.

_ Bien, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est une adoption magique. Une telle adoption fait en sorte que l'enfant adopté soit la réplique exacte de ce qu'il aurait pu être si les personnes qui l'adoptent avaient été ses parents biologiques. Je pense que James et Lily ont utilisé cette potion sur toi.

_ Pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ? demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Comment avez-vous appris que j'étais votre fils ?

_ Normalement, quand l'enfant d'un elfe vient au monde, un lien psychique se forme entre les parents et l'enfant. Ce lien permet à chaque parent d'être informé de l'état de santé de son enfant et de localiser celui-ci quand il est en danger.

_ Il en a mis du temps à se manifester ce foutu lien dit donc, râla Harry. Il lui a fallu seize ans pour enfin se décider à fonctionner ou bien tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi ?

_ Je reconnais que si le lien a mis autant de temps à se mettre en marche, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais avant que tu ne me juges, écoute au moins mon histoire.

Harry hésita à lui donner la possibilité de se justifier, car il ne voyait rien qui pouvait justifier un tel abandon. Il finit cependant par faire signe à Snape de prendre la parole.

_ Alors, pour que tu comprennes bien ce qui s'est passé, je vais te parler de ma rencontre avec ta mère.

_ Quel était son nom au juste ? demanda Harry.

_ Elle s'appelait Promesse Potter. Je l'ai rencontrée durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'année de ma septième année à Poudlard.

_ Vous êtes donc un sorcier, remarqua Harry.

_ Non, je ne suis pas un sorcier.

_ Vous êtes quoi alors ?

_ Je suis moi aussi un elfe.

_ Quoi ! ...Mais vous avez dit que tous les elfes étaient beaux, accusa Harry. Et toi, tu es loin de l'être.

_ Ceci n'est qu'une des nombreuses apparences que je revêts pour passer inaperçu, dit Snape en souriant.

_ Je ne vous crois pas !

_ Alors, ouvre bien les yeux.

_ Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de voir ta véritable apparence, s'enthousiasma Voldemort.

Snape leva sa main et la passa sur son visage. Un flash de lumière illumina son visage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, un être d'une beauté enchanteresse se dessina devant Harry et Voldemort. Il était un peu plus grand que Snape et svelte. Ses traits étaient très fins et gracieux à la fois. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient d'une brillance aveuglante. Disparut l'aspect graisseux de ces derniers. Harry fut particulièrement marqué par ce détail, car qu'est-ce que Snape sans ses cheveux huileux et son vilain nez ? Car oui, ce dernier avait disparu pour laisser place à un beaucoup plus petit et beau. L'être avait de profonds yeux verts comme ceux d'Harry, cependant, les siens étaient très chatoyants. Il avait aussi de mignonnes petites oreilles pointues, dont la gauche portait une boucle d'oreille en plume verte.

Il était vêtu d'une tunique mi- longue en argent lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle était fendue de dix centimètres sur les deux côtés. En dessous de celle-ci, il portait un pantalon très moulant, de couleur blanche, avec de longues bottes argent très fines. La tenue était simple, mais très belle et elle lui allait à la perfection. Il n'y avait aucun motif dessus. Il fallait le reconnaître, le maître des potions sans son déguisement était une bombe. Oh ! Et dernière chose, il avait une peau très claire. On avait presque l'impression de pouvoir voir à travers elle.

Ce détail aurait pu le rendre laid et étrange, pourtant, c'était le contraire. La couleur de sa peau ne faisait que souligner un peu plus sa beauté captivante et inhumaine. Harry resta sans voix devant l'apparence de celui qui prétendait être son père. Voldemort, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son Mangemort. Même s'il connaissait l'existence de ces êtres de légende comme tous les sorciers, le mage noir n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en contempler un.

Lord Voldemort était cependant perturbé d'apprendre que, sous cette apparence parfaite et sans défaut, se trouvait l'esprit sarcastique de Severus. Cela enleva immédiatement le côté super sexy de son Mangemort. Mais il était tellement différent du physique qu'il avait choisi de revêtir que cela en devenait troublant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda alors ce que lui réservait Harry après la réception de son héritage. Serait-il aussi beau que son père ou l'adoption de sa mère par les Potter allait-elle interférer ? Voldemort ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'intéressait autant (enfin, si un peu), mais une chose était certaine, il allait prier de toutes ses forces pour que le jeune sorcier hérite des gènes de son père.

_ Vous êtes donc un Sindars, déclara Harry dans le silence qui a suivi la métamorphose de Snape.

Ces mots eurent le mérite de sortir Voldemort de sa contemplation.

_ Oui, effectivement, acquiesça Severus.

_ Bon, je reconnais que j'ai eu (peut-être) tort sur votre apparence. Mais vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas une illusion ? osa toutefois demander Harry qui n'arrivait pas à concilier cette nouvelle apparence avec celle de son ancien professeur de potions.

_ Non fils, il n'y a aucun artifice à cela, lui répondit naturellement Snape et avec le sourire.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement quand Snape l'appela fils de sa douce voix chantante. Le mot engendra un remue-ménage pas possible dans son for intérieur. Il était ému de l'entendre et en colère aussi. Ému, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait ce que ses anciens camarades de classe ressentaient quand leur père les appelait de cette façon. Chose qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

En colère, parce que, s'il s'avérait que cette histoire de parentalité était réelle, il en voudrait au maître des potions non seulement de l'avoir abandonné, mais aussi de l'avoir ensuite traité comme une merde pendant presque six ans. Et puis, si Snape était véritablement son père, Harry le rendrait obligatoirement responsable de ce qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ces années où il s'était cru orphelin. Car, si Snape l'avait pris avec lui, son enfance n'aurait certainement pas été une telle succession d'horreur.

_ Racontez-moi votre rencontre avec ma supposée mère, exigea Harry dans le but de se détourner de ses sombres pensées.

_ Si tu le désires, fils, je veux bien de te parler de ma rencontre avec ta mère, lui dit Snape.

Harry tiqua au mot ''fils'' et le passage au tutoiement. Il avait le désir de lui ordonner de ne plus le dire et en même temps, il voulait qu'il continue à l'appeler ainsi. Le jeune homme était une vraie contradiction à cet instant-là.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je veux, dit-il à la place.

_ Alors, je te disais que j'avais fait la rencontre de ta mère durant une sortie à Pré au lard l'année de ma septième année à Poudlard.

_ Oui.

_ Pour commencer, sache que mon peuple, contrairement aux deux autres, a une passion quasi religieuse pour les autres races, et cela, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues. Et même si nous vivons cachés des autres, et que rares sont ceux qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir fait la rencontre de l'un d'entre nous, nous, les Sindars, avons pour coutume de faire partir nos jeunes à la découverte du monde. Évidemment, comme tu viens de le voir, nous le faisons sous des déguisements. La vue d'un elfe sous sa véritable apparence a tendance à perturber les moldus et les sorciers, ce qui est parfois pénible à gérer. Et c'est pour éviter ce genre de désagréments que nous nous usons d'artifices afin de passer inaperçus.

_ Cela veut-il dire que tous les elfes le font ? questionna Harry.

_ Non, comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt, seuls les Sindars recherchent la compagnie d'êtres non elfiques. Les deux autres peuples ont une sainte horreur des humains, moldus ou sorciers. Les Noldors trouvent que les humains sont trop hideux pour les honorer de leur présence, même sous déguisement. Et ensuite, le seul fait de savoir qu'ils devront s'enlaidir pour le faire les rebute. Quant aux Sylvains, ils haïssent les Moldus, car ils détruisent la nature avec insouciance et les sorciers parce qu'ils sont un peu trop pompeux.

_ Eh bien, ils ne se prennent pas pour de la merde les elfes, releva Harry.

_ Je te signale que tu en es un, lui fit remarquer Snape.

_C'est vous qui le dites, moi, je ne vous crois pas encore, le contredit Harry.

_ Si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi me demander de te parler de ta mère ? Voulut savoir Snape.

_ Je suis simplement curieux de savoir ce que vous allez me sortir comme ineptie.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu me croies ou non n'a pas la moindre importance pour l'instant, car dans deux jours, tu seras bien obligé de le faire, lui dit paisiblement Snape.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Harry intrigué.

_ Un autre aveu que j'ai à te faire, mais nous en parlerons un peu plus tard.

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_ Chaque chose en son temps, fils. Sois patient.

_ Pff, on croirait entendre le vieux fou de bonbons aux citrons, pesta Harry.

_ Comme je te le disais, il vient un jour où chaque jeune elfe quitte son foyer pour partir à la découverte du monde. Et comme tous les jeunes de mon âge, l'année de mes onze ans, j'ai demandé à mes parents la permission d'aller faire mes études dans une école magique sorcière.

_ Attendez, quand vous dites vos parents, cela veut dire qu'ils sont encore en vie ? demanda Harry avec intérêt et envie.

Même s'il ne croyait pas à cette histoire, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire un bond à chaque fois qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses sur sa prétendue famille.

_ Oui en effet, et si tout va bien, tu feras leur connaissance après la nuit de ton héritage.

_ De quel héritage faites-vous mention exactement ? interrogea Harry.

_ Cela a à voir avec les explications de plus tard.

_ Ne voulez-vous pas m'en parler maintenant au lieu de plus tard ? essaya Harry.

_ Non !

_ Alors, finissez-en avec votre histoire pour qu'on puisse en venir à ce que vous me cachez, ordonna pompeusement Harry.

_ Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de cachotteries dans la mesure où je prévois de tout te révéler dans quelques instants.

_ Ouais ! Si vous le dites, siffla Harry.

_ Je disais donc, reprit Snape après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, que j'ai demandé à mes parents la permission de faire mes études dans une école sorcière. Et après deux semaines passées à peser le pour et le contre, ils ont bien voulu accéder à ma requête. Je crois que s'ils ont fini par dit oui, c'est uniquement pour préserver leurs oreillers de mes incessantes jérémiades, ajouta Snape avec un sourire qui illumina son visage.

_ Arrêtez de sourire ! s'exclama Harry. C'est perturbant, finit-il.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son irascible professeur sourire, même si c'était avec une nouvelle apparence. Un Snape souriant était tout simplement blasphématoire. Pour Harry, un sourire de Snape était équivalant à un Dumbledore en petit tenu faisant une lap dance dans la grande salle. En deux mots : complètement imaginable !

_ Comme tu veux, lui dit narquoisement Snape en faisant disparaitre son sourire et en reprenant son récit. Suite à leur accord, ils ont pris contact avec deux de leurs amis qui se faisaient passer pour un couple de mariés moldu/sorcier chez les moldus, afin de leur demander de me prendre en charge. Et comme tous elfes qui se respectent, ils ont aimablement accepté. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris le nom de Severus Snape.

_ Cela veut dire que Snape n'est pas votre véritable nom ? demanda Harry.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Puis-je connaître le vrai ?

_ Certainement. Je me nomme Eressëa Fëanturi, ce qui signifie : le solitaire maître des esprits.

_ C'est beau, dit simplement Harry.

_ Et très juste, ajouta Voldemort en regardant Snape. Tes parents ont parfaitement choisi ton nom. Ils n'auraient pu mieux choisir.

_ Ce n'est pas mes parents qui ont choisi mon nom, révéla Snape.

_ Qui l'a fait alors ? s'informa Voldemort.

_ La Devineresse. Chaque elfe reçoit son nom de la grande Devineresse. C'est au moment où je me rendais auprès d'elle afin de lui demander le nom de mon fils que celui-ci a été enlevé, ajouta Snape avec tristesse.

_ Tu l'as enfin retrouvé, alors ne prend pas cet air malheureux, lui ordonna Voldemort.

_ Êtes-vous obligé d'être aussi désobligeant ? lui demanda Harry qui n'apprécia pas le ton que le mage employa sur son peut-être, géniteur.

_ Naturellement, puisque je suis un Mage Noir ! se venta avec suffisance Voldemort. Et les mages noirs sont supposés être désobligeants envers les autres, continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Poursuis ton histoire Severus, avant que ton fils ne décide de me sauter dessus pour avoir été ''désobligeant'' avec toi, ajouta ensuite Voldemort avec amusement devant le regard assassin d'Harry.

_ J'ai connu Lily Evans un mois avant le début des cours à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié. Lors de notre entrée à Poudlard pour notre première année, j'ai eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance de James Potter ainsi que de ses dégénérés d'amis. De ma première rencontre avec ce détestable individu, jusqu'à sa mort, nous n'avons fait que nous haïr.

_ Pourquoi vous haïssiez-vous ?

_ Parce que cette espèce de crapule pleine de poux s'était convaincue que je sortais avec Lily, alors que nous n'étions que de simples amis. Même après que j'ai pris ta mère pour femme, cet entêté croyait que je la trompais avec sa femme. Quel abruti il était ! Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire, soupira Snape avant de revenir à son histoire. C'est grâce à mon amitié avec Lily que j'ai pu faire la connaissance de ta mère à la fin de ma septième année. La sœur de James, Promesse, faisait ses études en Amérique, à Salem. Un week-end, elle est venue rendre visite à James et c'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes connus.

_ Il y a une école sorcière en Amérique ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Comment crois-tu que les sorciers américains apprennent la magie ? Par la grâce de Merlin peut-être, lui répondit avec raillerie Voldemort.

_ Peut être bien, lui répondit à son tour Harry avec effronterie.

_ Cela suffit ! Tu veux connaître la fin de cette histoire ou pas ? demanda Snape.

_ Bien sûr, je veux la connaître. Je vous écoute.

_ Bien, où j'en étais déjà.

_ À la venue de ma pseudo mère, aida aimablement Harry.

_ Ce matin-là, James avait invité Lily à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en sa compagnie et celle de ses amis. Comme Lily ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec les amis de son tout récent petit ami, elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Promesse. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était une elfe.

_ Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Comme je te l'ai expliqué, chaque elfe possède un don particulier pour détecter la magie. Les elfes dégagent une aura magique unique que rien ne peut cacher aux yeux des autres elfes. C'est ainsi que nous nous reconnaissons quand nous sommes sous un déguisement.

_ Ah !

_ Au moment où j'ai vu ta mère pour la première fois, je pensais qu'elle était comme moi : une elfe déguisée en sorcière pour passer inaperçue aux yeux des autres. Mais en passant du temps avec elle, j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'elle était réellement : une elfe ayant été adoptée magiquement. Cette découverte m'avait mis dans une rage folle. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que de simples sorciers se soient octroyé le droit de modifier la nature d'une noble elfe. Et savoir qu'une famille elfique avait consenti à cela m'avait mis encore plus en colère. Pourquoi des elfes avaient pu permettre une telle abomination de se produire ? Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Guidé par mon indignation, je me suis mis en tête d'annuler les effets de la potion d'adoption et de rendre à Promise ce dont les Potter l'avaient injustement dépouillé. Cependant et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'y suis jamais parvenu. C'est durant mes nombreuses recherches afin de trouver un moyen de lui rendre sa véritable apparence que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

_ Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à la faire redevenir une elfe ? Était-elle malheureuse ou hideuse ? La famille Potter la maltraitait-elle ? Voulait-elle en redevenir une elfe seulement ? questionna Harry.

_ À cette époque, j'étais un jeune idiot imbu de lui-même. Eh non, Promesse était très appréciée par sa famille, surtout par James qui la considérait comme sa véritable petite sœur de sang. En fait, mes recherches étaient une des nombreuses raisons qui ont poussé James Potter à me haïr.

_ Je le comprends. Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais débarrassé de toi de façon définitive, lui révéla Harry.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi expéditif, dit Voldemort à Harry.

Le concerné l'ignora royalement pour demander à Snape de poursuivre son histoire.

_ J'ai fini par renoncer à mon idée de la changer lorsque ta mère m'a menacé de me quitter si je poursuivais mes recherches. Elle pensait que je ne l'aimais pas pour elle-même, mais pour ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Et pour lui prouver mon amour, j'ai détruit devant elle toutes mes recherches.

_ Quelle grande preuve d'amour cela a dû être pour vous, se moqua un peu Harry qui avait de la peine à concilier son ancien professeur avec l'image d'un jeune homme fou amoureux. C'était trop bizarre.

_ Moque-toi bien de moi, fils, mais dis-toi que sans cela, tu n'aurais jamais vu le jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, après nos études, nous nous sommes mariés le même jour que Lily et James. Tu es venu au monde quatre ans plus tard. Deux jours après ta naissance, je vous ai laissé ta mère et toi pour aller annoncer à mes parents la bonne nouvelle de vive voix, mais aussi pour aller demander à la Devineresse ton nom elfique. Ta mère était contre mon départ parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, l'idiot que j'étais a balayé ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main et je suis parti en ignorant ses avertissements. À mon retour, James m'a annoncé qu'elle était morte en essayant d'empêcher ton enlèvement par un groupe de sorciers aux motivations inconnues.

_ Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il voulu me kidnapper ? Je n'étais qu'un enfant après tout.

_ Je ne connais toujours pas leurs desseins et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en trouver.

_ Vous avez dit que quand un enfant elfe naît, un lien se forme avec ses parents immédiatement. Alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de me retrouver en l'utilisant ?

_ Parce que, à un si bas âge, il ne s'enclenche que quand l'enfant court un danger immédiat (ce qui ne semblait étrangement pas être ton cas à ce moment-là). C'est seulement lorsque le petit fête ses onze ans, âge où il commence à réellement utiliser sa magie, que le lien se forme définitivement. Les parents peuvent alors localiser leurs enfants où qu'ils soient. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu ressemblais tant à James que j'ai reporté instantanément ma haine et ma jalousie pour lui, sur toi. En réponse à cette hostilité, le lien qui aurait normalement dû me permettre de te reconnaître à ce cet instant-là, s'est fermé à moi en me considérant comme un ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine du blocage de ma capacité à détecter les auras elfiques, mais cela a été très efficace. Je n'ai jamais deviné une seule fois durant toutes ces années que tu pouvais être mon fils disparu.

_ Comment as-tu fini dans le camp de Voldemort et moi aux mains de James et Lily Potter ?

_ À l'instant où je vous ai perdu ta mère et toi, j'en ai voulu au monde entier. Et comme Albus n'a pas voulu me venir en aide et que les Potter m'ont fermé la porte de chez eux en me rendant responsable de la mort de leur fille et soeur, je me suis naturellement tourné vers la seule personne qui me proposait de l'aide. Étrangement, même ma douce Lily m'avait sorti de sa vie. Elle a même refusé que je sois présent le jour de ta présumée naissance.

_ Cela ne me dit pas comment je suis passé de votre fils à celui des Potter.

_ Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question fils, mais je te promets de le découvrir un jour.

_ Comment es-tu devenu l'espion de Dumbledore ?

_ Ce vieux glucosé m'a approché quand il a eu vent de mon entrée dans les rangs du maître. Il m'a promis de me venir en aide ta recherche si j'espionnais pour lui. Quand j'ai fait part de la proposition au Lord, il m'a dit d'accepter. C'était juste avant qu'il n'attaque les Potter après que Peter lui ait rapporté la prophétie.

_ Maintenant que cela est dit, pouvez-vous me parler de cette histoire d'héritage ?

_ Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul enfant demi-elfe.

_ Attendez, vous n'avez pas dit que ma mère était aussi une elfe ? Alors, pourquoi dites-vous que je suis à demi elfe seulement ?

_ En raison de son adoption, ta mère n'en était plus vraiment une. C'est pourquoi j'utilise le terme demi-elfe.

_ OK, poursuivez !

_ Comme je te disais, tu n'es pas le seul. Les demi-elfes prennent à leur naissance l'apparence de leurs parents non-elfe et la garde jusqu'à six mois après leur seizième anniversaire.

_ Que se passe-t-il à ce moment-là ?

_ Ils entrent en possession de leur partie elfique et gagnent en puissance et en pouvoir. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'Héritage magique. Au moment de le recevoir, l'apparence de ces enfants change pour prendre celle d'elfe. Ils deviennent alors des elfes à part entière. Le problème, c'est que ces changements entraînent des douleurs affreuses, qui, parfois, provoquent la mort de l'enfant. Pour un adolescent en pleine santé, c'est très éprouvant, alors, pour un en mauvais état, je te laisse deviner.

_ C'est pour cela que vous disiez que je vais peut-être mourir dans deux jours.

_ Effectivement, mais je suis certain que tu vas survivre à cela tout comme une partie de ton nom l'indique.

_ C'est quoi le nom que la Devineresse a choisi pour moi ?

_ Ton nom véritable nom est : Lakh Lómion. Lakh qui veut dire ''victoire sur la mort'' et Lómion ''fils du crépuscule''.

_ Charmant comme nom.

_ Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, repose-toi. La potion que tu viens de boire est efficace, mais elle demande du temps pour agir et beaucoup de repos. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre son effet plus rapide, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela marche. Alors, pour mettre le plus de chance de ton côté, ne fais pas d'effort inutile et repose-toi. Je vais moi aussi prendre un peu de repos, car j'en ai grand besoin, avoua-t-il en se relevant après avoir passé tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry.

Snape amorça ensuite un pas vers une petite porte dérobée près de ses chaudrons, mais Harry l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

_J'ai une dernière question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Comment se fait-il que vous ayez l'apparence d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, alors que vous avez fait vos études en même temps que Sirius et Remus ?

_ Le métabolisme des elfes n'est pas le même que celui des sorciers. Pour que tu prennes bien la mesure de ce que cela veut dire, prenons pour exemple deux enfants qui naissent le même jour et à la même heure. L'un de ces enfants est un petit sorcier, alors que l'autre est un petit elfe. Ils vont grandir ensemble de la même façon jusqu'à atteindre leur vingtaine. À partir de là, le sorcier va continuer à vieillir alors que l'elfe ne changera plus. Quand le sorcier aura atteint l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans et aura l'apparence qui va avec, l'elfe lui, aura toujours l'allure de vingt ans.

_ Les elfes sont-ils immortels ?

_ Non fils, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous vieillissons simplement plus lentement, c'est tout. Tu as d'autres questions ?

_ Non.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, dit Snape avant de repartir.

Quand le maître de potion quitta la pièce après avoir salué Voldemort, Harry posa son regard sur le mage avec insistance.

_ Tu veux quelque chose, demanda aimablement Voldemort en lui rendant son regard.

_ Je me demande ce que vous attendez pour partir et ce que vous, vous y gagniez en me venant en aide.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter cette pièce avant la fin de la réception de ton héritage magique. Et ce que je gagne en t'aidant, tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Je t'expliquerais tout le moment venu.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ?

_ Parce que, comme ton père te l'a dit : chaque chose en son temps.

_ Pff ! Vous comptez rester là et me regarder dormir ?

_ Oui, je vais veiller sur ton sommeil.

_ Bizarrement, ces mots sortant de votre bouche ne me donnent aucune envie de dormir.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux, lui dit Voldemort en faisant venir à lui un livre depuis l'une des étagères.

Harry lutta vaillamment pour rester éveillé, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui.

 _« Harry faisait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar._

 __ Garçon, lèves-toi ! Ton acheteur est là, retentit la voix de son oncle._

 _Harry était allongé sur une table en croix les mains et les pieds attachés. Le jeune sorcier s'était évanoui sous les sévices infligés par son oncle. L'oncle en question prit un seau d'eau glacée et le renversa sur Harry. L'adolescent sortit de son inconscience en hurlant de douleur._

 __ Je t'ai dit de te lever bon à rien ! Ton premier acheteur est là._

 _Un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'avança et se mit aux côtés de Vernon. L'homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Alexander Adams, l'ami qui avait aidé à l'achat de Harry par le groupe de barbares et que Voldemort avait enlevé._

 __ Je te présente un ami à moi, tu vas te montrer très gentil avec lui, lui ordonna ensuite son oncle quand il eut assez de force pour garder les yeux ouverts._

 _L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer._

 __ Mon bon monsieur, voici la marchandise. Je vous laisse en tête-à-tête, dit Vernon d'une voix entendue et lui faisant un clin d'œil grossier._

 _Quand l'oncle d'Harry quitta la cave, le vieil homme se pencha au-dessus de l'adolescent et tenta de l'embrasser. Harry le mordit de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au sang. Pour se venger, l'homme lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Harry cria de souffrance._

 __ Sale petite vermine, tu vas déplorer ton geste. Je voulais me montrer tendre avec toi, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça..._

 _Et l'homme s'empara d'une serviette qu'il posa sur le visage d'Harry avant d'y renverser de l'eau froide. Harry commença à se noyer et s'étouffer sous la serviette. Il battit des pieds et des mains dans une vaine tentative de se soustraire à la torture, mais sans y parvenir. Après un dernier gigotement, il se tendit comme un arc de tout son long. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'homme pour lui enlever la serviette. Harry respira bruyamment en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il peina à faire renter de l'air dans ses poumons douloureux. Du vomi se rependit sur lui et des larmes sortirent de ses yeux hagards._

 _L'homme essuya la bouche de Harry et réessaya de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais Harry malgré sa faiblesse ne se laissa pas faire. L'homme fou de colère brancha une pince électrique à une batterie de voiture avant de la poser sur les tétons d'Harry. Le corps du jeune sorcier fut pris de spasmes très violents. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci. L'homme mit fin à cela après quelques secondes. Il retenta après cela d'embrasser Harry, mais il fut encore une fois de plus rejeté. L'homme prit un couteau et le plongea dans la chair du jeune homme._

 __ Tu sais, petite salope, j'ai une formation médicale et je sais très précisément ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas mettre tes jours en péril. Je peux jouer à ce jeu pendant très longtemps. Alors, donne-moi ce que je veux et je serais gentil avec toi. Je pourrais même, si tu es très gentil t'acheter à ton oncle._

 __ Ja... jama... jamais... de... la... vie, lui répondit difficilement Harry._

 __ Comme tu veux, salope, dit l'homme avec rage avant de replonger le couteau dans le corps du sorcier._

 _L'homme alterna les tortures pendant deux heures, mais Harry ne lui céda jamais. Le sorcier n'avait plus que sa dignité et il se refusait à la céder à son bourreau. Fou de rage de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, l'homme s'acharna encore plus sur le corps du pauvre enfant. Quand l'oncle d'Harry descendit à la cave trois heures après l'arrivée du client, Harry était à demi conscient et du sang recouvrait l'homme. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur sa victime, la rage au fond de ses yeux. Vernon s'étonna de voir le torse du garçon se soulever encore. Avec tout le sang qu'il venait de perdre, il aurait dû être mort. Néanmoins, comme son neveu était un monstre, le voir respirer après tout cela n'avait rien de surprenant._

 __ Vous savez, dit l'homme à l'intention de l'oncle et sans se détourner du corps d'Harry._

 __ Quoi ?_

 __ Je connais des gens qui seront prêts à payer très, très cher pour votre neveu. Comme je vois les choses, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Si vous leur vendez maintenant, vous en tireriez un très bon prix et vous pourrez par la même occasion vous débarrasser de la charge qui vous reviendra de faire disparaître son cadavre après sa mort._

 __ Cela se chiffre à combien ?_ _demande Vernon avec grand intérêt._

 __ Quatre millions de livres._

 __ Mon Dieu ! Des gens sont prêts à débourser quatre millions pour ce monstre ?! s'étonna Vernon. Je suis partant, ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants de convoitise. »_

Harry se débattait dans son sommeil en poussant des cris étouffés par sa magie. Voldemort le regarda s'agiter durant une longue minute avant de s'approcher de lui, se faire une place dans le lit, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se débattit de plus belle au toucher du mage. Il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings saccadés. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans le silence le plus complet. Doucement, sans s'énerver et en faisant preuve d'une patience d'ange venant de lui, Voldemort le calma en lui passant lentement sa main sur le dos et en fredonnant une chanson un peu macabre, mais que le ton de la voix du mage ne laissa pas deviner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se calma. Quand Voldemort voulut quitter le lit et Harry, il se trouva bloqué dans un étau très serré.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter un endoloris bien placé. Me prendre pour un polochon, et puis quoi encore ! râla-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry faisait un rêve agréable où il était enveloppé dans un cocon de bien-être. Une douce source de chaleur le tenait bien au chaud et à l'abri du danger et de la souffrance. Le jeune sorcier se pelotonna confortablement auprès de cette fontaine de béatitudes avec avidité. Il poussa même un petit gémissement de contentement en frottant sa joue, tel un chat, sur la source de chaleur. Le jeune homme n'avait plus ressenti un tel confort depuis que son oncle l'avait vendu à cette bande de dégénérés.

C'était après le passage de sa sixième acheteuse que Vernon s'était débarrassé de lui. Harry devenait trop faible et son oncle, en plus de la somme considérable qu'il en avait retirée, avait peur de se retrouver avec un cadavre entre les pattes. Il avait donc pris contact avec le groupe que monsieur Adams lui avait fourni. Et deux jours plus tard, Harry faisait partie de ''l'animalerie du club'', comme ses membres la nommaient. Alors qu'Harry se collait un peu plus contre le générateur de quiétude, des bras musclés l'enserrèrent soudainement dans un étau effrayant.

Cette action eut pour effet de réveiller l'adolescent en sursaut. Le jeune homme fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive, comme tous les matins depuis presque six mois. Son cœur semblait vouloir battre le record de vitesse du monde magique tant il allait vite et fort ; tandis que son corps était pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Le jeune homme se débattit comme un tigre en cage pour se soustraire de l'étau qui l'enserrait, mais le propriétaire des bras ne fit que resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur lui. À ce moment-là, Harry était si paniqué à l'idée que l'un des membres du club soit venu le violenter dans son sommeil comme certains en avaient pris l'habitude avec ses camarades d'infortune, qu'il en perdit momentanément l'esprit.

Étonnamment, depuis son achat, personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui de cette façon. Contrairement à ses malheureux compagnons de misère, aucun de ses tourmenteurs n'avait levé la main de façon sexuelle. Toutes les personnes ayant levé la main sur lui, le firent dans le but de le torturer physiquement et mentalement. Jamais pour le soumettre sexuellement. Le seul à avoir eu un tel désir à son encontre fut le premier homme à qui son oncle l'avait loué : Mr Adams. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais obtenue, car l'homme souhaitait que Harry soit consentant durant de l'acte. Ce qui était absolument hors de question.

Pour en revenir aux membres du club, Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à lui de cette façon. Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait assisté à suffisamment de viols de ses camardes de cellules pour remercier Merlin de lui avoir épargné une telle ignominie. Durant toute la période de sa captivité, se faire violer était devenu sa plus grande hantise. Donc, sentir des bras si forts et fermes autour de son corps à son réveil fit craindre le pire à Harry. Le sorcier ne pensait pas pouvoir se remettre d'une telle agression. Il préférait mille fois la mort que de subir un viol. Le poids de ce simple mot donna de la force à Harry qui repoussa son agresseur non seulement avec ses bras, mais aussi avec sa magie. Un énorme soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il fut soulagé du poids de son assaillant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux qu'il avait gardés fermés tout au long de sa lutte.

Un gémissement de douleur et une flopée de grossièretés dignes d'un marin d'eau douce s'élevèrent d'un côté de la pièce. Harry dirigea naturellement son regard vers la source du bruit. En découvrant l'auteur des injures, Harry hésita entre rire ou courir se cacher. Mais étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un gryffondor sans peur et sans reproche qui fonçait sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, le jeune sorcier partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Pourquoi Harry était-il aussi amusé ? Parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de voir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, craint par tout le monde sorcier, les quatre fers en l'air, échevelé et qui proférait des insultes à faire rougir votre grande mère.

En effet, Voldemort était étalé de tout son long contre un mur et essayait de se remettre sur ses pieds sans trop y parvenir. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se mettre debout, une force invisible le faisait retomber sur le carrelage de pierre. Ce qui le faisait pester avec rage. Mais pour savoir comment ce grand sorcier en était arrivé là, il faut revenir quelques minutes en arrière. Voldemort était profondément endormi dans les bras d'Harry. Le mage noir n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Mais étonnamment, il n'avait eu aucun problème à s'écrouler comme une masse quand il avait rejoint Harry dans son minuscule lit.

Le sorcier noir dormait donc du sommeil du juste, quand il fut sorti de celui-ci par les déplacements d'Harry qui se pelotonnait confortablement sur lui. Lorsque Harry avait poussé un soupir de bien-être en le collant plus que de raison, le mage avait ouvert les yeux lentement. Il avait ensuite posé un regard interrogateur sur le fils de son mangemort en se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son lit ; avant de se souvenir de la nuit précédente. Voldemort s'était ainsi remémoré du cauchemar qu'avait fait l'adolescent et par la même occasion de ce qui avait suivi. En gros, c'était lui qui se trouvait dans le lit d'Harry et non le contraire. Ne souhaitant pas être surpris par Snape dans une fâcheuse position et surtout, ne voulant pas avoir affaire aux foudres de ce dernier, le sorcier avait cherché à se soustraire de l'emprise du jeune homme. Cependant, celui-ci s'était accroché à lui avec force comme s'il avait deviné les intentions du mage et refusait de le laisser partir. Ne parvenant pas à se défaire des bras de Harry et ne voulant en aucun cas le réveiller en insistant, le Lord noir s'était avoué vaincu et s'était immobilisé. Il avait toutefois lancé un regard rempli d'exaspération au jeune homme.

Non, mais, pour qui cet avorton le prenait-il ? s'était demandé Voldemort en fusillant Harry du regard. Il n'était pas un doudou pour adolescents par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais malgré tout son agacement, le mage n'avait rien fait pour sortir Harry de son sommeil ou le décrocher de lui. Il était même allé jusqu'à passer ses deux bras autour du jeune homme pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry avait commencé à s'agiter dans tous les sens en assenant des coups de pied au Lord. Celui-ci avait resserré naturellement son emprise sur Harry afin de le calmer un peu. Le résultat fut que le jeune homme s'était débattu encore plus et avec plus de vigueur en ayant recours à sa magie.

Voldemort ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait qu'au moment où son dos avait violemment rencontré le mur d'en face. Une force magique colossale et vicieuse avait ensuite pris un malin plaisir à le clouer au sol comme une médiocre mouche. Voilà comment le plus grand et craint de tous les mages connus à ce jour se retrouva coincé au sol, retenu par une force invisible. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, Voldemort se débattit comme un beau diable afin de se mettre debout. Malheureusement pour le pauvre mage noir, à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, il se retrouvait aussitôt plaqué au sol. Et ce petit manège commença à sérieusement énerver le Lord noir. Le peu de patience qu'avait Voldemort vola en éclat quand Harry se mit à rire de lui. Le mage péta un câble. Fou de rage, il usa de toutes ses forces pour annuler le sort que le jeune sorcier avait inconsciemment placé sur lui. Quand il y parvient au bout de la cinquième tentative, Voldemort, comme une furie, fonça sur Harry avec l'intention de lui faire payer sa plaisanterie.

Harry cessa de ricaner quand il vit le mage s'avancer vers lui, le visage marqué par la colère et la baguette à la main. Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la sienne avant de se rappeler que son oncle l'avait brisé juste après lui avoir appris que Dumbledore ne voulait plus de lui à Poudlard. La peur au ventre, Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit en attendant de recevoir le sort que Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à lui jeter. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que le sort ne soit pas trop douloureux ou mortel. Cependant, une minute passa sans que rien ne se produise. Harry ouvrit doucement un œil pour voir ce qui retenait le mage. Voldemort était debout devant le lit et le regardait avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de sa baguette magique ni trace de sa colère.

_Je ne te ferait jamais de mal Harry, alors ôte-moi cette grimace ridicule de ton visage.

_C'est ça ! Et moi comme un imbécile, je vais vous croire sur parole après que vous ayez passé des années à tenter de me tuer, lui rétorque Harry sur la défensive en retrouvant son légendaire courage.

_ Ça, c'était avant que je ne découvre qui tu es en réalité.

_ Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que le simple fait que je sois peut-être le fils de Snape vous a fait oublier votre haine envers moi ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Non, que tu sois le fils de Severus n'a rien à voir avec mon changement d'attitude à ton égard.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui en est la cause alors ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu n'es pas encore prêt à le savoir. Tu dois d'abord accepter ce que ton père vient de t'apprendre avant que je ne te révèle le pourquoi de mon soudain changement.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'apprendre maintenant ? Je suis capable d'encaisser ce que vous avez à me dire. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a beaucoup affecté certes, mais je reste moi-même d'une certaine façon. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis solide. Alors, n'hésitez pas à me confier votre petit secret, essaya Harry.

_Non, cela va devoir attendre que tu te familiarises avec ce que tu viens de découvrir. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, ensuite, je vais régler quelques affaires et je reviens te voir, lui Voldemort en lui tournant le dos.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, lui lança Harry contrarié de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse.

_ Eh non, mon petit elfe, tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu, répliqua Voldemort. Je tiens absolument à être présent au moment où tu vas recevoir ton héritage. Chose qui risque d'arriver à tout moment. Et avec le danger que représente la réception de ce dernier, je pense que ma présence t'aidera à traverser cette épreuve.

_ En quoi votre présence devrait-elle m'aider ? Et puis, selon Snape, c'est demain soir que je vais recevoir ce fameux héritage. Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de rester avec moi aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez très bien revenir demain si vous tenez tant à être présent.

_ Certes, normalement cela devrait se produire demain, mais avec toi, il vaut mieux être prudent. Et en ce qui concerne ma présence, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par la magie. Et c'est ce qui nous unit qui va te permettre de recevoir ton héritage avec un peu plus de facilité.

_ Je ne savais pas que nous étions unis par quelque chose d'autre que la haine et encore moins par la magie, dit ironiquement Harry.

_ Tu es au courant de la prophétie nous concernant au moins ? demanda Voldemort avec consternation.

_ Quelle prophétie ?

_ Celle qui m'a conduit à vouloir ta mort.

_ Non, je n'en ai pas connaissance. Elle parle de quoi ? demanda avec curiosité Harry.

_ Pour faire simple, elle dit que tu es la seule personne à avoir le pouvoir de me tuer.

_La bonne blague ! Et comment je fais ça ?

_ Il paraîtrait que tu possèdes un pouvoir connu de personne. Mais au vu des dernières découvertes, je pense que je me suis trompé de cible à moins que la prophétie ne soit qu'une simple machination de Dumbledore.

_ Je peux connaitre le contenu de celle-ci ? demanda Harry.

_ Non, car cela n'a plus la moindre importance maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est à présent hors de question que tu meurs. Tu dois rester en vie par tous les moyens et je vais m'assurer personnellement que cela soit le cas.

_ Je dois avoir une valeur marchande énorme pour vous si vous tenez autant à ma survie et à ma sécurité maintenant, déclara Harry d'une voix cynique.

_ Ne te qualifie jamais de marchandise ! ordonna Voldemort d'un ton furieux. Tu représentes bien plus pour moi que toutes les richesses de ce monde. Si je ne te dis pas ce qui est à l'origine de mon changement de comportement, c'est parce que tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre et encore moins à l'accepter, lui expliqua le mage avec ce que Harry aurait qualifié de douceur venant d'une autre personne. Je vais partir maintenant. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder à venir te voir.

Sur ces mots, le Lord noir quitta le laboratoire. Et effectivement, à peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui, que Snape avait fait son entrée dans la pièce.

_Bonjour fils, comment te portes-tu en ce beau matin ?

Harry ne répondit pas, car trop abasourdi par les dernières phrases de Voldemort. Qu'était-il pour le mage noir au juste ? Ce fut la question que se posa Harry durant une bonne partie de la journée et du début de la soirée.

 **LDD**

Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui cultivait l'élégance et le paraître à un niveau artistique. Il avait un penchant exagéré pour la mode et se faisait un point d'honneur à ne porter du noir qu'en de rares occasions et seulement s'il y était obligé. Lucius ne pouvait sortir de sa chambre sans être parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Même sa femme ne l'avait jamais vu au naturel. Il se levait toujours avec deux heures d'avance pour être certain de ne pas manquer de temps dans ses préparatifs. Il avait dans sa luxueuse salle de bains, bien plus de produits de beauté que sa propre femme. Pour lui, donner une bonne image de soi était bien plus important que de se nourrir. Lucius avait aussi une grande horreur de la saleté et de la laideur. Malfoy aurait fait sans aucun doute un parfait elfe Noldor s'il n'avait pas été sorcier.

Quand son maître lui avait ordonné avec menace à l'appui, de prendre du Polynectar afin de remplacer Snape, Lucius avait vu son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Rien que l'idée de ressembler ne serait-ce que d'un pour cent à son ami Severus, donnait des sueurs froides au dandy. Lucius avait bien entendu tenté d'échanger sa place avec sa femme, mais cette dernière avait tout bonnement refusé. En effet, lorsque l'aristocrate avait demandé à Narcissa de prendre la place de Severus pendant que lui-même prendrait celle de sa femme, celle-ci lui avait ri au nez en guise de réponse. Eh oui ! Pour le Malfoy, devenir une femme pendant quelques jours était bien plus convenable et supportable que de prendre l'apparence de Snape.

Ce fut donc à contrecœur, trainant les pieds, qu'un Lucius tristounet, sous les traits de Snape et faisant une tronche de quatre mètres de long, prit la place du maître de potions dans la prestigieuse école de magie anglaise. Il se glissa dans le château au milieu de la nuit sans être vu ou reconnu. Le matin, en prenant sa douche, il fit tout son possible pour éviter de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il essaya d'ôter le gras qui recouvrait sa tête afin d'améliorer quelque peu l'apparence de Snape, mais ce fut en vain. Et malgré l'utilisation de tous les sortilèges de sa connaissance et de tous ses produits de beauté, le gras fut bien trop tenace. Lucius avait fini par abandonner au bout d'une heure d'acharnement. S'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il avait intérêt à sortir de cette chose hideuse que Snape osait appeler salle de bains.

En ouvrant le placard à vêtements pour se prendre une tenue, Lucius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. La garde-robe était remplie de robes sorcières de même modèle et de même couleur. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer le noir comme étant une couleur. Le pauvre Malfoy essaya de transfigurer les robes en quelque chose de plus potable, mais les robes refusèrent de changer. Quand il persista dans son idée de métamorphose, les vêtements répliquèrent. Lucius fut recouvert de furoncles purulents. Le Mangemort faillit tourner de l'œil en découvrant les pustules. Lorsqu'il parvint à se ressaisir du choc provoqué par l'apparition des abcès, il entreprit de se débarrasser de ceux qui étaient trop visibles comme le temps lui manquait pour toutes les éliminer. Il se dépêcha ensuite, et à contrecœur, il se saisit de l'une des horribles robes ainsi que d'un pantalon et d'une chemise pour s'en vêtir.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de quitter les appartements de Snape et se rendit à la grande salle. En arrivant, il fut un peu surpris de voir que tout le monde était déjà présent et que le directeur Albus Dumbledore était sur le point de faire un discours. Lucius ne prit pas le temps de se poser des questions et alla prendre place au côté de Minerva McGonagall. À peine s'était-il installé que Dumbledore prit la parole.

_ Comme je vous disais au début du repas pour ceux qui étaient présents, commença le directeur, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer mes enfants. Il fit une pause théâtrale ensuite et prit un mouchoir qu'il passa sur ses yeux secs. J'ai appris hier au soir que le jeune Potter a été victime d'un malheureux accident. Celui-ci est survenu durant la formation qui le préparait à affronter Voldemort.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à cette annonce.

_ Quelle...de quelle sorte d'accident s'agit-il ? demanda une jeune femme brune à la table des gryffondor.

_ Je suis au regret de vous apprendre Miss Granger, qu'il s'agit d'un accident mortel.

Des pleurs, des hurlements et des évanouissements suivirent cette déclaration.

_Non ! Harry ne peut pas être mort ! Je ne vous crois pas, beugla une jeune femme rousse se trouvant à la même table que la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Et pourtant, Miss Weasley, c'est la stricte vérité, dit tristement Dumbledore.

La jeune femme fut prise de bruyants sanglots tout comme le reste de la grande salle.

 **LDD**

Comme il l'avait dit, Voldemort était revenu après avoir fait ce qu'il avait annoncé. À son entrée dans le laboratoire, il fut surpris de trouver Snape et Harry riant aux éclats.

_ Je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis pris, mais il s'est retrouvé collé au sol sans possibilités de se mettre debout. C'était vraiment hilarant. Et si vous aviez vu ses cheveux, ils étaient encore plus en bataille que les miens. Et les jurons qu'il proférait, c'était incroyable. Si vous voulez, je vous placerai le souvenir dans une pensine.

_ Oui, je veux bien, lui dit Snape en rigolant.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez bien maintenant, retentis la voix agacée de Voldemort.

Le mage avait compris que le père et le fils se moquaient de lui dans son dos.

_ Puis-je me joindre moi aussi à votre hilarité ? Votre conversation semble très drôle, dit-il avec sarcasme.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous venons de finir, lui répondit rapidement Harry.

_ Maître, vous êtes de retour, je ne vous attendais pas avant demain soir, dit Snape en essayant de cacher son sourire.

_ C'est étrange, puisque je t'ai déjà dit que je comptais rester jusqu'au soir de son héritage.

_ J'ai sans doute oublié ce passage, répondit hypocritement Snape. Je voudrais vous remercier pour le don magique que vous avez offert à mon fils. Il semblerait que celui-ci, combiné à la potion, a fait des merveilles. Harry est presque guéri. Je pense que d'ici demain soir, il aura suffisamment récupéré pour supporter son héritage. Je vais toutefois lui redonner de la potion pour mettre plus de chances de notre côté.

_ Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, approuva Voldemort. Au fait Severus, poursuivit le mage noir.

_Oui.

_J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il se trouve dans nos geôles. Quand tu auras le temps, pense à te rendre là-bas.

_ Un cadeau pour moi ? Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

_ Rends-toi là-bas et tu le sauras, se contenta de répondre Voldemort. J'ai donné des ordres pour qu'on te le garde bien chaud, informa ensuite le Lord d'une voix mielleuse.

_J'irais donc y jeter un œil après que mon fils soit sorti intact de son legs.

_ C'est quoi ce cadeau ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir, lui dit Voldemort.

_ Encore un secret ! Ça commence à devenir pénible. Essayez-vous de concurrencer Dumbledore ? s'exaspéra Harry.

_ Certainement pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet individu et loin de moi l'idée de le concurrencer dans quoi que ce soit. Il est bien sûr évident que je lui suis supérieur en tout, lui dit Voldemort avec orgueil.

_ Avec un tel ego, est-ce que vous arrivez à franchir les portes sans vous cogner dessus ? marmonna Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Voldemort perplexe.

_ Rien. Oubliez, c'est moldu, répondit dit Harry.

Voldemort n'insista pas.

_ Oh avant que cela ne me sorte de la tête, dit-il ensuite à l'intention de Snape. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Lucius quand tu étais attelé à la fabrication de la potion de ton fils.

_ Lucius ? Que voulait-il ? demanda Snape avant de se raviser. Et puis non, laissez-moi deviner, il s'est fait avoir par l'un des sorts que j'ai placés sur mes robes !

_ Vous avez placé des sorts sur vos vêtements, s'étonna Harry incrédule.

_ Oui, j'ai dû m'y résoudre après avoir subi plusieurs attaques d'élèves qui ont tenté de changer la couleur de mes robes.

_ Quels sont les effets de ces sorts ? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

_ Ils recouvrent le corps de mes attaquants de pustules purulentes, changent la couleur de leur peau et leur donnent une teinte visqueuse et mal odorante. Une fois, le directeur a eu droit à la totale. C'était vraiment amusant à voir. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais tenté de changer les couleurs de mes robes, dit Snape avec satisfaction.

_ En fait, vous êtes un farceur tout comme les maraudeurs, dit Harry avec étonnement.

_ Certainement pas ! réfuta Snape avec force. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet idiot de Black et de sa clique !

_ Si je vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, intervient Voldemort irrité qu'on l'ait oublié.

_ Eh bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, commença Harry avant de se faire couper la parole par son père.

_ Que vous a appris Lucius ? demanda rapidement Snape.

_ Il semblerait qu'Albus ait fait une annonce le lendemain de la libération de ton fils dans la grande salle.

_ Et qu'a-t-il dit au juste ?

_ Il a annoncé la mort d'Harry Potter.

_ Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?

_ Non, je suis très sérieux. D'après Lucius, il a fait passer cela pour un accident durant un entraînement qui devait le préparer à m'affronter.

_ Est-ce que la presse est au courant ?

_ Non, mais d'après Lucius, Rita Skeeter a obtenu un rendez-vous avec Albus demain pour une exclusivité.

_ Je n'arrive pa... Snape n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car Harry poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Snape et Voldemort se retournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le jeune sorcier. Harry était entouré par un tourbillon vert qui le souleva à six mètres du sol. Des éclairs de lumière illuminaient de temps en temps le tourbillon qui changeait de couleur. Des cris de douleur sortaient régulièrement de la mini tornade. Snape essaya de rejoindre son fils, mais il fut repoussé violemment en arrière. Voldemort, lui, se contenta de fixer son regard sur le tourbillon. Le phénomène dura deux heures environ. La couleur du tourbillon passant du vert au noir avec une grande rapidité. Durant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois de hurler de souffrance.

Les deux hommes durent assister, impuissants, à tout cela. Au bout de ce qui avait paru durer une éternité pour Snape, les cris cessèrent et le tourbillon s'estompa lentement. Ensuite, petit à petit, une silhouette se dessina devant les deux hommes. En premier, ce fut une longue chevelure d'un blanc parfait et très brillante qui fit son apparition. Ensuite, une silhouette élancée, fine et mesurant un peu moins de 1m70 se dévoila. Deux oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa chevelure. Son visage était fin, délicat comme de la porcelaine.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert chatoyant et flamboyant. On aurait cru du métal liquide. Sur son front et incrusté dessus comme faisant partie intégrante de sa personne, se trouvait un rubis presque sombre et étoilé. La couleur de sa peau avait l'aspect noir de l'obsidienne polie. Une magie sauvage et indomptable se dégageait de l'être. Et comme tout elfe, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le regard de la nouvelle apparition se posa sur Snape et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses qui firent apparaitre la blancheur parfaite de ses dents.

_Bonjour père, comment me trouvez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, presque indécente.

_C'est impossible ! chuchota Snape en faisant deux pas en arrière. Dans son regard on pouvait lire de l'étonnement, mais surtout, de la peur.

 **LDD**

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas. Il venait de ressentir le réveil d'une magie très puissante, ancienne et effroyable. Normalement, cela ne devait pas être possible. Une telle puissance ne pouvait venir que d'un seul être. Et cet être, il s'était chargé de l'éliminer il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait fait croire à son frère qu'il avait envoyé son enfant loin de lui sans lui faire le moindre mal, mais en vérité, il avait placé un charme d'une magie très noire qui devait tuer l'enfant l'année de ses onze ans. Il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci ait survécu à l'activation du sortilège. Donc, cet éveil ne devait en aucun être possible.

À moins qu'il ne se soit trompé d'enfant. Mais cela était impossible, son frère n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant ; et il avait refusé de prendre une nouvelle femme ou une maîtresse après l'assassinat de sa reine. Donc, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce qu'il venait de ressentir soit possible. Il avait éliminé le seul être capable de s'éveiller et de s'opposer à lui. Il était donc impossible qu'il puisse ressentir une telle magie. Il était certain que l'enfant de la prophétie du dragon était mort. Il avait fait toutes les vérifications l'année où l'enfant avait atteint son onzième anniversaire.

Et des années plus tard, après avoir surpris une conversation qui l'avait fait croire que l'enfant avait peut-être survécu et qu'il était devenu parent à son tour. Il avait fait enlever celui-ci et fait éliminer la mère de ce dernier afin d'éliminer tout risque. Certes, il avait perdu la trace de l'enfant, car les sorciers qu'il avait envoyés n'étaient jamais revenus avec ce dernier, cependant, il était parvenu à le retrouver des années plus tard et il s'était assuré après des années d'expérimentation qu'il ne représentait aucun danger avant d'ordonner son élimination. Une élimination qui allait lui permettre de passer à la suite de son plan.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit de Dumbledore :'' se serait-il trompé ? Harry serait-il l'enfant de la prophétie du dragon ?'' Mais si c'est bien le cas, il est déjà mort. Donc, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela soit lui. Dans ce cas, est-ce que comme il l'avait toujours pensé sans pouvoir en être certain, l'enfant en question était-il Snape, le père de Harry ? Et à moins que Potter ait survécu au lion, il ne voyait pas une autre explication à ce soudain réveil. Et le directeur savait pour y avoir assisté, qu'Harry était bel et bien mort. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux le lion lui sauter dessus.

Dumbledore s'était rendu chez le moldu qui avait organisé la soirée pour assister au trépas d'Harry. Il avait transplané pile au moment où le lion écrasait de tout son poids l'adolescent. Donc, Albus savait sans l'ombre d'un doute possible qu'Harry Potter était mort. Ce qui voulait dire que Snape était celui qui venait de se réveiller. Il allait devoir se méfier de lui et trouver un moyen de l'éliminer dans les plus brefs délais. Cela n'allait pas être facile, car l'elfe qui se cachait sous les traits du maître des potions était très rusé et incroyablement fort pour un elfe aussi jeune. Mais Albus ne s'inquiétait pas, il trouverait bien un moyen de se débarrasser du professeur de potion et empêcherait par la même occasion la prophétie de se réaliser. Avec cette idée en tête, Albus se rendit à son bureau et sortit un vieux parchemin. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire : la prophétie du dernier prophète Dragon.

 _§$ Quand viendront les temps sombres,_

 _Guerre et famine s'abattront sur le monde_

 _Les frontières entre les peuples seront abolies_

 _Pendant que frères et sœurs en viendront à lever la main l'un sur l'autre_

 _Chaos et mort marcheront main dans la main_

 _La lumière embrassera les ténèbres et des ténèbres émergera la lumière._

 _Du dernier Drow viendra la paix_

 _Mais, prenez garde à ce qu'il ne se perd pas dans l'obscurité_

 _Car de lui seul, viendra votre salut. §§_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Alisa-kun** : Merci pour ton com.

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ton com. Nom la mère d'Harry n'était pas une Drow dans cette version. Sinon, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour Lucius, il est en sécurité pour l'instant. Dans certaine fics, les Malfoy me font penser à un ancien ami à moi. Ce mec prenait tellement soin de lui que j'avais parfois l'impression que c'était lui la fille et moi rien d'autre qu'une souillon face à lui. C'était rageant, surtout quand il me sortait son : non, je ne suis pas gay, je suis un Métrosexuel ! Je crois que j'ai voulu me venger de lui à travers Lucius. Bref, sinon, pour Dumbledore, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'est l'esprit dans le chapitre 11.

 **Lysa Sucre** : Merci pour ton com. Alors, tu vas en apprendre un début de réponse sur ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Quand Harry comprit que Dumbledore avait annoncé sa mort à tout Poudlard, quelque chose se brisa dans son esprit. Il fut alors pris d'une douleur effroyable qui se rependit dans tout son corps comme une trainée de poudre lui broyant les entrailles. Cela le plia en deux, alors qu'un tourbillon venu d'on ne sais où, vint s'abattre sur lui, l'écartant de son père et du Lord noir.

Harry sentit tous les os de son corps se briser avant de se réassembler d'une façon différente. La douleur fut tellement forte, que le jeune homme pensa perdre l'esprit. En plus de la douleur produit par la brisure de ses os, sa tête n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de le faire souffrir. C'était intolérable. Inhumain. Harry n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir autant souffert lorsqu'il était aux mains du cercle de barbares qui l'avait acheté à son oncle. Non ! Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver. Absolument rien. L'adolescent ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son calvaire avait commencé, mais à un moment donné, il entendre une voix venant du fin fond de sa tête lui demander s'il était assez fort pour prétendre au statut de Drow.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un Drow, cependant une chose était claire : il ne voulait pas mourir. Et d'après l'intonation de la voix, c'est ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour en devenir un. Donc, quoi que soit un Drow, il devait tout faire pour en devenir un. Voilà pourquoi il répondit avec assurance à la voix venant du fond de son esprit : "Je le suis ! ". Après cette déclaration, le sorcier se retrouva dans un paysage grisâtre où il n'y avait ni bruit, ni végétation, ni âme qui vive.

Quelques secondes après son apparition sur ces lieux étranges, les contours d'une ombre se dessinèrent devant lui. Petit à petit, elle prit la forme d'un jeune homme, mais pas n'importe qui. L'apparition était sa réplique parfaite, si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient d'un blanc neigeux.

Le clone d'Harry le regarda avec de la convoitise dans les yeux. Il avait un air prédateur sur le visage. Tout en s'approchant d'Harry, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire de rapace. Harry fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. En réponse, son sosie stoppa sa marche et fixa intensément Harry dans les yeux.

« As-tu peur de moi, fils de Eressëa Fëanturi ? » Lui demanda l'apparition. « Certainement pas ! » Lui rétorqua Harry en faisant un pas en avant pour bien le lui montrer. « Bien. Alors, dans ce cas, prépare-toi à défendre ta vie. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, sa réplique lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri de guerre. Au beau milieu de son saut, une épée très simple et fine apparut dans sa main droite. Il brandit l'arme en direction du sorcier avec l'intention évidente de le blesser ou même de le tuer.

Ce fut par simple réflexe qu'Harry évita l'attaque in extremis. Son instinct de survie le poussa à se laisser tomber à terre et à rouler sur le sol pour échapper à son assaillant. Cependant, son adversaire suivit son mouvement et parvint à lui planter la lame de son épée très profondément dans l'épaule gauche. Harry poussa un hurlement d'agonie. Sa réplique retira l'épée lentement de la plaie et du sang en coula.

« Si c'est ainsi que tu comptes défendre ta vie, autant me laisser te transpercer le cœur maintenant. De cette façon, tu feras gagner du temps. » Railla la réplique avec mépris.

« C'est facile de crâner avec une arme à la main, lui dit Harry avec colère. »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de t'en procurer une, fils d'Eressëa Fëanturi. »

« Et comment je fais ça moi ? interrogea Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre, fut la réponse moqueuse du sosie. Mon rôle est de juger ton aptitude à devenir ou non un Drow, pas à te former. »

« C'est quoi un Drow de toute façon ? » demanda Harry en se redressant péniblement.

« Je te le dirais, commença le double, mais à la seule condition que tu puisses survivre à cette épreuve, ajouta-t-il. »

« À quoi rime cette épreuve ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et pendant que j'suis, t'es qui toi ? »

« Nous sommes dans ton subconscient, lui répondit son sosie. Et cette épreuve sert à déterminer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as les aptitudes pour devenir un Drow. Et enfin, en ce qui me concerne, je suis toi. »

« C'est quoi à la fin un Drow ? s'énerva Harry. Et comment peux-tu être moi ? C'est complètement insensé. »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cela à un rapport avec ta mère et ton héritage magique. Il semble que ton père t'en a déjà parlé, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est de quoi tu vas hériter. Enfin, si tu survis à mon épée, se moqua le sosie avant d'ajouter cruellement : Je te préviens toutefois que si par miracle tu viens à sortir vivant de notre combat, il n'est pas sûr que ton père apprécie la nature de ton héritage. »

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? »

« Si tu survis, tu le sauras. » Se contenta de lui répondre sa réplique.

« En gros, pour avoir des réponses, je dois te tuer ? conclut Harry. »

« Me tuer est un bien grand mot, fils d'Eressëa Fëanturi. Tu ne pourras jamais y parvenir même avec une centaine d'années d'entrainement. Ce qu'en revanche tu dois faire, c'est de me prouver que tu es digne de moi. Digne de devenir le prochain Drow.»

« Je ne comprends pas. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit c'est quoi le truc avec ton : ''toi, c'est moi''. »

« C'est simple, je suis toi. Et toi, tu es moi."

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Ce qui ne m'étonne pas venant de toi, soupira le sosie. Pour faire simple, quand ta mère a été adoptée par des sorciers, tous ses gènes elfique (magie comprise) ce sont retirer dans les coins les plus reculés de son subconscient afin d'éviter l'activation de la malédiction qu'un elfe avait placée sur elle le jour de sa naissance. Une malédiction qui devait s'enclencher le jour de son onzième anniversaire.

« Ma mère était victime d'une malédiction ? s'étonna Harry. De qui et pourquoi ? »

« C'est à toi de trouver la réponse à ces questions, si tu survis. Quoi qu'il en soit, toujours dans le but de protéger ta mère, la magie de cette dernière à effacer des mémoires des sorciers qui l'on recueillit toute trace de l'apparence physique de cette. Tout ce que les parents adoptifs de ta mère savaient d'elle, était qu'elle appartenait au peuple elfe. Lorsque ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, la magie elfe qui était en elle s'est déplacée dans ton corps. Et cette fois aussi, pour ta sécurité, elle s'est faite discrète de la même manière qu'elle l'avait faite avec ta mère auparavant. Un peu trop discrète même. Ton père pense que c'est de sa faute si votre lien père/fils a été estropié; cependant, la vérité est tout autre. Au moment où l'héritage qui te venait de ton géniteur voulut fusionner avec celui provenant de ta mère afin de faire de toi un elfe à part entière, la magie de ta mère qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque en ce qui concerne ta sécurité a délibérément perverti le lien qui te reliait à ton père. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas pu accomplir sa tâche correctement, expliqua tranquillement la réplique. »

« De quel danger voulait-elle nous protéger au juste ? Et si je peux me permettre, pour la protection qu'elle m'a soi-disant fournie, elle aurait pu s'en passer, car je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ou vu. »

« Cela aussi, tu le sauras si tu survis, rabâcha la réplique. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la magie de ta mère ne te protégeait pas contre les sorciers ou les moldus, mais contre une menace bien plus dangereuse. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre de redit cette foutue phrase ! s'écria Harry. Et puis, comment ça se fait que le lien se soit réactivé du jour au lendemain ? »

« Comme tu approchais de l'âge où tu devais recevoir ton héritage, la magie elfe que t'a léguée ton père s'est rebellée et est parvenue à mutiler ce dernier, car elle craignait pour ta vie. À trop vouloir te protéger d'un danger, la magie héritée de ta mère en avait oublié les autres dangers. »

« Eh ben ! Merci à Snape dans ce cas, dit Harry. »

« Maintenant que cela est réglé, prépare-toi à mourir, lui dit sa réplique en se mettant en position de combat. »

« Attends un peu ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que voulait dire : ''moi, c'est toi et toi c'est moi ". »

« Je suis la réunion des magies de ton père et de ta mère. Pour faire simple, je suis ce que tu aurais dû devenir sans tout ça. Tout hormis cette apparence cela va s'en dire. Et pour gagner cette dernière, tu dois te montrer digne de moi. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'en recevant mon héritage tu vas prendre ma place et que moi je vais disparaître ? »

« Hahaha ! T'es un marrant toi. Non, je ne vais pas prendre ta place et tu ne vas pas disparaitre. Nous allons tout simplement fusionner. Tu resteras toi-même. Cependant, avec quelques différences dirais-je. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Ce qui auparavant te semblait inconcevable va te paraître normal. Bien, trêve de bavardage inutile, car tout cela ne te sera possible que si tu me prouves que tu en es digne. »

La réplique sauta brusquement sur Harry, l'épée en avant. Harry réussit à éviter le premier coup, mais pas le deuxième ni le troisième. Le jeune sorcier chercha un moyen de se défendre dans son environnement, mais il n'y avait rien autour. Alors que sa réplique lui enfonçait une fois de plus son épée dans le corps, Harry eut l'idée saugrenue de faire venir à lui une épée par la force de son esprit. Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas vraiment, pourtant, cela marcha.

Deux dagues en forme de phœnix de trente centimètres de longueur et de cinq centimètres de largeur apparurent dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait Harry, mais c'était mieux que rien. Sa réplique parut très surprise par l'apparition des deux armes. À partir de là, le combat devint plus équitable. Ils se battirent pendant ce qui sembla des heures avant que la réplique ne décrétât qu'Harry avait gagné. Il s'approcha ensuite de celui-ci et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Une lumière aveuglante les engloba tous les deux.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent directement sur son père. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui fit un sourire carnassier en lui demandant d'une voix provocatrice : ''Bonjour père, comment me trouvez-vous ?'' Pour toute réponse, son père se recula de lui en chuchotant d'une voix remplie de peur : " C'est impossible !'' Cette réaction fit très mal au jeune homme.

_Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton fils ? Pourquoi sa peau est-elle aussi sombre ?

_Donc, je ne rêve pas, dit Snape en se reprenant.

_ Si c'est au sujet de la couleur de sa peau, non effectivement, tu ne rêves pas.

Voldemort dit cela alors même que son regard se trouvait incapable de se détourner de la vision enchanteresse qui se dressait devant lui. Le mage avait trouvé le père magnifique, cependant, il ne trouva pas de mot suffisamment méritant pour qualifier le fils.

_ C'est incroyable, s'exclama soudainement Snape en s'approchant de son fils et en ayant miraculeusement oublié sa peur ! Je croyais la race disparue depuis des années. Depuis près d'une trentaine d'années, personne n'a eu l'occasion d'en voir un. Comment est-ce possible ? Dit-il en tournant autour de son fils qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

_ Je peux avoir une explication, demanda Voldemort qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'apparition des yeux.

_ Tu vas bien fils ? demanda Snape au lieu de répondre à son maître.

_ Il m'a dit que tu allais avoir peur de moi en me voyant, chuchota Harry de sa voix voluptueuse.

_ Qui cela ?

_ L'autre moi.

_Oh, ton côté elfique, dit Snape en l'inspectant minutieusement.

_ Tu savais cela et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! s'indigna Harry.

_ Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. Cela va à l'encontre des lois elfiques, fils.

_Et il y a en a beaucoup de ces lois ?

_Quelques-unes, mais tu finiras par toutes les connaitre.

_Pourquoi l'autre m'a dit que tu ne serais pas heureux de connaitre la nature de mon héritage ?

_ Pour un autre elfe que moi, cela aurait été le cas. Mais heureusement pour toi, ton père à l'esprit large et non étriqué comme ceux de notre espèce. Se vanta Snape.

_ Cela a-t-il à voir avec ma nouvelle apparence, car d'après les dires du vieux serpent qui te sert de maître, je ne ressemble en rien à l'une des descriptions que tu as faites des différentes races d'elfes.

Voldemort, qui s'était une fois de plus retrouvé exclu de la conversation, émit un bruit de gorge coléreux dont Harry ne fit pas grand cas. Son père suivant le mouvement, choisit de répondre à la question posée au lieu se soucier de son maître.

_Oui, en effet. La couleur de ta peau ne fait pas partie de celle dont je t'ai fait mention, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai omis de te parler de la cinquième race elfique.

_Quoi, il y aurait une autre race d'elfe ! s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

_ Effectivement, il existe une cinquième race : les elfes noirs. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé d'eux, c'est parce que c'est une race taboue. Et ils sont supposés avoir disparu depuis près de trente ans maintenant. Nous ne parlons jamais d'eux. Ce sujet est évité par tous les elfes.

_Pourquoi ?

_De toutes les communautés elfiques, les elfes noirs étaient les plus doués au combat et en magie. Ils étaient aussi doués d'une cruauté inimaginable. D'après les anciens, ils ne vivaient que pour combattre et pour la terreur qu'ils inspiraient aux autres. Et avant la montée au trône de leur premier roi, leur passe-temps favori était de prendre l'apparence de rois humains et de manigancer des guerres aux quatre coins du globe. Quand leur but était atteint, ils allaient gentiment vendre leurs services de mercenaires aux pays en guerre. Les elfes noirs étaient craints de tous les autres elfes, car non seulement c'étaient de redoutables guerriers, mais ils avaient aussi une résistance incroyable à la magie. Ils étaient donc extrêmement laborieux à tuer. Ils avaient aussi une sainte horreur des sorciers et ils s'amusaient à en faire la chasse sous l'apparence de moldu. Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine des chasses sorciers qui ont été menés par les Moldus par le passé.

_ Pourquoi haïssaient-ils autant les sorciers ?

_D'après ce que disent les légendes, Merlin aurait séduit une des leurs. Une dénommée Morgane, avant de lui briser le cœur en la quittant brusquement et sans explication. Morgane se serait donné la mort après cela. Il se trouve que pour les elfes noirs, les femmes tiennent une place très importante dans leur société. Morgane faisait partie de l'une des familles nobles et plus influentes du peuple souterrain. Elle était en fait, la seule fille de la famille. Sa mort a affecté plusieurs nobles, dont le roi et la reine. C'est son décès qui a engendré la haine des elfes noirs à l'encontre des sorciers.

_ Les femmes sont si importantes que ça pour les elfes noirs ? interrogea Harry avec intérêt.

_ Oui, elles le sont. En fait, d'après ce que je sais d'eux, contrairement aux autres peuples d'elfes, les elfes noirs étaient composés de quatre clans qui étaient gouvernés par des Ducs très puissants qui étaient eux-mêmes dirigés à leur tour par des Matrones cruelles et toujours avides de plus de pouvoir. Le seul elfe noir qui était plus haut placé que les Matrones était le roi.

_ Si les elfes noirs étaient aussi redoutables, comment ont-ils fait pour disparaitre ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je suis parvenu à arracher aux anciens, c'est que cela avait un rapport avec le roi des elfes noirs. Et comme les elfes ne mettent rien à l'écrit, car tout se transmet oralement, fils, je ne suis pas prêt à le découvrir.

_ Ils n'écrivent rien ! s'étonna Harry. C'est con comme système, mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, ajouta l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Sinon, pourquoi les qualifier de peuple souterrain ?

_ Dans la mesure où ils vivaient dans des grottes souterraines, je trouve que ce terme les désigne parfaitement.

_ Cela veut-il dire que je suis un être mauvais ? demanda ensuite doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

_ Non ! le détrompa Snape. Bien que l'on ait tendance à ranger les elfes noirs dans la catégorie des êtres malveillants, ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. La preuve, depuis qu'un roi avait pris la tête des clans, les massacres qu'ils commettaient quotidiennement avaient complètement cessé. Et à en croire les anciens, avant leur disparition, le roi était parvenu à faire la paix avec l'ensemble des elfes de la surface. Le peuple souterrain allait même rejoindre la coalition des elfique.

_ Donc, je ne suis pas forcé d'être cruel ?

_ Non fils, tu ne l'es pas. Et puis, qu'importe ! Tu seras ce que tu voudras être. Bon ou mauvais, tu seras et resteras mon fils. Je t'aimerais quoiqu'il advienne.

Harry regarda son père. Oui, son père, car il en était convaincu maintenant. Donc, Harry regarda Snape en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux. Il le fixa avec tant d'insistance que Snape grogna un :

_Quoi ?

_ C'est quoi un Drow ?

_ Où as-tu entendu ce mot ? demanda Snape avec surprise.

_ L'autre moi me l'a dit.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? demanda Snape fébrile.

_ Il m'a demandé si j'étais suffisamment fort et digne pour en devenir un. Et il m'avait promis une explication qui n'est jamais arrivée.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Non seulement ta mère était une elfe noir, mais il semblerait qu'elle était apparentée à la famille royale.

_ Hein ? La famille royale ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Je serais un genre de prince ou un truc comme ça ? demanda Harry complètement perdu.

_ Il se pourrait bien, car si ton autre toi t'a demandé si tu étais apte à devenir un Drow, c'est parce que tu dois avoir du sang royal dans tes veines.

_ Donc, tu sais ce qu'est un Drow ? redemanda Harry après être parvenu à digérer la nouvelle information.

On dirait que même en devant un elfe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se démarquer des autres encore une fois.

_ Je suis désolé, fils, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet. Tout ce dont je suis au courant, c'est que le terme Drow est lié à la famille royale des elfes noirs. Je ne sais rien de plus que cela, soupira avec regret Snape.

Tout en regrettant l'absence d'écrits de son peuple, Snape se demanda comment les Potter étaient parvenus à adopter magiquement sa femme. Normalement, rien ne pouvait altérer aussi profondément l'aspect d'un elfe noir. Une adoption magique aurait dû être de l'ordre de l'impossible, surtout si l'elfe était de sang royal. Et cela même avec l'aide d'une potion. Alors, comment les Potter, de simples sorciers étaient-ils parvenus à réaliser l'impensable ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Severus ? demanda Voldemort dont l'agitation de Snape commençait à porter sur les nerfs.

_ Je vous ai dit que les elfes noirs étaient groupés en quatre clans et qu'ils étaient très résistants à la magie.

_ Effectivement, approuva Voldemort.

_ Eh bien, ce que j'ai omis de vous dire, c'est que chaque clan avait une fonction bien précise. Cela allait du ravitaillement à la sécurité des clans. Et selon la fonction occupée et le nom du clan, les elfes étaient plus ou moins forts. Ce qui veut dire que leur résistance à la magie, et cela, sous toutes ses formes, varie en fonction de leur position sociale. Si les elfes noirs étaient si difficiles à tuer, c'était parce que très peu de sortilèges parvenaient à les affecter, et aussi, parce que leurs maléfices étaient tous très dangereux, presque impossibles à éviter et mortels une fois sur dix.

_ Où veux-tu en venir Severus ? questionna Voldemort avec impatience.

_ J'y viens. Donc, en sachant que si on devait dresser une chaîne alimentaire des clans, les membres de la famille royale seraient au-dessus de tout le monde. Alors, comment les Potter se sont-ils pris pour réaliser une adoption magique sur ma femme ?

_ La magie de ma mère l'a permis, répondit Harry d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

_ Que viens-tu de dire, fils ? demanda Snape à Harry en pensant avoir mal entendu.

_ Mon autre moi me l'a dit.

Harry résuma ensuite sa conversation avec son autre lui à son père et à Voldemort.

_D'après mon autre moi, c'est la magie de ma mère qui l'a autorisé dans le but de la protéger d'une malédiction qu'un elfe avait placée sur elle quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il m'a aussi dit que c'est de la faute de cette magie si le lien entre nous n'a pas fonctionné.

Snape reçut cette nouvelle avec un immense soulagement. De savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son fils avait eu à endurer autant de souffrance, enleva un poids considérable de ses épaules. Et sans y avoir pensé, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il lui promit dans un chuchotement presque inaudible de ne plus jamais le quitter et de toujours être là pour lui. Harry resta immobile dans les bras de son père complètement tétanisé, avant de lentement lever les siennes pour les passer autour de lui afin de profiter de son premier câlin paternel. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine ferme de celui-ci et versa des larmes silencieuses. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Voldemort, prit d'exaspération, ne mette fin à cette chaleureuse étreinte.

_ Bon, c'est fini ces niaiseries dégoutantes !

Le père et le fils se séparèrent doucement. Harry, après avoir essuyé discrètement ses yeux, tira puérilement la langue à Voldemort avant de cacher sa tête dans les robes de son père en rigolant de sa bêtise. Le mage secoua la tête de désespérance devant tant de maturité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à Harry, celui-ci s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras de son père.

_Ce doit être les effets secondaires de la réception de son héritage, déclara inutilement Snape. Je vais le mettre au lit.

_ Attends ! stoppa Voldemort alors que Snape allait déposer son fils sur le petit lit se trouvant dans le laboratoire. Donne-le-moi, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Je vais le porter dans sa chambre.

_Il a une chambre ! S'étonna le maître des potions. Je ne le savais pas.

_Oui, je lui ai fait préparer une à la seconde où tu m'as appris son identité et par la même occasion ce qu'il est pour moi, dit Voldemort avec désinvolture.

_ Montrez-moi le chemin, je vous suis, lui dit alors Snape en resserrant sa prise sur son fils.

L'elfe ne voulait pas, enfin, il avait un mal fou à se séparer de son enfant retrouvé.

_ Je ne vais pas le manger, s'exaspéra le mage. Tu peux me le confier sans crainte Severus, ajouta Voldemort d'une voix qu'il voulait tendre, mais d'où ne perçait que l'agacement devant le comportement de papa poule de Snape.

_ Permettez-moi de douter de cette déclaration, lui répliqua Snape avec scepticisme. Je ne suis pas aveugle, maître, ajouta-t-il de sa douce voix railleuse en appuyant fortement sur le maître.

_ Te voilà reparti avec ton insolence Severus. Je pensais que tu devais faire quelque chose à ce sujet, lui rappela Voldemort sur un ton menaçant en s'avançant dans le but de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Mais Snape, loin de le lui tendre, se recula de deux pas.

_ Mais je fais des efforts monstres pour me corriger sur ce point, maître, répondit Snape en ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté par le ton menaçant du mage.

Il replaça correctement Harry dans ses bras en gardant un œil vigilant sur Voldemort dont le regard ne quittait jamais le jeune elfe dans les bras de Snape.

Voldemort avait le désir incontrôlable de plonger ses doigts dans la tignasse lisse et brillante d'Harry. Le mage n'avait encore jamais de sa vie, posé les yeux sur une telle beauté. Harry était un chef-d'œuvre de perfection. Le mage avait attendu des décennies pour pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de son jumeau magique, et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais envisagé que celui-ci serait son pire ennemi et encore moins qu'il serait d'une telle splendeur. Le mage comprenait parfaitement les réticences de Snape à lui confier son fils, même pour un si court trajet. Lui-même ne se faisait pas confiance sur ce point.

Quand Voldemort avait appris l'existence de son jumeau et de ce que cela allait engendrer pour lui, il avait été pris d'une rage et d'un sentiment d'injustice sans bornes. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Pourquoi son ancêtre, cet imbécile de Salazar avait-il fait cela à sa descendance ? Même si c'était pour "le plus grand bien", ce maudit serpent aurait pu faire confiance à sa lignée. Mais non, monsieur avait préféré faire dans le dramatique.

Voldemort s'était souvent dit que dans son malheur, il avait eu plus de chances que le reste de sa famille. En effet, contrairement à ces derniers, lui n'était pas devenu un quasi cramol ou pire encore : un cramol comme certains de ses oncles, cousins et autres. Non ! Lui, il était bien plus puissant qu'eux tous réuni. Plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers même. Au cours des ans, le mage s'était souvent dit qu'il pourrait se passer de son jumeau et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais l'avidité était bien trop grande pour renoncer à lui. Les premières années où il avait pris l'existence de son jumeau, Voldemort les avait passés à chercher un moyen de se libérer de ce dernier tout en gardant les avantages. Cependant, il avait dû se résigner à renoncer comme ses recherches ne menaient à rien.

Salazar avait pensé à toutes les éventualités avant d'accomplir l'enchantement. Le Lord noir avait donc fini par se résigner et s'était lancé à la recherche de son jumeau. Pour se consoler lors des moments de grandes déprimes, il tentait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas obligé d'honorer tous les termes du contrat magique rédigé par son imbécile d'ancêtre. Il se disait qu'il pouvait contourner certains tout en parvenant à ses fins. Même lorsqu'il avait appris l'identité de son jumeau magique, Voldemort n'avait pas changé ses plans. Or, en voyant ce qu'était devenu le jeune elfe, le mage noir se dit qu'il allait peut-être devoir revoir ses objectifs.

_ Alors, vous me montrez le chemin où dois-je l'allonger sur ce lit-là ? demanda Snape avec sa courtoisie habituelle.

_ Si je n'étais pas persuadé que ton fils m'en voudrait le restant de ma vie pour cela, je te transformerais en grenouille rose, t'enfermerais dans une boîte en fer percée de trous et irait te jeter dans une mare sans fond, lui grogna Voldemort qui venait de sortir de ses pensées. Suis-moi, lui dit-il ensuite en lui tournant le dos. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je le porte pour toi ? demanda-t-il malgré tout en lui montrant le chemin.

_Non, je pense être capable de pouvoir porter mon fils sans une aide extérieure, refusa aimable Snape.

_Bien ! cracha de contrariété le mage.

Voldemort, agacé par le refus de Snape, se fit un malin plaisir à prendre le chemin le plus long et qui était comme par hasard, jonché d'escaliers, pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il avait fait préparer pour Harry. Après plusieurs détours inutiles, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir débouchant sur trois portes. Le couloir était simple, mais très chiquement décoré avec quatre grands tableaux dont les occupants étaient absents.

_C'est l'aile de vos appartements, fit remarquer Snape qui ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé par toutes les marches qu'il venait de grimper en portant son fils dans ses bras.

_Effectivement.

_ Vous savez qu'il y avait un chemin plus court pour y parvenir depuis mon laboratoire, fit observer tranquillement Snape.

_ Vraiment ! Fit mine de s'étonner le mage noir. Je ne le savais pas. Habituellement, je prends toujours ce trajet.

_Hum, hum, fut la réponse de Snape. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir installé dans les quartiers des invités ? Demande ensuite Snape.

_ Hors de question que mon jumeau traine avec des gens qui ne sont pas de sa condition, dit Voldemort indigné que Snape ait pu simplement suggérer une telle aberration.

Voldemort se dirigea ensuite vers la porte faisant face à la sienne et l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral. Il laissa Snape pénétrer en premier dans la chambre. La pièce qu'il avait fait préparer était immense avec un vaste plafond reflétant le ciel. Il y avait une immense cheminée sur un des murs et trois grandes fenêtres. Un coin de lecture avec une petite bibliothèque et un lit pouvant facilement contenir quatre personnes. Un tapis à l'apparence très doux était posé au pied de la couche et les murs étaient argent et verts.

Snape traversa la pièce avec son paquet dans les bras. Il monta habilement les deux marches qui se trouvaient en bas du lit et posa avec délicatesse, son fils sur le confortable matelas. Il le recouvrit ensuite, soigneusement, avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front. Voldemort suivit tout le manège avec un écœurement se reflétant sur son visage.

_ Es-tu obligé de te montrer aussi mièvre ? Demanda-t-il à Snape les lèvres pincées.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua Snape en descendant les marches.

Voldemort tourna le dos à Snape et se dirigea vers le coin lecture, prit un livre et s'installa sur un confortable fauteuil avant d'ouvrir son ouvrage.

_ Que faites-vous ? s'enquit Snape avec surprise.

_Cela ne se voit donc pas, je lis. Lui répondit Voldemort en baissant les yeux sur la première page.

_ Pourquoi le faites-vous dans la chambre de mon fils ? précisa Snape.

_Parce que je compte attendre son réveil afin de m'assurer qu'il ne souffre pas d'autres effets secondaires liés à la réception de son héritage.

_Je peux le faire moi-même, lui dit Snape. Et vous n'avez pas des choses importantes à faire, par exemple : organiser une attaque contre l'ordre du phœnix ? demanda Snape en prenant à son tour place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

_ Non. Et toi, n'as-tu pas une quelconque potion à mijoter ?

_ Non, rien de prévu.

_ Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, va t'occuper du cadeau que je t'ai laissé aux geôles, suggéra Voldemort.

_ Non merci. Je préfère attendre le réveil de mon fils avec vous, répondit d'une voix mielleuse Snape en attrapant un livre. Je pense que le cadeau peut encore attendre un peu.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en chien de faïence. Snape était à l'image d'une mère poule veillant férocement sur sa progéniture, alors que Voldemort avait tout du renard cherchant un moyen de soustraire le poussin de la surveillance de sa mère et de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Les deux hommes faisaient semblant de lire, alors que chacun surveillait l'autre du coin de l'œil, sans oublier de garder l'autre œil sur le sommeil d'Harry.

 **LDD**

Dans une vieille bâtisse aux allures lugubres, une réunion d'urgence était tenue. Une trentaine de femmes et d'hommes étaient assis autour d'une table. Au bout de celle-ci, un vieil homme portant une longue barbe, des lunettes en forme de lune et des robes que même un sans-abri aurait refusé de porter, présidait l'assemblée. Le sujet de la réunion était un certain garçon aux yeux verts portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front.

_ Mes chers amis, je sais que la perte prématurée du jeune Potter est un coup très dur porté à notre cause, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir pour autant, tenta-t-il de calmer les esprits. Je crois que le trépas du jeune Potter ne veut dire qu'une chose, poursuivit-il d'une voix dramatique.

_ Et que veut-il dire au juste, Albus ? demanda un homme d'un certain âge avec un œil en verre qui tournait dans tous les sens.

_ Que Harry n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie.

_ Tient donc, releva le vieillard avec scepticisme. Et qui selon vous est cet enfant si ce n'était pas Potter ?

_ Je pense que c'est le jeune Londubat.

_ Neville ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! Ce jeune homme, même s'il est très méritant, n'a pas les aptitudes qu'il faut pour tenir ce rôle. Dans un combat contre vous-savez-qui, ce jeune sorcier ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Et je suis généreux de lui donner deux minutes, déclara le même sorcier avec exaspération. Au lieu de nous raconter des balivernes comme à votre habitude, dites-nous plutôt comment est mort Potter, parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une telle chose a pu arriver, exigea le vieil homme à l'œil en verre.

_ Alastor, mon cher ami, je vous ai déjà dit que sa mort est arrivée durant un entrainement de magie, lui répondit Albus avec un sourire désolé et crispé.

_ Avec qui le jeune Potter s'entrainait-il ? voulut-il savoir.

_ Avec une personne de confiance, répondit Dumbledore.

_ Qui est-il ? insista le sorcier. Et êtes-vous certain que cette personne ne vous ment pas ?

_ Encore une fois, non. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

_ Vous peut-être, mais pas moi. Je ne sais pas pour le reste d'entre nous, mais je trouve toute cette histoire très suspecte. De même que le manque de contact avec Potter durant tout l'été. Il est vraiment étonnant qu'aucun des amis de ce jeune sorcier ou l'un d'entre nous n'ait reçu de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Je trouve tout cela très louche, Albus, accusa Alastor. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Potter, Dumbledore ?

_ Comme je n'ai cessé de vous le répéter mon ami, le jeune Potter est mort dans un accident. C'est malheureux, mais c'est la vérité. En ce qui concerne l'absence de contact avec Harry durant l'été, je l'avoue, c'est de mon fait. J'ai demandé à Harry de ne pas communiquer avec ses amis pour sa sécurité. En effet, d'après mes sources, Voldemort avait placé les amis d'Harry sous surveillance afin de tenter de localiser l'endroit où il vivait, expliqua patiemment Dumbledore.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas Albus, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de louche derrière cette histoire. Et je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour découvrir ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas un idiot Albus, je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose d'important.

_Qu'allez-vous chercher là, mon ami ? Je vous assure que je ne vous cache absolument rien. Ce que je vous ai révélé jusqu'à présent n'est que la simplement vérité. Le jeune Potter a reçu un sort fatal durant un entraînement avec un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance. L'histoire s'arrête là.

_ Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas déguisé le meurtre de Potter en un accident, hein ? Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à garder l'identité de cette personne secrète, même pour nous ? Je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous et je vous promets de découvrir ce que c'est.

_ Cela suffit, Maugrey ! Harry est mort, cela est bien triste, mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière pour le sauver. Je me sens suffisamment coupable de ne pas avoir assez veillé sur sa sécurité, pour que vous veniez y rajouter des reproches et des accusations injustifiées. Si j'ai demandé à mon vieil ami, dont je ne peux pas encore dévoiler l'identité, car cela est bien trop risqué pour lui, de prendre Harry en apprentissage chez lui, c'est parce que je pensais que cela allait permettre au jeune Potter de s'endurcir et de devenir plus fort pour qu'il puisse se mesurer à Voldemort à force égale. Je regrette qu'Harry n'ait pas été à la hauteur de nos espérances et qu'il n'ait pas su survivre à son apprentissage, mais cela nous a appris au moins une chose, déclara Dumbledore en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

_ Quelle est-elle ? demanda Alastor.

_ Que nous nous étions trompés de sauveur. Nous savons maintenant que ce n'est pas Harry qui est destiné à vaincre Voldemort, mais Neville Londubat. Notre priorité maintenant n'est pas de pleurer Harry, mais de faire notre possible pour préparer Neville à la tâche qui l'attend, débita Dumbledore avec conviction et force.

Durant l'échange des deux sorciers, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient restés silencieux et avait suivi celui-ci avec grand intérêt sans jamais intervenir. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient comme l'ancien Auror, mais ils n'osaient pas le dire. Après que la discussion entre Albus et Alastor fut close, la tablée discuta de ce que la mort d'Harry signifiait pour l'ordre et ce qui leur incombait de faire de la nouvelle position de Neville. Les débats se poursuivirent entrecoupés par de petites disputes entre Alastor et Dumbledore.

 **LDD**

Il était très tard quand la réunion prit fin. Albus était dans un état de rage et d'énervement pas possible. Alastor avait réussi à le sortir de ses gonds plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Et par la faute de ce sot, il avait été à deux doigts de se trahir en le réduisant au silence une bonne fois pour toutes. Heureusement pour lui, des centaines d'années d'entraînement lui avaient évité de faire une telle ânerie. En quittant le lieu de rassemblement de l'ordre, Dumbledore transplana directement dans la forêt interdite. Il atterrit dans une clairière éclairée par la lune. Il attendit cinq minutes appuyé à un arbre avant qu'une silhouette à l'apparence humaine et couverte de la tête aux pieds ne se présentât sur les lieux à son tour.

_ Tu es en retard, fut l'accueil que reçu le nouvel arrivant.

_ Je suis désolé mon roi, mais j'ai été retenu par une rencontre malencontreuse sur le chemin, lui parvient une douce voix.

_Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne compte pas sur la prochaine, lui répondit Dumbledore avec sévérité.

_Je vous remercie de votre clémence, mon roi.

_ Où en sont les préparatifs ?

_ Nous sommes parvenus à convaincre deux des quatre clans à notre cause.

_Parfait, deux c'est déjà bien. Je vous laisse encore un peu de temps pour rallier les deux autres. Cependant, s'ils ne nous rejoignent pas à la fin de l'année, débarrassez-vous d'eux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des froussards. J'ai une guerre à organiser et à gagner.

_ Êtes-vous certain que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? Nous passer de deux clans risque de nuire à notre démarche. Surtout s'il s'agit de ces deux clans. Sans eux, nous risquons de perdre le soutien des deux autres clans.

Le nouvel arrivant s'écroula subitement au sol en se tortillant de douleur.

_ Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres. Est-ce clair ? S'époumona Dumbledore en perdant toute patience.

_ Parfaitement mon roi, répondit le nouveau venu en se tordant de douleur. Pardonnez-moi mon impertinence, cela ne se reproduira plus.

_ Bien. Et n'oublie pas grâce à qui tu es devenu ce que tu es à présent. Les clans ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je suis leur roi! Leur roi légitime. Le seul qui représentait un danger pour ma personne a été réduit à néant par mes soins depuis des années. Ce n'est pas quelques misérables larves qui vont réussir à me barrer le chemin. Retourne là-bas et fait ce que je te dis. Mais avant cela, je voudrais que tu rendes une petite visite à un sorcier un peu trop curieux pour sa propre survie.

_ Comme il vous plaira, mon roi. Qui dois-je voir et pourquoi ?

_ Son nom est Alastor Maugrey, un ancien auror. Je voudrais qu'il ne puisse plus jamais ouvrir sa grande bouche.

_ Considérez cela comme fait, s'inclina le nouveau venu après s'être relevé. Bonne fin de soirée majesté, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

 **LDD**

Alastor rentra directement chez lui après la réunion. Les différentes prises de bec qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore l'avaient épuisé. En arrivant chez lui, comme tous les jours depuis des années, il inspecta minutieusement toutes les pièces de la cave au grenier. Il était à la recherche de présence non désirée qui se serait introduite chez lui sans invitation. Il faisait toujours le tour de la maison fait, car selon sa devise : ''Vigilance constante " on n'était jamais certain de ce qui pouvait arriver. C'est pourquoi l'ancien auror était toujours sur ses gardes. Les vérifications finis, il activa les sorts de protection qu'il avait dissimulés un peu partout sur son logis. Rassuré par eux, il prit une douche rapide avant de se mettre au lit.

Une heure après avoir glissé sous ses draps, l'auror fut tiré de son sommeil par une présence près de son lit. Son premier réflexe avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, fut de se saisir de sa baguette et de lancer deux sorts à la suite. Les deux charmes atteignirent de pleins fouets l'intrus. Mais alors que celui-ci aurait normalement dû être repoussé et blessé, l'inconnu ne recula que de deux pas. Et avant que l'ancien auror ne puisse lancer un troisième charme, il était déjà sur lui.

_ Mon roi m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir un message. Il vous fait dire que la curiosité est un très vilain défaut qui conduit inévitablement à la mort, lui susurra-il gentiment à l'oreille avant de lui ouvrir la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ensuite, l'assassin regarda le sorcier se vider de son sang avec indifférence.

Quand Alastor lâcha son dernier soupir, l'intrus leva la main au-dessus de sa tête. On put alors voir apparaitre au-dessus de la maison de l'ancien auror, une marque verte ayant la forme d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Dans une salle de classe vide et abandonnée de la plus prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre, un groupe de jeunes sorciers était réuni. Ils discutaient de la mort du plus remarquable auror de leur temps. En effet, en ce dimanche matin, en arrivant dans la grande salle à manger de Poudlard, les occupants de l'école avaient eu la surprise de trouver le journal sur leurs tables. Cela avait semblé étrange aux résidents du collège, car la distribution se déroulait un peu plus tard les weekends. Surpris de ce changement soudain, les habitants de Poudlard s'étaient rués sur leur exemplaire en ignorant leur repas.

_ Par les grosses couilles poilues de Godric ! s'était exclamé un jeune homme roux à la carrure assez carrée avec un visage couvert de taches de rousseur et des cheveux en bataille, après avoir vu les gros titres.

_Fred Weasley ! C'est quoi ce langage ? Avait réprimandé une jeune femme brune avec d'épais cheveux ébouriffés et touffus en s'emparant de son exemplaire. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est une blague ! s'était-elle écriée à son tour.

_Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? avait demandé un autre jeune homme roux, mais plus jeune que le premier.

_ Si tu posais cette cuillère et prenais ton journal à la place, tu le saurais, lui avait-elle dit avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Le jeune sorcier avait fait ce qui lui avait été demandé. Sur la première page du journal, on pouvait lire en grosses lettres ceci : **MORT TRAGIQUE ET MYSTÉRIEUSE DE L'ANCIEN AUROR ALASTOR MAUGREY.** Et à côté de celui-ci, il était écrit en aussi grosses lettres **LE GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCU, HARRY POTTER, TUÉ DURANT UN ENTRAINEMENT DE MAGIE.**

Le premier article disait :

 _« Le corps sans vie de l'ancien auror, Alastor Maugrey, a été retrouvé dans la nuit de ce samedi par des aurors qui ont été alertés par le voisinage à la suite de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison. D'après une source sûre, l'auror aurait eu la gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre. Aucune trace de magie ou de lutte n'a pu être relevée sur les lieux._

 _À l'exception de la marque des ténèbres, rien n'indique que le ou les assassins ont eu recours à cette dernière. Les questions que se posent les aurors à présent sont : "Comment un sorcier aussi féroce et compétent a-t-il pu être maîtrisé sans opposé de résistance ? Pourquoi s'en est-on pris à l'auror ? » Pour ma part, je me pose la question suivante : Est-ce que la marque apparue au-dessus du toit d'Alastor Maugrey marque-t-elle le début d'une nouvelle guerre ?_

 _Moi, votre dévouée investigatrice, reste à l'afflux de la moindre information à ce sujet. »_

Le second article disait :

 _«Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir une missive du grand Albus Dumbledore. Quel n'a pas été mon étonnement de recevoir une telle lettre ! Comme vous le savez mes chers lecteurs, le directeur de Poudlard évite depuis de nombreuses années la presse, moi en particulier. Alors, recevoir une invitation pour me rendre à la prodigieuse école de magie, vous vous en doutez, a piqué au plus haut point ma curiosité. Je fus impatiente de me trouver au jour dit tant j'avais le désir de connaitre les raisons de cette requête._

 _De ce fait, le jour J, je me suis empressée de me rendre à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore m'accueillit avec sobriété dans son bureau et me fit prendre place sur un fauteuil. Il ne dit rien durant quelques minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, son regard était lointain. Je pris peur devant un comportement si sombre venant de lui. Des hypothèses farfelues me passèrent en tête. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire. Et malheureusement, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a appris fut un terrible choc que je vais à mon tour vous apprendre avec regret._

 _Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu à l'attaque de vous-savez-qui est mort. Les faits se sont produits il y a seulement quelques jours. Son décès s'est, semblerait-il, produit au cours d'une formation au combat qui devait le préparer à combattre vous-savez-qui. Selon Dumbledore, après que le retour de ce dernier soit révélé à tous, le directeur de Poudlard a envoyé le jeune Potter auprès d'une connaissance de longue date qui devait lui apprendre la magie guerrière. Par malheur, le jeune sorcier s'est révélé incapable de survivre à cet apprentissage. Cette mort énigmatique et brutal me fait me demander si c'était réellement Harry Potter notre élu. Peut-être avons-nous été trop prompts à le proclamer Sauveur. Mais cela n'est que mon humble avis... »_

Après la lecture des articles, les amis d'Harry s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une salle de classe vide pour discuter du contenu de ceux-ci. Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

_ Je crois que le directeur nous cache quelque chose sur ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Harry, déclara Fred avec sérieux, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Fred, réprimanda Hermione qui n'aimait pas que l'on puisse critiquer Dumbledore devant elle. Pourquoi le directeur ferait une telle chose ? ajouta-t-elle.

_ Hier, George et moi ...

_...avons espionné ...

_...la réunion top sécrète...

_...de l'ordre, révélèrent les deux frères.

_ Non, mais, vous n'allez pas bien ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Et d'abord, comment avez-vous su pour cette réunion et comment vous vous y êtes rendu ?

_Ma très cher...

_...future belle-sœur...

_...c'est un secret...

_...que nous ne partageons pas...

_...avec les non-jumeaux...

_...il faut être un jumeau Weasley...

_...et roux...

_...avec des taches de rousseur...

_...pour être dans la confidence, conclurent-ils avec un grand sourire.

Hermione et Ron étaient rouges de honte aux mots « 'Future belle-sœur ».

_Qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Ginny en passant sur les idioties de ses frères.

_ Fol œil avait des soupçons sur la mort d'Harry, lui aussi. Il a passé la soirée à se disputer avec le directeur pour lui soutirer des informations sur les circonstances du décès de Harry, mais le proviseur n'a rien voulu dire, dit Fred sans que son frère n'intervienne.

_ Vous pensez que Dumbledore à un lien avec la mort de Fol œil ? demanda la petite voix timide de Neville.

_ Non seulement nous le pensons, mais nous en sommes persuadés. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que mijote Dumbledore, mais nous suspectons qu'il nous a menti sur Harry, leur révéla George.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement douter du directeur. Il aimait Harry comme son petit-fils. Et puis, c'est de Dumbledore que nous parlons, il ne ferait jamais de mal à un sorcier et certainement pas à Mr Maugrey, déclara Hermione. C'était son ami.

_ Peut-être que tu as raison Hermione, coupa Fred, alors que Neville allait dire quelque chose à cette dernière. Mais si nous avons raison, je propose de ne pas faire part de nos soupçons aux autres et mener une enquête pour découvrir la vérité. Cela ne coûte rien de le faire et personne n'en souffrira, n'est-ce pas Hermione. Lui proposa Fred qui ne voulait pas que la jeune femme vende la mèche au directeur en allant lui poser des questions. Si ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien auror était du fait du proviseur, le jeune sorcier craignait ce dont Albus leur ferait s'il savait qu'ils avaient des suspicions à son encontre eux aussi.

Hermione hésita un peu, mais finit par accepter. Les jeunes gens mirent en place un plan pour découvrir ce que cachait Albus Dumbledore.

 **LDD**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il s'assit sur le grand lit et s'étira mollement en bâillant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son environnement et se demanda comment il avait atterri dans cette chambre. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que cela devait être son père qui l'avait surement porté là. En parlant de lui, Harry se demandait où il pouvait être. Il sortit du lit avec regret et fit le tour de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était splendide. Il se demanda, si cela allait être la sienne à partir de maintenant en souriant de plaisir. Avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas. Alors qu'il visitait la pièce, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se rendre aux toilettes.

Guidé par son envie pressante, le regard du jeune elfe se posa sur une porte sur sa droite et s'y dirigea. La porte menait dans une grande salle de bains luxueuse. Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se rendit ensuite vers la sortie après s'être lavé les mains au préalable. Mais avant que sa main ne se pose sur la poignée de la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur la brande et alléchante baignoire. Comme une souris devant l'odeur alléchante d'un fromage, Harry se dirigea vers elle. Avant que l'idée n'atteigne son cerveau, Harry avait déjà ouvert les robinets qui remplissaient doucement la cuve.

Pendant que l'eau s'élevait, Harry se débarrassa négligemment de ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans l'eau avec plaisir. Le jeune elfe s'allongea dans la baignoire en poussant des soupirs d'aise. Il se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Toutes les fois où il se lavait, c'était des douches qu'il prenait.

Harry fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était approprié la pièce et sa façon de se conduire comme s'il était chez lui et dans son bon droit. Avant l'acquisition de son héritage, il ne se serait jamais permis de faire une telle chose. Même l'utilisation des toilettes lui aurait paru inconcevable. Devant cette observation, il haussa une fois de plus ses épaules et profita sereinement de son bain sans chercher à en savoir plus sur ce changement radical. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson dans une langue inconnue dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu ou apprise. Le jeune elfe ne s'effraya pas de cela non plus. Le fredonnement se transforma en un chant mélodieux et captivant.

Quand l'eau commença à se refroidir, le jeune homme sortit de son bain. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment seulement qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de serviettes et de vêtement de rechange. Au lieu de s'en inquiéter, Harry, une nouvelle fois, haussa tout simplement les épaules et quitta la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de vider la baignoire. Une chose de plus qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant. Ce fut donc dégoulinant d'eau et complètement nu, qu'il retourna dans la chambre. En franchissant le seuil, une exclamation d'étonnement le fit se retourner vers le côté salon de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à son réveil. Son regard fut happé par des prunelles grises métallisées teintées de rouge.

Lord Voldemort le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et Harry pouvait presque distinguer la coulée de bave qui s'en échappait.

 ** _Quelques minutes auparavant, après le réveil d'Harry._**

Voldemort, qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil au cours de la soirée, fut sorti de son sommeil par une douce et mélodieuse voix. Il tendit l'oreille pour chercher l'origine du son en gardant les yeux clos. Quand il trouva de quelle direction provenait la délicieuse mélodie, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il les posa directement sur le siège où se trouvait Snape afin de vérifier s'il était toujours endormi. Il eut un sourire carnassier quand il constata que celui-ci dormait encore. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta sa place et se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le chant. Le mage noir n'était pas idiot, il savait donc que le propriétaire de cette magnifique voix ne pouvait être que le jeune elfe.

Ce fut donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'il se rendit à sa rencontre. Avec Snape encore endormit, il avait une chance de se retrouver seul à seul avec la jeune beauté. Voldemort ne comprenait pas trop bien cette obsession soudaine qu'il avait développée pour le jeune homme, mais une chose était sûre : il allait le faire sien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le fils de Snape allait lui appartenir, foi de mage noir. Le Lord n'avait encore jamais rencontré une personne qui soulevait en lui un tel désir et il n'allait certainement pas l'ignorer. Alors que ses pas le conduisaient vers la salle de bains, le chant se stoppa soudainement.

Voldemort en fut contrarié. Il se demanda s'il devait entrer dans la pièce pour ordonner à Harry de le reprendre, mais alors qu'il se posait la question, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et une vision de rêve apparut. Un ange de beauté et d'enchantement en franchit le pas. Il était dans son plus simple appareil. Le mage ne put retenir un son de surprise de franchir ses lèvres. Ce qui fit se retourner le jeune homme dans sa direction. Le jeune elfe possédait un corps aussi parfait que son visage. Il n'avait aucune imperfection. Et les milliers de gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son anatomie ne faisaient que souligner cela. La texture de sa peau avait l'air d'être si douce que ses mains lui démangeaient à force de vouloir les poser sur lui.

Il déglutit fortement quand son regard quitta les prunelles vertes pour suivre l'une des gouttes qui alla se perdre dans la toison blanche du bas-ventre de l'elfe. Sans pouvoir se retenir, le mage amorça un pas vers l'ange noir qui se tient devant lui. Il n'était qu'à deux pas de celui-ci, quand une tornade de robes noires le dépassa en vitesse pour recouvrir d'un drap, l'apparition. Voldemort faillit grogner de frustration, mais il se retint à la dernière seconde. Il était tout de même le plus grand mage noir de son temps. De ce fait, il était inconcevable qu'on puisse le voir ou entendre émettre de tels sons indignes de sa position.

_ Fils, mais qu'elle est cette tenue ? demanda Snape en recouvrant son fils de la tête aux pieds.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, puisque je n'en porte pas, lui parvient la voix étouffée de Harry par les draps sur sa tête.

_ C'est de cela dont je fais allusion, lui répondit Snape mécontent.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi faire tout un foin, ce n'est que de la nudité. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de serviette dans la salle de bains ni de vêtements de rechange. Et il était hors de question que je remette les mêmes vêtements. Donc, le seul choix qui me restait était de sortir nu, lui expliqua Harry en faisant la moue, après avoir découvert sa tête.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé à la magie pour faire l'un ou l'autre ? Ou alors, demander l'aide d'un elfe de maison ? s'étonna Snape.

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Harry d'une petite voix honteuse.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura son père en lui faisant un câlin réconfortant. Il va te falloir du temps pour avoir ce réflexe, mais la prochaine fois, évite de te balader tout nu. Tu n'en as pas peut-être pas entièrement conscience, mais il y a des pervers un peu partout de nos jours, lui glissa doucement son père à l'oreille.

Alors qu'il disait cela, son regard se fixa sans aucune équivoque sur le Lord noir qui fulminait dans son coin.

_ Des pervers, mais où cela ? demanda Harry de sa belle voix, en suivant le regard de Snape.

_ Ne crie pas comme ça, il va nous entendre, chuchota inutilement ce dernier en jetant des œillades malicieuses en direction de Voldemort.

_Oh ! Tu veux parler du vieux serpent qui n'arrête pas de me regarder d'une drôle de façon ? interrogea Harry un peu trop fort.

_ C'est de moi que tu parles, garnement ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix menaçante et pas très heureux de passer pour le dindon de la farce du père et du fils une fois de plus.

_ Si vous vous sentez visé, ce n'est pas de ma faute, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

_ Petit insolent, je vais te...

_ Rien du tout, finit Snape à la place de Voldemort. Viens fils, poursuit-il ensuite, on va te trouver des vêtements dignes de toi.

_ Severus ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te prévenir avant de sévir ? s'indigna Voldemort de méchante humeur.

Cependant, ni le père ni le fils ne firent attention à lui.

_ Pas du genre des horreurs qui te servent de robes, le prévient Harry avec horreur.

_ Pas de ce genre, le rassura on père en souriant.

Il conduisit ensuite Harry derrière une petite porte qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il l'ouvrit et poussa son fils dans un grand dressing.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche avec des broderies dorées parsemait de petits diamants verts et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, sortit du dressing. Il avait fait une longue natte avec un ruban vert, de sa longue chevelure. Cette coiffe mettait ses longues oreilles en avant et dégageait son visage et son front. On avait donc une vue parfaite du rubis qui ornait son front. Voldemort le trouva encore plus beau que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et son désir de le toucher lui reprit de plus belle.

Tout en dévorant le jeune elfe du regard, le mage se dit qu'il pourrait contempler ce dernier durant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Le pauvre mage fut privé de la vue de sa nouvelle obsession par un Severus Snape qui avait repris son apparence de maître des potions de Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était mis entre le Lord et son fils, le cachant du regard pénétrant de son maître. Une nouvelle fois, le Lord eut à retenir le grognement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres serrées de contrariété. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas aussi bien, il en aurait fait de la chair à dragon de cet enquiquineur de maître de potions. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui prenait à cette chauve-souris pleine de poux de se mettre entre lui et sa délicieuse et délicate friandise ?

Il était tout de même son maître au nom de Merlin ! De ce fait, ne devrait-il pas tout faire pour lui plaire ? Néanmoins, le mage ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Severus n'a jamais vraiment été son sujet. Le maître des potions faisait toujours le minimum pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Et quand Voldemort se mettait réellement en rage, celui-ci trouvait le moyen de le faire passer pour un enfant capricieux. Heureusement pour lui, jamais devant ses fidèles mangemorts. Le Lord avait développé au fil du temps, une relation unique avec Snape.

C'était toutefois, une relation dans un genre tordu. Quelque chose qui se rapprochait plus d'un genre d'amitié que d'un rapport maître/mangemort. Cependant, de temps en temps, Snape devenait d'une telle insolence, que le mage se trouvait dans l'obligation de le remettre à sa place. Enfin, il essayait de le faire, mais sans véritable résultat. Snape avait quelque chose que les autres mangemorts ne possédaient pas. Il ne craignait pas Voldemort et le mage s'était toujours demandé pourquoi.

_ Pourquoi as-tu repris cette abominable apparence ? demanda Harry en plissant le nez de dégout.

_ Parce que mon cher fils, je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard dans la journée.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec tristesse.

_ Je dois découvrir pourquoi Albus a voulu ta mort. Lui dit Snape.

_ Cela t'apporterait quoi de le savoir, dis-moi hein ? s'énerva Harry. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que ce vieux mordu de bonbons a voulu se débarrasser de moi de la plus ignoble et lâche des façons. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ses raisons. Ce que je veux actuellement, c'est me venger de lui. Dit l'elfe rageusement alors que toutes les vitres et glaces de la chambre explosaient.

Sa chevelure se balançait de droite et de gauche de plus en vite alors que ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu vengeur.

_ Calme-toi fils, tenta de l'apaiser son père. Je sais et je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous allons réclamer vengeance comme tout bon elfe qui se respecte. Mais, je voudrais connaitre le pourquoi de tout cela. Albus ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Et s'il s'en est pris à toi de cette manière, j'en déduis que tu dois représenter une menace bien plus importante que le Lord de son point de vue. Et pour que ce vieux manipulateur en vienne à estimer que tu es plus dangereux que le maître, c'est qu'il a dû découvrir quelque chose sur toi. Et je veux connaitre ce que c'est. En faisant ça, je ne cherche pas à te priver de ta vengeance, mais à mettre toutes les cartes de notre côté. Et enfin, je tiens aussi à savoir si c'est lui l'auteur de ton enlèvement.

_ Pourquoi tu penses cela ? demanda Voldemort.

_ C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'étais à la recherche de mon fils.

_ Que t'a-t-il dit ?

_ Que Harry et moi avions plus en commun, que lui avec James.

_ Tu penses qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de ton fils ?

_ Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai suffisamment de doute pour vouloir m'en assurer.

_ Je jure d'en faire de la nourriture pour Aragog et ses enfants ! rugit Harry avec emportement.

_ Du calme fils, tu vas finir par détruire la jolie chambre que le maître a spécialement fait préparer pour toi, lui dit Snape.

_ Quoi ! Alors, c'est vraiment ma chambre ? Demande l'elfe en oubliant sa colère immédiatement. Tu veux dire que je peux rester ici ? demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation.

Snape hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire heureux devant la joie que cette nouvelle procurait à son enfant. Harry sauta dans ses bras en le remerciant chaleureusement.

_ Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un petit merci ? demanda Voldemort cajoleur en ouvrant les bras.

_ Pourquoi ? rétorqua Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

_ C'est tout de même mon manoir et c'est moi qui ai donné les ordres pour qu'elle soit préparée pour toi, lui fit remarquer le mage.

_ Oh, eh bien, merci. Lui dit le jeune elfe du bout des lèvres.

_ Ne te force pas trop, tu risquerais de te faire mal à la gorge, ronchonna doucement Voldemort déçu de ne pas recevoir les mêmes remerciements que ceux donnés injustement à Severus.

_ Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

_Non, rien. Tu pars quand Severus ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Pourquoi ? Seriez-vous impatient de me voir partir, maître ? Lui demanda vicieusement Snape.

_ Non, non ! Que vas-tu donc imaginer ? Je voulais simplement être certain de pouvoir te souhaiter une bonne route, lui dit le mage en improvisant.

Il ne voulait pas donner de raison au potionniste de reporter son départ. Avec lui partit, il n'allait plus avoir d'obstacle entre lui et la beauté qui lui faisait face.

_ Me souhaiter bonne route ! Êtes-vous malade maître ? s'inquiéta Severus avec étonnement en posant la paume de sa main sur le front de Voldemort.

Le mage se dégagea avec agacement.

_Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en venir à une telle déduction ? demanda-t-il fulminant.

_ Depuis le temps que je vous connais, c'est bien la première fois que je vous entends dire une telle aberration, lui répondit Snape sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, voilà tout. Lui rétorqua le mage avec mauvaise foi.

_Enfin, laissons cela de côté. Dit Snape avec un soupir. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai pris contact avec mes parents pour les prévenir de la nature de l'héritage de mon fils. Comme ils ne se trouvent pas en Angleterre actuellement, ils ont décidé d'envoyer mon petit frère pour venir tenir compagnie à mon fils durant mon absence.

_Quoi ! Tu as un frère ?

_Il n'a pas à venir, je suis là moi. Et je peux parfaitement lui tenir compagnie.

_Oui fils, j'ai un frère. Eh non, vous ne pouvez pas lui tenir compagnie. Vous avez des choses importantes à faire et cela demande beaucoup de votre temps. Je refuse que mon fils se retrouve isolé et seul dans un lieu inconnu. Et mon frère ne sera pas là uniquement pour sa compagnie, mais aussi pour l'aider à maîtriser sa magie et lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir des coutumes elfiques.

_ As-tu aussi une sœur ? demanda Harry.

_Non, malheureusement, je n'ai qu'un seul frère. Lui répondit Snape.

_Comment est-il ?

_Eh bien, même si cela me tue de le reconnaitre, il ressemblait bien plus à ton oncle, James Potter, qu'à moi. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils s'étaient même devenu de grands amis avant la mort de ta mère et ta disparition.

_Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

_Maintenant, retentit une voix de ténor.

Les trois occupants de la pièce se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers la provenance du son.

_ Bonjour, mon adorable petit-neveu. Je suis trop content d'enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance, dit le nouveau venu en prenant le petit elfe dans les bras.

Le propriétaire de la voix était un elfe de la même taille et corpulence que Snape sous sa forme d'elfe. Il portait une tunique grise et un pantalon argent. Il avait une large ceinture qui lui enserrait la taille. Une épée courte et une dague pendaient de chaque côté de ses hanches. À ses pieds, une paire de bottes noire parfaitement cirée. L'elfe avait la peau très blanche, presque transparente comme son frère ainsi qu'une longue chevelure ébène et de profonds yeux bleus ciel.

Son visage était aussi très fin, presque féminin. Il lui donnait une impression de fragilité. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur du sang et étaient pleines, une invitation pour les baisers. Il avait de longs cils noirs très fins qui soulignaient la profondeur de son regard. Le petit frère de Snape était un appel au viol. Voldemort se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler les femmes elfes si les hommes paraissaient être plus beaux que la plus belle des femmes que le mage n'avait jamais vues. Et pourtant, il en avait vu défiler dans son lit tout au long de sa vie.

 **LDD**

Dans un endroit reculé et caché dans les profondeurs de la terre, un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'êtres à la peau sombre était réuni. Un de ces êtres se tenait sur une estrade surélevée de dix centimètres. Il tenait un discours tel, que si un sorcier, un moldu ou un elfe venait à entendre, serait pris de tremblement de frayeur.

_ Mes chers frères et sœurs, comme vous le savez, notre Roi n'est plus en mesure de nous guider. Depuis la mort de notre bien-aimée reine et la disparition de leur enfant, il est devenu l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Il néglige notre peuple depuis bien trop longtemps. Il refuse de prendre une nouvelle reine afin de nous offrir un héritier au trône. Il s'est retiré dans ses quartiers et refuse tout contact avec nos Matrones. Mais son crime le plus grave est de nous avoir obligés à nous terrer sous terre depuis près de trente ans. Il nous a coupés du reste du monde par pur égoïsme. Combien de temps allons-nous encore devoir subir cela ? Des décennies, des centaines d'années ? Combien de temps encore mes chers frères et sœurs ? Combien de temps ? Je dis que l'heure est venue pour nous de reprendre ce qui nous a été si honteusement retiré ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de redevenir des elfes noirs ! Nous qui sommes par nature des prédateurs avons été trop long muselés comme de vulgaires chiens moldus domestiqués. Nous ne pouvons plus accepter cette situation ! Nous devons nous révolter mes frères et sœurs, car je désire que nous retrouvions notre gloire passée. Je désire que nous remarchions fièrement à la surface, au lieu de nous terrer comme de simples animaux apeurés sous terre. J'ai le désir de faire naître la peur et le respect qu'éprouvaient, dans le passé, ceux de la surface. Je désire que comme par le passé, notre simple mention fasse trembler de terreur nos ennemis.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et laisser ses mots s'imprimer dans les esprits de ses frères et sœurs de race. Quand il trouva que ses paroles étaient bien ancrées dans les têtes, il poursuivit.

_ Je suis comme vous, un elfe qui a prêté allégeance à ma Matrone ainsi qu'au roi. En plus deux cents ans, j'ai toujours été fidèle aux deux. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me permettre de l'être. Pour la survie et la gloire de notre race, je me vois obligé de porter mon allégeance à un elfe qui a les capacités et aussi l'envie de mener notre peuple à la gloire. Le nom de cet elfe, notre sauveur, celui qui va nous sortir de l'ombre et nous mener à la lumière m'a été révélé par notre bien-aimée, Khaine. Notre vénéré Dieu. Son nom est Arha Kar, le frère ainé du roi.

Cette révélation souleva quelques indignations au milieu de l'assemblée. Tous se souvenaient pourquoi l'elfe avait été écarté du trône. Tous savaient qu'il était à l'origine des meurtres de la reine et d'elfes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre royale. Tous soupçonnaient l'elfe d'être celui qui avait enlevé l'héritier au trône. En conséquence, il était celui qui était responsable de l'état de leur Roi. En sachant cela, pourquoi leur Dieu avait-il désigné ce dernier comme nouveau roi. Voilà pourquoi certains elfes étaient révoltés.

_ Je sais que les actes passés du seigneur Arha Kar ne sont des plus honorables. Cependant, il est le seul membre de la famille royale a toujours voulu nous rendre notre dignité. Notre gloire passée. Certes, ce qu'il fait est impardonnable, mais il est le seul à pouvoir nous ramener à la surface. Et plus important que tout : il est l'élu de notre Dieu !

Les murmures et les protestations se réduisirent de plus en plus. Finalement, le silence revint. Alors que l'elfe qui se tenait sur l'estrade s'apprêtait à reprendre son discours, un groupe d'une dizaine d'elfes attira l'attention sur eux. L'un d'eux déclara d'une voix ferme : « Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, jamais je ne permettrais qu'Arha Kar monte sur le trône ! » Ensuite lui est ses compagnons se frayèrent un chemin pour s'en allèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, l'elfe sur l'estrade fit un signe discret à deux elfes qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. Les deux elfes s'éclipsèrent et suivirent le groupe d'elfes qui venaient de partir. Satisfait, l'elfe sur l'estrade reprit son discours.

_ Comme vous le savez, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour remonter à la surface. Et ce moyen, mes chers frères et sœurs : c'est la guerre contre le monde d'en haut. Serez-vous des nôtres quand nous marcherons vers la surface ou bien choisirez-vous de rester cloitré dans vos appartements comme notre actuel roi ?

_ À la surface ! À la surface ! S'éleva un grognement de joie qui retentit dans toute la grotte.

Pendant que les elfes de la grotte hurlaient leur joie, le groupe composé de la dizaine d'elfes qui venaient de quitter cette dernière était en train de se faire massacrer par un autre groupe d'elfes. Lorsque le dernier elfe rendit son dernier souffle, celui qui semblait être le meneur, se penchant sur l'un des cadavres est déclara : Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre nous, donc ils méritent la mort.

 **LDD**

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau et avait dans sa main droite un miroir magique. Il tenait une conversation avec une personne cachée sous une capuche.

_Comment s'est déroulé la réunion ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

_ Très bien Votre Majesté. Je pense que presque tous les clans nous sont maintenant acquis.

_ Comment ça, presque ? s'énerva Dumbledore.

_ Il semblerait que le clan des Exécuteurs va nous poser des problèmes. Leurs représentants ont quitté la réunion avant la fin en promettant de tout faire pour empêcher votre montée au trône.

_ Ils ont toujours été un peu trop orgueilleux pour leur bien. Ce n'est donc pas une réelle surprise qu'ils ne nous suivent pas. Ils sont intimement liés avec mon frère. Leur ancienne Matrone a renoncé à son statut pour devenir reine. En sachant que je suis le responsable de la mort de la reine, il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils se mettent en travers de mon chemin, dit pensivement Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, il reste qu'une chose à faire : les éliminer. Ce qui est vraiment regrettable, car ils sont les plus intrépides de nos guerriers. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix, faites appel aux prêtres. Je veux qu'à la fin de l'année, il ne reste plus un seul Exécuteur sous terre.

_ Bien mon roi, je vais mettre cela en place.

_ Parfait, dites-moi quand cela sera fait.

Et sur cet ordre, Albus posa le miroir sur son bureau.

« Tu penses pouvoir cacher tes vraies intentions à ton clan ? Retentit la voix moqueuse d'un vieillard dans la tête de Dumbledore. »

« J'y suis arrivée pendant ces cinquante dernières années, alors ce n'est pas un problème. Mais merci pour ton inquiétude, répondit Albus Dumbledore à sa voix intérieure ».

« Tu oublierais que tu n'es plus dans ton corps à présent. Qui sait qui pourrait tomber dessus accidentellement. Imagine le choc que cela procurera à cette personne, mais surtout ce qu'il fera de sa découverte, riposta vicieusement la voix. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, j'ai pris mes précautions, rigola Dumbledore. Personne ne risque de retrouver mon corps accidentellement. Il faut le vouloir et savoir ce que l'on recherche pour le trouver alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, lui dit Albus avec un sourire de satisfaction ».

« Quelqu'un finira par tout découvrir et à ce moment-là, c'est moi qui rirais de toi. Lui répondit à son tour la vieille voix. »

« Mais ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé et je te rappelle que tu es mort, tu ne peux donc plus en rire, même si tu le désirais. » Aucune réponse ne vint à Albus. Il partit alors dans un rire effrayant et un peu fou.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry flottait sur un petit nuage. Il venait de passer la plus fabuleuse journée de toute sa vie. Son oncle, Elros Ohtar, qui voulait dire l'écume d'étoile guerrière, était fantastique. Il était très drôle et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche comme son père. Il était aussi très tactile et affectueux avec Harry. Le jeune elfe n'avait pas eu besoin de feindre la joie en passant du temps avec lui. Après sa soudaine apparition dans sa chambre, son oncle l'avait serré dans ses bras avec tant de force, qu'Harry avait pensé qu'il allait finir par lui broyer les os.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les explications sur son arrivée soudaine. Son oncle lui avait appris que toutes les races d'elfes, tout comme les elfes de maison, pouvaient se déplacer par la magie n'importe où sans craindre les limitations que les sorciers installent sur les lieux. Cette annonce avait enchanté Harry. C'était bon de savoir qu'il pouvait se déplacer selon son bon vouloir sans avoir à se préoccuper du désagrément qu'est un sort anti-transplanage. Voldemort avait paru surpris par cette découverte et avait jeté un regard suspicieux sur Snape. Severus lui avait rendu son regard en souriant.

_ Donc je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit-là, tu étais bien présent dans mes appartements, avait déclaré Voldemort avec contrariété.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion, avait répondu Snape de mauvaise foi.

_ De quoi retourne-t-il ? avait demandé le nouveau venu avec curiosité alors que Harry hochait la tête pour confirmer que lui aussi voulait savoir.

_ Rien d'important, avait vite dit Snape.

_ Rien d'important n'est pas ce qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je songe à ton intrusion dans ma salle de bains alors que je m'y trouvais.

_ Papa ! s'était exclamé Harry sous la révélation. Ne me dis pas que tu as espionné le vieux serpent alors qu'il était sous la douche ! S'était-il ensuite horrifié en lâchant le drap qui le recouvrait.

Son père s'était dépêché d'aller lui remettre sous les grognements de mécontentement de Voldemort.

_ Non, fils, je n'ai pas épié le maître pendant son bain, avait réfuté Snape avec véhémence et d'une voix émue.

Entendre son fils l'appeler papa l'avait un peu secoué. L'elfe avait pensé ne jamais avoir cet honneur un jour. Mais étant ce qu'il était, le maître des potions avait contenu le plus possible l'effet que cette appellation avait engendré en lui.

_ Dans ce cas, que faisais-tu dans sa salle de bains pendant qu'il s'y trouvait si ce n'était pas pour te rincer l'œil ? avait demandé son frère avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

_ Hmm... Si je me suis trouvé dans cette position, avait commencé Snape avant de s'arrêter.

_ Oui ? avaient répondu d'une même voix le mage et les deux elfes.

_...c'était parce que j'étais venu reprendre un livre de potion que je lui avais prêté depuis des années et qu'il refusait de me restituer. M'introduire discrètement dans ses appartements était le seul moyen que j'avais de récupérer mon bien sans qu'il ne puisse m'accuser, puisque j'étais censé être à Poudlard à ce moment-là, avait avoué Snape.

_ Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé ta présence ce jour-là ! s'était exclamé Voldemort content de lui.

_ Je veux bien croire à ton histoire, mon frère, avait commencé Ohtar d'une voix perfide. Cependant, cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu te trouvais dans sa salle de bain si tu étais bien venu pour reprendre ton livre. Que je sache, ce n'est pas là que l'on range des ouvrages, avait-il terminé avec un sourire coquin.

_ Eh ! Mais c'est vrai ça, avait soutenu Harry.

_ Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, s'était défendu Snape. C'est la vérité, avait-il ajouté comme personne ne semblait vouloir le croire.

_ Mais bien sûr mon frère, nous te croyons, lui avait dit Ohtar avec un sourire de connivence.

_ Enfin, laissons cela de côté, avait balayé négligemment Snape. Comme j'étais en train de vous l'expliquer, avait-il dit à l'intention d'Harry et de Voldemort. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard pour tenter de découvrir les intentions de Dumbledore. De ce fait, mon petit frère ici présent, va rester avec vous pour enseigner à Harry ce qu'il doit savoir sur notre peuple. Il va aussi lui donner des cours de magie sorcières, lui apprendre à cacher le fait qu'il n'a plus besoin de sa baguette pour jeter ses enchantements. Mais surtout et avant tout, lui enseigner la magie des elfes. Il va aussi lui donner des cours de maniement d'armes blanches, car comme je te l'ai dit fils, tous les elfes sont des guerriers dans l'âme. En conséquence, ils utilisent autant des armes blanches pour se battre que de magie.

_ Toi aussi tu te bats avec une épée, avait demandé Harry avec curiosité.

_ Effectivement _Yondo_ , avait répondu son père.

_ En fait, _Min Ai Ore_ , ton père est réputé pour être le meilleur épéiste de notre génération. C'est un farouche combattant, tu devrais en être fier, avait révélé Ohtar avec respect.

_ Vraiment ? s'était étonné Harry.

_ Oui, vraiment, avait confirmé son oncle.

_ Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que les elfes de maisons utilisent aussi des armes ? s'était renseigné Harry.

_ Effectivement, avait répondu Ohtar. Et pour être franc avec toi _Min Ai Ore_ , les elfes gris comme nous les appelons, étaient aussi redoutables au combat que les elfes noirs avant leur asservissement par les sorciers.

_S'ils étaient aussi forts que tu le dis, pourquoi se sont-ils laissé enchainer par les sorciers, avait demandé Harry.

_ Cela, personne ne le sait. D'après les anciens, ils sont devenus les serviteurs des sorciers du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

_ Sur ces entrefaites, je dois partir avant que ce cher Lucius ne finisse par nous faire une crise cardiaque à force de sursauter de peur à chaque fois qu'il aperçoit son reflet dans un miroir.

Sur ce, Snape avait pris son fils dans ses bras et l'avait serré à l'étouffer avant de lui poser un tendre baiser sur le front.

_ Je t'aime, fils, sache-le. Je suis follement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et d'autant plus affligé de devoir me séparer de toi aussi vite après nos retrouvailles, mais je dois savoir de quoi il retourne avec Albus. Prends soin de toi et veilles à rester bien éloigné des vils serpents pervertisseurs.

Harry avait été très touché par les mots de son père. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose se rapprochant à ce que Snape venait de lui dire si naturellement et avec tant de sincérité. Harry avait l'habitude des injures, des coups et des brimades, mais pas des mots doux, de la tendresse et des caresses. Alors, quand Snape avait voulu s'éloigner de lui afin de partir, le jeune elfe l'avait retenu en l'emprisonnant dans ses petits bras. Snape avait été étonné, mais n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de lui. Au contraire, il lui avait rendu son étreinte et l'avait gardé dans ses bras durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de le repousser gentiment.

_ Je ne pars pas pour toujours mon trésor, je vais revenir très vite. C'est bientôt les Vacances de Noël, je te fais la promesse que nous les passerons ensemble, avait-il ajouté en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ Tu le promets ? avait demandé Harry d'une petite voix.

Le nouvel elfe n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son père retrouvé, pourtant, il avait commencé à développer de l'affection pour ce dernier. Et le fait de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le lien qui les unissait n'avait pas fonctionné l'aidait beaucoup dans cette procédure.

_ Oui, je te le promets _Yondo_.

_ Cela veut dire quoi ?

_ Fils.

_ Oh ! C'est beau.

_ Pas autant que toi, mon bel enfant.

_ Bon, c'est fini de vos mièvreries écœurantes ! s'était exclamé Voldemort pour mettre fin à l'échange.

_ Pourquoi, vous êtes jaloux ? lui avait demandé sournoisement Ohtar qui s'était approché de lui.

_ Moi ! Jaloux ? Certainement pas ! avait démenti le mage très hautain. Voldemort ne connait pas la jalousie. Ce sont les autres qui sont jaloux de moi, en aucun cas l'inverse !

_ Attention, votre nez s'allonge dangereusement, lui avait susurré l'elfe en souriant. Rappelez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Pinocchio à cause de ses mensonges. À présent, il n'est plus qu'un personnage de conte pour enfants moldus. Vous ne voudriez pas subir le même sort que ce pauvre petit sorcier.

_ Pff, avait répondu de façon très mature le mage en fusillant Ohtar du regard.

Après une dernière accolade, le maître des potions était parti. Il avait disparu sans faire le moindre bruit. Harry avait regardé l'endroit où s'était tenu son père une seconde plus tôt et avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_ Ne sois pas aussi triste, _Min Ai Ore_. Je suis là moi, lui avait dit son oncle en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose, avait chuchoté Harry.

_ Je le sais bien, mais tu vas voir. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi et on va tellement bien s'amuser, que tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

Avec son oncle, ils avaient fait le tour du manoir du mage noir qui avait été appelé par ses obligations. Ils s'étaient amusés à jouer des tours aux occupants du logis en se servant de la magie elfique. La journée avait filé sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils avaient ensuite mangé dans les appartements d'Harry avant de partir dormir. Ohtar avait d'office pris la troisième chambre de l'étage sans demander s'il le pouvait ou pas au propriétaire des lieux. Avant de se retirer dans sa chambre, celui-ci lui avait promis à Harry que le lendemain, ils iraient fouiller les cachots à la recherche du cadeau destiné à Snape dont Voldemort avait fait mention.

 **LDD**

Lucius Malfoy était dans un état d'énervement proche de l'explosion. Comment son ami arrivait-il à supporter ses choses qui lui servaient d'élèves ? Comment parvenait-il à se retenir de leur faire la peau ? Comment réussissait-il, jour après jour, à se lever pour subir ça ? Lucius ne le savait pas et surtout, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce que Lucius désirait, c'était de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Ce que Lucius désirait, c'était de retrouver son apparence parfaite, son magnifique manoir, mais avant tout, sa superbe salle de bains avec tous ses produits de beauté.

Le Malfoy ne supportait plus de voir l'immonde image que son miroir lui renvoyait. Il ne supportait plus de devoir revêtir les horreurs que Snape osait donner le nom d'habits. Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait plus de devoir se rendre dans cette salle de classe lugubre où des morveux de tous âges explosaient des chaudrons en ratant leur potion, alors que les instructions étaient si simples et claires. En bref, Lucius était à bout. Alors lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là avec des envies de meurtres et des cernes énormes sous les yeux, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver son ami installé tranquillement devant la table à manger au salon.

À la vue de Snape assis flegmatiquement sur une chaise, avec une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains, lisant le journal, Malfoy lui bondit dessus avec les larmes aux yeux. Il lui demanda s'il était revenu pour reprendre sa place. Au hochement de tête de ce dernier, le noble, le digne et parfait Malfoy bondit de joie comme un enfant de cinq ans devant son cadeau de Noël. Il sauta ensuite sur le potionniste, lui donna un fougueux baiser en le remerciant de tout cœur d'être venu le libérer de son calvaire, puis fit une petite chorégraphie de la victoire en entraînant Snape avec lui.

Ensuite, sans laisser le temps au maître des potions de dire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le petit feu de la cheminée. À peine les flammes furent-elles devenues vertes, Lucius, sans un regard en arrière ni au revoir ou aucun bagage, franchit le mur de flamme et se volatilisa. Snape regarda avec hébétude l'endroit où son ami venait de disparaitre en posant lentement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? se demanda-t-il hébété. Alors que Snape se posait cette question, Lucius Malfoy, lui, était de retour dans son magnifique manoir.

En jaillissant de la cheminée comme un diable de sa boîte, il ne fit en aucun cas attention aux appels de sa femme qui lui demandait ce qu'il était venu faire au manoir. Loin de lui répondre, Lucius se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et sans faire d'arrêt, il se rendit dans sa superbe salle de bains pour retrouver tous ses splendides produits de beauté qui lui avaient tant manqué. Heureusement pour le Malfoy, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la potion qui lui permettait de changer sa fabuleuse apparence, pour celle si hideuse de Snape. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de pure félicité qu'il se glissa lentement dans son bain.

 **LDD**

Alors que Snape se dirigeait dans sa salle de classe, il fut attiré par des chuchotements provenant d'une salle de classe vide. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres tout en se dirigeant vers la source des murmures. Il avait reconnu les voix des anciens amis de son fils. La curiosité, mais surtout son côté un peu sadique, le poussa à aller à leur rencontre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, mais restant hors de leur vue, le maître des potions écouta leur discussion.

_ Alors Fred, avez-vous découvert quelque chose sur le meurtre de l'auror ? questionna Hermione.

_ Non, Hermione...

_...on n'a pas encore eu le temps...

_...de mener nos investigations.

_ Alors, que fessiez-vous hier soir quand vous avez quitté le dortoir ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Cela, future belle-sœur...

_...n'est pas une histoire que l'on raconte à des enfants...

_...encore innocents...

_...c'est une histoire pour adultes.

_N'importe quoi ! Déclara-t-elle devant le refus de parler des jumeaux.

_ Sinon, dit soudain Ron. Avez-vous remarqué que la chauve-souris avait un comportement bizarre ces derniers jours ?

_ Comment ça, demanda timidement Neville.

_ Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue plus humaine, enfin façon de parler.

_ Hein ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix ses amis.

_ Tu plaisantes, Ron ! lui dit Neville. Snape n'est en aucun cas humain. Et ces derniers jours encore moins. Si tu veux tout savoir, il me fait encore plus peur que d'habitude. La dernière fois, je l'ai surpris en train de parler tout seul. Tout seul, tu imagines le truc ! Il marmonnait qu'il allait tous nous empoisonner pendant le repas en riant de façon hystérique, lui apprit Neville en frissonnant de peur à ce souvenir.

_ C'est inhabituel, en effet, dit George. Snape n'est pas du genre à se comporter comme ça.

_C'est bien ce que je vous dis, fit remarquer Ron.

_ En quoi le fait que Snape montre des signes de folie à avoir avec être humain ? demanda Ginny à son frère.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que normalement, la chauve-souris est toujours imperturbable. Elle garde toujours son sang-froid et le visage fermé dans toutes les circonstances. Alors, que depuis quelques jours, si on l'observe bien, on peut voir des émotions comme la colère, de résignation et parfois même, du désespoir se dessiner sur son visage. Je l'ai même vu regarder Malfoy en poussant des soupirs pitoyables. Des soupirs au nom de Merlin ! Et en plus, il y avait quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans ses yeux quand il le faisait.

_ Pardon ! Tu veux dire que le professeur Snape est amoureux de Malfoy ? s'horrifia Hermione incertaine de ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça.

Snape faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette question.

C'était quoi cette question aberrante ? s'énerva Snape. Lui, amoureux de Malfoy ! Et puis, quoi encore ? Décidant de mettre fin à la conversation absurde, l'enseignant fit apparaître le sourire le plus effrayant de sa panoplie de ''sourires à donner la chair de poule'' et s'apprêta à faire connaitre sa présence et mettre fin au stupide débat que la question de Hermione avait engendré, quand, Fred ou George, prit la parole.

_ Et si, mes chers amis...

_...nous faisons une petite blague...

_...à notre très estimé maître des potions ? proposèrent les jumeaux.

_ Je t'écoute, cela m'intéresse, dit immédiatement Ron avec enthousiasme.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, fit remarquer Hermione sur un ton sévère. Le professeur Snape est comme vous l'aurez remarqué, notre enseignant. Il se trouve être aussi un ancien serpentard très revanchard. Alors, je vous conseille de ne pas aller chatouiller le dragon qui dort parce que...

La jeune femme interrompue son sermon lorsqu'elle remarqua que personne ne l'écoutait. Elle poussa un grand soupir de lassitude en écoutant les jumeaux faire part de leur idée à Ginny, Neville et Ron.

Durant les explications des deux sorciers, Snape écouta de ses deux oreilles le moindre détail du plan. À la fin des explicitations des jumeaux, il repartit sans se faire voir. Et sur son visage, on pouvait distinguer un rictus diabolique. Alors comme ça, ils voulaient lui faire une blague, à lui, Severus Snape. Eh bien, il allait les attendre de pied ferme.

 **LDD**

Harry se leva ce matin-là de forte bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, avec son oncle, ils allaient visiter les cachots. Le jeune elfe n'était pas très enthousiasmé de se rendre là-bas, car à n'en pas à douter, cela allait forcément lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais sa curiosité était bien plus forte que la peur de ses souvenirs. Par le passé, on lui avait caché trop de choses et cela avait fini par développer une forte indiscrétion chez le jeune elfe, frisant parfois l'obsession. Harry voulait absolument savoir la nature du cadeau de son père et pour quoi il se trouvait dans les geôles.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, son oncle était aussi curieux que lui. Donc, le jeune elfe n'avait pas eu à insister trop pour le convaincre de l'accompagner. Avec la magie de son peuple, les deux curieux pouvaient se déplacer n'importe où dans le manoir sans risquer de se faire voir ou prendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry était impatient de faire son expédition. Tout heureux, il descendit de son lit et partit faire sa toilette en chantonnant joyeusement. Il resta presque une heure dans son bain avant d'enfin se décider à en sortir.

S'il s'écoutait, il passerait sa vie dans la baignoire. Comme la veille, il avait oublié de se prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas bien grave, mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte pour se rendre nu dans la chambre, une image de son père lui mettant en garde contre les vieux serpents pervers lui passa en mémoire. Harry se demanda alors quoi faire. Et puis, il se souvint qu'il était un elfe désormais et que de ce fait, il pouvait maintenant utiliser la magie sans baguette.

L'information ancrée en tête, il fit venir à lui une serviette depuis son dressing. En se saisissant du linge, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait penser à demander aux elfes de maison d'en laisser dans sa salle de bains quand ils viendraient faire le ménage. Le jeune elfe se couvrit la taille avec et sortit de la salle d'eau. Tout en fredonnant, il se rendit dans son dressing pour prendre une tenue appropriée pour ses projets du jour. Il opta pour une tunique verte de la même couleur que ses yeux et des pantalons blancs. Il chaussa des bottes noires pour compléter le tout. Ensuite, il fit une tresse de sa longue chevelure blanche.

Il était magnifique dans sa tenue émeraude qui mettait en valeur la couleur profonde de ses yeux. Fin prêt, il se dirigea vers le coin salon en pensant que son repas devait y avoir été livré comme la veille. Or, à son arrivée il ne trouva rien sur la table. Il fut très contrarié par l'absence du petit déjeuner, car il avait très faim. Sous l'emprise de la contrariété, il donna et sans y penser, un grand coup de pied sur la pauvre table base.

La force du coup la propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune elfe en fut surpris et un peu effrayé. Il ne se savait pas aussi fort physiquement. Et ce n'était certainement pas son petit gabarit qui prouvait le contraire. Harry fut surtout stupéfait par sa réaction excessive due à l'absence du repas. Habituellement, il n'en aurait eu strictement rien à faire et ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'un repas l'attende à son réveil. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui préparait et portait leurs repas aux autres. Mais depuis son changement d'apparence, il avait des réactions et comportements étranges.

Pendant qu'il se posait des questions sur ses changements de conduite, deux coups furent portés à la porte de ses appartements. Sans chercher à connaitre l'identité de son visiteur, il lui dit de sa belle voix d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'Harry ne fasse attention à son visiteur. Il était trop plongé dans son esprit à la recherche de réponses aux transformations qui s'opéraient en lui. Ce fut alors que lui revint en mémoire ce que son autre lui lui avait dit. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il devait s'attendre à des bouleversements dans sa manière d'être.

_ Bonjour, petit elfe. As-tu bien dormi ? lui demanda soudainement une voix suave et séductrice venant de son dos.

Harry se retourna sur lui-même en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix.

_ Que faites-vous là ? lui demanda-t-il contrarié par la présence du nouveau venu.

_ Je viens t'inviter à prendre ton petit déjeuner en ma compagnie, lui dit Voldemort en souriant.

_ Non, merci, répondit immédiatement Harry. Je n'ai pas très faim, lui ajouta-t-il alors que son ventre se faisait entendre.

_ Je pense que ton estomac n'est pas du même avis que toi, lui répondit Voldemort en agrandissant son sourire.

Comme son ventre se faisait encore connaitre, Harry accepta l'invitation. Il suivit de ce fait le mage dans sa chambre. Une table pour deux était dressée au milieu du salon devant la cheminée. L'odeur de la nourriture mit immédiatement l'eau à la bouche d'Harry. Il se précipita au-devant de la table. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer la chaise pour s'asseoir, le mage le fit à sa place. Voldemort lui tint galamment la chaise et l'invita à y prendre place. Harry trouva cela complètement débile, mais se garda bien de le faire savoir au mage. Il avait faim et il ne voulait pas se faire mettre dehors avant d'avoir rempli son ventre.

Il prit ainsi place sans oublier de remercier Voldemort pour sa galanterie. Il attendit que le mage s'installe lui aussi avant de se jeter comme un morfal sur les différents mets se trouvant sur la table. Alors qu'il se goinfrait (et pas de la plus élégante des manières), Harry sentit un regard se poser sur lui avec insistance. Il décida de l'ignorer en premier lieu, mais la persistance avec laquelle le mage le regardait finit par lui taper sur les nerfs.

_ Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ? grogna-t-il sur le Lord.

_ Oui, répondit instantanément Voldemort.

_ Hein ! C'est une blague ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

_ Non. Je suis très sérieux, mon beau petit elfe, lui dit le mage en souriant.

_ Mais...pour quoi faire ? demanda naïvement Harry.

_ Pour la fixer sur le mur faisant face à mon lit.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Afin que tu sois la première et dernière personne que je vois à mon lever et à mon coucher de lit, lui susurra lentement et suavement Voldemort.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai encore jamais contemplé une telle merveille. Ta beauté est telle que même les étoiles doivent en être jalouses d'elle.

_ Ma...mai...mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme connerie ? s'écria Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_ Je fais l'éloge de ta beauté, mon ange, lui expliqua Voldemort en lui prenant la main.

Il se mit à lui caresser doucement la paume avec son pouce. Son regard chercha et captura celui d'Harry.

_... Tu as les plus beaux yeux qu'il met était donné de contempler. Ils sont si sauvages, lumineux et grands, que je pourrais me perdre dedans sans m'en apercevoir, lui chuchota Voldemort en le dévorant des yeux.

_...et tes lèvres sont si belles et parfaites, qu'elles ne peuvent être faites que pour les baisers.

Le regard du mage était devenu désormais concupiscent.

Sans quitter les prunelles d'Harry, le Lord se pencha au-dessus de la table et rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune elfe. Leurs souffles se touchaient, tant la proximité entre eux était mince. Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement et son souffle se coupa. Il ferma les yeux et frémit, car, il ne pouvait supporter le regard de Voldemort plus longtemps. Le mage se rapprocha encore un peu plus de l'elfe. Il leva sa main et la porta à la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci tremblota au contact.

_ Je savais que ta peau serait aussi douce au touché. On dirait de la soie. Souffla le mage en caressant tendrement la joue d'Harry. Ouvre les yeux pour que je puisse encore percevoir tes magnifiques émeraudes, mon bel elfe, lui souffla-t-il sur les lèvres.

Son pouce alla ramasser un morceau de crème au chocolat qui était sur le coin de la bouche d'Harry. Il le porta ensuite à ses lèvres, sortit sa langue et le lécha alors que les orbites de Harry s'ouvraient et se plongeaient dans les siennes avec fascination. Harry reprit sa respiration qu'il avait retenue et haleta doucement.

_J'ai tant envie de gouter à la saveur de tes lèvres mon bel ange. Soupira suavement Voldemort. Me laisseras-tu les déguster ? sollicita-t-il alors que son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui d'Harry, comblant la faible distance qui séparait encore leur bouche.

_ Je ne savais pas que le repas se prenait dans votre chambre, retentit alors la voix perfide d'Ohtar, sortant ainsi les deux hommes de leur bulle.

En reconnaissant la voix de son oncle, Harry repoussa brutalement le Lord qui fit un vol plané et alla s'écraser sur un canapé qui se trouvait non loin de là. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? s'interrogea Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **kiraeiden :** Merci pour le com

* * *

 **Chapitre 9  
**

Dans une pièce se situant quelque part sous terre, trois individus à la peau sombre, à la longue chevelure blanche et aux oreilles pointues tenaient une réunion top secrète.

_ Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? demanda l'un de ces individus. Ce sont là de très graves accusations Sariour.

Celui qui posa la question était de taille moyenne et dégageait une puissance physique et magique très intimidante. L'être portait sur le sommet de sa tête une couronne en or blanc sans aucun artifice. C'était un simple anneau avec un rubis rouge en son milieu. La créature était vêtue simplement. Il portait un pantalon noir, une longue tunique lui arrivant à mi-cuisse noire et des bottes en peau d'ogre de la même couleur que le reste de sa tenue. Une épaisse ceinture d'une dizaine de centimètres serrait sa taille fine. Et sur sa hanche gauche, une longue épée avec un pommeau à tête de dragon en argent pendait négligemment. Il était debout, le dos appuyait à une lourde chaise en bois. Une de ses mains caressait amoureusement et distraitement l'épée, tandis que l'autre jouait avec une boule de magie de couleur verte qu'il faisait apparaître et disparaitre à sa convenance.

_ Sans le moindre doute, Votre Majesté. J'ai parfaitement conscience de la portée de telles accusations, mon roi. Malheureusement c'est la triste vérité. Le seigneur Elthrai ainsi que plusieurs membres éminents des clans complotent contre vous.

_ On en est donc arrivé à là, dit le roi Ulric d'une voix peinée.

_ J'en ai bien peur, Majesté, lui répondit Sariour avant de poursuivre. Comme vous m'en avez donné l'ordre, j'ai suivi discrètement maître Aegnor. Lui et neuf guerriers de mon clan se sont rendus à un rassemblement secret qui s'est tenu dans Les Gorges Des Filles De Morgane. Je suis parvenu à déjouer la vigilance des gardiens et me suis introduit dans la grotte afin d'assister à la manifestation.

L'elfe résuma ensuite au roi le contenu de la réunion ainsi que les meurtres de maître Aegnor et de ses guerriers.

_ Donc, mon frère est derrière tout ça une fois de plus, releva le roi avec un soupir rempli de lassitude et de haine. Et tu dis que des guerriers vipères sont venus à bout de ceux de ton clan ? s'étonna par la suite le roi.

_ Il semblerait que ce soit lui une fois de plus qui est derrière toute cette histoire, confirma Sariour. En ce qui concerne les Vipères, ils étaient supérieurs en nombre. Quatre fois plus nombreux que les Exécuteurs.

_ Ceci explique cela, dit le roi en quittant sa position pour faire des allées et venues dans la pièce d'un air pensif.

_ J'ai deux autres informations à vous révéler, ajouta Sariour après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Que peut-il y avoir de plus à dire ? soupira le roi avec lassitude.

_ Au moment où je quittais les lieux du rassemblement, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Seigneur Elthrai et un elfe dont je ne suis pas parvenu à découvrir l'identité.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna le roi. Pour qu'il arrive à te cacher son identité à toi, mon meilleur Exécuteur, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être n'importe qui. Ce pourrait-il que cet elfe ait pu être mon frère ? interrogea ensuite Ulric alors que sa main se saisissait plus fermement de la garde de son épée.

_ Non, ce n'était pas lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de le dire ?

_ Depuis le temps que vous m'avez lancé à sa poursuite, je suis en mesure de reconnaître sa signature magique, quelle que soit l'apparence qu'il revêt.

_ Quelle a été la teneur de cette conversation ? questionna le roi après avoir hoché la tête.

_ Il était question du massacre du clan des Exécuteurs, annonça gravement Sariour.

_ Je vois, dit pensivement le roi en retirant son épée de son fourreau pour détailler la lame avec une fascination morbide. Qu'est-ce qui a été dit exactement ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Le Seigneur Elthrai a dit : « Je viens de recevoir des instructions du roi, il exige l'anéantissement des Exécuteurs. » L'elfe inconnu lui a répondu : « N'est-ce pas un peu expéditif et précipité ? Ne devrions-nous pas tenter une de plus de les rallier à notre cause ? Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'ils sont nos meilleurs guerriers. Et si nous partons en guerre, nous priver d'une telle force de frappe est complètement insensé. Ne croyez-vous pas ? » Le Seigneur Elthrai lui a répliqué : « J'en ai bien conscience, mon ami, mais ce sont les ordres. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Les Exécuteurs ont scellé leur destin quand ils ont refusé de se joindre à nous. » À cela, l'elfe inconnu a dit : « Si c'est là sa volonté, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'obéir. Je vais dès à présent m'atteler à cette tâche. » Ils sont ensuite partis chacun de son côté.

Le roi resta silencieux et immobile durant deux longues minutes avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas.

_ C'est bien fâcheux, mais je ne doute pas de la capacité de ton clan à se sortir d'une telle situation, déclara le roi Ulric. Je me demande toutefois comment prévoient-ils de s'y prendre pour anéantir tout un clan, poursuivit-il.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais pour qu'ils en viennent à parler de cela d'une façon si banale, c'est qu'ils doivent déjà savoir comment procéder. Et si ma déduction est bonne, nous devons nous montrer très prudents dans les jours et semaines à venir.

_ Je vais faire part de tes découvertes à ton Seigneur, ainsi il saura se tenir près le moment venu, informa le roi. Quelle est l'autre chose dont tu souhaites m'entretenir Sariour ? interrogea-t-il après cela.

_ J'ai peut-être trouvé la trace de votre enfant, déclara prudemment Sariour.

Suite à cette déclaration, le roi resta immobile durant de longues secondes, les yeux braqués sur l'Exécuteur.

_ Mon enfant ? murmura le roi sous le coup de l'émotion. En es-tu certain ? Tu as retrouvé sa trace ? Où est-il ? Est-il en bonne santé ? bombarda de questions Ulric avec fébrilité.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de l'information. Pour plus de précision, il va falloir que j'aille vérifier sur place. Cependant, j'ai de grands espoirs que cela soit vrai.

_ Pas certain ? Vérifier l'information ? Où ça ? Auprès de qui ? demanda Ulric dont l'espoir qu'il venait de ressentir à l'annonce de Sariour commençait à s'amoindrir. Explique-moi, ordonna Ulric.

_ Il y a quelques jours, alors que je rentrais d'une mission chez les elfes Sindars, j'ai intercepté un message venant du monde sorcier. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas tout de suite saisi le contenu de la missive du fait de son cryptage trop sophistiqué. J'en ai donc fait une copie et l'ai ramené avec moi. À mon retour, je me suis attelé au décryptage de ce dernier. La lettre fait mention de l'éveil d'un jeune elfe noir chez les sorciers.

_ Impossible ! Nous ne nous mélangeons pas aux sorciers, c'est tabou, s'écria le troisième individu qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

_ Ce fut aussi ma première réaction à la lecture du message, lui dit Sariour. Mais il semblerait que cela soit bien arrivé. Un jeune sorcier vient de recevoir son héritage elfique.

_ Même si cela est vrai, commença le roi, qu'est-ce qu'un jeune elfe qui vient tout juste de s'éveiller à avoir avec mon enfant perdu ?

_ Tout mon roi. Il a tout à voir avec lui, informa Sariour avec enthousiasme.

_ Explique-toi plus clairement ! exigea le roi Ulric.

_ La lettre fait aussi mention d'autre chose, révéla Sariour.

_ Quelle autre chose ? Pressa le roi.

_ Le jeune elfe en question serait un Drow.

_ Impossible ! s'écria le troisième elfe.

_ En es-tu certain ? demanda Ulric avec empressement et espoir.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de mon interprétation de la missive, car comme je vous le disais, elle était trop bien codifiée. Celui qui l'a envoyée est un expert en espionnage. Néanmoins, si ce que j'ai déchiffré est exact, un Drow vient de se réveiller. Le premier depuis plus de mille ans et le dernier de sa race.

_ Nous devons absolument découvrir si cela est authentique, décréta le roi avec ferveur. Si cette information est véridique, non seulement je vais enfin retrouver mon enfant, mais comme annoncé par le dernier Dragon Prophète, les temps sombres arrivent, dit le roi d'une voix à la fois triste et joyeuse. Sariour, tu pars dès demain chez les sorciers pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Quant à nous, dit-il à l'intention du troisième elfe, nous allons penser à comment déjouer les machinations qui pensent sur le clan des Exécuteurs et sur ma personne. Plus que jamais, je dois m'assurer de ma position.

_ Bien Votre Majesté, dirent d'une même voix les deux elfes.

_ Ganth, en tant que conseiller du Seigneur du Clan des Exécuteurs, votre tâche est de prévenir ce dernier de ce qui se passe. Nous devons être prêts quand nos ennemis passeront à l'attaque.

_ Cela sera fait, mon roi.

_ Bien, laissez-moi maintenant.

Les deux elfes quittèrent la pièce en laissant le roi seul avec ses pensées.

_ Donc, la prophétie du Dragon serait en cours de réalisation. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

 **LDD**

Suite à l'intervention de son oncle, Harry quitta la chambre de Voldemort en vitesse. Il se rendit dans la sienne et commença à faire des allers retours en marmonnant des malédictions dirigées vers le maudit mage noir. Non, mais ! C'était quoi son délire à l'autre, hein ? Pour qui le prenait-il ce vieux serpent fripé ? Et c'était quoi son baratin à dormir de bout ? Il s'est pris pour un Casanova moldu ou quoi ! Et d'abord, qui disait de telles conneries de nos jours, hein ! Comme s'il allait se laisser avoir par un vieux serpent pervers. Son père avait bien raison de se méfier de ce démon et il devrait faire de même à partir de maintenant.

La prochaine fois que cet obsédé s'approchera de lui, il allait lui arracher la langue et la lui faire avaler pour lui apprendre à dire des imbécillités pareilles. Harry était hautement agacé par ce qui venait de se passer. Sans l'intervention de son oncle, il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé. Bon, il avait une toute petite idée sur la suite. Cependant le jeune elfe préfère se dire qu'il serait parvenu à repousser lui-même le mage noir. Et en parlant de ça, l'elfe eut un rictus de satisfaction en se rappelant le vol plané qu'il avait fait faire à Voldemort. C'était vraiment hilarant. Il faudrait qu'il recommence un de ces jours. Harry était vraiment heureux d'être devenu un elfe.

Sérieux, c'est incroyable la force dont il venait d'hériter. Est-ce que tous les elfes possèdent cette force herculéenne ? se demanda l'elfe. Harry se jura d'en parler à son oncle. Il reprit ses allers et retours qu'il avait stoppés entre-temps. Alors qu'il songeait à une vengeance pour la conduite inqualifiable que Voldemort venait d'avoir envers sa personne, son oncle apparut devant lui sans crier gare. Harry sursauta sous la surprise en lui rentrant dedans. Résultat : il se retrouva les fesses au sol et de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il pesta contre les inconscients qui apparaissaient sans crier gare devant de pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, sous les rires complètement débiles de son oncle immature. Comme son idiot d'oncle ne faisait pas mine de lui offrir son aide pour le remettre sur pied, Harry se releva seul en le fusillant du regard. Il se retint de justesse de lui lancer une malédiction ou de le maudire jusqu'à x générations. En voyant le mécontentement rageur qui s'afficha sur le beau visage de son neveu, le fou rire d'Ohtar s'accentua ce qui énerva un peu plus Harry.

_ C'est bon, tu as fini de te payer de ma tronche ! pesta Harry d'un ton boudeur.

_ Non, pas encore, lui répondit Ohtar sans aucun remords. Tu étais très drôle, là, par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

_ Ha ha ! Très drôle. Sinon, et si nous allions découvrir ce fameux cadeau, suggéra ensuite Harry pour changer de sujet.

_ Comme tu veux _Min Ai Ore_ , je te suis, lui répondit Ohtar en souriant de toutes ses blanches dents et parfaites.

_ Ça veut dire quoi _Min Ai Ore_ ? demanda Harry en dirigeant vers la porte.

_C'est vrai que tu n'es pas encore familiarisé avec la langue elfique, mais cela ne va pas tarder à te revenir.

_ Comment ça me revenir ? Je n'ai jamais appris cette langue de toute ma vie, alors comment peut-elle me revenir ? s'étonna le jeune elfe en ouvrant la porte.

_ Ton père ne t'a rien dit sur ça, s'étonna Ohtar. Cela ne lui ressemble pas pourtant.

_ Me dire quoi sur quoi ?

_ Quand les demi-elfes reçoivent leurs héritages, ils entrent aussi en possession de tout le savoir accumulé par leurs parents elfes qu'ils soient en vie ou mort. C'est de cette façon que notre peuple (je veux dire par là, tous les peuples elfes) empêche le savoir accumulé par nos ancêtres de disparaître à la mort de ces derniers.

_ Tu veux dire que lorsque mon père va mourir, je vais recevoir toutes ces connaissances ? Tout ce qu'il a appris tout au long de sa vie ?

_ Exactement ! Non seulement son savoir à lui, mais aussi celui des morts de notre famille. Il en va de même pour les connaissances de ta mère aussi.

_ Je vais tout recevoir d'un coup ? Parce que si c'est le cas, est-ce que je ne risque pas de faire une crise ou un truc du genre en recevant trop d'informations à la fois ?

_ Non, tu ne vas pas tout recevoir d'un coup. Ces connaissances vont te revenir petit à petit tout au long de ta vie. Normalement, ce savoir ne se débloque que lorsque tu en as besoin. Mais il est possible de le débloquer en suivant un entrainement prévu à cet effet. Cependant, la plupart des elfes choisissent d'attendre de se trouver devant le fait accompli pour recourir à la mémoire de leurs ancêtres, seul un petit nombre d'entre nous optent pour un déblocage via l'entrainement.

_ Je vois, dit Harry. Sinon, si je comprends bien, mes parents à moi sont tous deux des elfes, alors, pourquoi tu fais référence à moi en tant que demi-elfe et non un elfe à part entière ?

_ Certes, tes parents sont bien des elfes de pure souche, toutefois, même si ta mère était bien une elfe, elle n'en avait plus l'apparence ni les caractéristiques après son adoption par les Potter. Cet acte a fait d'elle une sorcière à cent pour cent. Ce qui fait que la magie te considèrera toujours comme un demi-elfe et non un elfe à part entier.

_ Ok. Mais si je dois recevoir les connaissances de mon père et de ma mère, pourquoi tu es là ? Parce que si je suis ta logique, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton enseignement.

_ Ce que tu crois mon petit neveu, lui dit son oncle ! Nul doute que tu vas bien acquérir les sciences de ton père et de ta mère. Mais il te faut bien apprendre à les utiliser, car avoir accès à une épée et la brandir ne veut pas dire que tu sais la manier. Je suis là pour t'apprendre comment l'utiliser au meilleur de ses capacités. Je vais t'enseigner les bases de la magie elfique, car comme tu dois t'en douter, notre magie n'est pas la même que celle des sorciers. Notre magie nous vient de la nature alors que celle des sorciers leur vient du noyau magique qui se trouve dans leur corps. Notre magie est sauvage et libre tandis que celle des sorciers est enfermée et domestiquée.

_ Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Harry penaud. Donc, je vais bientôt recevoir toute l'expérience accumulée par mon père jusqu'à présent, reprit Harry avec enthousiasme. Ça veut dire que je vais devenir un génie des potions comme lui ? demanda-t-il après réflexion.

_ Oui, même son savoir sur les potions, lui sourit Ohtar. Tu as une chance fabuleuse mon neveu de l'avoir comme père. Mon frère est un grand érudit dans notre société même s'il n'aime pas cela. D'après les rumeurs, il est question qu'il prenne la place du porte-mémoire de notre peuple.

_ C'est quoi un porte-mémoire ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient des escaliers menant au sous-sol.

_ Je ne sais pas si ton père t'en a parlé, mais notre peuple ne met rien à l'écrit. Toute l'histoire de notre peuple et des autres peuples est transmise par la parole. Ce savoir est détenu par un gardien que l'on nomme le Porte-Mémoire. Ce rôle est accordé au plus méritant d'entre nous.

_ Je vois, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais si le Porte-Mémoire vient à mourir brusquement avant de la transmettre, que se passe-t-il ensuite ? demanda Harry après réflexion.

_ Si cela vient à se produire, sa mémoire va se réfugier dans l'Arbre de Connaissance jusqu'à ce que l'on désigne un nouveau Porte-Mémoire.

_ C'est quoi l'Arbre de Connaissance ?

_ C'est de lui que sont nés les premiers elfes. En fait, d'après les anciens, tous les elfes de cette Terre sont issus de lui et de Gaia, la mère de la magie.

_ Hein ! Comment un arbre peut-il procréer ? Et, pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette Gaïa ?

_ Oh, mon neveu ! Ne sais-tu donc rien de la magie ? demanda Ohtar. Je pensais pourtant que les sorciers savaient cela. Que toutes les créatures de cette planète ainsi que notre magie nous viennent de notre mère à tous : Gaïa.

_ Je n'ai pas réellement reçu des leçons particulières sur la magie ou sur le monde sorcier. Tout ce que l'on m'a appris, mis à part les cours à Poudlard, c'est que mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort. Que j'avais survécu au sortilège de mort et que je devais abattre Voldemort ou mourir de sa main. Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était de mon devoir de protéger les sorciers du mage noir, mais sans jamais me dire comment m'y prendre ni me donner les moyens d'y parvenir. Je crois qu'ils pensaient que cela allait jaillir de nulle part lors de mon futur duel avec le Lord, lui répliqua amèrement Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile _Min Ai Ore_ , se désola son oncle en lui faisant un gros calîn.

_ Pas vraiment, dit Harry alors que sa longue tresse battait dans son dos, comme poussée par un vent invisible.

_ Étant donné que tu es aussi ignorant sur la magie, je vais commencer les leçons dès aujourd'hui, lui dit son oncle pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_... Au commencement, il y avait le chaos, une profonde crevasse, puis survient Gaïa. Gaïa donna ensuite naissance à Ouranos, le ciel. Elle le fit sans une intervention extérieure, elle l'engendra seule. Ensuite, elle accoucha de Pontos, la mer, puis d'Ouréa, les montagnes. D'eux trois est née la terre. Par la suite, elle peupla sa surface de toutes les créatures vivantes. Elle dota certains d'un peu de sa magie, alors qu'elle s'abstint d'en faire pour d'autres. Tout comme elle donna la connaissance à certaines créatures et la refusa à d'autres.

_ D'où les moldus et les sorciers, dit Harry.

_ Exactement. Gaia avait une nette préférence pour les sorciers et les moldus ce qui fait qu'elle leur a offert un peu plus de savoir qu'à la majorité de ses créations. Les sorciers ont utilisé ce savoir pour assujettir les êtres magiques, alors que les moldus se sont lancés dans des guerres sans fin et des inventions destructrices. Poussés par leur quête insatiable de savoir, les moldus se mirent à détruire les forêts, mers et les montagnes afin de forger des armes et des machines capables de leur simplifier la vie. L'acharnement des moldus à détruire la Terre et les forêts pour leur confort à fait réalisé à notre mère à tous combien ces derniers étaient dangereux pour ses enfants. Ainsi, pour sauver Ouréa, Pontos, Ouranos et les forêts, elle engendra l'arbre de connaissance avec lequel elle s'unit pour concevoir les elfes. Elle leur donna plus de magie et de connaissance qu'elle en avait octroyée aux moldus et aux sorciers. Ensuite, elle leur confia la protection des forêts et de ses enfants, ainsi que de remettre de l'ordre dans le monde magique.

_ Cela ne semble pas avoir marché, fit remarquer Harry. Les moldus continuent de déforester les forêts et les sorciers d'asservir les créatures magiques. Ils l'ont même fait avec les elfes de maisons.

_ Tu as raison, reconnut Ohtar.

_ Comment cela se fait-il que rien n'ait changé ?

_ Eh bien, de ce que je sais, les trois premiers siècles qui ont suivi leur création, nos ancêtres ont remplir leur mission avec succès et diligence. Et tout s'est déroulé selon les souhaits de notre mère à tous.

_ Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un ''mais ".

_ Mais au fil du temps, certains elfes se sont mis en tête de soumettre le reste du monde. Pour eux, c'était la façon la plus rapide de mener notre tâche à bien. Cependant, toutes les communautés elfique n'étaient pas d'accord. C'est alors qu'une guerre entre les différents peuples a vu le jour. Nous nous sommes mis à nous massacrer les uns les autres en oubliant notre rôle premier. Durant la guerre, deux races se sont distinguées parmi les cinq, pour leur sauvagerie et leur force.

_ Qui cela, même si je crois deviner l'un d'eux.

_ Les elfes noirs et les elfes gris, qui sont maintenant appelés elfes de maisons.

_ Quoi, les elfes de maisons étaient féroces ? demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il avait un peu de peine à imaginer Dobby se montrer cruel. Maladroit ? Oui. Mais cruel ? Non.

_ Il ne faut pas se fier à leur apparente servilité, car au fond d'eux, ils restent de redoutables guerriers sans pitié. Quand ils ont été asservis par les sorciers personne n'a cherché à les libérer ou à comprendre le comment et le pourquoi, car cela arrangeait tout le monde, lui apprit Ohtar.

_... Donc, je disais que les elfes noirs et les elfes gris se sont distingués par leur cruauté au combat et par leurs forces, mais aussi par leur maitrise exceptionnelle de la magie et leur résistance à celle-ci. Bien évidemment, ils n'ont pas tardé à s'allier contre les trois autres races. Et à eux deux, ils étaient presque parvenus à anéantir le reste d'entre nous. Le désespoir avait commencé à s'infiltrer dans nos cœurs quand par on ne sait quel miracle un mage parvint à lier les elfes gris aux sorciers; les rendant esclaves d'eux. Toutefois, même après le retrait de ces derniers la guerre se poursuivit.

_ Mais avec les elfes de maisons mis KO, les trois races étaient en nombre supérieur, non ?

_ C'est ce que tout le monde avait pensé, néanmoins il y avait à la tête des elfes noirs, un elfe très charismatique avec des pouvoirs hors normes. Il avait réussi l'exploit de rallier à lui seul, tous les clans.

_ Je croyais que seules les femmes pouvaient diriger les clans. Ah ! C'est vrai, père à dit qu'ils avaient un Roi.

_ Avant lui, le premier roi, les elfes noirs étaient dirigés par les Matrones. Elles prenaient toutes les décisions importantes relatives aux clans. Donc à cette époque l'avènement d'un roi avait étonné tout le monde. Avec cet elfe, ce roi, comme meneur, les elfes noirs parvinrent à tenir tête aux trois autres races d'elfes et les ont obligés à prêter allégeance à leur roi.

_ Attends un peu ! Il sortait d'où ce Roi ? demanda Harry.

_ Personne ne le sait exactement. Il est apparu un jour et s'est fait proclamer Roi. Je crois que c'est à cette même époque que le mot ''Drow'' est apparu pour la première fois de l'histoire. Mais comme je ne suis pas le Porte-Mémoire, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur ce qu'est un Drow. Je sais seulement que cela à un rapport avec le Roi des elfes noirs.

_ Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de s'informer sur ce qu'est un Drow ? Parce que si j'en suis vraiment un, j'aimerais savoir ce que cela signifie.

_ Je pense que ton père va tout faire découvrir de quoi il retourne. Je le connais, il ne peut pas résister à un mystère surtout si celui-ci concerne son fils. Pour en revenir à la guerre que se livrèrent les peuples elfes, grâce à leur roi, les elfes noirs soumirent les trois communautés elfiques qui furent obligées de prêter serment au monarque sous peine de se voir annihiler. Ayant réussi à mettre sous sa coupe tous les elfes, le roi s'attaqua aux sorciers et aux humains. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de parvenir à ses fins. Le monde fut alors plongé dans une ère sombre où la peur et les meurtres étaient légion. Trois cents ans après que le Souverain ait pris le pouvoir, sans que personne ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il disparut sans laisser de traces. Après quelques dizaines d'années sans nouvelles de lui, le bras droit du roi fut nommé nouveau roi. Nous ne savons toutefois pas la raison pour laquelle les Matrones n'ont pas protesté à cette nomination. Après son couronnement, le nouveau roi mit fin aux guerres et libéra les elfes, les moldus et les sorciers. Ensuite, au fil du temps, les différents rois firent leur possible pour faire la paix entre les elfes noirs et les autres races. Le dernier roi était presque parvenu à réintégrer sa race avant leur inexplicable disparition il y a quelques décennies environ.

_ Cette partie de l'histoire, je la connais déjà.

_ Parfait alors. Après cette guerre, les elfes n'ont plus eu le courage de reprendre leur mission, car cela leur rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Seuls les elfes Sylvains qui furent les premiers-nés de l'arbre de connaissance reprirent leur rôle.

_ Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela ? Mon père ne semblait pas connaitre cette histoire.

_ Tout réside dans le ''ne semblait pas ". S'il a omis de te le dire, c'est peut-être parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Je vois, lui répondit Harry. Ce fut sur cette note qu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots.

Les deux elfes fouillèrent la prison cellule par cellule à la recherche du fameux cadeau, quand au détour d'une cage, Harry se figea complètement. Son corps tout entier fut pris de tremblements violents. Le jeune elfe sera les poings à se saigner les paumes. Ohtar fut intrigué par ce comportement étrange et s'apprêta à aller voir ce qui arrivait à son neveu, quand un vent glacial se leva et entoura le jeune elfe. Des bourrasques fortes sorties de nulle part, comme lors d'une tempête en mer, se levèrent dans la prison, empêchant ainsi l'oncle de s'approcher de son neveu.

Alors que le vent s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde, la porte de la cellule devant laquelle se tenait Harry vola en éclats. Ohtar ne parvint à l'éviter et à ne pas se la prendre en pleine face uniquement à l'aide de son agilité et à sa rapidité inhumaine. Mais alors qu'il se mettait hors de la trajectoire des débris de la porte, la force du vent l'emporta et le colla à l'un des murs. C'était comme si le vent avait une volonté propre, car il le retint ainsi au mur en déjouant toutes ses tentatives pour se libérer. Pendant ce temps, Harry pénétra dans la cellule d'un pas décidé (enfin, pas d'un pas, puisque ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol).

L'elfe lévitait de quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui-ci. Avec une vitesse inimaginable, il s'avança vers le seul occupant de la pièce. Il le saisit par la gorge et le souleva avec aisance. On avait l'impression que le prisonnier ne pesait rien. Pourtant, celui-ci était plus grand qu'Harry et devait facilement peser le double de son poids. L'occupant de la pièce était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à tout casser. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire une peur insoutenable. Harry s'attendit à le voir se faire dessus tant il tremblait comme une feuille. Remarquant la frousse qu'il provoquait sur le prisonnier, un large sourire délicieusement démoniaque se dessina sur son beau visage.

Harry se délectait du plaisir anticipé de ce qu'il se préparait à lui faire subir. Des images de sa captivité lui passèrent en tête alors que dans sa main droite, une belle épée en argent couverte de runes elfiques apparaissait dans celle-ci. Elle se recouvrit d'un halo aussi sombre que la nuit. Toujours en maintenant l'homme d'une main, de l'autre, Harry plongea lentement et avec délectation son arme dans le cœur de son captif. Aucune trace de sang n'apparut durant le procédé. L'homme ouvrit les yeux en grand comme des soucoupes alors que son regard suivait la progression de la lame dans sa poitrine.

Quand elle fut à moitié dans le corps de l'homme, l'elfe la tourna d'un mouvement brusque et sec. Le prisonnier brailla comme un putois sous la souffrance. La douleur fut tellement forte que ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. De la morve et de la bave dégoulinèrent sur son visage. Il gigotait dans tous les sens en cherchant à retirer l'arme de sa poitrine. Mais rien n'y fit, elle resta plantée dans son corps. Un liquide jaunâtre s'échappa des pantalons de l'homme, alors qu'il beuglait de douleur.

Harry lâcha la poignée de son épée et l'homme. Les deux restèrent en suspens dans les airs. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais il venait d'utiliser l'un des sortilèges de torture les plus répandus chez les elfes noirs. Son nom était : la mort suspendue. Ce charme permettait à son utilisateur de faire subir les plus effroyables sévices à qui il voulait sans que la victime ne meure ou ne perdre conscience. Le charme pouvait durer un mois ou plus selon la force magique de lanceur.

D'un geste souple de la main, une longue table apparue dans la petite cellule. D'un autre geste, des instruments étranges et inquiétants surgirent sur la table. Se tournant vers l'homme en lévitation, Harry fit disparaitre ses vêtements d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il plaça ensuite sa victime sur la table et la fixa dessus à l'aide d'énormes clous qu'il prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer sans l'aide de magie sur ces quatre membres. Durant tout ce temps, l'homme n'avait pas cessé un instant de hurler sa souffrance. Quand l'elfe fut satisfait de son travail, il s'approcha de la tête de sa victime. Il posa la main sur l'épée et l'homme cessa de crier. Il devint complètement muet.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir Alexander, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment, le sais-tu ? poursuivit Harry.

_ Quuuiii... Tenta de dire Alexander, mais aucun mot ne sortir de sa bouche.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ! Fit semblant de s'étonner Harry. Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'ai un peu changé depuis notre première rencontre, lui dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Je suis Harry Potter, cependant, je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de mon nom, ajouta Harry. Peut-être que tu me remettras plus si je te dis que je suis le garçon que tu venais visiter au 4, Privet Drive.

Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

_... Voilà ! Tu vois que tu t'en souviens à présent, le félicita un Harry rayonnant de joie. Comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle apparence ? Elle te plaît ? Elle te donne envie ? Tu veux aussi la posséder ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce, caressante et sensuelle en glissant son doigt le long du corps de l'homme.

_...Oh, mais c'est que je te fais de l'effet, s'exclama l'elfe en voyant le membre de son prisonnier se dresser suite à sa caresse malgré sa peur. Tu veux que je te fasse du bien, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Au hochement de tête de l'homme, Harry tendit sa main vers les instruments qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux à l'air très coupant.

_ Puisque c'est ce que tu désires, je vais te donner du plaisir, lui susurra tendrement Harry, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. L'homme commença brusquement à trembler comme une feuille à la vue de la paire de ciseaux.

_ Mais pourquoi trembles-tu comme ça ? le questionna doucement Harry tout en laissant glisser lentement les ciseaux le long du corps du moldu. Oh, je vois, c'est parce que tu es impatient que je commence, ajouta l'elfe en se plaçant devant le membre de l'homme.

Il leva la main qui tenait les ciseaux et avança l'autre pour se saisir de la verge maintenant à moitié ramollie de l'homme. Mais avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec celle-ci, Harry retira sa main.

_ Brrr ! C'est trop dégoutant cette chose, je ne peux pas la toucher, marmonna-t-il. Que faire ? Ah, voilà, dit-il en attrapant une pince.

Il retourna ensuite son attention sur la verge d'Alexander. Avec l'aide de la pince, il captura le membre devenu complètement flasque à présent. Comme Alexander tremblait de plus en plus en pleurant et en suppliant muettement, Harry tourna son regard vers lui et lui dit pacifiquement et aimablement :

_ Ne t'en fais pas Alexander, j'ai de très bonnes notions en médicomagie, je sais parfaitement comment faire pour ne pas mettre tes jours en danger, le rassura Harry avant de trancher brusquement et sans prévenir, le sexe de celui-ci.

Alors que le moldu hurlait de douleur en se vidant de son sang en silence, Voldemort pénétra dans la cellule comme une furie.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

_ Je fête mes retrouvailles avec un ami, lui répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence avec un sourire adorable étirant ses belles lèvres.

 **LDD**

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient connus pour l'ingéniosité de leurs blagues et leur capacité à ne jamais se faire prendre quand ils se décidaient à jouer un tour à quelqu'un. Fred et George aimaient aussi les défis, c'est pourquoi, quand leur frère leur avait fait remarquer que leur professeure de potions n'était plus même et qu'il était peut-être même amoureux de Malfoy, ils avaient vu là une opportunité pour lui jouer un tour à leur façon. Un Snape distrait ne verrait jamais leur blague arriver avant qu'elle ne se produise. C'était leur seule chance de parvenir à se jouer du maître des potions, car en temps normal cela n'était pas possible.

Et s'ils faisaient passer cela pour un banal accident de potion comme il y en avait tant, personne ne pourrait les tenir responsables de quoi que ce soit. Convaincus de leur réussite, les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent au travail avec un sérieux dont ils n'avaient jamais fait preuve avant. Ils passèrent la nuit à mettre au point leur blague. Ensuite, le lendemain matin, et avant que qui que ce soit ne se soit levé, ils s'introduisirent dans la salle de classe de Snape.

Étrangement, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté à pénétrer dans la classe. Ce qui en soit était très étonnant, car Snape plaçait toujours des sorts infranchissables et vicieux sur la porte. Mais au lieu de s'inquiéter de l'absence de ses derniers, les jumeaux mirent cet oubli sur le compte du change de comportement de leur professeure. Ils installèrent le fruit de leur dur labeur et quittèrent la classe avec des sourires entendus. Au début de la première heure de la journée, les jumeaux, des sourires satisfaits aux lèvres, pénétrèrent en classe.

En ricanant comme des imbéciles, ils prirent place à leur table. Snape ferma la porte quand le dernier de ses élèves entra. Il marcha vers son bureau et tira sa chaise. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche droite et frappa trois petits coups sur le tableau ce qui fit apparaître une recette de potion sur ce dernier.

_ Vous avez une heure et demie pour réaliser cette potion. Si un seul d'entre vous fait exploser son chaudron, la classe entière devra revenir ici même tous les soirs afin de laver les chaudrons de toutes mes classes de potion pendant deux mois. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à faire plus attention à ce que vous êtes, bande d'ignorants sans cervelles.

_ Mais monsieur, c'est injuste. Vous n'avez pas le...

_ Osez terminer cette phrase, M. Weasley, et je vous garantis que vous saurez ce qu'est l'injuste, le coupa Snape.

Fred ferma sa bouche et ne dit plus rien.

Le cours se déroula dans le calme. On pouvait même entendre une mouche voler, tant le silence régnait en maître. Les jumeaux ne cessèrent de se regarder les yeux pleins de questions. Ron se serait-il trompé sur le compte de la chauve-souris ? Car pour une personne qui devrait avoir un comportement autre que le sien, Snape semblait être toujours le même. Les jumeaux eurent un doute et commencèrent à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés dans la gueule du loup en sifflotant joyeusement.

À la sonnerie de fin de cours, Snape ordonna à ses élèves de mettre leur potion en bouteille, l'étiquette de leur nom et la pose sur son bureau. Alors que les élèves suivaient ses consignes avant de quitter la classe, Snape sortit du tiroir de son bureau une petite boîte vert et noir. Elle était de forme carrée et de la taille d'un poing. Il la souleva avec précaution et l'examina avec soin. En remarquant le manège du maître de potions, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la porte avec empressement.

_ Messieurs Weasley, retentit la délicieuse voix de Snape.

Elle était gorgée de tant de plaisir que cela interpella non seulement les jumeaux, mais aussi les autres élèves.

_ Oui monsieur, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

_ Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose, dit-il en étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus sadique.

_ Non, nous ne pensons pas, dirent-ils avec conviction.

_ Dois-je donc considérer cette admirable petite boîte comme un présent en témoignage de vos sentiments à mon égard ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui donnait froid au dos.

_ Euh...dirent les jumeaux rouges de honte sous les ricanements de leurs amis.

_ Je vois, vous ne vouliez pas que vos camarades apprennent votre petit penchant pour moi, fit mine de se désoler Snape. Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce que vous ressentez, c'est naturel à votre âge. Mais aussi flatteur que cela puisse être, je suis au regret de décliner votre demande. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour les roux et encore moins les taches de rousseur, ils me donnent des boutons voyez-vous. Et je suis aussi votre enseignant, cela serait mal vu et je pourrais perdre mon poste si cela venait à se savoir. Ce dont je suis certain ne manquerait pas d'affliger vos camarades de classe. Perdre un enseignant tel que moi serait une énorme perte pour ces jeunes esprits à l'intelligence de troll que regroupe Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, pour toutes ces raisons, je me sens obligé de vous rendre votre présent, finit Snape en lançant la boîte avec habileté vers les jumeaux.

Le geste fut si rapide, que les deux sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de se décaler de la trajectoire de la boîte. Ensuite, les actions s'enchaînèrent en vitesse. En touchant le sol au pied des deux frères, la boîte explosa dans un bruit sourd. Une fumée grise et épaisse s'en échappa et recouvrit les deux jeunes gens sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis. Quand elle se dissipa enfin, des fous rires incontrôlables se firent entendre dans la pièce et le couloir.

Fred et George étaient méconnaissables. Leur belle chevelure rousse était devenue extrêmement graisseuse, très longue et très noire (enfin noir de crasse). La blancheur de leur peau avait pris un teint jaunâtre et maladif couvert d'acné. Leur nez avait augmenté de volume et était devenu très crochu. Leurs robes avaient pris l'apparence de ceux de Dumbledore. Et à la place de leurs oreilles, de beaux ailerons de chauves-souris battaient gaiement.

_C'est fou ce que vous pouvez me ressembler messieurs, les boutons, les robes et les ailes en moins cela dit, chantonna gaiement (oui, vous avez bien lu) Snape les yeux étincelants d'allégresse sous les rires de sa classe. Je me suis permis de faire quelques modifications à votre potion. Et comme je connais à présent vos tendres sentiments pour ma personne, je me suis dit que cela vous plairait d'être à mon image.

_ Severus Snape est le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus charismatique, le plus sexy, le plus fabuleux des sorciers. Je le vénère et rends gloire à sa magnificence. Je suis en adoration devant une telle perfection, déclara soudainement George les yeux emplis d'horreur.

_ Vous ai-je dit que j'ai apporté quelques arrangements à votre travail ? demanda Snape quand George le regarda avec de l'épouvante dans les yeux. Oh, par contre, je n'ai pas touché à la durée et donc, comme prévu, il durera deux semaines. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, les congédia Snape d'un ton impérieux.

_ Le professeur Snape est le meilleur des hommes, jamais personne ne pourra l'égaler. Je suis à ses pieds sur un seul de ses mots, dit Fred quand il tenta de protester.

_ Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, leur dit Snape en ricanant.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** AnitaBlake93100

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Voldemort se demanda s'il devait être choqué ou rire de la situation. Voir son bel invité penché au-dessus de l'entrecuisse du cadeau qu'il avait si soigneusement mis de côté pour Severus, avait de quoi surprendre même le plus craint des mages noirs. Quand le mage avait senti le puissant déploiement de magie sauvage et vengeresse exploser dans son manoir, il avait tout abandonné pour se rendre à la source. Son premier réflexe avait été de se rendre dans la chambre du petit elfe qu'il hébergeait sous son toit.

Mais avant même d'avoir fait le quart du chemin, le Lord avait su que cela ne venait pas des quartiers de son invité. Il avait alors suivi les émanations de magie qui l'avaient étonnamment, mais sans réelle surprise, conduit dans les geôles. En prenant la volée de marches qui y menait, Voldemort avait failli piquer un fou rire. Toutefois, il s'était retenu, car un tel comportement n'était pas digne d'un grand mage noir tel que lui. Ce qui était à l'origine de ce presque fou rire était nul autre qu'Ohtar.

En effet, lorsque Voldemort avait descendu la volée de marches qui conduisait au sous-sol, là où se trouvaient les cellules des prisonniers, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de trouver l'oncle du petit elfe solidement fixé au mur, dans une position abracadabrante, la tête en direction du sol. Celui-ci était en train de gigoter dans tous les sens comme un pauvre poisson hors de l'eau en maugréant méchamment. Le Lord, retord et ayant un moment oublié les raisons qui l'avaient conduit là, avait pris le temps de se moquer de l'elfe en mauvaise posture.

_ Au lieu de vous conduire comme un enfant, aidez-moi à descendre de là ! Lui avait ordonné l'elfe grognon.

Ce qui n'était pas et de loin la meilleure façon de demander de l'aide au Lord noir.

_ Je vois que l'insolence est une caractéristique spécifique à votre famille, avait relevé Voldemort avant d'ajouter : excuse-moi, mais j'ai une urgence à régler.

Le mage qui avait très moyennement apprécié que l'on ait osé lui donner un ordre n'avait pas non plus oublié l'intervention de l'oncle un peu plus tôt lors de son tête-à-tête avec Harry. Et étant ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un ancien serpentard, Voldemort avait vu là un excellent moyen de vengeance. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, le mage avait suivi les émanations de magie venant d'Harry qui s'étaient légèrement calmées. La vague de magie était passée d'une rage violente à une satisfaction mauvaise. La tempête de colère et les rafales de magie brute s'étaient peu à peu estompées.

Voldemort avait laissé Ohtar accroché au mur sans une once de remords. Il avait ensuite passé la porte en miettes de l'une des cellules pour se figer devant le spectacle incongru que lui offrait le petit elfe noir. Debout au-dessus d'un prisonnier, une paire de ciseaux dans une main, une pince au bout de laquelle pendait ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sexe d'homme, Harry avait un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Le mage avait discrètement porté sa main à son paquet pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien à sa place. Rassuré sur ce fait, il avait poussé un petit soupir de soulagement avant de dire :

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

_ Je fête mes retrouvailles avec un vieil ami, lui répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence avec un sourire adorable étirant ses lèvres.

Le mage resta debout, immobile, devant le sourire céleste de l'elfe en ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Voldemort eut quelques difficultés à concilier l'image du parfait petit gryffondor de l'ancien Harry Potter à celui du petit être au visage d'ange couvert du sang de sa victime qui se tenait devant lui. La partie inférieure de la victime en question était recouverte de tellement de sang que le Lord s'étonna de la voir toujours de ce monde. Pourquoi ne mourait-il pas ? se demanda Voldemort avec curiosité. Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce fait étrange, son regard fut attiré par l'épée enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du moldu. Le moldu quant à lui, avait la bouche ouverte, la langue pendue et les yeux révulsés. Son étonnement ne fit qu'augmenter à cette vue.

_ Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour les festivités ? lui proposa aimablement le petit elfe en posant avec précaution le membre sectionné de son jouet dans une petite balance qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

Le mage grinça des dents en portant une nouvelle fois la main à son entre-jambes. Réconforté de sa présence et se faisant la promesse de ne jamais agacer le petit démon, il répondit ensuite à la question du jeune elfe tout en se demandant s'il ne devait pas se jeter un charme de protection sur ses bijoux de famille.

_ Non merci, c'est trop salissant pour moi, refusa-t-il avant de matérialiser une chaise sur laquelle il prit place. Puis-je savoir pourquoi il est toujours en vie malgré toute cette perte de sang ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment de lui planter cette lame recouverte de magie dans le cœur, j'ai su que cela allait le maintenir en vie quoique je lui fasse. Et comme j'ai énormément de choses à lui faire, j'ai pensé que ce serait une très bonne idée de suivre mon instinct. De plus, cette épée lui inflige en continu l'équivalent d'un doloris à plein puissance, lui révéla Harry en s'emparant d'un couteau mortellement affûté avant de le reposer et de prendre une grosse aiguille.

_ Comment as-tu su pour sa présence ici ?

_ Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je lui fais cela, lui demanda Harry au lieu de répondre à la question.

_ Je connais parfaitement tes motivations, lui dit Voldemort heureux du passage au tutoiement que l'elfe avait adopté naturellement.

_ Ah bon ! Et comment ? questionna Harry en passant l'aiguille sur une flamme.

_ À ton avis, pourquoi l'ai-je mis spécialement de côté pour ton père ? demanda satiriquement Voldemort. Et je suis certain que si tu utilises ta petite tête, tu sauras comment j'ai su.

_ C'était donc bien lui le fameux présent que tu resservais à mon père, dit Harry en commençant à coudre les lèvres de sa victime avec l'aiguille. Tu as certainement eu recours à la Legimentie ou à un moyen tordu de ce genre pour soutirer ces informations, poursuivit-il en se saisissant de la paire de ciseaux pour couper la langue du moldu qui pendouillait lamentablement sur le coin de sa bouche.

_ Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ? voulut sincèrement savoir le mage noir. Et es-tu vraiment obligé de faire ça à la moldue, c'est vraiment révulsant ! ajouta-t-il avec répulsion.

_ Dit le plus féroce et craint des mages noirs, le railla Harry en poursuivant sa couture après avoir posé la langue près du sexe de l'homme. Je trouve ça plus satisfaisant de le faire de mes propres mains que de recourir à la magie. Je trouve cela trop impersonnel alors que la manière moldue te permet de mieux profiter de l'instant.

_ Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

_ Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu des choses à me dire ou à faire avec moi ? demanda Harry en reprenant le couteau pour couper soigneusement les paupières du moldu.

_ J'ai une quantité astronomique de choses que je voudrais faire avec toi, mon bel ange, lui dit Voldemort d'une voix gourmande.

_ Une quantité astronomique de choses, releva Harry. Comme quoi par exemple ? lui demanda ensuite innocemment le jeune elfe tout en commençant à enlever la peau de son ancien bourreau qui se tortiller vainement sous la douleur.

_ Pour commencer, prendre un bain bien chaud en ta compagnie.

_ Pourquoi donc ? As-tu besoin que je te frotte le dos ? s'enquit Harry sans le regarder.

_ Le dos, mais aussi autre chose, dit Voldemort d'une voix affamée et prédatrice.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais frotter d'autre pour toi mis à part ton dos, fonça mignonnement des sourcils Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que cela serait plus pratique d'utiliser la magie ou bien de le faire avec l'aide d'une brosse de bains comme le font les Moldus. Si tu veux, je connais un très bon sort pour cela ou si tu préfères la méthode moldue, je peux aussi te montrer comment utiliser la brosse. Je veux bien te montrer comment bien t'astiquer, proposa aimablement Harry tout en continuant sa besogne tranquillement. Comme si, écorcher un homme vivant de surcroit était tout à fait normal et anodin. Le secret avec la brosse moldue, poursuivit-il d'un ton professoral, c'est d'empoigner le manche fermement et en douceur pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse de nos doigts. Ensuite, il faut faire de délicats et fermes mouvements de bas en haut.

_ Oh oui ! J'ai hâte que tu m'astiques le manche... euh ! Le dos, se reprit le mage dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur impudique. Et ensuite, s'enthousiasma Voldemort en fermant les yeux de délice.

_ Apparaît Dumbledore en petite tenue faisant une danse du ventre, retentit à brûle-pourpoint la voix mielleuse d'Ohtar.

Suite à cette déclaration, une image très réaliste d'un Dumbledore portant un string rose à dentelle, une nuisette affreusement transparente et de la même couleur que le string, perché sur des talons moldus avec le visage couvert d'une tonne de maquillage se dessina devant les yeux du mage. Celui-ci fut tellement traumatisé par l'apparition qu'il crut que son cœur allait lâcher sur l'instant. Si Voldemort n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, il aurait déjà vomi tripes et boyaux. Cependant, étant le plus grand et le plus craint de tous les mages noirs que le monde sorcier ait connus, il ne fit que faire une grimace de dégoût et d'exaspération devant l'intervention inopportune. Il aurait dû le saucissonner quand il en avait eu l'occasion, tient ! se fit-il la réflexion.

Après s'être remis du choc provoqué par l'image mentale provoqué par le frère tout aussi agaçant que son désagréable et insolent maître des potions, Voldemort demanda à Ohtar qui lui souriait narquoisement, ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans les cachots et comment ils les avaient détectés. La question avait été posée, car Voldemort avait fait en sorte que seules les personnes à qui il indiquait l'emplacement des geôles puissent s'y rendre. Si une personne qui n'était pas dans la confidence tentait de s'y rendre sans son accord, elle était frappée d'une malédiction qui le faisait tourner en rond pendant des jours voir des semaines avant que le mage ne se décide à le délivrer ou bien qu'il ne choisisse de le laisser mourir d'épuisement.

_ Mon adorable petit-neveu souhaitait découvrir ce que vous et mon frère lui cachiez. Il a une sainte horreur des secrets, le saviez-vous ? lui apprit Ohtar en souriant.

_ Et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver son emplacement ? J'ai placé un sort qui empêche toute personne n'ayant pas mon accord d'y accéder.

_ Je suis un elfe ! lui rétorqua dédaigneusement Ohtar. Je n'ai besoin de l'approbation d'aucun sorcier pour me rendre où je veux. Ma nature fait que je peux détecter toutes les sources de magie et les contourner sans problème. Seuls les sorts mis en place par ceux de mon espèce peuvent me poser de la résistance.

_ Je ne savais pas cela, marmonna Voldemort dans sa barbe. Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec ce perfide potionniste, pesta-t-il ensuite. Je trouve qu'il m'a caché bien trop de choses.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon frère, il est parfois très cachottier.

_ Sinon, ce que fait votre neveu ne vous perturbe pas ? demanda avec curiosité Voldemort.

_ S'il avait été autre chose qu'un elfe noir, certainement. Mais il se trouve qu'il en est un. Donc, non, pas vraiment.

_ Pourquoi le fait qu'il soit un elfe noir à avoir là-dedans ?

_ Je ne sais pas si mon frère vous l'a dit, mais nous les elfes sommes très rancuniers. À l'extrême même.

_ Non, il ne m'en a pas fait part.

_ Eh bien, maintenant, vous le savez. Pour nous, le mot vengeance a une importance capitale. Nous nous faisons un point d'honneur à rendre au centuple ce que l'on nous fait. Pour les elfes de la surface la vengeance est une question d'honneur et pour les elfes souterrains, les elfes noirs, c'est un culte.

_ Un culte ! C'est si important que ça les représailles ?

_ Très important. Vitale même. Pour que vous preniez la pleine mesure de cela, je vais vous citer un exemple. Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait aux sorciers après la trahison de Merlin. Ils les ont tant persécutés qu'ils ont été obligés de se cacher des moldus. Les elfes noirs font de la vengeance une doctrine, un rite de passage même. Ils ont même développé des méthodes de torture parfois inimaginables tant ils sont horribles. Et ils sont allés jusqu'à mettre au point des sorts qui maintiennent leurs prisonniers en vie durant des jours et des semaines pour leur permettre de les torturer en toute sérénité.

_ Cela en est presque effrayant. Je me demande si le fait que votre neveu soit un Drow, même si nous ne savons pas ce que cela veut dire, ne fait pas de lui un elfe noir à part. Et de ce fait moins sanglant que les autres, dit Voldemort.

_ Je ne le crois pas.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_ Parce que j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec sa magie.

_ Étrange ! Pouvez-vous développer ? demanda Voldemort avec inquiétude.

_ J'ai l'impression que quelque chose tente d'entrer ou de sortir de sa magie. Quelque chose de très sombre, sauvage et franchement effrayant.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un Parasite Magique ?

Les Parasites Magiques étaient des esprits de sorciers qui étaient morts avec tellement de haine et de rancœur dans leur cœur, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer de l'autre côté à leur décès. Et comme leurs ressentiments étaient trop violents, ils n'avaient pas pu se changer en fantôme comme ceux qui résidaient à Poudlard. En effet, pour qu'un sorcier puisse devenir un fantôme à sa mort, il fallait deux conditions. La première était que le sorcier ou la sorcière soit mort de façon injuste et qu'il éprouve de grands regrets à ce moment-là.

Ensuite, était cela le plus difficile, c'était que le sorcier ou la sorcière éprouve du ressentiment envers la chose, la créature, l'origine, la personne ou les personnes responsables de son trépas. Cependant, ce ressentiment ne doit être ni trop peu ni trop fort. Il doit être à la limite entre la haine complète et le début du pardon. Sans cela, le sorcier ou la sorcière devenait des Parasites Magiques. Des esprits invisibles, dévorés par la haine et la jalousie qui passent leur éternité à tenter de revenir à la vie pour se venger de ceux qu'ils jugent responsables de leurs malheurs mêmes si ce n'est pas le cas ou simplement pour revivre une autre vie.

Pour revenir dans le monde des vivants, ils s'accrochent et siphonnent la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière pourvue de grandes capacités magiques, car les sorciers avec de faibles sources magiques meurent à la seconde où un parasite touche sa magie. Les Parasites Magiques étaient des cousins des Détraqueurs. Seulement, contrairement à leurs cousins qui provoquent le désespoir à leur contact, les parasites magiques eux, déclenchent la haine et des envies de meurtres qui ne s'apaisent que quand le sang est versé. Après le premier meurtre, le Parasite s'installe dans le corps de son hôte et lui siphonne sa magie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite, il prend la place de son hôte à l'insu de tous.

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit Ohtar après un long silence.

_ Alors que pensez-vous que cela puisse être ? Est-ce en rapport avec cette histoire de Drow à votre avis ? questionna le mage.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais cela se pourrait bien. Il va falloir être très attentif à cela. Je vais envoyer un message à mon père pour lui demander de nous prendre un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste des flux magiques pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

_ Je vous laisse donc vous en charger, mais tenez-moi au courant tout de même. Je veux être présent au moment de la rencontre, déclara Voldemort en jetant un regard curieux vers Harry.

Celui-ci poursuivait sa sale besogne sur le moldu qui avait maintenant perdu la quasi-totalité de sa peau.

_ C'est toutefois perturbant de savoir que c'est Potter qui est en œuvre là, devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre, dit le mage les yeux posés sur les mains gantées et couvertes de sang d'Harry.

_C'est normal qu'il vous paraisse différent. À la minute où il a pris possession de son héritage, sa personnalité profonde en a été modifiée, lui confia Ohtar. Maintenant qu'il est devenu un elfe noir, son côté calculateur, mesquin, égoïste et vengeur a pris le pas sur le reste. Ne vous attendez donc pas à le voir agir comme Harry Potter, mais comme Lómion Argawaen Lakh, le nom que lui a choisi la Devineresse avant son enlèvement.

_ Que veut dire son nom ? demanda le mage noir qui avait senti un frisson désagréable lui traverser le dos à l'énoncé du nom.

_ Lómion signifie fils du crépuscule, Argawaen veut dire taché de sang et Lakh est victoire contre la mort. Ce n'est pas anodin si nos noms sont choisis par la Devineresse et pas par nos parents, vous savez.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Nos noms définissent notre moi profond et ce que sera notre vie. Ils sont le reflet de nos âmes et de nos personnalités. Prenez en exemple celui de mon frère. Il n'est heureux qu'en étant enfermé dans ses cachots à fabriquer des potions. Sans compter que de toute l'histoire des Sindars, jamais un elfe n'a été aussi doué pour la magie de l'esprit que lui. Son nom elfe est : Eressëa Fëanturi. Eressëa qui veut dire le solitaire et Fëanturi, maître des esprits. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

_ En effet.

_ Bon, je vais faire une petite pause, déclara soudainement Harry. Je me sens un peu poisseux, je vais donc aller prendre un bain, annonça Harry en s'étirant tout en contournant la table torture. J'aime les bains, ils sont très agréables, dit-il en dépassant les deux adultes en pleine discussion. Oh, je pense que tu vas devoir trouver un autre cadeau pour papa, dit-il à l'intention de Voldemort. Celui-ci est un peu abimé et on n'offre pas de cadeaux cassés, c'est très mal vu, sourit-il malicieusement.

L'elfe quitta ensuite la cellule en chantonnant joyeusement. Il se rendit d'un pas dansant dans sa chambre suivi de près par les deux autres. En franchissant le seuil de sa porte et sans attendre d'être dans la salle d'eau, le jeune elfe commença à se dévêtir en laissant négligemment tomber ses habits au sol, créant un chemin de ses vêtements couverts de sang derrière lui. Voldemort suivait ce petit spectacle improvisé avec délectation, quand l'ombre d'Ohtar se déplaça devant lui, lui gâchant la vue.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tant haine injustifiée à son égard ! C'était plaint en son for intérieur le Lord en se retenant de jeter un doloris bien mérité à l'elfe. Comme s'il connaissait les intentions du mage, Ohtar se tourna vers lui et lui fit son plus beau et charmant sourire.

_ N'est-il pas exquis, mon adorable petit-neveu ? lui dit-il en éclatant de rire devant le regard assassin que lui dédia Voldemort.

Harry se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps, son oncle et Voldemort jouaient à celui qui avait le regard le plus menaçant. Quand enfin le jeune elfe concéda à faire son apparition dans le salon, ce fut dans un peignoir en soie verte très légère qui lui collait presque à la peau. Une longue serviette entourait sa longue chevelure blanche. Pieds nus, il prit place sur un des quatre fauteuils se trouvant dans le coin de lecteur où étaient déjà installés les deux adultes. Dès son apparition, jusqu'au fauteuil, Voldemort ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Le mage se faisait l'image d'un obsédé doublé d'un pervers à trop suivre du regard son jeune invité. Le Lord ne se reconnaissait pas dans cet homme à la limite du dépravé tant il ne faisait que songer au corps du jeune elfe et aux différentes façons dont il pourrait le déguster. Il n'avait encore jamais été aussi tenté et attiré par un corps que celui du fils de son mangemort.

Le Lord savait pourtant que même s'il le désirait avec tant d'intensité, il ne pourrait jamais se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit avant la majorité et sans le consentement du petit ange démoniaque. Et même si ces deux conditions venaient à être réunies, il avait encore le barrage du père et de l'oncle à passer avant d'atteindre le fruit défendu. Voldemort poussa un long soupir de résignation devant cette constatation.

Mais le mage ne perdit pas espoir pourtant, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il bénissait son imbécile d'ancêtre d'avoir rédigé le contrat qui avait mené sa descendance dans la déchéance, puis à sa presque extinction. Quand le Lord avait découvert ce que Salazar Serpentard avait infligé à sa lignée et les implications qui allaient avec, il avait été outré. Ensuite, il avait cherché avec désespoir une solution pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour défaire ce que son ancêtre avait fait, il s'était résigné à accepté de mauvaise son sort.

Mais depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le jeune elfe, il avait revu sous un autre œil les contraintes que le contrat apportait. Il prit donc la sage décision de faire valoir ses droits auprès de Severus. Si le jeune elfe avait été apparenté à un autre que le maître des potions, le mage ne se serait pas donné la peine de demander la permission avant de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était et connaissant le caractère du père, mais surtout, parce qu'il craignait de se faire empoisonner par le père en question ; Voldemort trouva plus sage de rendre les choses plus officielles, dirions-nous.

Il décida donc de faire sa demande dès que le mangemort reviendrait pour les Vacances de Noël. Mais en attendant le retour de Snape, rien ne l'empêchait de commencer à apprivoiser son jeune invité. Enfin, si cet imbécile qui lui servait d'oncle arrêté de l'interrompe à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en tête-à-tête avec lui. Voldemort poussa un énième soupir de désespoir et de frustration.

_ Vous allez bien l'ancêtre ? demanda Harry pas le moins du monde inquiet pour lui pour une noise et en souriant narquoisement.

Il avait posé la question à Voldemort dans le seul but de voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de rire du mage une nouvelle fois. Chose qu'il commençait réellement à apprécier depuis son réveil dans les bras du mage.

_ Tu ne me tutoies plus ? remarqua Voldemort en grimaçant devant l'appellation désobligeante. Et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

_ Pour commencer, je trouve que c'est plus convenable de se maintenir au vouvoiement. Nous n'avons pas élevé les dragons ensemble tout de même ! Ensuite, bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes vieux. Très vieux même. Plus vieux que mon père pour tout dire. Et en plus, vous êtes un vieux pervers, lui asséna Harry sans pitié.

_ Ai-je l'air de ressembler à une personne âgée ? demanda Voldemort en bombant le torse tout en se convainquant qu'il n'état pas dans son intérêt d'endoloriser le jeune insolent.

Lui, vieux ? N'importe quoi !

_ Je n'ai que quatre-vingt-neuf ans ! ajouta-t-il tout fier. Je suis encore jeune et un très bel homme de surcroit. Qui oserait dire le contraire, hein ! Finit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

_ Quoi ! s'écria Harry en ouvrant exagérément les yeux. Vous êtes aussi vieux ! Beurk, quelle horreur ! ajouta-t-il en cachant un sourire amusé derrière ses mains. La magie fait vraiment des miracles ! Vous devriez donner un peu de votre potion au vieux citronné, suggéra-t-il ensuite. À mon avis, il en a largement plus besoin que vous.

La tête que fit Voldemort quand Harry eut fini de parler était à mourir de rire. Et Ohtar ne se priva pas de le faire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son neveu dont les éclats cristallins firent oublier immédiatement à Voldemort ses envies de meurtre.

_ Bon, si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, je pourrais te dire ce que je viens d'apprendre par l'un de mes espions au ministère.

_ Quand vous dites espion, vous voulez dire Lucius Malfoy, lui dit Harry avec un reste de rire dans la voix.

_ Exactement, ne chercha même pas à nier le mage en dévorant Harry des yeux.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda le Lord en fixant Harry avec incompréhension.

_ Que vous a dit ce cher Malfoy ? demanda Harry de la façon dont il aurait parlé à un attardé mental.

Et incontestablement, son oncle fut repris d'un fou rire irrépressible tant l'attirance que le mage portait à son neveu était évidente à cet instant. C'était amusant, car du portrait que son frère lui avait peint du mage, il ne retrouvait rien quand Voldemort se trouvait en présence de son petit-neveu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le mage avait cette attitude grotesque devant tout le monde. Non, loin de là même.

D'après ce qu'Ohtar avait pu apercevoir depuis son arrivée, Voldemort était un homme cruel qui n'hésitait pas à recourir à la violence pour régler ses affaires, à châtier ceux qui lui manquaient de respect ou qui le décevaient. Donc, le voir devenir cette chose ridicule en présence de son neveu était tout bonnement tordant.

_ Lucius m'a apporté un fait étrange, finit néanmoins par dire Voldemort.

_ Quel fait ? demanda Harry.

_ En premier lieu, il semblerait que votre fausse famille moldue a disparu dans d'étranges circonstances sans laisser de trace. Leur maison a été détruite par un feu étrange qui n'a laissé aucune empreinte de magie ni d'autre chose. Ce qui est certain, c'est que les propriétaires ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur quand la maison a pris feu. Une absence plus ou moins très troublante d'autant plus que ma marque ait été vue au-dessus des runes. En second lieu, l'auror Alastor Maugrey a aussi été retrouvé mort chez lui. Et une fois de plus, aucun usage de magie n'a été détecté sur les lieux.

_ Les deux événements se sont-ils produits le même jour ? demanda Harry en serrant les dents.

_ Non, à deux jours d'intervalle. Ta fausse famille en premier, puis l'auror. Pour l'instant, personne ne semble relier les deux affaires ensemble. Ce qui est complètement idiot, car ma marque est aussi apparue chez l'ancien auror.

_ Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout cela ?

_ Je n'en suis pas encore certain, mais à mon avis Dumbledore n'y est pas étranger.

_ Vous avez certainement raison. Cela doit être lui, à n'en pas douter. Mais je me pose la question: pourquoi a-t-il éliminé l'auror ? Je comprends qu'il puisse vouloir effacer les preuves de son forfait avec les déchets qui me servaient de famille, mais l'auror, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Peut-être avait-il appris quelque chose sur lui. Il s'en serait alors débarrassé pour qu'il ne puisse pas reporter ce qu'il a découvert, proposa Ohtar.

_ Mais comment s'y est-il pris pour rendre sa magie indétectable ? se demanda Voldemort avec intérêt.

_ Si je ne savais pas qu'il était bien un sorcier, je dirais qu'il a eu recours à la magie des elfes, indiqua Ohtar.

_ Ce pourrait-il que des elfes se soient alliés à lui ? s'alarma Voldemort.

_ Non, c'est impossible.

_ En es-tu certain ?

_ Parfaitement. Seule ma race entretient des relations avec les sorciers et les moldus. Les autres races ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur et ils préféreraient se couper un membre que de se trouver en présence de l'un ou l'autre des deux peuples.

_ Et les elfes noirs, demanda doucement Harry.

_ Que veux-tu dire par : les elfes noirs ? interrogea son oncle.

_ Eux, est-ce qu'ils pourraient s'allier à un sorcier si cela leur était profitable ? précisa Harry.

_ Oui, certainement, lui répondit son oncle. Ils pourraient parfaitement mettre leur animosité de côté le temps de parvenir à leurs fins. Mais on a plus entendu parler d'elfes noirs depuis des années.

_ Pourtant, je suis bien là, moi, lui fit remarquer Harry. Il se pourrait donc que d'autres le soient aussi.

_ C'est une bonne réflexion, _Min Ai Ore_. Pour écarter toutes traces de doute à ce sujet, je vais demander à quelques amis de mener discrètement une enquête sur cette possibilité. Si les elfes noirs sont de retour, nous devons nous en assurer et nous préparer au pire, leur révéla Ohtar.

_ Pourquoi nous préparer au pire ? demanda Voldemort.

_ Car si ce sont bien eux qui sont derrière ces meurtres, rien de bon n'en ressortira. Les elfes noirs ne vivent que pour et par la guerre, même si avant leur retrait ils étaient devenus plus sages. Et la seule raison qui les a stoppés dans leur conquête passée, c'est l'arrivée de leur premier roi.

_ Je comprends, mais que ferons-nous s'il s'avère qu'ils sont effectivement de retour ? demanda Harry.

_J'irais demander un Conclave des anciens pour leur exposer le danger.

_ Qu'est-ce que le conclave ?

_C'est une assemblée réunissant les plus anciens et les plus sages de nos représentants. Ce sont eux qui prennent les grandes décisions qui concernent notre peuple.

_ Et que feront-ils de cette information ? Voulut savoir Voldemort.

_ Cela dépendra.

_ De quoi ?

_ S'ils jugent que nous n'affabulons pas, ils mèneront leurs propres investigations pour s'assurer que la menace est bien réelle. Et si la réponse est positive, ils feront appel au Colloque des trois peuples.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Se renseigna Voldemort.

_ C'est une autre assemblée qui réunit cette fois les plus anciens et les plus sages des elfes Noldors, Sindars et Sylvains. Trois représentants de chaque peuple s'enferment dans une salle durant deux semaines et parfois plus, pour parler de la marche à suivre.

_ C'est drôlement long pour prendre une simple décision, fit remarquer Harry en fronçant le nez.

_ Nous aimons prendre notre temps, c'est dans la nature des elfes. Le temps ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse pour nous que pour les sorciers et les moldus. Tu verras qu'au fil du temps il n'aura plus la même importance et signification pour toi que maintenant, lui expliqua patiemment son oncle. Donc, pour en revenir à notre discussion, tout cela ne se fera que s'il est prouvé que les elfes noirs sont bien de retour.

_ Prions donc pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, dit Voldemort.

_ Oui, en effet, dit Harry pas très enthousiaste.

Lui, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils soient effectivement de retour. Il avait le faible espoir que peut-être, la famille de sa mère était toujours de ce monde.

 **LDD**

Albus Dumbledore rasait les murs de la plus célèbre école de magie de tous les temps. Le vieux sorcier avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi depuis deux jours, mais n'arrivait pas à détecter son suiveur. Le vieillard ne pouvait plus se servir de la magie de l'école pour découvrir l'identité de son pisteur comme il avait pu le faire quelques années plus tôt. En effet, lorsqu'un directeur est désigné pour prendre la direction de Poudlard l'école lui donne accès à une magie qui lui permet d'accéder à des passages et salles de classe secrètes et connues de personne, même de la fameuse carte des maraudeurs.

Ces salles cachées des trésors magiques perdus depuis des centaines d'années. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le directeur de l'école avait aussi la possibilité de situer tous les habitants du château où qu'ils se trouvassent en faisant simplement la demande à Poudlard et en donnant le nom de cette personne. Cette mesure avait été mise en place à la création de l'école par les fondateurs afin de toujours pouvoir venir en aide aux étudiants si d'avenir, ils se trouvaient en danger. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, le vieux sorcier s'en était servi à des fins pas très moraux.

Ce qui avait obligé l'école à lui retirer certains privilèges. Cependant, Albus avait toujours accès aux salles cachées du collège et ce qu'ils y enfermaient par la même occasion. Le sorcier pourrait recourir à une autre méthode pour découvrir qui le talonnait de cette façon et pourquoi, mais cela l'obligerait à relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur le corps qu'il utilisait actuellement. Et après une si longue possession, le corps pourrait ne pas supporter un tel acte ou pire encore : le propriétaire légitime pourrait reprendre le dessus même s'il était devenu très faible à présent.

La seule fois où il avait eu le malheur de relâcher son emprise sur le corps, le propriétaire de celui-ci avait profité pour reprendre le contrôle et avait tenté de détruire son précieux trésor. Rien que de penser à la peur qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là, le sorcier en rageait.

La première fois qu'il a pris possession du corps d'Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci était encore un très jeune homme. Le sorcier était à la recherche des reliques de la mort en compagnie de son amant Gellert Grindelwald. À cette époque, le Parasite Magique avait oublié tout de son passé. En ce temps-là, il était à la recherche d'un moyen de mettre fin à sa vie. Enfin à sa non-vie. Il était enfermé dans une grotte depuis de nombreuses années sans possibilité de s'échapper. Il avait commencé à perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste quand les deux sorciers avaient fait sauter les sortilèges qui le maintenaient prisonnier dans la grotte. Lorsque les défenses de sa prison avaient sauté, le Parasité avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait mis quelque temps à comprendre qu'il était enfin libre d'aller où il le voulait. Ce fut alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, qu'il s'était accidentellement attaché à Dumbledore. Le Parasité avait été tellement déstabilisé par la magie du sorcier qu'il avait commencé à siphonner sans y avoir pensé, qu'il s'était rapidement détaché d'Albus.

Cependant, les quelques secondes où il s'était nourri de la magie de Dumbledore lui avait permis de recouvrer quelque peu ses esprits. Ainsi, il s'était remémoré les événements qui l'avaient conduit à son enfermement. Désirant à tout prix retrouver un peu plus de ses souvenirs, le Parasite avait tenté de se rattacher au sorcier. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher d'Albus, l'amant de se dernier s'était dressé entre lui et sa proie. Le Parasité s'était alors empressé de plonger dans la magie de ce dernier pour se sustenter, malheureusement la magie de Gellert, contrairement à celle de son compagnon n'avait pas les mêmes propriétés. Et même si elle était bien plus puissante que celle d'Albus, elle ne permettait pas au Parasite de retrouver sa mémoire. Fou furieux, le Parasite s'était acharné sur le corps de Gellert et lui avait infligé plus sorts de torture dont il ne savait pas où il les aveint appris. En voyant son amant se faire attaquer, mais n'arrivant pas à détecter l'origine de l'attaque, Albus s'était mis à supplier pour la vie de sn compagnon en échange de la sienne.

Profitant de l'aubaine, le Parasite avait quitté le corps de Gellert qui s'était écroulé sur le sol comme une masse inerte et avait investi le corps de Dumbledore. Voulant s'assurer du contrôle total du corps, le Parasite avait poussé Albus à tuer son amant, mais ce dernier était parvenu miraculeusement à ignorer l'ordre et s'était enfui de la grotte en laissant l'homme qu'il aimait seul et allongé sur le sol d'une grotte dans un très mauvais état. Ce fut après cette rencontre que Gellert était devenu le mage noir que tous connaissaient. D'après le Parasite, les tortures qu'il avait infligées au sorcier en plus de l'abandon de son compagnon étaient certainement à l'origine de sa folie. Bref, après le départ de Dumbledore de la grotte, le sorcier était tombé par hasard sur un couple de moldus qui était en train de faire du camping. Le Parasite était alors parvenu à l'obliger à les tuer. Ainsi, il était parvenu à prendre le contrôle total du corps Dumbledore. Avec ce nouveau corps, il était parvenu à retrouver ses souvenirs, mais ceux-ci étaient complètement déformés.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était convaincu que son frère, le Roi Ulric, l'avait tué avant de lui voler son trône. Aveuglé par la colère, il avait préparé minutieusement sa vengeance durant des mois. Et le jour où il avait appris que la reine était sur e point d'accoucher, il s'était introduit dans le château que son frère lui avait volé, avait tué la femme qui l'avait trahi en épousant son frère après que celui-ci l'ai tué ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées dans la pièce avant de kidnapper l'enfant d'Ulric. Sa vengeance était presque parfaite. Maintenant, il lui fallait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait et puis tuer son frère. Après les meurtres de la reine et des elfes qui occupaient la chambre de cette dernière, le Parasité s'était rendu chez la Devineresse des elfes noirs afin de lui demander conseil sur la marche à suivre. Cette dernière lui avait alors parlé de la Prophétie du dernier Dragon prophète.

Le Parasite ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était convaincu que cette dernière le concernait lui, et que l'enfant en question était celui de son frère, surtout quand il a été question de Drow. Le Parasité s'était alors félicité d'avoir placé une malédiction mortelle sur l'enfant qui s'activerait à ses onze ans. Ce problème étant résolu, le Parasite avait demandé à la Devineresse comment il pouvait récupérer son ancien corps, car il était hors de question pour lui de vivre un jour de plus dans le corps d'un sorcier.

_ Seul le cœur encore libre d'un Dragon peut faire revenir ton corps mort, lui avait dit la voix laconique de la Devineresse.

_ Le cœur d'un Dragon et libre de surcroit ! s'était étonné le Parasite.

_ Seul le cœur encore libre d'un Dragon peut faire revivre ton corps mort, avait redit la voix succincte de la Devineresse.

_ Où puis-je en trouver un, car aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a plus de Dragon en ce monde ?

_ Là où vont et viennent les enfants sorciers.

Après cette phrase, la Devineresse avait mis dehors le Parasite sans lui laisser le temps dire un mot.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine au Parasite pour comprendre ce que lui avait dit la Devineresse. Ayant maintenant un but en tête, le Parasite s'était présenté à l'école de magie pour jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre et avait postulé pour un poste de professeur. Ce fut ainsi qu'il était devenu professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard avant d'en devenir le directeur. Cependant, malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passées à chercher le cœur du Dragon qui se cachait à Poudlard tout en préparant minutieusement son retour pour reprendre sa place de roi à son frère, il n'était jamais parvenu à mettre la main dessus. Et maintenant il commençait à perdre patience. Il lui fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur ce cœur avant qu'il ne commette un génocide au château. Et il commençait à très sérieusement y penser.

Depuis qu'il avait fait tuer Harry Potter, le Parasite était devenu impatient. Sans oublier que depuis qu'il avait senti le réveil de l'enfant annoncé par la prophétie, son instinct lui disait de tout faire pour retrouver son corps s'il voulait survivre à un affrontement avec ce dernier. Heureusement pour lui, les craintes qu'il avait éprouvées envers Snape s'étaient rapidement envolées. Le sorcier n'était pas celui qui venait de se réveiller, car si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait senti immédiatement au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. La somme de magie qui avait explosé ce soir-là avait été bien trop grande pour que le sorcier ait pu la cacher sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Au moins une crainte qu'il pouvait rayer de sa liste.

Le Parasite sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant une porte invisible pour tous autres yeux que ceux des directeurs de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur en s'assurant que personne ne le suivait. Ensuite, il referma la porte derrière lui. Avant que là cette dernière ne se ferme sur lui, on pouvait apercevoir trois corps ligotés fermement sur des chaises.

Il y avait un homme très massif avec une grosse figure rose, une grosse moustache, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux humides et d'épais cheveux blonds. Sur sa droite, un jeune adolescent de la même corpulence et physique et sur sa gauche une femme mince et blonde, disposant d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et au visage chevalin.

 **LDD**

Après que le maître des potions ait retourné leur blague contre eux, les jumeaux avaient eu droit aux moqueries le reste de la journée. Ce n'était pas juste ce qui leur arrivait, geignirent les jumeaux en cœur. Normalement, leur blague aurait dû changer Snape en un mélange de Mimi Geignarde avec ses couettes faites de rubans rose bonbon, de la barbe bien fournie et pleine de miettes de Hagrid, d'un teint vert caca à la peau, puisqu'il semblait aimer cette couleur; et pour finir, des magnifiques robes que Dumbledore affectionnait tant pour parfaire le tout.

Mais Snape avait non seulement découvert leur farce, mais il avait pris le temps de la retourner contre eux. Se retrouver victime de leur propre blague n'était pas vraiment amusant, ils devaient se l'avouer. Les jumeaux étaient assis dans un canapé près de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Ils étaient en train de pleurer sur leur triste sort après que toutes leurs tentatives pour mettre fin aux effets de la potion qui les avait transfigurées en des mini-Snape aient échoué.

_ Je vous avais prévenu de ne rien faire, mais comme d'habitude vous en avez fait qu'à votre tête. Bien fait pour vous, leur asséna cruellement Hermione en retenant un sourire.

_C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie non plus. Intervient Ron en essayant à son tour de ne pas rire.

_ Mais tout de même, c'est vraiment déconcertant de vous voir comme ça, dit Neville de sa petite voix.

_ Moi, je les trouve vraiment craquants comme ça, dit Ginny en les regardant les yeux brillants d'amusement.

_ Craquant ! s'épouvanta Ron. Tu n'es pas sérieuse, hein Gin' ? Tu veux certainement dire beurk ! Je crois que je vais vomir, ajouta ensuite Ron devenu vert.

_ Non, je suis sérieuse ! Ils sont trop mimi, enfonçant du clou la jeune sorcière.

_ Hermione, dit-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre.

_ Comment peux-tu ne pas entendre ce que tu viens d'entendre ? C'est débile comme phrase, fut la réponse d'Hermione.

_ Neville, mon pote, dit quelque chose.

Mais Neville avait explosé de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

_ Oh, les mecs, je crois que c'est de famille ! La sœur a aussi le béguin pour la chauve-souris, retentit une voix masculine dans la salle sous les rires gras des élèves.

_C'est dommage, ils auraient pu faire un plan à quatre, mais Snape n'aime pas les roux ni les taches de rousseur.

_ Tu es mon soleil, mon étoile, la lumière qui éclaire mes sombres nuits. Ta chevelure ébène est aussi paradisiaque que l'éden. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Oh, mon amour ! Accepte mes sentiments. Fait de moi tien et je t'appartiendrais pour toujours mon doux et magnifique Snape, déclara Fred avec ferveur devant la salle ébahie.

Un silence abasourdi accueillit cette déclaration avant qu'une explosion de rires ne remplisse la pièce. Fred serra les poings et pinça ses lèvres de contrariété. Son jumeau se leva et le poussa vers la porte d'entrée de la salle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une autre déclaration humiliante. Les deux jeunes sorciers marchèrent au hasard des couloirs de Poudlard en faisant bien attention à éviter les professeurs et préfets qui faisaient leurs rondes. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'ils surprirent le directeur qui traversait un passage à vive allure.

Une minute après son passage, ils virent leur professeur de potions lui emboîter le pas en faisant tout pour passer inaperçu. Se jetant un regard de connivence et sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit, ils suivirent les deux sorciers en essayant de se faire le plus discrets possible. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, le directeur commença à jeter des regards soupçonneux derrière lui. Ils perdirent peu après la trace de Snape, alors que le directeur tournait sur un passage qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, une ombre vêtue de noir leur tomba dessus sans prévenir.

_ Alors messieurs, deux copies de moi ne vous suffisent pas pour vous amuser ! Il vous faut aussi l'original. Cependant vous me voyez navré pour vous, car je n'ai toujours aucune passion pour les carottes frisées à taches de rousseur. Retournez à votre dortoir, l'heure d'aller au lit pour les cornichons est déjà passée.

Les jumeaux étaient rouges de honte, mais n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Ils firent demi-tour et s'apprêtèrent à partir d'un pas rageur, quand Snape les arrêta.

_ Il est bien évident que je vous attends demain soir dans ma classe pour vos deux heures de détention suite à cette petite escapade nocturne, leur lança-t-il avant de partir dans une volée de robe.

On pouvait voir un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Snape, alors qu'un soupir de dépit échappait aux deux jeunes gens.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Harry était de très bonne humeur. Il venait de faire la rencontre de Nagini, le familier de Voldemort. Nagini était un serpent femelle de grande taille qui connaissait un nombre hallucinant de gros mots et qui avait un humour très particulier pour un reptile. Harry était tombé par hasard sur le reptile alors qu'il fuyait son oncle qui voulait l'obliger à faire des exercices de danse, parce que selon lui, tout elfe qui se respectait se devait d'être capable de danser n'importe laquelle danse. Chose qu'Harry trouvait complètement stupide. En fait, Harry ne détestait pas vraiment la danse.

La vérité était qu'il était en discorde avec elle depuis quelques années. Plus particulièrement depuis qu'il s'était fait humilier par sa cavalière lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers organisé par Dumbledore. En effet, après avoir écrasé les pauvres orteils de sa cavalière,Sho Chang, pour la dixième fois de la soirée, cette dernière avait perdu patience et lui avait fait une scène épouvantable devant toute l'école en le traitant d'empoté et de danger public des pieds qui ne savait pas distinguer sa droite de sa gauche. Harry n'oublierait jamais les éclats de rire qui avaient suivi les mots de la jeune sorcière. Des semaines après le bal, il avait eu à subir les moqueries des élèves, surtout de Malfoy junior. Cette saleté de fouine l'avait charrié avec ça pendant des mois. C'était un miracle s'il ne lui avait pas refait le portrait.

Mais bon, c'était du passé tout ça maintenant. Pour en revenir à la danse, lorsqu'Ohtar lui avait parlé de lui donner des cours, Harry s'était dit que peut-être, maintenant qu'il était devenu un elfe, ses compétences en la matière s'étaient miraculeusement développées. Qui sait, il était peut-être devenu un as de la danse, un génie en somme. Cependant, après seulement dix minutes de pratique qu'il avait passé à bousiller méthodiquement les doigts de pied de son oncle, Harry avait baissé les bras. Il avait refusé de faire un pas de plus et était allé bouder dans son coin. Après que ses capacités de chant se soient améliorées, le jeune elfe s'était vraiment attendu à que cela soit de même avec la danse. Eh bien, non ! C'était loupé ! Il dansait aussi bien qu'une arrière, arrière-grand-mère aveugle, unijambiste et tremblotante comme une feuille. Harry avait même pensé que cette dernière se débrouillerait bien mieux que lui.

_ Tu es vraiment comme ta mère sur ce point-là, lui avait dit Ohtar en allant s'asseoir auprès de lui et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

_ Ma mère n'était pas douée pour la danse, avait demandé Harry avec intérêt.

_ De toi à moi, c'était la plus mauvaise danseuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Mais ne le répète surtout pas à ton idiot de père, il risquerait de mal le prendre, lui avait-il confié.

_ Pourquoi le prendrait-il mal ?

_ Il faut savoir que même si ta mère avait autant de talent dans cette discipline qu'une géante des montagnes avec deux pieds gauches, elle adorait cette pratique. Ta mère aimait vraiment danser. Et comme elle avait une affection particulière pour les danses de couple et que ton père refusait catégoriquement qu'un autre homme touche ta mère, cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de l'entrainer dans les clubs moldus pour s'amuser. Je me rappellerais toujours de la tête que faisait ton père en revenant de ces sorties en amoureux.

_ Il ressemblait à quoi ? Avait voulu savoir Harry très intéressé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents.

_ Eh bien, il avait le visage marqué par la souffrance. À chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une de ces sorties, il affichait une horrible grimace qu'il essayait avec de grands efforts de faire passer pour un sourire ravi (et cela, dans le seul but de ne pas peiner ta mère), étirait toujours ses lèvres ; alors qu'il boitait comme un petit vieux sorcier de deux cents ans. Tandis qu'à l'opposé, ta mère, elle, elle était rayonnante de bonheur. La pauvre femme croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était une très bonne danseuse. Croyance entretenue par ton père qui prenait un malin plaisir à donner des leçons parfois très douloureuses à ceux qui osaient dire le contraire. Mon frère refusait de reconnaitre le moindre défaut à ta mère. Il préférait de loin, jour après jour, se faire broyer les orteils que de faire de la peine à Promesse.

_ Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, avait dit Harry avec admiration. Il devait énormément l'aimer pour faire autant d'efforts.

_ Oh ça ! Pour l'aimer, il l'aimait à la folie même. Il faut que tu saches que nous les elfes, nous sommes exclusifs et excessifs en amour. Nous ne tombons pas facilement amoureux et ne le faisons qu'à de très rares occasions, mais quand cela arrive, c'est pour toujours. Peu d'entre nous réussissent à survivre à la mort de l'être aimé. Quand ton père a appris la mort de ta mère, la seule chose qui l'a empêché de la rejoindre sur l'instant, c'est toi et son désir de te revoir.

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait une pareille chose ? Y a-t-il une malédiction qui nous fait mourir au décès de la personne que l'on aime ? avait demandé Harry en pinçant ses lèvres.

_ Non pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas comme ces stupides et pathétiques Veelas, avait rétorqué Ohtar avec beaucoup de mépris.

_ Alors quoi ? Pourquoi mon père aurait dû se donner la mort ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne tombons pas souvent amoureux. Notre durée de vie nous empêche de nous attacher de cette façon à une autre personne. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour l'amour exclusif et la monogamie, si je peux dire. Nous sommes des polygames par nature. Pour tout te dire, chez la majorité de nos semblables l'amour est considéré comme une malédiction. Toutefois, une petite minorité voit en lui une bénédiction. C'est le cas de ton père et de tes grands-parents. Tu dois savoir que lorsque l'un d'entre nous est touché par l'amour, c'est comme un raz de marée. L'elfe est complètement noyé par ses sentiments qui deviennent alors très excessifs. Étant donné que nous ne sommes pas faits pour éprouver des émotions aussi fortes pour un seul être, nous ne parvenons pas à le gérer et prenons tout de façon dramatique et disproportionnée.

_ Dans quelle mesure ?

_ Prenons en exemple un moldu et un sorcier, car leurs réactions sont très similaires en ce qui concerne les sentiments. À la minute où ils tombent amoureux, ils éprouvent l'envie de passer le maximum de temps auprès de l'être aimé et de partager des choses avec lui.

_ Ce qui est parfaitement normal.

_ Cependant, cela ne les dérange pas de rester éloignés de leur compagnon durant une certaine période ou de voir leur aimée se tenir près d'une autre personne, prendre la main de cette dernière, leur faire une accolade ou même rire ensemble.

_ Je ne vois pas le problème là-dedans. Je pense que dans toutes relations, il est préférable de laisser un peu de distance à l'autre pour qu'il puisse respirer, sinon cela viendrait à nuire au couple. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense même si je n'ai encore jamais eu de relation de ce type, lui dit Harry.

_ Et c'est exactement ce que penserait n'importe quel sorcier ou moldu. Or, pour un elfe ce n'est pas la même chose. Voir la personne aimée agir de cette façon est insupportable pour l'un d'entre nous. Un elfe amoureux est très dangereux, car il devient d'une jalousie maladive, agressif et possessif. Il ne supporte pas que l'on s'approche de sa compagne ou de son compagnon à moins de quinze centimètres. Et surtout, il n'accepte pas une rupture. Il trouvera préférable d'assassiner l'être aimé que de le voir partir loin de lui ou dans les bras d'un autre.

_ Purée ! C'est tout de même abusif, avait dit Harry. Néanmoins, cela ne me dit pas pourquoi mon père aurait voulu mettre un terme à sa vie après la mort de ma mère.

_ Je t'ai dit que nous sommes très excessifs en amour, et cela, dans tous les sens. Tout comme il lui est impossible de laisser partir l'être aimé, un elfe amoureux ne peut pas supporter la souffrance infligée par la perte de celui-ci. Pour échapper à cette dernière, il choisira de se donner la mort à son tour que de vivre une minute de plus avec une telle douleur au cœur.

_ D'une façon étrange, je trouve cela beau. Mais d'un autre côté, je trouve cette conduite complètement absurde, avait déclaré Harry. Et après ça, vous avez le culot de prendre de haut les veelas, avait-il ajouté avec incrédulité. Eux au moins, ils ont une excuse pour mettre fin à leur vie. Ils n'ont pas le choix et en plus, eux, ils préfèrent mourir que de faire du mal à ceux qu'ils aiment s'ils viennent à les quitter.

_ Je comprends ta réaction, car tu as été élevé par des moldus et vécus avec des sorciers. Mais pour un elfe qui n'a pas eu la même éducation que toi, c'est autre chose.

_ Éducation, c'est vite dit pour le peu que l'on m'a appris et inculqué.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as dû vivre durant tout ce temps, lui souffla Ohtar en le prenant dans ses bras, mais c'est fini maintenant. Allez ! Il suffit de broyer du noir _min ai ore_ , retournons à notre danse, avait ensuite dit Ohtar.

_ Oh non ! avait gémi Harry en se relevant de mauvaises grâces.

Suite à cette discussion, les deux elfes avaient repris les leçons. Cependant, Harry qui n'avait pas apprécié les chorégraphies qui étaient un peu trop sophistiquées pour lui ; avait profité de la distraction de son oncle qui venait de recevoir une missive pour s'éclipser de la salle de cours. Quand son oncle lui avait dit qu'il allait lui apprendre à devenir un vrai elfe, Harry avait naïvement pensé qu'il s'agirait de leçons sur la magie, le combat et sur le maniement des armes.

Le jeune elfe n'avait jamais songé qu'il allait devoir apprendre à bien se maintenir à table et en société aussi. Malheureusement, il semblerait que pour son Oncle, savoir bien s'habiller, se tenir à table et surtout danser étaient des choses indispensables au statut d'elfe. Quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi savoir ce genre de stupidités allait lui servir dans le futur, Ohtar avait été choqué que son neveu ait pu oser dire une telle absurdité.

_ Sais-tu ce que tu es mon neveu ? lui avait-il demandé avec frénésie suite à cette aberrante déclaration.

_ Un elfe noir, avait innocemment répondu Harry.

_ Exactement mon petit Lómion ! Tu es un elfe noir. Et pas un simple elfe noir, mais un Drow, qu'importe ce que cela puisse être.

_ Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi génial à être le dernier représentant de son espèce sur cette planète ? avait demandé avec morgue Harry.

_ Si j'ai bien compris et d'après tes dires, ton père t'a parlé des clans des elfes noirs.

_ Oui en effet.

_ Mais t'a-t-il expliqué ce qu'étaient ces clans et leurs fonctions ?

_ Heu, non.

_ Il faut savoir qu'il y avait quatre clans en tout, avec à la tête de chacun, une matrone féroce qui avait sous ses ordres, un Seigneur de clan. Et au-dessus des clans, il y avait leur roi. Le dernier en date était le roi Ulric. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui, c'était un très bon roi qui faisait tout pour que les elfes de la surface acceptent les elfes souterrains.

_ Je sais déjà que les elfes noirs étaient classés en clans.

_ Mais sais-tu pourquoi ils étaient divisés en castes au contraire des elfes de la surface ?

_ Parce que c'était plus pratique pour se retrouver, avait lancé Harry au hasard.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi donc alors ?

_ Comme tu le sais, les elfes noirs viennent d'un peuple très axé sur le combat et la guerre. Dès qu'un de leur enfant était en mesure de se tenir debout, on lui remettait une épée entre les mains.

_ N'avaient-ils pas peur qu'ils se blessent avec ?

_ Si cela arrivait, il comprenait la leçon.

_ C'est barbare.

_ Mais c'étaient des barbares, lui avait dit Ohtar avec fièvre ! Donc, je disais qu'un elfe noir recevait une arme dès ses premiers pas. Oui, leurs progénitures apprenaient à marcher en même temps qu'à se servir d'une épée.

_ C'est très précoce.

_ Certes, mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Cela faisait d'eux de redoutables guerriers. Tout comme chez les sorciers, les enfants elfes commencent à apprendre à utiliser leur magie à leur onzième anniversaire. Cependant, contrairement aux enfants des sorciers et à ceux des elfes de la surface, les enfants du peuple souterrain avaient une plus grande facilité à pratiquer. Cette facilité leur venait de la discipline qu'on leur avait inculquée durant leur formation aux maniements des armes et aux combats au corps-à-corps depuis leur plus jeune âge. Cette discipline leur offrait une capacité de concentration plus élevée que celles des autres enfants. Donc, un apprentissage plus rapide et efficace de leur magie.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec les clans ?

_ Sais-tu comment tes semblables choisissaient leur clan ?

_ Non, pas vraiment. Cependant, je me dis que logiquement ils devenaient membres du clan duquel ils voyaient le jour.

_ En fait, c'est un peu des deux ?

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Comme expliqué plus tôt, les elfes noirs étaient composés de quatre clans. Chaque clan avait une fonction bien définie.

_ Qui étaient-ils et quelles étaient leurs fonctions ?

_ Pour commencer, il y avait les Vipères. Ce clan réunissait les sages et les inventeurs. C'étaient des elfes spécialisés dans l'empoisonnement, mais aussi dans la recherche de nouvelles armes et de nouveaux sortilèges. Les Vipères étaient aussi les gardiens des prisons et les garants de la paix des clans. Pour les missions qui demandaient beaucoup de délicatesse et dont le simple meurtre ne suffisait pas, c'étaient eux qu'on envoyait. Ils s'infiltraient alors chez l'ennemi pour y semer la zizanie tout en empoisonnant lentement les têtes pensantes afin de créer des révoltes.

_ Pas très reluisant, avait dit Harry.

_ À l'évidence, mais pourtant efficace. Ensuite viennent les Exécuteurs, les assassins et espions souterrains. Ils étaient responsables de la traque et de la mise à mort des ennemis des clans. Leur position faisait qu'ils subissaient un apprentissage bien plus poussé et bien plus dur que celui du reste des clans. C'était des tueurs qui ne connaissaient pas la pitié et qui échouaient rarement à exécuter leur mission. Ils étaient si doués, que quand ils en avaient après quelqu'un, la personne n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante. D'après les histoires les plus effrayantes, les Exécuteurs avaient la capacité de faire revenir les morts à la vie pour ensuite les envoyer tuer leurs propres familles. En somme des guerriers incroyables, impitoyables et effrayants. C'était aussi le clan qui avait la maîtrise la plus parfaite de la magie noire, blanche et du sang. Il est aussi dit que les Exécuteurs étaient des animagus naturels. Ils pouvaient prendre la forme de quatre animaux différents. D'après les rumeurs, lors des guerres ils se changeaient en meute de loups et dévoraient leurs ennemis.

_ Je n'aurais pas aimé raconter l'un d'eux, avait soufflé Harry en frissonnant ?

_ Moi de même. Le troisième clan était celui des Guérisseurs, les médicomages des clans. On peut dire qu'ils étaient les plus pacifiques de tous. Leurs tâches étaient de soigner, mais aussi de ravitailler les clans.

_ Enfin, un clan qui ne donne pas la chair de poule, avait dit Harry avec du soulagement dans la voix.

_ En effet, cependant ne te fie à leur apparent antimilitarisme, car comme tous ceux de leurs espèces, les Guérisseurs étaient aussi féroces que les autres sur un champ de bataille. Maintenant soit attentif à ce que je vais te dire sur le prochain et dernier clan.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Car je vais répondre à la question sur le comment était réparti les elfes noirs dans les clans.

_ Tu as toute mon attention.

_ Le dernier clan s'appelait la Trinité. C'était en son sein qu'étaient envoyés et entraînés tous les jeunes elfes avant qu'ils ne soient placés dans un clan ou un autre selon leurs aptitudes. En son sein, les enfants apprenaient la magie, le combat à mains nues ainsi que le maniement des armes. Les enfants faisaient leur entrée à la Trinité à l'âge de onze ans et y sortaient à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Durant leur apprentissage, ils étaient évalués selon leur capacité et en fonction d'elles. Ensuite ils étaient placés dans l'un ou l'autre des clans. Parfois, les jeunes retournaient dans leurs clans respectifs, mais le plus souvent, ils étaient répartis dans un autre. Seuls les enfants des chefs de clans et des matrones ne quittaient jamais leur clan d'origine.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, contrairement aux autres jeunes, ils subissaient un entrainement spécial avec des professeurs particuliers.

_ Je vois. On dirait une usine de fabrication de produit à la chaine comme chez les moldus. J'ai l'impression que tu me parles de la fabrication de machine dépourvue d'émotions.

_ Et tu n'as pas tort en somme.

_ Donc, si j'avais était élevé au sein de mon peuple, j'aurais été séparé de ma famille.

_ Effectivement.

_ À ton avis, dans quel clan aurais-je été envoyé si j'avais été élevé sous-terre ?

_ Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment se faisait les sélections.

_ C'est vraiment dommage, regretta Harry. Tu crois que si je fais appel à la mémoire des ancêtres de ma mère, je pourrais le savoir.

_ Je ne sais pas, _min ai ore_. La mémoire des ancêtres ne peut que te fournir des informations dont tes ancêtres avaient connaissance, rien de plus.

_ C'est vraiment dommage, avait soupirait Harry de dépit.

_ Ne soit pas triste, _min ai ore_ , je suis certain qu'un jour ou un autre tu auras la réponse à cette question.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

_ Je le sais, c'est tout, avait répondu Ohtar d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ce fut après cette conversation qu'Harry avait quitté la salle de danse en catimini. Et alors qui se baladait sans but précis dans les couloirs du manoir de Voldemort, Harry avait été attiré par des sifflements de colère et d'agacement. Curieux comme pas permis, Harry avait suivi les sifflements décidé à trouver l'origine de ces derniers. Prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir ni entendre par l'un des Mangemorts trainant au manoir, il avait rasé les murs jusqu'à la source du bruit. En parvenant au bout du couloir qui menait à l'endroit d'où provenait ce dernier, Harry s'était fait la remarque que les membres de sa famille semblaient être tous nés avec un intérêt malsain pour l'espionnage.

Après s'être fait cette réflexion, le jeune elfe avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi. Rassuré sur ce fait, le sourire malicieux d'un garnement prêt à faire une grosse bêtise s'était dessiné sur sa bouche. Ensuite, après avoir pris un grand bol d'air, il s'était élancé en avant comme un diable sortant de sa boîte en oubliant toute prudence avec un ''TADAM !'' retentissant au bout des lèvres.

L'elfe n'avait pas vraiment été surpris par ce qu'il avait découvert, car il avait compris bien avant d'en avoir le visuel que tous les jurons qu'il entendait venaient d'un serpent, car ces derniers avaient été émis en fourchelang. Qui se serait douté que ces bestioles avaient un langage aussi fleuri ? Eh bien, certainement pas lui ! Tout en notant la variété des injures utilisées par le reptile, le jeune elfe s'était demandé où la petite bébête (enfin, petit c'était vite dit dans la mesure où il s'agissait du familier de Voldemort) avait-elle appris autant de grossièretés. Voldemort serait-il un adepte des jurons ? Voilà quelque chose sur quoi méditer, s'était dit Harry.

Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, car il fut dérangé par les sifflements orageux du familier dudit mage. En effet, quand Harry s'était dévoilé théâtralement devant le reptile, il avait dérangé ce dernier qui tenait étroitement entre ses anneaux, un succulent mangemort tremblant de peur. Pourquoi ce mangemort se trouvait-il inséré dans les anneaux du serpent ? Eh bien! Il se trouve que ce dernier était sur le point de prendre son repas et que le mangemort était ledit repas.

L'arrivée dramatique de Harry avait été si inattendue que la pauvre bête avait, sans le vouloir, relâché sa prise sur sa proie. Résultat, cette dernière en avait profité pour prendre la tangente. Et en quelques secondes seulement, il n'était resté de lui qu'une chaussure perdue durant sa lutte pour la sauvegarde de sa vie. Le serpent s'était alors lancé dans une litanie d'obscénités à faire rougir un Don Juan des temps modernes. Voilà comment Harry a fait sa première rencontre officielle avec Nagini.

La fuite du sorcier avait mis le serpent de très mauvaise humeur et lui avait fait ressentir énormément de dépit. Le reptile avait ressenti cette perte comme une terrible injustice, car s'était la deuxième proie qu'il perdait en moins de quelques minutes. À vrai dire, avant de s'en prendre au mangemort, le familier du mage avait d'abord jeté son dévolu sur une délicieuse petite souris bien dodue avec laquelle il avait passé une demi-heure à jouer à cache-cache. Au moment où il avait jugé s'être suffisamment amusé avec elle et quand il s'était décidé à la croquer, le mangemort, tout comme Harry, l'avait dérangé et la souris en avait profité pour s'envoler.

Furieuse de voir s'échapper son casse-croûte, Nagini avait trouvé que ce n'était que justice que le mangemort prenne la place de la souris. Elle était en train d'expliquer au mangemort de façon très détaillée, la manière dont elle allait réparer sa bêtise quand Harry était apparu. Et même si le mangemort n'avait pas semblait comprendre ce que lui disait l'énorme serpent, la peur que Harry avait pu lire dans son regard, lui avait permis de comprendre que, oui, le sorcier avait eu parfaitement conscience de ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Ce dernier devrait donc remercier l'intervention d'Harry qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Sans faire grand cas des injures de Nagini, le jeune elfe s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé dans un parfait fourchelang, quel goût avait la chair humaine. Le reptile avait été si surpris par la question qu'il en avait oublié momentanément sa colère et la perte de son repas. Après être parvenu tant bien que mal à se remettre de sa stupeur, Nagini avait encore rouspété pour la forme avant de se tourner vers le jeune elfe qui avait été partagé entre le rire devant le comportement du serpent, et l'embarra face aux mots choisis pour illustrer son mécontentement. Finalement calmée, elle s'était ensuite approchée d'Harry dans l'idée d'en faire son prochain repas. Cependant, au moment elle allait refermer sa gueule sur l'elfe, elle avait senti l'arôme de son maître sur le gêneur.

L'odeur de Voldemort était ancrée sur le jeune elfe d'une façon tellement étrange que Nagini avait vite oublié ses projets. À la place, elle avait sorti sa langue et du bout de celle-ci, elle avait goûté le parfum de l'inconnu. Harry avait eu un sourire amusé devant les chatouilles que lui avait procuré la langue du serpent. Après de longues minutes d'inspections, Nagini lui avait demandé qui il était pour son sorcier et pourquoi il portait son odeur.

 ** __ Je suis un invité de ''ton sorcier'' pour une durée indéfinie. En ce qui concerne ta seconde question, je ne sais pas pourquoi je porte l'odeur du vieux serpent. Pour tout te dire, je ne savais pas que je portais son odeur. Si je l'avais su, je me serais déjà débarrassé de lui. Et pour finir, toi et moi nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. La rencontre fut cependant très brève et les présentations n'ont pas vraiment été faites dans les formes,_** _l_ ui avait confié Harry en lui grattant les écailles.

 ** __ En es-tu certain ? Parce que si c'était le cas je me serais souvenu d'un être tel que toi. Je peux t'assurer petite friandise, que je n'oublie jamais une odeur. Et la tienne m'est inconnue,_** _lu_ i avait rétorqué Nagini, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

 ** __ Mais oui, nous nous sommes déjà vus, je te l'assure,_** **avait insisté Harry ** _. Seulement, depuis cette rencontre, j'avoue avoir un peu, enfin, beaucoup, changé,_** avait terminé **Harry en souriant mystérieusement.

 ** __ **N'essaye pas de me tromper, petite friandise, car même une personne sous Polynectar ne peut changer pas son odeur. Cela est tout bonnement impossible**_** , l'avait contredit Nagini fière et certaine de son savoir.

 ** __ Impossible sans doute pour le commun des mortels, mais certainement pas pour moi. Saches que ce qui est impossible ne s'applique pas à moi. Je suis une exception en tout, on me l'a toujours dit_** , lui avait déclaré alors Harry avec assurance et arrogance.

 ** __ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es lié à mon sorcier,_** **avait murmuré Nagini avant de reprendre un peu plus haut : ** _Qui peux-tu bien être pour affirmer ce genre de débilités,_**** avait tout de même voulu savoir Nagini, affreusement mécontente que l'on puisse remettre son savoir en doute.

 ** __ Ne me dit pas que tu ne reconnais pas l'ennemi numéro un de ton sorcier : moi, le célèbre et l'unique Harry James Potter,_** **lui avait** dit avec suffisance ledit Potter en bombant le torse.

 ** __ Ne me mens pas, petite friandise !_** _s'était exclamé Nagini avec humeur ** _. Je connais très bien Potter pour avoir assisté aux échecs successifs qu'a subis mon sorcier en tentant de lui mettre la main dessus afin de lui ôter la vie. À croire qu'une si petite créature est invincible et invisible pour parvenir à mettre en déroute tous les plans si ingénieux de mon brillant sorcier._**_

 ** __ Si Voldy chou n'est jamais parvenu à me vaincre ou mettre la main sur moi, c'est parce que je suis bien plus intelligent et plus puissant que lui, voilà tout_** , avait rétorqué l'elfe avec effronterie. **_Et je t'assure, je suis bien Harry Potter._**

 ** __ Non seulement tu persistes dans ton mensonge,_** **_mais tu oses aussi insulter mon sorcier_** , avait dit Nagini qui commençait à perdre patience !

Déjà que la femelle serpent n'en avait pas beaucoup en réserve, il manquait plus que le jeune importun vienne lui faire perdre le peu qui lui restait.

 ** __ Oui, car ce n'est pas un mensonge, dans un cas comme dans un autre,_** **avait répliqué Harry. ** _C'est la vérité, voilà tout._****

 ** __ Si tu es bien celui que tu prétends être, comment expliques-tu ton changement d'odeur et de physique, car ce n'est pas une potion ou un charme qui en sont responsables ? Je ne détecte ni l'un ni l'autre sur toi._**

 ** __ C'est parce que je viens de recevoir mon héritage magique,_** **lui révéla Harry en souriant. ** _Je suis un elfe,_** avait-il ajouté en montrant toutes ses dents ** _._****

 ** __ Oh, cela change tout,_** _avait dit Nagini ** _. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis ta parole en doute,_** lui avait ensuite dit le serpent. ** _Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été en présent d'un représentant de ton espèce. Cela dit, le seul que j'ai connu n'avait pas la même apparence que toi._**_

 ** __ Ce n'est rien. Moi-même je ne me serais pas cru si j'avais été à ta place. Sinon, ça a quel goût la chair humaine et où as-tu rencontré un elfe ?_**

 ** __ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Tu serais intéressé d'en goûter ?_** **avait demandé sérieusement Nagini ** _. Pour ce qui est de ma rencontre avec cet elfe, elle remonte au temps où je n'étais encore qu'un jeune serpent. J'avais été blessée par les branches d'un arbre. J'étais mourant quand l'elfe m'a trouvé et soigné avant de me relâcher. Je ne l'ai jamais plus revu après cela. Ni lui ni aucun autre représentant de son espèce._****

 ** __ Beurk, certainement pas !_** _s'était écrié Harry avec dégoût ** _. Je suis simplement curieux. Sinon, tu as eu une sacrée chance ce jour-là._**_

 ** __ Si je devais comparer avec l'un des animaux que mangent les sorciers, je dirais le cochon_** , avait répondu Nagini à la question sur la saveur que pouvait avoir l'humain. **_Et effectivement, j'ai eu énormément de chance de l'avoir croisé._**

 ** __ Tu en as beaucoup mangé ? Des humains, je veux dire._**

 ** __ Il m'arrive d'en soustraire un de temps en temps au troupeau de mon sorcier. Ils sont tellement nombreux, que la disparition soudaine d'un d'eux ne doit pas se remarquer. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un partir à la recherche de ceux que je gobe_** , lui avait avoué posément Nagini. **_Sinon, où te rendais-tu avant de venir faire fuir mon petit encas ?_**

 ** __ Je n'ai pas de destination précise,_** _lui avait dit Harry ** _. Je viens de fuir un cours épouvantable de danse ! Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'apprendre ce genre de futilité. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en servir après ou que cela allait m'être utile dans l'avenir ! Moi ce que je veux apprendre, c'est la magie et le combat !_**_

 ** __ Je me suis aussi toujours demandé où se trouvait l'utilité d'une telle pratique. Durant une certaine période, mon sorcier en était friand de ces stupidités._**

 ** __ Quoi ? Voldemort sait danser ?_**

 ** __ Oui, et d'après ce que disaient les femelles qui ont eu le privilège de pratiquer avec lui, il serait très bon, parait-il._**

 ** __ Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet épouvantail de mage soit en mesure de danser_** , s'était exclamé Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

_ Si tu veux mon petit elfe, je veux bien t'en faire la démonstration. Je t'apprendrais avec grand plaisir, c'était soudainement élevé la douce et mélodieuse voix de Voldemort sortie du néant.

Ce fut ainsi que sa rencontre avec Nagini prit fin. Suite à l'intervention du mage noir, Harry fit un bond d'au moins cinq centimètres tellement il fut surpris par sa soudaine apparition.

_ Mais putain de merde! T'es pas bien ! T'as failli me faire avoir une putain de crise cardiaque ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas apparaître derrière les gens comme ça ! lui cria Harry de sa voix chantante.

_ Tu es bien trop jeune et qui plus est un elfe, pour que cela ne t'arrive, lui répondit Voldemort qui, alors même qu'il répondait, jetait des regards vigilants de tous les côtés à la recherche de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond d'Ohtar.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme un voleur ou un assassin en se faufilant sournoisement derrière les gens ! Et puis, qui te dit que les elfes ne sont pas sujets aux crises cardiaques, hein ?

 __ Je le sais_ , voilà tout.

Après avoir constaté l'absence d'Ohtar, Voldemort eut un sourire éblouissant en voyant que la voie était libre. Content d'enfin avoir du temps à lui et qui plus est, seul avec le petit elfe, Voldemort se demanda comment optimiser cet instant unique, précieux et qui sera certainement très rare dans l'avenir.

 **LDD**

Sariour était comme tous les représentants de son peuple, un être d'une très grande beauté. La première fois que son père, le Seigneur du clan des Exécuteurs lui avait adressé la parole, il avait été l'elfe le plus heureux de la terre. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait comme un acharné avec le secret espoir qu'un jour, le regard de son père se poserait sur lui. Sariour était le troisième fils du Seigneur Loki, le chef du clan des Exécuteurs. Et comme tous ses frères, il ne voyait son père que deux fois dans l'année : le jour du grand rassemblement des clans.

C'était durant ce rassemblement que le roi ainsi que tous les chefs de clans et leurs familles étaient conviés. Ce jour était aussi celui des évaluations. Le jour où les fils des seigneurs passaient les examens pour les classes supérieures. En effet, chez les elfes noirs, le concept de famille n'était pas le même que chez les Noldors, les Sindars et les Sylvains. Alors que les trois peuples plaçaient leur progéniture avant tout et seraient capables du pire pour les protéger, les elfes noirs ne voyaient en eux qu'un outil utile.

Quand un enfant venait au monde chez les souterrains, il était confié à une garderie qui prenait en charge le chérubin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de tenir une arme. Lorsque cet instant arrivait, les enfants étaient alors confiés à une autre garderie que s'occupait de les éduquer aux maniements des armes et aux rudiments des combats à mains nues. Et enfin, quand il atteignait l'âge de onze ans, la Trinité prenait la suite. Peu d'elfes noirs connaissaient leurs parents, car tout lien avec eux était coupé le jour même de leur naissance.

Seuls les enfants du roi, des seigneurs et des matrones avaient connaissance de leur filiation, car leur éducation était autre. Quand un seigneur ou une matrone avait une descendance, la réplique du schéma cité au-dessus était appliquée à une petite échelle. Si l'enfant était unique, il était formé depuis son plus jeune âge à prendre la place de son père ou de sa mère. Néanmoins, si le Seigneur ou la Matrone avait plusieurs enfants, une compétition était organisée au sein de la fratrie. Tous recevaient la même éducation, cependant, un seul d'entre eux était désigné successeur à la fin.

Pour connaitre qui sera le futur seigneur ou la future matrone, des examens étaient mis en place. Ils se déroulaient une fois par an. Ils avaient pour but de mesurer la force, l'intelligence et la magie de ces derniers. Et au dix-huitième anniversaire du plus jeune de la fratrie, un combat était organisé entre les frères et le meilleur d'entre eux était désigné successeur. Les autres se voyaient attribuer des places de conseillers, de simples soldats ou bien une autre place de ce genre. Toutefois, les héritiers royaux avaient une autre éducation. En effet, c'étaient les parents qui s'occupaient de l'éducation de leurs héritiers, et cela, jusqu'à leurs onzièmes anniversaires. Après quoi, tout comme les autres jeunes, ils étaient envoyés à la Trinité où il suivait une fois de plus un autre entrainement. Une formation bien plus poussée et bien plus dure que tous ceux donnés aux autres enfants.

Maintenant que cela est dit, revenons à Sariour, qui, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, est l'espion du clan des Exécuteurs chargé par le roi Ulric de découvrir si un Drow est vraiment apparu chez les sorciers. Donc, Sariour avait été très heureux le jour où son père lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. C'était l'année de ses six ans lors de l'examen de fin d'année. Le petit elfe devait se mesurer à son frère ainé de sept ans plus âgé que lui. Ce fut durant un combat aux couteaux et à la magie noire qu'il se fit remarquer pour la première fois.

Le jeune elfe de six printemps avait, avec une aisance qui dénotait avec son jeune âge, battu son grand frère en quelques minutes seulement. L'exploit avait été vraiment extraordinaire, du fait que le frère en question était le favori pour la succession. Et pour la première de leurs vies à tous, leur père était descendu sur le ring. Et chose étrange, il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Sariour, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit :

_ Je suis fière de toi fils. Je sens que tu vas devenir une force très utile au clan. Continu sur cette voie. À l'année prochaine.

Ensuite, il était parti en laissant une fratrie jalouse et envieuse derrière lui.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sariour avait été mis de côté par ses frères qui lui en avaient voulu d'avoir réussi ce qu'aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à faire. Mais loin de s'en offusquer ou de déprimer, le jeune elfe s'était plongé comme une bête féroce dans les études. Il était rapidement devenu évident pour tous que c'était lui qui allait devenir le prochain Seigneur. De ce fait, les instructeurs avaient tous sans exception, centré leurs efforts sur le jeune elfe en négligeant ceux de ses deux grands frères. Ce favoritisme n'avait fait que renforcer la jalousie de ses ainés.

Et le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, la veille de l'examen final, celui qui devait désigner l'héritier du clan, ses frères avaient comploté pour l'empêcher de se présenter à l'examen. Ce qui a fait que son ainé, celui qu'il avait vaincu à ses six ans, avait été désigné successeur. Le Seigneur clan en avait été fortement mécontent, mais c'était la loi. Comme Sariour ne s'était pas présenté à l'examen et n'avait pas passé les épreuves comme ses frères, il avait été disqualifié. Et même si la tromperie de ses frères était connue de tous, personne n'y pouvait rien, car chez les elfes noirs, la fourberie et la tromperie étaient monnaie courante. Et ces tares étaient encouragées et appréciées.

À moins que son frère ne périsse au combat ou qu'il ne se fasse tuer autrement, Sariour avait perdu la place d'héritier. Le père, le fils, les enseignants avaient été anéantis par cela. Et après une longue période de deuil suite à cela, où seuls les fils ainés souriaient, le roi avait eu l'idée d'utiliser cette histoire pour faire de Sariour un espion parmi les espions. Il lui avait de ce fait ordonné de se lier d'amitié avec tous les fils des autres Seigneurs de clans en faisant en sorte que l'on sache qu'il ne portait pas toute sa loyauté au sien et qu'il en voulait au roi de ne pas être intervenu devant l'injustice de la situation alors qu'il était le seul qui aurait pu le faire. Ulric l'avait encouragé à vendre ses services à qui le voulait bien. Cette stratégie n'avait pas tardé à payer.

Rapidement, plusieurs héritiers qui avaient échoué à l'examen pour la succession avaient pris contact avec lui sous les demandes de leurs parents. Ce fut de cette façon qu'il avait obtenu des laissés passés dans plusieurs clans. Il était devenu comme un membre honoraire de certains d'entre eux qui ne faisaient même plus attention à lui. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il avait été en mesure d'apprendre l'existence de la réunion visant à destituer le roi ainsi que de surprendre la conversation entre les deux conjurés qui visaient à l'anéantissement de son clan.

Après avoir reporté la conversation au roi. Maintenant, l'elfe était en chemin pour le monde des sorciers où il espérait trouver le fameux Drow et accessoirement l'héritier au trône souterrain. Si ce qu'il avait lu était vrai, cet elfe serait l'enfant de sa défunte sœur et reine. Et il avait grande hâte de faire sa connaissance.

En effet, sa sœur cadette avait été la compagne de leur roi. Sariour, contrairement à ses abrutis de frères et aux autres héritiers des clans, avait lié une amitié forte avec ses deux sœurs et il avait gardé contact avec sa cadette quand elle avait été donnée en mariage au roi Ulric par leurs parents. Un mariage qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur avant son assassinat. L'espion se promit que si l'elfe qui venait de s'éveiller était bien l'enfant de sa tendre sœur, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Et si pour cela il devait tuer le frère de son souverain, ainsi soit-il.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **! Important !**

 **NdA info 1:** **Fred et George n'ont pas quitté l'école. Ils n'ont qu'un an de plus que Ron, 17 ans donc. Et aussi Harry est né le 20 juillet 2001 et non le 31 juillet 1980.**

 **NdA info 2 :** Dans cet univers, il existe trois catégories de sorciers ou de mages :

Ø **Les sorciers ou mages blancs :** Ils n'utiliser que la magie dite blanche. Toutefois, ils peuvent aussi employer la magie noire, mais à faible dose. S'ils font appel à elle trop souvent et trop longtemps, leur magie s'infecte et ils deviennent peu à peu fou ou dans le pire des cas, perdent leur magie et deviennent des Cramols. C'est irréversible. 60% des sorciers et des mages blancs.

Ø **Les sorciers ou mages noirs :** Ils utilisent principalement la magie dite noire. Tout comme les sorciers et mages blancs, lorsqu'ils utilisent la magie blanche ils encourent les mêmes risques qu'eux. Néanmoins, contrairement aux premiers, leur résistance est bien plus forte. C'est ce qui permet aux enfants venant de familles exclusivement noires (la plupart sont des sangs purs) de suivre les cours à Poudlard sans perdre la raison. De plus, suite aux nombreuses restrictions mises en place par le gouvernement sorcier, des potions et des bijoux pour renforcer la résistance à l'utilisation de la magie blanche ont été illégalement créés et circulent clandestinement. Cependant, s'ils sont utilisés trop souvent, la magie des utilisateurs les tue en empoisonnant leur sang. 35% des sorciers et des mages sont noirs.

Ø **Les sorciers et mages gris :** Ces derniers peuvent utiliser les deux autres magies sans aucun problème. 5% de la population est de cette catégorie. Il y a vraiment très peu de sorcier ou mages gris, c'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas très connus.

 **Les sorciers et mages blancs ne connaissent pas cette histoire de catégorisation** Ils ont diabolisé les sorciers et mages noirs. Pour eux, tous ceux qui utilisent la magie noire sont des mages noirs en devenir (c'est-à-dire des monstres avides de pouvoirs et des meurtriers de masse)

 **NdA info 3:** Les mages sont des sorciers ayant une puissance magique hors du commun. Ils sont capables d'accomplir des miracles tant leur magie n'a pas de limite. Comme les sorciers et mages gris, il y a très, vraiment très peu de mages. Ils ne représentent que 0,1% de la population.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! **Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, follow et qui me laisse un petit mot.** Plus spécialement à **adenoide** , Maintenant, place au chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Ronald Weasley aussi surnommé par ses amis et sa famille, Ron, n'est pas le plus studieux ni le plus appliqué des étudiants. Du haut de ses seize printemps, le jeune sorcier préfère de loin l'amusement aux études. Ron est le sixième fils de la famille Weasley, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile à vivre pour lui.

En effet, tous ses frères se sont d'une façon ou d'une autre fait remarquer pour un talent spécifique. En comparaison de ses frères, Ron s'était toujours trouvé banal et sans capacité spéciale. Avec de tels aînés, Ron aurait facilement pu développer de la jalousie ou de la rancune vis-à-vis d'eux, mais cela n'est pas le cas. Bien au contraire, le jeune Weasley aime et adule ses frères.

Il est heureux de les avoir dans sa vie. Cependant, Ron n'avait pas toujours eu cette pensée envers ses frères. Non, loin de là. Avant de commencer de ses études dans la prestigieuse école de magie pour jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, Poudlard, Ron avait profondément détesté et jalousé ses aînés.

Comment ce jeune sorcier rempli de haine et de jalousie est-il parvenu à dépasser ces sombres sentiments ? Eh bien, ce miraculeux revirement de situation est dû à sa rencontre avec le petit garçon le plus célèbre du monde sorcier : Harry James Potter. Quand le jeune sorcier fit la connaissance du jeune Harry Potter et devint son meilleur, il réalisa combien il était chanceux d'avoir une famille aimante et présente à ses côtés. Certes, ses frères étaient bien plus capables que lui, mais tous autant qu'ils étaient et aussi insupportables qu'ils pouvaient l'être parfois, ses frères l'aimaient. Et quand il avait des problèmes, il lui suffisait d'aller en parler à l'un d'eux pour qu'ils lui trouvent une solution. Et puis, Ron était encore jeune et avait le temps pour se trouver une qualité spéciale comme ces derniers.

Il va sans dire que le jeune sorcier n'a pas changé comme par magie à l'instant où son regard s'est posé sur Harry Potter. En vérité, au début de leur amitié Ron avait envié et maudit Harry pour sa célébrité et la fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissées à leur mort. Le jeune garçon de onze ans de cette époque avait trouvé qu'Harry n'était pas suffisamment reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait. Il avait trouvé son ami trop méprisant envers les sorciers qui l'adulaient, parfois même comme un Dieu. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry se plaisait à abhorrer cette incroyable célébrité et sa fortune que lui aurait tout donné pour avoir. Ron n'avait découvert et compris les réponses à ces questions que deux ans après être devenu l'ami de Potter.

Pendant une certaine période, Ronald s'était demandé pourquoi Harry ne prenait jamais ses douches ou ne se changeait avec le reste de ses camarades de dortoir ? Le jeune sorcier, au lieu de chercher à savoir et comprendre les raisons de cet étrange comportement, avait simplement jugé Harry de snob. En plus de se demander pourquoi il évitait les douches communes, Ron s'était aussi demandé pourquoi son ami ne rentrait jamais dans sa famille durant les périodes de fêtes.

Pourtant, malgré ses interrogations le jeune Weasley n'avait jamais osé poser directement la question au concerné. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce fut pour deux raisons : premièrement, Harry avait toujours été très secret en ce qui concernait sa famille moldue. En second lieu, il avait inconsciemment eu peur des réponses que ses questions auraient soulevées. Néanmoins, sans le vouloir, les réponses à ses interrogations sautèrent aux yeux un soir.

Alors qu'il revenait des vacances de fin d'année lors de leur troisième année, il avait surpris son ami sans que celui-ci ne l'ait vu. Ce que Ron avait découvert ce soir, il aurait aimé l'oublier. Le jeune Weasley aurait largement préféré rester dans l'ignorance et continuer à jalouser son ami que de découvrir la vérité sur ce dernier. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Ce qu'il avait vu était resté gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Quand ses parents et ses frères l'avaient poussé, contre son gré, à retourner un peu plus tôt au collège pour tenir compagnie à Harry qui se trouvait seul à Poudlard avec leurs professeurs, Ron avait pesté et maudit le jeune Potter de lui gâcher ses vacances. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas retourner comme tout le monde chez lui et lui foutre la paix, hein ? s'était-il révolté en faisant à contrecœur ses bagages.

Et ce fut sous la forte insistance de sa famille, avec la colère et le ressentiment au ventre que le jeune sorcier était retourné, de mauvaise grâce, à l'école. N'ayant pas prévenu ce dernier de son retour « pour lui faire la surprise », Ron avait débarqué dans le dortoir sans prévenir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait découvert pourquoi Harry ne se montrait jamais nu en présence d'autres personnes.

S'il était si réticent à se dévêtir devant les autres, ce n'était pas par pudeur ou bien par snobisme comme l'avait pensé Ron. Non, les réserves d'Harry venaient de son corps. Plus précisément des marques qui le recouvraient. En effet, les cuisses, les fesses et le dos du jeune Potter étaient couverts de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Il n'y avait pas une seule place sur son maigre dos, ses fesses ou ses cuisses qui n'en portaient pas une. Certains des stigmates avaient donné l'impression à Ron que quelqu'un s'était amusé à taillader artistiquement le corps de son ami. Ron avait été si horrifié par cette découverte, qu'il avait fait demi-tour sans se faire remarquer. Il était descendu à la grande salle du dortoir et s'était assis sur un canapé en méditant tristement sur ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

Et quand quelques minutes plus tard, Harry l'avait trouvé avachi sur le canapé devant la cheminée, les yeux fixant le vide et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, Ron ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce qu'il avait été témoin malgré lui. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait dit qu'il était dégouté du départ à la retraite d'un de ses joueurs favoris de quidditch de son équipe préféré : les Canons de Chudley.

Harry avait compati et lui avait remonté le moral. Ron n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait vu à qui que ce soit, même pas à Hermione. Le jeune homme s'était dit que si son ami n'avait rien dit à personne sur ce qu'il subissait chez ses Moldus, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire sa place. Et connaissant Hermione, s'il lui avait appris ce qu'il avait découvert sur Harry, cette dernière aurait tout fait pour rapporter ce fait aux professeurs. Et cela, sans prendre en compte les désirs de leur ami. Elle lui aurait dit, pour se donner bonne conscience et bien se faire voir par les instructeurs, de partager avec les enseignants un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas, et tout cela pour le bien d'Harry et derrière son dos.

De l'avis de Ron, Hermione était une fille intelligente et il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Et parce qu'elle était intelligente, elle pensait qu'elle avait raison sur tout et savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Et ce fut en toute connaissance de cause que Ron avait pris la décision de ne rien dire à Hermione, car c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de venir en aide à son ami. De savoir que la vie de Harry n'était pas le paradis doré qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, avait rendu Ron moins envieux de Harry.

Il avait ainsi compris que la célébrité et l'argent n'étaient pas forcement ce qui rendait les gens heureux. Suite à cette constatation, le jeune sorcier avait réalisé la chance qu'il avait lui, de posséder une famille qui tenait à lui et ne porterait jamais la main sur lui. Par la suite, le jeune homme était devenu un peu moins jaloux. Toutefois, Ron n'avait vraiment compris la futilité de sa jalousie que quand Harry avait été désigné comme quatrième participant au tournoi des trois sorciers. Au départ, quand l'annonce avait été faite, Ron avait été mécontent et encore une fois, il avait été envieux de la chance de son ami. Il avait refusé de croire aux explications de ce dernier qui lui avait assuré ne pas être celui qui avait glissé son nom dans la coupe.

Et au lieu de le soutenir et de lui faire confiance comme il se devait, Ron lui avait alors tourné le dos en maudissant sa fourberie et de sa recherche incessante de plus de gloire qu'il en avait déjà. Ce fut que lorsqu'il avait saisi que la vie d'Harry était réellement mise en jeu, qu'il était revenu sur son jugement hâtif et était allé s'excuser auprès de son ami. Depuis, Ron avait tout fait pour se faire pardonner son comportement vis-à-vis de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

En effet, suite à cette énième trahison, Harry avait perdu la confiance aveuglante du début de leur relation. Ron savait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, c'était pourquoi il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur son sort. À la place, il avait essayé de retrouver cette confiance en faisant tout pour montrer à son ami qu'il avait changé et le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur.

Et sa persévérance avait fini par payer au milieu de leur cinquième année. Quand Dolores Jane Ombrage avait été nommée professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard, sa relation avec Harry s'était améliorée. Leur lutte pour évincer cette dernière avait rapproché les deux jeunes adolescents et leur avait permis de se réconcilier.

Quand le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black avait été projeté dans le voile du Département des mystères du ministère de la Magie, Ron avait été affligé, car il savait à quel point son ami aimait Sirius et tous les espoirs qu'il avait placés en lui. Cette perte de plus avait rendu Harry léthargique. Le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même et était presque devenu muet.

Alors que l'on se serait attendu à une crise de rage de sa part, il n'avait montré que silence et indifférence. Avant la fin de l'année, le directeur l'avait fait mander dans son bureau. Ce fut la dernière fois que Ron avait vu son ami. Lorsque Ron n'avait pas vu Harry au départ du train qui les ramenait dans leur famille pour la fin d'année scolaire, il s'était demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, car ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit.

Et quand il avait fait part de cette étrange absence à Hermione, cette dernière lui avait dit que le directeur l'avait prévenu qu'Harry était déjà rentré chez lui. D'après Hermione, pour des questions de sécurité, le professeur Snape s'était chargé de le remettre directement à sa famille. Ron avait trouvé cela étrange, mais son amie avait réussi à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Ce fut donc l'esprit un peu apaisé qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Tout le long des vacances, le jeune sorcier avait envoyé des lettres à Harry pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. Cependant, toutes ces missives lui avaient été renvoyées sans aucune explication. Lorsque Ron s'en était étonné auprès de ses parents, sa dernière lettre lui était revenue avec un mot du Dumbledore lui expliquant que pour des raisons de sécurité, tout contact avec son ami était interrompu. Cette interdiction avait alarmé Ron qui avait commencé à douter du Grand Albus Dumbledore. Si le jeune sorcier avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur Albus, ce n'était pas à cause de l'interdiction de communiquer avec Harry. Non, ses doutes venaient de plusieurs choses qu'il avait remarquées au sujet de Dumbledore. À commencer par ces actions vis-à-vis d'Harry.

En effet, Ron s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le directeur avait placé Harry dans une famille abusive et pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour l'en sortir alors qu'il devait certainement se douter de quelque chose. Et puis, il y avait aussi tous les événements étranges qui étaient arrivés à Harry, à lui-même et à Hermione durant leur scolarité. Tout de même, ils étaient censés se trouver dans l'école de magie la plus sécurisée de toutes les écoles de magies du monde ! Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient dû affronter autant de danger durant leurs études ? Ces interrogations avaient toujours trotté dans la tête de Ron sans qu'il n'en fasse jamais part à qui que ce soit.

Toutefois, après la réception de la note de Dumbledore, il avait fait part de ses soupçons sur ce dernier à ses frères, George et Fred. Et comme ces derniers ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux, il leur avait pris sur lui pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait découvert sur la maltraitance de son ami. Cette révélation avait mis des doutes dans leurs esprits. Ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus discrètement dans le Londres moldu et avaient tenté de pénétrer dans la maison de Harry, mais une barrière magique très puissante les avait repoussées. Ils avaient donc été obligés de repartir les mains vides.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient ensuite décidé de joindre Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de rendre visite à Harry, mais comme ils s'en étaient doutés, celui-ci avait été injoignable. Impuissants, ils s'étaient résignés à attendre la rentrée pour pouvoir revoir leurs amis, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté à la gare de Kings Cross le jour de la rentrée. Ron avait alors commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter pour Harry et à redouter le pire pour lui. Est-ce que sa famille avait fini par le tuer à force de le battre ? n'avait-il pas arrêté de se demander au fil des jours. Après avoir mis Hermione au courant de ses doutes sans toutefois lui révéler les maltraitances dont était victime Harry, tous les deux s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du directeur et avaient demandé des explications sur l'absence de ce dernier.

Celui-ci leur avait alors révélé en souriant étrangement qu'Harry se trouvait dans un lieu sûr où il recevait une formation draconienne en vue de son futur affrontement avec Voldemort. Pour calmer leurs inquiétudes, Dumbledore avait précisé que c'était sous la demande et l'insistance de ce dernier, qu'il avait demandé à un ami proche et en qui il avait toute confiance, de prendre en charge son éducation. Il avait bien insisté sur le mot «éducation ». Ce qui avait fait sonner une alarme dans sa tête.

Pourtant Ron avait fait semblant d'être rassuré sur le sort de leur ami pour ne pas s'attirer les doutes de Dumbledore. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry, il devait le découvrir, et très vite afin de lui venir en aide. Ce n'était pas en s'attirant les soupçons de Dumbledore qu'il pourrait aider Harry. Donc, ce fut en jouant les idiots ayant une foi aveugle en Dumbledore que Ron en compagnie d'Hermione était retourné dans leur dortoir. Ce fut avec la peur au ventre pour son ami que Ron avait entamé sa sixième année. Ses craintes avaient pris un peu plus d'ampleur lorsque le professeur Snape l'avait interrogé sur Harry. Ron était même persuadé que celui-ci avait eu recours à la magie pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires. La peur qui l'avait tenue en alerte durant toutes les vacances ainsi qu'à la reprise des cours, l'avait alors complètement englouti.

Et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé si le professeur Snape lui avait posé des questions sur Harry, Ron avait commencé à l'observer. Le jeune sorcier s'était dit que si quelqu'un était en mesure de découvrir ce qui était advenu de son ami, c'était bien leur détestable maître des potions. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était aperçu des changements de comportements de celui-ci quelques semaines plus tard. Quand le directeur avait annoncé la mort de son camarade, Ron, sans savoir pourquoi, avait douté de l'information. Il était persuadé que Harry était toujours en vie, mais retenu prisonnier quelque part contre son gré. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Ils devaient simplement découvrir où il était maintenu captif. À présent, le jeune homme n'espérait qu'une chose, que rien de trop fâcheux ne lui soit arrivé à son ami.

LDD

Voldemort était un sorcier qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Que cela soit par des moyens légaux ou en utilisant d'autres méthodes, le mage noir avait toujours eu ce qu'il convoitait. Quant à l'âge de onze ans, Albus Dumbledore était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat où il avait passé toute son enfance, le Lord noir avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme tous s'accordaient à dire de lui à l'orphelinat.

Le jeune sorcier qu'il avait été s'était convaincu qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être accepté par les autres. Étant donné que l'école dans laquelle il allait poursuivre ses études n'était composée que de jeunes sorciers comme lui, il était impossible qu'il soit rejeté par les autres. Mais comme vous vous en doutez certainement, cela ne fut pas le cas. En effet, dès le premier jour d'école, il avait compris que le monde magique était régi par des lois de castes et que le sang tenait une importance capitale dans cette société.

Lui qui s'était attendu à un monde plus évolué et plus intelligent que celui dans lequel il avait grandi, il en avait eu pour ses frais. En effet, le monde qui s'était présenté à lui était figé dans le temps, à une époque victorienne avec des mentalités archaïques où le racisme et l'intolérance coulaient à flots. Étant orphelin et ne connaissant rien de son arbre généalogique, Voldemort s'était vu mettre de côté par l'ensemble de la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti, mais aussi par l'école.

Effectivement, le jeune mage en devenir avait vite appris qu'il n'était pas bon d'être Serpentard quand on était étudiant à Poudlard. Avant de faire leur rentrée au collège, tous les jeunes sorciers avaient appris de leurs parents à haïr les représentants de cette maison. De ce fait, les Serpentard avaient pris l'habitude de se serrer les coudes et de toujours marcher par deux dans les couloirs.

Mais cela n'était réservé qu'aux sangs purs et non aux impropres dont il fessait parti. Vous vous demandez certainement, mais pourquoi les impropres, aussi communément appelés ''sang-mêlé et sang de bourbe'' ne s'étaient pas organisés comme les sangs purs ? Eh bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que le jeune Voldemort avait été à cette époque le seul intrus. Eh oui ! Malheureusement pour lui, toute sa maison n'était alors composée que de cette catégorie de sorcier.

Le futur mage avait donc dû apprendre à se défendre seul et s'était résigné à son triste sort. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivé. Il avait largement eu le temps de s'y habituer à l'orphelinat. Par conséquent, cette mise à l'écart, loin de le rendre triste et jaloux des autres, lui avait permis de se concentrer sur ses études. Il était ainsi devenu en peu de temps le meilleur élève de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Un modèle que les enseignants étaient heureux de pointer du doigt pour inciter les autres à suivre.

Le jeune Voldemort avait une soif de connaissance insatiable qui l'avait mené sur une pente que peu de sorciers osaient emprunter et encore moins poursuivre. Le jeune mage à en devenir avait été à cette époque doué d'une curiosité presque aussi grande que celle d'Harry Potter. Et ce fut à cause de sa curiosité qu'à la fin de sa deuxième année, il avait découvert une salle de classe dissimulée par un étrange sort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ou lu dans un des livres qu'il se plaisait à dévorer comme morfal.

Au cours de sa troisième année, il avait consacré toute la première partie de celle-ci à chercher comment briser le charme qui bloquait l'entrée de la salle. Et son acharnement avait fini par payer un soir. Il parvint à briser le sortilège. Ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte avait vraiment valu toutes les heures qu'il avait allouées à la destruction du sort. La salle qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte était en fait une immense bibliothèque avec un coin aménagé spécialement pour les entrainements.

Et ce qui était génial, c'était qu'il pouvait utiliser n'importe quel type de magie à l'intérieur sans jamais se faire découvrir par ses professeurs ou le directeur. La salle renfermait une large panoplie de sujets très divers. Tout était rangé par sections et intérêts. C'est ainsi que le jeune Voldemort avait appris qu'il y avait trois catégories de sorciers et de mages : blancs, noirs et gris. Lorsque le jeune sorcier avait compris ce qui arrivait aux sorciers et aux mages qui utilisaient trop souvent une magie qui ne leur convenait pas, il avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait maudit tous les sorciers et mages de l'univers. Étant un orphelin, le jeune homme ne savait pas de quelle branche sorcière il venait.

Ayant peur de perdre la raison ou sa magie, le jeune sorcier s'était empressé de s'informer sur les méthodes utilisées par ses congénères pour découvrir dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait. Après de longues recherches, il avait trouvé un test que tous les jeunes sorciers entrant à Poudlard devaient passer la première semaine de leurs cours. Ce test en complément du Choixpeau magique et des maisons avait été mis en place par les Fondateurs de l'école afin de leur permettre de savoir quel type de magie ils devaient enseigner aux élèves. Contrairement aux croyances, les maisons de Poudlard n'étaient pas représentatives des qualités des sorciers dont ils portaient les noms. La vérité était que chaque maison était destinée à la pratique d'une variété de magie.

Ainsi, la maison de Gryffondor était dédiée à la magie blanche, celle de Serdaigle à la magie grise, celle de Serpentard à la magie noire et celle de Poufsouffle aux créatures magiques et aux demi-sang ayant comme parent un sorcier et une créature magique. Eh oui ! À une époque, les créatures magiques comme les loups-garous, les centaures, les demi-géants, les vampires et autres étaient acceptées à Poudlard. Les noms des maisons avaient été attribués en fonction de la magie qu'utilisait le mage ou la mage (les Fondateurs étaient tous des mages) qui donnait les cours.

Cela étant dit, revenons à l'histoire. Après que le jeune Voldemort est parvenu à déterminer dans quelle catégorie de sorciers et de mages il se trouvait, il s'est intéressé aux contenus des livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Les sujets traités par ces derniers allaient de comment changer une personne d'apparence à la transformation en animale. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas tardé à dévorer tous les livres qu'il pouvait. Il avait été comme un glouton avec les ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Pour parfaire ses nouvelles connaissances, le futur Lord s'était exercé dans l'espace prévu à cette attention. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait appris et s'était perfectionné en Arithmancie, Astronomie, Botanique, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Défense contre la magie blanche, Études des runes, Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Potions (même s'il n'était pas du même niveau que Snape, il était très adroit dans cette matière) et aussi en Sortilèges. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas trouvé d'utilité à l'apprentissage de la Divination et les autres matières proposées par l'école.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de sa cinquième année qu'il s'était mis plus sérieusement à la pratique de la magie noire et à approfondir ce qu'il avait appris sur la magie noire, car effectivement, Voldemort était un sorcier ou devrais-je dire, un mage gris. Cette découverte l'avait rendu encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Très rapidement, il avait fait des progrès dans les deux branches. Pendant son apprentissage, Voldemort avait pris conscience que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les sorciers et mages blancs n'étaient pas tous des enfants de chœur, et que les sorciers et mages noirs n'étaient pas tous des tueurs et violeurs. Non, ces derniers étaient comme les Moldus. C'est-à-dire que de chaque côté, il y avait des bonnes et des mauvaises personnes.

Ce qui était tout le contraire des sorciers et mages gris. Ces derniers devaient absolument être ni bons ni mauvais et cela, dans une symétrie parfaite. Les sorciers et mages gris étaient des individus qui pouvaient se montrer d'une cruauté prodigieuse, comme ils pouvaient être d'une extrême gentillesse. Un mage ou sorcier gris devait avoir un esprit neutre en tout et sans aucun préjugé et cela, sans pour autant être un être dénué de personnalité ou d'ambition. Le mage ou le sorcier gris ne prend en compte et ne voit que ce qui lui est utile sans se poser de questions sur sa provenance et ce qu'il doit faire pour l'obtenir. En gros, c'est un individu qui se trouve être le juste-milieu entre le bien et le mal. Il était aussi un opportuniste doué d'une intelligence plus élevée que la moyenne et n'ayant pas d'idées préconçues.

Ce qui était le cas de Voldemort. Mais cela, personne ne le savait. Donc durant sa cinquième année le jeune mage gris avait commencé son apprentissage en utilisant aussi bien la magie noire que la blanche. Ce fut dans la bibliothèque de cette petite salle que le jeune Lord avait appris l'existence de la chambre des secrets du grand Salazar Serpentard. Le jeune Voldemort avait découvert dès le premier jour d'école qu'il était l'un des descendants du Fondateur, mais n'en avait informé personne. En apprenant l'existence de la chambre, le jeune adolescent s'était immédiatement lancé à sa recherche.

Il s'était dit que peut-être, il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille et sur ce qu'il était. Il avait donc passé une grande partie de cette année là à fouiller le château. Un soir, alors qu'il fouinait dans une partie normalement interdite aux élèves, il avait assisté à un étrange événement. Le professeur de métamorphose de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore venait de tuer une élève. Ce qui était le plus étrange et choquant là-dessus, n'était pas le meurtre en lui-même, mais l'apparence de l'élève.

Même si cette dernière portait un uniforme des Serdaigles, elle ne ressemblait aucunement à une des élèves que le jeune mage avait déjà entraperçus dans les couloirs du collège. Et le jeune sorcier avait une excellente mémoire visuelle. Donc, une jeune fille à l'apparence enchanteresse, à la chevelure blonde presque transparente et à la peau aussi blanche que le lait, il s'en serait forcément souvenu. Ce fut pourquoi il avait été plus interloqué par le physique de la jeune victime, que par l'homicide en lui-même. Sa stupéfaction, mais surtout sa curiosité l'avait alors rendu négligent. Une négligence qui avait conduit à sa découverte.

En s'apercevant de sa présence, Dumbledore s'était avancé vers lui et avait tendu la main en marmonnant dans une langue inconnue du jeune mage gris. Suite à l'incantation de Dumbledore, le jeune Voldemort avait perdu connaissance. Et lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard. Près de lui, il y avait le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille de petite taille, trapue, aux longs cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes aux verres épais qu'il avait croisée quelquefois dans les couloirs. Des événements dont il avait été témoin, il ne lui restait plus rien en mémoire.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait de sa présence dans les toilettes pour filles et de celle du cadavre de la jeune sorcière, l'adolescent avait entendu des pas précipités se diriger vers lui. Il avait alors été pris de panique et avait cherché avec désespoir, une sortie. Mais alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de se faire surprendre avec le corps d'une élève dont il ne pouvait expliquer le décès, Voldemort avait aperçu derrière un lavabo, un tout petit serpent gravé sur le robinet.

Se souvenant avoir lu dans un livre d'histoire que le serpent était l'emblème de Salazar, sans prendre en compte l'emplacement saugrenu où il se trouvait, le jeune mage avait trouvé cela soupçonneux. Il s'était dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir une raison précise à cela. Donc, il avait tenté sa chance. Sans trop y croire, il avait lancé dans la langue des serpents, c'est-à-dire en Fourchelang ''ouvre-toi''. Et miracle ! Cela s'était fait. Les robinets étaient descendus et un tuyau était apparu délivrant un passage secret souterrain. Sans se poser de questions, il avait emprunté ce passage.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait fait la découverte du monstre qu'enfermait la chambre, un serpent géant, le Basilic. La première rencontre avait été très sportive et houleuse, mais le jeune mage était parvenu à dompter la bête grâce à sa verve mielleuse. Ce fut aussi dans cette chambre qu'il avait appris ce que son ancêtre avait fait à sa descendance pour le plus grand bien. Mais cela est une autre histoire. Après sa petite rencontre avec le Basilic, il était remonté à la surface sans être vu. La mort de la jeune sorcière, une certaine Mimi Geignarde, avait donné naissance à des rumeurs selon quoi l'héritier de Serpentard avait ouvert la chambre et aurait ordonné l'extermination des sangs impurs.

Initialement le jeune sorcier avait pensé qu'on l'avait découvert, mais ne voyant personne le pointer du doigt, il avait compris que tout le monde ne faisait que fabuler. L'apprenti mage s'était bien gardé de faire part de sa découverte à ses camarades, il n'envoyait pas l'utilité. Il avait même trouvé drôle de lancer plusieurs attaques sur des étudiants d'ascendance moldue afin de donner vie à ces ragots, sans toutefois en tuer un seul. Cependant, son zèle s'était retourné contre lui, car le directeur de cette époque, Armando Dippet, avait pris la décision de fermer l'école pour éviter qu'il n'y ait d'autres morts à déplorer.

Le jeune sorcier qui vivait encore dans un orphelinat moldu et qui aurait dû y retourner si Poudlard venait à fermer, avait sans aucun remords, accusé Hagrid d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, et donc, d'être responsable de ce qui se déroulait au collège. Et comme ce dernier n'avait jamais eu de problèmes et avait un comportement exemplaire, ce qui était tout le contraire du demi-géant en plus d'être ce qu'il était, Hagrid avait été expulsé et l'école était restée ouverte. Le jeune sorcier avait repris ses études et ses entraînements clandestins en toute quiétude. Cette année-là, durant une de ses expériences de potion, il était passé à deux doigts de la mort. La peur qu'il avait éprouvée ce jour-là avait engendré en lui une quête sur l'immortalité et mené sur le chemin des Horcruxes.

N'ayant rien trouvé sur le sujet dans les livres de la salle qu'il avait découverte mis à part quelques références qui mettaient en garde les lecteurs sur les dangers d'une telle magie, il s'était résolu à poser des questions à son professeur de potion qui lui avait aimablement fourni les réponses. Même en comprenant les implications d'une telle magie, le jeune sorcier n'avait vu aux Horcuxes qu'une assurance vie. Il s'était de ce fait dépêché de mettre en pratique cette nouvelle connaissance en créant son premier Horcuxes tout en en profitant pour se venger d'un des élèves qui avaient contribué à rendre sa scolarité infernale. Après ses études, le jeune mage avait poursuivi sa quête de pouvoir et de savoir en faisant le tour du monde.

Ensuite, quand il s'était jugé fin près, il s'était servi de son nom et des préjugés des sorciers pour se constituer une petite armée en leur promettant ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Voldemort se foutait pas mal de la provenance de votre sang des uns et des autres et des inégalités qui commençaient à s'installer dans le monde magique. Lui, tout ce qui lavait toujours intéressé, c'était le pouvoir. Il voulait être à la tête du monde magique, mais de façon définitive comme les anciens rois. Ce qu'il fallait faire pour y parvenir lui importait peu. N'ayant jamais eu d'ami ou de famille, cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème de se servir des gens. Il était de ce fait parvenu très rapidement à ses fins. Cependant, sa fabuleuse ascension avait été bloquée par l'obsédé de bonbons au citron, aussi appelé : Albus Dumbledore.

L'entrée de Snape dans ses rangs avait été une expérience étrange pour Voldemort. En effet, c'était la première personne à ne pas avoir montré de la peur face à lui. Cette terreur qu'il avait fini par attendre de la part de tout le monde ne s'était jamais manifestée en lui. Ce qui avait attisé la curiosité de Voldemort. Une curiosité qui avait viré à obsession. Le mage avait tellement harcelé Snape, que ce dernier en avait perdu son sang-froid et lui avait révélé sa nature d'elfe ainsi que son lien avec son enfant perdu, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant. Se sentant obligé de lui révéler une part de lui en échange, Voldemort lui avait parlé de son jumeau, de ce qu'il représentait pour lui et comment il le reconnaitrait.

Ce fut Snape qui l'avait convaincu de mettre dans la confidence certains de ses mangemorts pour qu'il puisse l'aider dans sa quête. Avec le temps, ils étaient en quelque sorte, devenus des amis. Pas le genre d'amitié forte et pour laquelle on serait prêt à tout faire pour l'autre, mais une amitié tout de même. Alors que son affrontement avec l'ordre que Dumbledore avait créé spécialement pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues était à son sommet, Peter Pettigrow, un de ses mangemorts et ami des Potter, lui avait fait part d'une prophétie que Dumbledore voulait absolument lui cacher. Il était question d'un enfant qui serait le seul à pouvoir le tuer.

L'énoncé de cette prophétie était :

 _''Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...''_

Deux couples correspondaient à cette description : les Potter et les Londubat. Vous l'aurez compris, Voldemort tenait fermement à sa vie. Il n'avait donc pas était long à décider que sa vie était plus précieuse que celles de deux bébés. Il avait donc envoyé un groupe de mangemorts pour éliminer le petit Neville et lui était parti en finir avec les Potter. Peter lui ayant fourni l'adresse de ces derniers.

Il avait éliminé le gêneur de père, puis la gêneuse de mère sans état d'âme avant de tourner sa baguette vers l'enfant de un an qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans sa chambre. Voldemort avait eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de lever sa baguette vers l'enfant. Ironiquement, son sort n'avait jamais atteint le bébé qui lui avait lancé un sourire rayonnant. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant que son maléfice ne lui soit revenu de plein fouet. Son corps en avait été détruit et son âme avait erré sans but durant des années à la recherche d'un moyen de revenir parmi les vivants.

Ce ne fut que durant la quatrième année de Potter qu'il y était parvenu, mais avec une apparence hideuse. Il avait dû recourir à plusieurs chantages et menaces avant que Snape n'accepte de l'aide à retrouver une apparence humaine. Pour cela, il avait utilisé un peu de son sang mélangé à une potion au goût et à l'odeur abominable.

C'était que le maître des potions ne lui avait pas encore pardonné la mort des Potter. Il ne fallait pas oublier que James, même s'il l'abhorrait, était toutefois son beau-frère, le frère de sa défunte et tendre épouse. Et que même s'ils étaient embrouillés, Lily avait été sa meilleure amie. Donc leur mort n'avait que très peu plu à Snape et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Voldemort.

Le soir où Snape avait découvert la véritable identité de son fils, Voldemort se tenait à ses côtés. C'était durant la nuit du 20 juillet 2017, le vrai jour de naissance d'Harry. C'était seulement quelques jours après la fermeture de Poudlard. Snape avait dit à Albus que le Lord l'avait mandé pour les vacances, mais en réalité, c'était parce que Severus ne voulait pas rester coincé avec le vieillard durant les périodes de vacances d'été.

Ce soir-là, Snape n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était donc rendu dans la bibliothèque pour lire un livre sur les potions qu'il venait de recevoir de ses parents. Quelques minutes après s'être installé, Voldemort, qui n'arrivait pas retrouver le sommeil suite à un rêve où il était question d'un mariage avec une Bellatrix hystérique habillée en rose et violet, était arrivé en robe de chambre. Le mage gris pouvait se le permettre, car la pièce n'était accessible qu'à lui-même et personne d'autre. Enfin, normalement, car il semblerait qu'aucune restriction magique ne fonctionnait avec l'elfe aux éternelles robes noires.

Le phénomène s'était produit à minuit précis. Alors que Voldemort sermonnait Severus sur la notion de propriété privée et individuelle, l'elfe avait été pris de tremblants qui l'avaient jeté au sol. À peine son corps avait-il eu le temps de toucher le tapis, qu'une flèche en argent imbibée d'une fine couche de paillettes dorées lui avait transpercé le cœur. Snape avait hurlé de douleur en se tenant la poitrine. Voldemort n'avait rien pu faire pour soustraire son ami de sa souffrance. Et jamais depuis que le potionniste avait rejoint son camp, le mage ne l'avait vu éprouver ou montrer une once de douleur, même après avoir reçu un de ses Doloris.

Snape s'était tordu de douleur sur le sol durant une demi-heure. Ses ongles, ses yeux, son nez, ses oreilles et sa bouche avaient tous été couverts de sang. Sa bouche ainsi que ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes à leur maximum. À un certain moment, son corps avait été soulevé à plusieurs mètres du sol avant d'être lâché comme une pierre sur le tapis. Le Lord avait même cru entendre des os se briser. Voldemort avait essayé de s'approcher de son ami pour lui venir en aide, mais il s'était heurté à un mur invisible. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire afin de dissiper le tourment de son ami, le mage s'était installé sur un fauteuil et avait attendu quoi que cela puisse être, passe.

Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que le phénomène s'était dissipé. En clin d'œil, tout s'était arrêté. L'elfe s'était immobilisé. Il avait été à bout de souffle, couvert de sang et de sueur. Le mage avait alors fait venir à lui des potions de soin qu'il avait fait ingurgiter à Snape jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il l'avait ensuite porté vers un fauteuil où il l'avait installé confortablement. Il avait par la suite pris place en face de son partisan et avait attendu qu'il récupère complètement de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une dizaine de minutes après la foudroyante attaque, Snape avait pris la parole. Sa voix avait été tremblante et rageuse.

_ Je viens de retrouver la trace de mon fils, enfin, de découvrir sous quelle apparence il était caché durant toutes ses années, avait-il annoncé d'une voix coléreuse et remplie de haine.

_ Comment ça sous une apparence ? Où se trouve-t-il et qui est-il ? lui avait demandé Voldemort, en levant un sourcil.

_ Ceux qui me l'ont pris ont eu recours à une adoption magique par le sang, avait craché l'elfe.

_ Qui est-ce ? avait redemandé Voldemort.

_C'est Harry Potter, avait lâché Snape après un long silence.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, encore lui ! s'était exclamé Voldemort. Comment est-ce arrivé ? avait-il ajouté ensuite.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily et James m'ont fait ça, avait soupiré tristement Snape.

_ Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?

_ Certainement chez ses moldus, avait dit laconiquement Snape.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de psychopathe sur le point de commettre un génocide ? lui avait demandé le mage gris ensuite. Je pensais que tu serais heureux de retrouver enfin ton précieux fils. D'accord, c'est de Potter qu'il s'agit, mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable. Et maintenant que nous connaissons sa filiation, je vais avoir moins de difficulté à le rallier à ma cause, avait jubilé le mage.

_ Je viens de recevoir en une seule fois toutes les souffrances dont il a été victime et dont il est victime en cet instant.

_ Pardon ?! De quelles souffrances parles-tu ? Potter n'est-il pas présumé être en sécurité auprès des siens ? s'était étonné Voldemort.

_ C'est aussi ce que je me suis toujours imaginé. Mais vraisemblablement, il n'a pas eu la vie dorée d'un petit Prince choyé par sa famille, loin de là même. Et ma haine, ma jalousie et ma colère envers les Potter après qu'ils m'aient mis à l'écart de leur vie suite à la perte de ma femme et de mon enfant, ne m'ont jamais permis de voir au-delà des apparences. Je ne suis qu'un monstre qui a passé ses cinq dernières années à maltraiter son fils. Il ne va jamais vouloir de moi comme père à présent, avait murmurait Snape sur un ton accablé, coléreux et dégouté.

_ Mais non, mais non, avait tenté de l'apaiser Voldemort. Tu dramatises un peu... Quoi que, avait repris le mage... Enfin, dans un sens tu as très probablement raison. Avec son foutu caractère, il préférera de loin me sauter dans les bras, que de te considérer comme un père pour lui. Tu as été un véritable salopard de sadique avec lui et tu ne lui as jamais donné l'occasion de voir ta véritable nature. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas une réelle différence si tu veux mon humble avis, avait terminé le mage sans la moindre petite nuance de compassion.

_ Si c'est de cette façon que vous comptez me remonter le moral, vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous taire, lui avait craché Snape.

_ Loin de moi l'idée saugrenue de faire une telle absurdité, s'était défendu le Lord. Je ne fais que te souligner ta conduite inqualifiable envers ce pauvre garçon qui ne t'avait rien fait, si ce n'est de ressembler à James Potter, avait-il ajouté sans remarquer le rayonnement étrange qui avait commencé à imbiber les mains de Snape.

_...Je dois te dire mon pauvre Severus que tu es un bien piètre père pour avoir fait vivre une telle scolarité à ton propre enfa...

Le mage avait soudainement quitté son siège pour se jeter sans aucune élégance sur le côté, cela, afin d'éviter le sort inconnu que Snape lui avait jeté sans avertissements. Voldemort n'avait dû sa vie qu'à ses nombreuses années passées à se mesurer en duel à Albus qui lui avaient procuré un genre de sixième sens qui le prévenait à l'approche d'un danger.

_ Aurais-tu perdu la tête Severus ? lui avait hurlé le Lord une fois relevé de sa position disgracieuse. Recommence cela encore et je te promets de t'ôter une bonne foi pour toute cette insolence.

_ Essayez donc, et nous verrons bien de qui de nous deux l'insolence va être enlevée. Et je vous signale que si Harry est bien mon fils, il est aussi votre jumeau, lui avait rappelé Snape plus du tout triste, mais hargneux.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Potter ne peut être mon jumeau. C'est impossible ! Il ne correspond pas aux exigences du contrat et si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurais déjà reconnu. Il est écrit que je serais irrémédiablement attiré par lui à notre première rencontre. De plus, je me suis trouvé à de nombreuses occasions face à lui sans jamais que rien ne se produise.

_ D'après vos descriptions, il correspond parfaitement aux exigences du contrat. Et si rien ne s'est produit avant, c'est pour deux raisons à mon avis.

_ Lesquelles, je te prie ? avait demandé Voldemort sur un ton pompeux.

_ En premier, il était trop jeune pour pouvoir éveiller quoi que ce soit en vous. Ensuite, il a été adopté magiquement, ce qui fait que son essence magique a changé. Donc, empêche certainement la reconnaissance.

_ Je ne suis pas très convaincu de ta théorie. Et les dates, elles ne correspondent pas, avait fait remarquer le mage.

_ Si, croyez-moi, elles concordent tout à fait.

_ Et cela ne te pose aucun problème ? Tu connais pourtant la teneur du contrat. Si c'est bien lui, il va devoir mourir pour que je puisse parvenir à mes fins, avait dit froidement Voldemort. Et crois-moi, je ne te laisserais jamais intervenir dans mes projets. Tu devras me tuer avant que je ne renonce.

_ Chaque chose en son temps, avait simplement dit Snape. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de retrouver mon fils.

_ Je suis de ton avis, avait hoché de la tête Voldemort.

Suite à cela, Snape s'était rendu chez les moldus où son fils avait été placé, mais s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de franchir les barrières qu'Albus avait mises en place. Le professeur de potion avait trouvé cela étrange, car depuis qu'il vivait dans le monde des sorciers, il n'avait jamais rencontré de barrage magique qu'il n'avait pu franchir. L'elfe s'était demandé comment le vieux sorcier avait appris à placer une telle barrière, car en l'observant de plus près, Snape s'était aperçu qu'elle avait été placée par un elfe très puissant.

Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour parvenir à trouver comment la contourner. Et quand il y était enfin parvenu, son fils avait déjà été vendu, mais cela, il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là. Ensuite, vous connaissez la suite. Maintenant que nous connaissons un peu mieux Voldemort, revenons à l'histoire. Nous avions quitté Voldemort qui se demandait comment optimiser au maximum sa rencontre accidentelle avec le jeune elfe noir.

À la suite d'une réflexion de deux secondes, le mage se saisit de la main de l'elfe et après un regard à droite et un autre à gauche, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent deux couloirs vides sans que l'elfe ne songe à chercher une seule fois à se soustraire de la poigne du mage. Il était trop curieux pour cela. Le Lord s'arrêta devant un mur vide. Il posa sa main sur la paroi et siffla dans la langue des serpents un petit ''ouvre-toi''.

Le mur se scinda en deux livrant la place à une rangée de marches descendant dans l'obscurité. Sans relâcher sa prise sur la main d'Harry, Voldemort s'engagea sur les marches. Le mur se referma derrière eux alors que des torches s'allumaient sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière marche, ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite passerelle étroite. Ils débouchèrent devant un petit lac souterrain à l'eau très claire et rayonnante qui donnait envie de s'y immerger. Face à eux, une étrange petite île en forme de gigantesque champignon multicolore se dressait fièrement au milieu de la surface d'eau. Elle était reliée à la passerelle par une fine toile d'araignée.

Le lac se situait dans une grotte au plafond très élevé. Des cristaux très lumineux éclairaient la caverne aussi bien que le soleil l'aurait fait. Une impression de douceur et de paix se dégageait de l'endroit. En voyant où le mage l'avait conduit, Harry lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui lâcher la main ; et sans aucune pudeur, se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de piquer une tête dans l'eau. Il ne s'interrogea pas une seule seconde sur un risque possible de danger, il plongea simplement en criant de joie. Alors qu'il batifolait joyeusement dans l'eau en chantonnant comme gamin de cinq ans, une myriade de petites fées malicieuses sortit du champignon et s'approcha de lui.

Elles se mirent à danser et chanter autour de sa tête en lui souriant. Harry joua avec elles durant une demi-heure avant de s'avancer vers la passerelle où Voldemort avait fait apparaître des coussins sur lesquels il s'était installé pour observer à loisir l'elfe. Harry s'approcha donc de lui lentement et alors même que le mage avait son regard fixé sur lui, il ne fit pas un geste pour éviter la gerbe d'eau que l'elfe lui envoya en rigolant. Ce ne fut que quand le liquide entra en contact avec ses habits, que Voldemort se rendit compte de ce que Harry venait de faire.

Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il plongea tout habillé à sa poursuite. Le farceur se sauva en riant aux éclats. Tous deux passèrent une quinzaine de minutes à se poursuivre dans l'eau en rigolant comme des enfants. À un moment, Voldemort parvient à emprisonner l'elfe dans ses bras. Harry gigota dans tous les sens pour échapper au mage noir mais celui-ci ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur le petit elfe noir le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent complètement. Alors qu'Harry rigolait en tentant de faire lâcher prise au mage, celui-ci s'immobilisa complètement.

Quand l'elfe s'aperçut de l'immobilité de son partenaire, il leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard émeraude fut instantanément capturé par celui rubis et doucement comme au ralenti, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se que leurs bouches se touchent. D'abord surpris, le plus jeune entrouvrit ses belles lèvres timidement. Voldemort en profita pour glisser sa langue entre elles et maladroitement, comme si c'était son premier baiser, elle partit à la recherche de celle d'Harry. Le baiser fut lent, long et délicat.

LDD

Dans une grotte souterraine dont l'entrée se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne neigeuse et cachée du regard de tous, un corps de taille moyenne, au visage voilé et portant une tenue sombre, était allongé dans un cercueil en cristal lui-même posé sur une dalle en pierre d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Le corps était entouré par une brume vaporeuse qui ne laissait deviner que les contours et la couleur des vêtements que la silhouette portait. La grotte était humide et dégageait un air glacial et maléfique.

Elle avait une atmosphère lugubre et malsaine qui incitait ceux qui se perdaient dans le coin à rebrousser chemin afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et eux. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourtant et malgré les ténèbres qui entouraient les lieux, le cercueil lui, était parfaitement visible.

Non loin de cette grotte, un groupe de trois jeunes elfes Sylvains s'étaient égarés au cours d'une exploration en montagne. En poursuivant un gibier bien trop loin du campement, ils s'étaient perdus dans les montagnes. Ils avaient atterri sans trop savoir comment devant l'entrée de la grotte.

_ Nous devrions partir, cet endroit ne me dit rien de bon. Il s'en dégage une force malsaine, dit l'un des jeunes elfes. Si nous restons, c'est la mort qui nous attend.

_ Tu n'es pas le maître, alors la paix. Nous ne pouvons pas partir. Il fait bien trop sombre, même pour un elfe, pour que l'ont puissent repartir. Je sais que cet endroit n'est pas saint et je ne voudrais qu'une seule chose : c'est de partir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Passons la nuit ici et demain, nous partirons.

_ Je pense que nous ferons mieux de l'écouter pour une fois Harath, tu sais qu'il a le don.

_ Ce ne sont que des balivernes Senth, seule la Devineresse le possède.

_ Pourtant tout ce qu'il a prédit jusque là s'est réalisé inévitablement.

_ S'il est aussi fort que ça, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévu notre mésaventure, hein ! Dis-moi, je ne demande qu'à...haaaaaaaaaah.

Fut le seul avertissement pour les deux autres jeunes elfes, sans chercher à comprendre, celui qui avait pris la parole en premier s'empara de la main de son autre camarade et il l'entraina avec lui. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à une bonne distance de l'entrée de la grotte.

_ Elu, nous devons y retourner pour chercher Harath, dit Senth après qu'ils aient repris leur souffle.

_ C'est trop tard, son destin est déjà scellé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui. Je l'ai prévenu plusieurs fois de ne pas prendre ce chemin. Je l'ai aussi mis en garde sur les risques de rester là-bas, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Sa jalousie envers moi était bien trop forte.

_ Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

Au hochement de tête de son camarade, l'elfe accusa son camarade avec colère.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prévenu ?

_ Je viens de te dire que je l'avais mis en garde. Mais lui au lieu de m'écouter, il t'a entrainé dans sa folie, lui répondit froidement Elu. J'ai même été obligé de venir avec vous pour t'éviter de partager son triste sort.

_ Il savait qu'en poursuivant le cerf nous allions nous perdre et arriver devant cette grotte ?

_ Oui, confirma Elu. Je lui avais aussi prédit sa mort s'il ne m'écoutait pas. Et comme tu vois, il ne m'a pas écouté. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Rentrons maintenant. Nous devons retourner au campement et ensuite prévenir le maître que le vent de la guerre est sur le point de se lever.

_ Hein, mais quoi parles-tu ? De quelle guerre parles-tu ? demanda Senth.

_ De celle qui va nous opposer à nos frères et nos sœurs ainsi que les sorciers et les moldus, lui dit-il mystérieusement.

Pendant ce temps dans la grotte.

Le corps qui était allongé dans le cercueil se tenait au-dessus du corps de Harath. Il tenait dans sa main droite ce qui ressemblait à la vision fantomatique du corps gisant à ses pieds. Les yeux clos, il ouvrit la bouche d'une façon anormale, elle était devenu une sorte de gueule bestiale couverte de crocs, longs et acérés et mangea la chose fantomatique. Quand il eut fini de l'avaler, il se dirigea vers la dalle où il était allongé et se glissa dans le cercueil.

Un feu argenté provenant dont ne sais où, consuma le corps du jeune elfe. Quand elles s'éteignirent, les cendres volèrent vers le cercueil et recouvrirent le corps qui y reposait. Une lumière aveuglante illumina le corps avant de diminuer lentement, pour finir par complètement disparaître.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le professeur Snape était de très mauvaise humeur et longeait les couloirs de Poudlard à grands pas furibonds. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur les motivations de la conduite monstrueuse et inexpliquée de Dumbledore envers son fils. À la suite de son retour à Poudlard, l'elfe avait commencé à traquer discrètement Albus, mais étrangement, alors même qu'il avait pris de grandes précautions pour le suivre, celui-ci s'était aperçu de la filature dont il était victime.

Suite à ce constat, Albus était devenu tellement méfiant que Snape avait bien failli se faire prendre deux fois. Une fois à cause des jumeaux Weasley, et une autre par la faute de la chatte du concierge. Mais grâce à ses nombreuses années à jouer l'agent double, il était parvenu à s'en sortir de justesse. Mais depuis lors, il était devenu plus épineux de suivre le vieillard dans le collège. Dès le moment où l'elfe avait entrepris de découvrir ce que cachait Albus, le maître des potions avait relevé des faits étranges dans le comportement du vieux sorcier.

Alors qu'il était âgé d'une centaine d'années, Dumbledore avait une façon de se déplacer qui dénotait fortement avec son âge et sa condition physique. Snape avait du mal à associer le ''vénérable'' vieillard, avec le sorcier qui avait monté et en courant, plusieurs volées de marches à la suite avant de piquer un sprint dans un couloir et d'y disparaitre. Effectivement, l'elfe l'avait perdu au détour d'un corridor. Ce que Snape trouvé étrange au-delà de l'exploit en lui-même, était que jamais encore un sorcier n'était parvenu à distancer un elfe, car ces derniers étaient extrêmement vifs. Alors, qu'un vieillard soit parvenu à le faire était tout bonnement inimaginable.

Depuis ce fameux soir où Dumbledore l'avait distancé, le professeur de potion avait commencé à se poser des questions sur la véritable identité d'Albus, car à n'en pas douter, il y'avait _Veracrasse_ sous roche. En d'autres mots : le Grand Albus Dumbledore n'était vraisemblablement pas ce qu'il prétendait être. C'est-à-dire : un sorcier de pure couche. La question qui se posait était la suivante : qui ou quoi était-il au juste ? Et cela, Snape s'était promis de le découvrir. Afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le Directeur de Poudlard, le maître des potions s'était rendu à la bibliothèque de l'école pour y entamer des recherches sur l'arbre généalogique des Dumbledore. L'elfe s'était dit que peut-être, dans la lignée de la famille Dumbledore, devait se trouver un ancêtre magique comme un vampire, un _Veela_ , ou une autre créature qui pouvait expliquer l'exploit du vieux débris.

Et quand les fouilles à la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avaient mené à rien, Snape s'était introduit clandestinement dans la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, pour y subtiliser les archives de la famille du directeur. Suite au vol et après une soirée passée à éplucher une montagne de documents, l'elfe était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : aucune créature légendaire n'était à dénombrer dans l'arbre généalogique du sorcier. Cette constatation ne fit qu'amener plus d'interrogations à l'elfe. Ces interrogations et son incapacité à trouver des réponses à ces derniers avaient rendu Snape plus grognon qu'à son habitude. De ce fait, le lendemain matin, il avait été d'une tolérance frôlant le zéro absolu envers ses malheureux élèves.

Et depuis, l'elfe n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer les agissements de Dumbledore et encore moins sur ce qu'il pouvait être. Ce fut en soupirant de frustration qu'il se rendait dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre son repas, lorsqu'il fut hélé par le plus jeune des fils Weasley. L'homme en noir et aux cheveux gras se tourna en direction de Ron qui s'approchait de lui avec une détermination sans faille dans les yeux.

« - Vous avez intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour venir me déranger monsieur Weasley, car je vous avoue ne pas être dans de très bonnes dispositions en cet instant, l'avertit Snape d'une voix froide, glaciale même.

_ Euh, commença Ron d'une voix incertaine, un peu douché par le ton employé par son professeur.

_ Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi monsieur Weasley, alors accouchez ! le prévint Snape en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

_ Euh…je me demandais…

_ Oui ? dit Snape en le fusillant du regard.

L'un des regards qui normalement auraient poussé Ron à faire machine arrière en courant.

_ ...

_ Je vous donne trois secondes pour dire ce que vous avez à dire avant que je ne vous lance un sort de ma spécificité, le menaça Snape en perdant patience devant les hésitations de Ron.

Ron prit une grande inspiration, avala sa salive et dit :

_ Est-ce que vous avez fini par découvrir ce qui est réellement arrivé à Harry, Monsieur ?

_ Pardon ?! Je pense ne pas avoir bien saisi vos propos, lui dit Sape en le regardant curieusement.

_ Non monsieur, vous avez très bien compris ce que je viens de dire, le contredit Ron.

_ Expliquez-moi, je vous prie, lui demanda imperturbablement Snape.

_ Je sais que tout comme moi, vous ne croyez pas à la déclaration de Dumbledore sur la présumée mort d'Harry.

_ Voyez-vous ça, je vous écoute, lui fit signe de poursuivre l'elfe.

Snape posa discrètement un sort de silence et de discrétion autour d'eux. Il ne voulait pas que des personnes mal intentionnées surprennent cette conversation. Quand l'elfe avait surpris par hasard la conversation des amis de son fils, il en avait été stupéfait, mais aussi très heureux pour ce denier. Le maître des potions savait que son enfant en voulait considérablement à ces derniers pour ne pas avoir cherché à découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Leur intention de mettre à jour les cachotteries du directeur était certes très louable, mais aussi, à l'évidence, extrêmement stupide.

Alors même qu'ils soupçonnaient le directeur d'être à l'origine de la mort inexpliquée de l'Auror Alastor Maugrey pour avoir été trop curieux, ils avaient tout de même décidé d'espionner Dumbledore. Snape était sidéré par leur inconscience, que certains imbéciles pourraient considérer comme de la bravoure et du courage. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien contre la stupidité dont certains étaient pourvus dès la naissance.

Ce qui intriguait le maître de potions à ce moment précis, c'était de savoir pourquoi son élève pensait qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec Potter. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que lui et Potter ne pouvaient pas se trouver une seconde dans une même pièce sans engager une dispute entre eux deux. De plus, d'après la discussion qu'il avait entendue, rien n'avait laissé suggérer qu'ils avaient fait un lien entre lui et leur ami disparu. Alors, pourquoi le jeune Weasley lui posait-il cette question ? Et n'étant pas un elfe très patient, Snape bouscula un peu le jeune sorcier afin d'obtenir la réponse à ses questions.

_ Je…hum, je sais que même si vous passez la majeure partie de votre temps à vous disputer avec Harry, vous avez toujours tout fait pour lui venir en aide. Cela dit, c'est fait avec beaucoup de discrétion. Mais quand il nous arrive à Harry, Hermione et moi de nous trouver dans des difficultés sérieuses, vous êtes toujours venu à notre secours.

Snape fut étonné que le jeune sorcier ait remarqué ses discrètes interventions. En effet, même s'il avait toujours été une ordure de première avec Harry, son ancienne amitié avec Lily et en mémoire de sa défunte Promesse, il n'avait jamais pu se retenir de venir de garder un œil sur Harry et de lui venir en aide. Cependant, il s'était toujours assuré que ses interventions passent inaperçues aux yeux de tous. Que le jeune homme soit parvenu à le remarquer était vraiment impressionnant.

_ N'y voyez là rien de particulier, Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes encore mes élèves, donc cela fait partit de mon travail d'enseignant de faire ce genre de choses.

_ Cela est certainement correct, Monsieur, mais quand Harry a fait la même chute dans les escaliers une semaine après Neville, vous ne vous êtes pas satisfait à le regarder dévaler les marches comme vous l'aviez fait avec Neville. Non, vous avez mis fin à sa chute et ensuite, vous l'avez forcé à prendre une potion en lui criant dessus pour son inconscience. Alors qu'avec Neville, vous vous êtes contenté de rire de lui et avez ordonné à Fred et George de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Mine de rien, le jeune Weasley était plus intelligent et observateur qu'il ne le laisse voir et entendre. Son fils avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. Snape se promit de faire part de sa conversation avec le jeune homme à son enfant. À n'en pas douter, ce dernier en serait ravi, car même s'il n'avait rien demandé ou dit sur ces amis depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé des Moldus, Snape se doutait que son fils se posait des questions sur l'absence de réaction de ses amis après sa disparition.

_ Je vois, et cela vous suffit à croire que je me fais suffisamment de soucis pour cet idiot de Potter pour partir à sa recherche ? lui demanda tout de même Snape avec mépris.

_ Oui, cela, mais aussi d'autres incidents du même genre. Pour expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes toujours trouvé sur notre chemin durant toutes ces années, Harry pensait que vous le suiviez pour le surprendre à faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Et c'est aussi ce que je pensais aussi avant, lui révéla Ron avec sérieux.

_ Mais plus maintenant ?

_ Non, plus maintenant.

De plus en plus intéressant, se dit Snape alors que son opinion sur le jeune homme changeait.

_ Pourquoi cela, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? voulut savoir Snape, très intrigué par la réponse.

_ Avant ma quatrième année, j'étais trop jaloux d'Harry pour comprendre certaines choses, mais cela n'est plus le cas à présent.

_ De quels genres de choses parlez-vous ? demanda Snape piquer par la curiosité.

_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant qu'Harry ne soit désigné comme quatrième participant à la coupe des trois sorciers, que certains des événements qui lui arrivaient n'étaient pas normaux. Je pense même que quelqu'un a fait en sorte que cela lui arrive délibérément. Et cette personne, je pense que c'est le directeur.

_ Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

_ Après que je me sois détourné d'Harry après sa nomination et après avoir pris conscience de ma bêtise, je me suis demandé qui avait pu mettre son nom dans la coupe. Mais surtout, comment cela avait-il pu échapper à Dumbledore qui avait placé lui-même des mesures de précautions sur la coupe pour qu'une telle chose ne puisse pas se produire ? Et pourquoi, quand le nom d'Harry est sorti de la coupe, n'avait-il pas exigé son retrait de la compétition ? Car même si les candidats étaient liés magiquement à la coupe, les précautions qu'il avait au préalable prises pour qu'aucun sorcier d'un certain âge ne puisse participer à l'épreuve auraient dû permettre l'annulation de la participation d'Harry.

_ Je vois que vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi, dit Snape vraiment impressionné par le raisonnement de l'ami de son fils. Mais qu'en est-il de la participation du Mangemort sous déguisement qui a introduit le nom de Potter dans la coupe ? Pensez-vous qu'il était de mèche avec le directeur ? demande ensuite Snapa curieux de connaître la réponse de Ron.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient complices, mais plutôt que le directeur était d'une façon ou d'une autre au courant de son geste, mais n'a rien fait pour éviter que cela ne se produise, lui dit Ron.

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

_ Durant les vacances, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toutes les aventures qui nous sont arrivées à nous trois. Et à chaque fois, il se trouve que c'est constamment en surprenant comme par hasard des conversations entre le directeur et certains professeurs ou bien, suite à une déclaration énigmatique de celui-ci, que nous nous lançons dans des histoires un peu trop dangereuses pour des élèves de notre âge.

_ En quoi cela vous montre qu'il n'est pas lié avec les Mangemorts ?

_ Parce que je pense qu'il voulait nous tester, enfin, tester certainement Harry sur ses capacités. Pas le tuer, mais le tester. Pourtant cette histoire avec la coupe a bien manqué de lui coûter la vie.

_ Vous pensez donc qu'Albus testait Potter sur ses capacités magiques, pourquoi selon vous ? demanda Snape avec un plus grand intérêt.

Peut-être qu'il tenait là un début de piste.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je repense à tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, j'ai la désagréable impression que nous avons été utilisés comme des rats de laboratoire. Quand j'y pense, c'est comme si le Directeur s'attendait à ce que Harry utilise une magie spéciale pour nous sortir des problèmes.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par magie spéciale ? le pressa Snape.

_ Et bien, d'abord, il n'arrêtait pas de convoquer Harry et de lui poser des questions sur sa magie et s'il ressentait quelque chose d'anormal avec elle. Et cela après chacune de nos aventures. Ensuite, il ne cessait de parler à Harry d'un pouvoir qui lui serait soi-disant encore inconnu en lui.

_ Je vois, dit Snape pensivement. Je dois y aller, Monsieur Weasley. J'ai des choses à faire, lui déclara soudainement Snape. Merci pour ces précieuses informations, dit-il encore avant de lui tourner le dos.

_ Attendez professeur, vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question !

_ Oui, dit négligemment Snape avant de partir.

_ Oui quoi ? demanda Ron.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui était venue. L'elfe avait depuis longtemps disparu de sa vue.

LDD

Après l'échange de baiser entre Voldemort et Harry, le jeune elfe se sauva en repoussant le mage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Et sans se donner le temps de se rhabiller, Harry monta les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair et quitta la pièce merveilleuse où le mage l'avait conduit. Il courut dans comme s'il avait tous les démons de la terre à sa suite en direction de sa chambre. La vitesse de sa course était telle que seule une image un peu imprécise de lui fut aperçue par les rares Mangemorts qu'il croisa sur son chemin.

Le cœur battant la chamade et le cerveau complètement retourné, l'elfe s'enferma dans sa chambre et alla se glisser sous ses draps en respirant fortement. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Que venait-il de faire à l'instant ? se demanda encore et encore Harry. Tout en se posant cette question, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au goût des lèvres et à la langue experte de Voldemort. Ce qu'il venait d'éprouver n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant Cho-Chan. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune Asiate n'avait absolument rien avoir avec ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter.

Avec son ancienne camarade d'école, Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'une coulée de lave se déversait dans toutes les cellules de son organisme afin de les éveiller lorsque les lèvres du mage avaient touché les siennes. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que des milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il pouvait s'envoler dans les airs sans l'aide de son balai. Il n'avait pas senti l'agitation de tous ses sens, même ceux dont il n'avait pas conscience, quand le mage avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Non, Harry n'avait rien ressenti de cela en embrassant Cho-Chan. Ce qu'il venait ressentir était simplement indescriptible et inédit.

L'elfe poussa un cri de rage devant le chemin que venaient de prendre ses pensées. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? C'était de Voldemort qu'il s'agissait tout de même. Il était question de l'assassin de ses parents au nom de Merlin ! OK, techniquement, ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qui nous importe est de savoir pourquoi il ne ressentait pas du dégoût ou même de la culpabilité à la suite de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'embrasser Voldemort et il avait trouvé ça génial ! Merde ! Est-ce qu'il était normal ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de perdre la tête après tout ce qu'il avait subi ? Et puis, qu'en penseraient ses amis s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il avait bécoté le Lord Noir ? Que dirait Ron s'il apprenait pour cela ? L'évocation de son meilleur ami refroidit instantanément Harry et ses pensées prirent une tout autre tournure.

Ron n'avait certainement plus rien à faire de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il l'avait une fois de plus abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Et lui qui croyait qu'après les événements de la quatrième année et de leur rapprochement durant la cinquième, un lien solide et indestructible s'était tissé entre eux, il avait eu tort. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas changé et le jalousait et l'enviait encore. Sinon, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles cet été ? Pourquoi avait-il cru aux mensonges de Dumbledore sans broncher, hein ? Harry savait depuis très longtemps que Ron était au courant des maltraitances qu'il endurait chez ses Moldus.

Alors, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté après sa mystérieuse disparition ? Et plus important, pourquoi perdait-il son temps à se poser ces stupides questions tout en sachant que personne ne s'intéressait à son sort, qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Le moral dans les chaussettes et l'incident avec Voldemort complètement oublié maintenant, l'elfe alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en entonnant un chant triste. Une mélodie funéraire venue d'un autre temps et appartenant à un autre peuple. Alors qu'il chantait sa peine tout en pleurant, au-dehors, des nuages gris commencèrent à se rassembler au-dessus de Londres. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la région. Aussi bien chez les Moldus, que chez les sorciers et les elfes.

Tous sur la contrée furent pris d'une tristesse affligeante sans qu'ils ne puissent en connaître l'origine. Ce ne fut que lorsque son oncle le secoua pour le sortir de sa torpeur que les torrents de pluies se calmèrent légèrement. Mais sa tristesse, elle, elle persistait dans le cœur des gens. Et elle ne fit que grandir avec les minutes qui passaient. Ohtar fut intrigué par ce phénomène étrange. Cependant, il fit rapidement le lien entre l'état léthargique et dépressif de son neveu avec la vague de désespoir qui touchait les sorciers qu'il avait croisés sur le chemin qui le conduisait à Harry. Lui-même était aussi en proie à cette tristesse soudaine.

L'elfe ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de celle-ci, mais il se promit de mettre un terme à la vie du responsable de la douleur de son neveu. Alors qu'il maudissait le responsable et imaginait ce qu'il lui ferait quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, il se demanda soudainement en aidant Harry à sortir de son bain, si ce n'était Voldemort le coupable. Si c'était cet obsédé le fautif, Ohtar se fit le serment de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Mage ou pas, il allait lui montrer de quoi un elfe était capable quand on s'en prenait aux siens ! Tout en manigançant une vengeance envers le pauvre Voldemort, l'elfe aida son neveu à se sécher avant de le conduire dans sa chambre pour lui trouver des habits.

Pendant qu'il passait une tunique blanche par-dessus la tête de son neveu, Ohtar essaya mainte fois de lui soutirer ce qui lui était arrivé, sans résultat. Pourtant, à la mention du Mage en question, Harry se raidit une seconde avant de redevenir apathique. Et malgré ses tentatives pour le sortir de sa torpeur, Harry resta muet, le regard vide fixé droit devant lui. Ohtar commença donc à sérieusement penser que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose d'innommable à son neveu.

Alors que l'elfe s'imaginait différents scénarios de ce qui pouvait s'être passé entre les deux hommes, le plus jeune elfe qui avait vaguement conscience de la présence de son oncle près de lui revivait certaines scènes de sa détention. D'avoir pensé à Ron lui avait remis en mémoire sa période de captivité. Il se revoyait attacher à moitié nu comme un cochon à une poutre pendant que des hommes et des femmes se relayaient pour lui infliger des sévices en souriant joyeusement et en plaisantant devant sa souffrance.

Plus les images se succédaient dans son esprit, plus il était déprimé. Lentement, alors que son oncle l'installait sur une chaise au salon, son accablement commença à se changer en colère. Et ce changement d'humeur fut ressenti dans l'atmosphère et le temps qui faisait au-dehors. Une violente et destructrice tempête de neige s'abattit brusquement sur tout le territoire Anglais. Elle fut tellement forte qu'elle détruisit quelques maisons, souleva quelques arbres, priva d'électricité nombre de quartiers et gela les rivières.

Devant ces changements soudains de temps et de température, mais surtout devant la mini tornade de flocons de neige qui entourait son neveu, Ohtar se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec difficulté. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, un vent glacial et neigeux envahit le salon. Sans prêter attention à cela, l'elfe leva la main au ciel et immédiatement, un aigle noir couvert de poudre blanche s'approcha de lui avant de se poser sur son poignet. Ohtar lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le laisser s'envoler.

Alors que l'aigle disparaissait dans la tempête, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage à un Voldemort inquiet et coléreux. Sans lui donner le temps de dire un mot, Ohtar fit apparaître une de ses épées à la main droite et attaqua sans somation le mage qui ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Je vais débarrasser le monde de ta maudite présence, cria-t-il durant sa charge.

LDD

_ Mon roi, pourquoi avez-vous libéré les Moldus ? demanda un elfe encapuchonné à Dumbledore.

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de détourner les soupçons de ma personne. Depuis la mort de ce fouineur d'Auror, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commencent à se poser des questions sur moi et sur la réalité de la mort de Potter. C'est pour cela qu'il me faut rapidement détourner leurs regards de moi. Et avec les modifications que je viens de faire sur ses Moldus, cela ne va pas tarder. Je serais toujours mal vue et je vais sans aucun doute en perdre quelques-uns, mais au moins j'aurais le champ libre pour mes recherches.

_ Pourquoi ne pas simplement réduire au silence ces personnes ?

_ Pour faire surgir encore plus de méfiance et de questions ? Non merci. Même cet idiot de Snape a des doutes sur la mort de Potter et a commencé à me suivre dans le château. Cela commence à devenir pénible et rend ma recherche sur Salazar plus hasardeuse. Je ne sais pas encore s'il a découvert qu'Harry était son fils ou si c'est simplement parce qu'il se sent responsable de ne pas avoir pu éviter la mort des Potter.

_ Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à rester dans cette école de sorcier au lieu de retourner chez vous pour prendre la place qui vous revient de droit ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Drukh, je ne peux pas reprendre ma place tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je suis venu chercher dans cette école.

_ Et que cherchez-vous si je pus me permettre, mon roi ? questionna l'elfe encapuchonné.

_ Le Cœur d'un Dragon. Selon la Devineresse, d'après elle, il y'en aurait un de caché dans cette école de sorcier. Cela faisait des décennies que je suis à sa recherche. Il me faut ce cœur pour ramener mon jumeau. De plus, pour que je puisse pleinement disposer du corps de se sorcier et accéder à mes pleins pouvoirs afin de reconstituer mon corps d'origine, j'ai besoin de l'accord de ce borné de sorcier. Par la grâce de notre mère à tous, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré un esprit aussi résistant que celui-ci, se plaignit Dumbledore. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ou entendu dire que l'esprit d'un corps parasité pouvait revenir et parasité à son tour ce même corps. D'habitude, lorsque les Parasites Magiques s'attachent à corps et finissent de se nourrir de la magie de leurs hôtes, ces derniers meurent. Alors pourquoi ce satané sorcier est toujours là à placer des chouettes devant mon balai ? Sans lui, il y a longtemps que j'aurais repris ma place et écrasé mon cher frère.

_ Je comprends à présent, dit l'elfe après un silence. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à persuader la Devineresse de vous révéler votre futur ? Habituellement, elle refuse de le dire. Elle n'avait fait exception qu'à notre Monarque, dit avec suspicion l'elfe à Dumbledore.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle me l'a révélé, lui dit sèchement Dumbledore. Assure-toi que les Aurors Moldus les trouvent. Le reste devrait se dérouler sans encombre. ajouta ensuite Albus.

_ Une dernière question, Majesté, pria l'elfe.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Pourquoi cherchez-vous des informations sur l'apprenti de Merlin, Salazar ?

_ Il se pourrait qu'il soit l'héritier du Dragon Noir.

_ Le prophète ! Mais je pensais qu'il était mort avant d'avoir eu une descendance. Notre Monarque l'a tué durant un duel. Par ailleurs, je me suis toujours posé la question sur la façon dont il s'y est pris pour en venir à bout. Ces créatures étaient vraiment farouches et d'après les légendes, immortelles.

_ Qui sait. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Va maintenant, fut la réponse du vieux sorcier.

_ Euh…

_ Quoi encore ? demanda Dumbledore avec exaspération.

_ Je me demandais pourquoi un descendant du Prophète Dragon suscite autant d'intérêt pour vous. Vous êtes même allé jusqu'à prendre la place d'un hideux sorcier pour cela. Je ne vous comprends pas. Même les Sindars, ces amoureux des sorciers et des Moldus, ne restent pas aussi longtemps sous un déguisement moldu ou sorcier par peur de ne plus pouvoir redevenir eux-mêmes, même si cela n'a aucune chance d'arriver.

Dumbledore tressaillit discrètement, alors même que le rire gras d'un vieillard se faisait entendre dans sa tête.

_ Ce n'est pas un déguisement, lui répondit sèchement Dumbledore. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, cela ne risque pas d'arriver. C'est impossible de changer la nature d'un elfe. Maintenant, va accomplir ta tâche.

_ _Ils vont finir par découvrir la vérité, imposteur,_ ricana méchamment la voix dans la tête de Dumbledore.

 __ Tais-toi vieux sénile,_ pensa très fortement le sorcier. _Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Le corps de mon jumeau est sur le point de muter. Je viens de le sentir s'abreuver d'un très jeune elfe. Et bientôt, mon apparence ne représentera plus un problème, car tu ne vas bientôt plus tarder à me céder._

 __ Si cela peut te rassurer de le croire, persévère dans ta lancée, lui dit la voix du vieillard. Il n'est pas dit que ton sort marchera comme prévu. Et n'oublie pas, le cœur n'est toujours pas en ta possession._

 __ Il va fonctionner, tu verras. Et quand je découvrirai les mémoires cachées de Salazar, ce monde sera à mes pieds. À nos pieds ! Il faut simplement trouver où ce vieux serpent a caché le Cœur de son père, le Prophète Dragon._

La voix dans sa tête ne lui répondit pas. Dumbledore posa alors les yeux sur l'elfe encapuchonné qui n'avait pas bougé.

_ Que fais-tu encore là toi ? Va faire ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire ! lui cria Albus en fulminant.

Celui-ci décampa sans demander son reste.

LDD

Quand la police avait reçu un appel anonyme leur indiquant que la famille Dursley avait été retrouvée et qu'en plus, ils étaient tous en parfait état, l'inspecteur Wilson avait été heureux de la nouvelle. Cela faisait une semaine que lui et ses hommes parcourraient toute la ville à la recherche de cette famille en apparence sans problème, en ayant la crainte de les retrouver tous morts. Lorsque l'inspecteur Wilson avait été nommé responsable du dossier Dursley, il avait éprouvé de la tristesse pour la famille. Et avait eu peur pour leur sort. Cependant, en épluchant les dossiers de la maisonnée, toute la compassion qu'il avait éprouvée pour la famille s'était complètement envolée.

En effet, au fil de ses recherches, il avait appris l'existence de leur neveu, un certain Harry James Potter. Le fils de la sœur de Madame Dursley. Harry Potter était orphelin de mère et de père et sa garde avait été confiée à sa tante. D'après le peu d'informations qu'il avait trouvé sur l'enfant, le garçon était encore sous leur responsabilité. Pourtant, après l'incendie, il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant que le garçon ait vécu dans la maison des Dursley. En effet, aucune image de ce dernier n'avait été trouvée sur les quelques photos de famille qui avaient échappé aux flammes. Et d'après les analystes dépêchés sur place à la suite de l'incendie, il s'est avéré que même s'il y avait bien quatre chambres dans la maison, une seule semblait avoir été utilisée par un enfant.

Effectivement, d'après leurs observations, une des chambres avait été celle des parents, l'une avait tout l'air d'avoir été utilisé comme chambre d'ami, et la dernière comme salle de jeu. Donc, si aucune de ces pièces n'était utilisée par l'autre enfant, où est-ce que celui-ci dormait ? C'était avec cette question en tête que l'inspecteur Wilson avait commencé l'enquête de voisinage. Cette dernière lui avait appris que le neveu de Madame Dursley était un enfant à problèmes et tellement difficile à gérer, que la famille avait été obligée de le placer dans une école spécialisée : Le Centre d'Éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus où il y était pensionnaire à l'année.

Cependant, après une instruction judiciaire et une demande de l'inspecteur fait à l'école pour voir l'adolescent afin de le prévenir du drame qui s'était déroulé chez lui, il s'était avéré que le jeune Potter n'avait jamais mis les pieds au centre; et fait encore plus surprenant, il avait été démontré que tous les reproches qui lui étaient faits par sa famille étaient en réalité dus à son cousin : Dudley. Dès qu'il avait eu ces informations, l'inspecteur avait fait plusieurs recherches pour retrouver le jeune homme. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien pu trouver sur le jeune homme. Qu'avaient fait les Dursley du jeune Potter ? Était-il toujours en vie ? L'inspecteur n'en avait aucune idée. Le seul moyen d'avoir les réponses à ces questions était de retrouver la famille du jeune Potter.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à perdre espoir, la brigade financière qui avait aussi été requise pour aider dans les recherches avait remarqué que depuis des années, les Dursley recevaient une forte somme d'argent d'origine inconnue, et cela, depuis l'arrivée du jeune Potter dans leur foyer. Outre ces virements annuels, la brigade financière avait découvert qu'une très grosse somme d'argent avait été virée sur le compte commun des Dursley quelques semaines plutôt. Cette trouvaille fut une bonne nouvelle, car elle avait permis aux agents assignés au dossier de retracer l'argent jusqu'à son origine.

En suivant l'argent, les agents avaient identifié la personne qui avait fait le virement. Il s'agissait de l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus respectés et influant de Londres. Lorsque la police s'était rendue à son domicile pour lui poser des questions sur les Dursley, elle avait trouvé porte close. En fait, l'homme avait disparu et sa maison avait été complètement rasée. Il n'en restait même pas un grain de sable. En se penchant sur le personnage et en fouillant ses comptes et déplacements, la police avait mis à jour un réseau de barbares aux pratiques abominables envers des enfants et parfois de jeunes adultes.

Ce réseau avait pour habitude d'acheter des enfants à des familles en difficulté ou même à des orphelinats qui faisaient passer leur disparition pour des fugues afin de pratiquer sur eux des choses abominables et insoupçonnées. Et d'après le registre d'achat que la police avait trouvé durant leur enquête, le jeune Potter était l'une de ces victimes. Suite à cette découverte, plusieurs arrestations avaient été faites et la majorité des victimes avaient été identifiées et secourues. Mais du jeune Potter, il n'y avait eu aucune trace. Wilson avait eu peur que la famille Dursley ait récupérée puis tué le jeune homme avant de faire disparaître son corps dans l'incendie de leur maison. Cependant, comme aucune trace d'ossement n'avait été trouvée dans les décombres, cela restait une simple hypothèse.

Suite à l'appel anonyme, qui avait averti les policiers de la réapparition de la famille Dursley quelques heures plus tôt, ces derniers avaient été séparés et placés dans des pièces différentes. Cependant, malgré les nombreuses heures d'interrogation les forces de l'ordre n'arrivèrent à rien. Quand les policiers demandèrent au père de famille depuis quand il vendait son neveu à des malades et si lui-même faisait partie du groupe, Vernon Dursley leur répondit calmement qu'il était une bonne personne, soucieuse de son voisinage et de ses amis. Il leur raconta qu'il était un bon mari et un excellent père. Il ajouta ensuite, et avec beaucoup d'aplomb qu'il était un honnête travailleur. Il n'avait rien avoir avec ce groupe de malades anormaux ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Non, Vernon Durseley n'était certainement pas le monstre dont ces menteurs de policiers brossaient le portrait. Ils pouvaient aller demander à n'importe qui et ils verraient bien qu'il ne mentait pas.

Quant à sa femme, Pétunia Dursley, elle leur dit qu'elle n'était qu'une simple femme au foyer. Elle était aussi une bonne mère, une remarquable épouse ainsi qu'une fabuleuse voisine. Elle poursuivit en disant qu'elle avait tout fait pour donner une bonne éducation aux deux enfants à sa charge. De son avis, Pétunia n'avait rien à voir avec la personne dont voulaient l'accuser les policiers. Elle n'était pas un monstre, elle ! Sur ces derniers mots, la femme ne dit plus rien. Elle garda le silence en croissant obstinément les bras sous sa poitrine. Lorsque vint le tour de leur fils de répondre à la question, Dudley Dursley déclarera avec flegme que ses parents étaient loin d'être des modèles de vertu et que lui n'était qu'un couard sans intelligence.

Quand les policiers demandèrent à Vernon Dursley ce qui était advenu de son neveu Harry Potter, il expliqua posément qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement le savoir. Que ce bon à rien, ce fainéant, cet ingrat, ce monstre qui n'aurait pas dû venir au monde s'était enfui en prenant toutes les économies d'une vie avec lui avant de mettre le feu à sa maison. Alors non, il ne voulait rien savoir sur ce voleur pyromane ! Il notifia ensuite aux agents de police que si jamais il venait à reposer la main sur lui, il allait l'envoyer rejoindre ses parents en enfer, là où finissent tous les gens de son espèce.

À cette même question, Pétunia répondit qu'elle maudissait le jour où elle avait ouvert sa porte à cet animal sans foi ni loi qui avait osé voler la main qui le nourrissait gratuitement et généreusement. Elle raconta à quel point cela avait été pénible de prendre en charge cet enfant capricieux et sans aucune reconnaissance. Elle leur dit, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle et sa famille avaient dû vivre dans la terreur à cause des intimidations dont ils avaient été victimes de la part du petit démon de Potter.

Dudley lui, il avoua aux gendarmes qu'il avait eu trop peur pour intervenir. Que de toute façon, cela valait mieux que ce fût Potter que lui ! Il leur dit aussi qu'il n'était qu'un lâche sans une seule once de courage en lui ; et qu'il n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement. Que s'il n'avait pas lui aussi participé, il se serait retrouvé au même niveau que Potter. Il ajouta que c'était bien malheureux ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier, mais qu'il n'y pouvait rien lui. Il n'était qu'un pauvre adolescent lui, pas un adulte. Pourtant, quand les policiers lui demandèrent ce qu'il entendait par ''avoir eu peur d'intervenir'', l'adolescent resta bouche close et se mura dans le silence. Il se contenta ensuite de fixer intensément les inspecteurs dans les yeux avant de leur tendre un grand sourire et de leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas des bonbons ou un gâteau, car il avait un petit creux.

Et à la question, où étiez-vous durant ces six derniers jours ? Les trois répondirent d'une même voix : nous ne savons pas. Vernon et Pétunia furent immédiatement mis sous les verrous, alors que leur fils était envoyé à St Brutus. Quand l'histoire arriva aux oreilles des journalistes, les journaux titrèrent :

 **"Horreur au 4 Privet Drive LittleWhinging Surrey !**

 **Un couple sans histoire apparente vendait depuis plusieurs années leur neveu orphelin à un réseau de barbares sanguinaires qui le soumettaient à d'épouvantables sévices !"**

L'affaire fut tellement sordide qu'elle fit le tour de la planète en quelques heures. Et bien entendu, la presse sorcière finit par prendre connaissance de l'histoire. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Rita Skeeter pour faire le lien avec Harry Potter et d'en faire un article. Celui-ci titrait :

 **« Tout sur la malheureuse et affreuse vie du défunt Harry Potter ! »**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Quand Severus quitta Ron, il se rendit directement dans ses appartements en oubliant par la même occasion de passer par la grande salle. À son entrée dans ceux-ci, il eut la surprise de trouver l'aigle de son frère qui l'attendait tranquillement perché sur le montant de la cheminée. À la vue de l'oiseau, le cœur de Snape rata un battement. Si son jeune frère avait envoyé son familier, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : que quelque chose grave venait de se passer.

Qu'est-ce qui avait donc poussé ce dernier à le lui envoyer ? se demanda Snape en s'approchant du familier. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec soudaine vague de tristesse qui venait de s'abattre sur le collège et dont lui-même était victime. À dire vrai, après que le professeur de potions ait mis fin à sa discussion avec le jeune Weasley, il avait été pris d'un soudain accablement, étouffant, sorti dont ne sait où. C'était tout en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers qu'il avait constaté que le phénomène le touchait non seulement lui, mais aussi les élèves qu'il avait rencontré sur son parcours.

C'était donc la tête pleine de questions qu'il pénétra dans ses appartements. Trouver le familier d'Ohtar qui l'attendait patiemment dans son salon n'avait fait qu'augmenter le nombre de celles-ci. Son premier geste fut de tendre son poignet vers le rapace qui ne tarda pas à aller se poser dessus. Il porta ensuite son bras à la hauteur de son oreille droite. L'aigle se mit alors à pousser de petits cris incompréhensibles pour la plupart des gens, pourtant Snape sembla parfaitement les comprendre.

Quand tout le message fut remis au maître des potions, l'aigle s'envola par une des rares fenêtres qui composaient la pièce et qui menaient à la surface. Après le départ de l'animal à plumes, l'elfe se dirigea vers la cheminée, s'empara d'un peu de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Quand les flammes furent devenues vertes, il indiqua une adresse. Quelques secondes après qu'il eut donné la destination, une tête blonde au visage marqué par la surprise fit son apparition.

_ Mon cher Severus, que nous vaut cet appel soudain et inhabituel, demanda la douce voix attristée de Narcissa Malfoy.

_ J'aurais besoin que votre époux vienne me remplacer durant quelques heures. J'ai à faire auprès du Lord, lui dit Snape. Est-il présent au manoir ?

_ Tu as une chance incroyable mon cher ami, car vois-tu, il revient à l'instant du ministère. Je vais te le faire quérir sans tarder, lui apprit Narcissa avec une voix un peu morose alors qu'étrangement, ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir contenu. Elle se tourna ensuite sur sa gauche, et donna des instructions à quelqu'un avant de revenir à Severus.

_ Je te préviens néanmoins qu'il ne va pas être facile à convaincre. La dernière fois qu'il a été obligé de prendre ta place ça a laissé un certain nombre de séquelles sur mon pauvre époux qui lui font encore faire de petits cauchemars, prévient aimablement Narcissa. Cette dernière affichait sur son visage une tristesse qui tranchait énormément avec la lueur amusée présente au fond de son regard.

_ Je suis bien navré d'apprendre que ma hideuse apparence a eu de telles répercussions sur ce cher Lucius, dit Snape pas le moins du monde désolé. Il avait plus l'air amusé qu'autre chose. Mais chagriné, certainement pas.

Lucius arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il poussa gentiment sa femme sur le côté et demanda ce qui se passait. Il avait l'air aussi accablé que sa femme quand il parla à Severus. Snape lui expliqua alors ce qu'il attendait de lui. L'annonce fut vécue par Malfoy père comme une sentence de plusieurs années à Azkaban. L'accablement qui était déjà dans sa voix se propagea sur son visage et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme sous le poids d'une charge bien trop lourde pour elles.

Lucius essaya avec toute sa force de persuasion de refuser. D'une voix tourmentée et dégoûtée, il plaida sa cause, mais l'elfe refusa tout net et parvient à le convaincre de prendre sa place en recourant aux chantages et aux menaces. Ce fut donc un Lucius ayant l'impression de porter toute la misère du monde sur son dos qui se rendit dans les appartements du maître des potions afin de prendre sa place. Il avala la potion que lui tendit Snape avec réticence et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la grande salle.

En chemin, il pensa faire une crise cardiaque en tombant nez à nez avec deux copies plus jeunes et plus hideuses si c'était possible, de Snape. Malfoy en perdit presque connaissance et se sauva disgracieusement loin des deux affreux mini Snape. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter un tel sort ? Ne cessa de se lamenter le malheureux Malfoy en parcourant tristement les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

Toutes les personnes qui croisèrent son chemin eurent l'impression qu'un Détracteur venait de voler l'âme du miséreux sorcier. Et pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, les étudiants eurent de la peine pour leur redoutable et sans cœur professeur de potions. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour en arriver à faire cette tête ? Était la question que se posèrent enseignants et élèves durant le repas.

LDD

Après le délicieux échange survenu entre lui et Harry, et suite à son départ précipité, Voldemort mit un certain temps à redescendre de son "nuage rose". À la seconde même où son regard s'était posé sur les belles et délicieuses lèvres du jeune elfe, le Mage Gris avait pensé qu'elles devaient être savoureuses. Et par Merlin, il n'avait pas eu tort. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les lèvres de son petit elfe étaient succulentes. Elles avaient un léger goût de framboise. Et même si le Mage Gris n'était pas friand de ce fruit, il était tout prêt à y remédier sur-le-champ.

Après être finalement redescendu sur Terre, Voldemort quitta le lac avec un sourire que son insupportable maître des potions qualifierait certainement de benêt et digne d'un idiot de Poufsouffle. En sortant de l'eau, il se rendit compte que les habits d'Harry étaient encore déposés en tas à l'endroit où il les avait quittés avant de plonger dans l'eau. Ce constat fit comprendre au Mage qu'Harry était parti nu. Et donc, tous ceux qu'il croiserait en chemin pourraient voir son sublime corps. Après une seconde à imaginer la scène, une colère noire le prit. Comment ce petit impertinent osait-il se promener à la vue de tous ? Le seul à avoir le droit de le contempler dans le plus simple appareil était lui-même et personne d'autre !

Il était hors de question qu'il cautionne ce genre de comportement de la part de son jumeau ! Et, il allait de ce pas lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Ainsi, Voldemort, fou de rage à l'idée qu'un des rares mangemorts présents au manoir ait pu voir Harry tout nu, prit la direction de la chambre du jeune elfe pour lui faire la leçon sur son vilain penchant pour le nudisme en oubliant qu'il ne s'était pas privé de profiter sans aucune honte de ce même penchant plus d'une fois.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers de ce dernier, une vague d'humeur noire s'abattit sur lui. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ressentir ce type de sentiment et ne voyant pas d'où il pouvait bien venir, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter à mesure qu'il s'approche d'Harry. Arrivé devant la porte de celui-ci, il la poussa brusquement sans se donner la peine de frapper au préalable. Il était chez lui nom de Merlin, il n'allait tout de même pas demander la permission avant de pénétrer dans une pièce de son manoir !

Sa rage ne connut alors plus de limite quand Ohtar se jeta sur lui sans raison apparente à son entrée. Le mage ne prit pas le temps de chercher à savoir le pourquoi ou le comment de cet accueil. Il se contenta d'envoyer le premier sort qui lui vint en tête sur son attaquant. L'elfe évita négligemment le charme qui s'écrasa sur un meuble qu'il réduit en miettes et repartit à l'attaque. Voldemort fit à son tour venir à lui une épée et un échange de coups s'engagea entre les deux.

Les deux adversaires étaient très habiles aux maniements des armes qu'ils variaient avec des sorts de magie de haut niveau. Ils étaient presque à égalité au combat. Cependant, le Mage Gris se démarqua rapidement de l'elfe. Il avait une plus grande maîtrise de son épée et ses maléfices étaient bien plus puissants et variés. Sans l'incroyable rapidité d'Ohtar, Voldemort aurait depuis longtemps pris le dessus sur lui.

Alors que les minutes passaient, l'écart entre les deux combattants se faisait de plus en plus grand. En effet, l'elfe commençait à se trouver en difficulté. Le seul avantage qu'avait eu Ohtar au cours du combat était sa rapidité. Seulement, Voldemort était parvenu miraculeusement à augmenter sa vitesse et l'avait mené au même niveau que celle de l'elfe. Un sourire mauvais au visage, il se prépara à lancer une attaque mortelle combinant la magie et l'arme blanche sur Ohtar quand il fut envoyé brusquement et vigoureusement contre un mur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux, retentis la voix glaciale de Snape dans le silence que son intervention venait de produire.

Aucun des deux ne répondit à la question. Les combattants se contentèrent de se jeter des regards assassins. Voldemort se remit debout et s'épousseta négligemment. Il ne prit pas offense de l'intervention de Severus, car il avait pris l'habitude depuis longtemps de subir ce genre d'interventions musclées de la part de son mangemort et ami ; et il l'avait en quelque sorte accepté. L'intervention de Snape permit à Voldemort de se reprendre et de remettre ses idées en place.

La rage soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui venait de se dissiper aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue tout comme la tristesse qui l'avait prise plus tôt. Le mage ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il allait s'employer à le découvrir, foi de Voldemort.

Pendant qu'il se faisait cette promesse, le Lord jeta un regard curieux à la chambre et aperçut de la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Il fut tellement médusé par la présence de la poudre blanche qu'il en eut les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Au nom de Merlin, qu'était-il arrivé à cette chambre ! Depuis quand neigeait-il à l'intérieur des murs de son manoir ?

Alors que Voldemort se posait des questions sur l'origine de la neige, son regard se posa à l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Le jeune elfe était entouré d'une montagne de neige qui faisait un cercle parfait autour de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Harry avait son regard plongé dans celui de son père qui s'était approché de lui après avoir arrêté le combat entre son frère et son ami et maître. Il avait l'air stupéfié et un peu perdu.

 **Quelques minutes avant l'intervention de Snape.**

Quand Lucius avait fini par accepter de reprendre, pour quelques heures, sa place à l'école de magie, Snape s'était rendu chez les Malfoy en empruntant la cheminette et du manoir Malfoy, il avait gagné celui de Voldemort. Il était directement apparu dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son fils.

Il avait ensuite, rapidement parcouru le passage qui menait à la porte des appartements de son fils, là où son frère lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Snape avait été surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte. L'état de la porte donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait poussée avec violence avant de s'introduire à l'intérieur. En entrant dans la pièce, le professeur de potions avait été un brin interdit par l'affrontement qui opposait Voldemort à Ohtar.

Pourtant, malgré son étonnement, le nouveau venu avait eu l'air blasé par le spectacle que donnaient les deux antagonistes et après un simple et rapide regard, il n'y avait pas plus prêté attention et s'était dirigé directement vers la mini tornade de neige qui entourait son fils. Sur ses gardes, il s'était approché de lui précautionneusement. Snape n'avait encore jamais était témoin d'un tel phénomène. Il se demanda distraitement ce que cela voulait dire, et si cette étrange manifestation était en rapport avec ce qu'était un Drow.

La tornade avait semblé s'amplifier à l'approche de Snape et la température avait baissé subitement. Mais sans y accorder de l'intérêt, le jeune père s'était avancé avec détermination vers son fils. Des rafales glaciales de vent s'étaient abattues sur lui en essayant de le chasser loin d'Harry. Mais le père résista aux fortes poussées du vent et persista dans son avancée.

Après avoir été repoussé à deux reprises par les bourrasques de neige, Snape avait tendu sa main devant lui en marmonnant une incantation dans sa langue natale tout en avançant péniblement en la rencontre de son enfant. Suite à son incantation, un filet de magie était parti de sa poitrine et avait traversé difficilement le tourbillon qui entourait son garçon pour pénétrer dans sa poitrine.

Leurs deux cœurs avaient battu à l'unisson alors qu'un lien mental s'établissait entre le fils et le père. Et avec l'aide de celui-ci, Snape avait pu comprendre ce qui arrivait à son fils et ce qui en était à l'origine. Pour calmer et réconforter son fils, l'enseignant avait utilisé le lien que venait de se créer pour parler avec lui.

_ Fils, tu fais fausse route, avait-il dit à Harry. Ton ami Ronald ne t'a pas tourné le dos. Il se fait du souci pour toi.

_ Tu mens, lui avait crié Harry avec colère par la pensée avant d'envoyer une volée de neige très agressive à son père et de le déséquilibrer.

_ Non fils, je ne te mens pas. Je viens à l'instant même d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il s'inquiète réellement pour toi et pense que tu es encore en vie.

_ Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas ! avait hurlé Harry alors que la neige augmentait.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je cela, fils ? T'ai-je déjà menti une seule fois depuis que nous nous connaissons ?

_ Non, mais tu pourrais le faire pour me faire souffrir comme toujours. C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez jamais menti jusqu'à présent, mais vous avez tout fait pour me faire souffrir auparavant, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement actuellement ? avait dit Harry avec un mélange de haine et de désespoir.

_ Parce que tu es mon fils à présent. Crois-moi, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal, mon enfant. Ai confiance en moi, je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre Lómion. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi ou pour te garder loin du danger. Tu es la chair de ma chair, une partie de moi et une autre de ma tendre Promesse... Tu es tout ce qui me reste d'elle, et crois-moi, jamais plus je ne te ferais souffrir consciemment.

_ Je... je ne te crois pas, lui avait dit faiblement Harry.

_ Alors, sers-toi de notre lien père-fils pour lire mon cœur. Tu n'y trouveras que l'immense amour que j'ai pour toi et rien d'autre. Je ne vis que pour toi fils, et cela depuis très longtemps, lui avait dit Snape avec douceur.

Harry avait été silencieux durant une bonne minute, ce qui avait commencé à inquiéter son père. Pourtant, au bout de cette longue minute, l'elfe avait senti son fils se servir du lien. Il lui avait fait sentir tous les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Et petit à petit, alors qu'Harry prenait connaissance des sentiments de son père à son encontre, les bourrasques neigeuses s'étaient estompées. Snape avait soupiré de soulagement et avait amorcé un pas vers Harry, quand brusquement, le fil qui le liait à son frère avait retenti en lui. Son frère était en danger de mort. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'était tourné vers les deux combattants et avait envoyé un sort d'éloignement sur Voldemort, sauvant de justesse Ohtar d'une mort certaine.

 **Retour au présent.**

Après son intervention, Snape retourna son attention sur son fils. Il franchit le tas de neige qui entourait celui-ci et le prit dans ses bras. D'un geste prompt de sa main droite, il fit disparaître la neige. Il conduit ensuite son garçon près de la cheminée. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait là et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il le sera à l'étouffer en le berçant tendrement. Il lui répéta encore et encore, dans une litanie sans fin, à quel point il l'aimait tout en lui promettant de lui obtenir vengeance pour ce qu'il avait enduré.

Voldemort s'était pendant ce temps, discrètement approché des deux elfes. Et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, il posa sa main sur la délicate épaule d'Harry. Il lui promit à son tour de l'aider dans sa vengeance et de faire payer à tous les protagonistes pour les actes inqualifiables qu'ils avaient eus envers lui. Le petit elfe étira ses lèvres dans un petit sourire amusé à la déclaration fougueuse du mage avant de plonger dans un sommeil confortable en se pelotonnant confortablement dans les bras de son père. Snape mit son frère et le Lord dehors et resta veiller sur le sommeil de son tendre et précieux enfant.

Les explications seront pour le lendemain quand son fils se sera remis. Mais ce que le père ne savait pas, c'était que le lendemain, les titres des journaux sorciers allaient avoir un effet dévastateur sur son précieux fils.

LDD

Ce matin-là, quand l'Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors prit son poste, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à être accueilli par le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge en personne. Ce dernier était comme de l'accoutumé, accompagné d'une myriade de lèche-bottes qui lui tournaient autour comme des mouches autour de crottin. Mais étrangement, l'arrogant et sournois Malfoy brillait par son absence, ce qui était très étonnant.

La première pensée qu'eut le chef des Aurors en voyant l'assemblée qui l'attendait devant son bureau fut : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ces enquiquineurs ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de travail comme cela avec des effectifs trop réduits, il fallait encore que cet incapable de ministre vienne lui pourrir la vie !

C'est que le Premier ministre de la magie anglaise ne se contentait pas d'être médiocre et nombriliste, celui-ci avait en plus pris l'habitude de faire des demandes sans queue ni tête au bureau des Aurors. Combien de fois l'Auror Rufus Scrimgeour avait dû dépêcher des hommes compètent et qui avaient du travail bien plus important à faire sur des affaires abracadabrantes que le ministre trouvait d'une importance capitale.

L'Auror n'avait jamais compris où se trouvait l'urgence et en quoi cela relevait du travail d'Aurors qualifié de retrouver le chat perdu d'une vieillarde sénile et acariâtre. Et des demandes de ce type tout aussi ridicule les unes que les autres, Scrimgeour en recevait une dizaine par jour, ce qui mettait en retard les enquêtes plus importantes auxquelles ses hommes auraient normalement dû se pencher. Des dossiers comme ceux traitant du meurtre inexpliqué d'Alastor Maugrey et de la disparition tout aussi étrange de la famille moldue d'Harry Potter de ces quelques jours.

Mais qui était-il pour décider de l'ordre des priorités dans son propre travail et bureau ? Rien d'autre que l'Auror en chef ! Mais cela, le Premier ministre semblait l'avoir complètement oublié, songea-t-il ironiquement. Prenant un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage, Scrimgeour s'avança bravement vers la nuée de sorciers entourant Cornelius Fudge. Dès que ce dernier remarqua la présence de Scrimgeour, il se rua sur lui en parlant à grande vitesse.

_ Comment se fait-il que vous n'arriviez que maintenant ? Je vous attends depuis plusieurs heures ! Ce n'est pas digne du poste que vous occupez. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire qu'attendre votre bon vouloir ! Je suis votre ministre, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser attendre comme un vulgaire sorcier de bas étage.

_ Je reviens d'un rendez-vous important avec le chef des Aurors moldu. Et si vous aviez pris la peine de vous informer avant de venir, vous auriez su que je n'étais pas disponible ce matin, lui déclara calmement l'Auror en chef en se dégageant un chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

_ Comment osez-vous vous adresser ainsi au ministre ? demanda une femme en rose.

_ Je suis désolé si mes manières ne vous conviennent pas, mais je suis en manque de sommeil dû à un surplus de travail et un manque d'effectif. Donc, pardonnez-moi de ne pas être plus aimable en disant la vérité, dit l'Auror sur un ton rempli d'ironie.

_ C'est bon ma chère Ombrage, ce n'est rien, dit Fudge en voyant que le bonbon rose s'apprêtait à répliquer. Le bonbon rose en question gonfla rageusement ses joues, mais ne dit plus rien.

Le ministre se tourna alors vers Scrimgeour et lui demanda ce que les Aurors moldus lui voulaient et pourquoi il n'avait pas été mis au courant ?

_ Parce que cela ne relève pas de vos fonctions. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous faire part de mon emploi du temps tant que cela ne relève pas d'une importance capitale, lui dit l'Auror avant d'ajouter sournoisement : si je passe mon temps à vous informer de mon agenda, je ne ferais que vous déranger dans le vôtre qui est si éreintant, important et dont personne d'autre que vous ne peut accomplir correctement ; et qui ne vous laissent pas de temps pour vous balader à droite et à gauche en accumulant des dossiers d'importance capitale et parfois même vitale.

Fudge se gonfla d'orgueil à la réplique de Scrimgeour. Oui, c'est exact, que sans lui, le monde sorcier courait à sa perte. L'Auror avait tout à fait raison de dire qu'il était indispensable à la société, car, personne mis à part lui-même n'était en mesure d'effectuer le travail de Premier ministre. Fugue fut heureux que l'Auror comprenne son importance. Oubliant la manière ainsi que le ton désobligeant et insolent que Rufus Scrimgeour venait d'employer avec lui, Fudge lui demanda ce que lui voulaient les Aurores moldus.

_ Il semblerait que la disparition de Potter soit devenue une affaire d'une importance primordiale chez eux.

_ Pour quelle raison, demanda Fudge avec curiosité ?

_ Suite à la disparition de sa famille moldue, une enquête a été ouverte sur leur foyer et ce que les investigations ont mis à jour a alarmé les autorités moldues.

_ Est-ce que cela à avoir avec les titres des journaux de ce matin ? demanda Fudge en donnant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_ Comment a-t-elle eu vent de cette affaire aussi rapidement ? s'étonna l'Auror après avoir parcouru rapidement la Une. L'affaire n'a été publiée chez les Moldus qu'hier matin.

_ Miss Skeeter à de la ressource, déclara le ministre. Alors que vous ont dit les Moldus ?

_ Le Département moldu spécialisé dans les phénomènes magiques dont le Premier ministre moldu à ordonner la création depuis peu, exige que nous lui remettions M. Potter.

_ Quoi ? Sont-ils devenus fous ? s'offusqua Fudge. Comment osent-ils faire une telle demande ?

_ Ils m'ont dit qu'étant ce que nous avons laissé les parents de Potter lui faire, ils estiment que nous ne pouvons pas assurer sa sécurité.

_ Mais ce sont des Moldus qui s'en sont pris à lui, pas les sorciers, s'énerva Fudge.

_ Certes, ce sont bien les Moldus qui l'ont maltraitée, mais il semblerait que plusieurs plaintes pour mauvais traitement aient été déposées par les professeurs de Potter et certains voisins des Dursley, mais il apparaîtrait qu'un sorcier les aurait fait disparaitre. Sans l'intervention dudit sorcier, Potter aurait été retiré à sa famille abusive depuis des années **.** Du fait de cette intervention, les Moldus estiment que c'est nous les responsables de ce qui est arrivé à Potter chez ses relatifs et exigent que nous le remettions à leur garde.

_ C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Les Moldus cherchent-ils la guerre ? demanda le ministre. Parce qu'il est hors de question que nous remettions la garde d'un jeune sorcier entre leurs mains. Nos jeunes doivent rester avec nous, dit Fudge avec fougue. Sa cour hocha positivement la tête à sa déclaration.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une guerre qu'ils désirent, mais la personne avec qui je me suis entretenue m'a semblé extrêmement remontée contre nous. Il faut dire que ce que le jeune Potter et d'autres ont vécu est vraiment effroyable. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui arrivent à infliger cela à des enfants. Et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons accéder à leur exigence même si nous le voulions, car comme vous le savez, le jeune Potter a été déclaré mort par Albus Dumbledore.

_ Est-on certains de sa mort **,** parce que je ne fais absolument pas confiance à ce vieux manipulateur ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à découvrir ce qui était advenu du corps de Potter, Dumbledore a refusé de nous indiquer où le trouver. Il a déclaré l'avoir enterré dans un lieu sûr où il pourra reposer en paix.

_ Je vous ordonne de découvrir si cette histoire est réelle et par la même occasion de trouver le sorcier responsable de la disparition des plaintes, lui dit Fudge avant de lui tourner le dos. Je vais m'entretenir avec le Premier ministre moldu. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de comportement de leur part, eut-il juste le temps de dire avant de disparaître.

LDD

Neville Londubat n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait pris au Choixpeau de le répartir dans la maison des lions, la maison du courage. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait choisi la maison des Blaireaux qui selon lui, représentait le mieux sa personnalité. Comme il était d'une timidité maladive et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit sans se rendre ridicule aux yeux des gens, il ne pensait pas avoir mérité sa place dans la maison des audacieux griffons.

À vrai dire, le jeune Londubat en plus d'être complexé et gaffeur n'était pas le plus vaillant des Griffondors. Il n'était pas non plus d'une très grande puissance magique. En réalité, il était à la limite du cramol d'après ses professeurs et ses camarades de classe. Heureusement qu'il est doué en botanique, ne cessaient de soupirer ses enseignants après chaque échec dans la réalisation d'un charme.

Eh oui, Neville n'était jamais parvenu à exécuter correctement un sort du premier coup, ni du deuxième ou même du dixième d'ailleurs. Il lui a toujours fallu un peu plus de temps que ses condisciples pour y parvenir difficilement et jamais conformément aux consignes données qui plus est. Ce qui avait fait qu'il était en quelque sorte la risée de sa classe. Ce qui n'avait fait que le pousser à se sous-estimer un peu plus.

Les premiers temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard, le jeune sorcier s'était retrouvé mis à l'écart des autres. Et ce ne fut seulement qu'après que Harry Potter, le survivant, le garçon qui était parvenu à battre le plus terrible des mages noirs, l'ait invité à se joindre à eux pour faire leur devoir que Neville avait été accepté par le reste de sa maison. Depuis, le jeune sorcier vouait une admiration et une reconnaissance sans bornes à Harry Potter.

Neville n'avait pas été le plus proche des amis d'Harry de son vivant, mais il s'était toujours considéré comme un ami sur qui il pouvait compter, car, grâce à lui, Neville avait un peu plus d'estime pour lui-même. Quant à la rentrée, Potter n'était pas revenu, le jeune Londubat qui comme Ron avait découvert accidentellement les maltraitances faites à Harry avait eu peur pour sa santé. Et tout comme le reste de ses camarades, il avait été soulagé quand le directeur avait dit qu'il s'entraînait dans un endroit tenu secret.

Suite à la déclaration de Dumbledore sur la mort d'Harry, Neville avait pensé que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait été tellement affligé par l'annonce qu'il avait pensé mourir **,** lui aussi. Quand les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait part de leur théorie sur le directeur, Neville s'était mis à le suivre discrètement en utilisant une plante qui avait la capacité à le rendre indétectable.

Ce fut ainsi que le jeune homme découvrit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait découvert le secret du directeur. Il avait appris ce que Dumbledore était et ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait découvert qu'Harry n'était finalement pas mort. Mais alors qu'il s'était préparé à aller rapporter tout ce qu'il avait découvert à ses amis, le Directeur l'avait découvert et lui avait lancé un maléfice inconnu qui avait fait de Neville, son serviteur qui lui rapportait tout ce qui se passait dans l'école et les différentes manigances de ses amis.

LDD

Cela faisait presque trois jours que Sariour avait quitté les souterrains pour la surface. L'elfe noir avait adopté le déguisement d'un elfe Sylvain pour passer inaperçu. Et depuis qu'il était remonté, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches.

Quand il avait intercepté le message parlant de l'éveil d'un elfe noir, il n'était pas parvenu à décoder où se trouvait ledit elfe. Donc ce fut en aveugle qu'il était parti à la poursuite de ce dernier. Sariour commença ses investigations par l'endroit où il avait intercepté la missive.

Il avait pensé pouvoir localiser l'expéditeur du message en remontant la piste qu'avait empruntée le corbeau qu'il avait intercepté avec la missive, mais trop de temps était passé et la piste s'était refroidie. Il se résigna donc à prendre la direction qu'avait prise ce dernier après qu'il l'eut relâché. Ce n'était pas la plus fabuleuse de ses idées, mais c'était déjà un départ et mieux que rien.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures après qu'il eut pris cette décision que cela se produisit. Le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement et des tonnes de pluies se mirent à tomber du ciel sans discontinu. Les rafales de pluie furent rapidement suivies d'une vague de chagrin qui faillit mettre l'elfe au sol, car il n'était pas habitué à un tel sentiment.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'attaque et parvenir à contrôler l'émotion. Alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de la peine inexpliquée qui lui broyait le cœur, Sariour eut un doute. Cette apparition soudaine et inexpliquée d'émotion étrangère à lui ; et cette impression d'urgence qui le poussait à aller à la rencontre de la personne porteuse de cette affliction afin de la chasser d'elle lui était tellement familière qu'il ne mit qu'un instant pour faire le lien et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se crut revenir des années en arrière. Au temps où sa tendre sœur était encore de ce monde. Sa sœur était une Empathe. Les Empathes étaient des elfes qui avaient le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des autres, mais aussi de partager les leurs avec les autres. Ce don très rare qui pouvait paraître anodin pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas était en fait très redoutable, car il pouvait conduire la personne visée à la mort s'il était mal utilisé ou au contraire parfaitement maitrisé.

Peu d'elfes étaient recensés comme Empathes et encore très peu nombreux étaient ceux dotés d'une force aussi grande que celle que celui ou celle qui venait de l'atteindre avait déployée. Un Empathe moyen pouvait manipuler une vingtaine de personnes en même temps en usant de son pouvoir. Sa sœur qui avait été plus puissante que la moyenne, avant sa mort, avait été capable d'en manipuler presque une centaine.

Après son union avec le roi Ulric, son pouvoir avait augmenté considérablement et énigmatiquement. D'ailleurs, sa mort avait été vécue par tous les clans comme leur propre mort. Cela avait été atroce et avait entraîné une trentaine d'elfes avec elle dans la tombe.

Durant les premiers temps où sa sœur apprenait à dominer son don, elle avait pour habitude de se cacher des autres pour ne pas être envahie par leurs émotions. Sariour avait été le seul que sa sœur avait toléré la présence durant cette période. À force de la côtoyer, l'elfe avait appris à la retrouver en traçant le courant de magie qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle utilisait son sa magie empathique. Sariour était un expert dans la traque de ses ennemis. L'elfe était l'un des rares guerriers de son clan à pouvoir retrouver n'importe qui grâce à son empreinte magique.

Pour cela, il lui fallait simplement humer la magie de la personne cherchée. Et grâce à la vague de tristesse dont il venait d'être victime, il pouvait remonter jusqu'à son auteur. Son instinct lui disait que le responsable de cette agression ne pouvait être que le jeune elfe noir dont il était à la poursuite. Ce fut donc, avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que l'espion reprit sa marche, mais cette fois, en direction du manoir de Voldemort.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Ce matin-là, quand les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, aucun ne s'était attendu à la bombe qui explosa brutalement au milieu du repas. Tout commença par l'arrivée du courrier. Une nuée de hiboux arriva en portant les nouvelles du jour et les déposèrent sur les tables.

Les étudiants ainsi que les enseignants regardèrent distraitement les gros titres sans y faire vraiment attention au départ. L'information mit quelques secondes avant de réellement s'installer dans leurs esprits encore endormis pour certains et préoccupés pour d'autres. Mais ce qui fit vraiment comprendre la réalité de ce que leurs yeux venaient de déchiffrer à tous fut le cri d'effarement qu'une des élèves poussa en parcourant rapidement l'article.

Le tumulte provenait d'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Après son exclamation le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune sorcière avec curiosité. Quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans un exemplaire du quotidien du jour qu'elle serrait avec force entre ses doigts, tout le monde se rua avec empressement sur la copie la plus proche d'eux. Durant la lecture, personne ne fit le moindre bruit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement le silence fut complet.

Et étant tous plongés dans le déchiffrage de la gazette, personne ne fit attention au Directeur. Par conséquent, personne ne vit le sourire satisfait qu'il portait aux lèvres en lisant son duplicata. Sur la première page du journal, on pouvait voir une ancienne photo d'Harry Potter lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Le jeune sorcier était debout avec les trois autres champions. La photo avait certainement été modifiée, car on avait accentué sa maigreur et donné une impression de défaite absolue à Harry. Ce qui avait pour effet de le démarquer des autres et d'attirer le regard sur lui.

En haut de la photo, ceci était écrit en grosses lettres majuscules :

 **« Tous sur la malheureuse et cauchemaresque vie du défunt Harry Potter ! »**

 _" Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, votre très dévouée reporter vient d'apprendre par le plus malheur des hasards, que la vie de notre cher sauveur (qui je vous le rappelle a trouvé la mort dans d'étranges et mystérieuses circonstances cet été) n'a pas eu la vie de rêve dont nous pensions tous qu'il avait avant son décès._

 _En effet, en me rendant du côté moldu pour des affaires personnelles, j'ai été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que la famille moldue d'Harry Potter qui avait disparu après un mystérieux incendie survenu chez eux et où la marque de vous-savez-qui était apparue au-dessus des décombres; avait été retrouvé saine et sauve par les Aurors Moldus. Soulagée de savoir que la famille qui avait veillé avec amour et protection sur notre Vainqueur était hors de danger, je me suis empressée de découvrir ce qui leur était arrivé._

 _Mais quel ne fut pas mon ébahissement quand j'ai finalement appris la vérité sur ceux à qui Albus Dumbledore avait si imprudemment confié l'éducation de notre sauveur à tous. Qu'elle ne fut ma surprise quand j'ai appris par les journaux Moldus, le calvaire que le jeune Potter avait vécu tout au long de sa courte vie ! Calvaire, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que le pauvre enfant a dû subir aux mains de telles créatures !_

 _Je suis, mes chers amis, horrifiée et accablée par ma trouvaille. Et je ne peux que pleurer sur l'affreuse existence qu'a eu ce cher ange de courage et de bonté qu'il a su garder et montrer en dépit de ce qu'il vivait au sein de sa si barbare famille moldue. Tout cela me mène à me poser des questions sur les véritables raisons de la mort de Potter. Le jeune sorcier est-il réellement mort durant un entraînement ou bien aux mains de sa propre famille ?_

 _Et cette question m'amène à me poser une seconde : Albus Dumbledore était-il au courant des agissements des Moldus de Potter et les approuvait-il en les laissant faire impunément pour ensuite nous faire croire à la mort accidentelle de celui-ci ; ou bien ne l'a-t-il découvert que bien trop tard et a tenté de nous préserver de l'horrible vérité et a couvert par la même occasion son erreur ? Je n'ai pour le moment aucune réponse à ces questions, mais je vous promets de le découvrir mes chers lecteurs !_

 _Je me rends bien compte que mes mots sont incompréhensibles et qu'ils vous ont rendu perplexe et désireux de savoir pourquoi je suis dans un tel état ; mais mes chers amis, je suis bien trop atterrée par cette abominable histoire pour retranscrire moi-même ce que j'ai découvert. C'est pour cela que je vous invite à aller à la page trois de ce journal pour en connaître les raisons._

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter "_

En se rendant à la page indiquée par la journaliste, les lecteurs pouvaient lire ceci :

 **« Horreur au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey !**

 ** _Un couple sans histoire apparente vendait depuis plusieurs années leur neveu, orphelin, à un réseau de tortionnaires sanguinaires qui le soumettaient à d'épouvantables sévices !_**

 _« Après plusieurs jours de recherches, les forces policières ont retrouvé la famille Dursley hier. Cette famille qui avait énigmatiquement disparu et dont la maison a été trouvée incendiée était portée disparue depuis quelques jours. Comme aucun ossement n'a pu être découvert sur les lieux, la police recherchait activement les Dursley en ayant peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose de dramatique. Durant les recherches, des faits étranges ont été dévoilés._

 _Alors que les forces de l'ordre pensaient ne chercher que trois personnes, la mère Pétunia Dursley, le père Vernon Dursley et leur fils Dudley Dursley, ils ont découvert qu'il y avait un quatrième membre à la famille. Après une enquête de voisinage, ils ont appris qu'un jeune garçon à problème du nom d'Harry Potter, le fils de la petite sœur de madame Dursley, vivait aussi avec eux, mais qu'il était placé en internat à l'année dans une école pour jeunes à problèmes._

 _Mais quand l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête s'est rendu sur place pour annoncer la nouvelle de la disparition de sa famille au pauvre malheureux, on lui a appris que le jeune homme n'avait jamais mis un pied dans l'établissement. Après avoir poussé ses investigations, l'inspecteur a levé le masque sur l'existence d'un réseau de détraqués qui achetaient des hommes, des femmes, mais principalement des enfants à des fins odieuses et inhumaines._

 _Ceux-ci après achat étaient enchaînés, battus, mutilés, torturés, violés et tellement d'autres atrocités, que cela nous est impossible de tout mettre dans cet article. Le réseau était majoritairement composé de plusieurs personnalités très influentes de notre pays et en dehors de celui-ci. La police n'a pas encore fini de remonter toute la filière tant le réseau est, paraît-il, colossal. Mais au fur et à mesure des perquisitions, il s'est avéré que la famille Dursley louait depuis des années leur neveu à ce réseau._

 _D'après ce que nous a dit la police, la famille aurait finalement vendu celui-ci à ce même réseau, il y a quelques mois. Et toujours selon elle, Harry Potter n'a pas été retrouvé lors de ses interventions pour libérer les prisonniers. Et à en croire les sous-entendus du fils de la famille, celui-ci serait vraisemblablement mort. Mais la police n'en est pas certaine, car aucun corps n'a été retrouvé. La question que tous se posent maintenant est : qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre adolescent ? Est-il mort comme le laisse sous-entendre le fils ou bien a-t-il été déplacé dans une autre planque du réseau ? »_

Après la lecture de l'article, des murmures interrogatifs et coléreux se propagèrent dans la grande salle. L'article disait-il vrai ? Ce qu'il racontait était-il réellement arrivé à Potter ? Et si c'était véridique, pourquoi le directeur n'avait-il rien dit ou fait pour le sortir de cet enfer ? Et puis, Potter était-il mort comme leur avait annoncé le directeur ou bien était-il encore aux mains de ces monstrueux de Moldus ? Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de passer dans les esprits des résidents de Poudlard. À la table des Griffondors, un groupe d'élèves se regarda avec inquiétude et horreur. Finalement, Harry serait-il vraiment mort ?

LDD

Quand Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Snape, il eut un grand sourire de contentement avant de rougir de honte. Comment avait-il bien pu s'endormir dans les bras de son père ? Il n'était tout de même plus un enfant pour faire ce genre de chose. Cette réflexion mentale emmena immédiatement une autre dans son esprit : n'avait-il jamais été un enfant au cours de sa vie ? Avec la question vînt un grand chagrin qui fit disparaître son sourire rayonnant.

La vague de mélancolie qui émana de lui réveilla instantanément son père qui s'était endormi durant la nuit. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa aussitôt sur son fils, puis, il se renseigna sur les causes de son état. Le jeune elfe lui fit part avec résistance, de sa réflexion. Snape fit de son mieux pour le réconforter et le calmer en lui disant que tout était fini maintenant. Il lui dit avec un sourire taquin qu'il ne serait jamais trop grand pour s'endormir dans les bras de son vieux père, car malgré « son grand âge », il était suffisamment solide pour le soutenir. Il ajouta en plaisantant, que de toute façon, il n'était pas très grand non plus et ne pesait pas grand-chose. Alors, il pouvait utiliser son vieux père comme coussin autant de fois et aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

Harry s'en était indigné, mais tout de même extrêmement touché par le petit discours de son paternel. Et tout en faisant une petite moue adorable suite à la remarque sur sa petitesse, il donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son père. Il n'avait pas fini de grandir non plus, hein ! Son père lui dit alors en essayant de retenir un sourire, que les elfes noirs n'étaient pas très grands et qu'il ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions là-dessus. Le jeune elfe lui rétorqua que ce ne serait pas pareil pour lui comme il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres et que de toute façon, lui, il allait faire plus de deux mètres !

Quand Snape lui dit que c'était bien trop grand et qu'il ne pourrait plus le porter ensuite. Harry dit d'un air suffisant que ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'à ce moment-là, ce sera lui qui le porterait. Une image de lui se faisant porter comme une jeune mariée par son fils dans les couloirs de Poudlard fut de trop pour le professeur de potions. Il explosa de rire en serrant son fils contre lui. Quand il parvint à se reprendre, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier avait complètement oublié son chagrin et avait à présent un grand sourire joyeux et satisfait sur les lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Snape dit à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller faire une petite toilette avant d'aller se remplumer. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse avoir le temps de quitter ses genoux, il se leva en gardant celui-ci serré précieusement dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains pendant que son fils protestait à grands cris, qu'il pouvait parfaitement marcher tout seul. Mais Snape fit la sourde oreille et poursuivit son chemin. Après être entré dans la salle d'eau, il posa sa charge sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de pouvoir librement la remplir d'eau.

Quand l'eau fut à la bonne hauteur et à la bonne température, il dévêtit Harry et le glissa délicatement à l'intérieur. Une fois de plus, le jeune elfe s'indigna, mais son père ne l'écouta pas et entreprit de le laver lui-même en commençant par lui savonner les cheveux. Alors qu'il lui massait la tête, les protestations d'Harry se transformèrent en ronronnement de pur contentement. On aurait presque dit un chat.

Après lui avoir lavé sa longue chevelure, Snape lui nettoya le dos avant de quitter la pièce en lui disant avec un sourire moqueur que pour le reste, Harry pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul. Cette fois, ce furent des protestations contre le départ de Snape que le jeune elfe poussa. Mais une nouvelle fois, son père n'en fit aucun cas. Il se rendit dans la chambre et prit des vêtements de rechange pour son fils. À son retour, Harry boudait encore suite à son départ. Et pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement, il lui tourna le dos très puérilement.

Snape sourit devant son comportement et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Harry finit par lui faire face après seulement après cinq minutes de bouderie. Mais alors qu'il s'était attendu à voir de la colère ou bien de l'exaspération sur le visage de son père dû à son comportement enfantin, celui-ci lui fit à la place, un grand sourire en lui demandant s'il avait fini de rouspéter dans son coin. Harry lui tira la langue et lui envoya une gerbe d'eau que Snape évita sans problème.

_ Pff, même pas drôle, lui dit Harry.

_ Apprends à mieux viser la prochaine fois, fils, se moqua Snape.

_ Je vise très bien ! C'est toi qui bouges trop vite, l'accusa Harry mécontent.

_ Alors, apprends à viser plus rapidement, lui répondit son père toujours moqueur.

_ Oui, je vais faire ça. Ensuite je t'éclabousserais tellement de fois, que tu auras l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un lac, dit-il avec détermination et sérieux.

_C'est très bien fils, il faut avoir de l'ambition dans la vie, l'encouragea Snape avec amusement devant le sérieux qu'affichait son gamin.

_ Moque-toi bien, mais un jour, je t'aurais. Mwaha haha !

_J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, sorts de ce bain avant de friper et viens t'habiller.

_ Non ! Lui dit catégoriquement Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Non ? s'étonna Snape. Comptes-tu dormir dedans ?

_ Parfaitement, répondit Harry d'un air buté et très sérieux.

_ Ne veux-tu donc pas prendre le déjeuner avec moi avant mon départ pour Poudlard ? lui demanda Snape.

_ Hein, tu vas partir aujourd'hui ? demanda le jeune elfe avec dépit alors que la joie quittait son visage et ses yeux.

_ Je pensais repartir après avoir eu une petite discussion avec toi sur tes amis et une explication avec ton oncle et le "Maître" sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais si tu le désires, je peux reporter mon départ à demain matin. Je suis sûr que Lucius sera enchanté de me remplacer une journée de plus. Il m'a toujours envié ma profession et m'a un jour dit désirer prendre ma place pour quelques jours, mentit honteusement Snape en souriant vicieusement.

_ Oui ! s'exclama immédiatement Harry avant de rougir. Eux… je veux dire que je veux bien que tu restes. Je ne savais pas que Malfoy père aimait enseigner. Vu comme il a horreur des enfants mis à part le sien, cela m'étonne beaucoup.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, je reste. Et pour Lucius, c'est parce que les apparences sont trompeuses… maintenant, tu veux bien sortir de cette baignoire ?

_ Non, laisse-moi encore cinq minutes !

_ Cinq minutes alors, lui accorda son paternel incapable de le lui refuser.

Mais les cinq minutes furent suivies de cinq autres ainsi que de plusieurs autres. Au final, Harry ne consentit à quitter son bain, que quand l'eau commença à refroidir. Snape n'avait pas pu dire non à ces cinq minutes à rallonges. Après être sorti de l'eau, Snape sécha son fils avec une grande et épaisse serviette. Il l'aida à se vêtir et lui fit une tresse de sa longue chevelure blanche. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner.

Durant le repas, le père parla au fils de sa discussion avec Ron. Harry fut très heureux en l'écoutant. Il posa ensuite des questions sur ce qui se passait à l'école. Snape lui parla de la blague des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait retournée contre eux. Harry en pleura de rire tout en félicitant son père. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Voldemort et Ohtar firent leur apparition en se toisant méchamment. Et sans y être invité, Voldemort prit un siège autour de la table le plus près possible d'Harry en lui adressant un charmant sourire. Si Harry n'avait pas eu la peau si sombre, tous auraient parfaitement vu son énorme rougissement.

Le jeune elfe piqua du nez dans son assiette alors que les souvenirs du baiser lui revenaient en mémoire. Le sourire du Lord s'élargit devant l'attitude d'Harry. Snape qui remarqua le manège de son ami /maître fut aussitôt soupçonneux. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Son frère n'était-il pas supposé garder un œil sur son fils ? Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec ce dernier avant de partir. Alors qu'il se posait ces questions, le courrier arriva. Et avec lui, le journal. Voldemort se saisit immédiatement de celui-ci.

Quand il vit la Une, il essaya de cacher celle-ci d'Harry alors qu'une sourde colère lui venait. En voyant son manège, Snape tendit la main et s'empara prestement de celui-ci. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en lisant les titres. Comment cette pimbêche avait-elle osé mettre la vie de son fils à nu ?! Malgré sa forte rage, Snape essaya comme Voldemort avant lui, de cacher le torchon, mais Harry sentit leur soudaine colère grâce à son nouveau don dont il n'était pas encore tout à fait conscient de posséder.

Intrigué par cette brusque montée de haine, le jeune elfe releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu en ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Paniqué par ce qu'il ressentait sans raison, il se prépara à en faire part à son père, quand son regard se posa sur le deuxième exemplaire du même journal que personne n'avait remarqué. Un vertige le prit alors même que sa main, contre sa volonté, se saisissait du Quotidien sorcier.

Quand le maître de potion et Voldemort comprirent ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Harry avait eu le temps de prendre connaissance du contenu de la gazette. Ce fut comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler une seconde fois. Sa vie allait être connue par tout le monde. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était un cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un horrible cauchemar, rien d'autre ! Mais alors qu'il se disait ça, une rage emmêlée de douleur se déversa en lui comme un torrent de lave. Puis, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le salon. Harry venait de transplaner.

LDD

Après le repas, le voleur de corps se dépêcha de quitter la grande salle avant que quiconque n'eût l'idée ou le temps de le solliciter. Il savait que le choc dû à la lecture du journal était encore trop grand pour que quelqu'un ne pense à venir lui demander des comptes. Ce fut pourquoi il préféra partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, la chose qui avait pris possession d'Albus fulminait de rage.

Certes, il voulait que la vie de Potter soit découverte pour détourner un peu les soupçons de lui, mais il semblerait que grâce à cette incompétente de reporteur, son plan avait échoué. Il était clair que les soupçons n'allaient pas se détourner de lui comme il l'avait prévu. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aller faire que s'accentuer un peu plus. Lui qui avait pensé gagner un peu plus de temps pour boucler ses affaires avant de quitter l'école sorcier, il allait devoir revoir ses plans. Mais même si la première partie de son plan n'avait pas marché, Dumbledore espérait que la seconde partie réussisse. En effet, son plan avait deux objectifs : détourner l'attention de sa personne et faire sortir Harry Potter de sa cachette.

Pourquoi Dumbledore pensait-il qu'Harry était encore en vie et pourquoi voulait-il le faire sortir de sa cachette ? C'est simple, suite au réveil de l'elfe qui était destiné à s'opposer à lui, car Dumbledore était certain que c'était lui qui allait apporter les ténèbres en leur monde, il s'était mis à réfléchir plus sérieusement et intensément. Il avait mis côte à côte tous les renseignements qu'il possédait sur Harry Potter et sur ses vrais parents après s'être rendu dans la demeure du Moldu chez qui il avait laissé le jeune sorcier sur le point de perdre la vie, afin de vérifier que ce dernier été bel et bien mort.

Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas été vraiment étonné de trouver la bâtisse complètement détruite. En fait, cette dernière c'était tout bonnement envolé sans laisser la moindre trace. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. À la place de la grande maison, il avait maintenant un grand terrain vague. Pour que l'énorme édifice ait pu s'évaporer dans la nature sans laisser la moindre trace, la magie avait dû être employée. La disparition de la résidence ainsi que l'utilisation de la magie avaient confirmées ces craintes : Harry Potter était toujours de ce monde. Cette information en plus du soudain réveil d'un Drow, l'envoyé de Gaïa, mais aussi le gardien de l'équilibre de la magie et le roi légitime de toutes les races d'elfes, aussi bien ceux de la surface que ceux sous terre; avait fait comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

L'elfe qui se cachait sous les traits de Severus Snape n'était pas et n'avait jamais été l'enfant de son frère Ulric. L'enfant de son frère avait été la femme de Snape, Promesse Potter. Dumbledore s'était souvenu d'une dispute qu'il avait surprise entre James Potter et Snape lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Durant la dispute, James avait accusé Snape de vouloir changer sa sœur et de ne pas l'aimait pour elle-même, mais pour ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle pouvait devenir. Durant la querelle, il avait été question d'une adoption par le sang et par la magie. Ce souvenir avait amené Dumbledore à penser que sa nièce avait été adoptée par les Potter. Et même s'il était normalement impossible de changer la nature d'un elfe noir, il semblerait que ce fut le cas pour elle.

À partir de là, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le Drow qui venait de se réveiller n'était autre que Harry Potter, l'enfant de Severus et de Promesse Snape. Cela expliquait la force magique de ce dernier et comment il était parvenu à survivre aussi longtemps à ses tortures. Connaissant maintenant la véritable identité de celui qui était destiné à le défier et peut-être même le tuer, Dumbledore avait mis en place un plan pour le faire sortir de sa cachette afin de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce fut de là que lui était venue l'idée de kidnapper les Dursley et de faire en sorte que la vérité sur l'enfance d'Harry soit révélée.

Le sorcier s'était dit que si le jeune elfe venait à lire le journal, il finirait nécessairement par sortir de son trou. De ce fait, il pourrait le tuer avant qu'il n'apprenne à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Et ainsi, se débarrasser de la menace qu'il représentait pour lui. Et en attendant qu'Harry sorte de son trou, le sorcier allait employer le peu de temps qu'il aurait gagné à ne plus être pointé du doigt pour mener à bien ses recherches sur les carnets que Salazar avait cachés au sein de l'école. Avec les révélations choc sur la vie de Potter qui allaient accaparer tous les esprits de ses partisans, Dumbledore allait pouvoir se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il lui fallait absolument mettre la main sur les carnets, car trouver les journaux de Salazar lui permettrait d'abandonner définitivement le corps du vieux sorcier pour ensuite aller reprendre à Ulric ce qui lui appartenait : son trône.

Cependant, durant l'élaboration de ses machinations, il n'avait pas pris en compte Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore n'avait jamais pensé que la sorcière qui ne portait pas Potter dans son cœur détériorerait son plan en le pointant encore plus du doigt. Le sorcier n'était pas naïf au point de croire que personne n'en serait venu à se poser les mêmes questions que la journaliste. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait de forts risques pour que certaines personnes en viennent à se poser les mêmes questions en apprenant le passé de Potter. Qu'ils lui reprocheraient, inévitablement, le sort du petit morveux.

Cependant, il avait pensé que cela prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour le confondre. De plus, depuis qu'il avait pris la place du vrai Albus Dumbledore, le Parasite Magique avait remarqué que les sorciers avaient une forte tendance à se mettre des œillères devant les yeux et de ne voir que ce qui les enchante et rien d'autre. Pour s'en rendre compte, il suffisait de regarder leur comportement vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Tous avaient refusé de croire à son retour même quand les indices étaient posés devant leurs yeux et qu'ils s'étaient cognés dessus violemment.

Et même maintenant, alors que plusieurs personnes l'avaient vue au sein même du ministère, la plus grande partie des sorciers doutaient encore de son retour. À commencer par leur propre ministre. Donc, son idée de libérer les Moldus responsables de l'éducation de Potter pour ensuite les livrer aux Aurors Moldus et après, diriger ces derniers vers le groupe qui avait acheté Potter à son oncle, était en soit très bonne. Cela aurait été un plan parfait sans l'intervention de Skeeter.

Tout en ruminant, le Parasite Magique se rendit dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Il passa son temps à chercher une solution à la catastrophe qui lui pendait au nez. Il lui fallait rapidement trouver une solution avant que l'on ne vienne lui demander des comptes sur Potter ou alors, les journaux de Salazar. Ces carnets étaient d'une importance capitale pour la suite de son plan. Il avait pensé avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour les dénicher, mais les événements ne semblaient pas être de son côté présentement.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert leur existence quand Potter avait ouvert la chambre des secrets en deuxième année pour porter secours à la plus jeune des Weasley, le Parasite Magique n'avait eu qu'un seul désir : mettre la main dessus, car avec eux, il était certain de trouver où se trouvait le cœur du dragon caché dans Poudlard. Quand Harry avait sauvé Ginny et que Fumseck avait décidé contre l'avis de Dumbledore, de partir aider Potter, ce dernier qui avait été alors obligé de se rendre sur place, avait découvert accidentellement, pourquoi Salazar Serpentard avait quitté si brusquement l'école de magie sans en avertir ses amis.

Il avait compris que les rumeurs sur une prétendue dispute entre le sorcier et ses compagnons au sujet de l'acceptation ou non des enfants de Moldus dans l'école, n'était que des affabulations. En fait, si le sorcier avait quitté l'école, c'était parce qu'il cachait un énorme secret à ses camarades. Et ce secret était qu'il était un enfant de dragon. Des êtres extrêmement rares. Lorsque le Parasite Magique avait pris la place du jeune Dumbledore, il avait été très étonné en découvrant qu'il y avait eu un sorcier possédant le don de parler aux serpents. Le Parasite Maique en avait été vraiment étonné, car c'était tout bonnement impossible à croire. Il avait donc pensé que ce n'était que des rumeurs sans fondement, car seuls les dragons et quelques-uns de leurs descendants avaient cette capacité.

Et d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, et il avait eu une très, très longue vie et possédait une excellente mémoire, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un dragon s'étant accouplé avec un sorcier. C'était prohibé pour eux. Et même, dans le cas très peu probable que cela se soit produit et qu'un tel enfant avait vu le jour ; les elfes seraient déjà partis à sa poursuite pour lui voler son cœur. En fait, il aurait été le premier à se lancer à sa poursuite, parce que le cœur d'un tel être était un joyau de grande valeur. Les dragons avaient été les plus puissantes créatures que Gaï avait engendré.

Ils avaient été très peu nombreux, mais possédaient une magie unique qui leur permettait de voir non seulement l'avenir, mais aussi de parfois le changer. C'étaient des êtres très intelligents, généreux et malheureusement pour eux, très crédules. Quand Gaï les a engendrés, elle les a privés de l'opportunité de se reproduire entre eux.

Cependant, comme elle ne tenait pas à leur complète extinction, elle leur avait offert la possibilité de prendre la forme de tous ses autres enfants afin de se perpétuer. Les dragons avaient donc pris la forme de plusieurs créatures magiques et s'étaient accouplés avec eux. Ils l'avaient fait avec presque toutes les entités du monde magique ou non, mis à part les Moldus et les sorciers, car Gaï les en avait défendus.

Il faut noter, que les enfants issus de ces accouplements, hérités généralement des dons de voyance de leurs parents ailés, mais pas tous. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, quand cette particularité a été connue, la convoitise avait suivi cette découverte. Les dragons et leurs enfants avaient alors été pris en chasse. Mais étant dotés de grand pouvoir, leur capture n'avait pas été des plus simple. Elle avait été presque impossible.

Malheureusement pour eux, un elfe noir était parvenu à découvrir le grand secret que gardaient les dragons et l'avait dévoilé à tous. Connaissant la grande naïveté de ces êtres, il en avait profité pour se lier d'amitié avec l'un d'eux, arrivant même à lui faire croire qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui.

Après être parvenu à gagner sa confiance et son amour, le dragon lui avait appris comment soumettre l'un d'eux ou un de leurs enfants. Pour cela, rien de bien compliquer, il fallait voler son cœur. Littéralement. Pour se faire, on devait convaincre l'être visé de lui confier la garde de celui-ci ou alors, parvenir à découvrir où il était caché celui-ci afin de le lui dérober. En effet, les dragons et leurs enfants naissaient sans cœur.

C'était pourquoi ils étaient quasiment invincibles. Ces derniers n'entraient en possession de cet organe, qu'à leur majorité. Et pour éviter qu'il ne soit détruit, ils les cachaient dans un endroit connu d'eux seul et protégé par une panoplie de sorts mortels. Un dragon ne révélait la localisation de cet emplacement qu'aux personnes en qui il avait la plus grande confiance ou à l'être aimé.

Quand l'elfe noir eut vent de cela, il s'était empressé de partager son savoir avec ses frères et sœurs après avoir volé au passage, le cœur du malheureux dragon. En ce temps-là, ceux qui parvenaient à s'emparer de l'un de ces organes pouvaient faire faire au dragon ou bien à un de ses enfants, tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il était dit qu'il était possible de faire revenir à la vie un mort grâce à lui. Mais cela n'avait jamais été encore prouvé. Voilà pourquoi les dragons cachaient leur cœur avec tant de soins. En dévoilant le secret des dragons à ses frères et sœurs, l'elfe noir avait scellé le sort de cette race.

On aurait pu penser qu'avec leurs grandes intelligences et sagesse, les dragons se seraient méfiés des elfes noirs après les premiers vols et la mise en esclavage des leurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Leur gentillesse et leur naïveté finissaient toujours par les perdre. Et ce fut à cause de cette trop grande bienveillance combinée à leur crédulité, que les dragons avaient fini par s'éteindre en se laissant mourir de chagrin après leur capture. La seule rescapée connue de la chasse aux dragons était la Devineresse. Elle seule était restée en vie après sa capture, personne ne savait pourquoi et comment.

Quand Dumbledore était allé chercher Potter avec Minerva et Snape, il avait trouvé une pièce dissimulée derrière une statue de Salazar. Et après s'être assuré que personne n'avait remarqué sa trouvaille, il était redescendu pour explorer la chambre cachée. À l'intérieur, il avait trouvé un bureau ainsi qu'une bibliothèque complètement vidée de son contenu. Il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant dans la pièce. Devant ce constat, il avait pensé avec raison et dépit, que Voldemort en était l'auteur.

Toutefois, en fouillant le bureau, il avait mis la main sur des pages de ce qui devait être un journal intime. Les pages étaient courtes et non datées. Et sur une de ces dernières, le Salazar regrettait de devoir quitter l'école et ses amis, car ils les aimaient beaucoup. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix parce qu'il croyait avoir été percé à jour par une personne au sein de l'école. Il ne disait pas clairement qui était cette personne, mais il avait expliqué pourquoi cet individu était à sa recherche. La personne le poursuivait pour deux raisons : en premier lieu, parce qu'il était un enfant de dragon ayant hérité du don de voyance et en second lieu, car il était le descendant du dernier prophète dragon et qu'il était en possession du cœur de son père.

Dumbledore avait été particulièrement intéressé par cette précision, car les dragons prophètes étaient différents des dragons voyants. Alors que les dragons voyants prédisaient uniquement l'avenir d'un individu précis, les dragons prophètes eux, avaient la capacité de prédire les moments clés de l'histoire qui allaient changer toute la planète aussi bien en mal, qu'en bien. Les prophètes avaient été peu nombreux. En fait, ils n'avaient été que trois. Eux seuls étaient parvenus à cacher leur cœur des elfes noirs, mais aussi aux autres elfes qui avaient rejoint ces derniers dans la chasse.

Néanmoins, ce qui intéressait le Parasite Magique n'était pas les capacités de prédiction d'avenir des prophètes, non, lui ce qu'il convoitait, c'était ce que le cœur du prophète pouvait faire. Il voulait s'emparer du pouvoir de résurrection de celui-ci afin de compléter la régénération de l'enveloppe charnelle de son jumeau magique et ramener celui-ci à la vie. Et ensemble, ils aller dominer le monde après l'avoir mis à feu et à sang.

LDD

Sariour se déplaçait rapidement. Il courait à travers un bois bien abondant. Après l'attaque mentale dont il venait d'être victime, suivre la piste de celui qui l'avait lancé en suivant les fluides magiques laissés par ceux-ci était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. L'elfe noir avait toujours été le meilleur pisteur de son clan. Très peu de ses compagnons auraient été capables de remonter la piste à partir des fluides magiques dus à une attaque émotionnelle. Habituellement, il fallait un objet imprimé de la magie de leurs proies pour parvenir à la traquer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas le Sariour. Lui, il lui suffisait de sentir une seule fois la magie de sa proie pour pouvoir la traquer. Voilà pourquoi il était le meilleur espion de son clan.

L'elfe noir suivit la piste toute la nuit. Au matin, il arriva devant un immense manoir protégé par une batterie de sortilèges toutes plus vicieux les unes que les autres. Si Sariour n'avait pas été un elfe, il n'aurait jamais pu voir la bâtisse et encore moins franchir les barrières qui la protégeaient. Le traqueur regarda la flopée de charmes en souriant ironiquement. À son avis, les propriétaires devaient être contre les visites surprises. Sariour prit le temps de penser à la marche à suivre. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'introduire à l'intérieur pour capturer le Drow et repartir avec lui sous terre. Normalement, et s'il n'avait pas tous ces doutes sur l'identité du présumé elfe noir, c'est ce qu'il aurait sans aucun doute fait. Mais comme il pensait que le Drow pouvait être un membre de sa famille, certainement l'enfant de l'enfant de sa défunte sœur, il ne savait pas quelle conduite suivre.

De plus, Sariour avait espoir que l'enfant de sa sœur soit aussi en vie. Il avait cet espoir, parce que, si le Drow qu'il poursuivait était bien le fils ou la fille de sa nièce ou de son neveu (personne ne connaît le sexe de l'enfant d'Ulric) peut-être que sa mère était auprès de lui. Ne sachant quoi faire, l'elfe noir se mit à faire les cent pas en se demandant quoi faire. Après dix minutes à se creuser la tête, Sariour décida de pénétrer dans le manoir, d'y faire un petit tour pour voir qui y était et ensuite, de prendre une décision. Il pénétra donc aussi discrètement qu'une ombre dans le manoir et le fouilla de la cave au grenier.

En passant devant les geôles, il sourit presque avec tendresse en voyant un Moldu cloué sur une table par une épée enchantée. Il reconnut immédiatement le sortilège utilisé sur l'homme et la magie du responsable. Il n'y avait plus de doute, le jeune elfe était bien de sa race. Maintenant, il lui fallait confirmer qu'il était bien un Drow, le roi légitime de tous les elfes de ce monde. Sariour poursuivit sa visite en dénombra une demi-douzaine de prisonniers ainsi qu'une quinzaine de sorciers dans les étages.

Il croisa au détour d'un couloir, un énorme serpent qui chassait des souris. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva aucune trace de sa nièce ou de son neveu dans le manoir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le tour du propriétaire, il se dirigea vers l'étage où il avait perçu un peu plus tôt la présence de deux elfes Sindars, d'un puissant sorcier à la magie très étrange et d'un jeune elfe noir, celui dont il était à la recherche. Sariour avait reconnu et identifié les elfes adultes grâce aux relents de leurs magies qui empreignaient le manoir et comme celle-ci n'avait pas le parfum végétal des elfes Sylvains ni l'arrogance qui émanait de la magie des elfes Noldors, il en avait déduit qu'ils devaient être des Sindars.

Tout en déplorant l'absence de sa nièce ou de son neveu, l'espion parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'étage. Mais alors qu'il franchissait la dernière marche, une colère inexplicable le prit brusquement. La force de celle-ci le mit à genoux. Alors qu'il luttait contre la rage qui se déversait en lui, cette dernière disparue d'un seul coup. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit sur Voldemort, Snape et Ohtar. Sans faire cas de la surprise qu'il ressentit en trouvant un elfe inconnu dans un de ses couloirs, Voldemort sortit instantanément sa baguette et la dirigea vers Sariour alors que Snape et son frère se mettaient en garde épées à la main.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans mon manoir ? Et plus important encore, comment y êtes-vous entré ? demanda Voldemort froidement.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, il faut retrouver mon fils avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, lui dit Snape sans quitter des yeux l'elfe Sylvain agenouillé dans le passage.

Que faisait un elfe Sylvain chez Voldemort ? Mais surtout, pourquoi a-t-il quitté sa forêt ?

Sariour qui avait conservé son déguisement d'elfe Sylvain se remit sur ses pieds en plongeant son regard dans celui de Snape. C'était donc lui le père du jeune elfe, se dit-il en le scrutant sous toutes les coutures sans faire cas de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Sariour n'avait pas peur de la baguette pointée dans sa direction par le sorcier à la magie étrange, car il se savait parfaitement capable de se défendre. Quant aux deux elfes, un seul pouvait lui tenir tête, et un court instant seulement. Donc, ce ne fut pas très étonnant s'il ne montra aucune peur face autres individus qui lui faisaient face.

_ Je sais où s'est rendu votre fils, dit-il tranquillement à Snape.

_ Comment le savez-vous et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

_ Je suis un traqueur, lui apprit alors Sariour.

_ Je ne pense pas. Les traqueurs appartenaient tous à la race des elfes noirs. Et à moins que je n'aie des problèmes de vue, vous n'en êtes pas un.

_ Et comme ça, est-ce que je m'y rapproche un peu ? demande-t-il avec moquerie en passant la main sur son visage.

_ Un elfe noir, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! s'exclama soudainement Ohtar. Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes censé avoir disparu.

_ Pourtant, le fils de votre compagnon en est un, lui dit Sariour.

_ Moi, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il fait dans mon manoir, dit Voldemort sa baguette toujours pointée vers Sariour.

_ Où se trouve mon fils ? demanda Snape avec empressement en coupant le mage. Il était tellement inquiet, qu'il ne pensa même pas à user de son lien avec lui pour le retrouver.

_ Du côté moldu d'après sa magie. Lui répondit Sariour obligeamment.

_ Par Merlin, qu'est-il allait faire là-bas ? demanda Snape paniqué. Le départ de son fils l'avait tellement bouleversé, qu'il avait de la peine à utiliser correctement son cerveau.

_ Certainement, dire bonjour à ses Moldus. Lui dit Voldemort négligemment.

_ Nous devons aller le chercher avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis. Vous, amenez-nous à lui, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Sariour.

_ Mais Fëanturi, c'est un elfe noir, dit Ohtar à son frère.

_ Je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'il est tant qu'il me conduit à mon fils.

_ Ne devenons-nous pas nous inquiéter de sa présence au manoir, tenta encore Ohtar.

_ Plus tard, nous verrons cela plus tard, petit frère. L'important est de retrouver Lómion avant que le vieux fou ne le découvre. Allons-y maintenant, finit-il en direction de l'elfe noir.

_ Je ne peux prendre avec moi qu'un seul d'entre vous, le prévient Sariour.

_ Cela sera moi alors, lui dit Snape.

_ Prenez ma main alors, lui dit l'espion en la lui tendant.

_ Est-ce bien prudent mon frère, de partir seul avec lui ? C'est un elfe noir sorti d'on ne sait où, nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance.

_ Je sais me défendre Ohtar, lui rétorqua sèchement Snape en se saisissant de la main qui lui était tendue.

À peine celle-ci entra en contact avec celle de Sariour, que tous deux disparurent silencieusement.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

 ** **NdA :**** Merci à **nana99** et à **merguez** pour vos com's. Ils sont très apprécié. ** **  
****

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Comme il faut s'y attendre, lorsque nous mettons un groupe d'hommes ensemble et les confinons au même endroit, il est inévitable qu'une poignée d'entre eux cherchent et arrivent à prendre le pas sur les autres. Et cela entraîne inévitablement un ordre social basé sur la dominance de l'autre au sein du groupe. Une nouvelle échelle sociale avec ses propres lois et valeurs. Une communauté basée sur la loi du plus fort.

Une chaîne alimentaire avec trois types d'hommes : Les Alphas, c'est-à-dire ceux qui dirigent et qui dictent les lois. Les Bêtas, ceux qui appliquent ces mêmes lois. Et les Omégas, ceux qui les subissent. Généralement, nous retrouvons ce type de structuration dans le milieu animalier, mais aussi dans l'univers carcéral. Dans le milieu pénitentiaire se trouvent des individus pas très recommandables et qui ne demandent qu'à se servir de vous de toutes les manières possibles pour atteindre leur jouissance en se fichant pas mal de vos avis et désirs.

Il faut noter qu'il existe deux types d'établissements pénitentiaires : les maisons d'arrêt qui accueillent les prévenus en détention provisoire (c'est-à-dire, en attente de jugement ou dont la condamnation qui n'est pas encore définitive), ainsi que les condamnés avec une peine n'excédant pas deux ans. Et les établissements pour peines qui accueillent les détenus ayant une longue peine et/ou présentant des risques pour les autres. Les établissements pour peines sont divisés en plusieurs centres : les centres de détention, les centres de semi-liberté, les centres pénitentiaires, les établissements pour mineurs, les établissements publics de santé nationale et les maisons centrales.

Les prévenues avec une longue peine sont alors réparties dans l'un de ces centres selon la gravité de leurs forfaits. Et parmi ces six centres, l'un n'est réservé qu'aux prisonniers les plus dangereux. Des prisonniers dont les crimes sont parfois si abominables que même les autres détenus ont peur d'eux. Généralement, ce centre n'accueillait que les personnes ayant déjà été condamnées à une lourde peine. Mais parfois, une petite erreur administrative fait que des personnes en attente de jugement soient placées par « erreur » en maison centrale. Ces pauvres bougres deviennent alors les jouets des pensionnaires, et à quelques exceptions près, ils ne survivent pas à une nuit dans l'établissement.

Et ce fut malencontreusement dans l'un de ces centres de détention que Vernon Dursley, l'ogre démoniaque du Privet Drive comme l'avait surnommée la presse moldue, avait été placé par « erreur ». La prison de Wandsworth était sans conteste l'une des plus célèbres et dangereuses prisons londoniennes. Connue pour la dureté de ses gardiens et pour la dangerosité de ses pensionnaires, cette prison n'était pas faite pour les faibles. Elle était faite pour les durs à cuire. Les hommes. Les vrais. Et en aucun cas pour les larves. Le pénitencier de Wandsworth n'accueillait que la crème de la crème des tueurs en séries, arnaqueurs, violeurs multirécidivistes, tueurs à gages, mafieux, etc... Vous l'aurez compris, que du beau monde en sommes.

Et comme tous les milieux carcéraux, Wandsworth possédait ses propres lois et valeurs. Dans cette maison de détention centrale, en plus des Alphas, Bêtas et Omégas, on retrouvait une quatrième catégorie : les Sous-hommes. Cette classe regroupait les personnes qui s'en étaient prises aux enfants. En général, les prisonniers n'aimaient pas ceux qui s'en prenaient aux enfants. Étrangement, pour la plupart d'entre eux, même les plus cruels et les plus pervers, les enfants étaient sacrés. Donc, quand ils apprenaient qu'un détenu était enfermé pour un crime lié à des gosses, ils prenaient un immense plaisir à lui faire regretter son acte ignoble en lui faisant subir les mêmes sévices et pire encore.

En principe, seuls les violeurs avaient droit à ce genre de traitement. Mais parfois, les actes que certains prisonniers perpétraient sur des enfants étaient si abominables, que les détenus se sentaient obligés de « faire justice » aux victimes. Toutefois, dans la plupart des cas, les prévenus ne savaient pas pour quelle raison leurs codétenus étaient incarcérés, ce qui les protégeait des autres. Le seul moyen qu'avaient les prisonniers de se tenir au courant de ce qui avait amené leurs voisins de cellules en prison était soit par la bouche de ce dernier, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Soit en payant ou en menaçant un gardien, ce qui était monnaie courante. Ou bien par les informations, ce qui était très rare, car seuls les cas vraiment sensationnels faisaient les Unes des journaux.

Malheureusement pour Vernon, son affaire en était une et elle avait été surmédiatisée. Et quand il arriva à Wandsworth, un comité d'accueil l'attendait dans les douches, le soir même. Une dizaine d'hommes l'attendait dans les douches et ils l'isolèrent du reste des prisonniers et des gardiens. Ensuite, un à un, ils abusèrent brutalement de lui de toutes les manières possibles en l'insultant de tous les noms. Lorsque leurs burnes furent vidées, les prisonniers utilisèrent un tuyau de métal pour le violer sauvagement avant de le battre avec sadisme. Lorsque les hommes quittèrent les douches, Vernon était presque mort. Si le pauvre homme était toujours de ce monde, il le doit à l'intervention d'une nouvelle recrue qui donna l'alerte lorsqu'il le trouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard baignant dans son sang et respirant avec peine.

Devant la gravité de son état, Vernon fut conduit à l'infirmerie en urgence. L'homme avait plusieurs côtes cassées, dont une qui avait percé un poumon. Il avait perdu une grande partie de ses dents, son bras droit et ses deux jambes avaient été brisés, son visage était tuméfié, et son anus complètement déformé et déchiré. On avait aussi tenté de lui couper le sexe sans résultat. Cependant, la façon dont l'auteur de la tentative s'y était pris pour l'émasculer avait fait que Vernon ne pourrait jamais plus utiliser son organe génital. Le Moldu était dans un état critique et sa vie, malgré toutes les tentatives des médecins pour le sauver, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Un fil très fin et très fragile. Les médecins du pénitencier n'avaient aucun espoir sur un éventuel rétablissement. Il avait donc été décidé de ne pas le déplacer dans un hôpital, car il ne survivrait pas au trajet.

LDD

Suite à son brusque départ du manoir de Voldemort, Harry apparut dans un coin reculé et caché des regards Moldus de Hyde Park. Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait remarqué, le jeune elfe, sous l'influence de la colère qui grondait sourdement en lui, se laissa guider par sa magie afin de localiser l'objet de son courroux. Il commença par penser à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un membre de sa famille en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, avant de prendre une grande et profonde respiration. Il inspira ensuite lentement par le nez tout en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, il fit le vide dans sa tête. Seule l'image de Vernon Dursley y demeura.

Sa magie le guidait dans ses démarches avec tendresse. L'elfe noir suivit religieusement ses indications sans se poser de questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calqua sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. Lorsque son cœur et sa respiration furent en parfaite harmonie, une carte mentale de Londres et de ses alentours se désigna dans l'esprit de Harry. Le jeune elfe eut peur de l'apparition et se recula de deux pas. Il faillit même perdre sa concentration, mais sa magie le rassura. Après que sa magie l'eut tranquillisé sur le phénomène, Harry continua à suivre les directives de celle-ci. Après cinq minutes de concentration, des milliers de petites lumières apparurent sur la carte mentale. Ils étaient de trois couleurs. Rouge, blanc et bleu. Le rouge était la couleur dominante du trio.

Le jeune elfe comprit instantanément à quoi les lumières servaient. C'était comme si cette connaissance avait été gravée au fer rouge dans ses gènes et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la saisir. Les points représentaient la population londonienne. Les couleurs elles, elles étaient là pour lui indiquer de qui il s'agissait. Le rouge pour les Moldus, le blanc pour les animaux et le bleu pour les sorciers. S'il y avait eu des elfes ou des créatures magiques dans le monde moldu, les couleurs auraient été autres. Il y aurait eu du vert pour les elfes et de l'or pour les créatures magiques. Sans s'attarder là-dessus, Harry poursuivit sa tâche.

À l'aide de sa magie, l'elfe noir fit disparaître les points qui représentaient les animaux et les sorciers. Après leur disparition, il ne resta que du rouge sur la carte. Mais même avec le retrait des deux autres couleurs, le rouge était bien trop important. Comment allait-il parvenir à retrouver son oncle parmi tous ces Moldus, se demanda Harry avec frustration ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre dans le plus proche commissariat de police pour demander où avait été placé le porc ! « _Faites-moi confiance, je vous promets que vous allez avoir votre revanche, retentit une douce voix à l'intérieur même de la tête de Harry._ » Après cette promesse, la voix expliqua au jeune elfe comment retrouver son oncle au milieu de tous les Moldus.

Suivant les directives de la voix, Harry visualisa plusieurs cercles dans son esprit. Quand ce fut fait, il classa les points rouges par sexe. Ensuite, il fit disparaître tous ceux qui représentaient des femmes. Quand il n'eut plus de femmes, il regroupa les hommes par tranche d'âge. Cela fait, il efface tous les cercles représentant les individus de moins de trente ans et de plus de cinquante ans. Après quoi, toujours en suivant les instructions de sa magie, il noircit tous ceux qui contenaient des hommes en pleine forme physique et ceux de petite ou d'une trop grande taille. De cette façon, il élimina une grande partie des points. À la fin, il n'en resta qu'une centaine tout au plus.

L'elfe visualisa alors une image de son oncle. Quand il eut une parfaite représentation mentale de Vernon Dursley en tête, il la compara avec le reste des points. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour parvenir à retrouver le point qui s'accordait avec l'image mentale de Vernon. Après avoir localisé son oncle, Harry transplana sans tarder sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il transplanait sans connaitre les lieux où il se rendait. En fait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il transplanait tout court. Avant de partir, la voix le rassura une nouvelle fois. Pendant le voyage qui le menait à la prison où était détenu Vernon, la voix dans sa tête lui expliqua qu'avec le temps et de l'entraînement, il allait lui être plus facile de retrouver les gens en utilisant cette méthode. Elle apprit aussi au jeune elfe toujours sous l'emprise de la colère que le pouvoir dont il venait d'user lui venait du clan de sa grand-mère, les Exécuteurs.

Harry apparut directement dans l'infirmerie de la prison. Et après avoir jeté des coups d'œil curieux sur son environnement, il repéra Vernon étendu sur un lit. Un bip répétitif provenait d'une machine branchée sur lui. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers lui et constata avec horreur son piteux état. En comprenant la gravité de la situation, la colère qui faisait toujours rage au fond de lui explosa. Il était hors de question que l'ordure meurt si facilement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour assister à la mort de cette pourriture ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le laisse mourir ! Il n'avait pas suffisamment payé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il puisse mourir en paix. Non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

Et suivant ce que lui dicta son instinct, Harry posa la main au niveau de la cage thoracique de Vernon sans toutefois entrer en contact avec la peau du Moldu. Fermant les yeux, il entonnant un sortilège de magie très noire dans une langue très ancienne et aux sonorités musicales. Alors qu'il récitait le charme, les contours d'un cœur à la couleur orange se dessinèrent dans l'espace qui séparait la paume de la main de l'elfe et la poitrine de Vernon.

Quand l'organe eut assez de consistances, il se mit à battre lentement avant de se synchroniser avec celui de l'homme. Au moment où la synchronisation des deux organes fut parfaite, le cœur orange se glissa dans le corps du mourant. Celui-ci fut entouré brièvement par un halo vert avant de disparaître. Le jeune elfe eut alors un sourire sadique et cruel en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. L'émeraude de ses prunelles prit pendant un bref instant, l'éclat pourpre du sang avant de disparaître. Harry posa ensuite ses doigts sur la joue tuméfiée de Vernon. Il fit de lents allers-retours sur celle-ci. Le geste était presque tendre, presque comme celui d'un amant.

_ À présent, tu es tout à moi... et je vais prendre un grand plaisir à te rendre au centuple ce que tu m'as si gracieusement prodigué.

_ Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de merde, t'es quoi et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? retentit soudainement une voix entre l'émerveillement et la peur.

Le jeune elfe ouvrit les yeux à cette exclamation. Avant de se tourner vers l'auteur du juron, il prit le temps de jeter un regard satisfait sur le gros Moldu. Ce fut seulement après qu'il accorda son attention au gêneur. L'elfe n'était pas effrayé. Il était plutôt amusé par l'expression de l'individu. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années en uniforme. D'après son costume, Harry en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir certainement d'un gardien de la prison.

L'homme avait l'air complètement envoûté par l'apparition qui se dressait si effrontément devant lui. Pourtant, parallèlement à cette fascination, Harry pouvait sentir la peur qui dégoulinait du gardien. Elle était douce, attirante et tellement délicieuse, qu'elle remua en Harry un instinct primitif, animal même, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour se jeter sur le Moldu. La peur de l'homme excita l'elfe comme une mouche devant du miel. Harry voulait jouer avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nagini le faisait avec ses proies. C'était réellement exquis.

L'elfe en était même venu à oublier, pour un instant, Vernon et son envie de vengeance sur lui. Ce qui l'anima à ce moment-là fut bien plus fort que tous ses autres sentiments. Il voulait faire couler le sang du gardien et rien ne pouvait le détourner de ce désir. Il voulait le traquer dans l'enceinte de la prison et s'amuser avec lui avant de subtilement prendre sa vie. Le désir qu'il éprouva à cet instant-là fut ressenti par tous les occupants de la prison. Les gardiens, sous l'emprise de ce désir, ouvrirent les portes des cellules et sans explication, ils se jetèrent sur les prisonniers sans défense.

Certains parvinrent à tuer les occupants des cellules où ils se rendirent, alors que d'autres furent tués par les prévenus. Un carnage sanguinaire commença au cœur de la prison. Tandis que les occupants du pénitencier s'entre-tuaient impitoyablement, l'elfe qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait s'avança lentement, tel un félin, vers sa proie.

_ Je suis un ange, mentit Harry en souriant angéliquement au gardien. Le cœur du garde rata un battement devant le sourire de l'elfe. Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? demanda ensuite Harry en s'approchant un peu plus de l'homme complètement captivé par lui.

_ Quand tu veux mon mignon, répondit le gardien en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Alors même qu'il disait cette phrase, son pantalon se gonflait à chaque pas que faisait Harry.

_ Alors, essaye de m'échapper, petite souris, lui dit Harry, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

_ Mais je ne veux pas t'échapper, geignit le gardien.

_ Si tu parviens à me distancer, j'exaucerai tous tes désirs, l'aguicha Harry.

_ Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ?

_ Oui, tout ce que tu veux, lui assura l'elfe dont les yeux brillaient de convoitise et d'anticipation.

_ Dans ce cas, dit le gardien avant de détaler en vitesse.

L'elfe donna cinq minutes d'avance à l'homme avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Un rire effrayant se fit entendre alors qu'il courait à la suite de celui-ci. Durant sa course, ses ongles ainsi que ses dents s'allongèrent anormalement.

LDD

Severus et Sariour arrivèrent dans le parc où était apparu Harry, mais celui-ci était déjà parti pour la prison. Snape grogna de frustration de l'avoir loupé de si peu.

_ Nous l'avons manqué de peu, lui dit Sariour. Mais je vais le retrouver dans un instant. Laissez-moi une minute pour me concentrer.

_ Dépêchez-vous dans ce cas, je crains pour sa sécurité.

_ Si votre fils est bien un elfe noir, je ne vois pas de quoi vous devez avoir peur pour lui, dit Sariour sereinement.

_ Même s'il l'est, ce n'est qu'un adolescent qui vient de recevoir son héritage. Et il ne sait pas encore se servir de sa nouvelle magie, lui dit Snape grognon.

_ C'est un elfe noir, se contenta de redire Sariour avec arrogance. Si vous deviez vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un, c'est de la personne qui l'a mise dans un tel état, car d'après ce que j'ai ressenti avant son départ, il bouillait de rage.

_ Raison de plus pour le retrouver rapidement. Parce que s'il ne se contrôle pas, il risque de faire quelque chose qui va attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur lui. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que ce vieux fou manipulateur retrouve sa trace.

_ C'est étrange, dit soudainement l'elfe noir après quelques minutes de concentrations. Il avait l'air très troublé et un peu apeuré en disant cela.

\- Quoi ? demanda avec inquiétude Snape.

_ La magie de votre fils vient de changer.

_ Comment ça, changer ?

_ Elle vient de s'assombrir.

_ La magie des elfes noirs n'est-elle pas sombre habituellement ? demanda Snape.

_ Oui, mais pas à un tel degré.

_ Est-ce déjà arrivé avant ? demanda Snape.

_ Une seule fois dans l'histoire de notre race. Et d'après ce que nos enseignants nous ont appris mes frères et moi, cela n'augure rien de bon. Pour personne.

_ Je ne comprends pas, qui était cet elfe et que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ L'elfe à qui c'est arrivé a perdu l'esprit et a bien failli mener le monde à sa destruction. Et sans l'intervention d'un dragon, il serait parvenu à ses fins. D'après ce que j'ai appris durant les leçons d'histoire, la noirceur qui s'était infiltrée dans sa magie a rongé lentement son cœur et l'a corrompu. Pour survivre, il avait été obligé de se nourrir du cœur, du corps et de la magie de jeunes elfes afin d'empêcher que son corps ne pourrisse.

_ Qui était-ce ? demanda Snape.

_ Son nom a été banni de nos histoires.

_ Et mon fils présente les mêmes signes avant coureurs que cet elfe, dit avec effroi Snape.

_ Exactement.

_ Peut-on stopper l'empoisonnement ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils finisse comme lui.

_ Il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen de le stopper. La seule solution que nous avons pour empêcher que cela n'arrive est de tuer les elfes contaminés dès l'apparition des premiers signes.

_ Je ne laisserais personne assassiner mon fils, dit Snape avec assurant et détermination.

_ S'il est qui je pense qu'il est, je vous aiderai à le protéger, lui assura Sariour avant d'ajouter : c'est bon, je viens de le retrouver. Prenez ma main, ordonna-t-il ensuite en la tendant à un Snape distrait. Celui-ci prit la main et ils disparurent.

Comme Harry, ils apparurent dans l'infirmerie de la prison. Mais une fois de plus, Harry n'était plus là. Snape jeta un coup d'œil haineux dans la direction de Vernon avant de suivre l'elfe noir qui lui faisait signe. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient avec prudence dans la prison à la suite d'Harry, les deux elfes furent pris par le désir de meurtre qui avait envahi le pénitencier. Mais grâce à leurs années d'entraînements, ils parvinrent avec beaucoup d'efforts à réprimer celui-ci.

Sariour, qui suivait le chemin qu'avait emprunté Harry pour traquer sa proie, commençait à ressentir de la peur. L'émotion était si rarissime pour lui, qu'il ne l'a reconnue pas immédiatement. Pour l'elfe noir, un tel sentiment était incongru. Habituellement, c'était les autres qui avaient peur de lui, pas le contraire. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait fini son apprentissage et même bien avant la fin de celui-ci, il n'avait que très, très rarement éprouvé cette émotion. La peur était une chose que très peu d'elfes noirs connaissaient. Cette race en était comme immunisée, car ils ne craignaient pas la mort. Elle était une amie pour eux et non une ennemie.

Mais curieusement, en se rapprochant de la position de son peut-être petit neveu, Sariour sentait la peur s'infiltrer sournoisement en lui. Il ne savait d'où elle venait exactement, car, dans sa tête, c'était le calme absolu. Si ses mains ne s'étaient pas mises à trembler légèrement, que son cœur n'avait pas si brusquement accéléré et qu'une l'irrépressible envie de faire demi-tour ne l'avait pas taraudé à chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'elfe noir n'aurait pas remarqué cette dernière. Mais malgré tous les bouleversements inhabituels qui secouaient son organisme, l'Exécuteur poursuivit son chemin.

_ Le ressentez-vous, vous aussi ? demanda Snape subitement.

_ Oui, lui répondit Sariour les dents serrées.

_ Savez-vous ce que cela peut être ?

_ Je pense que c'est la peur du Moldu qui se trouve en compagnie de votre fils.

_ Comment se fait-il que nous parvenions à la ressentir aussi aisément ?

_ C'est parce que votre fils la projette sur nous inconsciemment.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Comment fait-il ça ?

_ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Empathes ?

_ Oui, mais je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus dans ce monde. Ils ont disparu en même temps que les Dragons.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que votre enfant en soit un.

_ Comment cela est-il possible ? Je pensais que c'était un pouvoir héréditaire et aucun membre de ma famille n'en était un.

_ Et celle de votre compagne ? demanda Sariour avec intérêt.

_ Que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé ! murmura Snape en grimaçant.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ La famille de votre dame, l'était-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Snape après un silence. Promesse avait été magiquement adoptée par une famille sorcière. Cette adoption avait changé complètement son apparence. Et avant que mon fils n'entre en possession de son héritage, je ne savais pas de quelle race elle était, se surprit à dire Snape. Ce qui était étrange, car habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à se confier au premier venu.

_ C'est donc pour cela que je ne suis pas parvenu à la retrouver, chuchota Sariour pour lui-même.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne n'ai pas très bien entendu.

Avec la peur qui courrait en lui, Snape avait des difficultés à saisir les paroles chuchotées, ce qui n'était pas le cas normalement.

_ Rien d'important. Dites-moi, demanda ensuite Sariour.

_ Oui ?

_ Avez-vous gardé contact avec votre compagne après la naissance de votre fils ?

_ Je n'ai pas quitté Promesse, dit Snape froidement offusqué par la question.

_ Alors, c'est elle qui vous a quitté, dit simplement Sariour sans aucune délicatesse.

_ Promesse ne m'aurait jamais quitté de son plein gré, elle m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. Cria presque Snape.

Ce qui était un comble pour lui. Sa femme était un sujet très délicat pour lui, même après toutes ces années.

_ Oh, vous faites partie de ces elfes-là, dit Sariour avec ce qui semblait à s'y méprendre à du dégout et aussi certainement de la pitié.

L'elfe noir, même s'il avait aimé sa défunte sœur, avait, tout comme quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des elfes, de la répugnance pour les elfes dits : amoureux. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui animait les pauvres malheureux qui étaient touchés par cette maladie incurable et mortelle. Car, comment expliquer autrement le besoin absurde que les victimes de cette ignominie éprouvaient à vouloir demeurer le restant de leur vie avec une seule personne ? Les elfes n'étaient pas faits pour cela. Quand il pensait que certains poussaient même l'idiotie jusqu'à se donner la mort après la perte de leur compagnon ou compagne comme ces stupides Veelas, c'était vraiment risible.

Chez les elfes noirs, les seuls individus qui se devaient de rester avec le même elfe jusqu'à la mort étaient leur Roi et Reine ainsi que leurs Seigneurs et leurs Matrones. Et ils ne le faisaient que par obligation, et non par amour. Jamais par amour. Quoi que, sa défunte sœur avait été touchée par la maladie après son union avec Ulric, leur roi. Mais cela était arrivé bien des années après l'union. Sariour en avait été très attristé quand elle lui avait annoncé, toute joyeuse, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son époux. Pourtant, il avait caché sa tristesse à cette dernière. Après le départ de sa sœur ce jour-là, Sariour avait couru dans le premier temple de Klaine, le dieu des elfes noirs, pour l'implorer de ne pas laisser une telle chose lui arriver à lui aussi. L'elfe ne savait pas si le Dieu avait écouté ou exaucé sa prière, mais il n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de cette plaie. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de sa nièce.

_ Vous m'écoutez ? demanda Snape fortement et avec irritation.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sariour n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui adressait la parole.

_ Vous disiez ? demanda-t-il sans s'excuser pour son manque d'attention.

_ Je vous disais que ma femme avait été tuée quelques jours après avoir accouché de notre fils.

_ Lalwendë est morte, demanda avec tristesse Sariour.

_ Qui est Lalwendë, demanda Snape qui ne comprenait pas ce que la mort d'une elfe dont il ne connaissait pas venait faire dans la conversation.

_ Si mes soupçons sont exacts, c'était le nom de votre femme comme vous le dites. Celui que la Devineresse lui a donné deux jours avant sa naissance.

_ Vous connaissiez Promesse, demanda avec incrédulité Snape.

_ Pas exactement, mais oui.

_ Comment ça pas exactement ?

_ Si j'ai raison, c'était l'enfant de ma sœur.

_ Votre nièce ? Ma Promesse ?

_ Oui, en effet, confirma l'elfe.

_ Je n...

Sariour ne sut pas ce que Snape s'était apprêté à dire, car une déflagration de magie venait de se faire sentir. La déflagration fut suivie par un cri de rage et d'une explosion. Les murs se mirent à trembler alors que de la poussière tombait du plafond. Deux autres explosions suivirent la première de très près. Des morceaux du plafond tombèrent à quelques millimètres des deux elfes. Des cris de terreurs et de douleurs s'élevèrent d'un peu partout à la fois. Un second hurlement de colère, mais cette fois-ci, accompagnait l'émotion, s'éleva dans la prison. La peur qui avait envahi les corps des deux elfes fut remplacée par la colère, la haine même. Mais que se passait-il ?

Qu'arrivait-il à son fils ? se demanda Snape en s'élançant vers l'avant. Il utilisa sa rapidité d'elfe pour se rendre dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris orageux de son enfant. Maintenant que la peur l'avait quitté, le maître des potions ne fut pas long à franchir la distance qui le séparait de son fils. Il était suivi de très près par Sariour. Les deux elfes ne tardèrent pas à déboucher dans un couloir qui les amena aux douches. Snape se tétanisa complètement en découvrant ce qui était à l'origine de la soudaine montée de haine de son enfant. Devant lui, faisant fièrement face à son fils, se dressait Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait un sourire de pur contentement qui étirait ses lèvres.

_ Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je te cherche Harry ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de réprimande. Je commençais même à me dire que la chance m'avait abandonné, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Je suis si heureux que l'article de cette petite gourde soit parvenu à te faire sortir de ton trou. Je vais enfin en finir avec toi, agaçante petite épine, dit-il au jeune elfe avec jubilation. Je ne sais pas comment ta mère a pu survivre à ma malédiction pour pouvoir te mettre au monde, mais crois moi mon petit neveu, je vais t'envoyer la rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

_ JE VAIS TE TUER, hurla en retour Harry avant de faire apparaître une épée à la manche en forme de dragon dans sa main droite.

Son corps fut recouvert d'un manteau de ténèbres alors que ses cheveux se dressaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Le corps de l'elfe se courba dans une position étrange. Il était à mi-chemin entre l'homme et l'animal. Son visage se transforma complètement. Il devint d'une laideur effrayante alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge flamboyant. De la bave dégoulinait entre d'énormes crocs qui avaient pris la place de ses dents. Il était effrayant. Ses doigts griffus se raffermirent sur la garde de son épée avec tant de force, que cela lui blessa la paume de sa main.

Mais l'elfe n'y fit pas la moindre attention. Il était concentré sur Dumbledore qui n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Le sourire narquois du directeur fit perdre le peu de conscience qu'avait la chose qu'était devenu Harry. Et avec une vitesse incroyable, il fonça sur le Parasite Magique qui éclata de rire en levant devant lui, en direction de la bête qui fonçait sur lui tel un taureau, une baguette magique qui se transforma en une superbe épée noire dont la lame présentait une ondulation sur les deux tranchants. L'épée brilla une seconde, puis un rayon vert sortit de la lame et se dirigea droit vers la poitrine de Harry.

_ NON ! fut le hurlement qui sortit des lèvres de Snape alors qu'il se plaçait entre le sort et son fils.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Dumbledore passa une heure à se demander comment se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il venait de se mettre. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire retirer le poste de directeur de Poudlard avant d'avoir retrouvé les carnets de Salazar, mais il lui était aussi impossible de retourner auprès de ses alliés. Si ces derniers venaient à découvrir ce qu'il envisageait de faire, il était certain de perdre leur soutien. Pire, ils allaient tous se retourner contre lui et tenter de le tuer pour son acte. Les clans n'étaient pas tendres avec ceux de son espèce. Voilà pourquoi il leur avait menti et caché la vérité sur ce qu'il allait faire après avoir repris sa place sur le trône et s'être débarrassé de son frère.

Tout en cherchant une solution à son problème, le Parasite Magique se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à sa situation actuelle. Tout avait commencé une centaine d'années plus tôt, lorsque son père, l'ancien roi avait annoncé devant l'assembler des clans que la Devineresse avait proclamée son jeune fils Ulric, successeur au trône à la place de son fils ainé, ArhaKa. À l'annonce de son père, l'elfe noir s'était senti trahi et dépossédé par son père et la Devineresse. Cette annonce n'était qu'une injustice pure et simple, car contrairement au système des clans pour désigner un Seigneur et une Matrone, le futur roi était et devait toujours être le fils ainé de l'actuel roi. Cela avait toujours été le cas depuis l'apparition du premier roi des elfes noirs mille ans plus tôt. Alors, pourquoi la Devineresse avait-elle voulu changer cela ? Arhaka n'était pas parvenu à le comprendre.

Une rage orageuse et une haine sauvage à l'encontre de son jeune frère s'étaient élevées à l'intérieur du corps de l'elfe noir. Pourtant, l'aîné n'avait rien laissé paraitre de tout cela. Il avait fait un sourire qu'il avait voulu serein à son frère, mais qui était en réalité crispé. Après que son jeune frère lui ait volé ce qui lui revenait de droit, ArhaKa avait lutté pendant une dizaine d'années avec sa rancune avant de la laisser exploser. Au début, l'elfe en avait voulu à la Devineresse pour avoir ordonné le changement, puis à son père de ne pas s'y être opposé avant de reporter toute sa haine envers son frère. En effet, avec le temps, ArhaKa s'était convaincu que si la Devineresse avait choisi son frère pour devenir le futur roi des elfes noirs, c'était parce que ce dernier avait dû manigancer tout cela.

Et si son père n'avait rien dit à ce changement, c'était parce que ce dernier avait toujours porté plus d'intérêt à son jeune fils qu'à son ainé. Donc, dans sa logique, c'était Ulric le responsable de tous ses malheurs, car depuis le changement d'héritier, le comportement des autres envers lui avait changé. Finis le respect que tous lui devaient et bonjour aux moqueries en tout genre. Certains elfes étaient même allés jusqu'à l'attaquer pour se venger de certaines choses qu'ArhaKa leur avait faites dans le passé et dont ils n'avaient pu se venger. Heureusement pour l'elfe, en tant que futur héritier, il avait eu droit aux meilleurs entrainements qu'un elfe pouvait rêver d'avoir. De ce fait, il était parvenu à vaincre ses adversaires sans trop de difficultés et avec un minimum de blessures.

Cette attaque avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé le vase. Fou de rage, l'elfe était allé voir son père et avait demandé à ce qu'il revienne sur sa décision. C'était lui qui devait devenir le nouveau roi des elfes comme le voulait la coutume et non son frère cadet. Et qu'importe ce qu'avait dit la Devineresse, les lois étaient les lois. Comme son père avait refusé d'accéder à sa requête, ArhaKa avait porté l'affaire devant le conseil des clans. Il avait alors été décidé que le titre d'héritier allait se jouer dans une arène comme il était courant de le faire avec les Seigneurs et les Matrones. Ainsi Ulric et ArhaKa avaient dû combattre devant l'ensemble des clans pour la place d'héritier.

Le jour de l'affrontement, Ulric qui ne voulait pas se battre pour le titre avait proposé de laisser la place à son frère. Suite à sa proposition, son père, sa mère et le reste des clans l'avaient regardé avec répugnance. Qu'un elfe noir refuse de combattre était tout simplement inacceptable. Faisant fi du refus de son jeune fils, le roi avait ordonné le début de l'affrontement. Sans qu'Ulric ne puisse y faire quelque chose, les deux elfes avaient engagé la bataille. Ulric avait fait le minimum dans l'espoir que son frère ainé le vainque rapidement pour récupérer son titre.

Mais quand on s'était aperçu de ce qu'il faisait, le roi avait ordonné à ce qu'on lui ôte l'envie de se jouer d'eux. Une dizaine de guerriers étaient alors descendus dans l'arène et avaient passés à tabac Ulric. L'elfe avait fini par s'évanouir sous la force des coups qui lui avaient été portés. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, son père leur avait dit que s'il ne se battait pas pour de bon, il allait ordonner leur mise à mort à tous les deux et utiliser une vieille et dangereuse potion pour mettre leur mère enceinte afin qu'elle lui procure un nouvel héritier pour les remplacer. Le roi avait ajouté que la reine allait perdre la vie en lui donnant cet héritier. Donc, s'il ne voulait pas avoir la mort d'eux trois sur la conscience, il avait tout intérêt à se battre et à gagner, parce que s'il venait à faire exprès de perdre, il allait lui faire regretter.

La peur au ventre pour sa mère et son frère, Ulric avait donné tout ce qu'il avait et était sortie vainqueur de l'affrontement in extremis en profitant d'une seconde de doute de son frère. Vaincu et humilié, ArhaKa avait quitté le monde souterrain et s'était réfugié à la surface. Et pendant vingt ans, il avait vécu comme un miséreux. Puis un jour, lassé de voyager, il avait élu domicile dans une forêt. ArhaKa ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était installé dans cette forêt, mais un jour, alors qu'il était à la chasse, il fit la rencontre d'un jeune elfe de la surface. Ce dernier, en le voyant, contrairement à ses semblables, ne s'était pas enfui. Bien au contraire, il s'était approché de lui avec un sourire et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait à la surface loin des siens. Le premier réflexe d'Arhaka avait été de l'envoyer bouler, mais quelque chose en lui l'en avait empêché.

Et au lieu de le tuer ou de lui tourner le dos, il s'était entendit dire : j'ai été chassé en quelque sorte de mon royaume. Le nouvel arrivant lui avait demandé de développer. Et naturellement, sans la moindre méfiance, l'elfe noir avait raconté toute son histoire à l'inconnu. À la fin de son récit, l'inconnu l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait fait un gros câlin sans dire un mot. Ensuite, il était parti, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le lendemain, en se promenant dans la forêt, ArhaKa avait eu la surprise de trouver l'elfe qui l'attendant assit sur la branche d'un arbre. Lorsqu'il avait vu, l'elfe noir l'avait rejoint en marchant un peu plus vite que la normale. Ils avaient ensuite marché en silence. Ce rituel s'était perpétué durant plusieurs semaines.

Puis, un jour, avant de le quitter, l'elfe dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, l'avait embrassé chastement sur les lèvres et s'était enfui. Après cela, ArhaKa ne l'avait plus revu pendant une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle l'elfe noir avait fini par comprendre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très forts et inédits pour lui, envers son nouvel ami. Au début craignant d'avoir attrapé la maladie appelée « amour », ArhaKa avait tout fait pour chasser cette dernière de son cœur et de son esprit. Mais rien n'y avait fait. L'absence de l'elfe lui pesait sur le cœur et il n'avait qu'une envie, le retrouver, l'embrasser et lui avouer.

Comme si l'objet de ses pensées avait lu dans son esprit, celui-ci fut de retour deux jours plus tard. ArhaKa avait mis à exécution ses plans. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait couru vers lui, l'avait pris dans une étreinte à l'étouffer, l'avait embrassé à en perdre le souffle avant de lui déclarer sa flamme et de lui répéter encore et encore combien il lui avait manqué. Et après une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable où il avait découvert avec fascination et incrédulité le corps hors-norme de son amant, celui-ci lui avait avoué être l'enfant d'un dragon. Fëanor, de son nom, était en fait l'enfant de l'enfant d'un Dragon. Et lui, ArhaKa, était son jumeau magique. Son âme sœur en quelque sorte. Fëanor était à sa recherche depuis maintenant deux cents ans. C'était un miracle s'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Après cette déclaration, Fëanor lui avait parlé d'une cérémonie qui devait les lier tous les deux, et cela, à jamais. Cette cérémonie devait augmenter leur magie et permettre à son amant de mettre à l'abri son cœur de dragon. Cependant, durant la cérémonie, quelque chose avait mal tourné et Fëanor était tombé malade. Une maladie mortelle que rien ne pouvait soigner. Décidé à tout faire pour lui venir en aide, ArhaKa avait jeté un sortilège se stase sur son amour afin de ralentir le mal pendant qu'il partait à la recherche d'un remède. Afin que personne ne puisse le retrouver, il avait placé le corps de ce dernier dans une grotte au fin fond d'une montagne.

Ensuite, se disant que s'il voulait trouver un remède pour son amant, il devait retourner au royaume souterrain pour demander de l'aide à son père. À ce moment-là, les envies de gouverner d'ArhaKa étaient loin de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était sauver son amour et vivre avec lui loin de tous. Plein d'espoir, l'elfe noir avait mis sa fierté de côté et était allé demander de l'aide à son père. Plus précisément aux clans des Vipères et des Guérisseurs. Toutefois, l'espoir d'ArhaKa fut anéanti quand son père lui refusa son aide. Le roi ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre au travail plusieurs de ses inventeurs et guérisseurs dans la recherche d'un remède qui ne touchait qu'un seul elfe, un elfe de la surface qui plus, alors que ces derniers avaient des choses bien plus urgentes à faire.

Fou de colère et de chagrin, ArhaKa était retourné à la surface pour tenter de trouver de l'aide auprès des elfes de la surface. Une fois encore, il s'était trouvé devant un refus catégorique. Personne ne voulait venir en aide à un elfe noir. Un elfe mis au ban de la société par son propre peuple et son roi lui-même. Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'ArhaKa commençait à désespérer, un elfe Sindar lui vint en aide. Ensemble, ils avaient travaillé pendant un an sur un remède. Un remède horrible, mais qui était le seul qui semblait pouvoir marcher. Celui-ci consistait à se nourrir de la vie d'autres créatures ainsi que de leurs congénères. L'elfe Sindar avait proposé de se servir des créatures magiques que les sorciers et les elfes utilisaient dans leurs potions, mais la magie de ces derniers n'était pas suffisamment forte pour soigner son amant. Il fallait plus de magie pour permettre à son compagnon de survivre.

Ce fut alors que le futur Parasite Magique avait eu l'idée de retourner sous terre pour prendre le trône à son frère qui venait de monter sur ce dernier et en profiter pour éliminer son père par la même occasion. L'elfe avait dans l'idée de déclarer la guerre et d'utiliser les prisonniers comme remède pour son compagnon. Cependant, alors qu'il avait tout mis en place pour mener à bien son plan, l'elfe qui lui était venu en aide l'avait trahi et avait prévenu son frère du danger. Ce dernier avait été torturé, puis mis à mort en remerciement pour les avoir prévenus du danger. Comme ArhaKa avait tissé un lien magique de frère d'âmes entre lui et l'elfe qui l'avait trahi, celui-ci avait senti la mort de ce dernier comme s'il s'était agi de la sienne.

Un lien magique fraternel ou d'amitié était presque aussi puissant et intime qu'un lien d'âme sœur. Et même si celui-ci n'entrainait pas la mort de l'autre, la souffrance due à la perte de l'autre était tout aussi forte. Blessé et affaibli par la mort et la trahison de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, ArhaKa n'avait rien pu faire quand la garde royale, les Exécuteurs de son frère étaient venus le chercher. Il avait été incapable de se défendre quand ces derniers lui avaient ouvert le ventre en deux, rependu ses intestins sur le sol et laissé pourrir au soleil. Cependant, malgré une semaine laissée à l'air libre, alors que son corps était dévoré par les charognes, son esprit avait refusé de quitter ce dernier.

Il refusait de mourir ainsi, en laissant son amant seul, plongé dans un semi-coma magique et caché dans une montagne. ArhaKa ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, mais un jour, un groupe d'elfes Sylvains avait trouvé son cadavre dévoré partiellement par les animaux et qui refusait étrangement de se décomposer malgré le temps qui s'écoulait. L'un des elfes était un mystique qui avait vu en son corps mutilé un danger pour l'humanité et avait convaincu ses camarades de l'enfermer dans une grotte protégée par une ribambelle de sortilèges, afin de l'empêche de s'en échapper. Avec le temps, ArhaKa avait fini par perdre espoir, oublié qui il était et prié pour une vraie mort. Et ce fut à ce moment que le jeune Albus Dumbledore était venu le délivrer.

Et après avoir pris le contrôle du corps de ce dernier, il avait réparé et mis à l'abri son corps qui refusait de se décomposer. Cela étant fait et avec des souvenirs embrouillés et parfois même faux, le nouveau Parasite Magique avait planifié pendant des semaines sa vengeance envers son frère avant d'aller la mettre à exécution. Ensuite, il était allé voir la Devineresse et lui avait demandé des conseils. Ce fut grâce à elle qu'il avait pu récupérer tous ses souvenirs, les vrais, cette fois-ci. Il avait aussi appris qu'elle était la grand-mère de son compagnon et que si elle avait demandé au roi de lui retirer le titre d'héritier, c'était pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son compagnon à la surface. La Devineresse lui avait aussi indiqué comment retrouver son corps et le faire revivre. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de la Prophétie du Dragon Prophète.

Dès que le Parasite Magique avait récupéré ses souvenirs liés à son amant, il s'était rendu auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu après toutes ces années de séparation, l'emprise qu'il avait Dumbledore s'était amoindrie et ce dernier avait tenté de tuer son compagnon. Heureusement pour lui, il était rapidement parvenu à reprendre le dessus. Depuis, il faisait bien attention à ne jamais relâcher son emprise sur le sorcier. Après s'être rendu à Poudlard et avoir obtenu un poste d'enseignant, le Parasite Magique avait commencé à semer la zizanie dans le but de reprendre le trône de son frère, car il avait toujours dans l'idée de provoquer la guerre afin de pouvoir se servir des prisonniers comme source de magie pour guérir son amant. Et petit à petit, il avait commencé à souffler dans les oreilles des membres son clan des idées de guerre, de gloire et de retour à la surface.

Et jusqu'à présent, tout allait parfaitement bien. Mais s'il venait à être viré de l'école de magie avant d'avoir récupéré le cœur du dragon, toutes ses machinations allaient tomber à l'eau et il allait perdre son amour. ArhaKa se flagella mentalement pour sa précipitation. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Son imprudence allait lui coûter très cher. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau en cherchant une solution à son problème. La découverte de l'existence des journaux de Salazar était sa seule chance de se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Il devait trouver les carnets de Salazar pour localiser où celui-ci avait caché le cœur de son dragon de père.

Il voulait le cœur de celui-ci afin de l'unir au tien. Ce qui lui permettrait de récupérer son corps ainsi que sa pleine puissance qu'il ne pouvait utiliser avec le corps du vieux sorcier. Alors qu'il parcourait rageusement son bureau en se maudissant pour son inconscience, le Parasite Magique eut une idée lumineuse. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait une petite porte dissimulée derrière le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. L'existence de cette porte n'était connue que par les directeurs de l'école et ne s'ouvrait uniquement qu'à l'un d'eux. La pièce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était le cœur de Poudlard. C'était là que se trouvait la conscience de l'école. Quand un directeur prenait son poste, le soir de son installation, les tableaux des anciens directeurs lui parlaient de la pièce et l'envoyaient dans celle-ci.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir rencontré l'esprit gardien de Poudlard, que les directeurs entrent réellement en possession de leur poste. C'est aussi après cette rencontre que les directeurs prennent possession des pouvoirs qui leur permettaient d'accéder aux salles cachées de l'école, aux protections de celle-ci et celui de pouvoir connaitre l'emplacement précis de tous les habitants de l'école. ArhaKa pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire vainqueur et cruel aux lèvres. La salle était vaste, vide et sans aucun ornement.

La seule chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette dernière était une sphère bleue ciel qui se trouvait en son centre. La sphère était en lévitation au-dessus du sol. Elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante et protectrice. Quand Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce, la sphère s'illumina durant une seconde avant que l'esprit transparent d'une femme sans âge ne se dessine devant lui.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici, esprit d'elfe ? demanda l'apparition d'une voix sans timbre.

_ Je suis venu te faire un marché, lui dit Dumbledore avec arrogance.

_ Je ne marchande pas avec les gens de ton espèce, lui répondit l'esprit.

_ Pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire avec moi si tu ne veux pas qu'un malheur arrive à tes enfants.

_ Qu'entend tu par-là, esprit d'elfe ?

_ Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, ma chère, commença le Parasite Magique en se dirigeant vers elle.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Eh bien, je viens de m'apercevoir que si j'ai autant de mal à mettre la main sur les journaux de Salazar, c'est certainement parce que quelqu'un les cache de ma vue. Et cette personne ne peut être que toi. Ce qui me fait me demander, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Toi qui essayes depuis des années de me faire partir de cette école, pourquoi tout d'un coup, fais-tu tous pour me retenir ici ? Et sais-tu ce que je suis venu à penser ?

_ Non, et je ne tiens pas spécialement à le savoir.

_ Je pense que c'est parce que tu sais ce qu'ils enferment, dit le Parasite Magique sans prendre en compte ses paroles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Poudlard.

_ Ton acharnement à me les cacher et aussi ton existence même. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

_ Remarquer quoi ?

_ Ce que tu es.

La représentation de Poudlard fit un pas en arrière.

_ Et selon toi, que suis-je ?

_ Le père de Salazar.

Poudlard recula de deux autres pas.

_ Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda le dragon avec effroi sans chercher à démentir.

_ J'avoue que je n'en étais pas certain, mais tu viens de me le confirmer, sourit Albus. Alors que j'étais en train de me demander comment me sortir de cette situation, j'ai eu comme une illumination. Je me suis demandé comment de simples sorciers, même s'ils étaient très puissants, sont parvenus à créer une telle école. Mais avant tout, comment ont-ils fait pour que la magie de l'école survive après leur mort et aussi longtemps ? Et la réponse m'est apparue soudainement. C'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au moment de la construction. Ils avaient forcément eu recours à une aide extérieure. Et après déduction, je me suis rendu compte qu'une seule créature est assez puissante pour parvenir à réaliser un tel prodige. Et cette créature est un dragon.

_ Bien pensé, mais comment en es-tu venu à penser à moi ?

_ Après avoir compris ça, je n'ai eu qu'à faire les relations entre les évènements. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je veux ton cœur, réclama ArhaKa sur un ton impératif.

_ Je ne peux pas te le donner, car sans lui, l'école mourra dans une dizaine d'années.

_ Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que ce bâtiment va advenir après mon départ. Donne-moi ton cœur ou je te promets que je vais mettre à mort tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette école à l'instant même où je sortirais de cette pièce, menaça sérieusement Dumbledore.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire, lui affirma Poudlard prêt à combattre.

_ Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour m'en empêcher, se moqua le Parasite Magique.

_ Je vais utiliser ma magie.

_ Si tu pouvais le faire pour me combattre, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais fait. Je pense que quand tu as accepté de servir de base à cette école, tu as perdu l'accès à une grande partie de ta magie qui est utilisée pour alimenter l'école. Je me trompe ?

Le dragon ne répondit pas. Il garda les lèvres closes.

_ Donc, j'ai bien raison. Je pense que depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu sais que je ne plaisante jamais et que je n'aurais aucun remords à mettre ma menace à exécution. Alors, donne-moi ce que je veux avant que je ne perde patience. Je suis aux abois, vois-tu. Et quand une personne se trouve dans une telle position, rien ne peut la retenir. Alors, pour la dernière fois, donne-moi ton cœur !

La représentation de Poudlard brilla pendant deux secondes avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre.

_ Prends la sphère, mon cœur y est enfermé.

_ Je te remercie pour ce cadeau inestimable, dit le Parasite Magique en se saisissant de la sphère.

Quand il le prit, l'école fut secouée d'un petit tremblement de terre. Sans y faire attention, Dumbledore quitta la pièce et retourna dans le bureau des directeurs qui le regardaient avec effroi. Mais alors que celui qui avait pris possession du corps de Dumbledore s'apprêtait à ouvrir la sphère pour se saisir de son contenu, une vague de magie dont il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le propriétaire, le frappa.

_ On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, dit-il avant de ranger la sphère dans une de ses poches et de disparaitre. Il apparut dans la grotte où se trouvait le corps de son compagnon. Il y posa le cœur puis se rendit à la prison où se trouvait Harry.

LDD

Quand Sariour vit Snape se jeter entre le sort et son peut-être petit neveu, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il lança deux sorts simultanés dans la direction de Severus et d'Harry. Les charmes écartèrent le père ainsi que le fils de la trajectoire de l'Avada que Dumbledore venait de lancer sur Harry. Quand le sort de Sariour toucha Harry, ce dernier fit une pirouette pour se redresser et évita de tomber. Et sans une interruption, il se lança à la charge de son assaillant. Un puissant sortilège de magie noire sortit d'une ses épées et alla droit sur Dumbledore qui l'évita de justesse avant de réplique par un charme de couleur rougeâtre qu'Harry évita à son tour. Un combat magique et à l'arme blanche s'engagea entre les deux adversaires. Alors que son fils combattait Albus, Snape se remit sur pied et essaya de prendre part à l'affrontement, mais Sariour l'en empêcha.

_ Il est assez grand pour mener un combat à lui seul, dit l'elfe noir à Snape.

_ Il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre à utiliser sa nouvelle magie, rétorqua Snape en tentant de contourner Sariour.

_ Je ne vois pas de meilleure occasion d'apprendre que celle-ci.

_ Il va se faire tuer par ce vieux fou ! hurla presque Snape en poussant l'elfe de son chemin.

Mais avant que Snape ne puisse faire trois pas, Sariour lui bloqua le passage en se mettant sur son chemin.

_ C'est un elfe noir, Sindars. Rien n'est plus stimulant et plus instructif qu'un combat à mort pour nos jeunes. Grâce à cet échange, il va pouvoir réveiller le guerrier qui sommeille en lui. C'est ainsi que nos jeunes apprennent à se surpasser.

Alors que Snape et Sariour se disputaient, la bête mi-elfe mi-animal qu'était devenu Harry utilisa son épée comme une baguette magique et envoya un sort de couleur orange sur Dumbledore. Le sort ne toucha pas ce dernier, mais s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Quand le charme entra en contact avec le sol, celui-ci perdit de sa solidité et se transforma en sables mouvants qui commencèrent à avaler le Parasite Magique. Sans faire de pause où prendre le temps de savourer le succès de son attaque, la bête chargea le vieux sorcier en poussant un rugissement à vous glacer le sang.

À l'aide de quelques coups de son épée, le voleur de corps se propulsa hors des sables mouvants et avec une agilité qui aurait surpris plus d'un sorcier au vu de l'âge du Parasite Magique, il fit une acrobatie qui le projeta à la rencontre d'Harry alors qu'une épée émeraude apparaissait dans sa main gauche. La rencontre entre les deux lames se répercuta dans la pièce. La force des coups portée fut telle qu'elle envoya les deux adversaires à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils prirent le temps de juger du regard, avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Mais plutôt que de se risquer à échouer en lançant un sort directement sur la créature qui lui fonçait dessus, ou bien de faire face à une rencontre directement avec l'une des lame d'Harry, Dumbledore choisie de viser un point derrière le jeune elfe. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et continua sa lancée vers le directeur. Au moment où il allait entrer en contact avec le vieux sorcier, des lianes faites d'épines d'acier sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour du jeune elfe et l'immobilisèrent. Les épines acérées s'enfoncèrent dans la chair d'Harry et firent couler son sang. La bête poussa un hurlement où on percevait plus de colère que de douleur.

Rendue folle de colère par son immobilisation, la bête se mit à lancer un charme fait de grognements et de hurlements qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Le maléfice fonctionna à la perfection et les lianes qui le retenaient prirent feu et libérèrent Harry qui profita de la surprise de Dumbledore pour plonger son épée dans la poitrine de ce dernier.

_ Il n'a pas été élevé comme l'un des vôtres, cracha Snape en repoussant Sariour pour partir au secours de son fils.

_ Il suffit, Sindars ! Vous ne faites pas honneur à votre fils en vous conduisant comme un Moldu apeuré ! Une guerre est sur le point de débuter, voyez-vous ! Et il semblerait que votre enfant va devoir y tenir un rôle capital. Votre comportement ne lui rend pas service. À vouloir le materner comme ça, vous allez le conduire droit à sa tombe.

L'elfe noir cria ces mots à la face de Snape avec exaspération.

Le maître de potion regarda Sariour avec interrogation et incrédulité. De quelle guerre parlait-il ? De celle que Voldemort était en train d'organiser afin de prendre la tête du monde des sorciers, ou bien s'agissait-il d'une autre ? Snape s'apprêta à demander des explications à l'elfe noir, quand son regard fut attiré par le combat que se livrait son fils et Albus Dumbledore. Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit son enfant plonger ses deux lames dans le torse de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier regarda la créature qu'était devenu Harry avec surprise et peur, alors qu'un nuage gris quittait son corps avant de s'effacer. Le voleur de corps venait de quitter la carcasse mourante du vieux sorcier. Albus Dumbledore tomba au sol comme une enclume, alors qu'un sourire joyeux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Snape contourna alors Sariour et s'avança vers son fils qui se tenait au-dessus du vieux sorcier toujours sous sa forme bestiale. Mais alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur lui, Harry se tourna dans sa direction et sans une hésitation, il chargea son paternel.

LDD

Le Parasite Magique sous forme brumeuse quitta le corps mourant de Dumbledore ainsi que la prison des Moldus. Il vola au-dessus de la ville à la recherche d'un nouveau corps à investir. Il lui fallait faire vite, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps sous forme brumeuse au risque de disparaitre définitivement. Après avoir pris possession du corps de Dumbledore, le Parasite Magique s'était rendu compte que s'il quittait le corps de ce dernier plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, sa conscience commençait lentement à se désagréger. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'éviter de s'estomper, était de se trouver un nouveau corps. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus de quelques minutes dans un corps autre que celui de Dumbledore.

En effet, sa présence avait pour effet de faire pourrir la chair de son hôte. Heureusement, le Parasite Magique s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait passer d'un corps à un autre au grès de ses envies en attendant de récupérer le corps de Dumbledore. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus revenir dans la vieille carcasse du vieux sorcier étant donné que le rejeton de Snape venait de mettre fin à la vie de ce dernier. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de s'être extirpé du corps du sorcier avant qu'il ne perde la vie. Toutefois, s'il ne voulait pas périr bêtement, il avait intérêt à se trouver rapidement un corps à occuper, avant de se rendre à la grotte afin de récupérer son corps d'origine.

Et il devait faire vite, car, comme il avait passé trop de temps dans le corps du vieux sorcier, sa force magique avait énormément baissé. Et pour ne rien arranger, son combat avec le petit morveux lui avait coûté une grande quantité de magie. Tout en cherchant une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, le Parasite Magique se rendit compte que depuis son installation dans le monde des sorciers, il s'était complètement ramolli. Il avait négligé ses entrainements et vécu avait oisivement en se gavant de bonbons au citron.

Le combat qu'il venait de livrer lui avait montré à quel point il s'était laissé aller. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose sur ce point avant de retourner auprès des siens s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par le premier venu. Tout en songeant à cela, le voleur de corps sonda la ville à la recherche d'un sorcier à qui prendre le corps, car il lui était inconcevable de prendre possession d'un Moldu. En commencer, parce que sa haine pour cette race était presque aussi grande que celle qu'il avait envers son frère. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec le sorcier n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa haine des Moldus, car les ravages que ces derniers continuaient à causer à leur planète étaient encore plus visibles depuis le monde sorcier que du royaume souterrain.

Et pour finir, les Moldus n'avaient pas suffisamment de ma magie en eux pour l'accueillir. Les seuls avec suffisamment de magie pour abriter sa conscience étaient les nés de Moldus. Et le Parasite Magique se refusait à s'abaisser jusque là. C'était tout simplement impensable pour lui. Son dégout pour les Moldus était bien trop profond pour cela. Déjà qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Dumbledore et qu'il lui avait fallu une quinzaine d'années avant que la sensation de souillure qu'il ressentait pour cela s'atténue un peu, il était hors de question qu'il remette cela avec un Moldu !

Le Parasite Magique parcourut ainsi la capitale londonienne à la recherche d'un sorcier ou d'un elfe sous déguisement. Mais, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune trace de l'un ou de l'autre. Il avait pourtant repéré une dizaine de nés de Moldus, mais aucune trace de sorcier de sang pur ou même d'un sang-mêlé. Alors que le temps commençait à lui manquer et qu'il songeait sérieusement à prendre un né de moldu, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Sans attendre, il se rua sur sa cible et pris possession d'elle.

Cependant, étant très affaibli par les événements des dernières heures, le propriétaire du corps dans lequel il trouva refuge se rebella contre lui. Une lutte pour la maîtrise de ce dernier s'engagea entre les deux esprits. Le parasite Magique mit une dizaine de minutes pour asseoir sa domination sur l'autre. Habituellement, il n'avait même pas à lutter pour s'emparer d'un véhicule de chair, mais comme il était très épuisé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lutter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir pris les commandes de l'enveloppe charnelle du sorcier, le Parasite Magique se laissa glisser sur le sol et se reposa pendant cinq minutes avant de rassembler suffisamment de force pour quitter la ruelle où il avait trouvé un nouveau corps.

Il apparut dans la grotte où il avait laissé son corps ainsi que celui de son amant. La magie qu'il avait utilisée pour transplaner dans la grotte l'avait presque vidé de ses forces. Il se traina difficilement vers l'endroit où il avait posé le cœur du dragon avant de partir à la rencontre de Potter. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de celui-ci et se dirigea vers son corps qui était allongé dans un coin sombre et caché de la grotte. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il entonnant un sortilège d'une voix très faible et tremblante. Il lui fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver à bout de l'enchantement. Il était en nage, ne tenait plus debout et son corps était dans un état de composition très avancé lorsqu'il dit le dernier mot. Ce fut par simple volonté qu'il ne s'écroula pas sur le sol.

Après avoir lancé le charme, les vêtements qui recouvraient son corps se dissipèrent et laissèrent ce dernier complètement nu. Son corps avait la couleur de l'ébène et était jonché de cicatrices presque invisibles. Le corps n'était pas très grand, mais très bien proportionné et savamment musclé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc neigeux et très long. Le Parasite Magique sortit le cœur du dragon de Poudlard de la sphère qui le contenait et le plaça au-dessus de son corps d'origine.

Sa poitrine s'ouvrit en deux et mit à nu le cœur qu'elle renfermait. Le muscle cardiaque bougeait à peine et il le faisait avec une telle lenteur, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ne battait plus. Le Parasite Magique plaça le cœur du dragon au-dessus du sien. Après cela, il entonnant un autre charme. Son cœur d'origine se mit alors à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Puis, de minuscules filets de sang partirent de celui-ci et se nouèrent autour du cœur du dragon.

Après avoir été complètement englouti, une lumière éblouissante illumina la grotte et aveugla le Parasite Magique. Quand la lumière se dissipa, la poitrine s'était refermée et se soulevait normalement. Elle ne présentait aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Le Parasite Magique poussa un cri de victoire avant de quitter le corps du sorcier pour le sien. Quelques secondes après cela, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit ensuite en position assise et testa la flexibilité de ses membres. Un rire de pur contentement s'éleva dans la grotte.

_ Enfin, enfin !

Tandis que le Parasite Magique s'extasiait d'avoir retrouvé son corps, le corps du sorcier dont il s'était servi pour se rendre à la grotte s'effondra sur le sol et se décomposa en un rien de temps. Il ne resta rien de lui, même pas un cheveu. Il était moins une, se dit l'ancien Parasite Magique. Après qu'il ne resta plus rien du sorcier, l'elfe noir se mit debout et fit apparaitre un miroir sur pied. Il se reluqua avec fascination et se pressa la poitrine avec curiosité.

Ensuite, il s'approcha du corps qui reposer dans le cercueil en verre et retira le voile qui recouvrait ce dernier. Sous le voile se cachait le plus bel elfe qui puisse exister. Sa peau avait la blancheur de la neige, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et d'un rose éclatant, ses cils étaient longs et fins et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant. L'elfe noir caressa le visage de son amant avec tendresse et amour avant de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque sa bouche toucha celle de son compagnon, les yeux du dormeur s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient d'une améthyste luisante. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. L'endormi leva ensuite les bras et les passa autour du cou de son amant et approfondit le baiser.

Alors que leur échange devenait de plus en plus profond, le cercueil fit place à un matelas qui recouvrit la pierre plate sur laquelle avait été placé le cercueil. L'elfe noir rallongea son amant qui s'était dressé pour approfondir leur baiser. Ensuite, il s'allongea sur ce dernier et l'effeuilla sans interrompre leur échange. Petit à petit le corps de l'elfe à la peau blanche se révéla devant les yeux avide et émerveillé de l'elfe noir. Le corps de ce dernier était incroyable. Unique. On ne pouvait dire si on avait à faire à un homme ou bien à une femme. En effet, même si la poitrine de l'elfe à la peau blanche était sans conteste celle d'une femme, ses parties intimes étaient quant à eux, ceux d'un homme. Étrangement, les deux parties s'harmonisaient parfaitement.

L'elfe noir embrassa avec délicatesse le corps de son amant en instant sur les zones sensibles de ce dernier. Lascivement, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit dit, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, mais aussi la dernière fois. D'abord lentement, puis passionnément, ils savourèrent le corps et la présence de l'autre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et lorsque des heures plus tard, rassasiés et épuisés, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la résolution de l'elfe noir à prendre la place de son frère et à déclarer la guerre aux elfes de la surface, aux sorciers et aux Moldus, se renforça un peu plus. Pour pouvoir tenir une seconde de plus son amant dans ses bras, il était prêt à défier Gaia elle-même et à mettre le monde à feux et à sang. Et rien ni personne ne pourra le dévier de sa trajectoire.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **NdA : Bon, je préviens que ce chapitre est long. Vraiment long. Il fait 26 pages word. Sinon, j'aime bien la fin du chapitre, mais ce n'est que mon avis.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Snape fut complètement tétanisé par l'attaque de son fils. Son incrédulité face à la charge brusque de son enfant le priva de ses moyens et sans l'intervention prompte de l'elfe noir qui l'accompagnait, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Les deux elfes eurent juste le temps de se pousser de la trajectoire des lames ainsi que du sortilège qui le suivait, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'écraser derrière le mur que se trouvait derrière eux.

Snape se retrouva bloqué sous le poids de Sariour qui s'était jeté sur lui afin de le soustraire au danger qui lui fonçait dessus. Le maître des potions essaya de repousser l'elfe noir, mais celui-ci l'empêcha. Sariour passa ses bras autour de Snape et roula avec lui sur sa droite. Alors qu'ils venaient de quitter leur place, le sol sur lequel ils s'étaient trouvés se fracassa en mille morceaux. Les débris furent projetés un peu partout. Sans reprendre son souffle ni faire de pause, Sariour releva Snape et le poussa sur sa gauche. La seconde d'après, un sortilège venait s'écraser à leurs pieds, à la place même où s'était tenu Snape.

Harry enchaîna les attaques sans interruption. C'était comme s'il était habité par l'esprit d'un autre. Un esprit guerrier assoiffé de sang et qui ne vivait que pour le combat et la destruction. Dans l'esprit de la bête mi-elfe mi-animal qu'était devenu celui de Harry, il devait absolument tuer les deux elfes qui se tenaient devant lui. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui.

La transformation d'Harry en cette créature hors contrôle et sanguinaire avait commencé avec l'intervention du garde qui l'avait surpris après qu'il ait lancé le maléfice sur Vernon. Après s'être lancé dans le jeu du chat et de la souris avec le Moldu, Harry avait petit à petit, commencé à perdre pied. Ses idées étaient devenues de plus en plus sombres et sanguinaires à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa proie.

Le jeune elfe aurait pu rattraper le gardien en quelques secondes, mais il avait préféré jouer avec lui avant. Ce fut pourquoi il l'avait traqué dans l'enceinte de la prison tel un loup affamé en rigolant. Alors qu'il le pourchassait au détour des couloirs, il avait commencé à ressentir la peur de celui-ci. Celle-ci qui était au départ vraiment minime n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. La peur du gardien avait eu un effet grisant sur le jeune elfe qui s'était laissé submerger par elle. Après une poursuite de quelques minutes, Harry avait jugé que le jeu avait suffisamment duré et il était tombé sur le pauvre Moldu comme un lion sur un cerf.

À ce moment-là, l'apparence du jeune elfe avait déjà bien changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi rouges que ceux de Voldemort après son retour d'entre les morts. Ses ongles avaient laissé leurs places à des griffes alors que ses dents avaient pris la longueur de celles des vampires. Pourtant, malgré ses changements, l'elfe était resté aussi beau que d'habitude. Sa vue avait provoqué chez le gardien autant de peur que de désir. Et ces deux sentiments, l'elfe les avait parfaitement ressentis. Il en avait même joué un petit moment. Harry avait coincé le Moldu dans un coin et était sur le point de le mettre en pièce, quand il avait senti l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Rapide comme un serpent, il s'était tourné vers l'arrivant sans connaitre son identité. À l'instant où il s'était rendu compte de qui c'était, Harry avait perdu le peu d'humanité qui lui restait. Une rage incommensurable s'était élevée en lui et l'avait plongé dans un puits fait de ténèbres qui l'avait complètement englouti. C'était comme un raz de marée qui avait absorbé le peu de rationalité qui restait au jeune elfe et l'avait fait disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Il n'était resté d'Harry qu'un simple désir de vengeance et de mort. Ce désir était tellement fort qu'il avait entrainé le début d'une autre métamorphose à l'intérieur de son corps.

Et comme lorsqu'il était à la recherche de Vernon, la petite voix intérieure qui lui avait expliqué comment faire pour trouver le Moldu, lui était encore venu en aide. Elle lui avait enseigné comment se changer en Animagi tout en accroissant sa force magique et physique. Cependant trop plongé dans l'obscurité de sa haine, Harry n'avait pas écouté toutes les indications de la voix. Le résultat fut donc un mélange à mi-chemin entre l'elfe et l'animal qu'il avait voulu devenir. Ne se décourageant pas pour si peu, la petite voix lui avait donné accès à une partie de la mémoire de ses ancêtres. Mais ce que la voix n'avait pas prévu ni vu, c'était l'étrange obscurité qui avait commencé à recouvrir le cœur et la magie du jeune elfe.

Et au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte de la mémoire des ancêtres, l'obscurité en avait profité pour ensevelir le cœur et la magie d'Harry. La magie d'Harry avait lutté autant qu'elle avait pu, mais elle avait fini par être complètement engloutie par la soudaine noirceur. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres, elle avait eu le temps de placer un charme de protection sur le cœur d'Harry, car c'était la zone que l'obscurité essayait à tout prix d'atteindre. Tout en succombant, la magie et la petite voix avaient prié pour que le sort tienne le temps que le père de son protégé et le jumeau magique de celui-ci trouvent une solution au problème. Lorsque Snape avait posé sa main sur son enfant et que celui-ci s'était retourné contre lui, la magie d'Harry venait tout juste de se faire ensevelir par les ténèbres.

Cela étant dit, revenons au moment présent. Sariour et Snape se démenèrent comme de beaux diables pour arrêter Harry sans lui faire de mal, mais celui-ci devint de plus en plus agressif dans ses attaques. Après cinq minutes passées à esquiver des sorts de plus en plus puissants et de plus en plus dangereux, Sariour en eut marre. Ce n'était pas un sale petit morveux de même pas une vingtaine d'années qui allait lui dicter sa loi !

Suite à cette réflexion coléreuse, Sariour bougea à une vitesse hallucinante. Sa vitesse fut telle, qu'elle donna l'impression à Snape qu'il s'était volatilisé dans les aires. Il apparut la seconde d'après derrière l'hybride qu'était Harry et lui donna un coup puissant à la base de sa nuque qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de lui. Après le coup qui lui a été porté, Harry se releva et se retourna vers Sariour les épées déjà levées et prêtes à être utilisées. Une grimace de douleur et de haine se dessina sur sa gueule alors qu'un grognement de mécontentement s'échappait de son gosier.

Mais sans s'inquiéter de la colère de la bête, Sariour fit apparaitre deux épées dans ses mains et les bougea en vitesse dans les aires. Un symbole à la forme d'un arc avec une flèche prête à l'emploi se matérialisa devant la bête. L'ensemble était de couleur verte et était imbibé d'une lueur fluorescences. L'apparition de l'arme intrigua Harry une seconde et lui fit perdre sa concentration sur Sariour. Ce fut un très mauvais choix, car l'elfe noir en profita pour dire d'une voix joyeuse '' _Cala_ ''. Après avoir dit ce mot, la flèche partit en vitesse et fonça sur Harry. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et elle pénétra comme du beurre, dans sa poitrine et y disparue.

L'hybride fut tétanisé par le choc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et firent des allées retours entre sa poitrine et Sariour. Alors qu'Harry regardait l'elfe noir avec incrédulité, Snape se jeta comme un fou furieux sur l'elfe noir en criant de rage et de douleur. Sariour l'évita aisément en faisant un simple pas de côté et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtés. Snape s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant les côtes devenues douloureuses. Malgré la douleur, Snape se remit sur ses deux jambes avant de repartir à l'attaque. Sariour le mit une nouvelle fois à terre avec une facilité déconcertante, presque enfantine, avant de l'immobiliser par un sort d'entrave.

Si Snape avait eu les idées plus claires, il n'aurait pas chargé l'elfe noir aussi aveuglément. Mais le maître de potions venait de vivre des moments très éprouvants pour lui et avait momentanément perdu son légendaire sang-froid. Sariour de son côté commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez aussi bien du fils que du père. Par les grosses couilles de Klaine, mais qu'avait fait au Dieu guerrier pour qu'il lui inflige un tel châtiment !? Après avoir neutralisé le père un peu trop enflammé pour lui, Sariour se retourna vers Harry. Il s'approcha du jeune elfe noir et le fixa avec curiosité avant de lui tourner autour. Harry essaya de lui porter un coup, mais il lui fut impossible de bouger son bras.

Il était littéralement statufié sur place. En comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, Harry se mit à grogner de rage sur Sariour. Si ses grognements avaient été des paroles, ils seraient sans aucun doute des insultes plus que fleuries. Après s'être amusé pendant une minute à lui tourner autour, Sariour posa sa main sur le cœur d'Harry et marmonna dans sa barbe. Le corps d'Harry fut pris de petits tremblements avant de brusquement reprendre son apparence normale. Le changement se fit en une fraction de seconde. Un instant il était l'espèce d'hybride dont il avait pris l'apparence pour combattre le Parasite Magique, et l'instant d'après, il était redevenu le mignon petit elfe que son père avait commencé à connaitre. Après avoir repris sa véritable apparence, Harry s'écroula comme une marionnette à qui on venait de couper les fils sur le sol.

En constatant le retour à la normale de son tendre enfant, Snape arrêta ses tentatives de libération. Voyant cela, Sariour le libéra de ses entraves, mais seulement après s'être assuré que le maître de potions s'était véritablement calmé. À peine le charme qui le maintenait cloué au sol fut levé, que Snape se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement contre lui avec soulagement. Mais avant cela, il s'assura qu'il était bien en vie et n'avait aucune blessure due à son duel avec Dumbledore. Pendant que Snape s'occupait d'Harry, Sariour s'approcha du cadavre de Dumbledore. Il se dressa au-dessus de celui-ci et fit des mouvements étranges avec ses mains en entonnant un sortilège. Alors qu'il lançait le sort, un cercle noir fait d'un liquide sombre et épais encercla le corps de l'ancien directeur.

À la fin de son incantation, le cercle s'illumina brièvement. Les vêtements que portaient Albus se volatilisèrent et le laissèrent la dépouille du vieux sorcier complètement nu. Un corps maigre et fripé apparut au regard indifférent de Sariour. Après la disparition des habits du vieux sorcier, des tatouages faits de symboles étranges et de sang apparurent sur le macchabée. Snape, intrigué par le manège de l'elfe noir, se releva en prenant soin de garder un Harry profondément endormi dans ses bras et s'approcha de Sariour pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

_ Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité.

_ J'ai des questions à poser à ce sorcier, lui répondit l'elfe après lui avoir jeté un regard irrité.

_ Il est mort, lui fit remarquer Snape avec une évidence implacable.

_ Merci, mais je suis au courant de ça, lui répondit l'elfe noir.

_ Les morts ne parlent pas, lui dit encore Snape.

_ Pourtant, celui-ci va le faire, lui rétorque Sariour de plus en plus agacé.

L'elfe noir n'avait jamais été aussi exaspéré de sa vie. Lui qui pensait avoir une patience à toute épreuve, il en avait pour ses fraies.

_ Comment est-ce... que je suis bête, dit ensuite Snape sans finir sa question. Vous êtes nécromancien. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

_ Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit pourtant Sariour.

_ Alors, comment comptez-vous le faire parler et pourquoi voulez-vous le questionner ?

_ Je vais utiliser un vieux sortilège que chaque membre de ma caste apprend après son entrée dans le clan. Et pour mes questions, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ Quel est ce charme ? demanda Snape en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid comme plus tôt. Et je vous signale que tout ce qui concerne Dumbledore me concerne. Cette pourriture est sans nul doute associée à l'enlèvement de mon fils et au meurtre de ma femme. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

_ C'est un charme qui a pour capacité, comme vous l'aurez compris, de réveiller les morts. Mais seulement pour quelques minutes. C'est un sortilège très utile pour se procurer des renseignements. Son seul défaut, c'est qu'il ne fonctionne que sur des cadavres récents. Malheureusement, pour pouvoir relever de plus anciens morts, il faut le concours d'un véritable nécromancien.

_ Je vois. Et pour vos questions ?

_ J'ai dit que cela n'est pas vos affaires, répondit Sariour avec agacement.

_ À quoi cela sert-il de me le cacher, puisque je vais le découvrir dans quelques secondes ? demanda Snape avec exaspération.

_ Vous êtes pénible Sindars.

_ J'ai un nom, dit Snape.

_ Je ne veux pas le connaitre, répondit immédiatement Sariour. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est celui de votre fils.

_ Fëanturi est mon nom, lui dit tout de même Snape sans prendre en compte sa déclaration. Alors, qu'allez-vous demander à Albus ?

_ Êtes-vous toujours aussi bavard et insistant ?

_ Non. Jamais, lui dit Snape avec sérieux.

Ce qui était la vérité.

_ ...

Après un silence éloquent, Sariour le regarda avec irritation avant de se tourner vers Albus qui avait commencé à gigoter.

_ Alors, vous allez me le dire ou non ?

_ Non ! Lui dit Sariour sans un regard pour lui.

_ Je vais le savoir d'un instant à l'autre, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? lui fit remarquer Snape.

_ Je ne veux pas et cela ne vous regarde pas, lui dit Sariour en se massant la tempe.

Quand l'Exécuteur avait posé les yeux sur Snape pour la première fois, il avait pensé que celui-ci était bien plus maître de lui-même et réservé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Mais il avait certainement dû se tromper, se dit l'elfe noir. Pourtant, il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de faire fausse route sur un tel sujet, car il était un bon juge des caractères. C'était une qualité qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie au cours de ses nombreuses missions.

_ Très bien, puisque vous tenez tant à garder le mystère, lui dit Snape un peu vexé.

Le maître des potions ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait autant, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à patienter un peu pour le savoir. Mais pour il ne savait pour quelle raison, l'attitude et le refus de Sariour le froissaient au plus haut point. Snape était un peu, non, il était très blessé par le refus catégorique de Sariour de lui répondre. Pourquoi l'attitude de Sariour, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il venait tout juste de faire la connaissance lui importait autant ? Snape ne le savait pas, et cette ignorance l'énervait autant qu'il l'inquiétait.

Alors que Snape se posait ces questions, le cadavre de Dumbledore se mit debout au milieu du centre du cercle qui l'entourait. Son corps entier était recouvert de symboles et ses yeux étaient deux puits noirs et sans fond. Le vieux sorcier cligna des yeux une seconde avant de les planter dans ceux de Sariour. Un échange silencieux se fit entre les deux. Il eut comme une bataille de volonté entre eux avant que la tête d'Albus ne se baisse en signe de soumission.

_ Je suis celui qui t'a relevé, et par ce geste tu es à présent sous mon contrôle sorcier, dit Sariour avec arrogance. Si tu as compris, hoche la tête, finit Sariour avec autorité.

Le cadavre de Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_ Bien, j'ai deux questions à te poser. La première est : que sais-tu de l'elfe noir ArhaKa et de ses projets ?

_ Je sais qu'il prévoit de prendre la place du roi des elfes noirs et d'ensuite déclarer la guerre à tous les peuples de la surface, dit d'une voix sans timbre Albus.

_ Une guerre mondiale dis-tu ? En es-tu certain, sorcier ?

_ Sans le moindre doute, confirma Albus sur le même ton.

_ Sais-tu quand compte-t-il passer à l'offensif ?

_ Non, mais cela ne serait tarder maintenant qu'il doit avoir retrouvé son corps d'origine.

_ Ce qui nous amène à ma seconde question, reprit Sariour. Comment ArhaKa a-t-il fait pour suivre après son exécution ? Comment a-t-il fait pour s'emparer de ton corps et depuis combien de temps étais-tu sous son emprise ?

_ Ce n'est pas une question, mais trois, marmonna Snape dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le maître des potions n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont l'elfe noir lui avait parlé. Eh oui ! Snape était très rancunier, ne l'oublions pas.

_ Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais lorsqu'il a été laissé pour mort par les tiens, le corps d'ArhaKa est resté en vie, et cela, malgré le mauvais temps et les animaux qui se sont succédé pour ronger ce dernier. En ce qui concerne la seconde question, lorsque j'étais encore un jeune sorcier, mon compagnon de l'époque et moi-même l'avons, sans le vouloir, libéré de la prison que des elfes Sylvains avaient enfermée le corps et l'esprit d'ArhaKa. Et depuis lors, il a pris possession de mon cops. C'était un Parasite Magique.

_ Un Parasite Magique ? Dans ce cas, comment ton esprit est-il parvenu à survivre jusqu'à présent, car si ton corps a été parasité par l'un de ces esprits, ce dernier aurait dû absorber le tien à l'instant même où il l'a investi?

_ Normalement, c'est bien ce qui aurait dû se passer, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, mon esprit est resté prisonnier de mon corps, et j'ai dû assisté sans rien pouvoir y faire, aux différents méfaits perpétrés par ce monstre. Mes seules joies sont d'avoir pu sauver la vie du jeune Snape lorsqu'il était bébé pour le confier aux Potter en profitant d'un moment de faiblesse d'ArhaKa, et d'être parvenu à limiter suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de commettre plus de dégâts qu'il aurait bien voulu le faire, comme la guerre contre Voldemort.

_ Cela suffit sorcier, tu peux retourner dans...

_ Attendez ! s'écria soudainement Snape.

_ Quoi encore ? demanda Sariour avec énervement.

_ J'ai aussi des questions à lui poser.

Sariour regarda l'elfe sous déguisement qui se tenait devant lui. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Finalement, il lui donna l'autorisation de poser ses questions.

_ Faites vite, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Êtes-vous celui qui a enlevé mon fils et fait tuer ma femme et que voulez-vous dire par : avoir sauver le jeune Snape pour le confier aux Potter ? demanda Snape à l'intention de Dumbledore.

_ C'est ArhaKa qui a ordonné le meurtre de ta femme ainsi que celui de ton enfant, lui dit Albus.

_ Pour quelle raison a-t-il fait cela ?

_ Il voulait te faire souffrir avant de te tuer. Le meurtre de ta famille était pour lui le moyen le plus rapide d'y parvenir.

_ Pourquoi voulait-il ma mort et me faire du mal ? demanda Snape avec incompréhension.

_ Parce qu'il croyait que vous étiez son neveu, le fils du roi Ulric, mais avant tout, l'enfant de la prophétie. Celui qui va se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le dernier Drow. Le roi légitime de tous les elfes peuplant cette Terre, mais aussi, celui qui a le pouvoir de rassembler sous sa bannière tous les peuples terrestres. Le fils spirituel de notre mère à tous, Gaïa.

_ Quelle prophétie ? demanda Snape tout en notant dans un coin de sa mémoire le reste des informations que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

Pour l'instant, il devait se renseigner sur cette histoire de prophétie. Il avait failli perdre son fils une fois sans le savoir à cause d'une fausse prophétie. Il n'allait certainement pas permettre que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois, car si ArhaKa avait voulu sa mort parce qu'il pensait qu'il était peut-être cet enfant de la prophétie : le dernier Drow, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait tout faire pour éliminer son enfant maintenant qu'il savait que Harry était ce fameux Drow.

_ Celle du dernier dragon prophète.

Snape se demanda quelle était la teneur de cette prophétie, mais jugent qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour développer le sujet, il enchaina sur une autre question après tout en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours demander aux anciens des informations sur cette fameuse prophétie. De plus, il voulait vraiment avoir une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se poser depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Harry Potter était en réalité son fils.

_ Pourquoi les Potter ont-ils adopté magiquement mon fils ? Et où se trouve le leur, car si je me rappelle bien, Lily était enceinte à cette époque et devait accoucher peu de temps après Promesse. Mais surtout, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit sur lui ? demanda Snape sans reprendre son souffle.

_ Après avoir ordonné la mort de votre famille, ArhaKa a eu une baisse magique qui l'a fait relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon corps. J'en ai donc profité pour prendre les commandes et entrer en contact avec les Potter étant donné que vous n'étiez pas joignable à ce moment-là. Je les ai prévenus du danger que courrait votre famille afin qu'ils puissent leur venir en aide, mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur place, il était déjà trop tard pour sauver votre femme, ce qui n'était pas le cas de votre fils. En sachant qu'ArhaKa aurait tout fait pour mettre fin à la vie de votre enfant, j'ai convaincu les Potter d'adopter ce dernier magiquement. Au début, Lily a refusé de vous faire une chose pareille, mais James qui était en colère contre vous et fou de chagrin dû à la mort de sa sœur (mort dont il te tenait responsable), est parvenu à convaincre Lily qui venait de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait deux jours plus tôt, d'accéder à ma requête. Comme le couple n'avait pas eu le temps d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leur entourage. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit où placer votre fils afin de le garder en sécurité. S'ils ne vous ont rien dit à son sujet, c'est parce que j'ai exigé d'eux un serment magique et que James ne voulait pas mettre l'enfant de sa sœur en danger. À mon avis, si James a accepté de garder le secret, c'était en partie pour vous faire payer la mort de Promesse.

_ Pourquoi ArhaKa a-t-il demandé au Moldu qui avait la garde de mon enfant de l'éliminer ?

_ Parce qu'il avait découvert que...

Albus ne fit jamais sa phrase, car son cadavre s'écroula sur le sol tandis que les symboles qui le recouvraient dégoulinaient de sa peau comme une coulée de sang.

Snape ragea de frustration alors que son cerveau brouillait de questions sans réponse. Qu'est-ce que le vieux sorcier était sur le point de dire ? Qu'est-ce que son fils et sa femme avaient avoir avec le roi des elfes noirs ? Voulant absolument savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, le maître de potions demanda à Sariour s'il pouvait relever une nouvelle fois Albus.

_ Je ne suis pas nécromancien, Sindars. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ C'est bon, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable, lui dit sèchement Snape.

Étrangement, après cette énième rebuffade, Snape commençait un peu à comprendre ce que ces cornichons, ou plus communément appelés élèves par ses collègues, ressentaient quand il s'adressait... euh, quand il aboyait sur eux. Et c'était un sentiment très désagréable si vous voulez son avis. Se détournant de l'elfe grincheux, Snape assura sa prise sur son fils avant de lancer un sort sur le cadavre de Dumbledore. Ce dernier disparu après avoir reçu le sortilège. Snape se prépara à retourner au manoir de Voldemort, mais à la dernière seconde, il se ravisa et se tourna vers son compagnon de fortune qui était devenu tout d'un coup et sans explication, très désagréable avec lui.

_ Vous venez avec moi, demanda-t-il pour la forme.

En réalité, Snape n'avait aucune intention de partir sans lui. Il avait bien trop de questions qu'il voulait et comptait poser à l'elfe. En commençant par ce qu'il savait sur sa défunte femme.

_ Bien évidemment ! lui répondit Sariour du tac au tac. Je suis ici pour lui, dit-il en pointant du doigt Harry. Maintenant que j'ai eu confirmation de son existence, je ne vais certainement pas partir en le laissant entre les mains d'incompétents qui ne connaissent rien à l'éducation de jeune elfe.

Il dit cela avec arrogance et en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Snape comme pour le mettre au défi de l'empêcher de les accompagner ou de le contredire.

_ Allons-y alors, dit Snape en serrant les dents de mécontentement.

Il s'obligea à ne rien dire, car il ne voulait pas faire changer d'avis à l'énergumène.

_ Vous savez où vous rendre, dit Snape en se préparant à partir.

_ Attendez ! L'arrêta Sariour.

_ Quoi ? Ce fut plus un aboiement qu'autre chose.

_ Je dois récupérer quelque chose avant.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le jouet de mon petit neveu, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

_ Petit neveu ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? demanda Snape dans le vide.

_ Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, retentit la voix de Sariour derrière Snape.

Le maître des potions fit un bond en avant. Il n'avait, ni senti ni entendu Sariour revenir, ce qui était un comble pour un espion et encore plus pour un elfe. Sariour, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, regardait Snape avec satisfaction. L'elfe portait sur son épaule le corps massif et inerte de Vernon. Bien que le poids du Moldu soit considérable, Sariour donnait l'impression qu'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

_ Nous pouvons partir maintenant, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Snape le suivit en grommelant. Après le départ des deux elfes et d'Harry, le gardien de prison dont le jeune elfe avait donné la chasse plus tôt, sorti du placard dans lequel il s'était caché pour échapper à son poursuivant. Depuis sa cachette, il avait suivi, la peur au ventre, l'échange et le combat qui venaient de se dérouler entre la sublime créature qu'il avait rencontrée à l'infirmerie et les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait été dégouté et s'était senti trahi en apercevant la réelle apparence de ladite créature. Quand il pensait qu'il l'avait trouvé envoutante, il en avait froid au dos.

Après s'être assuré du départ des monstres, le gardien sprinta comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses. En chemin, il fut horrifié parce qu'il vit. Les couloirs étaient couverts de sang, de cadavres et de blessés agonisants qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait autant de gardiens que de prisonniers. Sans prendre le temps de faire une pause ou même de songer à venir en aide à ses collègues mourants, le gardien accéléra son pas. Il se rendit dans la salle de contrôle et visionna les vidéos de la dernière heure. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Tout y était. L'apparition de la sublime créature dans l'infirmerie, la chasse dont il avait été victime, l'apparition des autres monstres, la transformation de beauté de rêve en monstre de cauchemar, le combat entre le monstre et le vieillard...tout, tout y était.

Les caméras de la prison avaient filmé tout ce qui s'était passé entre les monstres, mais aussi entre les prisonniers et les gardiens. Le cœur battant la chamade, le gardien se saisit du téléphone. Il appela ses supérieurs et les mit au courant de ce qui venait de se passer en précisant bien que tous avaient été filmés quand on lui rit au nez après qu'il ait raconté une histoire abracadabrante sur des monstres à la beauté inhumaine. On lui demanda de ne toucher à rien et d'attendre les renforts.

On lui précisa aussi de n'en parler à personne. Mais le gardien voulait une preuve de ce qu'il venait de vivre et était persuadé que quand ses supérieurs allaient arriver, ils allaient faire disparaitre toutes les preuves. Ce fut pourquoi il fit une copie des vidéos sur une clé USB et alla la cacher dans un endroit dont il était certain que personne ne trouverait. Il prit bien soin d'éviter d'être filmé en s'y rendant, car il ne voulait pas faire tout cela pour rien. Le gardien de prison comptait rendre cette histoire publique en envoyant une copie à toutes les chaines d'informations et s'il fallait, il la posterait lui-même sur internet. Les gens avaient le droit de savoir que les monstres existaient !

C'était son devoir de citoyen de mettre en garde ses congénères contre le danger qui les guettait. C'est pourquoi, après avoir répondu aux questions des agents spéciaux qui furent dépêchés à la prison pour mener l'enquête sur ce qui venait de s'y produire, la première chose que le gardien fit en pénétrant dans son appartement, ce fut de diffuser la vidéo qu'il avait récupérée sur internet.

LDD

Après le départ de Severus et de l'elfe noir, Voldemort retourna dans la chambre d'Harry et se servit une assiette copieuse du petit déjeuner qui se trouvait sur la table. Voyant la désinvolture avec laquelle le mage prenait les évènements, Ohtar commença à s'énerver sur lui.

_ Vous allez réellement rester là à vous goinfrer pendant que mon neveu et mon frère sont partis je ne sais où ? demanda l'elfe avec incrédulité.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda tranquillement Voldemort en avalant un croissant bien chaud. Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire pour eux ? Severus va ramener Harry dans quelques heures tout au plus, ajouta-i-il avant de portait une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Votre frère n'est pas le genre de personne à revenir les mains vides, vous devriez déjà le savoir.

_ Et si cet elfe noir lui avait tendu un piège et ne l'a pas emmené auprès de Lómion, mais dans une de leur geôle souterraine ?

_ Avec des si, nous pourrions refaire le monde comme le disent les Moldus, déclara Voldemort avec désinvolture. Mais pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tendu un piège à ton frère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sûr de vous ?

_ Mon instinct, bien évidemment, lui dit avec assurance Voldemort.

_ Votre instinct ? Celui même qui vous a mené à vous faire terrasser par un bébé de même pas deux ans, lui répondit Ohtar avec moquerie.

_ Il n'est pas infaillible. Mais oui, celui-là même, confirma Voldemort un peu vexé par le rappel de sa défaite face à un nourrisson.

_ Et s'il se trompe aujourd'hui aussi ?

_ Tes ''et si'' commencent sérieusement à m'agacer, répliqua Voldemort. Et si comme tu dis c'est le cas, nous irons les chercher, voilà tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi manger en paix.

_ Vous allez me faire croire que le départ de mon neveu et ce qu'il peut être en train de faire ne vous inquiète pas plus que cela ?

_ Non, Harry est parfaitement en mesure de se défendre à présent et je sais déjà où il s'est rendu et ce qu'il doit être en train de faire. Enfin, j'ai une grande idée en tout cas.

_ Et où se trouve-t-il selon vous ?

_ Pour un elfe, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, se moqua Voldemort. Severus a dû hériter de toute l'intelligence de la famille à mon avis, ajouta le Mage Gris sans répondre à la question.

_ Retirez ce que vous venez de dire, le menaça Ohtar.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Je vais vous y forcer.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, le mit au défi Voldemort en se saisissant d'un petit pain au chocolat avant de le porter avec gourmandise à la bouche.

Le mage avait un petit faible pour la pâtisserie française.

_ Vous êtes d'une arrogance frisant l'idiotie, fit remarquer Ohtar en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

_ Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. Votre frère n'est pas là pour me retenir cette fois, donc, je ne vais pas me priver de vous raccourcir d'une tête si vous vous entêtez dans votre bêtise.

Ohtar prit le temps d'évaluer ses chances de vaincre le mage. Et après une longue minute de réflexion et un flashback sur leur dernier accrochage, il se dit qu'engager un combat avec Voldemort n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il éloigna donc sa main de la garde de son épée sous l'œil narquois de Voldemort et alla prendre place sur une chaise autour de la table et se servir à son tour une assiette. Une demi-heure après le départ de Snape et de Sariour, Voldemort fut éjecté de sa chaise et fit un vol plané d'un mètre.

L'action fut tellement soudaine et brusque, qu'aucun des deux hommes ne vit de quelle direction l'attaque était arrivée. Après l'agression du mage, Ohtar se leva et se mit sur ses gardes. Il sonda la chambre de son neveu à la recherche de l'attaquant, mais il ne trouva rien. Il alla ensuite jeter un œil à la fenêtre et à la porte, mais là aussi, il ne trouva rien. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort tentait de se remettre debout tout en lançant des injures à qui voulait bien entendre. Quand il parvint en fin à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, il se massa le postérieur en marmonnant sur la violence de certains. Ce qui entre nous est vraiment absurde venant de lui.

_ Tu aurais pu simplement attirer mon attention en me secouant l'épaule, vieux débris ! Pas la peine de m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ! s'énerva Voldemort.

_ Euh, à qui parlez-vous ? demanda Ohtar qui eut beau regarder partout, mais ne trouva personne.

_ À mon borné d'aïeul ! dit Voldemort avec hargne.

_ Hein, s'étonna l'elfe complètement à la ramasse.

_ Que me veux-tu encore ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec moi, parce que je te cite : tu es bien trop ambitieux pour ton bien, Tommy ! dit Voldemort dans le vide sans se donner la peine de répondre à Ohtar.

_ _On vient de voler mon cœur, fils. J'ai besoin de toi pour le retrouver, retentit une voix fantomatique dans la chambre._

_ Quoi ? Comment as-tu fait pour te le faire prendre ? Je pensais que ton tout aussi borné de fils, amoureux des sorciers et des Moldus l'avait caché dans un endroit que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller voir, s'étonna Voldemort à la voix invisible.

_ _Pourtant, quelqu'un vient de le trouver et me l'a pris._

_ Qui est parvenu à réaliser cet exploit ? Même moi, je ne suis jamais parvenu à trouver son emplacement, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

_ _Mon cœur a été volé par Dumbledore._

 ___ Quoi, le vieux fou ? Comment a-t-il su pour le cœur et pourquoi l'a-t-il dérobé ?

_ _Ce n'était pas lui dans son corps, même s'il y était encore à ce moment-là._

_ Je ne saisis pas bien ce que tu veux dire, dit Voldemort.

 __ La personne qui m'a pris mon cœur n'était pas Dumbledore, même s'il était dans le corps de celui-ci._

_ Tu veux dire que quelqu'un s'est emparé du corps décharné de Dumbledore pour te voler ton cœur ? HAHAHAH, c'est trop désopilant.

 __ Ce n'est en rien DÉSOPILANT Tommy ! La personne qui est en possession de mon cœur est un elfe._

_ Un elfe, tu en es certain ?

 __ Oui parfaitement. Je pense que c'est un elfe noir l'auteur du vol. Et si ça en est vraiment un, nous courrons un grand danger Tommy._

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un elfe noir ?

 __ Sa magie, même si elle était bien dissimulée, avait l'arôme de celle de cette race. Et après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre espèce, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le goût de leur magie._

_ Pourquoi est-ce dangereux qu'il ait ton cœur ?

 __ Te souviens-tu des raisons qui ont poussé Salazar à brider la magie de nos descendants et pourquoi a-t-il créé le système des jumeaux magique pour eux ?_

_ Oui, même si je trouve cela complètement insensé.

 __ Je pense que c'est l'ancêtre de cet elfe qui est à l'origine de ce choix. Je crois aussi que c'est de lui que parle la prophétie du dragon prophète._

_ Ce n'est pas toi l'auteur de la prophétie ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était le père de Salazar qui était à l'origine de celle-ci. Donc, toi en l'occurrence.

 __ En réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui ai annoncé la prophétie, mais mon fils Salazar. Mais pour le protéger, j'ai fait croire que c'était moi l'auteur._

_ Je vois. Sais-tu où est parti ce voleur ?

 __ Non, mais si tu viens à l'école, je peux essayer de localiser où il a amené mon cœur. Tu dois reprendre mon cœur dans les plus brefs délais Tommy, car sans lui, je ne vais plus pouvoir maintenir en vie Poudlard. Et plus important encore._

_ Quoi ?

 __ La guerre. Une guerre terrible est en chemin. Je le sens dans mes entrailles. Alors, hâte-toi de venir à moi, dit la voix avant de disparaitre._

_ Attends, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour te venir en aide, s'écria Voldemort dans le silence.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui revenait, Voldemort pesta contre les vieux dragons sans manière et dictateurs qui plus est, qui croient que tout leur était dû. Ohtar qui n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui se passait tenta d'en savoir plus.

_ Je peux avoir une explication sur ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Non, fut la réponse sèche de Voldemort. Non, mais pour qui il me prend, pesta-t-il ensuite ? Je ne suis pas son petit toutou qui accourt dès qu'il siffle. Je suis le grand Lord Voldemort ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Il va voir si je vais me rendre là-bas, s'énerva Voldemort en faisant les cent pas dans le salon d'Harry. Il peut toujours attendre ce vieux fossile, grommela-t-il avec détermination avant d'aller reprendre son petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Presque une heure et demie après le départ de Snape et de Sariour, les deux elfes adultes, le jeune elfe et le corps sans vie de Dumbledore ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à une baleine pour le mage gris, apparurent dans la chambre d'Harry dont Voldemort n'avait pas quitté depuis le départ de son occupant. Sariour qui portait Vernon sur son épaule, le lâcha comme un sac de patates sur le tapis. Sans faire attention au Moldu et au cadavre de Dumbledore, Voldemort se dépêcha de se rendre auprès de Snape.

Il voulut prendre Harry des bras de ce dernier, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Il contourna Voldemort et alla allonger son fils sur son lit. Il s'assura ensuite qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait rien de cassé avant de retourner auprès des trois autres. À son approche, Voldemort le questionna sur ce qui s'était passé. Snape lui fit un résumé sur le déroulement des événements sans omettre le moindre détail. Voldemort nota les informations et les rangea dans un petit coin de son esprit. Après cela, il hocha la tête en direction de Snape avant d'indiquer Dumbledore du doigt, car même s'il avait des questions sur ce que le maître des potions venait de lui apprendre, quelque chose le perturbait trop pour les poser.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu amené avec toi ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas.

_ Était-ce vraiment nécessaire qu'il soit nu ? demanda ensuite le mage avec une grimace de dégout.

_ Cela, il faut le demander à lui, lui dit Snape en indiquant Sariour qui s'était mis en retrait depuis leur arrivée.

_ Oh, j'ai failli l'oublier celui-là. Ne vas-tu pas faire les présentations Severus ? demanda Voldemort après avoir lancé un regard intrigué sur Sariour.

_ Je ne sais pas qui il est. Il n'est pas vraiment bavard, lui apprit Snape les lèvres un peu pincées par la contrariété.

Il fit ensuite un geste de la main et le corps de Dumbledore fut recouvert par une longue tunique blanche. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Vernon et fit un autre geste. Le corps de celui-ci disparu.

_ Où l'as-tu envoyé ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

_ Dans les cachots.

_ Bien évidemment, acquiesça le mage. Alors mon cher ami, qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous localisé mon manoir, dit-il ensuite à l'intention de Sariour ?

Sariour prit le temps de méditer à une réponse acceptable avant de lui répondre.

_ Je suis Sariour, du clan des Exécuteurs, se présenta-t-il avec décontraction. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'étais à la recherche du jeune Drow. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé cet endroit.

_ Je vois. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous appris son existence ?

_ J'ai intercepté une missive il y a quelques jours de ça. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert son apparition.

_ Pourquoi le cherchiez-vous ?

_ C'est un elfe noir, répondit Sariour comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

_ Je vois ? dit pensivement le mage gris. Cependant, même si c'est un elfe noir, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venu à sa recherche. J'ai l'intuition que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous lancer à la recherche d'un demi-elfe venant juste de s'éveiller, je me trompe ?

Sariour hocha la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène et ce que vous voulez à mon jumeau ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix froide et qui exigeait une réponse. Sariour pensa pendant une brève seconde à ne pas répondre au sorcier qui s'adressait à lui comme s'il s'était agi de son roi, avant de changer d'avis en se disant qu'il allait lui être bien plus facile de les convaincre de le laisser emmener son neveu à son roi, que de tenter de le soustraire à ses gardiens, qui même s'ils n'étaient pas de taille à le vaincre, pouvaient lui opposer une téméraire résistance. En effet, l'elfe noir venait de revoir ses premières conclusions sur le mage gris. Celui-ci avait tout pour lui donner du fil à retordre.

_ C'est parce qu'il semblerait qu'il soit le petit fils de notre roi. C'est à dire, le futur roi des elfes noirs, mais aussi un Drow. Le roi de toutes les créatures qui peuplent cette Terre, lui apprit Sariour d'une voix neutre.

_ Une minute, dit Voldemort. Quelle est cette histoire de roi de toutes les créatures de ce monde ? Et quel rapport avec le fait qu'il soit un Drow ?

_ Les Drows sont les envoyés de Gaïa. Ils apparaissent à chaque fois que le monde est menacé, ou lorsqu'un peuple ou une race est sur le point de disparaitre. Et il se trouve que tous les Drows qui sont apparus au cours de l'histoire étaient tous de sang royal ou étaient à l'origine de la naissance d'une lignée royale. Ce fut le cas du roi Arthur, un jeune Moldu que Merlin avait pris sous son aile et aidé à protéger ce pays. Certes, il était dépourvu de magie, mais il restait tout de même un Drow. Notre premier roi était lui aussi un Drow. Le dernier que l'histoire ait connu. Il est apparu et a mis fin à la dernière guerre elfique qui a failli conduire le monde à sa perte. Avant sa mort, il a annoncé l'avenue d'un autre Drow, le dernier selon lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le destin de notre monde dépend de lui. Si je me suis lancé à la recherche de ce jeune elfe, c'est parce que je suis celui qui a été chargé par notre souverain de retrouver son héritier disparu. Mes recherches m'ont mené à cet enfant. Et d'après ce qu'a dit le Sindar ici présent, dit en désignant Snape du regard, l'enfant perdue de notre roi était la mère de ce jeune elfe. Ce qui fait de votre fils, dit-il à l'intention de Snape, le prochain roi des elfes noirs et par extension, celui de l'ensemble des peuples de cette planète.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Ohtar.

Savoir que son neveu était un elfe noir était une chose, mais apprendre qu'il était petit fils du roi Ulric et peut-être l'envoyé de Gaïa en personne était une autre chose. Ohtar avait entendu parler de la légende sur l'envoyé de leur mère à tous par le Porte-Mémoire de leur peuple. D'après ce dernier, celui-ci serait le roi de toutes les créatures engendrées par Gaïa. Selon le Porte-Mémoire, ce dernier devait faire son apparition lorsque le monde ferait face à un danger qui menacerait la vie de la planète elle-même. Ce que le Porte-Mémoire ne savait pas, c'était que l'envoyé de Gaïa serait un elfe noir, le roi des elfes noirs. Celui que ces derniers nommaient : Drow. Il devait absolument faire de cette information à ses supérieurs.

Ce qui se passait ici était d'une importance capitale, il ne pouvait le garder pour lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas laisser son neveu aux mains des elfes noirs, car c'est bien ce qui risquait de se passer après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Si son neveu était bien l'envoyé de Gaïa, ce dernier devait être éduqué par son peuple, pas par des êtres sanguinaires qui ne pensaient qu'aux combats et aux meurtres. Résolu à soustraire Harry de l'emprise de ces monstres, Ohtar se promit de faire le nécessaire pour qu'une délégation d'elfes Sindars soient envoyés auprès de son frère au plus vite afin de réclamer la gare son neveu. Avec cette idée en tête, Ohtar se glissa dans la salle de ban et envoya son familier auprès de ses supérieurs. L'elfe savait que son frère n'allait pas être heureux lorsqu'on viendra lui prendre son enfant et qu'il comprendra que c'était lui qui en était responsable, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était l'avenir de leur planète qui était en jeu. Son message envoyé, Ohtar retourna au salon. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son départ trop pris par leur discussion.

_ Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous pensez avoir retrouvé votre futur roi ? demanda Snape bien décidé à faire tout son possible pour garder son fils auprès de lui.

_ Pour m'assurer que c'est notre futur souverain, je vais effectuer un test de lignage sur lui. Si le résultat est positif, je vais devoir l'amener auprès de mon roi, et cela, avec ou sans votre consentement.

L'elfe noir se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de répondre à ces gens. Il ne leur devait rien. Si l'enfant s'avérait être leur prochain monarque et par extension son neveu, il allait le prendre avec lui un point c'est tout. Pourtant, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il pensa qu'il devait leur répondre.

_ Pour que vous puissiez me séparer de mon fils, il va falloir me marcher dessus, lui dit Snape avec détermination.

_ Ainsi que sur moi, ajouta Voldemort. J'ai mis près d'une soixantaine d'années à le trouver, je ne vais pas vous laisser le prendre sans mot dire.

_ Si je dois marcher sur vos cadavres pour le ramener, ainsi soit-il, leur répondit Sariour avec un calme effrayant.

Voldemort et Snape se mirent dans un même ensemble devant Harry. Les deux étaient à défendre le jeune elfe jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Sariour regarda les deux individus qui se tenaient devant lui avec exaspération tout en se demandant si cela valait le coup de les tuer et de se mettre l'enfant à dos pour cet acte, ou bien s'il devait prendre le temps de convaincre le père de lui laisser son enfant.

_ Vous savez qu'il y a une guerre qui est sur le point d'éclaté, dit Sariour après une minute silence.

_ Oui, dit Voldemort. Une guerre que je suis en train de mettre en place.

_ Je ne parle pas de vos petites guerres intestines et mesquines, sorcier, lui dit Sariour avec arrogance. Je parle d'une guerre planétaire. Je parle d'une guerre qui va entrainer toutes les créatures de cette planète avec elle. Je parle d'une guerre pour la survie de ce monde et des êtres qui le peuple.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda Snape après un temps de silence.

_ Vous avez tout comme moi entendu ce que le vieux sorcier nous a dit sur l'esprit qui l'avait possédé, dit Sariour à Snape.

_ En effet.

_ Eh bien, il se trouve que cet esprit était notre ancien prince héritier. Ce dernier est parvenu par je ne sais quel moyen à convaincre trois des clans de trahir notre roi. Alors même que je suis en train de vous parler, un complot visant à assassiner mon souverain est en marche. Et si ce complot réussit, ArhaKa aura sous son contrôle ces trois clans. Dès que cela sera fait, il marcha vers la surface avec des hordes d'elfes sanguinaires qui vont mettre tout à feu et à sang. Sans oublier que la première chose qu'il voudra faire après sa montée au trône sera d'ordonner la mort de votre si précieux fils. Quand l'ensemble des clans va remonter à la surface, cet enfant n'aura aucun endroit où se cacher des assassins qui seront lancés à sa poursuite, termina Sariour flegmatiquement.

_ Que nous proposez-vous ? demanda Snape avec mauvaise volonté. D'après que j'entends, le laisser aller avec vous sous terre n'est pas très sécuritaire pour lui, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Avant de me lancer à sa recherche, mon souverain m'a indiqué un endroit sûr où je dois me rendre avec son héritier. Si les choses tournent mal, lui et les membres de mon clan qui lui seront restés fidèles viendront nous y joindre. En attendant leur venue, je vais apprendre à ce jeune elfe à contrôler sa magie et à se battre comme un vrai guerrier le doit. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fera face à ArhaKa, cette fois il ne dépendra pas de la chance pour le battre.

Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Snape prit la parole :

_ Si mon fils vient avec vous, je viens aussi, et ce n'est pas négociable.

_ Moi aussi je viens, déclara Voldemort. Où va mon jumeau, j'y vais aussi. Mais avant cela, nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard.

Sariour pesa le pour et le contre avant de se dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il donne donc son accord.

_ Pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre à ce Poudlard avant, demanda-t-il tout de même.

_ Pour aider le vieux débris, ronchonna Voldemort.

_ Pourquoi votre aïeul a-t-il besoin de votre aide ? demanda Snape à Voldemort.

_ Il semblerait que l'esprit qui avait pris possession de Dumbledore ait volé le cœur de mon je ne sais plus combien de fois grand-père.

_ C'est impossible ! Je croyais que Salazar l'avait caché en lieu sûr ! s'exclama Snape alarmé. Comment ton arrière - tu ne sais combien de fois de grand père- a-t-il permis que cela arrive ?

_ C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à le localiser, tout ce que m'a dit ce vieux grincheux, c'est que cet elfe lui a pris son cœur avant de m'ordonner de me rendre à Poudlard pour l'aider à le trouver.

_ Pourquoi se rendre à Poudlard ?

_ Parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve ce vieux fossile, maugréa Voldemort.

_ Quoi, il y a un Dragon à Poudlard, s'étonna Snape.

_ Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? demanda Voldemort en jouant les étonnés.

_ Non, lui répondit sèchement Snape.

_ Vous êtes un enfant de Dragon, intervint Sariour.

Il y avait comme du respect dans sa voix quand il posa la question.

_ Et si c'est le cas, allez-vous essayer de me prendre mon cœur ? lui demanda Voldemort avec froideur.

_ Non, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour votre race pour cela. J'ai toujours trouvé les chasses aux dragons très stupides et barbares.

_ Content de le savoir, parce que je n'ai rien avoir avec mes nigauds d'ancêtres.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien, intervint à son tour Ohtar complètement largué. Mon frère, pourrais-je avoir une petite explication ?

_ Dans une minute, lui dit Snape avant de se tourner vers Voldemort. Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu oublier ça.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Dumbledore a mentionné une prophétie.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney est une invention de Dumbledore.

_ Je ne parle pas de celle-là, dit avec agacement Snape.

_ De laquelle alors ?

_ Celle du prophète dragon.

_ Tu as bien dit '' prophète dragon'' ! s'exclama Voldemort avec agitation.

_ Oui.

_ Dis-moi Severus, quand Albus a évoqué la prophétie, c'était à quel sujet ? demanda Voldemort après un silence.

_ Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'en était pris à ma femme et à mon fils.

_ Quelle a été sa réponse ?

_ À cause de la prophétie du dernier dragon prophète et qu'il me prenait pour son neveu.

_ C'est impossible ! Ton fils ne peut pas...mais pourtant, il est un Drow et le dernier d'après cet elfe...donc forcément l'enfant de la prophétie. Au nom de Merlin ! Comment n'ai-je pas fait le rapport avant ! s'exclama le Mage Gris. Donc, c'est de lui que parle la prophétie. Étrangement, cela ne me surprend presque pas... il n'y a que lui pour se mettre dans une telle situation. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas faire le lien avec lui après la réception de son héritage. D'un autre côté, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à cette prophétie que je trouvais ridicule.

_ Vous savez quelque chose sur cette prophétie ? demanda Snape.

_ Oui, puisque c'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a faite.

_ Pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

_ Il y a un millier d'années, le dernier Dragon encore libre et qui était aussi le dernier prophète de sa race a annoncé une prophétie sur la venue d'un enfant qui aura le pouvoir de décider de la survie ou de la destruction de notre monde. Cette dernière n'est connue que de très peu de monde.

_ Que dit-elle ?

_ C'est quelque chose comme :

« _Quand viendront les temps sombres,_

 _Guerre et famine s'abattront sur le monde_

 _Les frontières entre les peuples seront abolies_

 _Pendant que frères et sœurs en viendront à lever la main l'un sur l'autre_

 _Le chaos et la mort marcheront main dans la main_

 _La lumière embrassera les ténèbres et des ténèbres émergera la lumière._

 _Du dernier enfant Drow viendra la paix_

 _Mais, prenez garde à ce qu'il ne se perd pas dans l'obscurité_

 _Car de lui seul, viendra votre salut. »_

 ___ Et cet enfant est mon fils, dit Snape d'une voix triste.

_ Il semblerait que cela soit bien de lui dont il s'agit, lui répondit Voldemort. De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres, donc cela ne me surprend pas. Il n'y a que lui pour se retrouver mêlé à une prophétie datant d'un millénaire.

_ Merci ''maître'', vos sarcasmes vont nous être bien utile, râla Snape devant le ton moqueur qu'a pris le mage pour lui répondre.

_ Mais de rien Severus, je suis à ton service, dit Voldemort en faisant une petite courbette moqueuse.

_ Je me demande de quelle obscurité s'agit-il, dit subitement Ohtar en mettant fin à la répartie qu'allait lancer son frère.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Voldemort en souriant. Mais je gage que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

Ensuite, il ajouta tout sourire :

_ Mon cher Severus, il semblerait que je doive mettre mes projets de conquête du monde de côté, le temps de me débarrasser d'un petit moustique qui croit pouvoir venir me prendre mon terroir sans demander mon avis. Je vais lui apprendre que cette terre est mienne et le prier d'aller s'en trouver une à lui, car je n'ai jamais été très partageur. Maintenant, prépare-toi pour ton retour à Poudlard, déclara Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Une minute, l'arrêta Snape. Il n'y a pas le feu au chaudron.

_ Plus vite je retrouverais le voleur de cœur, plus vite je reprendrais ma conquête du monde. Et maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, plus personne ne se mettra au travers de ma route ! Le seul obstacle entre moi et ma domination totale, c'est ce voleur de coeur mégalomane. Lorsque je l'aurai neutralisé, la voie sera libre. Voilà pourquoi nous devons nous dépêcher de nous rendre à Poudlard. Donc, pour te répondre, oui, il y a effectivement le feu au chaudron.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ainsi à Poudlard, objecta Snape. Car même si Albus n'est plus, il y a toujours les protections de l'école, qui je vous rappelle, ne tolèrent en aucun cas votre présence près d'elle, lui dit Snape. Et si vous partez pour Poudlard, qui va s'occuper d'Harry ?

_ Ton frère, lui dit Voldemort après une seconde de réflexion.

_ Cela ne sera pas possible, informa Ohtar qui voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur toute cette histoire de Dagon présent dans une école de sorcier afin de rapporter le plus d'information possible à ses supérieurs.

_ Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le mage avec curiosité. Je pensais que vous deviez rester ici jusqu'au retour de votre frère.

_ J'ai reçu hier un message de notre père m'informant que la présence de mon frère et de moi-même est requise le plus rapidement possible à la Citadelle, improvisa Ohtar.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi, car il avait bien reçu une lettre de son père. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps d'en informer son frère.

_ Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, lui fait remarquer Snape avec étonnement.

_ C'est parce que j'attendais le bon moment pour le faire. Tu étais bien trop préoccupé par l'état de mon neveu avant.

_ Pourquoi notre présence est-elle requise ?

_ Il semblerait que l'existence de mon adorable neveu ait été découverte par les anciens, et ils exigent qu'il leur soit amené. Père nous demande de nous rendre auprès de lui afin de discuter en famille de la marche à suivre avant que la convocation officielle ne te soit envoyée.

_ Je vois. Il fallait s'y attendre. Toutefois, il est hors de question que je retourne à la Citadelle Grise avec mon enfant et encore moins que je laisse ces vieux séniles mettre leurs griffes sur lui, s'exclama Snape avec férocité.

_ Je le sais bien et notre père aussi le sait. Voilà pourquoi il tient à ce que l'on se rencontre avant que la convocation te soit envoyée.

_ Je ne retournerais pas à la Citadelle Grise, cela reviendrait à leur livrer mon fils sur un plateau d'argent. Et je ne leur fais pas confiance. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire afin de s'assurer qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour eux.

_ Père et moi-même veilleront à ce que rien n'arrive à Lómion, le rassura Ohtar, car c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Même si l'elfe avait en quelque sorte trahi son frère en rapportant à ses supérieurs ce que celui-ci lui avait confié sur son neveu, Ohtar ne voulait pas de mal à ce dernier. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de protéger son peuple et Lómion.

_ Poudlard, dit Voldemort.

_ Quoi Poudlard, demanda Snape avec force et agacement.

_ La rencontre. Je pense que vous devriez la tenir à Poudlard, ainsi nous pouvons tous nous y rendre. De cette façon, pendant que vous discuterez avec votre père, je poserai de mon côté des questions sur le vol du cœur de mon grand-père à ce dernier. Ainsi, nous ferons une pierre deux coups, comme disent les Moldus.

_ Ce n'est pas idiot comme idée, approuva Ohtar en songeant à informer ses supérieurs de leur destination.

_ Bien évidemment ! Dans la mesure où elle vient de moi, elle ne peut qu'être bonne, se vanta Voldemort.

_ Et Lómion ? demanda Snape.

_ Naturellement, il vient avec nous, lui dit le mage gris.

_ Je ne veux pas que l'on sache qui il était avant, car cela risque de lui causer du tort. Et je ne veux pas non plus que l'on sache qui il est à présent pour les mêmes raisons, dit Snape avec fermeté.

_ Je comprends et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu dis, mon ami. Mais à présent que l'on sait qui était en réalité Dumbledore, qu'une guerre mondiale nous pend au nez et que même si je pense pouvoir parfaitement me charger seul avec mes Mangemorts de ce mégalomane, je pense tout de même que le retour d'Harry Potter nous serait d'une grande aide. Car si ce ArhaKa parvient à rassembler l'ensemble des clans des elfes noirs sous son commandement ; si les sorciers viennent à penser que Harry Potter est toujours en vie, ils se rangeront plus facilement derrière lui pour combattre cette épée de Damoclès qui pèse au-dessus de leurs têtes lorsque la guerre éclatera ? Je pourrais bien entendu les soumettre par la force, mais ils ne se lanceront pas corps et âme dans le combat et se feront éliminer dans les premières secondes des combats. Ce qui reviendrait à me faire perdre la guerre avant qu'elle ne soit commencée. Je suis un homme ambitieux et avide de pouvoir Severus, pas un idiot. Et je sais que toi non plus tu n'es pas un imbécile.

_ Je refuse d'exposer mon fils ! Et ce n'est pas Harry Potter le fils de Lily et James Potter, mais Lómion Argawaen Lakh, mon fils et celui de Promesse, déclara avec véhémence Snape. Je refuse catégoriquement de le mettre au-devant de la scène, là où ses ennemis et les vautours pourraient aisément se repaître de lui en le dévisageant avec pitié, moquerie et jalousie.

_ Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, mais là il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui les gens croient qu'il est, mais ce qu'il représente aux yeux de ces gens. Je comprends tes réticences à le rejeter dans une arène remplie de vautours, mais tu oublies que ton fils lui est un fauve qui sait se défendre. Il peut parfaitement leur tenir tête. Si quelqu'un est capable d'y parvenir, c'est bien lui. Il est tout de même parvenu à m'échapper durant seize ans et a enduré des sévices abominables pendant tout ce temps sans jamais baisser les bras. Alors, crois-moi, ce n'est pas des regards de pitiés, des moqueries et un intérêt malsain pour sa vie qui vont avoir raison de lui. Lómion saura y faire face. Il devra dans tous les cas y faire face, car il est intimement lié à la prophétie. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il est aussi mon jumeau.

_ Je ne sais pas de quel jumeau ou de quelle prophétie il parle, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Je peux le faire, intervint subitement Harry dans la conversation.

_ Fils, tu es debout ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Snape en accourant vers Harry en le palpant un peu partout.

_ Oui père, je vais bien. Dit le jeune elfe avec un pauvre sourire en essayant de repousser les mains envahissantes de son paternel.

_ Tu en es sûr ? demanda toutefois Snape. Je pense que tu devrais retourner au lit, ajouta le père avec inquiétude.

_ Non, je vais bien, je t'assure. Je peux rester debout. Lui dit Harry sur un ton rassurant. Je n'ai pas tout compris à l'histoire, mais le peu que j'ai saisi m'a convaincu. Je veux venir avec vous à Poudlard. Je veux rencontrer mon grand-père, mais avant tout, je veux participer à la poursuite de celui qui était aux commandes du corps de cette ordure de Dumbledore. Je veux me venger pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Et si pour cela je dois encore me faire passer pour Harry Potter afin d'obtenir le soutien des sorciers ou même partir en guerre contre mon peuple, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Je ferais tout pour mettre la main sur cette pourriture qui m'a gâché la vie, annonça Harry avec détermination.

Quand le jeune elfe dit ces mots, une aura sombre et étouffante se propagea dans sa chambre. Elle était violente, oppressante, froide et presque paralysante. Il y avait en elle une immense haine couplée à des envies de meurtres d'une grande ampleur qui fit que les quatre adultes présents dans la chambre eurent peur pour leur vie. Ils avaient l'impression que s'ils venaient à faire un seul mouvement, leur existence prendrait fin à la seconde.

Snape fut tellement choqué par cette réflexion, qu'il ne sut ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Ohtar et Sariour quant à eux regardaient le jeune elfe intensément, l'un avec peur et l'autre avec respect, fierté et fascination. Voldemort n'avait jamais été du genre à reconnaitre que quelque chose lui faisait peur et encore moins à le montrer. Donc, quand la peur que lui inspiré Harry commença s'infiltrer en lui, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il fit trois pas en direction de Harry, le saisit par les épaules, le tourna vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif et brûlant. Deux choses se passèrent après ça, la pression étouffante qui submergeait la pièce disparue alors que Voldemort faisait un autre vol plané à travers la chambre. Le mage s'écrasa douloureusement contre un mur et glissa sur le sol en gémissent lamentablement. Un silence de mort suivit le vol du mage. Des regards ahuris, même celui de Harry, se dirigèrent vers un seul point... Severus Snape. L'homme se tenait droit comme un 'I' la main tendue vers Voldemort alors que ses robes virevoltaient autour de lui comme sous l'effet d'un vent invisible.

Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une colère immense alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers sur le mage. Son regard brillait d'une lueur malveillante et contrariée. Snape ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère que depuis la mort de sa femme et la disparition de son fils. Comment ce maudit sorcier osait-il toucher à son fils de cette façon ? Même si Snape savait que Voldemort et son enfant étaient destinés à s'unir un jour, ce n'était pas pour autant que le mage pouvait se permettre de prendre de telles libertés avec son fils ! Il ne faut pas croire que le père s'opposait à cette future union. Non, Snape avait depuis longtemps accepté le destin de son fils.

Mais le maître des potions avait toujours pensé et pensait encore, que la relation entre le mage et son fils ne commencerait qu'à la majorité de celui-ci et seulement avec le consentement de son enfant. En aucun cas avant cela. Et Snape était bien décidé à ce que cela se passe ainsi, même si pour cela, il devait faire entrer cette idée par la force dans la cervelle emplie de boue de Voldemort ! S'il avait pris la peine de faire venir son frère pour qu'il garde un œil sur le mage ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais alors que Snape s'apprêtait à aller dire au mage le fond de sa pensée, son fils le poussa de côté et accourut auprès de Voldemort.

Il se laissa tomber près ce dernier, prit la tête de celui-ci et la posa sur ses genoux. Il passa lentement les doigts dans la chevelure du mage en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Voldemort qui était quant à lui sur le point de se relever pour allait apprendre la courtoisie à Snape, se laissa faire par le jeune elfe et prit une voix faible pour lui dire qu'il avait très mal au crâne. Harry entreprit donc de le lui masser en jetant un regard désapprobateur en direction de son père. Voldemort tout heureux du retournement de situation en profita honteusement et se pelotonna un peu plus sur les genoux du jeune elfe emplis d'inquiétude pour lui. Si c'était pour recevoir un tel traitement après, Snape pouvait l'attaquer autant de fois qu'il voulait.

De son côté, Snape sentit son mécontentement augmenter devant le manège de Voldemort, mais ne souhaitant pas recevoir un autre regard de reproche de la part de son fils adoré, il tenta de se calmer en se promettant de faire payer le mage un peu plus tard. Il pensa même à recourir à l'aide des jumeaux Weasley en échange du retrait du sort qu'il avait retourné contre eux. Mais en attendant de pouvoir faire cela, Snape s'approcha des deux hommes et prit l'air le plus désolé qu'il pouvait avoir et proposa son aide pour remettre sur pied le mage noir. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à s'excuser et mit son titre de maître des potions en avant pour amadouer son fils.

Harry, convaincu des bonnes intentions de son père se releva et laissa la place à Snape. Le professeur de potion prit donc le relais. Il souleva la tête du mage et la posa sur ses genoux avant de se pencher à son oreille droite. Et après avoir lancé un sort de confidentialité sur lui et Voldemort pour que ses propos ne soient pas entendus par Harry, il chuchota à l'oreille droite de Voldemort :

_ Vous ai-je déjà dit que je suis parvenu à mettre au point une nouvelle potion ?

Voldemort qui tentait discrètement de se dégager de Snape s'immobilisa complètement à la question.

_ Elle est vraiment extraordinaire, car elle est incolore, inodore, n'a pas de goût, agit lentement sur la victime. Et comme elle est aussi indolore, la personne qui l'absorbe ne se rend compte de ce qui lui arrive qu'au moment où les effets de la potion se font sentir. Et savez-vous ce que j'apprécie le plus d'elle ? Non, dit Snape devant le silence du mage. Eh bien, il me suffit de touche une infime petite parcelle de la peau nue d'une personne choisie comme cela, murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts dans le cou lisse de Voldemort, pour l'infecter.

Voldemort frissonna au passage des doigts de Snape et essaya de s'éloigner du potionniste, mais Snape usa de sa force d'elfe pour le maintenir au sol.

_ Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Le meilleur reste à venir.

_ Quoi ? demanda le mage avec crainte.

_ Je ne vous ai pas encore appris la fonction de cette potion.

_ À quoi sert-elle ? demanda Voldemort qui ne voulait absolument, mais vraiment pas savoir.

_ Elle rend impuissant, lui souffla vicieusement Snape avant de lever le sort confidentialité et de se remettre debout.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers son fils et lui dit que tout était en ordre. Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier avant de lancer un regard hautain à Voldemort et de lui dire :

_ Ne croyez pas que je m'inquiète pour votre sort. Je voulais simplement être certain que vous n'alliez pas mourir avant de m'avoir aidé dans ma vengeance. Bien entendu, personne ne l'a cru, mais personne ne le contredit non plus.

Quant à Voldemort, il ne fit aucune attention à la déclaration du jeune elfe, car l'annonce de Snape l'avait légèrement glacé et il se demandait si le professeur de potion ne lui avait pas injecté la potion quand il a passé ses doigts sur son cou. Cette seule idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne tenait pas à devenir impuissant. Était-ce de famille cette tendance que le fils et le père avaient de vouloir priver un homme de sa virilité ? se demanda Voldemort en repensant au moment où il avait vu Harry arracher le sexe d'un prisonnier et le tenir au bout d'une pince comme un vulgaire morceau de saucisse.

Après être parvenu difficilement à se convaincre que Snape ne lui aurait pas fait ça, Voldemort se mit à la verticale et reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Snape. Il passa ensuite deux longues heures à expliquer et à persuader Snape de l'importance du retour d'Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à accomplir sans l'aide d'Harry. Après s'être mis d'accord sur ce point, Snape donna une potion à son fils. C'était la potion que tous les elfes prenaient avant de se permettre de sortir de leur forêt. C'était un dérivé du Polynectar. Seulement, les effets duraient plus longtemps et on n'avait pas besoin de mèches de cheveux pour prendre l'apparence d'une personne.

Avec cette potion, il suffisait d'avoir une image précise de quoi et à qui l'on voulait ressembler pour prendre l'apparence souhaitée. Et après qu'Harry ait repris son ancienne apparence, Snape demanda à son petit frère de prévenir leur père pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Tandis que son jeune frère écrivait une note à l'intention de leur père et une autre à ses supérieurs, Snape jeta un charme sur le cadavre de Dumbledore qui disparut sans laisser de trace. Il demanda ensuite à Voldemort comment il allait faire pour pénétrer dans l'école de magie. Le mage lui expliqua alors ce qu'était Poudlard en réalité. Il ajouta que s'il n'avait jamais pu retourner dans l'établissement, ce n'était pas dû au fait de Dumbledore, mais bien de son arrière-grand-père. Donc, comme il avait la permission de celui-ci, il pouvait maintenant entrer dans l'école.

Tout à leur préparation, ils avaient oublié Sariour qui s'était installé tranquillement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Au moment de leur départ, après qu'Ohtar eut envoyé les lettres, Voldemort, Snape, Ohtar et Harry se préparèrent à transplaner à Poudlard quand une voix autoritaire retentit dans la chambre.

_ Je vous accompagne, ne l'oubliez pas.

_ Hors de question, tu ne viens pas ! Refusa Snape. Tu vas attendre notre retour ici et à notre retour nous partirons avec vous.

_ Je viens et ce n'est pas une demande. Je vous informe simplement. Où va ce jeune elfe, je vais aussi.

_ Je ne suis...

_ Je suis d'accord, il peut venir. Intervient Voldemort en coupant Snape dans sa protestation.

Sur ces mots, Voldemort disparu. Il fut rapidement suivi par les autres.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **NdA :**  
 ** **Désolée pour le retard de publication et merci pour vos com.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Hermione Granger était une jeune sorcière douée d'une intelligence hors du commun et qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour mettre son intellect en avant. La jeune femme possédait une soif de reconnaissance sans limites et était prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Même si pour cela, elle devait mentir, voler, tuer ou même vendre ses amis pour y parvenir. Elle n'était jamais aussi heureuse que quand on la complimentait sur son incroyable intellect. C'était, pour elle, plus précieux que de l'or. Hermione était aussi une personne très jalouse et envieuse.

Elle ne supportait pas que les feux des projecteurs soient dirigés vers une autre personne qu'elle, car cela la rendait folle furieuse et engendrait en elle une haine et une soif de vengeance à faire peur un Épouvantard. Pour elle, une personne qui attirait plus d'attention qu'elle ne le faisait que dans le seul but de l'humilier. Oui, Hermione était une personne égocentrique qui pensait que le monde se devait et tournait autour d'elle.

Toute petite déjà, à la maternelle, ce désir de reconnaissance et sa jalousie maladive étaient présentes en elle. Durant la classe, quand sa maîtresse posait une question et que l'une de ses petites camarades parvenait à y répondre avant elle, elle se faisait un devoir de l'humilier d'une façon ou d'une autre auprès de ses camarades.

Futée, elle faisait toujours en sorte à ne jamais se faire prendre par les enseignants. Ce fut durant l'une de ses entreprises d'humiliations qu'elle fit son premier accident de magie. Sans le vouloir, jalouse de la belle chevelure rousse et du sourire craquant d'une de ses amies de classe à qui leur maîtresse venait de faire un compliment sur ces derniers, Hermione l'avait prise à parti à la récréation et s'apprêtait à la battre avec l'aide d'un de ses amis quand la petite fille leur avait mis la raclée de leur vie.

Cette dernière venait d'une famille nombreuse et avait appris à se défendre avec ses frères et sœurs avec qui elle se bagarrait souvent. Hermione, vexée dans sa dignité et en sang, avait souhaité de tout son cœur faire disparaitre la magnifique tignasse de la petite fille. Et miracle ! La pauvre petite avait vu ses cheveux tomber au sol par poignets. La malheureuse avait hurlé de toutes ses forces devant ce phénomène étrange. Son hurlement avait attiré l'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves qui avaient accouru pour voir ce qui se passait.

Trop choquée par ce qui venait de se produire, Hermione avait en premier lieu eu peur de ce que son souhait avait accompli. Mais, comme souvent avec elle, ses remords n'avaient duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Car quand la petite fille avait compris ce que cela voulait dire, elle s'était sentie puissante, unique et au-dessus de tous. Par la suite, elle avait essayé par tous les moyens de reproduire le phénomène étrange sans jamais y parvenir. Elle eut, néanmoins, deux autres accidents de magie durant son enfance. Tous deux avaient été liés à une crise de colère et une envie extrêmement forte de vengeance.

Quand le jour de son onzième anniversaire, la lettre de Poudlard que tous les jeunes sorciers de cet âge recevaient pour leur annoncer leur inscription dans la célèbre école de magie pour jeune sorcier lui avait été livrée, elle avait sauté de joie dans les bras de ses parents. La lettre l'avait confortée dans son idée d'être un être exceptionnel, car aucun de ses camarades de classe à sa connaissance n'avait reçu la même lettre. Hermione Granger était à part et spéciale. Voilà ce que s'était dit la petite fille après la lecture de la lettre. Après réception de celle-ci et après avoir convaincu ses parents dubitatifs de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats scolaires, Hermione avait fait une razzia dans la librairie.

Elle avait convaincu son père qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser de lui acheter plusieurs ouvrages sur le monde magique. Elle voulait être prête pour la rentrée et apprendre le plus de choses possible sur son Nouveau Monde. Hors de question qu'elle soit à la ramasse ! Elle avait donc appris l'histoire de la magie et les coutumes des sorciers. Durant ses lectures, Hermione avait noté un nom qui revenait souvent dans les livres. Ce nom était : Harry James Potter. Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Intriguée, elle avait fait des recherches sur lui et avait tout appris de sa vie. À la fin de ses recherches sur Harry James Potter, une pensée s'était imposée en elle : Harry Potter allait devenir son mari !

Un être aussi exceptionnel que lui ne pouvait se marier qu'avec une autre personne tout aussi exceptionnelle. Et cet individu ne pouvait être qu'elle, personne d'autre. Le jour de la rentrée, en arrivant à la gare avec ses parents, Hermione avait passé tout son temps à rechercher Harry Potter. Mais n'ayant aucune idée à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, elle avait fait chou blanc. Sa chance avait pourtant tourné quand, en voulant faire bonne impression, elle avait proposé à un pauvre imbécile maladroit de lui venir en aide dans sa recherche de sa grenouille disparue. Qui prenait une grouille comme animal de compagnie ? Faut vraiment être un idiot pour faire un truc pareil, c'était dit la fillette en accompagnant le jeune garçon du nom de Neville Londubat dans sa quête pour retrouver sa grenouille.

Ils avaient fait tous les compartiments en posant la même question aux occupants de ceux-ci, mais personne ne l'avait aperçue. Ce fut en ouvrant la porte d'un des compartiments qu'elle avait trouvé Harry Potter. Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement, car le garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son défunt père. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler lors de cette première rencontre. Hermione avait été un peu refroidie quand elle avait constaté que le jeune sorcier n'était pas aussi beau qu'elle se l'était imaginé dans ses rêves, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, s'était-elle dit. Et puis, peut-être avec le temps et en prenant un peu plus de poids, il deviendrait un peu plus regardable.

Au moment de la répartition, quand le Choixpeau avait voulu la placer à Serdaigle, elle avait plaidé sa cause pour qu'il la place à Gryffondor, car selon ses calculs, c'était là-bas que Potter allait être réparti. Le Choixpeau accepta avec réticence de la mettre dans la maison des lions, mais il le fit afin de mettre fin aux menaces et aux insultes de la fillette. Après la rentrée, Hermione avait tenté par tous les moyens de s'approcher de Potter et de son empoté d'ami Ronald Weasley sans résultat. La fillette était persuadée que si Potter l'évitait, c'était de la faute de son balourd d'ami qui n'était avec lui que pour sa célébrité.

La jeune fille s'était fait la promesse d'éloigner l'imbécile dès qu'elle sera devenue madame Potter, mais avant cela, il lui fallait se rapprocher de Potter et se rendre indispensable auprès de lui. Résolue à parvenir à ses fins, Hermione avait continué à suivre les deux compères en essayant de rentrer dans leur cercle d'ami. Mais un jour, Ron qui ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir les suivre partout comme un petit chien, s'était emporté et lui avait demandé d'aller s'acheter des personnes qui accepteraient une miss-je-sais tout comme ami. Car, selon lui, personne ne voudrait d'elle à moyen d'être gracieusement payé pour la supporter.

Les propos de Ron avaient été dits avec tant de méchanceté et de rage, qu'Hermione avait couru se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour versait ses larmes d'humiliation et de peine. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. C'était toujours elle qui tenait de telles paroles envers les gens, jamais le contraire. Ce fut alors qu'elle maudissait Ron tout en imaginant une vengeance bien douloureuse et humiliante, qu'un troll avait fait son entrée dans les toilettes. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres et les sorts qu'elle avait appris, aucun ne lui était venu à l'esprit pour combattre le monstre.

Elle avait été tétanisée par l'apparition du monstre. Hermione n'avait eu la vie sauve, que grâce à l'intervention prompte de Potter et de son idiot d'ami. Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près, car, après que Potter se soit débarrassé du Troll, elle était enfin parvenue à entrer dans son cercle d'ami. Suite à cette aventure, elle, Ron et Harry étaient devenus aux yeux de tous, les meilleurs amis du monde.

Avec les années, ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures ensemble qui les avaient encore plus rapprochés et avaient permis à Hermione de se rendre indispensable auprès des deux garçons. Au fil du temps, Hermione avait même songé quelquefois à renoncer à ses projets, mais cela ne durait que le temps d'un battement de cil. Quand Ron avait tourné le dos à Harry lors de leur quatrième année, elle avait pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour mettre ses plans à exécution. Mais quand le beau et riche Viktor Krum s'était intéressé à elle, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de rendre jalouses toutes les filles de l'école qui lui courraient après. Ce fut pourquoi elle avait remis ses projets de faire d'Harry son petit ami cette année-là au placard.

Malheureusement, après le tournoi, Ron était revenu dans leur groupe et Hermione avait raté sa chance. Toutefois, le lien qui unissait les deux amis n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant et Hermione en avait été satisfaite. Elle avait donc tout fait pour éloigner Harry un peu plus de Ron en faisant des remarques mesquines sur certains comportements de ce dernier. Tout avait semblé aller parfaitement bien, jusqu'au milieu de leur cinquième année. Harry et Ron s'étaient une nouvelle fois rapprochés l'un de l'autre et leur complicité avait semblé être devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

Au cours de cette année-là, Hermione avait essayé par tous les moyens possibles et sans que cela ne lui revienne à la figure par la suite, de les séparer une nouvelle fois tout en tentant de séduire Harry. Cependant, toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines, et cela, dans les deux cas. Et pour couronner le tout, elle devait aussi se méfier de la petite pétasse qui servait de petite sœur à Ron qui avait elle aussi des vues sur Potter. Comme si Ginny pouvait rivaliser avec elle ! Cette fille n'avait rien pour elle et ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, s'était énervée Hermione en remarquant le manège de la demoiselle.

Comme elle ne parvenait pas à mettre Harry dans son lit par des moyens normaux, Hermione avait décidé de s'y prendre autrement. Elle avait donc entrepris de trouver comment rendre Harry follement amoureux d'elle dans les livres. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Hermione avait volé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour se rendre dans la réserve de Poudlard afin de mener à bien ses recherches sur un philtre d'amour ou un enchantement. Alors qu'elle était cachée sous la cape de Potter et qu'elle fouillait la réserve avec minutie, Hermione avait surpris une conversation étrange. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation, mais plutôt un monologue.

 __ Je sais que ces carnets se trouvent encore dans ce château et je vais finir par les retrouver...je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de mon plan vieux débris, mais crois-moi, je parviendrais à mes fins et quand ce moment arrivera, car sois en sûr qu'il viendra, je mettrais un terme à ta misérable vie vieil homme... Je suis un elfe noir Dumbledore. Le roi des elfes noirs et rien ne peut me résister. Je trouverais les carnets de Salazar et ensuite, j'irais reprendre la place qui me revient de droit...si tu veux le prendre comme ça vieillard, je vais te le prouver...comment ? Eh bien, je vais commencer par le petit moucheron de Snape...tu peux toujours dire ce que tu veux sorcier, car à la fin, ce sera moi le gagnant. Haha haha._

Hermione s'était faite toute petite alors que Dumbledore ou la créature qui se faisait passer pour lui, sortait de la réserve en continuant à rire tout seul. Hermione s'était alors posé beaucoup de questions sur ce que voulait dire la créature, les elfes noirs et sur Dumbledore, mais elle avait rapidement relégué ses questions au second plan et avait continué à faire ses recherches sur un philtre d'amour. Cela lui avait pris presque un mois, mais elle avait fini par trouver une potion qui rendait un homme complètement fou amoureux d'une personne après l'avoir ingurgité. Cependant, il fallait beaucoup de temps et de nombreux ingrédients très rares, pour la confectionner. Hermione avait commencé la préparation de la potion un mois avant la fin de sa cinquième année et avait passé ses vacances à courir après le reste des ingrédients.

À la rentrée, quand elle n'avait pas vu Harry ni dans le train ni à la répartition, elle avait commencé à se faire du souci pour son futur mari. Mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle avait attendu que le balourd de Ron remarque l'absence de celui-ci pour faire quelque chose. Quand Dumbledore leur avait dit que Harry était chez un ami à lui pour suivre un entrainement spécial, elle avait dans un premier temps été complètement jalouse. Pourquoi ce bon à rien avait-il droit à un apprentissage spécial et pas elle ? Le directeur avait-il oublié que sans elle, Harry ne serait jamais parvenu à déjouer les plans de Voldemort ? Si quelqu'un devait avoir un entrainement spécial, c'était elle, pas cet empoté de Potter !

Hermione avait mis deux semaines à se calmer. Après s'être apaisée, elle s'était attelée à la préparation de la potion, car il lui fallait la finir avant le retour d'Harry. Les mois avaient passé sans aucune nouvelle de Potter et Hermione commençait à se faire du mouron pour son futur mari. Ce n'était pas normal qu'Harry n'ait pas donné de nouvelle après tout ce temps. Et puis, les questions que Snape avait commencé à poser à elle et aux amis d'Harry ne lui disaient qui vaille. Depuis quand le graisseur s'inquiétait-il de ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Harry ? Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était remémoré de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore dans la réserve.

Est-ce que 'le petit moucheron' dont parlait la créature qui avait pris l'apparence du directeur était Harry ? Et si c'était bien lui, la créature l'avait-elle tué comme il l'avait dit dans son étrange monologue ? Hermione avait eu peur que cela ne soit le cas. Ce fut pourquoi elle avait mis dans la tête des jumeaux Weasley des doutes sur le lieu où se trouvait Harry et avait entrepris de faire des recherches sur les elfes noirs. Quand, quelque mois après avoir insinué ses doutes aux jumeaux, Dumbledore avait annoncé la mort d'Harry, Hermione avait presque été anéantie. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais montré une émotion aussi sincère que ce jour-là.

Mais l'espoir lui avait été rendu quand les jumeaux avaient émis des doutes sur la supposée mort, plus qu'étrange d'Harry. Hermione avait une grande confiance dans les capacités de Fred et de George à relever et à découvrir les secrets et elle leur faisait donc confiance pour parvenir à trouver ce qui était devenu de son futur, célèbre et riche mari. Mais les jours avaient défilé sans aucun résultat. Et pour ne rien arranger, le sortilège que Snape leur avait retourné n'aidait pas vraiment. Le matin où la fouille-merde de Rita Skeeter avait annoncé au reste du monde magique les conditions de vie qu'avait eues Harry, Hermione avait été tellement furieuse, qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le cri de haine qui était monté de sa gorge de sortir.

Comment cette conne osait-elle mettre à nu la vie de son précieux fiancé ? Elle n'avait aucunement le droit d'étaler la vie d'Harry dans les journaux. Si son futur mari n'avait rien dit à personne sur la manière dont il avait été élevé, c'était pour une bonne raison, non ! Malgré sa colère, Hermione n'était pas vraiment étonnée par les révélations de la journaliste. En effet, elle avait déjà des soupçons sur les maltraitances que pouvait subir son ami, mais elle avait préféré faire l'autruche, car elle ne voulait pas faire l'assistante sociale avec Harry. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'écouter Harry se plaindre de ses malheurs et de ses Moldus.

Bref, après les révélations de la fouille-merde, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville (qui avait un comportement bien étrange selon Hermione) et les jumeaux s'étaient réunis dans une des classes vides de Poudlard pour parler de ce qu'ils venaient de lire et de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Bien évidemment, les jumeaux n'étaient pas très utiles, car ils étaient toujours sous l'emprise de leur blague. Ron avait été étrangement très calme et n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui était très étonnant venant de lui. Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et de lancer des menaces sur les Moldus d'Harry. Hermione quant à elle, elle songeait à ses recherches infructueuses sur les elfes noirs et du lien qui pouvait exister entre eux et Harry.

Quand l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée, Hermione avait mis en place un plan pour pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur afin d'y jeter un œil. Hermione s'était fait la réflexion, que si elle voulait savoir ce qui était advenu de son futur mari, elle devait pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, car lui seul détenait des informations sur lui. Après que les deux premières heures de cours furent passées, Poudlard avait été pris de tremblements inexpliqués qui avaient fait peur aux élèves et inquiétés les professeurs. Les escaliers ainsi que les tableaux et fantômes de l'école s'étaient tous immobilisés dans un même ensemble.

Quand cela avait été remarqué, la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais l'entrée du bureau de celui-ci avait été verrouillée. La gargouille en pierre qui gardait l'entrée avait refusé tous les mots de passe que lui avait donnés Minerva. Et quand la directrice de la maison des lions avait eu recours à la magie pour la déplacer, la gargouille disparue. À sa place était apparu un simple mur vide. La disparition de cette dernière avait presque affolé la vieille sorcière. Pour ne pas déclencher la panique au sein de l'école, Minerva avait gardé pour elle ce dont elle a été témoin.

Pour la sécurité des élèves et en ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à l'école ni à Dumbledore, elle avait supprimé tous les cours de la journée et avait ordonné aux élèves de quitter l'école pour le parc. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions que certains élèves pourraient poser, elle avait donné comme excuse à cette annulation de cours soudain, la préparation d'un tournoi de duel dont tous les élèves allaient devoir participer. Elle avait ajouté que c'était une idée que Dumbledore avait eu pour faire oublier aux élèves ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur Harry Potter. Et comme les élèves étaient déjà habitués aux étranges idées de ce dernier, personne n'avait trouvé à redire à cela.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, une poignée des élèves n'avaient pas été convaincus par l'annonce de Minerva et parmi eux, Hermione et son groupe d'amis. Et inévitablement, ils s'étaient mis en quête de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Mais Minerva qui s'était attendu à une action de leur part avait mis en place des boucliers sur toutes les entrées de Poudlard, même ceux qui étaient cachés. Pendant que les élèves se trouvaient dans le parc, Minerva avait réuni les professeurs et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec la gargouille. Elle avait ensuite organisé les enseignants en deux groupes. L'un s'occupait de préparer le tournoi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des plus têtus des élèves, et l'autre, de trouver ce qui arrivait à l'école et de ce qui était advenu de Dumbledore.

À midi, les elfes de maison avaient distribué des sandwiches aux élèves pendant que les professeurs Filius Flitwick et Remus Lupin, qui avait été réembauchés pour la sixième année, dressaient sur le terrain de Quidditch sept rings. Arès le déjeuner, les élèves s'étaient rassemblés par années devant chaque ring. Le professeur McGonagall sous Polynectar avait pris l'apparence d'Albus avait expliqué les règles du tournoi et donné le coup d'envoi. Les élèves de chaque année allaient s'affronter entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un de chaque année. Le vainqueur de ces tournois remportait trois cents points à sa maison. Minerva s'était ainsi assuré de tenir occuper les élèves pour le reste de la journée.

Ce fut Hermione qui remarqua en premier l'arrivée des nouveaux venus. La jeune sorcière qui était en plein combat avec Malfoy, fut tellement étonnée par l'apparition de ces derniers, qu'elle perdit son combat. Mais pour sa défense, personne n'aurait été de marbre en voyant le groupe hétéroclite qui apparut à quelques mètres du terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait un homme qui devait facilement faire dans les 1m90. Il était bien foutu, car ses robes le moulaient comme une seconde peau et ne laissaient rien à l'imagination. Il avait de longs cheveux sombres presque bleus et un profond regard aux iris oscillant entre les couleurs grises métallisées et l'écarlate. Ses traits étaient fins, mais sans conteste masculins, et sa peau était très mâte. Putain, c'était un appel au viol, se dit Hermione sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui.

Ensuite, il y avait un homme à la peau très noire et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa chevelure était d'un blanc neigeux et était attachée en une longue tresse. Il avait de beaux yeux violets qui foutaient la trouille d'après Hermione. Il était plus petit que le premier homme. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m70 tout au plus. Et lui aussi donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, mais son regard tempérait un peu ce désir.

À côté de ce dernier, il y avait un autre homme beaucoup plus grand que lui. Il avait une peau très blanche, presque transparente. Et tout comme les deux premiers, il était à se damner pour un seul de ses regards. Rien qu'en le regardant, Hermione avait des bouffés de chaleurs. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse la brider, la bête tapie au fond de ses entrailles se réveilla et lui réclama son dû. Elle voulait se nourrir des nouveaux arrivants. Et son désir était si fort qu'Hermione commença à perdre le contrôle sur le glamour qu'elle avait placé sur elle depuis le soir fatidique où elle avait découvert le secret de sa famille. Elle croyait que ses parents n'étaient que de simples Moldus, elle s'était bien trompée. Durant les dernières vacances scolaires, Hermione s'était réveillée suite à une affreuse douleur qui avait traversé son corps tel un éclair. La douleur avait été si forte qu'elle en avait hurlé.

Ses parents qui avaient été réveillés par le cri qu'avait poussé leur fille avaient accouru dans sa chambre pour s'enquérir de ce qui se passait. Lorsque les yeux de la mère de la jeune sorcière s'étaient posés sur elle, elle avait poussé à son tour un petit cri de surprise et d'horreur. En effet, à la place de sa douce enfant, se tenait une créature hideuse et cauchemardesque. Cette dernière était chauve, avait des oreilles comparables à celles de chauve-souris, deux rangers de dents pointues et qui se superposaient. Une langue violette, fendue au milieu avec des sortes dard à leur bout, dépassée de la bouche de la créature. Le corps de la jeune femme s'était vouté et une bosse avait poussé sur son dos.

Elle était d'une extrême maigreur et son visage était couvert de poils et de pustule purulente. Ses ongles avaient été remplacés par de longues griffes tranchantes. Deux trous fins de 1 cm avaient remplacé son nez et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. Il ne restait plus rien pouvant rappeler que la créature avait été Hermione. Lorsque le choc de la découverte était finalement passé, les parents d'Hermione s'étaient installés près d'elle et sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Elle était une Haerppen, une créature sombre qui se nourrissait de la beauté des gens pour survivre et garder une apparence humaine.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué que si elle ne lui avait rien dit sur ses origines Haerppen, c'était parce qu'elle avait pensé que comme son père était un simple Moldu et qu'Hermione s'était révélée être une sorcière, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'allait pas hériter de sa malédiction. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Hermione avait piqué une crise de nerfs à la fin des explications de sa mère. Elle avait ensuite déversé une flopée de monstruosité verbale à l'encontre de sa génitrice avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand, elle était parvenue à se calmer un peu, elle avait demandé à sa mère comment elle devait faire pour reprendre son ancienne apparence. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle devait voler la beauté d'un Moldu ou d'une créature magique pour cela. Suite à cette réponse, Hermione avait demandé comment il fallait procéder. Sa mère lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle devait plonger sa langue dans la gorge de da proie afin d'aspirer l'essence vitale de cette dernière.

Ensuite, elle devait découper puis manger le visage de cette dernière. Le procédé décrit par sa mère avait été tellement écœurant, qu'Hermione avait préféré trouver un autre moyen lui permettant de retrouver et de garder son ancienne apparence. Et après plus de deux semaines de recherche dans les livres qu'elle avait copiés dans la réserve et la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle avait trouvé une potion, qui, combinée à un sortilège très complexe, lui permettait de garder son apparence humaine. Cependant, même si elle avait trouvé un moyen de ne plus ressembler à un cauchemar sur pattes, sa nature Haerppen tentait par tous les moyens de l'obliger à aller se nourrir sur ses camarades de classe. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, elle était parvenue à résister. Mais l'arrivée des niveaux venus semblait mettre à mal sa résistance.

Tout en luttant contre sa nature, Hermione remarqua enfin la présence d'une autre personne sur la droite de l'homme à la peau transparente. Cette personne était le professeur Snape qui portait dans ses bras...non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, se dit Hermione en sautant du ring pour courir vers le groupe. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Comme Snape l'avait-il retrouvé, se demanda Hermione en allongeant le pas. Sa course ne passa pas inaperçue et petit à petit, les élèves et les enseignants qui s'occupaient du tournoi dirigèrent leurs regards dans la direction où la jeune sorcière se dirigeait. Quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait, une clameur s'éleva parmi les élèves et enseignants.

_ C'est Potter ! Snape a retrouvé Potter ! Harry Potter est vivant !

LDD

Lucius rasa d'un couloir sombre en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir. Après le petit déjeuner et les révélations sur la vie de Potter, Lucius avait pris contact avec son maître. Enfin, il avait essayé, car ce dernier ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui répondre. Quand Minerva avait fait annuler les cours du jour après la petite secousse qui avait fait trembler l'école et qu'elle avait fait mettre tout le monde dehors avant d'annoncer la création d'un tournoi, Lucius s'était inquiété. Le mangemort avait alors tenté une fois de plus de parler à son maître ou même Snape, mais il avait fait chou blanc.

L'article paru dans le quotidien sorcier, ne lui disait rien qui vaille et son impossibilité à rentrer en contact avec Voldemort et Snape n'annonçait rien de bon selon le Malfoy. Ce fut pourquoi, quand Minerva était allé le voir pour lui annoncer la disparition de la gargouille gardienne de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et de son incapacité à mettre la main sur ce dernier, Lucius avait proposait de partir à sa recherche. Bien entendu, le Malfoy n'avait aucune intention de le faire. En fait, Lucius avait projeté de se rendre dans son manoir avant de partir pour celui de Voldemort. Et cette histoire de disparition était tombée au bon moment.

Après avoir rassuré Minerva, Lucius s'était alors rendu chez lui. Le mangemort dont un de ses elfes de maison avait pris pour Snape, avait mis une dizaine de minutes à faire comprendre à l'imbécile qui lui avait barré l'accès à son bureau qu'il était bien Lucius Malfoy. Le seul et l'unique. L'elfe qui n'avait pas été présent lors de sa première transformation en Snape avait eu le culot de rétorquer à Lucius, que jamais son maître ne se serait permis de prendre une apparence aussi hideuse que celle-là. Il avait même ajouté sur un ton présomptueux que son maître préfèrerait la mort que de ressembler à Snape.

Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai. Lucius dont l'elfe de maison avait entravé sur une chaise, n'avait pu retrouver sa liberté que grâce à l'intervention de sa femme. Mais ce fut seulement après que Narcissa se soit moqué de lui durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, qu'elle le fit libérer. Donc, vous vous en doutez bien que Lucius n'était pas vraiment de très bonne humeur après ça. Ce fut pour quoi, le manoir Malfoy fut allégé d'un elfe de maison. Pendant que son mari libérait sa colère sur le pauvre elfe qui n'avait fait que son travail ; à savoir, protéger les biens de son maître contre les usurpateurs, l'épouse de celui-ci s'était discrètement éclipsée.

Certes, elle aimait son mari, mais elle tenait encore plus à sa vie. Et un Lucius de mauvais humeur, n'était pas de très bonne compagnie ni ce qu'il y avait des plus rassurants. Après cinq minutes à déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur le malheureux elfe, Lucius s'était rendu dans son bureau. De là, il avait pris le réseau des cheminettes pour le manoir de Voldemort. Et comme on sait qu'un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, le pauvre sorcier avait atterri devant Nagini qui s'apprêtait à dévorer un jeune mangemort dans la salle d'atterrissage. Distrait par l'arrivée de Lucius, le serpent avait relâché la proie qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à attraper.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, le repas sur pattes avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Nagini n'avait pas très bien pris le départ de son encas. Et après avoir lancé des malédictions et une quantité astronomique de grossièreté, elle avait pris Lucius en chasse. Une course poursuite avait alors commencé entre le reptile et le mangemort qui les avait menées dans le jardin du manoir. Lucius qui n'avait à aucun moment eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette ou bien de transplaner pour échapper à sa poursuivante, s'était enfoncé dans les bois. Combien de temps avait-il courut à l'aveuglette est un mystère.

Mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que le mangemort avait fini par tomber sur deux elfes noirs qui l'avaient fait prisonnier. Malfoy père n'avait rien vu venir. Une seconde il était en train de courir comme un dératé dans les bois, la seconde d'après, il était fait prisonnier et assommé avant d'être emporté on ne sait où. Quand Lucius était revenu à lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre très sommairement décorée et pas des plus propres.

Même s'il était un peu désorienté et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il y était arrivé, des années de pratique lui avaient permis d'apprendre à garder son sang-froid. Il n'avait donc pas bougé de sa place ni même ouvert les yeux. À la place, le mangemort avait tendu l'oreille en quête de bruit ou de voix. Après une longue minute sans qu'un bruit ou une voix ne se fasse entendre, Lucius s'était permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas entravé, il s'était levé et était parti à la recherche d'une sortie.

C'est ainsi que Lucius se trouva à raser les murs. Alors qu'il cherchait une sortie pour se sauver, le mangemort ne se posa pas de questions sur la présence des elfes noirs dans les bois entourant le manoir de Voldemort, ou bien pourquoi il avait été fait prisonnier. Non, pour Lucius, ce qui comptait à cet instant précis était de parvenir à s'échapper de là en un seul morceau. Le mangemort parcourut ainsi deux autres couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive, avant de tomber devant une porte entrouverte d'où provenait des voix. Malfoy père s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un mot retint son attention.

_ Ils parlaient de Drow ? Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? Est-ce un nouveau maléfice ou un plan d'attaque ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je suis aussi perdu que toi. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de Drow. Mais d'après ce que m'a rapporté mon familier, L'Exécuteur semblait très intéressé par ce Drow, quoi que cela puisse être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si Sariour s'en intéresse, c'est que c'est important. Nous devons tout faire pour découvrir de quoi il retourne afin d'en informer nos Seigneurs.

_ Que devons-nous faire ? Attendre d'en découvrir plus sur cette histoire ou poursuivre la mission et éliminer l'espion ?

_ La meilleure chose à faire est d'envoyer ton familier comme le mien est déjà occupé à suivre l'Exécuteur, pour mettre nos Seigneurs au courant de cette découverte et leur demander la marche à suivre. Et en attendant leur réponse, je propose de tenter d'en savoir plus sur tout ça en interrogeant le sorcier qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Le cœur de Lucius rata un battement à la fin de la phrase. Sans tarder, il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était en effet le cas. Malheureusement, le mangemort ne parvient à faire que cinq foulées avant de se faire attraper.

_ Où crois-tu aller comme ça sorcier ? Lui demanda un des deux elfes noirs après l'avoir rattrapé. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser, ajouta-t-il avant de le jeter comme un sac de pommes de terre en travers de son épaule.

LDD

Hermione était très en colère contre Snape. Après s'être assurée que c'était bien son futur mari qui était dans les bras de son affreux et hideux professeur de potion, Hermione avait dû s'éclipser afin d'éviter de dévoiler sa véritable apparence devant tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Comme les portes de l'école avaient été bloquées, Hermione s'était rendue dans la cabane hurlante pour se cacher des autres. À peine avait-elle mis les pieds dans la cabane que son glamour s'était évaporé. La sorcière avait hurlé de colère et avait cassé le peu de mobilier qui restait encore debout dans la pièce. Lorsque sa rage s'était finalement apaisée, elle s'était saisie d'une des fioles de la potion qui lui permettait de garder son apparence humaine d'une de ses poches et l'avait avalée en récitant le charme qui aidait à fixer le glamour sur elle.

Cela étant fait, elle avait pris la décision d'éviter les nouveaux arrivants comme la peste pour éviter que ce qui venait de se passer avec son glamour ne se reproduise. Ensuite, la tête haute, le cœur battant la chamade, elle avait vérifié que la potion d'amour était bien sûr elle avant de rejoindre Harry. Il était temps d'officialiser leur couple et d'annoncer leurs fiançailles. Pour cela, elle avait besoin de voir Harry en tête pendant une minute. En somme, rien de bien compliqué, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry. Toutefois, la jeune sorcière avait vite désenchanté quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester avec son futur mari seul à seul. Effectivement, personne n'était autorisé à voir Harry ; ordre de Snape.

Au nom de merlin ! De quel droit son odieux professeur de potion osait- il lui interdire de voir son fiancé ? Elle était tout de même la future madame Potter ! Un peu de considération ne serait pas de refus. OK, Harry ne savait pas encore qu'ils allaient se marier après leurs études. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail insignifiant dont la potion qu'elle avait mijotée avec amour pendant les vacances allait faire disparait en quelques jours. Et cela allait de soi qu'avant leur mariage, Harry aurait déjà vaincu Voldemort avec son aide, car sans elle, il était évident que l'empoté n'allait rien pouvoir faire seul. Après tout, c'était grâce à son intelligence supérieure qu'il était parvenu à rester en un seul morceau aussi longtemps.

Avec les révélations de Skeeter sur Harry, Hermione voyait là une très belle opportunité pour se rapprocher d'Harry afin de lui donner petit à petit le philtre d'amour sans éveiller les soupçons. Le jeune sorcier allait avoir besoin d'elle pour l'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Mais le refus d'approcher Harry émit par Snape, venait de mettre ses projets à néant. Voilà pourquoi Hermione était aussi remontée contre Snape, car son interdiction venait de lui faire perdre une belle occasion pour elle de faire évoluer sa relation avec le jeune sorcier pour passer de l'amitié à l'amour. Et pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance, elle serait peut-être parvenue à l'attirer dans son lit à l'aide du philtre et encore mieux de tomber enceinte de lui aussi. Certes, ce n'est pas dans ses projets d'avenir de devenir mère à un si jeune âge.

En fait, Hermione ne désirait pas avoir d'enfant. Mais un mioche représenterait une assurance de plus dans ses plans de mariage. Mais tout cela ne pouvait être possible que si elle pouvait entrer en contact avec Harry afin de lui administrer la potion qu'elle avait préparée. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard dont les portes venaient d'être rouvertes avec exaspération, le souvenir de ce qui venait de ce passé avec Snape lui passa en mémoire. Ce qui ne fit que la rendre encore plus en rage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Hermione se fit la promesse de faire payer chèrement à Snape son ingérence dans sa vie. Mais ce qui faisait bouillir encore plus Hermione, c'était l'attitude détestable des trois hommes qui accompagnaient le professeur de potion. Non seulement leur seule présence mettait en mal son glamour, mais en plus, ils étaient odieux.

Pour connaitre ce qui est à l'origine de l'état émotionnel d'Hermione, revenons quelques minutes plus tôt après qu'elle ait quitté la cabane hurlante. Avant son départ pour s'isoler, tous les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient précipités autour des nouveaux arrivants. Plusieurs questions avaient ensuite fusé à l'attention de Snape. Des questions sur Harry, mais aussi sur les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Heureusement que Snape avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Sariour et à son frère de jeter un charme sur leurs oreilles afin de masquer leurs origines elfique avant l'arrivée des élèves et des enseignants sinon cela aurait été catastrophique. Si Ohtar s'était exécuté sans rechigner, Sariour avait rouspété avant de s'exécuter. Il était un elfe noir pardi ! Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son apparence. Donc, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait le cacher. Néanmoins, l'insistance de Snape et une petite prière d'Harry étaient parvenues à lui faire changer d'avis.

Ce fut à contrecœur, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Ce qui fait que lorsque les élèves et les enseignants s'étaient approchés, aucun ne s'est douté de la nature des elfes. Le temps que Snape et ses compagnons parviennent à se dégager de la masse humaine, Hermione avait réglé son problème de glamour. La première chose qu'elle avait faite après être parvenue à se créer un chemin jusqu'au groupe, avait été d'arracher Harry des bras protecteurs de son père pour le serrer dans les siennes. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à faire venir à elle des torrents de larmes. Des sanglots déchirants et émouvants s'étaient échappés de sa bouche et les larmes avaient inondé ses joues. Toute à sa joie d'avoir récupéré son fiancé, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué le raidissement de ce dernier. Après avoir serré à l'étouffement Harry, Hermione lui avait posé une pluie de questions dont Harry n'avait pas bien compris.

Pour sa défense, le jeune elfe n'essayait pas de comprendre ce que son amie lui disait. Non, Harry était trop intrigué par quelque chose dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Le jeune elfe percevait une magie et des sentiments étranges, dérangeants mêmes provenant de sa camarade de classe sans pour autant parvenir à savoir ce que c'était. Ne pas comprendre cela avait commencé à frustrer Harry. Frustration qui avait commencé à s'infiltrer sur les gens autour de lui. Hermione trop prise dans son jeu d'actrice n'avait pas remarqué le phénomène. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres. Un en particulier avait été touché par cette frustration. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette personne qui n'était déjà pas d'une patience exemplaire était le maître des potions.

Déjà que la jeune sorcière lui avait volé, oui, pour Snape c'était bel et bien un vol. Donc, déjà que la jeune femme lui avait volé son précieux fils, elle osait en plus de cela le chambouler. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi, s'était dit Snape en relevant mentalement les manches de sa robe près en découdre avec la jeune insolente. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce ne fut pas lui qui était allé à la rescousse d'Harry. Et ce ne fut pas non plus Voldemort comme on se serait attendu ensuite. Ni même Ohtar. Eh oui ! Celui qui était intervenu pour soustraire Harry des bras de ventouses d'Hermione avant que l'irréparable ne se produise avait été Sariour. Et l'elfe noir n'avait pas été par quatre chemins.

Il avait attiré Harry dans ses bras et l'avait enfermé dedans. Il avait ensuite fredonné une douce mélodie apaisante en faisant de petits cercles sur le dos du jeune elfe. Bien entendu, Voldemort avait très mal pris le geste de Sariour piqué par la jalousie. Dommage, une belle occasion manquée, s'était-il dit en rouspétant mentalement. Cependant, il avait très rapidement oublié sa frustration quand il avait senti le regard perçant de Snape sur lui. C'était comme si le jeune père avait su le cheminement de ses pensées. Voldemort avait alors calmé ses ardeurs en repensant à la menace très explicite de Snape. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait essayé de récupérer Harry des bras de Sariour sans succès. Devant les vaines tentatives de la morue pour lui reprendre son petit-neveu, l'elfe noir s'était contenté de lui jeter le regard le plus méprisant et le plus effrayant que la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

_ Tes ambitions sont un peu trop élevées pour ton propre bien Moldue. Jamais je ne permettrais que le sang de ma sœur soit contaminé par une vermine telle que toi. Oublie vite tes projets et trouve-toi une proie à ta mesure, lui avait ordonné Sariour d'une voix vide, mais très sérieuse et un brin menaçante.

_ Qui...qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ! avait rétorqué la jeune sorcière avec insolence. Pour information, je ne suis pas une Moldue, mais une née de Moldus, avait-elle dit en mettant sa poitrine en avant. En plus de ça, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, mais une amie d'Harry. Et enfin, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Une amie ? Cela reste à voir. Moldue ou née de Moldus, cela revient au même pour moi. Ils sont tout aussi méprisants et dégouttants l'un que l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne mérite de fouler cette terre. Ce monde se portera bien mieux sans vous. Et laisse-moi douter de dire, car tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Maintenant, tu peux dégager de là. Ta présence m'insupporte, lui avait répondu Sariour en lui tournant le dos.

Hermione avait été abasourdie par les déclarations de Sariour, parce que les mots de l'elfe noir avaient été dits non seulement d'une manière naturelle, mais aussi avec beaucoup de mépris. Ce qui avait fait que la jeune sorcière avait mis quelques secondes avant de protester. Son ébahissement avait été d'une telle ampleur, qu'elle s'était même surprise à demander l'aide de Snape. Mais celui-ci, loin de lui porter assistance, lui avait ordonné de partir et déclaré qu'il allait s'occuper lui-même de Potter. Donc, sa présence auprès de lui n'était pas requise.

Hermione lui avait alors crié qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Harry. Ce qui avait fait sourire étrangement Snape. Devant son amusement, Hermione avait quasiment hurlé au père que selon elle, la sécurité d'Harry ne devrait pas être laissée aux mains d'un mangemort reconnu et déclaré. Comme Snape n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui répondre en lui tournant le dos, elle avait ajouté qu'elle allait en aviser le directeur. À cette menace, ce fut Voldemort qui y avait répondu.

_ Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, vous devriez y aller immédiatement. Il est vrai qu'au vu des derniers évènements, le choix de la personne la plus qualifiée pour désigner avec qui Potter devrait rester, doit naturellement revenir à l'homme qui l'a placé dans une famille abusive et qui pour cacher son impair, a fait croire à la mort de ce dernier. Oui, en effet, je suis d'avis qu'Harry sera bien plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore qu'avec l'homme qui est parvenu à le soustraire des cachots dans lesquels Dumbledore le retenait contre son gré. Voldemort avait dit ces mots avec négligence, mais suffisamment forts pour que les plus proches élèves et professeurs puissent les entendre. On était Serpentard ou pas.

_ Quoi ? C'est Dumbledore le responsable de la disparition de Potter ? s'était étonné un élève.

_ Oui, il parait que c'est le directeur qui retenait Potter contre son gré. C'est horrible, lui avait répondu un autre élève.

_ Mais non ! Tu as du mal entendre, Dumbledore ne ferait jamais une telle chose à Potter. Tout le monde sait qu'il considère Potter comme son petit-fils. Je suis sûr que c'est Snape qui a tout inventé, était intervenu un troisième élève.

_ Et c'est aussi Snape qui est à l'origine de l'article des Moldus, hein ? Réveil toi idiot, Dumbledore nous cache quelque chose, avait dit le deuxième élève.

_ Tu as certainement raison, sinon pourquoi il aurait annoncé sa mort ? Et toi au lieu de dire des âneries, utilise ton cerveau, car en attendant, Snape a délivré Potter de la prison où Dumbledore le retenait prisonnier. Donc pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule explication, Dumbledore nous cache bien quelque chose. Et puis, où il est en ce moment ? Depuis l'apparition de l'article et son bref discours avant le début du tournoi, personne ne l'a plus revu, avait fait remarquer le premier élève en soutien à son camarade. Je parie qu'il est en train de se cacher quelque part s'il n'a pas pris la fuite pour un autre pays.

_ Oui, c'est vrai ça, dirent plusieurs personnes. Où se trouve Dumbledore ? Il nous doit une explication.

_ Quand je pense que Hermione veut encore remettre Harry entre les mains de Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il lui a fait ! Et après ça, elle prétend être son amie.

Ce genre de discussions houleuses avaient suivi le petit speech de Voldemort. Hermione qui ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'école, avait protesté et n'avait plus insisté. Ensuite, une partie de l'école avait voulu voir Harry alors que l'autre avait voulu aller trouver Dumbledore pour exiger des éclaircissements sur son rôle dans l'affaire Potter. Bien entendu, toute cette agitation avait commencé à porter sur les nerfs d'Harry. Sa magie avait commencé à remuer et l'atmosphère s'était alourdie soudainement et avait un peu refroidi l'ardeur des élèves et des enseignants.

Malin, Snape avait profité de cela pour annoncer qu'il allait garder Harry dans ses appartements durant un certain temps, car celui-ci avait vécu beaucoup de choses éprouvantes et avait donc besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Il avait ajouté que pour le bien d'Harry, aucune visite n'était autorisée. Sur ce, il s'était fait un chemin parmi la masse de corps qui s'était agglutiné autour d'eux et sans plus d'explication, lui et son groupe avaient disparu dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Retour au présent.

Tout en repensant à la manière inqualifiable avec laquelle les deux accompagnateurs de Snape lui avaient parlé, Hermione partit à la recherche de Ron afin de voir avec lui comment parvenir à atteindre Harry. C'était vraiment fâcheux que deux des beaux mâles qui étaient arrivés avec Snape soient aussi méprisants, se disait Hermione. Elle aurait bien tenté de surmonter ses problèmes de glamour afin de leur faire l'honneur à l'un d'eux, et pourquoi pas les deux, de son attention. C'était loupé maintenant pour eux, car il n'était plus question pour elle de fricoter avec de telles vermines. Mais si l'un d'eux lui présentait des excuses, pourquoi pas, se ravisa ensuite la jeune femme. Hermione n'était pas contre une petite aventure avec eux s'ils faisaient amende honorable.

En attendant les excuses des deux goujats, Hermione se dit qu'il lui restait toujours le troisième homme qui était tout aussi bandant que les deux premiers. Depuis que la jeune sorcière avait perdu sa virginité avec un élève de sixième année de Serpentard l'année précédente, elle n'avait fait qu'enchainer les aventures. Bien entendu, Hermione avait une image de fille sage à entretenir, voilà pourquoi elle exigeait toujours de ses amants un serment magique afin qu'ils ne puissent pas aller se vanter auprès de leurs amis d'avoir couché avec elle.

La sorcière avait déjà eu une aventure avec au moins un élève venant d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elle essayait, cela dit, de ne pas entretenir de relation avec les élèves de sa maison, mais parfois, quand elle n'avait pas le temps de se trouver un partenaire d'une autre maison, elle devait se contenter des garçons de son dortoir. Dans ces cas-là, Hermione était très prudente et faisait preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Ses différents amants avaient fait comprendre à Hermione une chose sur elle-même : elle n'était pas fidèle et elle ne le sera jamais.

C'est pourquoi, même quand elle sera mariée avec Harry, elle avait prévu de toujours garder contact avec certains de ses amants et aussi de s'en faire d'autre par la suite. Mais avant d'en arriver là, Hermione devait pouvoir approcher Harry. Car si le jeune sorcier ne buvait pas la potion, ses rêves de devenir madame Potter allaient aller tout droit à la poubelle. Hermione s'arrêta devant l'entrée de son dortoir et donna le mot de passe à sa gardienne. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se mit à la recherche de Ron ou bien d'un de ses frères, malheureusement elle ne les trouva nulle part.

D'un côté, elle n'était pas réellement surprise que le jeune homme ne soit pas dans la salle commune, car avec le retour d'Harry à Poudlard, il était évident que Ron partirait à la recherche de celui-ci. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'interdiction de Snape qui allait le retenir. Toutefois, Hermione avait pensé que son ami l'aurait attendu avant de se lancer dans sa recherche. Comme elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur Ron, la jeune sorcière prit la décision de partir seule. Au moment de franchir la porte du dortoir, elle fut arrêtée par un groupe d'élèves qui avait des questions à lui poser. Ne voulant pas nuire à sa réputation en se comportant de façon méprisante avec ses camarades de maison, Hermione se résigna à les écouter se plaindre.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **adenoide: Merci pour le com.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Après avoir annoncé que toutes les visites à son fils étaient proscrites, Snape et ses compagnons fendirent la foule et se rendirent devant les portes du château où les attendait la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci se tenait en haut des escaliers et s'élança à la rencontre de Snape dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

_ Severus, mon enfant ! C'était donc vrai, vous avez réellement retrouvé Potter, mais Albus, qu'en ait-il de lui ?

_ Je pense que nous devrions parler de cela dans un endroit un peu plus discret, Minerva.

_ Oh, je comprends, dit-elle après avoir jeté un regard autour d'elle. Mais qui sont vos amis ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant avec fascination les deux elfes et Voldemort.

_ Des alliés. Je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, alors pouvez-vous me laisser passer ?

_ Je vous fais confiance, dit-elle après l'avoir longuement regardé lui puis Harry qui se trouvait dans les bras de Sariour. Elle se poussa ensuite sur le côté pour lui céder le passage.

Snape pénétra dans l'établissement suivi de son fils, de son frère, de Sariour et de Voldemort. Ils traversèrent à grands pas le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Harry posa une question à Voldemort.

_ Dites ?

_ Oui, mon petit elfe, que puis-je pour toi ? encouragea Voldemort d'une voix de velours.

_ Pourquoi personne ne vous montre du doigt avant de partir en courant ?

_ Mais pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ? demanda Voldemort en jouant l'innocent.

_ Vous le savez très bien ! Vous êtes le grand méchant Voldemort après tout.

_ Oh, ça ! C'est parce que mon petit elfe, au cas où cela ne t'aurait pas encore sauté aux yeux, grâce à ton père ici présent j'ai changé d'apparence. Avoue que personne n'irait s'imaginer que dernier ce magnifique visage et ce physique de dieu grec, se cache le redoutable mage Lord Voldemort, dit-il avec fanfaronnade.

Harry regarda Snape une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le Lord.

_ Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous tuera, c'est certain, souffla-t-il de dépit avant de dire : pourtant, moi je vous ai reconnu immédiatement malgré votre changement physique.

_ C'est parce que toi et moi sommes liés, mon petit elfe, lui répondit le mage avec un sourire de satisfaction.

_ En quoi sommes-nous liés, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous dites ça ? Et aussi pendant que nous y sommes, c'est quoi cette histoire de jumeau ?

Avant de répondre, Voldemort regarda Snape comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Celui-ci hocha positivement la tête après une seconde d'hésitation.

_ De toute façon, il va devoir l'apprendre un jour, dit le père au mage gris.

_ Papa, tu sais de quoi il est question ?

_ Oui, fils. Et je suis navré pour toi, car cela ne va certainement pas te plaire. Et crois-moi, s'il y avait un moyen d'empêcher cela, je l'aurais déjà utilisé.

_ Tu me fais peur, dit Harry avec angoisse.

_ Et tu as raison d'avoir peur, mais si tu parviens à l'accepter, cela pourrait bien être une bonne chose pour toi. En fait, la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Dois-je en avoir peur ou pas ?

_ Cela, toi seul peux le décider, lui répondit énigmatiquement Snape.

_ Alors, mon petit elfe, veux-tu savoir maintenant ou bien après ta rencontre avec ton grand-père ?

_ Si ce que vous avez à me dire risque de m'ébranler, je préfère l'apprendre après la rencontre avec mon grand-père, dit Harry après réflexion.

_ Comme tu veux, mon petit elfe.

_ Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas à vous ! Et je ne suis pas petit non plus !

_ C'est ce que tu crois, lui dit Voldemort en étirant ses lèvres malicieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vieille peau ?

_ Que... comment viens-tu de m'appeler, demanda Voldemort sur le point de vomir devant le qualificatif utilisé, alors qu'Ohtar explosait de rire et que Snape et Sariour esquissaient un bref sourire.

_ De vieille peau, lui répondit Harry en souriant avec insolence.

_ Je vais te faire...

_ Potion, fut le seul mot que dit Snape.

Voldemort fulmina et rallongea le pas en maudissant les maîtres de potions sans cœur, trop susceptibles et surprotecteurs. Devant le manège de Voldemort, Harry explosa, lui aussi, de rire. Tout en s'éloignant à grande vitesse et après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, Voldemort étira lui aussi ses lèvres dans un sourire niais de satisfaction. Il venait de faire rire son petit elfe. Cela méritait bien un peu de moquerie, non !

Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à se trouver devant l'endroit où était supposée se trouver l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Mais à la place de la gargouille, il n'avait qu'un simple mur vide. Sans s'en étonner, Voldemort dit un mot dans une langue faite de grognement et de sifflement. Était-ce même une langue ? se demanda Harry. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le mur se fendit en deux et une volée de marches apparues devant eux. Voldemort pénétra dans l'ouverture et les autres le suivirent. Après leur passage, l'entrée se referma dans leur dos. Les escaliers ne les menèrent pas dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard, mais dans la salle où avait résidé le cœur de Poudlard.

Comme avec le voleur de corps, Poudlard se matérialisa devant eux, mais cette fois sous l'apparence d'un grand dragon bleu avec de grandes ailes vertes et pourvues de quatre pattes se terminant par des griffes intimidantes. Il avait aussi une corne faite d'or au milieu du front, de grands yeux noirs et un long museau pourvu de crocs acérés. Il était magnifique. Harry éprouva immédiatement le désir de le toucher, de le caresser.

Et sans en avoir eu conscience, il avait déjà fait cinq pas vers lui et lui caressait l'une de ses pattes. Immédiatement, Harry se sentit apaisé, complètement détendu. Le jeune elfe n'avait pas eu conscience d'être dans un tel état d'énervement, de colère et d'être aussi tendu. Ce fut seulement au moment où ses sentiments le quittèrent qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. En parallèle à son apaisement, il sentit au fond de lui quelque chose remuer avec désespoir et essayer de s'échapper, mais cela fut très fugace. C'est pourquoi il n'y fit pas attention.

_ Tu dois vite faire l'échange Tommy, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. La noirceur qui réside en lui est en train de lui ronger le cœur à une vitesse que je n'ai encore jamais vu, dit avec empressement le dragon.

_ C'est si grave que cela ? s'inquiéta Voldemort en se rapprochant du dragon. Pourtant, cela ne fait pas un mois que nous nous sommes reconnus, dit Voldemort avec inquiétude.

_ Je le sais, pourtant, les ténèbres sont sur le point d'engloutir sa magie. Et même si celle-ci lutte vaillamment contre elle, elle ne va pas pouvoir lui résister bien longtemps. Tu dois faire l'échange dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures où elles l'auront. Et si elles gagnent, ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et ton père va se reproduire avec toi et lui.

_ Non ! Je ne le permettrais pas. Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir.

_ Alors, fais ce qu'il faut pour le garder en vie, lui dit Snape durement.

_ Tu en es certains Severus ? Tu connais les risques.

_ Effectivement, mais je connais aussi l'alternative. À deux maux, je préfère choisir le moindre.

_ Il doit me donner son accord, sans cela, ça ne marchera pas.

_ Alors, obtiens-le, car je tiens à le garder saint d'esprit et en vie.

_ De quoi vous parler, demanda à brûle-pourpoint Harry. Qui doit garder l'esprit sain ?

_ Toi, fils.

_ Comment ça fils ? Retentit soudainement une voix dans la pièce.

LDD

Quand Ron avait entendu la nouvelle du retour de son ami, il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais quand la rumeur avait prétendu que c'était Snape qui l'avait retrouvé, l'espoir avait gonflé son cœur. Si c'était Snape qui avait ramené Harry, alors cela ne pouvait qu'être la vérité, car lui seul pouvait en être capable. Ron avait alors laissé ses frères, avec qui il se trouvait à ce moment-là, pour partir à la rencontre de son ami. Cependant, comme le jeune homme avait été l'un des derniers à partir, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'approcher d'Harry.

Il avait donc attendu patiemment que l'occasion se présente afin de pouvoir l'approcher dans la mesure où personne n'avait voulu le laisser passer. De ce fait, Ron avait attendu près des escaliers de l'école en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir par McGonagall qui l'aurait renvoyé immédiatement si elle l'avait aperçu. Le jeune sorcier avait eu de la chance, car l'animagi chat avait été bien trop distraite pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

Et au moment où Snape et ses compagnons s'étaient approchés de l'entrée et que McGonagall avait quitté son poste pour les rejoindre, Ron en avait profité pour se faufiler discrètement dans le château. Ron ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à déjouer les sortilèges qui empêchaient les élèves de pénétrer dans l'école, mais il y était parvenu. La chance ou bien autre chose, quoi que cela eût pu être, ça avait permis au jeune sorcier de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'école. Ensuite, le jeune sorcier s'était caché dans une petite pièce près de l'entrée et avait attendu que le groupe passe devant lui.

Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas arrêtés ni fait savoir sa présence, Ron lui-même ne le savait pas. Quand il avait entendu les pas se rapprocher de sa cachette, il ne s'était pas montré. Au lieu de cela, il avait tranquillement attendu que le groupe passe devant lui avant de le suivre discrètement. Et lorsqu'Harry avait demandé à l'un de ses compagnons pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il pointé du doigt avant de partir en courant ? Ron s'était demandé pourquoi les gens auraient dû faire ça, car du peu qu'il avait pu voir de l'homme en question, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Bien au contraire, il dégageait même une certaine prestance qui donnait envie de le suivre. Celui qui faisait peur à Ron, c'était l'homme qui portait Harry dans ses bras. Lui, il filait vraiment les chocottes. Il dégageait des ondes dangereuses qui mettaient mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier.

Quand l'homme à qui Harry avait posé la question lui avait demandé pourquoi les gens devaient-ils avoir une telle réaction à son égard, Ron avait cru s'évanouir à la réponse d'Harry. Voldemort. Cet homme était Voldemort. Le mage noir. Celui qui avait passé des années à vouloir mettre fin à la vie d'Harry. Le monstre qui avait tué les parents d'Harry. Alors, si c'était bien lui, que faisait-il en compagnie d'Harry ? Voilà ce que se demandait Ron quand le groupe était arrivé devant l'endroit où se tenait normalement la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Le jeune sorcier avait regardé bouche bée, celui qu'Harry avait nommé Voldemort, ouvrir un passage du mur en utilisant une formule étrange faite de grognement et de sifflement. Une langue qui n'était pas le fourchelangue, mais quelque chose d'autre.

Après que le mur se soit scindé en deux pour permettre au groupe de passer, Ron avait vu l'homme qui tenait Harry le poser par terre puis le pousser dans le passage, avant de lui-même le suivre. Avant de franchir le seuil de l'ouverture, l'homme s'était tourné vers Ron et lui avait fait un petit sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil. Ron avait été pétrifié par le geste, mais à l'instant où le passage avait commencé à se refermer, il s'était élancé à toute vitesse et pénétrait dans le passage avant la fermeture de celui-ci. Il avait ensuite monté les escaliers après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur celui-ci. Arrivé en haut des marches, Ron avait entrouvert la porte pour voir et écouté la discussion qui s'y déroulait.

La présence du Dragon l'avait vraiment ébranlé étant donné que ceux-ci avaient depuis longtemps disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il le savait, car son frère ainé, Charlie, qui était passionné par ces créatures légendaires et mystérieuses, s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des Dragons et de l'origine de leur disparition. Cependant, malgré cette incroyable vision, ce ne fut pas le Dragon qui avait le plus secoué Ron. Non, celui qui fut à l'origine de son ébranlement était Harry. En effet, quand le terrible maître des potions s'était adressé à Harry en utilisant le terme ''fils'' et que Harry lui avait répondu en le qualifiant de ''papa'', Ron ne l'avait pas vraiment relevé, car il avait été trop chamboulé d'apprendre que non seulement Voldemort se trouvait à Poudlard en compagnie de Harry, mais qu'il avait aussi troqué sa face hideuse de serpent contre celui d'un des mannequins qui faisaient la Une des magazines de mode sorcier de sa jeune sœur. Ce fut pourquoi il avait laissé son côté Gryffondor agir et avait ouvert brusquement la porte avant de lancer un retentissant :

_ Comment ça, fils ?

Harry se retourna comme tous les occupants de la pièce, dans la direction de Ron. Mais que faisait son ami là ? se demanda le jeune elfe en amorçant un pas vers lui avant de se stopper. Que venait-il de demander au juste ? fut la seconde question que se posa Harry en regardant son ami avec suspicion. Le passé avait appris à Harry à craindre les réactions de Ron quand son ami apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Et même si son ami semblait avoir changé l'année précédente et que son père lui avait assuré de son inquiétude pour lui, le jeune elfe avait des doutes.

_ Réponds-moi Harry, ordonna Ron en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le regard du jeune sorcier était fixé sur son camarade de classe et seulement sur lui. Il avait oublié la présence des autres et même celle du dragon. Tout ce qui intéressait Ron, s'était de connaitre la réponse à sa question. Harry était-il réellement le fils de Snape ? Et si cela était le cas, que devait-il faire ? Ron n'avait pas encore de réponse à cette question.

_ Mon pote, es-tu le fils de Snape ou pas ? demanda plus sereinement Ron.

_ Et si c'était le cas, que feras-tu ? demanda Harry à son tour. Me tourneras-tu encore une fois le dos ?

D'entendre sa question intérieure énoncée à voix haute, remua Ron. Si Harry était bien le fils de son horrible et imbuvable maître de potions, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose à son amitié avec Harry ? Ron prit le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, le jeune homme voulut agir autrement qu'en enfant capricieux. Il pesa donc le pour et le contre avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors que Ron réfléchissait, Harry lui, s'étonna du temps que prit son ami pour lui répondre. L'ancien Ron lui aurait déjà lancé des horreurs à la figure avant de tourner les talons pour aller bouder dans un coin. Donc, le fait que celui-ci prenne le temps de penser avant quoi que ce soit donna de l'espoir à Harry. Certes faible, mais c'était plus qu'il n'avait attendu de son ami.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Cela ne me plaira pas sans doute, mais je ne te tournerais pas le dos. Tu es mon ami, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et puis, si Snape est bien ton paternel, je comprends pourquoi il a été le seul à te chercher et à s'inquiéter de ton sort quand tout le monde a cru aux mensonges de Dumbledore, finit Ron en souriant légèrement. Alors, c'est bien vrai ?

_ Oui, fut la courte réponse d'Harry.

Le petit discours de Ron l'avait vraiment touché. Quand Ron lui avait promis après leur réconciliation qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais, et cela, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances, Harry n'y avait pas réellement donné foi. Et après sa période de captivité, il avait été convaincu que son ami lui avait une nouvelle fois fait faux bond. Même après que son père l'ait rassuré sur les sentiments de Ron, une petite voix en lui n'avait pas cessé de lui dire qu'on allait le décevoir dans le futur. La déclaration de son camarade venait de faire taire celle-ci et Harry en était largement soulagé. Le cœur empli de joie, le jeune elfe alla prendre son ami dans ses bras et le remercia pour sa tolérance.

_ Pas que cela me regarde mon pote, mais comment la chauve-souris... euh, le professeur Snape est-il devenu ton père ? demanda ensuite Ron un peu gêné par la marque d'affection d'Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tactile. Il était même du genre à éviter les contacts physiques avec son entourage et encore plus avec ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle amical, comme la peste. Et même si cela était fait très subtilement, Ron et certains de leurs camarades de classe avaient remarqué cela. Et pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour éviter de le toucher inutilement. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais su si ces amis avaient eux aussi découvert le secret de Harry, car il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec eux par peur de vendre la mèche sans le vouloir.

Suite à la question de Ron, Harry se détacha de lui avant de lui expliquer rapidement son lien de parenté avec Snape ainsi que pourquoi il faisait équipe avec le plus dangereux des mages noirs de l'histoire après que Ron lui ait demandé ce qu'il faisait en compagnie de Voldemort. Il évita cependant de parler de la partie elfique de la chose, car il n'était pas encore prêt à lui en parler. Ron prit le temps de digérer les informations reçues avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, Dumbledore t'a fait enlever quand tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant et il t'a confié aux Potter, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Ensuite, Snape, enfin le professeur Snape était marié avec la sœur de James Potter, ta mère, ce qui fait de Snape ton père biologique. Toutefois, il n'a jamais su qui tu étais réellement avant cet été, c'est bien ça.

_ Oui, tu as tout compris.

_ Et pour finir, Dumbledore a ordonné à tes Moldus de se débarrasser de toi avant la rentrée et ton oncle t'a vendu à un groupe de malades qui était sur le point de te tuer quand V... euh, Voldemort t'est venu en aide ?

_ Oui, dit une fois de plus Harry.

_ Eh ben là, mon pote, il n'y a qu'à toi que des choses aussi dingues peuvent arriver. Pas que je trouve cela marrant ou quoi que ce soit, mais il faut reconnaitre que ce n'est pas très commun tout ça.

_ Et depuis quand je fais les choses comme tout le monde ? lui demanda Harry en souriant pauvrement.

_ Ce n'est pas faux non plus, dit Ron. En tout cas, en fin de compte, tu es vraiment un Potter à la fin. Seul ton parent issu de cette branche change, dit ensuite Ron avant de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry, même si toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'entendirent à son insu :

_ Tu as un sacré bol d'avoir tout pris du côté de ta mère, parce que vieux, entre nous, ton paternel n'est pas vraiment... tu vois. Harry éclata de rire après la déclaration de Ron. Et, il n'était pas le seul.

Après les explications, Voldemort alla se saisir d'Harry par le bras pour l'éloigner de Ron dont il trouvait le comportement un peu trop familier avec son jumeau. Quand Ron voulut protester et éloigner son ami de l'horrible mage, Sariour lui avait dit de sa belle voix (en fait, c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose) de ne pas faire l'enfant. Pour le coup, Ron en a été scandalisé. Lui, faire l'enfant ?! N'importe quoi ! Après ce qu'il venait de faire, il osait le traiter d'enfant ! Non, mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait le bellâtre ?! Il ne faisait pas l'enfant ! Il voulait simplement venir en aide à son ami qui venait de se faire kidnapper par un fou furieux qui tuait tout ce qui passait à sa proximité. Et lui, il osait le traiter d'enfant... cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi !

Alors que Ron pestait et maudissait l'elfe noir dans son for intérieur, Sariour qui avait les yeux posés sur le jeune sorcier, ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en voyant la peau de Ron passer de blanche à rouge vif. Vraiment, les sorciers étaient parfois, mais parfois seulement, très amusants, se dit l'elfe. Snape qui n'avait rien manqué du manège de Sariour s'en trouva bien contrarié. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, car lui-même ne le savait pas. Après que Voldemort ait éloigné Harry de Ron, il le ramena auprès de son arrière x fois grand-père.

_ Saurais-tu pourquoi sa magie a si rapidement été ensevelie ? demanda le mage au dragon.

À la question de Voldemort, Snape ainsi qu'Ohtar s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

_ D'après moi, cela est dû à l'accumulation d'épreuves qu'il vient de subir, mais surtout dû au don qu'il a hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle.

_ Hein, de quel don parlez-vous, demanda Harry ?

_ Je pense que ton oncle est le plus à même de répondre à cette question que moi-même, dit le dragon.

_ Oncle Ohtar ? demanda naturellement Harry sans prendre en compte le '' grand-mère maternelle''.

_ Oncle ? Tu as aussi un oncle ? s'étonna Ron qui n'arrivait pas à admettre que son professeur de potion puisse avoir de la famille. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un oncle, accusa Ron.

_ Oh, j'ai oublié de te le préciser, voilà tout, dit distraitement Harry. Oh ! Et j'ai aussi des grands-parents, parait-il, ajouta-t-il après réflexion avant de se retourner vers Ohtar pendant que Ron digérait les nouvelles informations.

_ Alors oncle Ohtar, de quel don s'agit-il ?

_ Euh, _Min Ai Ore_ , je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il retourne, répondit Ohtar penaud.

_ Mais le dragon vient pourtant de dire que tu le savais, dit Harry d'une petite voix boudeuse.

_ Il s'est simplement trompé.

_ Pas tant que ça, intervient Snape dans la conversation.

_ Comment ça ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose Severus, demanda Voldemort qui était très intéressé par le mystérieux pouvoir de son jumeau ?

_ Je pense que ton grand-père parle de ton autre oncle.

_ Tu as un deuxième frère, papa ! s'exclama Harry avec surprise.

_ Non fils, mais si tu avais été plus attentif aux dires du dragon, tu aurais relevé qu'il a fait référence à un oncle provenant de ta branche maternelle et non de ta branche paternelle.

_ De la famille de maman, demanda Harry avec espoir.

_ Oui en effet, confirma Snape en souriant.

_ Sais-tu où il se trouve à cet instant ?

_ Oui, en effet, lui répondit Snape avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui a failli faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Ron.

_ Où est-il ? Pressa alors Harry.

_ Il est là-bas, dit le maître des potions en pointant du doigt Sariour qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_ Où ça, là-bas ? Je ne vois personne, dit Harry qui ne voyait personne d'autre que Sariour à l'endroit où son père pointait de son doigt.

_ En es-tu certains fils ?

_ Oui, père. Mis à part notre ami, je ne vois personne d'autre.

Snape se contenta de fixer son fils avec son sourire en coin, quand soudain la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du jeune elfe.

_ Tu veux dire...

_ En effet, c'est bien lui.

_ Mais comment ?

_ Cela, il va falloir aller le lui demander.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois et se rendit auprès de Sariour.

_ Est-ce vrai, demanda-t-il à l'Exécuteur ?

_ Il semblerait bien, petit elfe.

_ Tu es le frère de ma mère ?

_ Non, j'étais son oncle.

_ Tu es donc le frère de ma grand-mère.

_ Oui, c'est cela.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer comment ma mère s'est retrouvée chez les Potter ?

_ Le jour de la naissance de ta mère, ton oncle, le frère de ton père est parvenu à déjouer la surveillance des gardes et a tué tout le monde avant de lancer une malédiction sur ta mère qui l'a envoyé loin de ton père. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ta mère a par la suite été accueillie par les Potter.

_ C'était quoi son nom ? Je veux dire son vrai nom.

_ Elle se prénommait Lalwendë. C'était la fille du Seigneur et de la Matronne du clan des Exécuteurs.

_ Jeune fille rieuse, dit rêveusement Snape qui s'était approché d'eux. Il lui allait à la perfection. Ma tendre Promesse aimait rire et s'amuser.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire de don héréditaire, demanda ensuite Harry ?

_ Morwën, ma jeune sœur avait le don de l'empathie.

_ Empathie, répéta Harry. C'est quoi ? demanda Harry même s'il se faisait déjà une petite idée sur le sujet.

_ Un empathe est un elfe ayant la capacité de faire éprouver ses émotions ou ceux des autres, à qui ils veulent. Les empathes sont rarissimes et hautement dangereux.

_ Pourquoi dangereux ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont la capacité de faire éprouver leurs sentiments et ceux des autres à n'importe qui. Ils peuvent même changer les émotions des gens. Si cette capacité est parfaitement maîtrisée, elle ne représente aucun danger, mais si elle ne l'est pas...

_ Si elle ne l'est pas ? insista Harry.

_ Si elle ne l'est pas, alors, elle peut entrainer la mort de l'entourage proche ou même lointain du possesseur de ce don. Quand ma jeune sœur était sur le point de mourir, elle a perdu le contrôle sur son don. Le résultat a été que sa fin a été vécue par la totalité des clans et elle a entrainé quelques elfes avec elle dans la mort. Ce qui est inquiétant si ce pouvoir n'est pas maîtrisé, c'est qu'il pervertit l'esprit de son détenteur et l'entraine lentement, mais inexorablement dans la folie.

_ C'est de cette folie que toi et le vieux serpent parliez, demanda Harry à son père en essayant de ne pas trop paniquer suite aux révélations de Sariour.

_ Non, cela n'a rien avoir avec ça, lui dit Snape qui était tout aussi inquiet que son fils.

_ Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry qui se sentait sur le point de perdre pied.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que sa vie commençait à être agréable, fallait-il qu'une merde vienne tout gâcher ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être comme tout le monde et vivre paisiblement ? Qui lui en voulait autant pour rendre sa vie aussi insupportable, se demanda Harry avec rancune ? Alors même que ces questions lui passaient en tête, un sentiment d'injustice couplé à une haine incontrôlable et inexplicable se rependit dans les cœurs des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Le sentiment fut si fort, qu'il poussa les occupants de la salle à en venir aux mains. Ohtar qui fut le plus touché par l'attaque se jeta sur Voldemort l'épée à la main. Le mage parvint à l'éviter de justesse en se laissant tomber sur le sol et en roulant sur le côté. Il se releva ensuite pour recevoir un coup de pied en pleine face. Voldemort retomba sur le sol et fut suivi par Ohtar qui brandissait son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Snape avait lui aussi engagé le combat avec Sariour. Mais alors que Snape cherchait manifestement à blesser l'elfe noir en usant de sa magie, Sariour lui, se contentait d'esquiver les coups. Le manque de combativité de son adversaire rendit Snape hors de lui, ce qui lui fit augmenter la puissance et la dangerosité de ses maléfices. Sariour n'eut plus d'autre choix que de riposter à son tour. De son côté, Ron qui devait être le moins touché de tous suivit l'éclat soudain avec incrédulité et fascination.

_ Monsieur Weasley, retentit la voix grave du dragon.

_ Euh... mais... oui, parvient à sortir Ron hébété.

_ Je pense que vous devriez essayer de calmer votre ami avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

_ Que ? Mais... je ne comprends pas.

_ Votre camarade est le responsable de ce qui se passe à présent et si vous ne lui faites pas rapidement revenir à lui, cela va se propager jusqu'aux élèves.

_ C'est Harry qui est à l'origine de ça ? demanda Ron avec crainte en jetant des regards inquiets sur son ami.

_ Oui, c'est lui.

_ Comment ?

_ Cela vient de son empathie. Depuis qu'il est entré en possession de son héritage magique, votre compagnon de dortoir a développé la capacité de projeter ses sentiments autour de lui. Il ne le fait pas consciemment, cela dit.

_ Que dois-je faire pour arrêter ça, demanda Ron après un temps réflexion pour digérer le renseignement.

_ Cela mon jeune enfant, je ne le sais pas.

_ Vous ne savez pas ! Mais comment je vais faire ? s'affola Ron.

_ Je vous fais confiance. Hâtez-vous cependant, car je ne vais plus tarder à être moi aussi touché par lui.

_ Me hâter qu'il dit, j'aimerais bien le voir à ma place lui, marmonna Ron qui sentait la colère monter en lui aussi.

Le jeune sorcier prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers son ami. Il fit une pose à un pas de lui. Ron commença par appeler doucement Harry, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se tenait simplement là, debout, immobile sans qu'un seul de ses membres ne bouge. Après le cinquième appel infructueux, Ron combla la distante restante entre lui et Harry, le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier. Le jeune elfe noir ne sembla pas tellement apprécier le traitement, car il envoya valdinguer le pauvre jeune Weasley loin de lui.

Ron atterrit sur ses fesses en poussant un cri de douleur. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à se remettre sur ses pieds et chargea en direction d'Harry comme un buffle. Le sommet de son crâne entra directement en contact avec l'estomac d'Harry qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent sur le sol alors que leurs jambes et leurs bras s'enchevêtraient dans le désordre. Tant bien que mal, Ron se releva le premier et s'assit sur l'estomac de Harry. Il encadra ensuite le visage de son ami de ses deux mains et l'obligea à le regarder, mais les orbites de celui-ci étaient vides.

_ Mon pote, je sais que tu es là et que tu peux m'entendre, alors reprends-toi et écoute-moi ! Je ne vais pas avoir la prétention de te dire que je comprends ce que tu vis actuellement ni que je sais ce que tu as enduré par le passé, mais je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour t'aider à surmonter ça. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu puisses enfin avoir une vie à peu près normale. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir ça pour toi. Mec, tu as même un père et des oncles sur qui t'appuyer maintenant. Et en plus, pas n'importe quel père, mais Snape. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux, parce que si on met de côté son fichu caractère, c'est le sorcier le plus dangereux que je connaisse après Voldemort. Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour te maintenir hors du danger. Alors, quel que soit ce qui te fou en rogne comme ça, je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, mais de le mettre de côté pour un temps. Ensuite, quand tu seras redevenu maître de toi, nous allons tous en parler et chercher une solution à ça. Alors, Harry, s'il te plait, reviens.

Une longue minute se passa avant qu'Harry ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Harry ? demanda Ron avec prudence.

_ Oui, c'est bon, je suis là.

_ Ouf, tu ne sais pas la trouille que tu m'as mise ?

_ Désolé, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, le rassura Ron avant de se laisser choir sur lui.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu Weasley ? Retentit une voix pas très commode derrière les deux adolescents.

_ Hein, eut juste le temps de dire Ron avant qu'il ne se fasse éjecter de sa place.

_ Je ne te permets pas d'être aussi intime avec MON petit elfe, dit ensuite la même voix.

Ron se releva difficilement avant de se tourner vers son agresseur. C'était quoi le problème de ce dégénéré de mage noir ? se demanda Ron en fusillant Voldemort du regard. Le jeune sorcier aurait voulu faire part de sa pensée audit mage, mais il avait trop peur de se faire avadakedavradiser en ouvrant la bouche. Voilà son remerciement pour leur avoir sauvé la vie, se dit tristement Ron.

_ Non, mais t'es qu'un malade le vieux ! Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ? s'éleva la voix orageuse de Harry.

_ Toi, contrôle d'abord tes ardeurs avant d'insulter les gens ! répliqua Voldemort sur le même ton. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre à nouveau avec ton empoté d'oncle, parce que je ne suis pas certain de garantir sa survie si je dois encore le combattre une fois de plus.

_ Je vais te buter, vieux serpent débile ! répliqua Harry alors qu'il amorçait déjà un pas vers le mage.

_ Ce n'est pas en lui parlant ainsi que vous allez parvenir à obtenir son accord, dit Snape en allant prendre son fils dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

_ C'est lui qui a commen... Voldemort eut l'intelligence de ne pas finir sa phrase, car mis à part le côté très enfantin de celle-ci, les regards combinés du fils et du père le réduisirent au silence.

Le sorcier ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir les deux elfes à l'œuvre trouva plus prudent de ne pas les pousser à bout. Donc, après avoir fermé sa bouche, il retourna son attention sur Sariour.

_ Sais-tu comment l'aider à contrôler cette chose ?

_ Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à quelques séances des entrainements de ma sœur quand on lui a découvert son don.

_ Parfait, tu pourras donc le lui enseigner dans ce cas. Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'elfe, Voldemort s'avança vers son grand-père. Que dois-je faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer et de finir comme ma mère ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Tommy, tu dois faire l'échange des cœurs.

_ De quel échange s'agit-il, demanda Harry qui se sépara de son père pour s'approcher d'eux ?

_ Tu ne lui as encore rien dit Tommy, demanda le dragon avec étonnement et désapprobation.

_ L'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée, mais je vais lui dire dès que son grand-père arrivera ici, répondit Voldemort. En parlant de cela, pourrais-tu baisser tes barrières pour lui ?

_ Oui, je le ferais.

_ Non, s'exclama brusquement Harry !

_ Quoi, non ? s'informa Voldemort.

_ Je veux savoir maintenant, réclama Harry en tapant du pied.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais attendre que la rencontre avec ton grand-père se passe d'abord.

_ Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense que cela devient urgent que j'apprenne les informations nous concernant.

_ C'est bon, tu n'as pas à nous refaire ton numéro ! Une fois a été bien suffisant comme ça. Ton oncle à intérêt à rapidement faire quelque chose pour ton empathie, parce que cela devient de plus en plus dangereux de se tenir dans ton voisinage, dit Voldemort.

_ Si vous ne voulez pas que je recommence, vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que je dois savoir.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas te le dire. Et puis, décide-toi une bonne fois toute.

_ Sur quoi, demanda Harry perdu ?

_ Ou tu me vouvoies ou tu me tutoies, pas les deux en même temps.

_ Pff, je fais ce que je veux. Arrêtez de dire des bêtises et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, dit Harry avec un sourire plein d'effronterie.

_ Quel gamin insolent, rouspéta Voldemort !

_ Quel vieillard insupportable, répliqua Harry à son tour !

Ron regarda l'échange avec fascination. Était-ce vraiment Harry Potter et Voldemort qui se tenaient devant lui ? Ce que les gens pouvaient changer en si peu de temps, alors !

_ Ils sont faits pour s'entendre, dit Ohtar avec réticence après s'être approché de Ron.

L'elfe avait du sang qui coulait de plusieurs petites blessures le long de son corps. Il avait aussi la lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir. Sa rencontre avec Voldemort avait laissé des traces. Ron l'observa avec incrédulité. Comment avait-il pu finir ainsi en si peu de temps ? Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Ron, c'était de savoir si le mage noir avait usé de ses poings ou bien de sa magie pour en arriver à ce résultat.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Regarder comme ils se bouffent le nez. Non, je ne pense qu'ils soient faits pour s'entendre. C'est limite s'ils ne se sautent pas dessus.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont bientôt finir par le faire, dit énigmatiquement Ohtar.

Pendant ce temps, Sariour s'était approché de Snape.

_ Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin ?

Pour toute réponse, Snape le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre son fils et Voldemort qui jouaient à qui avait le plus beau regard assassin. Après trois secondes passées à les observer, Snape se mit entre les deux et demanda ''poliment'' à Voldemort d'expliquer son lien avec son fils, au concerné.

_ Allons-nous asseoir dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation en étant debout.

Après avoir dit cela, le mage demande à son grand-père de faire apparaitre des chaises. Le dragon fit ce qu'on lui demandait en y ajoutant des tasses de thé pour tout le monde. Avant de prendre place sur les chaises, Snape prit son fils à l'écart et lui demanda s'il devait oui ou non faire sortir Ron de la pièce avant les explications.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir lui aussi, lui dit Harry après réflexion. Et puis, s'il ne peut pas supporter ce qu'il va être dit, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir une bonne fois pour tout avec lui.

_ Tu es sûr de ça, parce que ce que tu vas apprendre ne va pas être facile à entendre et encore moins à comprendre.

_ Je commence à le saisir, mais oui, je suis certain de ce que j'ai dit. Je veux que Ron reste.

_ Bien, allons-y maintenant, dit Snape après avoir passé ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

Le père et le fils prirent ainsi place sur les chaises. Quand tous se furent installés, Voldemort prit la parole.

_ Avant toute chose, je dois te parler des dragons, dit le mage en s'adressant directement et uniquement à Harry. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais sur eux pour commencer, demanda-t-il ensuite ?

_ Avant de rencontrer celui-ci, dit Harry en pointant le seul dragon du groupe du doigt, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

_ Eh bien, ce n'en est pas une. Les dragons existent réellement.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'à part lui, il y en a d'autres encore en vie dans ce monde, demanda Ron avec excitation ?

Voldemort lança un regard noir au jeune sorcier avant de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ensuite, il reprit ses explications à l'intention d'Harry.

_ Je voudrais bien connaitre la réponse à cette question, l'interrompit pourtant Harry qui n'a pas trop apprécié la manière dont le mage s'était conduit avec son ami.

_ Très peu ont survécu à la chasse aux dragons, mais oui, il y en a d'autres, répondit Voldemort à contrecœur.

Même si le mage savait qu'il allait devoir en parler, il n'aimait pas évoquer cette partie-là de son héritage. Surtout avec des inconnus.

_ De quelles chasses s'agit-il ? ne put se retenir d'intervenir Ron une nouvelle fois.

Voldemort le fixa méchamment avant de lui indiquer Sariour du doigt :

_ Demande-lui, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, lui répondit Voldemort avant de se retourner vers Harry. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

_ En plus d'être vieux, vous êtes sénile, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry sous les ricanements de Ohtar.

_ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette réplique, dit Voldemort en serrant fortement les poings et les dents.

Si Harry n'avait pas été qui il était, le mage en aurait déjà fait de la pâtée pour son familier.

_ Tu veux savoir ce qui nous lie oui ou non ? demanda ensuite le mage qui commençait à perdre sa patience.

Comment avait-il fait pour trouver ce petit morveux mignon et adorable, se demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de Potter qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui du magnifique elfe noir. Ah, au moins, je peux penser logiquement quand il est sous cette apparence, se dit le mage pour se réconforter. Bon, même si le désir instinctif qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin ne s'était pas dissipé, c'était mieux que rien.

_ C'est bon, je t'écoute, dit Harry légèrement boudeur.

Même s'il avait très envie d'être informé sur son lien avec Voldemort, Harry avait aussi très peur de le découvrir, voilà pourquoi il agissait aussi puérilement et utilisait tous les prétextes pour provoquer le mage.

_ Pour bien saisir ce qui nous lie tous les deux, il faut comprendre ce que sont les dragons.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Qu'ont-ils avoir là-dedans ?

_ C'est parce que je suis l'enfant d'une demi-dragonne que nos destins sont liés ensemble.

_ Ta mère était à moitié dragon, demanda Harry incrédule ?

_ À ton avis, pourquoi j'appelle ce vieux fossile grand-père, demanda Voldemort ?

_ Je pensais que c'était juste une marque d'affection ou un truc du genre.

_ Eh bien non, tu avais tort. Ce dragon est le père de Salazar Serpentard, et comme tu le sais, je suis l'héritier de Salazar. Je te laisse faire les déductions qui s'imposent.

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin, si je m'attendais à ça ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Donc, tu es une sorte de dragon, dit Harry calmement, un peu trop calmement même.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela a de particulier ?

_ Comme je te disais, pour le comprendre, il faut d'abord que je te parle de l'histoire des dragons.

_ Je t'écoute, dit Harry en se rapprochant inconsciemment de son père.

Snape se saisit de sa main et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Le contact de son père soulagea Harry de la pression qui avait commencé à s'accumuler en lui. Son apaisement rendit l'atmosphère un peu moins lourde et oppressante.

_ Quand Gaïa, notre mère à tous a créé ce monde et les créatures qui la composent, elle a fait en sorte que les dragons ne puissent pas se reproduire entre eux.

_ Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de Gaïa, c'est bien la première fois que j'en attends parler ! dit Harry.

_ Je me demande bien ce que cette école vous apprend, dit Voldemort avec désespoir. Je te donnerais des ouvrages sur le sujet quand nous retournerons au manoir.

_ Merci, c'est très aimable de ta part. Vous pouvez continuer, dit ensuite Harry.

_ Il serait vraiment temps de te décider sur le vouvoiement ou le tutoiement, dit le mage.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire, cela me convient parfaitement, lui dit Harry en esquissant un sourire. J'attends, dit-il après cela.

_ Quel manque d'éducation ! dit le mage en poussant un soupir.

_ C'est normal, je n'ai pas eu d'éducation. Enfin, une éducation dans les normes attendues, cela va s'en dire, dit Harry avec aigreur.

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration.

_ Bon, elle vient cette explication ou quoi ? finit par dire Harry agacé par le silence.

_ Comme dit plus haut, quand Gaïa a donnée naissance à ce monde, elle a privé du droit de reproduction aux dragons.

_ Mais alors, comment ce dragon peut-il être le père de Salazar s'il ne pouvait pas enfanter, interrogea Ron avant que Harry ne puisse le faire ?

Voldemort le fusilla une énième fois du regard, mais consentit toutefois à répondre à la question.

_ En fait, Gaïa à fait en sorte que les dragons ne puissent pas se reproduire entre eux, mais par contre, ils pouvaient le faire avec toutes les créatures de ce monde, hormis les sorciers et les Moldus.

_ Pourquoi pas les sorciers et les Moldus ? demanda Harry en voyant que Ron mourait d'envie de demander, mais qu'il avait un peu peur de le faire.

_ Personne ne le sait. Pour compenser l'injustice faite aux dragons, Gaïa a offert à ceux-ci le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir et même celui de le changer ainsi qu'une magie bien plus puissante et l'immortalité.

_ Elle ne sait pas foutu d'eux, mais cela ne remplacera jamais ce qu'elle leur a pris, dit tristement Harry.

_ En effet, acquiesça Voldemort.

_ Donc, la mère de Salazar était quoi ?

_ Une sorcière.

_ Mais je pensais que cela leur avait été interdit, s'étonna Harry.

_ C'est exact.

_ Alors, pourquoi, voulu savoir Harry ?

_ Afin de mettre fin aux chasses des dragons.

_ Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ces chasses, pria Harry ?

Voldemort expliqua donc comment un elfe noir était parvenu à duper un dragon avant de lui arracher le secret qui entourait son cœur. Il relata ensuite, comment cet elfe avait trahi le dragon en s'enfuyant avec le cœur de celui-ci. Pour finir, il leur conta comment le même elfe avait rependu le secret des dragons ce qui avait provoqué les chasses et la mise en esclavage de ces derniers.

_ Mais c'est ignoble ! s'exclama Ron outré.

_ Comment les chasses ont-elles pris fin, demanda Harry ?

_ Quand tous les dragons capturés ou presque se sont laissés mourir de chagrin. Mais aussi, après que Salazar eu trouvé un moyen d'empêcher le vol des cœurs.

_ Comment ?

_ Quand les dragons ont commencé à se laisser mourir, un dragon prophète à eut une vision de Salazar. Dans cette vision, Salazar découvrait le moyen de sauver le peu d'entre eux qui restaient encore en vie. Voilà pourquoi il a envoyé mon grand-père à la rencontre de ma grand-mère sans tenir compte des interdits de notre mère à tous. Et c'est comme ça que Salazar est né.

_ Quelle était la solution trouvée par Salazar pour protéger les cœurs ?

_ Des jumeaux magiques.

_ Explique-toi. C'est quoi exactement un jumeau magique ?

_ C'est celui qui garde le cœur du dragon.

_ Comment ?

_ En donnant sa vie au dragon.

_ Comment ? demanda encore Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_ En acceptant librement de mourir pour que le dragon puisse vivre.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est du délire ! s'exclama Ron dans le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Voldemort.

LDD

Dans les sous-sols d'une maison abandonnée côté moldu.

Lucius était attaché de tout son long sur une table en bois massif. Le mangemort se trouvait dans un piteux état. Pour ne rien arranger à sa situation précaire, le noble sorcier était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il était aussi parsemé de sang, de lésions et d'hématomes de la tête au pied. Penché au-dessus de lui, l'un des deux elfes noirs s'amusait avec son corps. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un être magique, celui-ci n'avait en aucun cas fait usage de magie afin de torturer le sang pur. Non, l'elfe en question avait préféré faire usage de méthodes moldues pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais Lucius était un être très orgueilleux et en plus de cela, il se disait que s'il leur donnait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, il pouvait faire une croix sur sa précieuse vie.

Voilà pourquoi le noble sorcier n'avait rien dit malgré toutes les souffrances dont il a été victime. Et même si l'envie de dire quelque chose lui était venue en tête, il n'aurait rien eu à avouer, car il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Drow. Dans son malheur, le Mangemort avait de la chance dirions-nous, car il fallait avouer qu'être au service d'un mage gris qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de lancer tous sorts de maléfices sur ses partisans à la moindre contrariété l'avait grandement aidé à développer un seuil de tolérance à la douleur supérieure à la moyenne. Mais comme vous devez le savoir déjà, tout être normalement constitué aussi résistant soit-il, arrive toujours à un moment ou à un autre au bout de ses limites. Et ce fut le cas du courageux Malfoy. Cependant et pour sa défense, il faut reconnaitre que les deux elfes noirs étaient très imaginatifs et avaient fini par ajouter la magie aux méthodes moldues.

Et après près de trois heures de tortures, Lucius, plus mort que vif, leur conta un mensonge si réaliste que les elfes le crurent sans hésitation. Satisfaits des réponses obtenues, les deux elfes envoyèrent une note à leurs seigneurs respectifs avant de reprendre leur première mission. À savoir, partir à la poursuite de Sariour pour l'éliminer. Se disant que le sorcier n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre, ses bourreaux le laissèrent sur place sans prendre la peine de cacher les traces de leur passage. Suite à leur départ, Lucius, dans un état de faiblesse extrême et presque inconscient, usa du peu de magie qu'il avait pour lancer un appel à l'aide. Et rassemblant toutes ses forces, il lança le sortilège du Patronus. Pour parvenir à maîtriser ce sortilège, Lucius avait passé des années à s'entrainer d'arrache-pied, mais cela en avait valu le temps et l'effort fourni. Et ce fut qu'après le départ de son Patronus que le vaniteux Malfoy se permit de perdre complètement conscience.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Donc, s'il comprenait bien, il devait donner sa vie pour que Voldemort puisse vivre. N'était-ce pas ironique ? Après avoir passé des années à échapper au mage et à tenter de préserver sa vie, il devait maintenant y renoncer pour permettre à son ancien ennemi de vivre. Le monde était vraiment mal fichu, se dit Harry avec un calme surprenant. Devant cette étrange impassibilité suite à cette annonce, Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Pourquoi ne détruisait-il pas tout ? Pourquoi ne hurlait-il pas devant cette injustice ? La déclaration de Voldemort l'avait-elle privée de toute rébellion ou bien en avait-il simplement assez de perdre de l'énergie à s'énerver pour tout et rien sans rien obtenir ? Le jeune elfe ne le savait pas et il s'en foutait un peu pour être honnête.

Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit à la limite de l'apathie, une autre s'imposa à lui : son père était déjà au courant de ça et ce fait ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça. N'avait-il donc rien à faire de lui ? Cela lui importait-il si peu qu'il meure ? Si c'est bien le cas, cela voulait-il dire que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était que des mensonges destinés à l'attirer dans les griffes de son maître ? Et si c'est bien le cas, Snape était-il réellement son père ou bien était-ce un mensonge de plus pour l'inciter à ce joindre à Voldemort ? Harry ne le savait pas et il ne voulait réellement pas savoir pour tout dire.

En fait, à cette minute précise, Harry se sentait vide. Complètement vide de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que toute trace de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, l'avaient quitté ne laissant en lui qu'une simple coquille vide. Vide de tout. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Absolument rien. Ni haine, ni colère, ni désespoir, ni joie, ni peine. Rien. Il n'éprouvait plus rien. Que du vide. Un immense vide. Rien d'autre que cela. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient envolées au loin ne laissant derrière eux qu'un gigantesque gouffre sans fond qui s'agrandissait à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Cette absence de réaction et d'émotion n'inquiétait pourtant pas le jeune elfe.

Non, celui-ci trouvait très confortable son état actuel et ne souhaitait le quitter pour rien au monde. Il trouvait très réconfortante cette absence de réaction qui lui donnait l'impression d'être recouvert d'un doux manteau protecteur qui le tenait à l'écart de la dureté de la vie. Au moins, comme ça, il n'aura pas à souffrir d'une trahison de plus. La trahison de trop. Non, Harry ne voulait pas sortir de sa torpeur pour découvrir que Snape, celui qu'il avait commencé à aimer et à considérait que son père lui avait menti. Harry voulait simplement rester dans ce cocon réconfortant dans lequel les révélations de Voldemort l'avaient plongé. Ainsi, le jeune elfe se coupa complètement de la réalité et s'enferma dans son esprit qui était bien plus rassurant.

LDD

_ Étiez-vous obligé de présenter les choses ainsi ? Demanda Snape à Voldemort tout en luttant contre les coups de vent glacial et neigeux qui étaient apparus à la suite des déclarations du mage.

_ Et comment voulais-tu que je lui annonce cela ? cria Voldemort en direction de Snape. De plus, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'est encore cela ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait simplement contrôler les émotions des gens, pas le temps ? s'énerva le mage avec agacement.

_ C'est une des spécialités secrètes des Drows, lui répondit Sariour qui luttait lui aussi contre le vent et la neige.

_ Qui est ?

_ C'est un charmeur d'élémentaires. J'aurais dû m'y attendre quand j'ai compris ce qu'il était.

_ C'est quoi un charmeur d'élémentaires ? demanda Snape en plaçant un bouclier devant lui pour éviter de grosses boules de neige qui lui fonçaient dessus à grande vitesse.

_ C'est un être capable de dompter l'esprit d'un des quatre éléments et de pouvoir user de leurs pouvoirs par la suite.

_ Il est bien question des quatre élémentaires ? Les esprits de l'eau, du feu, de la terre et de l'air ? demanda Voldemort avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

_ Oui, ceux-là mêmes.

_ Tu es certain qu'il est possible de les apprivoiser ? s'étonna ensuite Voldemort. Je pensais cela impossible. Ces esprits sont indomptables en plus d'être extrêmement dangereux. Et je peux l'affirmer pour avoir échoué à en capturer un et manqué d'y perdre la vie un jour.

_ Vous avez vraiment tenté d'en dompter un ? demanda Sariour avec une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

_ En effet, après avoir appris leur existence dans l'un des carnets de Salazar, je me suis mis en tête de faire de l'un d'eux mon familier, confirma le mage gris. Et si vous voulez mon avis, de toutes les idées que j'ai eues tout au long de ma vie, ce fut la plus idiote de toutes.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire, car il faut vraiment être idiot ou complètement inconscient pour faire une chose pareille, lui dit Sariour. Les esprits élémentaires sont très vicieux. Ce sont des créatures qui tiennent plus que tout à leur liberté et sont prêtes à tout pour la garder. Seuls les Drows ont la capacité de les apprivoiser. C'est l'une des capacités que notre mère à tous leur a offerte pour les aider dans leur tâche.

_ Et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Voldemort après les explications de Sariour. Je n'ai simplement pas eu de chance ce jour-là. Et si tu veux mon avis, si je ne suis pas parvenu à me rendre maître de l'un d'eux, personne ne le pourra. Drow ou pas, ajouta-t-il avec conviction en oubliant ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt sur l'idiotie de son idée.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose que cela est impossible aux autres, lui fit remarquer Snape.

_ Si moi, le grand Lord Voldemort, le mage gris le plus puissant de tous les temps, ne suis pas parvenu à réaliser un tel exploit avec toute la magie que je possède, il est évident que personne ne pourra le faire.

_ Parfois, je me demande si votre arrogance est due à une grande confiance en vous et à vos capacités ou bien à une idiotie abyssale, lui dit Snape en secouant la tête devant le discours du mage avant de se tourner vers Sariour qui se débattait avec des rafales de vent tout en ignorant les regards tueur que lui lancé Voldemort suite à sa remarque. Savez-vous comment arrêter ça ?

_ Oui, je connais le moyen de l'aider, répondit Sariour. Cependant, je n'aimerais pas y recourir.

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Snape.

_ Il faut invoquer l'esprit de l'élémentaire qui a été charmé par ton fils.

_ Invoquer l'esprit qui a été charmé par mon fils ? Mais n'est-il pas déjà ici étant donné que Lómion utilise la magie de ce dernier en ce moment même ? Et pourquoi doit-il être invoqué si ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Non, il ne l'est pas. Lómion ne fait qu'emprunter un peu de la magie de l'élémentaire, mais lui n'est pas présent. S'il l'avait été, ce château serait déjà en ruine, croyez-moi. Nous devons le conjurer pour qu'il puisse aider Lómion à canaliser la magie élémentaire dont il fait usage.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne souhaitez-vous pas l'invoquer si c'est le seul qui puisse aider mon enfant. Votre petit-neveu.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas.

_ Vous ne voulez pas ou vous ne pouvez pas ? demanda Snape suspicieux.

_ Un peu des deux, lui dit Sariour.

_ Expliquez-vous.

_ L'esprit ne répond qu'aux demandes de son charmeur et à personne d'autre. Si c'est une autre personne qui fait appel à lui... Sariour laissa sa phrase en suspens.

_ Qu'arrivera-t-il si vous l'appelez ? demanda Voldemort en plaçant un bouclier autour de lui pour éviter une vague de neige.

_ Les esprits des élémentaires sont très capricieux.

_ Et ? voulu savoir Snape.

_ S'il est de mauvaise humeur et au vu de ça, dit l'elfe noir en pointant la neige et le vent du doigt, il déversera sa colère sur moi. Et croyez-moi, ce avec quoi nous luttons à présent n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il peut réellement faire.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez peur, railla Snape. Je pensais que les elfes noirs n'avaient peur de rien.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, réfuta Sariour avec autant de mauvaise foi que Voldemort.

_ Alors, invoquez l'esprit, le mit sournoisement au défi Snape.

Le professeur de potion n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien. Et puis, il y allait de la sécurité de son fils ; donc, se servir de Sariour pour parvenir à ses fins ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Cela le réjouissait même pour tout avouer. Voir l'arrogant elfe noir craindre quelque chose réjouissait au plus haut point Snape. Et si la situation avait été autre, il en aurait même ri si vous voulez tout savoir. Snape comme le reste des occupants de la pièce avait été choqué par le brusque changement qui était survenu après que Voldemort ait révélé une partie de la nature du lien qui l'unissait à Harry. En effet, après que Voldemort ait fini de parler, la température de la pièce avait soudainement baissé et un vent glacial avait fait son apparition.

Le changement avait été rapide et brusque. À la suite de ça, Harry s'était éloigné et un cocon s'était formé autour de lui le coupant du reste du groupe. Snape avait bien tenté de s'approcher de lui, mais il avait été repoussé par des bourrasques de vent très violentes. Grâce à ses réflexes talentueux et sa rapidité d'elfe, il avait pu se soustraire aux vents. Mais suite à sa tentative pour s'approcher de son enfant, une tour de glace s'était formée autour du cocon tandis que le vent avait pris un peu plus d'ampleur rendant de ce fait impossible toute nouvelle approche.

Si Snape n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Harry, il aurait déjà fait la peau à son imbécile de maître. Non, mais ! Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de ce stupide mage pour l'inciter à faire une déclaration aussi idiote ? Si Snape s'était douté de la manière dont Voldemort avait prévu de tout révéler, il aurait insisté pour tout dévoiler lui-même à son fils. Il lui aurait alors expliqué avec plus de douceur ce qu'était le jumeau d'un dragon. Il lui aurait expliqué ce que cela impliquait réellement. Il lui aurait appris ce que voulait dire donner sa vie pour la survie du dragon. Si Snape avait su comment Voldemort comptait tout dire, il aurait déjà pris les devants.

Mais à présent, c'était trop tard. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, le manque de confiance en soi et aux autres qu'avait son fils, celui-ci devait à présent croire, que non seulement il voulait, mais qu'il avait aussi orchestré sa mort dans le seul but de venir en aide au mage gris. Et si c'est bien le cas, Snape allait sans l'ombre d'un doute perdre son enfant. Et cela, le maître des potions le refusait. Il n'allait pas permettre que cela arrive. Il avait suffisamment souffert de l'éloignement de son fils pour le perdre de nouveau aussi sottement. Pour éviter de le perdre, il allait devoir éclaircir les choses avec Harry dans les plus brefs délais. Et si pour y parvenir il devait utiliser Sariour, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, car Harry passait avant tous.

_ Alors, allez-vous l'appeler ou la peur que vous ressentez est bien trop forte pour vous, titilla un peu plus Snape pour inciter Sariour à faire ce qu'il voulait.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai peur de rien Sindar, alors épargnez-moi vos railleries, dit Sariour avec colère.

_ Prouvez-le dans ce cas, intervint à son tour Ohtar qui se trouvait à la droite de Sariour et qui voyait où voulait en venir son frère.

_ Croyez-vous que je ne vois pas ce que vous tentez de faire, dit l'elfe noir les dents serrées de contrariété.

_ Je pense qu'ils le savent parfaitement et c'est pour cela qu'ils le font, eut l'amabilité de répondre Voldemort étant donné qu'aucun des deux frères ne prirent la peine de répondre à l'elfe noir.

_ C'est indigne de leur race, s'offusqua Sariour.

_ Certes, mais cela fait bien trop longtemps que Severus vit parmi les sorciers. De ce fait, il ne pense plus comme un elfe, mais plus comme un sorcier.

_ Et ce qui en est de lui ? demanda Sariour en pointant Ohtar du doigt.

_ C'est bien trop me demander, mais étant de la même famille que Severus, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

_ Bon, allez-vous continuer à tourner autour du pot ou bien passer à l'action ? intervint Snape un peu énervé.

Le temps ne jouait pas à leur avantage et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

_ Très bien, je vais le faire, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il se retournera contre nous.

_ Je saurais y faire face, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit sèchement Snape.

_ Très bien si vous insistez, dit Sariour avant de lancer l'injonction de mauvaise grâce.

Pendant que Sariour faisait l'invocation, Ron qui avait trouvé refuge derrière le dragon après le changement brusque de climat, écoutait avec une grande attention tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Et même si la force du vent l'empêchait de tout entendre, il parvint à saisir suffisamment de bribes des conversations des adultes pour se poser des questions sur ce qui était vraiment arrivé à son ami après sa disparition. En effet, Ron commençait à se dire qu'Harry ne lui avait pas tout dit. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme d'après ce qu'il était parvenu à décrypter.

Tout en se posant des questions sur ce que son ami avait omis de lui dire, Ron regardait Sariour lancer son appel à l'esprit de l'élémentaire. Mais alors qu'il observait avec attention, Ron vint à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Pourquoi cette question, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien, parce que l'elfe noir avait entrepris l'exécution d'une danse envoutante au milieu de la tempête de neige. Avec une grâce n'appartenant qu'aux êtres de sa race, Sariour faisait des mouvements amples et bien maîtrisés. Tantôt il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour faire des pirouettes en écartant les bras, alors qu'à certains moments, il faisait des sauts gracieux telle une ballerine donnant l'impression qu'il s'envolait dans les airs. Ses mouvements étaient éblouissants, élégants et aguicheurs même. Ron les trouva magnifiques.

Et ce fut encore plus ensorcelant quand l'elfe ajouta sa voix à la danse. On aurait dit le chant d'une sirène essayant d'attirer des marins dans les profondeurs tant elle était belle et hypnotique. Suite à l'ajout de sa voix, la danse s'accéléra et devint presque invisible aux yeux de Ron. La neige qui tourbillonnait autour de l'elfe brillait de mille éclats. Ron remarqua que plus la chorégraphie avançait, plus la tempête hors-norme qui s'était abattue sur eux, s'apaisait. Rapidement, Sariour mit fin à la danse et s'immobilisa en effectuant une gracieuse courbette.

Trois secondes après son arrêt, un flash s'abattit aux pieds du danseur. Les courbes fantomatiques d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années apparurent devant le regard fasciné de Ron. L'enfant n'était pas très beau et avait les cheveux aussi indomptables que ceux d'Harry. Toutefois, les siens étaient d'un vert très clair. Il avait des oreilles très pointues et ayant la forme d'une paire d'ailes. Ses yeux étaient énormes, un peu comme ceux des elfes des maisons. Sa bouche n'était qu'un simple trait sans aucune grâce qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été jeté au milieu de son visage. Son nez était un peu plat et large.

L'apparition portait une courte tunique crasseuse et presque en lambeau qui tenait miraculeusement sur ses fines et maigres épaules. Il ne portait pas de chaussures à ses pieds et ceux-ci étaient dans un état lamentable. Ron avait de la peine pour lui. En voyant la tenue miséreuse de l'enfant, le jeune sorcier se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais se plaindre de devoir se vêtir avec les anciens vêtements de ses frères ainés. Maintenant, il savait qu'il y avait bien pire que de la récupération vestimentaire.

_ Qui t'a donné le droit de m'invoquer Elfe ? s'éleva une voix nasale et coléreuse.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparence de l'enfant. Elle était au contraire tout son opposé. Elle donnait même l'impression d'être très ancienne.

_ Lui, dit Sariour en désignant Severus sans aucune hésitation ni remords.

L'élémentaire tourna alors son attention sur Snape et vola vers lui. Il tourna pendant quelques secondes autour du professeur de potion en le reniflant de temps en temps.

_ Tu n'es pas celui dont tu donnes l'impression d'être et tu possèdes la même fragrance magique que mon charmeur, annonça l'esprit élémentaire de bien meilleure humeur. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait appeler ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec curiosité.

_ Hum..., se racla la gorge Snape sur ses gardes.

L'esprit dégageait tout de même une aura magique très impressionnante et intimidante.

_ Oui ? Parle vite avant que je ne perde patience, prévient l'élémentaire sur un ton d'exaspération.

_ Je me demandais si cela vous serez possible de nous aider à atteindre mon fils ? Votre charmeur, ajouta Snape rapidement.

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? question l'élémentaire. S'il ne désire pas votre présence, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais à la lui imposer, termina l'esprit avec une pointe de mépris dans sa voix nasale.

_ Il est en danger, tenta Snape devant le refus catégorique de l'esprit.

_ Ne tente pas de me leurrer elfe, dit l'esprit avec agacement après avoir jeté un regard en direction de la tour de glace entourée par un tourbillon de neige qui maintenant Harry hors de la portée du groupe. Il est en sécurité et en paix dans sa tête, ce qui ne sera pas le cas si je vous laisse l'approcher, révéla l'élémentaire. Bien, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, elfe, je vais retourner à mes occupations maintenant. Mais avant cela, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le père inquiet. La prochaine fois que l'idée te viendra de faire appel à moi, rappelle-toi de ceci.

Et sur ces mots, il posa sa main à plat sur le ventre de Snape. Le corps de celui-ci se recouvrit en quelques secondes de glace. Le professeur de potion sentit son sang se geler lentement dans ses veines pendant que ses membres s'engourdissaient petit à petit. Une douleur atroce accompagna la congélation de son organisme. Et la violence de celle-ci fut telle que Snape écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême tandis qu'il poussait un long cri muet. Severus sentit avec exactitude la morsure de la glace sur ses os et sa chair. Cela lui donna la désagréable sensation qu'un millier de lames aiguisées et chauffées à blanc se baladait joyeusement et avec insouciance dans toute son anatomie.

Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait être plus intolérable que ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant-là, Snape commença à manquer d'air. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélèrent subitement. Ils furent suivis rapidement par une forte sensation d'étouffement alors que sa vue s'assombrissait anormalement. Snape avait l'effroyable impression qu'on était en train de l'étrangler. Il avait presque la sensation de percevoir de grosses mains qui lui écrasaient la trachée. Ces mains fantomatiques autour de son cou déclenchèrent une panique que le maître des potions n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, car pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape pensa qu'il allait mourir. Mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à accéder à sa magie. En effet, quand il tenta de l'utiliser pour se soustraire à son agresseur, Snape se heurta à un barrage invisible qui se dressait entre lui et sa magie. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant. Ce qui faisait qu'il se trouvait sans défense.

En plus des difficultés pour respirer, ses poumons étaient compressés anormalement et lui faisaient un mal de chien. La douleur était devenue tellement insupportable que Snape était prêt à tout pour y mettre fin. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il crut sa mort proche et inévitable, que l'élémentaire mit fin à la torture. La douleur, le froid, l'étouffement... tout disparu d'un coup. Snape prit alors un grand bol d'air en se laissant glisser à genoux sur le sol. Lentement, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. La peur et la rancœur au ventre, Snape leva les yeux sur l'élémentaire qui était en lévitation au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci arborait un magnifique sourire de satisfaction. Snape comprit alors pourquoi Sariour avait tant hésité avant d'invoquer l'esprit. Cette créature était très dangereuse.

_ J'espère que tu auras compris la leçon, Elfe, se moqua l'esprit. Maintenant, je vais partir.

_ Attendez ! l'arrêta le dragon.

L'élémentaire se tourna vers celui-ci. Quand son regard croisa celui de la créature, les yeux de l'élémentaire s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

_ Un dragon, s'exclama-t-il en s'envolant vers lui. Un vrai dragon, dit-il en tapant de joie dans ses mains. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai plus rencontré un. Peux-tu me donner une de tes écailles ? Pria ensuite l'élémentaire.

_ Seulement si tu nous viens en aide, dit le dragon.

_ Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, pressa l'élémentaire en fixant avec envie une des écailles de la créature.

_ Aidez-nous à communiquer avec votre charmeur et je vous promets de vous en donner une, deux même.

_ Mais euh, bouda l'élémentaire. Il ne veut voir personne et il se sent en sécurité dans son cocon. De plus, si je le sors de là, il risque de causer beaucoup de dégâts à ce château et à ses habitants.

_ Comment ça ?

_ En ce moment, il est coupé du monde, de ses sentiments. En quelques mots, des choses affreuses qu'il ne veut ni voir ni entendre. Il ne ressent plus rien, ce qui est très bien comme ça.

_ Pourquoi est bien ? osa demander Snape qui s'était approché d'eux après être parvenu à enfermer, en quelques secondes, sa peur dans un coin de sa tête à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de maître d'esprit.

Même si le maître des potions avait déjà son idée sur la réponse à sa question, il avait encore de l'espoir de se tromper dans ses déductions.

_ Quoi qu'il vienne d'apprendre, cela a brisé quelque chose d'une grande importance en lui. Et s'il s'est enfermé dans ce cocon, ce n'est pas seulement pour se mettre à l'écart de vous, mais aussi pour vous protéger, car inconsciemment, il ne désire pas vous faire mal. Et s'il vient à en sortir, dans l'état actuel des choses, toutes les personnes qui occupent cet endroit mourront à la seconde où le cocon disparaitra.

_ Quand vous dites ''toutes les personnes qui occupent cet endroit mourront'' vous voulez dire nous six seulement ? interrogea Ohtar.

_ Non. Quand je dis tous les habitants de ce château, c'est bien tous les habitants de ce bâtiment, élèves et professeurs inclus.

_ Par Merlin tout puissant ! Ce n'est pas possible... Harry ne ferait jamais une chose aussi horrible ! s'exclama Ron avec conviction.

_ Pourtant, si vous insistez pour le sortir de son cocon, c'est exactement ce qui risque de se passer, se contenta de lui répondre gravement l'élémentaire, tout en se retenant de faire jouer un mauvais, très mauvais tour au jeune sorcier sans manières. Et croyez-moi, il ne s'arrêtera pas à cette école, continua-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Un silence de mort suivit cette révélation.

_ Maintenant que vous connaissez les conséquences, désirez-vous toujours que je le sorte de là ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

_ N'y aurait-il pas un moyen pour que vous puissiez emmener un de nous dans le cocon ? demanda Snape après un temps de réflexion.

_ Cela est possible, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

_ Pouvez-vous le faire avec moi ?

_ J'aurais mes écailles si je le fais ? demanda l'élémentaire.

_ Oui, répondit le dragon.

_ Dans ce cas.

Il posa un doigt sur le front de Snape qui disparut la seconde d'après. Ensuite, il tendit la main, paume vers le haut au dragon.

_ Mes écailles.

Le dragon le lui donna. Dès qu'il eut ce qu'il convoitait, l'élémentaire s'en alla sans perdre une seconde.

Snape apparut dans une chambre blanche et vide. Il fit le tour de celle-ci à la recherche de son enfant. Se pourrait-il que l'élémentaire leur ait menti et l'ait envoyé dans un piège ? s'inquiéta le jeune père en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. Alors qu'il parcourait la pièce pour la troisième fois, Snape remarqua une petite porte dissimulée entre deux colonnes aussi blanches que le reste de la chambre. Il fallait être très observateur pour pouvoir la distinguer du reste des murs, mais Snape était un expert de l'observation. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers elle, l'ouvrit après y avoir lancé un sort de détection avant d'en franchir le pas.

L'elfe se trouva projeté dans ce qui semblait être un placard plongé dans une quasi-obscurité. Le placard était petit et recouvert de toiles d'araignées. Snape devait se plier en deux pour pouvoir s'y tenir debout. Les toiles d'araignées descendaient du plafond pour se perdre dans la chevelure et les habits du maître des potions. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser sans succès. Il se résigna donc à les laisser à leur place. Ensuite, le jeune père lança un lumos sans baguette pour éclairer les lieux, car même si ses yeux d'elfe lui permettaient de parfaitement voir dans la pénombre, le professeur de potion trouva plus pratique d'illuminer le placard.

Suite au sortilège, un petit bruit de protestation provenant d'un coin de l'exigu placard attira son attention. Severus se tourna dans cette direction. Dans un premier temps, il pensa avoir affaire à un petit animal, car celui-ci lui grogna dessus à son approche. Cependant, quand il fut à la même hauteur que l'animal en question, il dut reconnaitre son erreur. En fait, ce qu'il avait pris pour une bête était en fait un petit garçon. Un petit elfe noir pour tout dire. Il était très petit, minuscule même et avait de longs cheveux blancs qui recouvraient entièrement son corps.

La seule chose que Snape put distinguer de son visage fut le vert lumineux de son regard. Le même vert que celui de son enfant. Choqué par l'apparence misérable de son petit, Snape dû d'abord ravaler sa colère et sa peine avant de s'accroupir devant lui. L'enfant lui grogna dessus et essaya même de lui mordre la main quand l'elfe tendit celle-ci pour dégager son visage. L'adulte retira précipitamment sa paluche et la tint hors de portée de l'enfant. Suite à cela, Snape se contenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement devant son fils et attendit dans le silence.

Durant les dix premières minutes, il ne se passa rien, mais petit à petit, la curiosité sembla gagner l'enfant qui amorça une avancée vers le maître des potions, avant de se reculer avec crainte. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant que la crainte de l'enfant ne lui permette de s'approcher de l'adulte. Snape ne fit aucun geste pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il le laissa le découvrir. Et tel un petit chiot, l'enfant le renifla, lui tourna autour, avant de tendre lentement sa main pour toucher son visage.

Quand ses doigts furent en contact avec la joue de Snape, il les retira en vitesse. Il attendit qu'une longue minute passe avant de retendre la main et cette fois, il laissa ses doigts caresser la peau de Severus. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais l'enfant finit par se détendre suffisamment pour permettre à Snape de poser sa main sur sa tignasse blanche. Quand ce fut fait, un éclair aveuglant entoura le père et le fils les forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière s'estompa finalement, ils avaient changé de décor. Ils se trouvaient à présent assis dans un petit salon intime et très confortable.

L'enfant avait grandi et ressemblait maintenant à Harry sous son apparence d'elfe. Il était recoquillé dans un grand fauteuil. Son visage était tourné vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand jardin lumineux. Snape quant à lui, il était installé sur une chaise alors que son regard était posé sur son fils. Après un temps de silence qui ne saurait être mesuré, Snape essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Harry en vain.

_ Fils, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi un instant, pria-t-il devant le silence et l'indifférence d'Harry.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour.

_ Il s'agit d'un malentendu, dit-il ensuite.

Toujours rien.

_ Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû t'annoncer cela de cette façon, dit Snape en poussa un soupir de dépit.

_ Et comment aurait-il dû s'y prendre pour m'annoncer ma fin proche ? demanda une petite voix sans émotion après un long silence.

_ Il aurait dû commencer par t'expliquer ce qu'est un jumeau magique avant toute chose, répondit Snape doucement.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'est un jumeau magique exactement ? questionna Harry après un autre silence sur le même ton.

_ Pour empêcher que n'importe qui puisse voler le cœur d'un dragon et ainsi causer l'assujettissement puis la mort de celui-ci, Salazar Serpentard a mis au point un enchantement qu'il a lancé sur tous les Dragons encore vivants. Cet enchantement est devenu héréditaire par la suite.

_ Quels sont les effets de cet enchantement ?

_ Il produit des cœurs jumeaux destinés aux dragons et à leurs descendances.

_ Des cœurs jumeaux, répéta Harry en faisant face à son père.

Dans sa voix, Snape distingua pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, un semblant d'émotion.

_ Oui des cœurs jumeaux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Après avoir passé des années à faire des recherches, Salazar à découvert qu'il était possible de lier le cœur d'un dragon avec celui d'une autre personne. La liaison de ces cœurs engendre une barrière autour du cœur du dragon et fait que seul le lié peut franchir. Ainsi, mis à part celui qui partage le cœur du dragon, personne ne peut s'emparer de celui-ci. Cependant, Salazar n'avait pas prévu une chose lorsqu'il a lancé son charme.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Les répercutions du charme sur les enfants des dragons et seulement eux.

_ Quelles répercussions ?

_ Que le cœur du jumeau se désagrègerait avec le temps.

_ Comment ?

_ Il change celui-ci. Il transforme le jumeau en un être assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir qui ne vit que pour détruire ce qui l'entoure. Le jumeau devient une créature maléfique et dangereuse. Et ces changements ne sont pas sans conséquence pour le dragon.

_ Quelles sont ces ou la conséquence ?

_ Le dragon dépérit lentement et meure dans d'atroces souffrances. La mort du dragon entraine celle de son jumeau quelques, minutes, heures, jours, semaines ou mois après.

_ Y a-t-il un moyen d'empêcher cela ? demanda Harry après avoir assimilé la nouvelle.

_ Oui.

_ Lequel ?

_ Il faut remplacer le cœur du jumeau par celui du dragon.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il dit que je dois mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre alors ?

_ Parce que, pour que l'échange puisse avoir lieu, tu dois accepter de mourir. Tu dois laisser le dragon prendre ta vie.

_ Si je meurs, pourquoi remplacer mon cœur par celui du dragon ? Cela n'a pas de sens.

_ Son cœur va te ramener à la vie.

_ Si au final le jumeau ressuscite, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire recouverte de mystère ? Ou bien y aurait-il quelque chose que tu as omis de me dire ?

_ L'échange n'est pas sans danger, fils.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Quand Salazar a jeté le sort, cela a eu pour effet de scinder en deux, voire même pour certains cas, en quatre, la magie des dragons pour l'enfermer dans le corps de son jumeau. C'est de là que vient l'appellation ''jumeau magique''. Au moment où le cœur du dragon est placé dans la poitrine du jumeau, cette magie retourne à son propriétaire. Et en fonction des dragons et de la manière dont le rituel est fait, le jumeau ou le dragon développent une étrange maladie qui les tue à petit feu. Une maladie jusque là incurable. J'ai longtemps cherché un remède pour contrer cela, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien trouvé de très concluant.

_ Combien ont survécu à l'échange ?

_ Soixante pour cent de ceux qui ont fait l'opération.

_ Comment est choisi le jumeau ?

_ Personne ne le sait vraiment. Cela se fait, c'est tout.

_ Comment les dragons reconnaissent leurs jumeaux ?

_ Habituellement, ils font des rêves qui leur révèlent de qui il s'agit ou comment les trouver. Mais même sans ses rêves, ils le savent dès leur première rencontre.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de faire face au vieux serpent un bon nombre de fois sans qu'il ne me reconnaisse, alors comment peut-il être certain que je suis réellement son jumeau ? Ne fait-il pas erreur ?

_ Je crois que cela vient du fait que tu étais sous un sort d'adoption. Ce qui a sans doute perturbé le cours normal des choses. De plus, je pense que même si vous ne vous êtes pas reconnu à ce moment-là, c'est sans doute ton lien avec Voldemort qui t'a évité la mort quand il t'a lancé l'avada.

_ Tu savais tout cela et pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit, accusa Harry après un moment.

_ Je viens tout juste de te retrouver et tu es passé par plusieurs moments très pénibles même pour un adulte, je ne voulais pas te rendre les choses encore plus insupportables qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

_ Cela t'est-il égal que je meure ou pas ? demanda ensuite Harry.

_ Oh, par Merlin ! Fils, comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ? J'ai passé des années à te chercher après ton enlèvement. Ta mort ne pourra jamais me laisser indifférent. Si je venais à te perdre, je pense que je n'y survivrais pas. Je t'aime à un tel point fils, que cela me fait mal physiquement. Tu représentes tout pour moi, alors sors-toi ces idioties de la tête, déclara Snape en allant prendre Harry dans ses bras.

_ Mais, si je meurs durant l'opération... commença Harry.

_ Non, cela n'arrivera pas !

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_ D'abord, parce que tu es Harry Potter, celui qui a déjà, à plusieurs reprises, prouvé que l'impossible était possible quand il est question de toi. Ensuite, dans tes veines coule le sang de deux races d'elfes. Du sang royal même. Pour finir, tu as déjà survécu à un sort de la mort, à la poursuite d'un mage gris rancunier et à une bande de psychopathes. Après ça, je pense que rien ne pourra te vaincre. Et le plus important de tout, tu es Lómion Argawaen Lakh, mon fils, termina Snape avec fierté. Crois en moi, tu vas survivre à ça.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Du plus profond de mon cœur, fils. Maintenant, tu veux bien revenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

_ J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle et d'entrainer la mort de tout le monde.

_ Cela non plus n'arrivera pas, lui assura Snape.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi certain ?

_ J'ai confiance en toi, lui dit simplement Snape en lui souriant. Aller, vient maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres.

Harry regarda durant quelques instants son père avant de lui tendre la main. Dès que leurs mains furent en contact, le père et le fils apparurent devant les autres. La tempête de neige avait disparu. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. À la seconde où les deux elfes apparurent devant eux, Ron et Voldemort s'élancèrent dans un même mouvement dans leur direction. Le mage fut le premier à les rejoindre. Il attira Harry dans ses bras sans prendre en considération le regard assassin du père du jeune elfe pour lui faire un gros câlin, avant de se pencher vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

_ Hein ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama Ron les yeux lui sortant des orbites.

Alors même que Ron s'écriait devant la scène choquante que leur offrait celui qui se faisait nommer Voldemort et son ami, un crac sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce.

_ J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, dit une voix mélodieuse et un peu rieuse.

_ Père ! s'exclamèrent à leur tour Snape et Ohtar.

_ Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? fut la réponse dudit père.

Au même moment, un renard entouré d'un halo de lumière apparut à son tour.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide, maître. J'ai été fait prisonnier par des elfes noirs qui posent des questions sur quelque chose s'appellant un Drow, s'éleva la faible voix de Lucius dans la pièce.

 **LDD**

Rufus Scrimgeour le directeur du Bureau des Aurors n'était pas content. Il était très loin de l'être même. Il se dirigeait à grands pas rageur vers le bureau du ministre de la magie Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Pourquoi l'Auror était-il aussi remonté ? Eh bien, il semblerait que des petits malins dont il ne connaissait pas encore les noms, s'étaient introduits dans une prison moldue et ils y avaient fait plusieurs morts en usant de magie. Et pour ne rien arranger, leur exploit avait été enregistré en image par des appareils Moldus et diffusé sur une machine pouvant être vue par tous les Moldus de la Terre où qu'ils soient.

Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, les hautes autorités mordues refusaient l'envoi des Oubliators à la prison et de faire disparaitre les images en question. Le Premier ministre moldu exigeait aussi que les sorciers lui remettent les coupables ainsi que le prisonnier enlevé par lesdits petits malins, parce que ces imbéciles avaient emporté avec eux l'un des résidents de la maison d'arrêt. Et pas n'importe quel résident qui plus est. Ces ignobles individus avaient enlevé l'oncle Moldu d'Harry Potter.

Résultat, le Premier ministre Moldu menaçait de confirmer l'authenticité des images, mais aussi de révéler l'existence du monde magique. La situation était vraiment dangereuse pour les sorciers. Voilà pourquoi Scrimgeour était d'aussi mauvaise humeur en se rendant dans le bureau de Fudge. Tout en se dirigeant vers le ministre de la magie, l'Auror espérait que celui-ci verrait le danger qui se profilait devant eux et ne ferait pas l'autruche comme il le faisait en ce moment avec Voldemort.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du ministre de la magie anglaise.

_ Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point.

_ Restez à votre place Scrimgeour ! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et celui des Aurors sur un sujet aussi insignifiant. Vous avez certainement confondu ce que le Premier ministre Moldu vous a dit. Il n'est pas question que je livre des sorciers à des vulgaires Moldus, tout comme je ne le ferais pas avec Potter si celui-ci s'avère être bien vivant. Les affaires des sorciers ne regardent que les sorciers et non les Moldus, dit avec colère et fermeté Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

_ Mais Monsieur, les menaces proférées par le Moldu m'ont tout à fait l'air...

_ Il suffit Scrimgeour ! Je ne veux plus rien n'entendre là-dessus. Les Moldus ne sont pas une menace pour nous. Cela fait des centaines d'années que nous cohabitons ensemble sans que cela n'ait jamais posé de problème, alors n'abordez plus ce sujet. Maintenant, sortez, j'ai des rendez-vous bien plus importants qui m'attendent, ordonna Fudge avec exaspération. Je me demande où est encore passé Lucius, se demanda ensuite le ministre. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que j'ai le plus grand besoin de ses conseils.

Alors que le chef des Aurors se dirigeait vers la sortie en fulminant de rage, Fudge le retint au dernier moment.

_ Scrimgeour ?

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda l'Auror les dents serrées.

_ Envoyez quand même les Oubliators à la prison et détruisez tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Ensuite, reprenez vos recherches sur Potter. Il est vital de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Et l'interdiction du Premier ministre d'intervenir.

_ Effacez-lui aussi la mémoire, ainsi, tous nos problèmes seront résolus, lui dit Fudge avec contentement et fier de son idée.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une excellente idée, Monsieur. Recourir à la magie sur le Premier ministre moldu va nous amener que plus de problèmes.

_ Quand j'aurais besoin de vos conseils Scrimgeour, je vous le ferais savoir. Maintenant, partez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à vous écouter dire des âneries.

Le chef des Aurors quitta la pièce encore plus énervé qu'à son arrivée. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, Fudge les conduisait droit au Saule cogneur.

 **LDD**

Dans le salon d'un vaste manoir se situant quelque part sous terre.

_ Maître, vous avez repris votre corps. Cela veut-il dire qu'il est temps de remonter à la surface ?

_ Tout à fait Drukh, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de remonter à la surface.

_ Avez-vous trouvé, les carnets que vous cherchiez, demanda le dénommer Drukh.

_ Oui.

_ Alors, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

_ Non, il s'est avéré que l'information était fausse.

_ Navré pour vous, Maître.

_ Merci Drukh. Maintenant veux-tu bien organiser une réunion avec les Seigneurs des clans.

_ Que les Seigneurs Maître, pas les Matrones ?

_ Oui, que les Seigneurs.

_ Comme il vous plaît Maître, je vais arranger ça, dit Drukh en se préparant à partir.

_ Drukh.

_ Oui Maître ?

_ Fais attention à ce qu'aucune Matrone n'ait vent de cela.

_ Bien Maître.

Après que Drukh eut quitté la pièce, le Maître alla s'installer sur un fauteuil. Il fit ensuite apparaître un miroir devant lui. Il lança un charme sur celui-ci. Le miroir se troubla pendant deux secondes avant de s'éclaircir. Ensuite, une image claire et nette d'un Moldu assis derrière un bureau se dessina dans le miroir.

_ Maître ! C'est bien vous. Je suis tellement honoré de pouvoir enfin revoir votre visage.

_ Moi aussi, je suis bien content de l'avoir retrouvé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir. Bien, fais-moi un rapport sur l'évolution du plan.

_ Comme demandé, après avoir pris la place du Premier ministre moldu, j'ai utilisé l'histoire de Potter comme prétexte pour semer la discorde entre les sorciers et les Moldus. J'ai exigé des sorciers qu'ils remettent le jeune sorcier entre les mains des Moldus au risque de représailles.

_ Bien, quelle a été la réponse des sorciers ?

_ Comme vous l'aviez prévu, le ministre de la magie anglais n'a pas pris mes menaces au sérieux.

_ C'était à prévoir venant de lui. Ce n'est qu'un sombre crétin. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

_ J'ai commencé à rassembler plusieurs documents sur le monde magique que j'ai fait discrètement fait parvenir à plusieurs institutions médiatiques. Mais là aussi, comme vous l'aviez prévu, aucun n'a fait paraitre d'article à ce sujet, car ils croient que c'est une plaisanterie.

_ Bien entendu, lui répondit le Maître en hochant la tête. Et pour la prison ?

_ Tout s'est passé comme convenu. Les appareils Moldus ont bien tout enregistré. Un des employés à même fait une copie des enregistrements et les a diffuser sur une machine moldue appelée internet qui est accessible à tous les Moldus de la planète.

_ Encore mieux, cela va beaucoup nous aider dans la suite des évènements. Tu as fait du très bon travail.

_ Merci Maître, mais je n'ai fait que suivre vos instructions. Néanmoins, si je peux me permettre, pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait pour savoir que le jeune elfe se rendrait dans cette prison ce jour-là ?

_ C'était très facile à prévoir. Connaissant Harry, je savais que dès qu'il verrait l'article, il allait se lance à la poursuite du gros moldu. Sachant cela, je n'ai eu qu'à faire en sorte que celui-ci soit placé dans la prison adéquate, et voilà, le tour était joué.

_ Très bien pensée.

_ As-tu envoyé l'ultimatum aux sorciers ?

_ Oui, ils ont trois jours pour me remettre les responsables du massacre perpétré dans la prison. Après l'écoulement du temps imparti, leur existence va être dévoilée. Vous avez fait un très bon travail là-bas. Après votre départ, il ne restait qu'une cinquante de survivant sur les huit cents prisonniers et gardiens sur place.

_ Excellent, approuva le Maître en se frottant les mains de plaisir.

_ Maître ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi tenez-vous à provoquer une guerre entre les Moldus et les sorciers ?

_ J'ai besoin de tenir occupés les sorciers pendant que je vais reprendre le pouvoir sur la totalité des elfes.

_ Nous allons donc entrer en guerre avec nos frères de la surface ?

_ Oui, c'est bien cela. Et quand j'aurais assis ma domination sur eux, je débarrasserais la surface de la Terre, de ces vermines de Moldus et de sorciers.

Après avoir dit ces mots, le Maître mit fin à la conversation. Quelques minutes après la fin de celle-ci, Drukh pénétra dans la pièce après avoir demandé la permission.

_ C'est fait. La réunion est prévue pour demain soir dans la grotte de l'ouest.

_ Bien, ceci étant réglé, qu'en est-il des traqueurs sur les traces de l'Exécuteur envoyé par mon frère ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore reçu de leur nouvelle.

_ Sais-tu si son clan à des soupçons sur ce que nous avons prévu pour eux ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, pour le découvrir, il nous faut l'espion.

_ Dans ce cas et dans le doute, informe le prêtre que l'office est prévu pour demain soir.

_ Demain ! Ce n'est pas un peu trop précipité ?

_ Non, demain c'est le moment idéal pour nous débarrer des Exécuteurs. Comme ça ils ne seront plus un problème pour nous et Ulric n'aura plus personne pour le protéger.

_ Comme il vous plaira.

 **LDD**

Pendant ce temps au plus profond d'une immense forêt sauvage, dans une grande tente installée au sommet de plusieurs arbres reliés entre eux par des branches, une assemblée d'elfes Sylvain se tenait. Les sujets de cette assemblée étaient la révélation faite par le petit Devin Elu ainsi que la convocation envoyée par les elfes Sindar demandant l'organisation d'un Colloque Des Trois Peuples. Le petit Devin avait annoncé l'arrivée d'une guerre et la convocation au Colloque faisait mention d'une possible guerre à venir. Les anciens s'étaient réunis afin de débattre sur leur possible implication dans cette guerre. Les elfes sylvains allaient-ils oui ou non se joindre à la guerre et répondre à la convocation du Colloque des trois peuples ? C'est de cela que les elfes Sylvains débattaient à cet instant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons prendre part à cette guerre, dit un des elfes. Les affaires des sorciers et des autres races elfiques ne nous concernent en rien. Laissons-les s'occuper de cette histoire et avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'ils finiront par tous s'entretuer. Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous débarrasser des survivants et notre monde se portera comme un charme.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que nous n'allons pas avoir le choix, Amon Lanc. Même si l'idée de venir en aide ou de nous associer à ces immondes profanateurs et destructeurs de forêt me donne l'envie de me pendre avec mon arc, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous tenir à l'écart. Si une guerre d'une telle ampleur vient à éclater, nous allons devoir y prendre part, car si les elfes noirs gagnent, ils vont ensuite s'en prendre à nous. Et même si cela m'écorche la langue de le dire, nous ne sont pas capable de nous opposer aux elfes noirs à nous seuls. En d'autres termes, si nous voulons survivre afin de poursuivre notre tâche, nous allons devoir nous allier aux autres races elfiques ; et peut-être même aux sorciers.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Aldaron, lui répondit Amon Lanc. Depuis l'apparition du premier roi des elfes noirs et la fin de la guerre il y a des centaines d'années, nous avons revu nos façons d'entrainer nos jeunes en prévision des jours sombres contre lesquels la Devineresse nous a mis en garde il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. À présent, nos guerriers sont aussi bien entrainés que ces maudits elfes sombres. Je pense que nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous mesurer à eux. Je refuse de ce fait de donner mon accord. Ma tribu ne sera pas des vôtres. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de nous joindre à des profanateurs, déclara Amon Lanc en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture obstinée.

_ Mon frère, ne sois pas aussi entêté et ouvre un peu les yeux. Même si nous avons revu nos manières d'entrainer nos jeunes, la qualité de nos entrainements n'est en rien comparable à celui des elfes noirs. Un seul de leurs guerriers, même le plus jeune, serait en mesure de combattre et de battre aisément cinq des nôtres. Les elfes noirs sont des monstres qui ne vivent que pour le combat. Nous ne pouvons nous mesurer à eux sans une aide extérieure. Nous devons donc répondre à la convocation, nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Aldaron avec agacement.

_ Tu es bien trop peureux, mon frère, railla Amon Lanc. Tu prêtes un peu trop de pouvoir aux souterrains. Peut-être que dans le passé ils étaient presque invincibles, mais le temps a passé et personne n'a plus entendu parler d'eux depuis plusieurs années maintenant. S'ils sont réellement ce que les légendes disent d'eux, alors pourquoi n'ont-ils rien tenté tout le long de ces siècles et pourquoi se sont-ils enfermés dans leurs grottes souterraines sans jamais donner signe de vie en faisant croire à leur extinction ?

_ Je n'ai pas de réponses à tes questions mon frère. Mais si j'étais toi, je me demanderais plutôt : comment sont-ils parvenus à se faire passe pour mort aussi longtemps sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait eu des soupçons ? Alors, je t'en conjure mon frère, revient sur tes paroles et accepte la convocation, cela ne nous engage à rien de nous rendre au Colloque des trois peuples, pria Aldaron.

_ Je veux bien me rendre à la convocation, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : je refuse toute alliance avec cette vermine. Si je viens, c'est seulement parce que tu es mon frère, dit Amon Lanc après un temps de réflexion et après avoir regardé l'assemblée silencieuse d'elfes qui se trouvaient sous la tente.

_ Et je te remercie pour cela.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Il y a bien longtemps. À l'époque où les elfes noirs menaient guerre sur guerre et terrorisaient tous les peuples de la surface, avant même l'apparition du premier Drow, un guerrier sanguinaire et redouté de tous, même des plus farouches des elfes noirs, était parvenu à unifier tous les clans et à prendre leur tête. Ce guerrier était tellement redoutable que les elfes noirs lui donnèrent le titre de Dieu. Son nom était Klaine, le Dieu de la guerre, de la destruction. Sous son règne, le monde connut sa période la plus sombre de toute l'histoire.

En ce temps-là, famine, chaos et meurtres étaient légion. Sa suprématie fut si redoutable et destructrice que Gaïa, la mère créatrice de toute vie, fut obligée d'intervenir. Pour mettre fin à la domination de Klaine, elle créa le premier Drow de l'histoire. Celui-ci unifia sous sa bannière toutes les races de la surface, elfes, créatures magiques, sorciers et moldus. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à vaincre Klaine et la paix revint sur Terre. Après la défaite de Klaine, l'envoyé de Gaïa, le premier Drow, fut nommé roi des elfes noirs afin de s'assurer qu'aucun elfe noir n'aurait la mauvaise idée de suivre les traces de Klaine. Ce fut le premier roi des elfes noirs.

Plus personne n'est en mesure maintenant de dire si celui-ci avait été lui-même un elfe noir, mais tous ces descendants le furent. Avant la mort de Klaine, celui-ci prédit son retour afin de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient trahi et vaincu. Il promit une ère de désolation à son retour. Cette histoire peu, très peu de personnes la connaissent. Une centaine d'années après la disparition de Klaine, un culte vit le jour. Un culte au nom du Dieu Klaine. Et même si le roi fit tout son possible pour mettre fin à ce dernier, après sa mort, le culte devint une tradition pour les elfes noirs. Cette tradition vit naitre au cœur des clans, une cérémonie que tous pratiquent une fois par mois. Une cérémonie en l'honneur du Dieu de la guerre.

Chaque mois, un clan est désigné pour honorer le Dieu. Les noms des clans sont tirés au sort par les Matrones tous les premiers du mois. Pour les elfes noirs, le plus grand des hommages qu'ils puissent rendre à leur divinité est bien entendu un sacrifice de sang, car Klaine est une divinité sanguinaire. Le sacrifice peut-être aussi bien animal qu'humain. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, la préférence des elfes noirs va tout naturellement aux sacrifices humains.

Les sacrifiés sont majoritairement des Moldus capturés par des chasseurs d'offrandes, des elfes spécialisés dans la traque et la capture. Les chasseurs d'offrandes sont généralement choisis parmi les plus hardis et les plus méritants des guerriers des clans. Devenir un chasseur d'offrandes est le rêve de tous les elfes noirs, car cette position va de pair avec un rang social très élevé. Pour bien comprendre ce que ce statut représente pour eux, voici une pyramide de pouvoir du monde souterrain.

À la base de la pyramide, il y a les elfes qui s'occupent des tâches ménagères et des enfants de bas âge. Ensuite viennent ceux qui approvisionnent les clans en eau, en nourriture et armes. Après eux, il y a les guerriers. À leurs suites arrivent les elfes chargés de tout ce qui est administratif et diplomatique. Au-dessus d'eux, il y a les Seigneurs de clans, puis les Matrones. Et au sommet de tous, viennent les chasseurs d'offrandes et enfin, la reine et le roi. Il y a pourtant un rang encore plus élevé que celui des chasseurs d'offrandes, de la reine et du roi. Cette caste est celle des prêtres de Klaine. Les prêtres vivent en dehors des clans et ne répondent de leurs actes que devant leur dieu. Maintenant que cela est dit, revenons à l'histoire.

Donc, comme dit plus haut, chaque clan rend hommage à tour de rôle à Klaine. La célébration se tient dans l'église érigée au nom du dieu la nuit de la date qui a été tirée au sort. Ce soir-là, un prêtre est envoyé au clan pour diriger la cérémonie. Ce dernier récite une prière, debout devant un pupitre, suivit d'un discours assommant sur les pécheurs et les non-croyants, avant de tuer le sacrifié très lentement en le faisant souffrir le plus possible afin que ses souffrances enchantent les nobles oreilles de Klaine. Plus le sacrifié souffre, plus le dieu est content. Et si Klaine est satisfait, les clans le sont aussi, car la divinité les protège et leur apporte chance dans leurs entreprises.

Quand le sacrifice rend son dernier soupir, on mélange son sang qui a été au préalable recueilli dans des récipients, à une pâte de maïs cuite en galette. Celui-ci est ensuite distribué aux elfes qui le mangent. Le but étant de renforcer leur magie en ingérant le sang. Quelques jours avant la cérémonie, les prêtres préparent la pâte de galette de maïs, l'enferment dans une boîte en bois noire qui est ensuite déposée dans l'église où la célébration va avoir lieu. Un sort de protection est placé sur la boîte, dont seul un prêtre à la capacité de le lever. Normalement, en dehors des prêtres, personne n'est supposé être en mesure d'accéder à la boîte. Néanmoins, moyennant une certaine somme d'argent ou en échange de quelques artéfacts, il arrive que des prêtres vendent les charmes d'ouverture des boîtes.

Et comme vous vous en doutez, ceux qui achètent les sortilèges ne le font pas dans un but honorable. Bien au contraire, ils le font dans le but de nuire au clan entièrement ou bien à une personne précise du clan. En effet, l'habilité des elfes noirs à pratiquer la magie leur permettant de cibler avec une précision chirurgicale, une personne à l'intérieur d'un groupe de personnes. Après avoir mis en place leur piège, le prêtre n'a plus qu'à faire son office et le tour est joué.

Il faut noter que le prochain clan à rendre hommage au Dieu Klaine est celui des Exécuteurs. Il faut savoir aussi que le prêtre en charge de la cérémonie est non seulement l'un de ceux qui vendent les sorts d'ouvertures des boîtes noires, mais qu'il a également déjà vendu celui de la boîte enfermant les pattes de galette destinée au clan des Exécuteurs.

LDD

Ron était installé sur une chaise un peu à l'écart des autres et méditait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En très peu de temps, le jeune sorcier avait appris beaucoup de choses dont l'ancien Ron n'aurait pas toléré de savoir la moitié. Et malgré son changement de comportement et ses nouvelles résolutions, le jeune Weasley se demandait si le nouveau Ron serait en mesure de passer au-delà de tout ça. Pourrait-il fermer sa grande gueule et féliciter Harry d'avoir trouvé une famille, une vraie famille rien qu'à lui ? Pourrait-il le faire pour garder son ami auprès de lui ? Pourrait-il se montrer aussi compréhensif avec le fait qu'il soit devenu aussi proche de Voldemort, un assassin notoire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Et même s'il voulait bien être tolérant, il y avait une limite à tout. Mais Harry était son ami et il avait promis de le soutenir quoi qu'il en soit. Ron était complètement largué. Perturbé serait le mot juste. Pourquoi le jeune sorcier se posait-il toutes ces questions ?

Eh bien ! Après l'arrivée soudaine du père de Snape et le Patronus de Malfoy père qui demandait de l'aide, Voldemort s'était détaché de mauvaise grâce d'Harry et en compagnie de Snape, ils étaient partis au secours du Mangemort. Afin de localiser Lucius, le mage s'était servi de la marque de ce dernier. Ensuite, sans demander son avis à Snape, il s'était saisi de son avant-bras et il avait transplané. À leur départ précipité, Ron s'était avancé vers son ami pour demander quelques éclaircissements sur la situation.

_ Harry, mon pote, s'il te plait, dis-moi que je n'ai pas vu ce que je crois avoir vu ?

_ Vu quoi ? avait demandé froidement Harry tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Que… est-ce que… euh par hasard… dis-moi…

_ Accouche ! avait dit Harry avec agacement et un tout petit peu d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Ben, est-ce que Vol… hum, est-ce que Voldemort vient de t'embrasser ou bien je l'ai imaginé ?

_ Pourquoi ? Cela te poserait-il un problème si je réponds par l'affirmative ? avait répondu Harry avec hargne.

Ron avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement, mais n'avait dit mot.

_ Alors ! Est-ce que cela serait un problème pour toi ou pas ? avait demandé avec un peu plus d'agressivité.

Harry savait qu'il se montrait injuste avec son ami, mais avec le passif qu'ils avaient, et même s'il désirait vraiment faire confiance à son ami, la peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçu, trahi et abandonné était bien trop fortement ancrée en lui. Et même s'il avait conscience que ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et Voldemort était très choquant et inattendu pour Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer son ami. Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il y avait au juste entre lui et le mage gris ni quels genres de conséquences le changement de cœur allait produire entre eux deux dans l'avenir ; mais ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose. Quoi ? Ça il ne le savait pas encore très bien. Cependant, il tenait à le découvrir. Il voulait aller au bout de cela. Et s'il devait se détacher de son ami pour y parvenir, car celui-ci avait l'esprit trop étroit pour le soutenir, ainsi soit-il.

Il ne laisserait personne lui voler ça. On lui avait déjà trop pris dans sa vie pour qu'il laisse qui que ce soit lui prendre autre chose. Et si cela voulait dire couper les ponts avec ses amis, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Certes, perdre ses amis allait à coup sûr lui faire de la peine, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dicter ses choix par une tierce personne. Il avait déjà assez donné comme ça. Le temps où il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette était révolu. Maintenant, il allait s'imposer ! Fort de cette résolution, Harry avait réitéré sa question envers Ron.

_ Si ce que tu crois avoir vu est exact, ça te pose un problème oui ou non ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vieux. Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est beaucoup à digérer d'un coup, avait répondu Ron avec franchise d'une petite voix, conscient de merder s'il répondait trop vite sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te pose vraiment problème dans ce que tu viens d'apprendre ? Mon homosexualité ou la personne avec qui je pourrais être ? avait demandé plus calmement Harry.

Le fait que Ron ne s'était pas mis en colère en l'insultant de tous les noms avant de claquer la porte était déjà énorme pour Harry. Cela lui donnait l'espoir qu'il y avait peut-être une chance. Que son ami avait vraiment changé. Qu'il avait muri.

_ La deuxième réponse, avait répondu Ron. Harry, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais c'est de Voldemort dont il est question. De l'homme qui a tué tes parents et qui a aussi tenté à de nombreuses reprises de te tuer à ton tour. D'un assassin avec des centaines de meurtres à son actif, lui avait dit Ron.

_ C'est aussi l'une des seules personnes qui ne m'a encore jamais menti, trahi ou manipulé en sa faveur. Il a toujours été honnête avec moi, même s'il essayait de me tuer. Il ne m'a jamais trahi. Et le plus important, quand je me trouvais dans cette affreuse cage de métal, affaibli, amaigri, mourant de faim et sans plus aucun espoir auquel m'accrocher en attendant que la mort vienne me chercher, il a été celui qui est venu à mon secours.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, avait dit Ron après un temps de réflexion pour digérer les propos de son ami, mais il reste un meurtrier Harry. Un assassin qui ne pense qu'à dominer le monde. Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de ça ? Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

_ Ce qu'il est, je le sais parfaitement, mais cela n'a plus la moindre importance pour moi, lui avait rétorqué Harry. Et en ce qui concerne la confiance, j'ai plus foi en lui qu'en tous ceux qui prétendent être mes amis, mais qui ne m'ont jamais tendu la main lorsque j'étais dans le besoin. Lui au moins, contrairement à mes soi-disant amis, il ne m'a encore jamais tourné le dos, même lorsqu'il cherchait encore à me tuer, avait dit Harry avec amertume.

Le cœur de Ron se sera douloureusement à cette réplique, car il avait plus d'une fois tourné le dos à son ami au pire moment de la vie de ce dernier. Il méritait cette pique. Pourtant, il poursuivit la discussion en se justifiant.

_ Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été présents pour toi ces derniers temps et que nous avons sérieusement déconné cet été en croyant aux mensonges de Dumbledore, mais nous restons toujours tes amis Harry ! Et si nous avions eu des soupçons sur ta situation à ce moment-là, crois-moi, on serait immédiatement venu à ton secours. Je comprends ta colère, mais je trouve injuste de nous reprocher des choses que nous ne connaissions pas.

_ Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute sur ma situation et que rien ne t'apparut étrange dans ma disparition inexpliquée, avait crié Harry avec hargne.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai eu des doutes et que je me suis inquiété pour toi, mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? À chaque fois que j'ai fait part de mes doutes à quelqu'un, on m'a pris pour un idiot. Je suis même allé demander de l'aide à Snape. À Snape, mon pote ! Tu imagines à quel point je m'en faisais pour toi pour en venir à ça ! J'aurais aimé être celui qui soit venu à ton secours, mais cela n'a pas été le cas et j'en suis navré. Mais même si je reconnais que nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur sur ce coup-là, cela n'est pas une raison pour passer du côté sombre de la magie.

_ La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise Ron, seuls leurs utilisateurs le sont.

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

_ Oui, je le pense. C'est une réalité que j'ai fini par comprendre avec le temps. Notre magie est neutre. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, elle dépend de qui l'emploi. Prends exemple sur ce que Dumbledore m'a fait. Pourtant, on le dit leader des forces de la lumière. Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, avant que Sirius ne meure, il m'a avoué une chose très importante sur la magie.

_ Quelle chose ?

_ Il m'a appris qu'il y avait trois types de magies et de sorciers. Que chaque sorcier à une affinité avec une de ces magies…

Harry avait expliqué à Ron les différentes catégories de magie et les risques qu'encouraient les sorciers qui utilisaient une magie qui ne leur convenait pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses explications, il avait révélé à Ron que Sirius était mourant. Comme le sorcier avait renié ce qu'il était et qu'il s'était obstiné à utiliser la magie blanche pour garder ses amis et prouver qu'il n'était pas un sorcier noir, sa magie s'était retournée contre lui et était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Harry avait confié à Ron à la fin de ses explications que si son parrain n'avait pas perdu la vie au Ministère de la Magie ce soir fatidique, Sirius serait mort quelques jours plus tard.

_ Alors, tu vois, la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'est ceux qui l'utilisent qui le sont.

_ OK, mais comme tu viens de le dire, ce sont les personnes qui sont mauvaises et non leur magie. Ce qui fait que Voldemort est mauvais. C'est un meurtrier ! Il a tué tes parents ! Tout en sachant cela, tu peux honnêtement lui pardonner et vivre avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_ Oui, je peux le faire, avait affirmé Harry sans aucune hésitation. La mort de James et de Lily Potter est vraiment terrible et injuste, mais elle est arrivée, on n'y peut rien maintenant. Et même si je sais qu'ils étaient de ma famille et qu'ils m'ont élevé durant les premiers mois de ma vie, je ne les connais pas. De plus, il se trouve qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques. Je viens d'apprendre que ma véritable mère se prénommait Promesse, pas Lily. Et que mon père s'appelle Severus Snape, pas James Potter. Attention ! Je ne dis pas que le meurtre des Potter est sans importance et je ne tente en rien de minimiser l'importance de cette tragédie, mais pour moi, en cet instant, leur mort n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Toute ma vie, j'ai fait ce que les gens attendaient de moi sans jamais prendre en considération ce que moi je veux. À présent, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de prendre mes désirs en considération. Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraitre fou, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Si tu ne peux pas gérer ma relation avec Voldemort, je pense que le mieux à faire pour toi comme pour moi, c'est que tu pars parce que je refuse de me battre avec toi à ce sujet. J'ai déjà trop pardonné dans le passé, je ne pense pas avoir la force de le refaire aujourd'hui, avait dit Harry avec détermination et tristesse.

Après qu'Harry ait vidé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient regardés durant une longue minute avant que Ron ne pousse un long soupir.

_ Je peux te poser une question, avait demandé ensuite Ron ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Que voulait dire Voldemort quand il a dit que tu devais mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre ?

Harry avait un peu hésité avant d'expliquer à Ron ce que son père lui avait appris.

_ Donc, dans tous les cas, vos destins sont déjà liés, avait fait remarquer Ron

_ Oui, il semblerait bien. Même si ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurais dit. Nos vies sont effectivement liées l'une à l'autre.

_ Hum, avait soupiré Ron.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, Ron avait repris la parole.

_ J'ai une dernière question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que m'as-tu caché de plus à ton sujet ? Et ne tente même pas de me mentir parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

_ Comment ça ? avait tout de même demandé Harry réellement surpris par la question, car il avait oublié son omission sur sa nature d'elfe noir à Ron.

_ Quand tu t'es enfermé dans cette tour de glace, Snape et Voldemort ont eu une discussion sur toi. Avec le vent, je n'ai pas tout compris et le peu que j'ai pu comprendre ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour moi. Cependant, du peu que je suis arrivé à décrypter, le professeur Snape et donc toi par extension, n'êtes pas ce que vous semblez être. Je veux dire que vous êtes bien plus que des sorciers.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? avait demandé Harry après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

_ Oui, je veux savoir. Tu es mon ami après tout. Plus j'en saurais sur toi, mieux je pourrais te venir en aide si besoin. Et si cela peut te rassurer sur la sécurité de votre secret, je suis prêt à faire un serment magique.

Harry avait regardé son ami sous un autre angle avant de se décider à tout lui dire.

_ Incroyable ! Alors tu es un elfe noir ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait d'autres elfes que les elfes de maisons.

_ Oui, il y a d'autres elfes que les elfes de maisons, avait confirmé Harry en esquissant un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

_ C'est incroyable ! Et tu es un elfe spécial, un prince en plus ? Merde, mon pote, tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que des trucs pareils arrivent.

_ Comme tu dis, avait répondu Harry avec tristesse.

_ Je suis désolé, mon pote, s'était excusé Ron après avoir constaté la triste d'Harry due à sa remarque. Ce ne doit pas être très drôle toutes ces révélations.

_ Ce n'est rien. Au moins, maintenant j'ai un père et deux oncles.

_ Et moi, tu m'oublies ? était intervenu le père de Snape en prenant Harry dans ses bras par surprise pour lui faire un gros câlin et un bisou baveux sur la joue.

Après avoir tenté de soustraire aux bras de son grand-père, Harry avait explosé de rire après que celui-ci se mis à le chatouiller. Voyant cela, Ron avait attendu que le jeu se calme avant de dire à Harry qu'il allait réfléchir à tout cela pendant qu'il faisait connaissance avec son grand-père.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui va sortir de ma réflexion vieux, mais même si je n'arrive pas à accepter ta relation avec Voldemort, met toi une chose dans ta petite tête…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je tiens à notre amitié. Elle m'est plus précieuse que tous les Gallions d'or du monde. Et tu es plus qu'un ami ou un frère pour moi. Tu es plus que ça pour moi. Je t'aime mec… euh, vas pas te faire des idées, hein ! Je t'aime, mais pas comme ça… euh, tu vois ce que je veux dire, avait bafouillé Ron rouge comme une cerise.

_ Des idées ? Moi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, avait dit Harry très touché par le début de discours de Ron. Puis, taquin, il avait ajouté : donc, tu m'aimes. C'est pour ça que tu es contre mon rapprochement avec le vieux serpent, avait enfoncé le clou, Harry.

_ Mais… mais, mais NON ! avait hurlé Ron qui était devenu encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui, même à ma famille. Donc, même si je devais me montrer un peu têtu et complètement idiot en ce qui concerne Voldemort, je t'interdis de me virer de ta vie. Je refuse que tu me tiennes à l'écart de ta vie. Alors, je ne veux plus t'entendre redire le genre de connerie que tu as sorti tout à l'heure. Compris ?

_ Hum… oui, avait dit Harry après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Ce que Ron lui avait dit était la chose la plus incroyable et la fabuleuse que le jeune elfe n'avait jamais entendue. Cela avait touché quelque chose d'enfoui très, très profondément en lui. Quelque chose dont il avait eu peur d'avoir perdu après que Vernon l'ait vendu. Cette chose, c'était l'espoir. L'espoir de lendemains meilleurs. L'espoir qu'un jour, lui aussi serait aimé par quelqu'un. L'espoir tout court. Et même si se découvrir un père aimant et attention avait aidé Harry à surmonter petit à petit ce qu'il avait vécu, il était toujours empli de craintes et s'attendait à perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné à tout moment, car il n'était pas digne de ça. Voilà pourquoi il doutait de tout et de tout le monde et pourquoi il perdait si facilement le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ce que Ron avait dit n'était pas LA formule magique, parce que son père lui en avait dit autant sans avoir le même résultat. Ce qui avait touché Harry, c'était que cela venait de Ron. Même s'ils s'étaient souvent disputés, que Ron ait été capricieux et jaloux, qu'ils avaient failli se séparer pour de bon, que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de son tout premier ami, que cela vienne de celui qu'il avait toujours continué à considérer comme un frère malgré tous ses défauts, voilà ce qui avait autant touché Harry. À la suite de cette déclaration, le jeune elfe s'était détaché de son grand-père pour aller prendre Ron dans ses bras.

_ Merci, Ron. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te fasses à l'idée. Et même si je dois te la faire rentrer par la force dans le crâne, je n'hésiterais pas.

_ Je n'en demande pas tant, avait dit Ron qui ne tenait pas à se faire malmener.

_ Mais si, tu en vaux la peine. Je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre ce petit service, avait dit Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Bon, je vais me mettre là-bas pour réfléchir un peu pendant que tu fais connaissance avec tes grands-parents, avait dit Ron en s'éloignant de son ami dont le sourire presque sadique qu'il arborait avait commencé à faire peur.

Il aurait peut-être dû fermer sa bouche.

_ OK, merci.

_ Euh, dis-moi un truc, avait dit Ron avant en s'arrêtant ?

_ Oui.

_ Ce n'est pas pour être irrespectueux ou méchant, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Pourquoi tes oncles, ton grand-père et même Voldemort sont aussi bien foutus, alors que toi et ton père… vous êtes aussi banals ? Pas que tu sois laid, hein !

_ Hahahah ! avait explosé de rire Harry. Papa est banal ! Hahahah ! Il faudrait que je lui dise ça. Hahahah !

_ Eh, mais pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ? avait demandé Ron qui craignait pour la santé mentale de son ami.

_ Dis Ron ? avait dit Harry après s'être calmé.

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je ressemble autant à James Potter alors qu'il n'est pas mon père ?

_ Eh bien, au début, quand tu m'as expliqué ton lien avec Snape, j'ai pensé aussi que c'était étrange. Mais quand tu m'as dit que ta mère était la jeune sœur de James Potter, j'ai trouvé ça normal.

_ Et la partie sur ma mère qui n'était pas une vraie Potter, mais une elfe adoptée par potion magique, tu l'as mise où ?

_ Oh ! Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ta véritable apparence ? s'était exclamé Ron après réflexion.

_ T'es pas très futé parfois, mais oui c'est bien ça, s'était moqué Harry.

_ Je peux voir à quoi tu ressembles réellement ? avait alors demandé Ron.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas comment reprendre ma véritable apparence. Papa n'a pas eu le temps de me montrer comment faire avant notre départ. Mais dès qu'il sera de retour, je lui demanderais comment faire et j'en profiterais pour lui demander de te montrer sa réelle apparence aussi.

_ Quoi ? Snape aussi se cache ?

_ Vraiment pas futé et lent à la détente, avait dit Harry en secouant la tête. Oui, mon père aussi.

_ Tu veux dire que la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots est en fait : Beau ! avait demandé Ron complètement sous le choc.

_ Oui, avait répondu Harry en souriant de toutes ses belles dents.

_ Je ne le crois pas ! Je pense qu'il me faut une pause, avait murmuré Ron avant de s'éloigner des autres. Si Fred et George apprennent ça, ils seront verts.

LDD

Lorsque Voldemort et Snape arrivèrent à l'endroit où était retenu Lucius, ses deux tortionnaires avaient depuis longtemps vidé les lieux. Quant au mangemort lui-même, il avait perdu connaissance. Le sang, les sévices dont-il a été victime et l'invocation de son Patronus avaient eu raison de lui. La rage prit Voldemort quand il constata l'état lamentable dans lequel son Mangemort se trouvait. Personne ! Personne n'avait le droit de martyriser ses Mangemorts à part lui ! Le mage gris se fit alors la promesse de retrouver les responsables afin de leur en faire payer le prix. Pendant que Voldemort songeait à la manière dont il punirait les fautifs, Snape se précipita auprès de son ami pour lui porter les premiers soins.

Connaissant l'extrême pudeur de Lucius vis-à-vis de sa nudité, Snape commença par le recouvrir avant toute chose. Cela parait peut-être étrange comme priorité, mais le maître des potions ne voulait pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise s'il venait à reprendre connaissance durant les premiers soins. Après avoir sauvé la pudeur de Lucius, Snape lança sur lui un sort de diagnostic sur ce dernier. Les résultats ne furent pas très rassurants. Lucius avait plusieurs côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne et des coupures plus ou moins graves tout le long du corps. S'il parvenait à lui éviter la mort, Snape devait trouver un moyen efficace de faire disparaitre les cicatrices que les blessures du Mangemort allaient à n'en pas douter laisser, sur son ami.

Car, connaissant la vanité du sang pur, Lucius n'allait pas très bien prendre ''la défiguration'' de son corps de rêve. Tout en se faisant ces réflexions, Snape ingéra plusieurs potions directement dans l'estomac de Lucius. Et à la minute où son état de santé passa de critique à stable, il appela Voldemort qui était parti en exploration des lieux et lui signifia qu'ils pouvaient partir. Le mage gris jeta un dernier regard dans l'espoir de trouver un objet qu'il puisse utiliser pour traquer les responsables de l'enlèvement, la séquestration et les tortures faites à son Mangemort, mais il ne trouva rien. Résigné, il rejoignit Snape. Le mage allait devoir trouver autre chose pour les pister. Peut-être que s'il demandait gentiment à l'elfe noir taciturne qui les avait rejoints, celui-ci accepterait de les aider. Snape posa sa main sur le bras de Lucius, puis il transplana au manoir Malfoy.

À leur arrivée, Narcissa se précipita auprès d'eux, mais dans la dignité. C'était tout de même une Malfoy. Et un Malfoy reste digne en toutes circonstances. En outre, un Malfoy ne se ridiculise pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais pas toujours ce qu'ils font. Mais bon, passons ! Voldemort apparut quelques secondes après Snape et ordonna à Narcissa de leur indiquer où poser son époux. Narcissa, bien qu'un peu contrariée par le ton employé, n'osa pas protester et les mena dans la chambre à coucher du couple. Elle supervisa l'installation de son mari dans le lit tout en demandant comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Snape lui expliqua ce qu'il savait.

_ Je me demande si les elfes responsables de son état sont amis avec l'oncle de ton fils, dit Voldemort à Snape alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée du médicomage que madame Malfoy avait fait mander pour son époux. Et s'ils ne sont pas avec Sariour, qui a bien pu les envoyer et pourquoi en ont-ils après ton fils ?

_ Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas avec Sariour, car il n'a pas fait mention d'eux, lui répondit Snape. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il travaille seul. Il se pourrait que ces elfes soient de mèche avec l'esprit qui avait pris possession de Dumbledore. Nous devons nous méfier d'eux, ils pourraient vouloir la mort de Lómion, car si Dumbledore est mort, nous ne savons pas si c'est le cas de l'esprit.

_ Je le pense aussi. Nous allons devoir parler avec l'elfe noir, il en saura peut-être un peu plus sur les agresseurs de Lucius. En attendant, as-tu tout expliqué à Lómion au sujet des cœurs ?

_ Oui, bien que je n'aurais pas eu à le faire moi-même si vous n'aviez pas agi d'une façon aussi négligente. Et moi qui pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance en vous confiant mon fils. Maintenant, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait erreur et si je ne devrais pas essayer de trouver une autre solution à son problème.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre solution mise à part moi, lui dit Voldemort avec arrogance. Rappelle-toi Severus, tu t'en es déjà assuré une bonne centaine de fois avant de te résigner à l'accepter.

_ Je suis certain que si je me donne un peu plus de mal, que j'arrive à mettre la main sur les carnets manquants de Salazar, je parviendrais à lever cette malédiction.

_ As-tu pensé aux répercussions que cela peut causer sur les autres jumeaux magiques si tu parviens à lever l'enchantement de mon ancêtre ? De plus, après mure réflexion, je pense qu'après tout, cette histoire de jumeau n'est pas vraiment une malédiction en soi. Je crois que c'est plutôt une bénédiction pour nous.

_ Bénédiction, dites-vous ? Ce n'était pas vous qui hurliez à tout vent qu'il s'agissait de ma plus horrible des malédictions, il n'y a même pas un mois de ça ? D'autre part, à ma connaissance, vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à être concerné par ce qui pourrait advenir des autres, dit perfidement Snape.

_ Oh ! Mais que dis-tu, là, mon ami ? Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu très à cœur le bien-être de mes semblables, mentit sans aucune honte Voldemort. Et puis, si avant je voulais si activement me débarrasser du lien jumélique, c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de l'importance et de la chance que ce lien m'offrait. Mais maintenant, je me rends bien compte d'à quel point j'ai été très égoïste de vouloir lever le sort qui nous protège tous des chasses menées contre les miens, déclara Voldemort avec ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour du regret. Je pense que pour le bien de tous, le mieux est de laisser le charme en place.

_ Et je suis certain que ce revirement de situation n'a rien à voir avec mon Lómion, dit Snape ironiquement.

_ Absolument pas ! nia Voldemort avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'il avait en lui !

_ Hum. Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'avenir, vous avez intérêt à ne plus faire ce type d'erreur avec mon garçon. Par votre faute, mon fils en est venu à douter de moi et de mon amour pour lui. La prochaine fois, gardez bien en mémoire, que même s'il ne le montre pas et parait sûr de lui, Lómion est un être très fragile émotionnellement qui a un grand manque de confiance en lui. Ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois à laisser des traces très profondément en lui. Donc, avant de lui dire n'importe quoi, pensez à comment le formuler d'abord ou nous risquerons de nous retrouver encore dans la même situation que tantôt.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon, bouda Voldemort. Je ferais attention à l'avenir, rajouta le mage devant le regard froid de Snape. Tu recommences avec ton manque de respect envers moi Severus, ajouta-t-il après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer (non, mais ! c'était lui le maître, pas Snape ! Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était le contraire ?). Je te rappelle que tu es sous mes ordres et non le contraire, souligna-t-il au cas où l'elfe l'aurait oublié. Si cela continue, je vais devoir sévir, finit-il sur un ton menaçant.

_ Je suis désolé pour mon manque de respect ''MAITRE'', je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, lui répondit Snape d'un ton un peu moqueur et qui n'avait rien de désolé ou de repentant.

_ Tu ferais mieux, dit Voldemort fier d'avoir eu gain de cause et qui n'avait pas relevé le ton sur lequel Snape venait de lui répondre.

Sur ce, le médicomage fit son apparition. Narcissa le conduit directement à son mari. Celui-ci resta une trentaine de minutes avec Malfoy père avant d'aller donner son diagnostic à l'épouse inquiète.

_ Alor ? questionna Voldemort avant que Narcissa ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Le médicomage, un vieux sorcier d'un certain âge, jeta un bref coup d'œil à madame Malfoy avant de répondre au mage.

_ Il est sorti d'affaire maintenant. Grâce aux premiers soins qui lui ont été administrés, sa vie a pu être sauvée. Sans elles, il serait déjà mort à cet instant. Je ne sais ce qui lui est arrivé et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait ça n'y sont pas allés d'une baguette morte. Et d'après les blessures faites sur Monsieur Malfoy, il s'agissait de personnes expérimentées et qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Merci pour ces informations, mais cela nous l'avions déjà deviné. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est, est-ce qu'il est réveillé ou pas ? dit Voldemort d'une voix exaspérée.

_ Euh, veuillez m'excuser pour mon audace, mais oui, il est conscient. Toutefois, il n'est pas en état de tenir une convers…

_ Bien, dit Voldemort en coupant et en contournant le médicomage pour se rendre auprès de Lucius.

_ Merci Phileas, dit Narcissa au vieux médicomage alors que Snape emboitait le pas de Voldemort.

_ Ce n'est rien, madame, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je vais partir à présent. S'il y a le moindre souci, prévenez-moi.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir, dit rapidement Narcissa avant de suivre les deux sorciers.

Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour ménager son pauvre imbécile de mari. Surtout s'ils désiraient des informations de lui. Quand Narcissa pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son époux, Voldemort se tenait penché au-dessus de son conjoint convalescent. Sur un ton autoritaire et pressant, il demandait à celui-ci des explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Lucius commença par sa rencontre avec le familier de son maître.

_ Qu'est-ce que Nagini à avoir dans cette histoire, demanda brusquement Voldemort ? Ce que je te demande, c'est ce que tu faisais dans cette maison de Moldu ?

Péniblement, Lucius essaya de conter comment il s'était retrouvé fait prisonnier par deux elfes noirs et le rôle qu'avait jouée Nagini dans tout cela. Mais comme Voldemort n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre toutes les deux secondes, l'entreprise ne fut pas des plus aisée.

_ Attends ! s'exclama soudainement Snape. Tu viens de dire qu'ils rodaient près du manoir du maître ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que je m'échine à dire depuis tout à l'heure, souffla Lucius d'épuisement en lançant un regard mécontent sur Voldemort qui l'ignora complètement.

_ Que voulaient-ils ? demanda ensuite Snape.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient à la poursuite d'un autre elfe quand ils ont entendu parler du Drow par l'un de leurs familiers qui l'a entendu de la bouche de l'elfe qu'ils poursuivaient.

_ Pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils au Drow et que leur as-tu dit ? le pressa Snape.

_ Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est et ils pensaient que j'avais l'information. J'ai résisté aussi longtemps que possible, mais comme la souffrance devenait de plus en plus insupportable, je leur ai conté une histoire imaginaire dont je ne m'en souviens plus.

Voldemort félicita Lucius d'être parvenu à se sortir d'une mauvaise situation. Snape lui laissa plusieurs potions en plus de celles laissées par le médicomage. Après cela, les deux hommes transplanèrent à Poudlard.

LDD

Après que Ron ce fut éloigné des autres pour méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry en profita pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec son aïeul. Le père de Snape était aussi beau que ses fils. Il avait la même couleur de peau un peu transparente de ses deux enfants, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés sur les pointes, de beaux yeux verts comme ceux de son petit-fils et un sourire éclatant. L'elfe donnait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une quarantaine d'années. Quand Ron s'éloigna, il attira Harry sur une des chaises et l'assit sur ses genoux. Harry posa plusieurs questions sur son père et son oncle.

Le jeune elfe voulait tout savoir sur l'enfance de son géniteur et de son caractère. En écoutant les anecdotes sur l'enfance de son père, Harry se rendit compte que tous les deux se ressemblaient sur bien des points. Surtout en ce qui concernait leur mauvais caractère et leur tête de mule, bien que Harry avait su cacher le premier mieux que Snape. Après une quinzaine de minutes passées à évoquer des souvenirs relatent les frasques de son père et de son oncle, son grand-père paternel lui demanda d'une douce voix :

_ Alors, mon enfant, raconte-moi un peu ta vie et comment vous êtes parvenu à dénicher un dragon.

L'elfe n'avait pas été mis au fait de tout ce que son petit fils avait enduré durant ses seize années de vie. Effectivement, Snape n'avait pas eu le courage de tout raconter à ses parents. Le seul qui savait tout, c'était Ohtar. Et si Snape l'avait mis au courant de tout, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

_ Euh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma vie, répondit Harry mal à l'aise et crispé. Et en ce qui concerne le dragon, vous allez devoir demander au vieux serpent ou allez demander directement au dragon, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que son grand-père n'ait pu lui poser plus de questions sur sa vie.

_ Le vieux serpent, releva l'elfe plus âgé en évitant d'insister pas sur la vie d'Harry au vu de la réaction de ce dernier. Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est un très, très, très vieux sorcier un peu sénile sur les bords, imbu de lui-même, mégalomane, coléreux, rancunier, de mauvaise foi, qui se prend pour Merlin en personne et…

_ Je pense que j'ai compris le principal, coupa l'elfe un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alors, qui est ce charmant sorcier ? demanda-t-il ensuite, alors qu'Harry rougissait d'embarras.

_ Eh bien, il s'appelle Voldemort.

_ Quoi, moi ? retentit soudainement la voix du concerné.

_ Rien qui ne vous concerne, dit Harry surpris par la soudaine manifestation non attendue du mage. Et d'abord, où étiez-vous passé ? Attaqua ensuite Harry en quittant les genoux de son aïeul pour se rendre auprès de Voldemort.

Harry n'avait pas entendu le message délivré par le Patronus de Lucius, tant il avait été surpris par le baiser que lui avait donné traitreusement Voldemort. Et après le départ précipité du mage et de son père, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger là-dessus, car il avait été pris par sa discussion avec Ron et ensuite par celle qu'il avait eue avec son grand-père. Donc, quand Voldemort répondit à sa question, il fut un peu perdu.

_ Parti secourir Lucius, bien entendu.

_ Secourir Lucius, mais pourquoi ?

_ C'est une longue histoire que je te conterais plus tard. Là, nous avons à parler avec ton grand-père.

_ Mais je veux savoir, protesta Harry sur un ton boudeur.

_ Plus tard, dit Voldemort avec fermeté. Viens, allons prendre une place.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de trouver à redire, Voldemort l'entraina avec lui vers les chaises, s'y installa avant d'attirer Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune elfe tenta de se soustraire de sa prison de chair, mais n'y arriva pas. Et ne voulant pas se ridiculiser en faisant l'enfant, il se résigna et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège humain en croisant effrontément les bras sous le sourire amusé de son aïeul. Pendant que les deux anciens ennemis se mettaient à leurs aises, les autres, Ron inclus, se rapprochèrent d'eux et prirent à leur tour une chaise chacun.

_ Tu sais qu'il y a suffisamment de chaises pour tout le monde, dit Ron à l'intention de son ami.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par le regard assassin de Voldemort qui enroula un peu plus possessivement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Ron crut sa dernière heure arrivée et maudit sa langue un peu trop rapide à dire des conneries.

_ Père, commença Snape après que tout le monde ait pris place et que les présentations et salutations furent faites. Pourquoi les anciens s'intéressent-ils autant à mon fils ?

_ D'après le peu que je suis parvenu à apprendre, il semblerait qu'il fait l'objet d'une certaine prophétie dont je ne suis pas parvenu à connaitre la teneur.

_ Ils savent ça, s'étonna Snape. Je me demande si les elfes qui s'en sont pris à Lucius sont au courant de la prophétie.

_ Je ne crois pas, lui répondit Voldemort. D'après ce que nous a dit Lucius, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un Drow. C'est pour le découvrir qu'ils l'ont fait prisonnier, souviens-toi.

_ C'est exact, reconnu Snape.

_ De quels elfes parlez-vous ? questionna Sariour avec intérêt.

_ De deux elfes noirs qui rodaient autour de mon manoir, lui dit Voldemort. Lucius a dit qu'ils étaient à la poursuite d'un autre elfe noir quand ils sont tombés sur lui par hasard. Je pense qu'ils étaient à ta poursuite. Sais-tu pourquoi ils sont à ta recherche ?

_ Je pense le savoir, dit Sariour pensivement. S'ils sont à ma recherche, c'est qu'ils doivent se douter que je suis au courant de leur traitrise et veulent me faire taire avant que je n'avoue tout au roi. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que celui-ci est déjà au fait de tout. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'ils ont pu me suivre aussi longtemps sans que je n'aie pu percevoir leur présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir retourner auprès de mon souverain, car je sens que ses ennemis ne vont pas tarder à passer à l'offensive. Et mon neveu vient avec moi cela va s'en dire, annonça-t-il ensuite.

_ Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse amener mon fils je ne sais où, dit Snape.

_ Ce jeune elfe n'est pas que ton fils, il est l'héritier du royaume souterrain. Il est le futur roi des elfes noirs. Sa place est avec son peuple.

_ Non, sa place est avec moi, son père.

Les deux elfes se défièrent du regard.

 **LDD**

L'elfe se glissa par un passage secret et pénétra dans la petite église. Il sortit une petite fiole d'une de ses poches, la déboucha puis la vida dans une boîte en bois noire qui se trouvait sur l'autel de la chapelle. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le couvercle et murmura un sortilège. La boîte changea de couleur brièvement avant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine. Alors qu'il se préparait à repartir, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de sa position. L'elfe sauta au plafond et se dissimula de la vue des arrivants. Quand ces derniers se furent éloignés, il sauta avec souplesse sur le sol avant de repartir par le même chemin.

L'elfe apparut dans une ruelle sombre. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été vu avant de raser silencieusement les murs. Il fit plusieurs détours pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivi pour se rendre à sa destination finale. Il pénétra dans une grande maison à l'écart des autres habitations après s'être assuré que la ruelle était vide. La demeure était majestueuse, mais très froide. Elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur et ne donnait pas envie de la visiter. L'elfe pénétra dans la maison par une porte dérobée entre deux murs de pierres. La porte le mena dans un jardin très bien entretenu. Il le traversa rapidement sans même prendre le temps d'admirer la magnifique fontaine de cristal ainsi que les fleurs, bancs, et buissons qui s'y trouvaient. Il passa juste son chemin.

Il contourna la maison en évitant la grande entrée. Il utilisa une fois de plus une porte cachée pour pénétrer dans la maison. Il arriva dans un passage secret et sombre qui le mena dans une chambre somptueuse où un autre elfe aux habits princier l'attendait. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée. Il lisait un livre très épais. À l'arrivée du premier elfe, celui aux habits couteux demanda sans même lui jeter un œil ou même arrêter sa lecture :

_ Es-tu parvenu à le placer à l'endroit voulu ?

_ Oui Seigneur Elthrai. Je suis parvenu à déverser le poison dans la boîte. Le prêtre s'occupera de la suite. Le clan des Exécuteurs ne sera plus une menace pour nous.

_ Bien, tu peux disposer maintenant.

_ Merci mon Seigneur.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 ** _Trois jours après la conversation entre le chef des Aurors et le ministre de la magie, Bureau du Premier ministre moldu._**

Deux aurors sous un sort d'invisibilité transplanèrent dans le bureau du Premier ministre Moldu. En silence, ils fouillèrent la pièce à la recherche des enregistrements provenant de la prison moldue qui a été attaquée par les sorciers renégats. Les policiers magiques étaient aussi à la recherche d'une autre vidéo compromettante montrant les Oubliators envoyés par Fudge, s'en prenant au Premier ministre moldu. Mais n'étant pas au fait des technologies moldues, les deux sorciers cherchaient à l'aveuglette. Il faut dire que lorsque le ministre de la magie Cornelius Oswald Fudge leur a confié cette mission, il leur a simplement donné pour consigne de chercher une boîte noire avec un écran en verre teinté.

Mais quel genre de boîte avait un écran teinté ? se demandèrent les deux Aurors tout en inspectant le bureau. Mais avant tout, qu'était un écran teinté ? Aucun des deux ne le savait. Voilà pourquoi ils passèrent plus d'une heure à retourner le bureau en vain. De l'avis des deux aurors, il aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'envoyer des nés de Moldus pour effectuer cette mission, mais le problème était que Fudge ne leur faisait pas confiance. Heureusement pour les pauvres sorciers, le bureau était vide à cette heure-là de la nuit, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu se permettre de rester sur place aussi longtemps.

Pourquoi Fudge avait-il envoyé récupérer les enregistrements, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien ! Pour faire simple, après avoir dit à Rufus Scrimgeour de ne pas prendre en considération les menaces du Premier ministre moldu et ordonner de lui envoyer les Oubliators pour lui effacer la mémoire au mépris de tout sens commun, les Moldus étaient en passe de rendre publique l'existence du monde magique. En effet, non seulement le délai imparti par les Moldus pour leur livrer les responsables du massacre commis dans la prison était écoulé, mais en plus les sorciers chargés d'effacer la mémoire du Premier ministre moldu avaient échoués. Et comme vous vous en doutez, l'attaque n'avait pas été très bien prise par la victime. En agissant ainsi, Fudge avait réduit à néant toutes les chances de négociation qui auraient pu être trouvées. Et à présent, si rien n'était fait, toute la planète allait être mise au courant de l'existence des sorciers dès le lendemain matin.

Voilà pourquoi Fudge avait envoyé les aurors récupérer les vidéos incriminantes. Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, c'était que même si ses envoyés parvenaient à mettre la main dessus, les images étaient déjà diffusées sur internet par le gardien de prison. Les autorités moldues n'avaient qu'à confirmer ou infirmer l'authenticité de ces derniers et le tour était joué. Et même si les vidéos n'avaient pas déjà été mises en ligne, les Moldus s'étaient assurés de faire plusieurs copies gardées par des personnes différentes au cas où. En attendant le retour des aurors, le ministre de la magie se demandait où était passé Lucius ces derniers jours.

Tout en se posant cette question, le premier ministre sorcier du monde magique se demanda comment il en était arrivé à là. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Comme il l'avait ordonné à Rufus Scrimgeour, celui-ci avait dépêché deux Oubliators dans le pénitencier moldu afin d'effacer les traces laissées par les responsables de tout ce gâchis. Les deux sorciers étaient parvenus, sans trop de difficultés, à effacer des esprits des personnes au courant de l'incident tout ce qui était relié de loin ou de près à la magie avant de se rendre dans le bureau du Premier ministre anglais pour faire de même. Dès leur apparition sur les lieux, ils avaient lancé des sorts de blocage sur tous les occupants avant d'altérer leur mémoire. Leur besogne faite, ils étaient retournés au bureau des Aurors où ils avaient fait leurs rapports. Après cela, Fudge avait été persuadé d'avoir réglé le problème moldu une bonne fois pour toutes.

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, à son arrivée au bureau, un message provenant de la direction des affaires magiques moldues lui avait été remis par le chef des Aurors. Le message disait, que le ministre moldu était au courant de ce que Fudge avait tenté de faire et à quel point il était déçu par ses agissements. La lettre se terminait par une menace à peine voilée lui disant que s'il ne voulait pas que toute l'histoire paraisse dans les journaux, il devait le rencontrer le matin même. Bien entendu, Fudge avait refusé l'invitation, mais Scrimgeour ayant lourdement insisté, il s'était résolu à aller à la rencontre de son homologue. Le lieu de la rencontre était le bureau de son homologue, il s'y était rendu en trainant des pieds. À son arrivée, on l'avait fait attendre pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de le recevoir. Fudge c'en était senti humilié. Comment un misérable Moldu osait-il le faire attendre, lui ! C'était intolérable. Bien décidé à faire part de son point de vue au concerné, Fudge avait pénétré dans le bureau du Moldu comme un conquérant la tête bien haute et le torse bombé.

Cependant, son visage s'était rapidement décomposé à l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur l'écran où la vidéo qui avait été tournée dans la prison moldue était diffusée. Les images montraient le vénérable Albus Dumbledore se battant avec une sorte de mutant à la peau d'ébène. Le choc fut tellement grand, qu'il avait failli en tomber à la renverse. Le ministre moldu avait laissé la vidéo tourner jusqu'à son terme sans dire un mot. Mis à part Dumbledore, Fudge n'était pas parvenu à reconnaitre les deux autres sorciers présents dans la vidéo. Néanmoins, l'effarement de Fudge ne s'arrêta pas à cette vidéo, car à la fin celle-ci, une autre l'avait suivi. Celle-là montrait en détail la visite deux Oubliators dans le bureau du Premier ministre. À la fin de sa diffusion, le ministre moldu avait dit :

_ Je vous donne jusqu'à demain matin sept heures, pour me livrer Harry Potter et les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette vidéo. Si je n'ai pas ce que je demande, ces images seront diffusées dans tous les médias de midi. Après leur diffusion, je vous promets de tout faire pour éradiquer votre espèce de cette planète. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, avait conclu le moldu en lui tournant le dos.

Humilié au plus haut point, Fudge était reparti, furibond. Et sans rien dire à Scrimgeour de ce qui venait de se passer, il avait convoqué deux aurors et les avait envoyés détruire les images se fichant royalement de ce que lui avait dit le moldu. De cette façon, Fudge était convaincu de pouvoir empêcher la divulgation de son monde. Maintenant que vous connaissez ce qui a conduit ces deux Aurors là, revenons à la suite de l'histoire.

Alors que les deux sorciers étaient occupés à fouiner dans le bureau, l'elfe noir qui avait pris l'apparence et la place du Premier ministre moldu rentra dans son bureau. Il détecta immédiatement la présence des deux sorciers. L'elfe prit le temps de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Lors de la visite des Oubliators, il avait dû jouer le jeu et les avait laissé partir en un seul morceau, car il avait besoin d'eux pour la suite du plan de son maître. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était tout autre. Il pouvait donc disposait des deux sorciers comme il le voulait. Voilà pourquoi, il bloqua toutes les issues de la pièce et posa un charme anti-transplanage sur cette dernière avant de faire contre sa présence aux deux Aurors.

_ Je pense que nous allons tous les trois passer un très agréable moment ensemble, dit-il en étirant joyeusement ses lèvres avant de reprenant sa véritable apparence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ? demanda un des Auror avec fascination et crainte.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son collègue sur le même ton en se saisissant de sa baguette d'une main ferme.

_ Ce que je suis, sorciers ? Vous voulez le savoir ?

_ Oui, dirent d'une même voix les Aurors.

_ Je suis un elfe. Un elfe noir du clan des Vipères, dit-il avant de passer à l'attaque.

Le lendemain à midi, une déclaration du Premier ministre anglais annonçant l'existence d'un monde parallèle au leur et expliquant le danger qu'il représente pour eux avec les vidéos à l'appui, tournait en boucles aux informations. Le monde sorcier venait d'être dévoilé au reste du monde. Qu'allaient faire les Moldus face à cette révélation ? Voilà la question que se posait l'Auror en chef en parcourant avec rage les couloirs du ministère de la magie. Si seulement ils avaient pu mettre la main sur Dumbledore et ses complices, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu éviter tout cela. Mais l'Auror avait aussi la désagréable impression que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour leur déclarer la guerre.

Il avait l'intuition que même s'ils avaient pu livrer le Directeur de Poudlard aux moldus, ces derniers auraient trouvé autre chose pour les menacer et en seraient venus au même résultat au final. Dans le doute et se disant qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, Scrimgeour décida de renforcer les barrières magiques de toutes les entrées du monde magique et de mettre fin momentanément aux allées et venues des sorciers côté moldu sans prendre en compte les protestations de Fudge qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le monde magique était en état d'alerte maximal dès à présent et devait se préparer à une probable guerre à venir. C'était dans un moment tel que celui-là que la présence de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter aurait été appréciée, se dit l'Auror en chef en donnant ses consignes.

LDD

_ Les Anciens ont réclamé le Colloque des trois peuples, dit le père Snape.

_ Pour quelle raison ? demanda Snape.

_ Un très jeune elfe Sylvain du nom d'Elu a demandé à parler aux Anciens. Ils sont restés enfermés durant une journée dans la tente du conseil. Lorsqu'ils ont quitté la tente, les Anciens ont ordonné l'organisation du Colloque auprès des deux autres peuples. Ensuite, ils ont commencé à poser des questions sur ton fils.

_ Un jeune Sylvain ? Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur dire pour que les Anciens ordonnent cela, s'interrogea Snape.

_ Moi aussi fils. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est de savoir ce qu'ils veulent à mon petit fils ?

_ C'est une excellente question. De plus, que faisait un elfe Sylvain aussi loin de son territoire ? Un très jeune qui plus est.

_ Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai, mais il paraitrait qu'il est un Devin ? Peut-être a-t-il eu une vision de lui dont il a fait part aux Anciens. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils s'intéressent à mon petit-fils.

_ Un enfant dragon ! s'exclama Voldemort avec intérêt. Et un Devin qui plus est.

_ Il semblerait bien, confirma le père de Snape.

_ Et personne n'a encore essayé de lui voler son cœur ? demanda avec sarcasme Voldemort.

_ Il n'est pas encore formé, donc personne n'a encore tenté de le prendre. D'autre part, il n'y a plus de chasses aux dragons. Elles ont été interdites après que le dernier dragon fait prisonnier se soit donné la mort. De plus, seuls les elfes noirs étaient des chasseurs de cœurs de dragons.

_ Vous avez tort, intervint le dragon de Poudlard.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les elfes noirs n'étaient pas les seuls à chasser les dragons. Tous les peuples elfiques y ont participé. Ce n'est qu'après que mon peuple soit passé dans la clandestinité que les chasses ont été abolies.

_ Oh, je ne savais pas.

_ Pour en revenir aux Anciens, intervint Snape qui était inquiet pour la sécurité de son fils, qu'ont-ils décidé pour Lómion ?

_ Avant mon départ pour vous rejoindre, ils étaient encore en train de débattre sur la méthode à employer pour exiger ton retour ainsi que celui de ton enfant.

_ Je vois, donc nous avons encore un peu de temps devant de recevoir une convocation de leur part.

_ Pas beaucoup, mais oui nous avons une petite marge de manœuvre.

_ Penses-tu que je pourrais ignorer la convocation lorsqu'elle arrivera ?

_ Non. Si tu viens à le faire, tu te feras bannir de la citadelle et les Traqueurs seront envoyés à vos trousses pour ramener Lómion. Quand la convocation te parviendra, la meilleure des choses à faire sera d'y répondre.

_ Si cela me permet de mettre mon fils à l'abri des complots des Anciens, il m'importe d'être condamné à l'exil. Et pour ce qui en est des Traqueurs, je m'occuperais d'eux.

_ De vivre parmi les sorciers aussi longtemps t'aurait-il fait perdre le sens commun, mon fils ? Ou bien ton éloignement t'a-t-il fait oublier ce que sont les Traqueurs et ce dont ils sont capables ? demanda le père de Snape avec préoccupation.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, père.

_ Alors pourquoi dis-tu de telles sottises ?

_ C'est parce que, je me sens parfaitement capable de leur tenir tête. Tout au long de mon séjour au milieu des sorciers, je n'ai pas fait que les étudier, mais j'ai aussi appris à me battre. Alors oui, je me sens en mesure d'affronter les Traqueurs si c'est pour protège mon enfant.

_ Je pense que la bêtise des sorciers t'a contaminé, fils. Que crois-tu que les Traqueurs font tout le long des ans enfermés dans leur tour ? Du tricot peut-être ? Eh bien, non fils ! Ils s'entrainent. Ils s'entrainent du lever au coucher du soleil. Alors, tes « je me sens capable de leur faire face » tu peux les oublier. Demande à ton frère si tu as des doutes sur ce que je te dis.

_ Pour quoi lui demander à lui ? voulut savoir Snape.

_ Parce qu'il a rejoint les Traqueurs.

_ Est-ce vrai ? demanda Snape à Ohtar.

_ Oui mon frère, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être accepté parmi eux l'année dernière. Je ne suis encore qu'un simple Apprenti de troisième ordre. Mais ce que père dit est vrai ! Tu n'es pas qualifié pour affronter un Pandit, même de troisième ordre.

_ Qu'est-ce un Pandit de troisième ordre ? demanda Snape. Et pourquoi as-tu rejoint ces assassins ?

_ Déjà, nous ne sommes pas des assassins, mais les protecteurs de la Citadelle. Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres des Anciens, nous nous assurons de faire respecter la loi et nous protégeons nos congénères contre le danger. Ensuite, si j'ai rejoint les Traqueurs, c'est parce que j'ai le désir d'aider à la protection de notre peuple. Et pour finir, c'est quelque chose que peu d'elfes connaissent, mais il existe différents types de Traqueurs. Les Apprentis et les Pandits. Les Apprentis sont les Traqueurs en formation et les Pandits sont les Traqueurs confirmés. Ces deux groupes sont divisés en trois classes chacun. Ces classes portent le nom d'Ordre. Il y a des Apprentis ainsi que des Pandits de premier, deuxième et troisième ordre. Sachant que le troisième ordre rassemble les Apprentis les plus faibles, je te laisse deviner pour ce qui est d'un Pandit de troisième.

_ À t'entendre, on croirait avoir à faire avec le système des clans des souterrains, fit remarquer Harry.

_ C'est parce que mon cher neveu, les Traqueurs se sont inspirés d'eux à la création des Ordres. Cependant, nous n'acceptons pas les enfants au sein des Traqueurs. C'est bien trop barbare !

_ Pourtant, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont formés depuis leur plus tendre enfance à se battre que les elfes noirs sont aussi redoutables, dit Harry.

_ Certes, mais un enfant n'est pas un soldat. Il a le droit de profiter d'une enfance paisible, insouciante et joyeuse. Une arme n'a rien à faire dans les mains d'un petit, dit Ohtar.

Harry médita sur ces paroles en silence.

_ Si tu as été accepté chez les Traqueurs, que fais-tu loin de leur Tour ? interrogea Snape soudainement, suspicieux.

_ Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre, avoua Ohtar après un long silence embarrassé.

_ Pardon ! De quelle mission parles-tu ? demanda Snape froidement.

_ Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de vous mettre en colère, dit Ohtar en implorant Snape du regard avant de faire de même avec Harry.

_ Je ne promets rien, mais je ferais l'effort, dit difficilement Snape.

Harry, quant à lui, il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se blottir inconsciemment dans les bras de Voldemort.

_ Avant que tu ne m'envoies ta missive dans laquelle tu m'expliquais le retour de ton fils ainsi que ses origines et où tu me demandais de venir lui enseigner nos coutumes, les Traqueurs soupçonnaient depuis quelque temps quelque chose à propos des elfes noirs. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été vus trainants du côté sorcier. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Il faut que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas de secret ou de vie privée au sein de l'ordre. Quand ta lettre m'est parvenue, elle avait été ouverte par le Magistère avant de m'être confiée. Et celui-ci après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la missive m'a donné l'autorisation de quitter la Tour afin de te rejoindre. Bien entendu, il ne le fit pas de bonté de cœur, car les Apprentis ne doivent jamais quitter la Tour avant la fin de leur formation. S'il m'a autorisé à me rendre auprès de vous, c'est parce qu'il voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur Lómion. Il pensait aussi que tu devais être au courant de quelque chose sur les Souterrains. Ma mission était de découvrir ce que tu savais sur eux et de leur rapporter par la suite.

_ Et toi, tu as accepté d'espionner ta famille sans broncher, persifla Snape avec dégout.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix.

_ On a toujours le choix, dit Snape.

_ Pas toujours, intervint Harry d'une petite voix. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ajouta-t-il en repensant au jour où il avait dû mettre fin à la vie d'un de ses camarades d'infortune afin de lui éviter plus de souffrances inutiles.

Le garçon qu'il a tué n'avait pas plus de neuf ans quand il l'a étouffé dans son sommeil. C'était cela, ou bien assister à son écartèlement le soir même. Après le décès du gamin, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années avait pris sa place. Harry secoua la tête pour se sortir le souvenir de sa mémoire.

_ Tout va bien, mon petit elfe ? demanda Voldemort doucement.

_ Oui, ce n'est rien.

_ Comme Lómion le dit si bien, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

_ Que se serait-il passé si tu avais refusé l'ordre ? demanda ensuite Snape un peu plus calme.

_ L'Ordre aurait envoyé un Traqueur de troisième ordre sous déguisement pour me remplacer et moi j'aurais été mis aux arrêts pour insubordination. Le fait que ton fils soit à moitié elfe noir était une information sans commune mesure pour les Traqueurs. De ce fait, ils étaient prêts à employer tous les moyens possibles pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, cela fait quelques années que le Magistère et quelques-uns des Pandits ont des soupçons sur les elfes noirs. Ils se doutent qu'ils préparent quelque chose, mais les Anciens ne veulent rien entendre à ce sujet.

_ Je vois. Est-ce que tu leur as déjà fait ton rapport ?

_ Oui. Je pense que c'est un en partie à cause des renseignements que je leur ai fait parvenir que les Anciens en sont peut-être venus à vouloir rencontrer Lómion. Leur intérêt peut ne rien avoir avec le jeune Sylvain qui leur a rendu visite, mais avec ce que j'ai révélé à mes supérieurs.

_ Penses-tu, que les Traqueurs pourraient s'en prendre à mon fils sans s'en referaient aux Anciens ?

_ Je n'en suis pas certain, mais le Magistère est vraiment intrigué par Lómion.

_ Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué, dit Voldemort. Je pense que pour le moment nous devrions suivre le conseil de ton père Severus, et répondre à la convocation le moment venu. Je ne tiens pas à me confronter à ces Traqueurs pour le moment. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à leur livrer bataille.

Ensuite, le mage se tourna vers son grand-père.

_ Qu'en est-il de ton cœur et de l'école ?

_ Il semblerait que mon voleur l'ait lié à celui d'un autre.

_ C'est possible ! s'étonna Voldemort. Je pensais que seuls les jumeaux pouvaient le faire.

_ Normalement, oui.

_ Alors comment ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas mort au moment de la liaison ? s'inquiet le mage.

_ Je pense que cela est dû à son lien avec l'école.

_ Explique-toi, exigea Voldemort.

_ Eh bien, quand Salazar a lancé le sortilège sur les dragons, celui-ci ne m'a pas touché.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais déjà lié à Poudlard à ce moment-là. Et d'après mes souvenirs, c'est en s'inspirant de mon lien avec l'école qu'il a eu l'idée du sort.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec le voleur de ton cœur ?

_ Quand un sorcier vient à prendre le poste de Directeur de cette école, il se lie d'une certaine manière à moi. Cela lui permet d'obtenir quelques privilèges sur l'école.

_ Comme quoi ? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard.

_ L'accès à certaines pièces cachées, de pouvoir localiser n'importe qui se trouvant dans l'école et bien d'autres petites choses.

_ Ah, je comprends maintenant comment Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir où nous étions et ce que nous faisions, dit Ron à Harry.

_ C'est vrai, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

_ Et si nous revenions à ton explication sur ton voleur, coupa Voldemort.

_ Je pense que comme Dumbledore était lié magiquement à moi en tant que directeur, ce lien a dû se transmettre au voleur qui à son tour l'a transmis à la personne qui possède mon cœur à présent. C'est cela qui a certainement permis la liaison.

_ Donc, maintenant que ton cœur est lié à on ne sait qui, que va-t-il advenir de Poudlard ? Et est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de récupérer ton cœur à tout hasard ? demanda Voldemort sans aucune conviction.

_ Pour l'école, comme je te l'aie dit, je peux encore la maintenir debout pendant dix ans sans le soutien de mon cœur, mais après ce laps de temps, elle va finir par disparaitre.

_ Non ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry.

Poudlard était une seconde maison pour tous ceux qui y avaient résidé un jour. La voir disparaitre était intolérable pour eux.

_ Il faut absolument empêcher cela, dit Harry avec détermination. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de récupérer votre cœur ?

_ Il existe bien une possibilité, mais cela va entrainer certainement la mort de celui qui détient mon cœur et je ne souhaite pas être à l'origine d'un meurtre, dit le dragon avec tristesse.

_ Mais si nous ne récupérons pas votre cœur, c'est Poudlard qui va mourir. Et si elle meurt, qui va s'occuper de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers ? demanda Harry avec colère. Il est de votre devoir de tout faire pour préserver cette école et l'éducation des jeunes enfants qui y vivent.

_ Il y va de la vie d'une personne, jeune elfe. Je refuse de participer à cela. Nous finirons bien par trouver une autre solution, objecta le dragon.

_ Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose que j'ai lue dans l'un des carnets de Salazar, intervient Voldemort en mettant fin par la même occasion au duel de regards que se livraient Harry et le dragon.

_ De quoi donc ? demanda Snape.

_ Que mon stupide grand-père est lié à Poudlard.

_ Cela, nous l'avons tous compris, je pense, dit sarcastiquement Snape.

_ Mais est-ce que vous avez compris que si l'école disparait, mon aïeul ne tardera pas à la suivre ?

_ Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Le dragon va mourir aussi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

_ Te voilà bien concerné par le sort de mon ancêtre, dit Voldemort avec persiflage.

_ Bien sûr que je me sens concerné, duit Ron. C'est un dragon ! Un dragon. Il ne peut pas mourir.

_ Passons, dit Voldemort en ignorant complètement Ron. Grand-père, sois raisonnable et dis-nous comment récupérer ton cœur.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je refuse de prendre la vie d'une création de notre mère.

_ Alors, tu préfères que vos deux vies soient perdues ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va se produire si nous ne faisons rien, car ta mort va forcément entrainer la sienne. Avoir la manière stupide dont tu comportes, je commence à comprendre pourquoi nous sommes passés si près de la disparition, dit le mage avec dégout.

_ Au moins, je ne le ferais pas consciemment, dit le dragon campé sur sa position.

_ C'est ridicule ! finit par s'emporter Harry. Dans tous les cas, il mourra, j'en fais la promesse. Que cela soit par ma main, suite à votre trépas ou avec votre aide, celui qui est en possession de votre cœur mourra ! Il mourra pour la simple raison que l'ordure qui a fait de ma vie un enfer tient à lui. Il mourra, pour ce que j'ai enduré ! Alors, dites-nous comment faire pour que sa mort ne soit pas inutile, exigea Harry en quittant les genoux de Voldemort pour faire face au dragon.

Au moment où il disait cela, son apparence commença à changer tandis qu'un vent glacial se levait. Mais alors que ses cheveux commençaient à pousser et que ses ongles et ses dents s'allongeaient anormalement, Sariour qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, passa dans son dos et lui donna un grand coup de la tranche de sa main à la base de sa nuque. Harry s'effondra comme une masse dans les bras de Voldemort qui toisa Sariour sévèrement.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou subir une autre tempête, se justifia l'elfe.

_ Tu vas devoir faire l'échange rapidement Tommy, son état est bien plus précaire que ce que je pensais, dit le dragon en regardant Harry avec méfiance.

_ Si tu avais bien voulu nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir, il ne se serait pas mis dans cet état, dit Voldemort avec désapprobation.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas aider à la planification d'un meurtre.

_ Si nous ne l'éliminons pas, il causera certainement bien plus de meurtres, fit remarquer Voldemort.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais c'est non, lui dit tristement le dragon.

_ Très bien, je découvrirais par moi-même comment reprendre ce qui t'a été dérobé et je te le ramènerais, déclara Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Je suis sérieux Tommy, il faut faire le changement dans les plus brefs délais ou tu vas le perdre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais à son réveil. Je ne tiens pas à faire la même erreur que ma mère. Je le ramène au manoir, dit-il ensuite à l'intention de Snape.

_ Non ! s'exclama Snape.

_ Non ? Pourquoi ?

_ Maintenant que tout Poudlard l'a vu, il va nous être difficile de l'emporter sans donner d'explication.

_ Que devons-nous faire alors ?

_ Amenez-le à l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps, je vais discuter avec Minerva.

_ Que vas-tu lui dire ?

_ Je pense que je vais tout lui dire. Nous aurons besoin d'elle pour rallier les sorciers de la lumière de notre côté.

_ C'est une bonne idée, mais penses-tu qu'elle voudra s'allier à Voldemort ?

_ Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir qui vous êtes. Personne ne l'est. Et après votre changement physique, personne n'est en mesure de vous reconnaitre en dehors de vos mangemorts.

_ Bien, je te laisse arranger tout cela. Je vais le déposer à l'infirmerie, ensuite, je vais partir récupérer mon cœur pour l'échange.

_ Bien, on se retrouve à l'infirmerie dans à peu près une heure dans ce cas, dit Snape en quittant la pièce suivie de son père et de son frère.

Voldemort acquiesça à la suggestion de Snape avant de partir lui aussi. Ron suivit le mouvement avec des questions plein la tête. Sariour resta discuter avec le Dragon.

LDD

Hermione se baladait sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En fait, la jeune sorcière avait bien un but en tête, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le concrétiser. Depuis sa rencontre contrariante avec Snape et compagnie, la jeune femme était à la recherche d'un moyen d'approcher suffisamment Harry pour mettre son plan à exécution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ses projets ne tombent à l'eau définitivement. Il lui fallait de ce fait, impérativement rencontrer Harry. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Voilà pourquoi elle errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une âme en peine. La jeune sorcière avait bien songé à demander l'aide des jumeaux pour approcher Harry, mais les deux frères s'étaient enfermés dans une classe vide dans le but de trouver une solution à leur situation suite à une énième moquerie de leurs camarades de classe. Le second choix d'Hermione s'était ensuite naturellement porté sur son lourdaud d'ami, Ron. Or, celui-ci restait introuvable. Personne ne savait où cet empoté avait disparu. Elle avait même utilisé la carte des maraudeurs pour le repérer, mais la carte avait refusé de faire apparaitre le plan de l'école malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

Après cela et avec beaucoup de réticence parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et qu'elle le pensait trop stupide pour lui venir en aide, Hermione avait approché Neville pour lui demander son aide, cependant, le jeune sorcier l'avait simplement ignoré. Et pire que cela, il l'avait envoyé promener. Rendue folle furieuse par la manière inqualifiable avec laquelle ce petit incapable l'avait traité, Hermione avait quitté sa salle commune en se fichant complètement de l'interdiction émise par la directrice d'adjointe qui défendait tous les élèves, quelques soit leurs années ou fonction, de sortir de leurs salles communes. Tout en parcourant rageusement le premier étage, les pas d'Hermione conduisirent la jeune sorcière rageuse près de l'infirmerie.

En se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hermione s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand son regard captura quelque chose de surprenant. En effet, Voldemort venait de franchir le seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie. Mais ce qui captiva l'attention d'Hermione en dehors du physique plus qu'avantageux du mage, fut ce qu'il portait. Dans les bras musclés de celui-ci, était endormi Harry putain de Potter ! La jeune femme n'en crut pas sa chance quand elle vit le mage quitter la pièce quelques minutes après son entrée les mains vides. Si ce n'était pas la preuve que Merlin était avec elle, elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! Un sourire perfide et avide s'afficha sur son visage.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen le plus sûr de pénétrer dans la pièce sans être vu, elle s'abrita dans une petite alcôve près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie et attendit cinq minutes après le départ de Voldemort avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. La jeune sorcière tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, la fiole qui contenait le philtre d'amour qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé et qui ne la quittait jamais depuis. Après s'être assurée de l'absence de la gardienne des lieux et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres patients en dehors d'Harry dans la pièce, elle s'approcha de son camarade de classe et vérifia qu'il était bien endormi. Rassurée sur ce point, elle déboucha nerveusement la fiole en jetant des regards craintifs vers la porte. Du fait de ses mains tremblantes, le bouchon de la fiole glissa de ses mains et roula en dessous du lit où reposait Harry.

Craignant de se faire surprendre si elle perdait du temps pour la récupérer, Hermione se pencha au-dessus d'Harry, lui ouvrit nerveusement la bouche avant de lui faire avaler la potion en lui massant la gorge. Quand la fiole fut complètement vide, elle se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la potion fasse effet et Harry Potter lui mangerait dans la main. Alors qu'Hermione franchissait la porte de l'infirmerie, le corps d'Harry s'illumina un bref instant avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Le jeune elfe noir, toujours inconscience, s'agita dans son sommeil alors que son corps se recouvrait de sueur. À un moment donné, il porta sa main à sa poitrine et s'y agrippa fortement.

 ** _À l'intérieur du rêve d'Harry._**

 _Harry était plongé dans un rêve très agité. Le jeune elfe se trouvait dans un parc moldu en compagnie de Voldemort. Cela lui parut étrange, car le mage avait en horreur les moldus et le parc était actuellement empli de ces derniers. Harry et le Lord étaient installés près d'un grand arbre aux branches colossales. L'arbre était certainement le plus imposant du parc. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et il faisait un temps magnifique. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas. Tout était calme et paisible, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie._

 _Le jeune elfe était adossé au large torse musclé de Voldemort qui lui, était appuyé contre l'arbre. Le mage avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et lui chuchotait quelque chose. Mais Harry avait beau tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce que lui disait son compagnon, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Pourtant, il sentait les lèvres de ce dernier bouger près de son oreille. Le jeune elfe demanda alors à Voldemort de parler plus fort. Le mage augmenta le volume de sa voix, mais Harry était toujours dans l'incapacité de l'entendre._

 _Ce qui fait qu'Harry commença à avoir peur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à saisir ce que Voldemort lui disait ? Avait-il perdu l'ouïe ? Était-il devenu sourd ? La panique commença petit à petit à le gagner. Il porta les mains à ses oreilles et ferma et ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri d'impuissance. Voldemort tenta de le rassurer par des gestes tendres et rassurants, mais le jeune elfe ne pouvait plus sentir le toucher du mage sur lui. C'était comme s'il était devenu insensible. Alors même qu'il pouvait voir les mains du mage parcourir son corps avec douceur, il lui était impossible de sentir celles-ci._

 _C'était comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Sa panique augmenta d'un coup. Harry s'agita dans les bras de Voldemort et chercha à se dégager pour lui faire face. Voyant ce que voulait faire son jeune compagnon, le mage le laissa faire. Harry se leva après que Voldemort ait enlevé ses bras de sa taille. Il se tourna ensuite vers le mage gris. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le mage, Harry retint difficilement le cri de stupéfaction qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mais que se passait-il ? Où était passé le mage ? Se demanda Harry en regardant l'endroit où celui-ci s'était tenu, il n'y avait même pas quelques secondes._

 _Mais plus que la disparition incompréhensible du Lord, ce qui intriguait le jeune elfe, c'était la présence de son amie Hermione. Que venait-elle faire là ? Et par-dessus tout, comment et quand était-elle arrivée là ? Voulant des réponses à ses interrogations, Harry s'apprêta à poser les questions à la nouvelle venue, quand la vitesse de ses battements de cœur augmenta anormalement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? se demanda l'elfe en portant sa main à sa poitrine, alors que son souffle prenait le même chemin que les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration devint difficile et un début de vertige le prit, ce qui l'obligea à s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber._

 _Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, la nouvelle venue s'approcha de lui et passa tendrement son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui chuchota ensuite des mots apaisants tout en lui caressant le dos. Petit à petit, Harry se calma avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Il remercia son amie pour son aide sans la regarder. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de parcourir le parc à la recherche de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci resta introuvable. Décidé à partir à sa recherche, Harry se détacha de son amie et se prépara à s'éloigner, quand une main le retint._

 _Harry se tourna vers la propriétaire de la main dans l'intention de lui demander de le relâcher, mais au moment où son regard croisa celui de son amie, il oublia tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fut complètement subjugué par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer la beauté et la perfection de cette dernière durant toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie ? Il devait certainement être aveugle à cette époque, se dit-il. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il pouvait voir à présent l'éclat lumineux et la magnificence qui se dégageait d'elle. Harry venait de tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Ce qui faisait de lui, l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde._

 _Alors qu'Harry tombait sous le charme de Granger, non loin de là, une ombre de grande taille observait le couple avec rage, frustration et détermination. L'ombre tenta de s'approcher des deux jeunes gens qui s'observaient amoureusement en se tenant la main, mais une force invisible lui barra la route. Le couple était enfermé dans une bulle vaporeuse qui se tenait à l'écart de tous. Malgré le barrage qui lui était fait, l'ombre ne se découragea pas et poursuivit ses tentatives pour pénétrer dans la bulle. Il lui fallait franchir cette barrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux. Voilà ce que se disait l'ombre en poussant sur le bouclier transparent._

LDD

Snape, en compagnie de son père et de son frère, se rendit dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Comme il s'en était douté, la directrice adjointe de l'école se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie des autres enseignants. Comme à son habitude, le maître des potions ne prit pas la peine de dire un mot à ses collègues et leur demanda ''très poliment'' de vider les lieux, car il avait des choses importantes à discuter avec McGonagall. Bien entendu, ses collègues prirent très mal la façon un peu rude dont la demande, qui était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, avait été faite. Ils protestèrent en conséquence avant de se décider à partir, et cela uniquement, sous la demande de Minerva.

_ Franchement, je commence à en avoir ras le chaudron du caractère mal dégrossi de Snape, dit le professeur d'étude des Moldus, Charity Burbage, en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

_ Moi de même, mon amie, lui répondit le professeur d'astronomie Aurora Sinistra. Il faut vraiment en référer au directeur pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, parce que cela devient invivable.

_ Et c'est toi qui vas aller le lui dire ? ironisa Charity. Parce que tu connais déjà l'opinion d'Albus sur le sujet.

_ Oui, tu as raison, dit Aurora, ce serait gâcher ma salive pour rien.

Les deux enseignantes s'éloignèrent ensuite. Les autres professeurs leur emboitèrent le pas en silence. Mais alors que l'infirmière était sur le point de franchir la porte, Snape l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous Severus ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Poppy Pomfresh était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être dérangé par le caractère souvent grognon et insupportable de Snape. Mais cela était sans doute dû au fait que Snape l'appréciait beaucoup. Un fait très rare venant du personnage.

_ Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur Potter en attendant mon arrivée ?

_ Oui, bien entendu. Où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

_ Il est dans votre infirmerie.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? Va-t-il bien ? demanda l'infirmière avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, il va bien. Il est simplement un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déposé dans son dortoir dans ce cas ?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée pour l'instant. Il n'est pas encore remis de ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le tenir à l'écart des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à affronter ses camarades.

_ Par Merlin, Severus ! C'est vraiment très prévenant de votre part, surtout quand on prend en considération de qui il est question ici, dit Poppy avant de partir le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il ne resta plus que Snape, Minerva, le père ainsi que le frère de Severus dans le bureau, McGonagall invita tout le monde à prendre place sur un siège.

_ Alors mon cher Severus, comment avez-vous retrouvé Potter et qui sont les deux messieurs qui vous accompagnent ?

Severus raconta toute l'histoire à Minerva, de son lien de parenté avec Harry à comment il l'avait retrouvé puis sauvé. Toutefois, il omit de parler de Voldemort. Contrairement à ce que Snape avait pensé, Minerva prit très bien la nouvelle sur sa condition d'elfe ainsi que celui de père d'Harry Potter. Elle fut toutefois complètement dévastée lorsqu'elle apprit la vérité sur Dumbledore. À la fin du récit de Snape qui fut suivi par un lourd silence, elle posa quelques questions sur les elfes et sa nouvelle relation avec Harry. Quand elle eut les réponses à toutes ses interrogations et qu'elle en fut satisfaite, elle revient sur Dumbledore.

_ Donc, si Albus était sous l'influence d'un esprit maléfique, commença-t-elle d'une voix triste, nous pouvons en déduire qu'il n'est pas réellement responsable de tout ça.

_ Effectivement. Cependant, comme nous ne savons pas depuis quand l'esprit le possédait, nous ne pouvons en être certains, dit froidement Snape.

Pour lui, que Dumbledore ait été conscient ou non de ce qu'il faisait, il restait le responsable de l'enlèvement de son fils et de la mort de sa tendre femme. Et l'elfe n'était pas prêt à le lui pardonner.

_ Où se trouve sa dépouille ? demanda la vieille sorcière les larmes aux yeux.

_ Elle est en lieu sûr. Mais si vous y tenez, je peux le faire venir ici, proposa Snape avec réticence.

_ Non, pas pour l'instant. Et pour Poudlard, qu'allons-nous faire pour empêcher sa disparition ?

_ Notre seule chance pour éviter que cela n'arrive, serait de convaincre le dragon de nous révéler ce qu'il sait ou bien de le découvrir par nous-mêmes.

_ Ce qui est quasiment impossible si j'ai bien compris. C'est tout de même aberrant que ce dragon ait pu choisir de protéger ce voleur au lieu de cette école ! Je n'arrive pas comprendre sa logique.

_ C'est dans la nature des dragons, dit le père de Snape.

_ Pardon ! Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

_ Savez-vous que les dragons sont les créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde ?

_ Non, je ne le savais pas.

_ En bien, c'est le cas. À présent que vous connaissez cette information, à votre avis, pourquoi ont-ils été presque anéantis par ceux de ma race ?

_ Ils ont dû ployer sous le nombre, certainement, dit Minerva après réflexion.

_ Non, ce ne fut pas le cas.

_ Alors, pourquoi ?

_ C'est par ce que les dragons sont dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Ils préfèrent se donner la mort que de faire souffrir autrui. Même pour sauver plusieurs vies ou même leurs enfants, ils sont incapables de tuer une seule personne.

_ C'est complètement insensé, dit Minerva.

_ Certes, mais les dragons sont par nature pacifiques. C'est ainsi que notre mère à tous les a crée.

_ Qui est cette mère à tous ? demanda la sorcière avec curiosité.

_ Gaïa. La mère de toutes les créations de ce monde.

_ Je n'ai encore jam… la directrice adjoint fut arrêtée dans sa lancée par l'activation de la cheminée.

En effet, celle-ci venait de s'allumer alors que la tête de Poppy, l'infirmière, apparaissait.

_ Poppy, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva.

_ Severus ! Appela l'infirmière sans répondre à sa collègue.

_ Oui Pomfresh, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Venez vite, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange !

_ Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? demanda Snape avec difficulté.

_ Non, il ne s'agit pas de Potter. À mon arrivée il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie pour tout vous dire, lui apprit l'infirmière.

_ Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Snape en songeant que Voldemort avait passé outre ses recommandations et avait emporté son fils avec lui à son manoir.

_ Il y a un étrange jeune homme à la peau sombre qui pousse des cris étranges…

Snape disparut avant que Poppy n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il fut suivi de près par son père et Ohtar. Minerva, après avoir dit à Poppy qu'elle arrivait, quitta son bureau avec empressement.

Quand la vieille sorcière pénétra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva les trois elfes et Poppy penchés au-dessus d'Harry. L'infirmière venait de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur le jeune elfe.

_ C'est étrange, dit-elle après avoir lu les résultats.

_ Quoi ? demanda Snape qui avait du mal à contenir son inquiétude grandissant pour son enfant.

Quand il s'est rendu à l'infirmerie après l'appel de Poppy, il avait pensé que son fils faisait une autre de ses crises. Mais à la seconde où il le découvrit baignant de sueurs, se tordant dans tous les sens alors que des cris de souffrances s'échappaient de ses lèvres, le maître des potions s'est dit que quelque chose clochait. Ce qui arrivait à son enfant n'était pas normal.

Que s'était-il passé entre le laps de temps où Voldemort avait déposé son fils sur ce lit et l'appel de l'infirmière ? se demandait Snape en s'en voulant d'avoir laissé son fils seul et sans défense. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus, qu'il était celui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse à l'infirmerie. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son enfant ? Il n'était qu'un père incompétent. Quand il pensait qu'il avait promis à ce dernier que tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, il ne lui arriverait plus rien ! Il se dégoutait profondément.

_ On dirait que sa magie combat quelque chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur, dit Poppy.

_ Pardon ! s'exclama Snape.

_ Sa magie est en train de lutter contre un corps étranger.

_ Comment ça, un corps étranger ? questionna le père de Snape. Savez ce que cela peut être ?

_ Je ne parviens pas à distinguer ce que c'est exactement, mais cela me parait être très dangereux pour la survie de ce jeune homme.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ? interrogea Ohtar.

_ D'après ce que je vois de son examen, quoi que cela soit, c'est en train de s'attaquer à son cœur et à son noyau magique. Si rien n'est fait dans les prochaines heures, ce jeune homme mourra sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Snape sentit sa tête lui tourner. La seconde d'après, il s'écroula au pied du lit. Ses jambes venaient de le lâcher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il encore à son fils alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire soigner ? Quel mal un si jeune enfant avait-il fait au monde pour que celui-ci s'acharne autant sur lui ? se lamenta Snape avec colère. Mais cela ne lui servait à rien de geindre et n'aidait certainement pas son garçon. Il devait se reprendre et trouver comment venir en aide à son gamin s'il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Il pourra se fustiger plus tard, quand son petit sera sorti d'affaire. Après cela, Snape se releva, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se saisir du parchemin qui contenait les résultats d'analyse d'Harry.

_ Savez-vous d'où peut venir ce corps étranger ? demanda Snape en lisant le parchemin.

_ Pas vraiment. Peut-être est-ce dû à la piqure d'un insecte ou d'un germe inconnu… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Severus, car c'est la première fois que je rencontre un tel cas. Pour le savoir, il va me falloir faire d'autres analyses bien plus spécifiques et poussées cette fois.

_ Combien de temps pour faire ces analyses supplémentaires ?

_ Une ou deux heures, tout au plus.

_ Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir désagréable, vous savez, Severus. Réprimanda l'infirmière. Je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes aussi concerné par le sort de ce jeune inconnu. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans vos habitudes, ajouta l'infirmière en levant sa baguette au-dessus du corps d'Harry afin de commencer les tests.

_ C'est parce que ce n'est pas n'importe qui Poppy.

_ Qui est-il pour vous ?

_ C'est mon fils, dit simplement Snape.

_ Vous avez un enfant ! Comm…

_ Plus tard les questions, coupa Snape. Poppy, pouvez me dire ce que représente cette ligne, je n'arrive pas la déchiffrer ? demanda ensuite Snape en tendant le parchemin qu'il lisait à l'infirmière.

_ Il s'agit du corps étranger dont je vous aie parlé. C'est cela qui s'attaque à votre… votre fils.

_ Je me demande ce que cela peut être ?

_ Avec un peu de chance, nous allons le découvrir dans quelques heures.

_ Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, marmona Snape.

_ Fëanturi, s'éleva la voix du père de Snape.

_ Oui père, répondit Snape distraitement sous l'œil plus que surpris de Poppy.

_ Je pense avoir peut-être trouvé la cause du mal dont souffre mon petit-fils.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Snape avec espoir. Quelle est-elle ?

Son père lui montra un petit bouchon provenant d'une fiole de potion.

_ Je viens de trouver ceci sous le lit. Je pense que Lómion a peut-être été empoisonné par une potion. L'auteur de ce forfait a dû partir en oubliant ce bouchon.

_ Une potion ? Donnez-moi ce bouchon, je vais l'examiner. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais une trace qui nous indiquera de quelle potion il s'agit.

Son père lui tendit le bouchon.

_ Pomfresh, je vais vous emprunter votre bureau un petit moment.

_ Faites comme chez vous, Severus.

LDD

Après avoir déposé Harry à l'infirmerie, Voldemort se rendit dans la grotte où il avait caché son cœur. Cela lui prit une vingtaine de minutes pour désamorcer tous les pièges qu'il avait placés autour de son cœur. Quand le mage commença à défaire les sorts qu'il avait mis en place des années plus tôt, il ressentit une étrange douleur au niveau de la poitrine. À l'endroit même où son cœur aurait normalement dû se trouver. Le mage trouva cela étrange, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'une piqure de moustique. À la place, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Durant toute l'opération, la douleur n'avait fait qu'aller en augmentant. Pourtant, Voldemort décida de continuer à l'ignorer, récupérer son cœur était bien plus important qu'un peu de douleur.

Ce ne fut que quand il récupéra ce qu'il était venu chercher qu'il se concentra sur l'étrange tiraillement et se demanda qu'elle en était l'origine ainsi que les raisons de sa présence à cet endroit-là exactement. Est-ce dû à l'approche de l'échange des cœurs, la proximité entre lui et son organe, ou bien à quelque chose d'autre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ne parvenant pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante à ses interrogations, le mage prit la décision de retourner à Poudlard et d'aller poser directement la question à son idiot d'aïeul. Peut-être que cette fois, il lui donnerait une réponse, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Voldemort transplana de ce fait devant l'entrée de l'école de magie. Alors qu'il allait prendre le chemin menant à la pièce où se trouvait son grand-père, ses pas le conduisirent mécaniquement devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Étonné par cet étrange phénomène, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais il lui fut impossible de faire un seul pas.

Après avoir lutté pendant deux bonnes minutes, le mage se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que le mage ressenti quand il découvrit l'agitation qui se déroulait dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'image d'Harry, étendu sur l'un des lits et poussant des cris de douleurs. L'infirmière était penchée au-dessus de son jumeau magique, la baguette allante et venante sur lui avec frénésie. Pendant ce temps, Ohtar et son paternel maintenaient avec difficulté le corps d'Harry qui était pris de violents tremblements. Quant à Minerva, elle courait vers le bureau de l'infirmière en hurlant le nom de Severus à tue-tête. Le mage fut comme statufié par cette vision. La peur ainsi qu'un regain de douleur s'insinuèrent en lui. Mais très vite, il se sortit de son état de stupeur et courut vers Harry.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passait-il ici ? aboya-t-il avec un relent de peur et de colère dans la voix.

Personne ne prit le temps de lui répondre. Voldemort s'avança donc vers le lit. Son regard était braqué sur Harry. Qu'arrivait-il encore à son petit elfe ? Avait-il encore une fois perdu le contrôle ? La douleur qu'il ressentait est-elle liée à ce qui lui arrivait ? Le mage n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Quand il atteignit le lit, le corps d'Harry s'immobilisa complètement. Il ne fit plus un seul geste. Même sa respiration sembla s'être arrêtée elle aussi. Après que la surprise soit passée, l'infirmière reprit les mouvements qu'elle faisait avec sa baguette.

_ Que faites-vous à mon jumeau ? demanda Voldemort froidement.

Poppy ne lui répondit pas, elle était trop concentrée sur son patient. Le Lord tourna alors son attention sur les deux elfes présents.

_ Il semblerait que mon neveu ait été empoisonné.

_ Que venez-vous de dire ?

_ Il a sans doute été empoisonné, lui dit le père de Severus.

_ Par qui ? Quand ?

_ Par qui, nous ne le savons pas encore. Quant à ''quand'', je pense que cela s'est produit quelques minutes après que vous l'ayez déposé ici, lui apprit Ohtar.

_ Impossible, voilà tout ce que parvient à dire le mage avant de se saisir des bras d'Harry dans le but de le secouer.

Entre nous, ce ne fut pas sa plus grande idée, car, quand ses mains entèrent en contact avec le corps d'Harry, la douleur déjà très désagréable qu'il éprouvait au cœur augmenta de plusieur niveaux. Le mage poussa un hurlement d'agonie alors qu'un filet de magie sortait de la poitrine d'Harry pour plonger dans celle de Voldemort. Le filet brilla trois fois avant de disparaitre. Après sa disparition, le mage s'effondra, inconscient, sur la poitrine d'Harry. Ohtar se dépêcha de retirer le corps du mage de celui de son neveu par peur qu'il ne l'étouffe.

 ** _Dans le subconscient d'Harry_**

 _Quand Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un grand parc rempli de moldus._

 __ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives, sombre crétin ! Encore un peu et il aurait été trop tard. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour intervenir, cria une voix coléreuse en direction du mage._

 _La voix provenait d'une grande silhouette sortie de nulle part. Une voix qui disait quelque chose au mage. Quand Voldemort croisa le regard de son interlocuteur, il fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise. Au nom de Merlin !Mais que faisait-il ici avec lui ? Et où était-ce ici d'ailleurs ?_

 __ Ne fais donc pas cette tête d'ahurie et viens m'aider à sauver ton jumeau, lui ordonna l'apparition._

 _Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait certainement rêver, se dit le mage en détaillant l'apparition._

 __ Alors, viens-tu ou dois-je t'y aider ? demanda l'apparition avant de lui tourner le dos._

 _Voldemort le suivit comme un automate en se demandant comment un tel prodige était seulement possible. L'apparition n'alla pas très loin. Il s'arrêta quatre pas plus loin devant une grande bulle de magie. Alors que le mage allait demander ce que c'était, il remarqua qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la bulle. Il y avait Harry et une personne dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage._

 __ Tu dois briser cette barrière, éloigner ton jumeau de cette perfide demi-sorcière avant qu'elle ne te le vol et qu'il n'en meurt, annonça sombrement l'apparition._


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Voldemort était en rage. Le mage n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, des crises de fureurs, il en avait eu son lot tout au long de sa vie. Mais une d'une telle ampleur, jamais encore. Pourquoi tant de haine, vous demandez-vous ? La raison se résume en un seul mot : Harry. Quand l'apparition a dit à Voldemort qu'il risquait de perdre son petit elfe au profit d'une stupide sorcière, le sang du mage n'avait fait qu'un tour. Voilà donc pourquoi il ressentait cette douleur étrange à l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

Quelqu'un essayait de lui voler son jumeau. Quelqu'un tentait de lui prendre son cœur, son compagnon. L'amour de sa vie. Car c'était cela que Voldemort avait tant redouté quand il a appris ce qu'il était et ce qu'était un jumeau magique. Une chose que le mage gris avait omis de révéler à Snape, car cela n'était connu que des dragons et de leurs progénitures. En effet, après l'échange des cœurs… non. Bien avant l'échange, au moment où le dragon reconnait son jumeau, celui-ci commence lentement, mais surement, à tomber amoureux de ce dernier. C'était inscrit dans leur code génétique. Dans leur magie. Le dragon pouvait lutter autant qu'il le pouvait, mais au final, il en vient systématiquement à aimer son jumeau.

Pourtant et malgré la naissance de cet amour que l'on pourrait qualifier de soudain et imposé, pour le dragon, il est question du véritable amour. On pourrait comparer cet amour à ce que les moldus ressentent quand ils rencontrent la personne avec qui ils pensent passer le reste de leur vie. C'est inexplicable pour eux, ils le savent, c'est tout. La seule différence avec les dragons, c'est qu'il se développe un peu plus rapidement que la normale et qu'il est éternel. Quand un dragon ou son enfant offre leur cœur, c'est pour la vie. C'est dans leur nature. Cependant, cet amour n'est pas toujours réciproque et le dragon doit toujours conquérir son jumeau par ses propres moyens, car même si l'échange des cœurs se faisait et que cela devait être une réussite, il n'était pas garanti que le jumeau du dragon vienne à partager les sentiments de celui-ci.

C'est la raison pour laquelle les dragons préfèrent généralement séduire leur jumeau avant de faire l'échange. De plus, si le dragon ne parvient pas à se faire aimer en retour, il se laisse d'ordinaire, mourir de chagrin. Le décès de ce dernier a pour conséquence, une fois sur le deux, d'entrainer son jumeau avec lui, que ce dernier soit lié ou pas. Et c'est pour minimiser les morts des jumeaux que les dragons attendent que leurs sentiments soient réciproques pour faire l'échange de cœur. De ce fait, si le dragon meurt de mélancolie, son jumeau a un peu plus de chance de lui survivre. Il existe un autre moyen d'empêcher le jumeau de suivre le dragon dans sa tombe. Cependant, il n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel dragon, car il revient à faire quelque chose qui est contraire à leur nature : ôter une vie. Leur vie. Pour cela, le dragon doit utiliser son noyau magique pour protéger le cœur de son jumeau, ce qui revient à se suicider, car la perte du noyau magique mène à la mort.

La seule personne connue à avoir fait un tel geste est la mère de Voldemort, Merope Gaunt. Elle le fit pour sauver le père de son enfant et cela, malgré que ce dernier l'ait jeté à la porte alors qu'elle attendait leur fils. Merope Gaunt n'avait pas été la plus séduisante des femmes, n'avait pas hérité d'une grande magie et encore moins de richesses matérielles. Non, elle avait été loin de tout ça. À vrai dire, la jeune femme avait eu un physique ingrat, avait été à la limite du cramol et avait vécu à l'orée de la mendicité en compagnie de son frère et de son père. La première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Tom Jedusor, le père de son futur enfant, elle avait immédiatement su que c'était lui. C'était lui son jumeau magique. Son amour pour Tom Jedusor s'était développé bien plus rapidement que la moyenne. Et ce fut certainement la cause de ses malheureux.

Son amour avait fleuri si rapidement et était devenu si grand en très peu de temps, qu'il s'était transformé en une obsession malsaine. Depuis sa rencontre avec le riche et beau moldu, elle n'avait plus vécu que pour lui. Pourtant, en dépit de son obsession qui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour, Merope avait toujours eu conscience que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus. Son physique et son statut social ne l'auraient pas parmi. Un homme tel que Tom Jedusor n'était pas homme à s'intéresser à une miséreuse laideron comme elle. Voilà pourquoi, au mépris des avertissements de son père et son frère, elle avait préparé une potion d'amour aux effets irréversibles et l'avait fait boire au moldu.

Tom était, après avoir bu la potion, tombé irrémédiablement sous son charme. Merope avait alors eu l'illusion que son amour était partagé. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas profité de ça pour faire l'échange des cœurs. Merope ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, car elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que les événements prirent une telle tournure. Son entêtement à ne pas faire l'échange avait eu des conséquences néfastes sur Tom. Lentement mais surement, la gangrène s'était installée dans le cœur du moldu et avait changé l'homme en être sans cœur et démoniaque. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison, qu'au moment où Tom, rendu complètement fou par la corruption de son cœur, l'avait mise à la porte alors qu'elle portait son enfant, elle n'avait pas protesté.

La jeune femme, seule et ne sachant où aller, car elle avait coupé tout contact avec sa famille, avait vécu dans les rues de Londres durant les quelques mois où elle attendait son enfant. Et quand le moment fut venu pour l'enfant de sortir de son ventre, elle s'était rendue dans un orphelinat pour lui donner la vie. Après la naissance de ce dernier, elle avait pris le temps de lui choisir un nom avant de se concentrer sur son noyau magique. Elle devait venir en aide à son mari. Elle devait le sauver de la folie qui avait pris possession de lui. Elle mourut en quelques secondes après avoir régné son noyau magique pour soigner le père de son fils. Quand Voldemort prit connaissance de cette histoire, il se jura de tout faire pour ne pas finir comme sa défunte mère. Voilà pourquoi il avait passé autant de temps à chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de la malédiction des jumeaux magiques. Mais cela, c'était avant qu'il ne découvre l'identité du sien.

Cela étant dit, revenons à ce qui a mis en rage notre mage gris préféré. Suite aux explications de l'apparition, Voldemort avait tenté de briser la barrière invisible qui les séparait d'Harry sans succès. Une magie bien plus puissante que la sienne protégeait le bouclier. Rendu fou de rage par son incapacité à rejoindre son petit elfe, Voldemort avait déversé sa frustration sur le mur invisible. Et quand l'épuisement magique l'avait gagné, il s'était abaissé à se servir de ses poings. Ce qui ne fut pas une très bonne idée, car il avait reçu une douloureuse décharge magique. Après être parvenu à se remettre de la décharge, le mage s'était résolu à s'approcher de l'apparition pour lui demander de l'aide et des explications. Et maintenant, il attendait des réponses.

_ Quel est ce bouclier et pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à le briser ?

_ Ton jumeau est actuellement sous l'influence d'une puissante potion d'amour, dit l'apparition au lieu de répondre.

_ Quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Je n'ai pas connaissance de tous les détails, mais le filtre qui a été utilisé sur lui est l'un des plus puissants que je connaisse. Normalement, cette potion a été interdite à la production, car elle est bien trop dangereuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Contrairement aux autres potions de ce genre, celle-ci n'a pas besoin d'être renouvelée, une fois ingérée.

_ C'est impossible ! Aucune potion ou magie au monde ne peut engendrer l'amour, là où il n'y a n'a pas.

_ Certes, mais cette potion en est pourtant capable. C'est l'une des raisons qui ont poussées le ministère à l'interdire.

_ Une des raisons, dis-tu. Cela veut-il dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?

_ Effectivement, il existe une deuxième raison.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Si elle est mal préparée ou bien qu'elle n'est pas prise dans les trois jours suivant sa réalisation, elle entraine la mort des deux concernés quelques heures après l'absorption de celle-ci ?

_ Encore ! Décidément, il y a une entité qui en veut à mon elfe pour je ne sais quelle raison. Que dois-je faire pour parvenir à briser cela ? demanda ensuite Voldemort en désignant la barrière magique.

_ Je crains qu'il ne soit bien trop à présent, lui apprit l'apparition. Si tu avais accouru quand tu as ressenti les premières douleurs, tu aurais pu passer ce barrage. Mais comme tu as mis trop de temps à venir, la potion a eu tout le loisir de solidifier son bouclier.

_ C'est la potion qui est à l'origine de ça !? Et comme ça il est trop tard ? Je refuse de baisser les bras. Personne ne prendra ce qui m'appartient ! Il doit forcément y avoir une solution à ce problème.

_ Oui, c'est la potion qui en est à l'origine. À la base, quand une personne est déjà amoureuse, et cela, qu'il en ait conscience ou non, la magie de cette personne lutte contre les effets du philtre d'amour. Cependant, après avoir découvert cela, l'inventeur de la potion a trouvé comment contourner le problème.

_ Comment ?

_ En faisant en sorte qu'au moment de l'ingurgitation de la potion, un champ de force isole l'esprit de la personne afin de la couper de sa magie le temps que la potion fasse effet.

_ Il n'y a pas un moyen d'abattre cette barrière ? questionna Voldemort fou de rage et effrayé de perdre Harry.

_ Non. Cependant, commença l'apparition avant de s'arrêter.

_ Cependant ? insista Voldemort.

_ Si l'esprit de la personne dont la victime du philtre est amoureuse rejoint assez rapidement l'esprit de celui-ci, à eux deux, ils peuvent combattre ses effets. Et comme tu le sais, tu es arrivé en retard.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour neutraliser cette potion ? demanda Voldemort en s'empêchant d'envoyer un maléfice sur l'apparition

Si c'était pour lui reprocher une nouvelle fois son retard, il pouvait se taire ! pensa le mage gris avec aigreur.

_ Non. Et à moins de parvenir à créer un antidote dans les prochaines heures, je ne vois pas comment sauver ton jumeau.

_ C'est impossible ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution ! s'exclama Voldemort avec rage.

Le mage s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Harry seul et sans protection, mais aussi de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention aux étranges douleurs qui l'avaient prévenu de ce qui arrivait à son jumeau. S'il ne parvenait pas à sauver son elfe, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et il n'était pas même pas certain de lui survivre pour se pardonner un jour.

LDD

Snape avait peur. L'elfe n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Cette peur était si grande, qu'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement sur ce qu'il faisait. En parallèle à cette frayeur, le jeune père ressentait un grand abattement qui n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. Tout en analysant le bouchon découvert par son père, il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine de l'empoisonnement de son enfant, celui-ci mourait dans les prochaines heures. Habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser guider par ses émotions, mais cette fois, c'était de la vie de la chaire de sa chaire dont il était question. Au moindre faux pas, il le perdrait. Et rien qu'à l'évocation de cette perte, ses mains et sa tête se retrouvaient comme paralysées.

Le maître des potions avait beau se dire que cela ne menait à rien de se laisser submerger par sa peur ; et que cela ne servait en rien les intérêts de son fils, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa frayeur de plus en plus grandissante. Ses mains pourtant habiles étaient devenues maladroites et tremblantes, alors que son esprit vif s'était engourdi en se passant différents scénarios morbides en tête. S'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peur rapidement, Harry allait sans nul doute perdre la vie. Et tout cela sera de sa faute, une fois de plus.

Mais même en ayant conscience de cela, le maître des potions ne parvenait pas à se sortir de son état léthargique. Alors qu'il tentait de lutter contre ses craintes, une petite voix en lui ne cessait de lui dire que cela serait peut-être bien mieux pour son fils, de le laisser mourir. Avec tout ce qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber sur la tête, la mort serait certainement une délivrance pour lui. Ses affreuses pensées choquaient Snape, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les repasser encore et encore.

Tiraillé entre ses peurs et ses idées noires, Snape essaya toutefois d'identifier la nature de la potion qui était en train de tuer son fils afin de créer un contre poison. Cela faisait une demi-heure que l'elfe s'était enfermé dans le bureau de Poppy sans qu'il n'y ait fait, le plus petit des progrès dans ses recherches, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer un Voldemort de très mauvaises humeurs et criant à tue-tête, le nom de Severus. Mais malgré l'entrée fracassante du mage, Snape ne l'entendit pas pénétrer dans la pièce ni ne perçut les appels destinés à attirer son attention. L'elfe était dans un état prostré.

C'était comme si toute envie de se battre l'avait quitté. Pour lui, le combat était déjà fini avant même d'avoir commencé. À quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable ? Son enfant mourrait dans tous les cas. Snape s'était persuadé que si le poison ne le tuait pas, le changement de cœur le ferait. Et si le changement devait être une réussite, son Empathie s'en chargerait alors. Dans ce cas, à quoi bon se donner autant de mal, si c'était pour le voir mourir quelques heures plus tard ? Mieux valait le laisser partir.

Loin des états d'âme de Severus, Voldemort commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Il croyait que les elfes avaient une audition sans pareil. Alors, pourquoi devait-il s'époumoner pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci !? Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire au nom de Merlin ? Comme vous vous en doutez, Voldemort n'est pas un modèle de patience, et quand Snape fit la sourde oreille à son quatrième appel, il fit usage de la magie pour l'atteindre. Quand le doloris atteignit Snape, celui-ci sortit instantanément de ses pensées et riposta dans la seconde. C'était un réflexe naturel acquis au fil du temps. Voldemort vola dans le bureau et s'écrasa contre le mur. Ce fut seulement après cela, que Snape se rendit compte de qui venait de l'attaquer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de m'attaquer sans raison et de dos qui plus est. Essayez-vous de vous faire tuer ? demanda Snape avec colère.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'ignorer comme ça, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je comprends que l'état de ton fils te chamboule un peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'attaquer. Je suis Lord Voldemort Severus. Et ce n'est pas parce que je t'estime plus que qui conque, que tu dois te croire au-dessus de moi. Déclara Voldemort froidement.

Alors que Snape était sur le point de répliquer, il remarqua l'agitation du mage. Celui-ci n'était pas dans son état habituel. Snape avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. Le mage lui sembla même un peu fragile, pourtant, débordant d'une détermination sans faille. Il devait sans doute se faire un sang d'encre pour son jumeau et pour lui-même. Le professeur de potion avait oublié que si son fils venait à périr, le mage le suivrait dans la tombe sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce constat ramena Snape à la réalité et lui fit réaliser la stupidité des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Comment avait-il pu songer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à laisser son fils mourir !?

Il était vraiment un père indigne et pas à la hauteur. Il devait se ressaisir et trouver un moyen de sauver son fils et accessoirement, son ''maître''. Snape prit alors une grande inspiration avant de s'excuser auprès du mage. Voldemort fut tellement surpris par les excuses qui semblaient, pour une fois, vraiment sincères, de Severus, que sa colère diminua de moitié. Et après s'être suffisamment calmé, il raconta sa rencontre avec l'apparition dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il expliqua à Snape ce qui était à l'origine de l'empoisonnement de son fils.

_ Donc, il est sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour.

_ Exactement.

_ Connaissez-vous le nom de la potion ?

_ Sempiterno Amoris.

_ Doux Merlin ! De toutes les potions d'amour existantes, il a fallu que ce soit celle-là. Se plaignit Snape d'une voix défaitiste.

_ Ton fils à cette agaçante manie d'attirer à lui des problèmes normalement impossibles à résoudre, pourtant, il parvient toujours à en sortir vainqueur. Et il surmontera cette épreuve aussi, dit Voldemort avec conviction.

_ Et comment ? Dites-le-moi ! Parce que moi, je ne vois pas comment résoudre ce problème, dit Snape avec abattement. Il n'existe aucun antidote pour cette potion et le temps me manque pour en créer un. Je pourrais toutefois essayer d'en produire un et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il fonctionnera. Et sans compter que je ne suis pas le premier potionniste de l'histoire à vouloir trouver un contre poison à ce philtre. Et jusqu'à présent, aucun n'est parvenu à en trouver un.

_ Aucun d'eux n'était Severus Snape.

_ Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'eux ! L'histoire du monde magique a vu passer de nombreux maîtres de potion dix fois plus doués que moi, et pourtant, aucun n'est parvenu à résoudre ce problème. Dit Snape dont les pensées négatives étaient revenues à la charge.

_ Tu me déçois mon ami, dit Voldemort, je ne te savais pas du genre à renoncer avant même d'avoir commencé le combat. Je te croyais bien plus fort que ça. Tu es donc prêt à laisser mourir ton fils sans rien faire. Tu me dégoutes Severus. Dit Voldemort avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Les paroles du mage frappèrent Snape telle une lame en plein cœur. Il avait honte de lui. Honte de son comportement. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi pessimiste ? Il avait tellement lutté et surmonté tant d'épreuves afin de retrouver son enfant sans jamais baisser les bras une seule seconde ; alors, pourquoi se montre-t-il si défaitiste maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé ? Ce n'était pas ses habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement. Par le passé, il était parvenu à de nombreuses reprises, à réaliser l'impossible rien qu'avec la force de sa volonté. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas cette force pour venir en aide à son fils au lieu de broyer du noir ? Peut-être qu'il avait fini par atteindre son seuil de tolérance de mauvais coups du sort et que tout ce qu'il gardait enfouit en lui depuis de nombreuses années, s'était échappé et venait lui demander des comptes.

L'elfe se souvient qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de pleurer la mort de sa femme. Il s'était immédiatement lancé à la recherche de son fils. Et pendant plus de seize ans, même s'il voulait se convaincre que son enfant était toujours en vie quelque part, une partie de lui le croyait déjà mort. Mais pour ne pas perdre la raison et succomber à la douleur, il l'avait enfoui profondément dans un coin de sa tête. Ensuite, quand Harry Potter avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, sa ressemblance frappante avec James lui avait rappelé sa douce Promesse perdue à tout jamais. Ce douloureux rappel, plus que la ressemblance avec James, avait engendré la haine qu'il avait éprouvée envers l'enfant. Son enfant. Voir Harry au quotidien n'avait fait que souligner ce qu'il avait perdu et son animosité n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil du temps.

Quand il avait finalement compris que l'enfant qu'il détestait le plus au monde et dont il avait mené la vie dure était le sien, il avait failli perdre la raison. Seul son désir de le sauver lui avait permis de rester debout, et de ne pas s'écrouler comme une masse. Et encore une fois, pour ne pas s'effondrer face aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait à son précieux fils, il avait enfermé ses émotions dans la boîte qui avait fini par faire son apparition dans un coin de son esprit et où il rangeait tout ce qui le dérangeait et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Découvrir les conditions de vie d'Harry avait fissuré la boîte, mais il était parvenu à colmater la déchirure. Cela lui avait permis de se concentrer en toute sérénité sur la guérison de celui-ci.

Quand il avait compris la nature de l'héritage d'Harry, Snape avait fait tout son possible pour cacher la peur qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là. Un tel héritage ne pouvait qu'apporter que des ennuis. Et les événements qui avaient suivi, lui avaient donnés raison. Snape se rendit compte que même s'il avait retrouvé son enfant, il ne pouvait pas encore s'en réjouir complètement. Il devait rester sur ses gardes s'il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Il se fit donc violence pour ne pas montrer son angoisse et sa peur face à l'avenir de plus en plus obscur de son gamin. Il enferma le tout dans la boîte.

Néanmoins, la boîte n'avait pas résisté à son passage dans la prison moldue. Ce qu'il y avait appris avait créé plusieurs craquelures. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse les calfeutrer. En arrivant à Poudlard, les ébréchures s'étaient étendues suite aux pertes de contrôle d'Harry. L'appel de l'infirmière avait presque fait céder la clef de la boîte. L'empoisonnement d'Harry avait fait sauter le verrou et laissé filtrer quelques émotions, mais le couvercle était toujours en place. Maintenant, si Snape ne parvenait pas à réparer la boîte, il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le temps à consacrer là-dessus. Il devait faire vite et trouver un remède avant que tous n'explosent. Sur cette pensée, il se mit au travail sous le regard satisfait de Voldemort. Le mage quitta ensuite le bureau en indiquant à Severus qu'il partait à la recherche du responsable de tout ça.

LDD

Quelque part dans une grotte souterraine, un rassemblement réunissant des Seigneurs des clans des elfes noirs et leur second se tenait. Assis autour d'une table ronde faite de pierre, ils attendaient la venue de leur meneur. Après plusieurs années passées sans jamais voir le visage de celui-ci, ils allaient enfin pouvoir le rencontrer. Peu d'elfes savaient, que la personne à qui ils avaient tous prêté allégeance, n'était autre que leur ancien Prince héritier. Le frère de leur roi actuel.

Tout ce que les chefs des clans savaient, c'était qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir remonter à la surface et reprendre leurs anciennes activités. L'identité de la personne qui allait leur permettre de réaliser ce miracle n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Certes, ils étaient curieux de découvrir le visage de leur leader, mais cela n'était pas d'une importance capitale. Tant que celui-ci parvient à les mener où ils voulaient se rendre, cela leur suffisait. Les chefs des clans avaient été très surpris quand on leur avait fait comprendre par message qu'ils étaient tous conviés à une réunion secrète dont leurs matrones étaient exemptes, pourtant, tous avaient répondu à l'invitation.

Pourquoi leur meneur voulait-il mettre les Matrones de côté ? Cela, personne ne le savait. Et pour être honnête, cela arrangeait largement la majorité des chefs de clan. Après plusieurs millénaires passés sous le joug des Matrones, certains Seigneurs avaient le secret espoir, de se débarrasser d'elles afin de prendre leur place. La seule chose qui les retenait, c'était leur éducation. Mais surtout, la peur des représailles de ces dernières s'ils venaient à échouer leur coup. Il était bien connu de tous les elfes noirs, que les Matrones étaient les plus féroces et les plus vindicatives de tous les elfes, toutes races confondues. Se mettre une d'elles à dos revenait à creuser sa propre tombe. Ce n'était pas que les Seigneurs avaient peur de la mort, mais de ce qui se passait avant celle-ci.

Donc, de savoir que la présence des Matrones n'était pas souhaitée était une excellente nouvelle pour les Seigneurs, même si cela faisait peur à plus d'un. Après que le dernier chef de clan se soit présenté au rendez-vous, un elfe au visage dissimulé fit son apparition. Il alla prendre place sur une chaise placée un peu plus en hauteur que les autres dans un silence absolu. Après avoir pris ses aises, il lança un regard scrutateur autour de la table. Satisfait de ce qu'il vit, il prit la parole.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous répondu à ma convocation.

Le mot convocation hérissa plus d'un chef de clan, mais ils s'abstinrent de dire un mot. Quand ils avaient donné leur accord, ils avaient tous su à quoi s'en tenir par la suite.

_ Il est bien malheureux que le clan des Exécuteurs ne soit pas des nôtres, mais connaissant leur allégeance, ce n'est pas très surprenant.

Hochement de tête positive de tous.

_ Si je vous ai fait convoquer aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Un silence impatient répondit à la déclaration.

_ Après des années de minutieuses préparations, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il est maintenant temps de remonter à la surface. Il est temps d'aller reprendre ce qui est à nous. Il est temps de rappeler au monde entier ce que sont les elfes noirs. Je vous informe que la guerre est officiellement déclarée.

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent.

_ Mais avant d'apporter la guerre aux créatures de la surface, nous devons reprendre le pouvoir ici. C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être prêt au combat, car dans trois jours, Ulric ne sera plus de ce monde.

Des cris de joie accueillirent cette annonce.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire des Exécuteurs, car je ne pense pas qu'ils vont rester les mains croisées et nous regarder faire ? demanda l'un des seigneurs de clan.

_ J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions à leur sujet. Dans deux jours, les Exécuteurs ne représenteront plus un problème, dit le meneur avec satisfaction.

_ Comment prévoyez-vous accomplir un tel exploit ? demanda un autre seigneur de clan.

_ Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Sachez seulement que je m'occupe d'eux.

_ Bien, je vous fais confiance, dit-il par la suite et après réflexion.

À la suite de cela, le meneur expliqua ce qui allait être attendu de chaque clan après leur retour à la surface. Tous écoutèrent les explications avec la plus grande des attentions et la plus pure des joies. Cependant, Kython, le seigneur du clan les Penseurs ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des autres. Ce que personne ne savait c'était que Kython était fidèle au roi Ulric, tout comme son clan.

Quand le meneur termina avec les explications, il dit :

_ Bien, je pense avoir tout dit. Je suis très heureux de lire autant d'impatience sur vos visages. La réunion est finie, on se revoit dans trois jours. Je vous en verrais un message avec les détails de l'attaque deux heures avant qu'elle ne survienne. D'ici là, préparez vos guerriers. Nous remonterons à la surface le jour même. Je vous promets que nous allons faire notre retour de la plus sanglante des manières.

Les cris de joie furent encore plus grands à cette déclaration. Enfin, l'heure était venue. L'heure pour eux de rependre le sang et la terreur.

LDD

Après sa fuite de l'infirmerie, Hermione, toute contente d'elle, se rendit dans sa salle commune en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir. Elle allait bientôt devenir, Madame Potter ! La sorcière la plus riche et la plus enviée de tout le monde magique. La jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en sa chance. Elle qui avait pensé devoir recourir à la ruse pour parvenir à Harry, était sur un petit nuage. Les dieux étaient de son côté ! La jeune sorcière longea les couloirs et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put. Si seulement elle avait encore la cape d'invisible de son futur mari, elle n'aurait pas à faire autant d'efforts se dit Hermione.

En passant devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet, d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls pour se rendre devant le portrait de la grosse dame afin d'accéder à sa salle commune, une porte apparue devant un mur vide et les jumeaux Weasley en sortirent. Tous deux avaient un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et se félicitaient de leur réussite. Après de nombreux efforts, ils étaient enfin parvenus à lever le sort que leur professeur de potion avait lancé sur eux. Fiers de leur triomphe sur l'horrible potionniste, et ne regardant pas où ils mettaient les pieds, ils entrèrent en collision avec Hermione qui n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir.

Les trois sorciers tombèrent sur le sol en poussant des petits cris de surprise. Hermione fut la première à se relever. Et sans prendre la peine de regarder sur qui elle était tombée, elle abreuva copieusement d'injures les jumeaux, avant de leur tourner le dos et de reprendre son chemin. Surpris par l'attitude étrange de la jeune fille, les jumeaux se relevèrent et la poursuivirent. Ils parvinrent à la rattraper devant le tableau de grosse dame. Mais alors qu'ils allaient lui demander des explications sur son comportement, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol en portant les deux mains à son ventre. Des gémissements de souffrance s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le carrelage.

Les jumeaux accoururent vers leur camarade. Ils se laissèrent choir devant elle et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. Hermione serra les dents et leur dit que tout allait bien, alors même que ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Fred proposa à la jeune sorcière de la conduire à l'infirmerie, mais Hermione refusa. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Harry avant un ou deux jours afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur elle quand elle et Harry se mettraient en couple si on venait à découvrir ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle mentit donc aux jumeaux en leur faisant croire que c'était certainement ses règles qui étaient à l'origine de son mal de ventre. Rien de bien alarmant. Les douleurs allaient partir dès qu'elle prendrait la potion adéquate.

Fred et George furent très peu convaincus par l'explication, mais ils firent ce que la jeune femme leur demanda et l'aidèrent à pénétrer dans leur salle commune. Ils confièrent Hermione à leur jeune sœur qui l'aida à gagner leur dortoir. Hermione prit une potion antidouleur qu'elle avait confectionnée elle-même et qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, avant de s'allonger sur son lit en attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Mais une demi-heure après l'avoir prise, les douleurs ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées. Elles avaient même augmenté de plusieurs mesures. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? se demanda Hermione avant de perdre connaissance suite à un élancement bien plus fort que tous les autres.

Avant de s'évanouir, Hermione avait poussé un long cri de souffrance, ce qui avait attiré plusieurs de ses camarades de dortoir vers son lit. Craignant pour la santé de son ami, Ginny et Parvati se saisirent d'Hermione pour la conduire à l'infirmerie. Mais alors qu'elles ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de celle-ci, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'affola en découvrant où on l'amenait et exigea qu'on la reconduise à son dortoir. Ginny tenta de la faire changer d'avis, mais Hermione fut intransigeante et usa même de menaces sur les deux jeunes sorcières. Parvati qui n'apprécia pas le ton sur lequel Hermione s'adressait à elle, leva le sort de lévitation qu'elle avait lancé sur son camarade et fit demi-tour sans se préoccuper du cri de douleur que lâcha Hermione en s'écrasant rudement sur le sol.

Ginny accourut vers son amie et l'aida à se relever avant de céder à ses exigences. Elles rebroussèrent chemin. Au même moment, Voldemort ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie avec fracas. Il longea le couloir à grands pas coléreux en direction de la pièce où se trouvait son grand-père. Trop pris par sa colère et ses envies de meurtres, il ne remarqua pas la présence des deux élèves et passa en vitesse devant elles sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Le mage marmonnait des phrases étranges et coléreuses. Et le peu qu'Hermione saisit des marmonnements de celui-ci lui confirma sa décision : elle ne devait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner avec la potion. De ce fait, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour elle de se rendre là-bas. Elle allait devoir rester loin d'Harry pendant quelque temps. Ce fut en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur, qu'elle retourna dans son dortoir en s'appuyant difficilement sur Ginny.

 **LDD**

Martin Smith était un né de moldu qui avait fini sa scolarité trois ans plus tôt. Après sa sortie de Poudlard, le jeune homme avait postulé au ministère de la magie pour un poste de secrétaire aux affaires moldues, mais malheureusement, il avait été recalé. Non pas par manque de compétence, mais parce que la personne en charge du département ne voulait pas de moldu à ce poste. Martin trouvait cela complètement ridicule et insensé, car en tant que né de moldus, il était plus que qualifié pour les comprendre. Mais comme il fallait s'attendre du personnel incompétent du ministère, ils ont ''gentiment'' prié le jeune homme de partir voir ailleurs.

Après cet épisode, le jeune diplômé s'était résigné à postuler dans un cabinet d'avocat qui s'occupait des affaires sorciers/moldus, qui se situait au Département De La Justice Magique. Au début, il n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par son poste, mais avec le temps, il s'était pris d'affection pour son travail. Son poste lui permettait de faire de nombreuse rencontre et lui faisait faire beaucoup de voyages entre les deux mondes. Martin avait ainsi pu rencontrer des personnages très haut placés dans la société, aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Souvent, il remerciait intérieurement l'imbécile du ministère qui l'avait recalé sans raison, car sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'occuper sa place actuelle. Martin était très heureux et satisfait de sa vie.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il était en route pour le travail, Martin décida d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu, car son emploi du temps était vraiment chargé. Et comme Martin avant un peu de temps devant lui, il transplana sur place et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Après s'être trouvé une place de libre, il héla Tom, le vieux sorcier édenté qui tenait l'établissement. Après avoir passé commande, il se saisit de son journal et commença à le parcourir en attendant qu'arrive sa commande. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'enfer s'abattit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au début, personne n'y fit véritablement attention. Tout commença par un affreux bruit répétitif et agaçant, mais qui n'alerta personne. Ensuite, ce fut de petites secousses qui n'étaient pas suffisamment fortes pour donner l'alerte.

Quand l'explosion se produisit, personne ne s'y était attendu. L'entrée du pub vola soudainement en éclats, alors qu'un groupe de soldats moldu armé jusqu'aux dents pénétrait dans le bâtiment. Sans aucune sommation, les balles se mirent à siffler dans tous les sens. Les sorciers pris au dépourvu ne purent rien faire pour se protéger de l'attaque. Certains tentèrent de s'enfuir en transplanant, mais un bouclier anti-transplanage les en empêcha. Quelques sorciers un peu plus téméraires que les autres, parvinrent à lancer deux trois sortilèges, mais ils furent rapidement neutralisés. Quand les tires prirent finalement fin, un véritable carnage se dressait dans le pub. De la dizaine de sorciers se trouvant sur place, un seul sorcier était encore vivant. Ce sorcier était le propriétaire des lieux qui avait trouvé refuge derrière le bar.

_ Incroyable ! C'était donc vrai ! s'exclama un des soldats, après avoir faire un tour sur lui-même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait un tel bâtiment entre cette librairie et cette boutique de disques. L'espace entre les deux est tellement minuscule que c'est difficile à imaginer. Si ce type aux habits étranges n'était pas apparu comme par enchantement devant nous avant de disparaitre, j'aurais pensé que toute cette histoire de sorcier été du baratin. Mais cela ne l'est pas. Dis Williams, comment as-tu su qu'il fallait se placer à cet endroit précis pour que leur sortilège n'ait plus d'emprise sur nous ?

_ C'est l'instinct, répondit ledit Williams avec une pointe d'arrogance.

_ Non, sérieux, dis-nous comment tu as fait. Parce que d'après ce que nous ont dit nos supérieurs, il est impossible d'échapper à ce sortilège anti-moldu, comme ils disent. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Tu ne serais pas l'un d'eux à tout hasard ? demanda ensuite le soldat avec méfiance.

_ Si j'étais un de ces monstres, penses-tu réellement que je vous viendrais en aide ? rétorqua Williams avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

_ Steven, au lieu de raconter des conneries, demande des renforts. Après la démonstration que ces trois-là (le soldat désigna les sorciers qui avaient offert une faible résistance) nous ont faite, je pense que nous devrions demander plus d'effectifs avant de nous aventurer là-dedans.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a tout un autre monde derrière ce mur ?

_ D'après nos informations, c'est effectivement le cas.

_ Merde alors. Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour entrer ? Je vous rappelle que c'est seulement par un coup de chance étrange et inexpliqué, que nous sommes parvenus à briser le bouclier qui protégeait cet endroit. Aucune de nos bombes n'est parvenue à le faire. Si j'étais parano, je dirais que quelqu'un qui voulait nous voir pénétrer dans ce bar l'a fait pour nous.

_ Grâce à lui. Intervient Williams qui tenait Tom par le col de sa robe sorcière et qui le trainait au sol comme un sac de pattes.

_ Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Steven en braquant immédiatement son arme sur le sorcier tremblant de peur.

_ Baisse ton arme, idiot ! Je viens de te dire que nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour entrer.

_ Comment ?

_ Il va se servir de sa magie pour nous ouvrir le passage.

_ Ce n'est pas bête comme idée, mec. Mais, tu n'as pas peur qu'il tourne sa baguette contre nous ?

_ Il a bien trop peur pour le faire. Et puis, s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui mets une balle dans la tête, ajouta Williams calmement et sérieusement.

_ Je ne vous aiderais jamais ! lança Tom bravement. Je préfère encore mourir que de vous venir en aide.

_ En es-tu certain, sorcier ? demanda Williams avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

_ Ou… oui… je… je ne tra… trahirais jam… jamais les miens.

_ Laissez-moi une minute seule avec lui. Dit Williams à la canonnade.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda l'un des soldats.

_ Lui faire comprendre qu'il y a bien pire que la mort dans ce monde. Annonçant tranquillement Williams.

_ Capitaine, vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda un autre soldat.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Entre tuer proprement et rapidement et torturer une personne, il y a une grande marge à franchir.

_ C'est un monstre, pas une personne, lui fit remarque Williams sous les hochements de tête de certains des soldats.

_ Pour moi, il m'a l'air tout ce qu'il y a d'humain.

_ Alors tu vois mal, camarade, car ce n'est qu'un simple déguisement. Aurais-tu oublié les images des vidéos provenant du pénitencier ainsi que le témoignage poignant du gardien de prison qui a était séduit par une de ces créatures de Satan, avant de se faire pourchasser par elle ?... Parce que moi non ! Ces choses ne sont pas des personnes, mais des abominations du diable qui ne méritent pas de vivres ! Et si tu fais partie de ces illuminés qui sont opposés à l'extermination de cette vermine, tu sais où est la porte, Jackson. Lui cracha pratiquement au visage, Steven.

_ Je ne dis pas que je suis contre, mais je me demande si le gouvernement a pris la bonne décision. Cela fait tout de même des années que nous cohabitons sans le savoir, et jamais rien n'est arrivé.

_ Lieutenant Devis. Appela Williams.

_ Oui Capitaine.

_ Veuillez mettre le soldat Jackson aux arrêts pour insubordination.

Le Lieutenant Devis et un autre de ses camarades déchargèrent Jackson de ses armes avant de l'escorter hors du bar. Jackson n'opposa aucune résistance, car il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé. Si cela avait été un autre capitaine que Williams, peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais avec le capitaine Williams, il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir. Le soldat Jackson était cependant heureux de ne plus avoir à participer à un autre massacre comme celui dont il venait de participer. Un était déjà bien suffisant pour lui. Devis n'arrivait pas à croire aux changements survenus des derniers jours.

Suite à la révélation de l'existence des sorciers, la panique avait envahi la planète. Deux groupes s'étaient alors formés : les anti-sorciers et les pro-sorciers. Des manifestations et des débats souvent très violents, avaient vu le jour aux quatre coins de la planète. Suite à cela, les gouvernements mondiaux s'étaient réunis durant deux semaines afin de débattre de la marche à suivre. Et au bout de ces deux semaines, personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'y était dit, mais il avait été convenu que les sorciers représentaient une grave menace pour la planète entière et la guerre avait été déclaré. Après cela, la police avait fait des recherches sur les personnes pouvant être en liaison avec le monde magique. Les deux premiers jours, rien n'avait été trouvé. Mais le matin du troisième jour, une enveloppe noire avait été trouvée sur le bureau de la personne en charge des recherches.

Dans cette enveloppe, il y avait une liste de toutes les familles moldues ayant un enfant magique. Sans s'interroger sur la provenance de la liste ni qui l'avait déposé à son bureau, le chargé de l'affaire l'avait porté aux personnes concernées. Suite à cela, des descentes policières, souvent musclées, avaient été faites dans chacun des foyers concernés et des interrogations avaient été menées. Après des heures de questionnements et de menaces, quelques familles avaient craqué et avaient tout révélé. Voilà comment ils avaient découvert l'emplacement du Chaudron Baveur et le moyen de pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avant leur arrestation et après leur libération, les familles avaient bien tenté de prévenir leurs enfants de ce qui se passait, mais les frontières entre les deux mondes avaient été bloquées. Seuls certains sorciers avaient encore la possibilité de faire des allées retours entre les deux mondes.

Quand Jackson fut sorti du pub, le capitaine Williams fit sortir tous les hommes à sa suite. Ensuite, il traina Tom dans la cuisine, ferma la porte derrière lui et puis la bloqua. Après quoi, il dévisagea le sorcier avec un regard gourmant et impatient.

_ Tu sais sorcier, peu d'entre vous ont eu la chance de croiser l'un des notre. Et encore moins l'occasion d'apercevoir notre véritable apparence.

_ Que… que voulez… vous… dire ? demanda Tom de sa voix tremblante.

_ Tu vas rapidement le comprendre, dit Williams en passant sa main devant son visage.

Ce fut alors que l'incroyable se produisit. Un elfe à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène et à la beauté sauvage prit la place de Williams. Les yeux de Tom étaient partagés entre l'émerveillement et la peur.

_ Vois-tu, je pourrais facilement briser les défenses qui nous empêchent de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Cela me serait aussi aisé à faire que lorsque j'ai placé le sort anti-transplanage sur ce bâtiment. Mais le problème vois-tu, c'est que je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire découvrir. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop aidé ces imbéciles de moldus comme ça. Si je poursuis sur ma lancée, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai protégé durant la fusillade. Eh donc ! En remerciement pour mon aide, tu vas gentiment nous ouvrir le passage.

_ Ja… jamais… je ne ferais… ça.

_ Très bien, mais sache que quand nous sortirons d'ici, tu seras prêt à faire tout ce que je désire, sorcier. Se contenta de dire l'elfe noir.

LDD

Les Aurors arrivèrent trente minutes après la première attaque des moldus. Ces trente minutes avaient permis aux soldats moldus et à leurs armes de faire beaucoup de dégâts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des dizaines et des dizaines de morts avaient été faites et tout autant de blessés. Quand les alarmes que l'Auror en chef, Rufus Scrimgeour et une dizaine d'Aurors avaient placées sur l'entrée se trouvant au Chaudron Baveur retentirent, le chef des Aurors avait vu ses craintes devenir réalité : les moldus venaient de déclarer la guerre. Rufus se dépêcha de rassembler autant de sorciers qu'il put avant de les mener sur place. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de transplaner, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, les arrêta.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Scrimgeour ? exigea-t-il de savoir. C'est quoi tout ce vacarme que l'on entend partout ?

_ Nous sommes attaqués, Monsieur.

_ Pardon ! Quelle est donc cette absurdité ?

_ Ce n'est pas une absurdité Monsieur, le Chemin de Traverse subit à cet instant même une attaque.

_ Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda avec crainte le ministre.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, répondit l'Auror d'une voix pressée.

_ Qui alors ?

_ Je crois que ce sont les moldus.

_ Hahaha ! Ne racontez pas d'âneries, pourquoi les moldus nous attaqueraient-ils ? Nous sommes en paix avec eux.

_ Peut-être parce que nous ne leur avons pas livré ni les sorciers responsables de l'attaque sur leur prison ni Harry Potter, et que vous avez tenté d'effacer la mémoire de leur Premier ministre, dit sèchement Rufus.

_ Comment osez-vous… Commença Fudge, mais l'Auror lui coupa la parole :

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, Monsieur, j'ai des sorciers à aller sauver. Mettons-nous en route, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses hommes.

Les Aurors transplanèrent comme un seul homme en laissant un ministre coléreux sur place. Quand Rufus et ses hommes arrivèrent sur place, ils eurent la surprise de trouver une barrière qui leur barrait la route. Cela leur prit une vingtaine de minutes pour parvenir à la briser. Rufus se demanda distraitement qui avait bien pu placer le bouclier là. Ce ne pouvait pas être un moldu, alors qui ? Mais ce n'était pas le _moment_ de se poser cette question. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Lorsque les Aurors purent finalement prendre part au combat, les moldus se préparaient au second assaut, mais cette fois, ils projetaient d'utiliser de l'armement lourd.

En effet, des soldats armés de lance-missiles portables prirent la place des soldats armés de mitrailleuses et commencèrent à s'attaquer directement aux bâtiments. Les Aurors firent leur possible pour protéger les édifices ainsi que leurs occupants, mais la force de frappe des moldus était bien trop forte pour eux. Alors, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'évacuer les sorciers qui se trouvaient sur l'allée marchande avant d'abandonner les lieux et leurs morts. Les sorciers venaient de perdre la première bataille d'une longue guerre.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et Darboria**

 **Merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Severus travailla durant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais malgré ses durs efforts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un antidote. Il manquait quelque chose pour que la potion fonctionne, mais quoi, il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, malgré l'envie de plus en plus envahissante qui le taraudait de baisser les bras, il poursuivit ses recherches. Une heure plus tard, sa persévérance paya. Il finit par trouver ce qui manquait à la potion pour qu'elle se stabilise.

Ce fut par un pur hasard qu'il parvint enfin à résoudre le problème. Alors qu'il versait du sang de centaure dans son chaudron, il se coupa un doigt et son propre liquide vital se mélangea à la potion. La réaction fut immédiate, la potion prit une belle couleur bleue, signe qu'elle était parfaite. Cependant, elle vira au violet quelques secondes plus tard, réduisant à néant ses efforts. Mais Snape ne s'avoua pas vaincu, car il venait d'avoir une piste. Il refit donc la potion en y ajoutant un peu plus de son sang. Les effets durèrent bien plus longtemps, mais elle changea encore de couleur.

L'elfe eut alors une idée : il se rendit au chevet de son fils et lui préleva un flacon de sang, sous les regards interrogateurs de l'assistance. Et sans donner d'explication, le maître des potions repartit s'enfermer dans le bureau de l'infirmière et poursuivit ses expériences. Cette fois, la durée fut bien plus longue, mais la potion changea encore. Snape ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il était pourtant certain que c'était la bonne combinaison, alors pourquoi ne se stabilisait-elle pas définitivement ? Après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, il décida d'ajouter son sang à celui de son fils. Le résultat ne fut pas une réussite, mais cela lui donna une idée. Il ressortit du bureau et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

_ Qui cela ?

_ Cet idiot de mage gris.

_ Nous ne savons pas. Après t'avoir rendu visite, il est sorti en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles sur une vengeance, lui dit son père.

_ Il doit être parti à la recherche du coupable, en déduisit Snape qui n'avait pas entendu Voldemort quand il avait annoncé qu'il allait retrouver le responsable de l'état de Harry.

_ Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui, fils ? Je peux peut-être te venir en aide en prenant sa place.

_ Non, il me faut un peu de son sang pour la potion. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il me manque pour la parfaire.

_ Donc, vous êtes parvenu à trouver une solution ! s'exclama l'infirmière.

_ Peut-être. Ce n'est pas certain. Il me faut le sang du mage pour la finir et ce n'est pas certain qu'elle va fonctionner.

_ Je suis certaine qu'elle fonctionnera. J'ai foi en vous, mon enfant, vous êtes le plus grand potioniste que je connaisse, lui dit Minerva.

_ Elle a raison, fils, je crois en toi.

_ Savez-vous où il est allé ?

_ Aucune idée, dit Ohtar. La meilleure chose à faire et de nous séparer et partir à sa recherche.

_ Vous devez faire vite, car il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à ce jeune homme, dit l'infirmière.

Ils se séparèrent et se lancèrent à la recherche de Voldemort. Snape prit la direction du bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. L'elfe avait le sentiment que le mage se trouverait peut-être là-bas. Il usa donc de sa magie elfique qui lui permettait de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école pour apparaître devant ce qui avait été l'entrée du bureau. La magie que le dragon de Poudlard avait mise en place pour protéger l'endroit ne lui permit pas de surgir directement dans la pièce où se trouvait le dragon. Snape se vit de ce fait obligé de frapper au mur comme sur une porte pour signaler sa présence.

Après son troisième coup, le mur se scinda en deux et lui livra un passage qui donna sur de longs escaliers. Snape les monta en quatrième vitesse. Quand il pénétra dans la salle où résidait le dragon, il trouva Voldemort penché au-dessus d'une table en pierre avec un creux en son milieu. Dans le creux, il y avait une flaque d'eau très claire. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, Snape vit quelques images. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à distinguer de quoi il retournait. Ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de ce que cela pouvait bien être, il attira l'attention de Voldemort sur lui.

Le mage ne fit pas attention à lui et resta plongé dans ce qu'il regardait. Pour attirer son attention, Snape usa des grands moyens et le secoua brusquement. Le Lord dut sortir de sa concentration pour faire face à Snape.

_ Quoi ? hurla-t-il avec exaspération. J'étais sur le point de découvrir l'auteur du forfait. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompu !

_ Donnez-moi un peu de votre sang et je vous laisserai à vos affaires, lui dit Snape sur le même ton.

_ Hein, pourquoi veux-tu de mon sang ?

_ Pour finir la potion.

_ Severus, tu es parvenu à trouver un antidote ? demanda Voldemort avec espoir.

_ Il se pourrait, mais pour le savoir, il me faut de votre sang.

_ Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, mon ami, lui dit le mage en lui tendant son bras. Tant que c'est pour sauver mon petit elfe, tu peux même tout prendre, ajouta le mage avec sérieux.

_ Je n'ai besoin que d'un flacon, dit Snape en étirant ses lèvres.

_ Bien, fais ce que tu as à faire, ordonna Voldemort.

Snape prit ce dont il avait besoin et fit demi-tour. Voldemort lui emboîta le pas après une seconde d'hésitation. S'il partait maintenant, il n'était pas certain que son grand-père le laisserait encore visionner _les souvenirs_ de l'école afin qu'il puisse trouver le coupable. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait être au chevet de son petit elfe dans l'éventualité où il y aurait des complications. Son jumeau étant la priorité, Voldemort préféra suivre Snape. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, ils transplanèrent directement à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh essayait de maintenir Harry sur le lit.

L'elfe était parcouru de très violents tremblements et l'infirmière ne parvenait pas à le maintenir sur le lit. Voyant cela, Voldemort ordonna à Snape d'aller finir la potion pendant que lui allait aider Poppy à immobiliser Harry. Snape ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et courut dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter le sang de Voldemort mélangé à celui de son fils dans le chaudron. La potion fuma avant de se stabiliser pour de bon. Snape attendit cinq minutes pour voir si elle n'allait pas changer de couleur avant d'en prendre une fiole et de courir près de son enfant.

Pendant qu'il était en train de finaliser la potion, son père et son frère étaient revenus et s'étaient joints au mage pour maîtriser Harry. La potion en main, il se fit un chemin jusqu'à Harry et la lui fit boire difficilement, car les tremblements étaient trop importants. La potion mit trois minutes avant d'agir. Les convulsions s'estompèrent lentement avant de disparaître complètement. La respiration d'Harry qui avait été bruyante et saccadée, redevint normale. Cependant, Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Voldemort avec inquiétude.

_ Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, dit l'infirmière après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts d'analyses sur Harry. Pourtant, tout semble normal.

_ Peut-être que la potion n'a pas fonctionné, dit Ohtar d'une petite voix.

_ Non jeune homme, elle a parfaitement fonctionné, le contredit l'infirmière.

_ Alors, où est le problème ? demanda Voldemort à l'adresse de Severus.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint de l'elfe. Snape était complètement figé. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

_ Tu dois faire le changement, retentit une voix sur leur droite.

Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction. Devant eux était apparu un homme de grande taille, au visage très blanc avec une longue barbe noire, des yeux verts, teintés de jaune et un peu plissés. Il était complètement chauve et portait une longue robe sorcier de couleur verte et argent.

_ Que fais-tu là ? demanda Voldemort. N'es-tu pas censé être mort ?

_ Je suis venu t'aider à maintenir cet elfe en vie, dit l'apparition.

_ Cela ne me dit pas comment tu peux te trouver ici alors que tu es supposé être mort depuis des siècles, dit Voldemort.

_ Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi interrogateur quand je te suis apparu dans l'esprit de ton jumeau. Lui rétorqua l'apparition.

_ Parce que, je croyais que tu étais une création issue de sa magie qui a été placée là dans le but de protéger notre lien, et m'indiquer comment le sauver, lui dit Voldemort.

_ Penses-tu que c'est le moment de débattre de ça ? demanda l'apparition. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à ce jeune elfe. Le philtre a fait bien plus de dégâts que prévu. Tu dois faire l'échange maintenant ou tu vas le perdre pour de bon.

En entendant cette mise en garde, Voldemort eut peur. Il eut très peur même. Il s'avança au chevet d'Harry. Il se pencha sur lui et lui enleva sa robe pour laisser sa poitrine à découvert. Ensuite, il se saisit de sa baguette et traça plusieurs formes géométriques très complexes au-dessus de son buste en marmonnant un charme. Ceci fait, il fit apparaître une dague en bronze dans sa main droite. Il enchanta l'arme qui prit une couleur verte. La même couleur que celui du sortilège de mort. Après quoi, il leva la dague au-dessus de sa tête avant de porter un grand coup sec et rapide au cœur d'Harry. La lame pénétra la chair comme dans du beurre.

Poppy hurla devant le geste. Ohtar se saisit de son épée et fit un pas vers le mage, mais son père le retint. Snape, quant à lui, était complètement amorphe. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de son enfant. Il était si rouge, si abondant, qu'on aurait dit de l'eau qui s'échappait d'un robinet. Le professeur de potion savait depuis le départ que Voldemort allait devoir prendre la vie de son fils, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à assister à la mise à mort de son fils. Voir cette lame enfoncée dans la poitrine de son fils et son sang se répandre sur son corps fut de trop pour Snape. Cet acte brisa quelque chose en lui, et la boîte dans laquelle il enfermait toutes ses émotions se fracassa en un millier de morceaux, avant que son contenu ne l'engloutisse.

La pression fut si forte que Snape perdit connaissance. Et alors qu'il s'évanouissait, deux phrases persistantes l'accompagnèrent, même dans son inconscience : il a laissé son fils se faire tuer sans lever le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide ! Comment allait-il pouvoir justifier cela auprès de sa douce Promesse quand il irait la rejoindre ? Le père de Snape eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla l'étendre sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, loin des états d'âme de Snape, Voldemort attendit que la vie quitte Harry avant de se saisir de son cœur au creux de ses mains. Il lança un sortilège complexe sur celui-ci avant de le sortir du corps de l'elfe. Il le posa ensuite près de la tête d'Harry avant de retirer la dague qui était toujours fichée dans le corps de ce dernier. Il plaça après cela ses deux mains sur la blessure du jeune elfe et jeta un autre charme sur la blessure. Ses mains brillèrent brièvement. Quand il les retira, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'entaille qu'il avait faite avec le couteau.

Par la suite, le mage se saisit de son propre cœur qu'il était allé chercher au moment où Harry se faisait attaquer, qui lui, au contraire de celui de l'elfe, battait lentement et le plaça sur le torse de Harry en chantonnant un énième sortilège. Quand son cœur entra en contact avec la peau d'Harry, il se fondit dans la chair de celui-ci. Cinq secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produisît. Voldemort commençait à se dire que le changement avait échoué, quand Harry prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant la bouche et les yeux. Le changement était une réussite. Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de s'en réjouir, Harry disparut.

_ Je suis désolé pour toi Tom, mais je dois te l'emprunter un petit moment. Ce jeune elfe est le seul espoir de survie de ce monde, et il doit être préparé pour affronter son destin.

Sur ces mots, l'apparition disparue à son tour.

_ NONNNNNNNNNN ! hurla le mage de colère.

_ Qui était-ce ? demanda Ohtar qui était aussi surpris que les autres par la disparition de son neveu.

_ Mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, répondit Voldemort avec haine avant de pousser un hurlement qui le fit perdre connaissance.

LDD

Au moment où Snape faisait boire l'antidote à Harry, Hermione, allongée sur son lit, poussa un horrible et effroyable hurlement qui fit sursauter ses camarades de dortoir. La jeune sorcière porta ses deux mains à son bas-ventre en se tordant dans tous les sens. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui déchirait l'intérieur du bas-ventre avec un couteau affûté. La douleur était atroce. Insupportable, même. Hermione aurait tout donné à cet instant pour la faire partir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, rien ne pouvait la sauver d'elle. Elle continua à hurler, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Les souffrances qu'elle ressentit furent telles qu'elle finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que ses camarades, qui avaient été figées par la frayeur, se mirent en mouvement et accoururent à son chevet. Mais à l'instant où l'une d'elles voulut toucher la jeune sorcière, un brouillard sombre enferma Hermione et la coupa du reste de sa maison. Quand le brouillard engloutit complètement la née-moldu, des bruits étranges et effrayants s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Affolées par ce phénomène étrange, les jeunes sorcières quittèrent leur dortoir en hurlant et se rendirent dans la salle commune de leur maison. Les cris des jeunes filles attirèrent d'autres élèves, dont les jumeaux Weasley et Ron. Les trois frères cherchèrent leur petite sœur pour lui demander ce qui se passait dans leur dortoir. Quand Ginny vit Fred, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Gin ? demanda Fred.

_ C'est Hermione, dit la jeune femme avec affolement.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Granger ? s'éleva la voix de Minerva qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La vieille sorcière était toujours à la recherche de Voldemort et ne savait pas que celui-ci se trouvait déjà à l'infirmerie avec les trois elfes et Poppy. En longeant un couloir du septième étage, Minerva avait été attirée par les cris des camarades de chambrée d'Hermione. Croyant à une attaque sur sa maison, l'Animagus chat, s'était précipitée à l'intérieur la baguette en main.

_ Alors Miss Weasley, qu'est-il arrivé à votre camarade ?

_ Depuis presque une heure, elle a commencé à ressentir de fortes douleurs au ventre que même la potion antidouleur n'est pas parvenue à apaiser.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir conduite à l'infirmerie ?

_ Elle a refusé.

_ Mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Son état s'est-il arrangé au moins ?

_ Non. En fait, il s'est empiré, dit Ginny en pleurant.

_ Comment cela, empiré ?

_ Il y a quelques minutes, elle a réveillé tout le dortoir en poussant des cris horribles. C'était affreux à entendre, dit la jeune sorcière en pleurant de plus belle.

_ Merlin, il faut l'emmener voir Poppy.

_ Quand ses cris se sont arrêtés après sa perte de conscience, une fumée noire l'a recouverte entièrement et des bruits effrayants se sont répandus dans le dortoir. On aurait dit que des bêtes sauvages étaient en train de la dévorer, ajouta Ginny en tremblant un peu.

_ Nous devons faire venir Madame Pomfresh immédiatement, dit Minerva en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes. Quand le feu fut de couleur verte, elle appela l'infirmière.

Trois minutes passèrent avant que cette dernière ne vienne répondre à son appel.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?

_ Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps pour répondre ? répondit Minerva au lieu de répondre.

_ Il vient de se passer des choses… l'infirmière ne finit pas sa phrase en remarquant la présence des élèves derrière la Directrice. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ?

_ J'ai besoin de vos services. Une élève est souffrante.

_ Qui ?

_ Miss Granger.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement et je ne l'ai pas encore vue, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit victime d'une malédiction.

_ Merlin, qui a bien pu faire une telle chose à une si gentille enfant ? Poussez-vous, j'arrive.

La directrice adjointe se décala et laissa passer l'infirmière.

_ Où est-elle ? demanda Poppy.

_ Dans son dortoir, lui indiqua Minerva.

Poppy se dépêcha de s'y rendre pendant que Minerva s'occupait de calmer les élèves avec l'aide des préfets, des jumeaux Weasley et de Ron.

_ Professeur, comment va Harry ? demanda Ron à Minerva quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Parfaitement bien, M. Weasley, lui répondit la vieille sorcière qui ne voulait pas effrayer son élève.

_ Merci, professeur, un instant, j'ai pensé qu'il était encore plongé dans les problèmes. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en créer, dans la mesure où je viens tout juste de laisser. Je suis un peu trop inquiet pour lui, voilà tout, ajouta Ron en rigolant bêtement. Sinon, pour Hermione, que croyez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ? demanda-t-il après.

Le jeune sorcier avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour la sécurité de son amie.

_ Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Weasley, mais croyez bien que vous serez le premier à être informé, quand j'en saurai plus sur son état.

_ Merci Professeur, remercia Ron avant de tourner les talons.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, il marmonna une étrange phrase.

_ Je me demande si elle n'a pas fait un truc stupide, comme s'en prendre à Harry à son insu.

Minerva le regarda partir en méditant sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi Granger s'attaquerait-elle à Potter ? N'étaient-ils pas présumés amis ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à ses interrogations et ne voulant pas demander plus de précision à Ron, elle laissa les préfets se charger du reste et monta au dortoir des filles.

_ Ah, Minerva, vous êtes là. J'aurais besoin de vos compétences.

_ En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Poppy ?

_ Voulez-vous bien lancer un charme de révélation magique sur ce nuage qui entoure Miss Granger ?

_ Bien entendu, mais pourquoi ?

_ Je voudrais m'assurer d'une chose, dit l'infirmière d'une voix inquiète, mais d'où pointait une note de colère.

_ Que se passe-t-il Poppy ?

_ Faites ce que je vous ai demandé et ensuite, je vous répondrai.

_ Bien.

Minerva lança le sortilège demandé.

Quand le sort entra en contact avec ce qui voilait Hermione, le brouillard qui la recouvrait prit une couleur violette intense.

_ Je le savais, dit Poppy en soupirant de tristesse.

_ Que _saviez-vous ?_

_ Miss Granger est en train de subir un retour de malédiction.

_ Pardon ! En êtes-vous certaine ?

_ J'avais encore un doute avant votre venue, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Elle est bien en train de subir un retour de malédiction.

_ De qui pensez-vous que cela puisse venir ? Je ne la pensais pas capable d'un tel acte, dit Minerva en se souvenant de la phrase de Ron. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit la coupable ? marmonna Minerva dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ Au vu des derniers événements, je pense que cela aurait un lien avec le fils de Severus, dit l'infirmière qui ne savait pas encore qu'Harry Potter était le fils de Snape. Mais je me demande pourquoi Miss Granger a fait ça et comment elle savait qu'il serait à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, seule Granger pourra nous le dire.

_ Si elle survit à ça, dit l'infirmière.

_ Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour lui venir en aide ?

_ Rien. Un retour de malédiction est impossible à soigner, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Cette jeune personne ne fait que recevoir ce qu'elle a engendré par sa bêtise et sa cupidité, dit un peu froidement l'infirmière.

Minerva hocha la tête de tristesse. Tous les sorciers savaient que s'ils lançaient un mauvais sort pour tromper ou profiter d'un autre sorcier, et que le sort venait à être levé, celui-ci retournait automatiquement à l'envoyeur. Dans la plupart des cas, les responsables mourraient dans d'affreuses souffrances. Mais dans les rares cas où les sorciers venaient à survivre, leur organisme se déformait de façon étrange et chaque utilisation de leur magie leur faisait éprouver d'effroyables douleurs. En général, les survivants renonçaient à l'usage de leur magie et quittaient le monde magique pour celui des moldus. Minerva se demanda ce qui serait le plus charitable pour la jeune sorcière : mourir ou bien survivre pour mener une vie de misère et de souffrances ?

LDD

Loin de tout cela, dans un endroit inconnu de tous, Harry essayait de préserver sa vie. En effet, un grand malade barbu tentait de lui faire la peau. Quand le jeune elfe avait repris conscience après plusieurs jours de sommeil, il était allongé dans une grande salle blanche et vide. L'elfe n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser de question ni sur où il se trouvait ni comment il s'y était rendu, qu'on l'avait assailli brusquement. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu avant la première charge avait été :

_ Si tu tiens à la vie, défends-toi, elfe !

Après cela, il avait été bombardé de sortilèges, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Sorts qu'il n'avait pu éviter qu'avec l'aide de sa superbe agilité d'elfe. Ce déferlement de charmes avait bien entendu réveillé la colère de Harry ainsi que le pouvoir qu'il détenait de l'élémentaire de l'air qui s'était lié à lui, mais étrangement, quand son pouvoir avait voulu sortir et tout ravager, quelque chose l'avait bloqué.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te permettre de perdre le contrôle aussi bêtement, lui avait dit le barbu en arrêtant ses assauts.

_ Comment ?

_ Le bracelet que tu as autour du poignet sert à brider tes pouvoirs.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry avait remarqué le fin bracelet en ficelle qu'il avait au poignet.

_ Pourquoi ? avait demandé l'elfe avec colère.

_ Tu as besoin d'apprendre à dompter tes pouvoirs, jeune elfe. Tu es un être puissant, certes. Très puissant même, mais tu n'as pas la maîtrise de cette puissance. Et il te faut rapidement et impérativement t'en rendre maître, car tu vas en avoir besoin si tu veux sauver ce monde et tous ceux que tu aimes.

_ De qui ?

_ Du Chaos.

_ Où sont Voldemort et mon père ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter d'eux. Ils ne sont pas importants.

_ Ils le sont pour moi.

_ Alors, hâte-toi de maîtriser tes pouvoirs, si tu ne veux pas les perdre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ En ce moment même, deux grandes guerres sont en marche.

_ Deux guerres ? Où ça ? Elles opposent qui et qui ?

_ Ici même, en Angleterre. La première opposera les moldus aux Sorciers.

_ Et la seconde ?

_ Les elfes noirs aux trois autres races d'elfes. Et d'après mes dernières informations, les sorciers ainsi que les elfes de la surface ne seront pas en mesure de gagner ces guerres.

_ Je suis là depuis quand ? avait ensuite demandé Harry avec lassitude.

Le jeune elfe avait tellement l'habitude de se trouver dans des situations invraisemblables qu'il ne mit pas en doute les propos du chauve.

_ Comme ton corps n'a pas supporté le voyage, j'ai été dans l'obligation de t'en dormir pendant un mois pour que tu puisses récupérer.

_ Un mois ! Où suis-je ?

_ Tu es dans ce qu'on appelle un espace-temps confiné.

_ C'est quoi ça au juste ?

_ C'est un lieu créé magiquement par des sorciers de grands pouvoirs, où le temps passe soit plus vite, soit plus lentement qu'il ne devrait. Les grands sorciers d'avant les utilisaient pour acquérir plus de puissance et de maîtrise sur leur magie. Dans un de ces lieux, un mois à l'extérieur équivaut à un an à l'intérieur ou inversement, selon les besoins recherchés par l'utilisateur.

_ Combien de temps dois-je rester ici ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. On partira d'ici uniquement quand tu sauras te battre et contrôler tes pouvoirs à la perfection.

_ Par où allons-nous commencer ? demanda Harry en se disant que plus vite il s'y mettrait, plus vite il retrouverait les deux hommes de sa vie.

Merde, il n'avait pas pu dire un truc pareil, hein ! se lamenta le jeune elfe en imaginant ce que ferait Voldemort en entendant cette pensée.

_ Pour commencer, le sortit le barbu de ses lamentations intérieures, tu dois parvenir à faire appel à la mémoire de tes ancêtres pour apprivoiser les capacités magiques et les différentes formes de combat de ta race. Ensuite, nous nous pencherons sur ton empathie et ta magie venant de ton élémentaire, dit le barbu avant de repartir à l'attaque.

LDD

Fred et George longèrent le mur en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir par la troupe de Moldus armée jusqu'au cou qui gardait l'entrée de la bâtisse. Ils devaient absolument réussir à franchir le barrage que représentait la troupe s'ils voulaient réussir leur mission. Depuis que les Moldus avaient déclaré la guerre aux sorciers en s'attaquant au Chemin de Travers il y a de cela six mois, de nombreux sorciers, mais aussi des moldus, avaient perdu la vie lors de sanglants affrontements. Dans les premiers temps, le ministère avait vaillamment résisté tout en protégeant la population, mais quand Fudge s'était rendu au Premier ministre Moldu sans en avertir qui que ce soit et lui a révélé l'emplacement du ministère afin de sauver sa vie, ce fut la débâcle.

Et malgré tous les efforts de Rufus pour maintenir l'ordre, il n'avait pas pu empêcher certains Aurors de quitter leur poste afin de se rendre auprès de leur famille pour les mettre à l'abri. La stupidité de Fudge avait fragilisé les défenses sorcières et les moldus en avaient profité pour frapper un grand coup. C'est ainsi que le bâtiment qui hébergeait le ministère de la magie et tous les départements qui l'avaient composé fut détruit. L'ironie du sort fut que la capitulation et la trahison du sorcier, loin de le sauver, lui furent fatal. En fait, celui-ci fut exécuté par un peloton de soldats durant une émission télévisée Moldue qui passait en direct. La mort du ministre de la magie avait fait perdre espoir aux sorciers et fait voler en éclat le petit groupe d'Aurors qui se battait encore. Après cela, n'ayant plus personne pour leur tenir tête, les Moldus avaient traqué et trouvé les sorciers ainsi que tous les lieux importants du monde magique pour les détruire.

Inexplicablement, les sorts anti-moldus n'avaient plus aucun effet sur ces derniers, il était de ce fait devenu de plus en plus difficile pour les sorciers de se cacher d'eux. Le seul endroit où les sortilèges repousse-Moldus marchaient encore était Poudlard. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais les sorciers ne s'en plaignaient pas. L'école était donc devenue un refuge pour les survivants qui s'étaient tous dirigés vers elle quand l'information fit le tour du monde magique. Au début de la guerre, beaucoup s'étaient demandé où se trouvait le grand Albus Dumbledore et pourquoi il ne leur venait pas en aide. Ensuite, ils s'étaient interrogés sur la nouvelle disparition inexpliquée d'Harry Potter, leur sauveur. Mais aucune réponse n'avait pu leur être fournie sur l'un ou bien sur l'autre.

Ce ne fut que trois semaines après la débâcle du ministère qu'une résistance avait vu le jour. Un homme qui prétendait être Lord Voldemort, mais dont personne ne croyait qu'il le soit vraiment, prit les choses en main et organisa les sorciers, aussi bien les mères de famille que les élèves les plus âgés de l'école, en soldats. Il mit en place des entraînements pour préparer ces derniers aux affrontements, et il élabora des missions de sauvetage pour délivrer les sorciers que les Moldus avaient faits prisonniers lors de leurs raids dans les villages et les habitations sorcières. Très rapidement, l'espoir avait commencé à revenir aux sorciers. Mais malgré cette nouvelle espérance, les sorciers étaient en sous-nombre et les armes Moldues, bien trop destructrices.

Après plusieurs semaines de combats, Voldemort avait compris que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de victoire, ils devaient trouver comment neutraliser les armes de leurs ennemis. Découvrir pourquoi les charmes anti-moldus ne fonctionnaient plus et par quel prodige ces derniers parvenaient à détruire leurs boucliers magiques aussi aisément. Et c'était dans cette perspective que les jumeaux Weasley avaient été envoyés en mission par le mage gris à cet endroit. Si leurs informations étaient exactes, le secret de l'immunité des soldats Moldus face aux charmes de dissimulation et de repousse Moldus se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Pour cette mission, Voldemort avait au départ, voulu envoyer ses Mangemorts, mais les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient fait changer d'avis en le convainquant qu'ils seraient bien plus efficaces que ces derniers.

Voilà pourquoi Fred et George tentaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet édifice sans se faire voir. Et même s'ils utilisaient des sorts d'invisibilité et de silence sur eux, ils avaient peur de se faire prendre, car, maintenant, rien n'était certain avec les Moldus. Le lieu dans lequel les jumeaux essayaient de se faufiler si discrètement était l'Académie royale militaire de Sandhurst, une école de formation pour élèves-officiers de la British Army, qui avait la réputation d'accueillir en son sein des élèves de pays étrangers liés par des accords de coopération avec le Royaume-Uni. D'après deux espions moldus pro-sorciers qui s'étaient joints à eux dans les premières semaines du début du conflit, une personne haut placée et qui détiendrait le secret de l'immunité des Moldus à leurs sortilèges se trouverait dans l'école le soir même.

Normalement, l'information devait être bonne au vu des personnes qui l'avaient fait passer. Et en plus, Voldemort s'était assuré de leur loyauté à l'aide de la magie. Donc il n'y avait aucune raison de douter du renseignement. Les deux frères s'introduisirent ainsi, furtivement, dans l'école et cherchèrent, puis trouvèrent le bâtiment administratif. Après s'être assurés de ne pas être vus ni suivis, ils ouvrirent la porte à l'aide d'un Alohomora. Ils se dépêchèrent de franchir la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux. Ensuite, ils longèrent un long couloir dans la pénombre qui les mena devant trois portes. Ne sachant laquelle était la bonne, chacun se dirigea vers une des deux portes les plus proches et ensemble, ils les ouvrirent en silence.

Les deux pièces étaient vides. Ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte et ils la poussèrent lentement. Ce fut la bonne. La porte s'ouvrait sur un grand bureau aux murs blanc et gris, avec plusieurs photos représentant des classes militaires accrochées un peu partout, ainsi que des armes qui tenaient lieu de décoration. Derrière un grand bureau en bois noir, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et à l'air sévère, s'entretenait avec un homme dont les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas voir le visage. D'après la photo que leur avaient fournie les espions, ce n'était pas l'homme chauve leur cible. Celui qu'ils devaient enlever et ramener à Voldemort était bien plus jeune que lui. Ce devait donc être celui qui leur tournait le dos.

Afin de vérifier si le Moldu était bien celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Fred lança un Stupefix dans la pièce. Quand ce fut fait, lui et son frère entrèrent dans le bureau. Après vérification, l'homme se révéla être le bon. Contents d'eux, ils assommèrent le chauve et le rendirent invisible aux yeux des autres. Après quoi, ils levèrent les sorts qu'ils avaient placés sur eux et se rendirent près de leur cible.

_ Je trouve que ça a été un peu trop facile, Forge, dit George à son jumeau en sortant le Portoloin que Voldemort lui avait confié avant leur départ.

_ Moi de même Gred. Ne perdons pas de temps et partons d'ici, dit Fred en se saisissant de l'une des mains du moldu.

_ Tu as raison, dépêchons-nous de part…

Avant que George ne finisse sa phrase, la porte fut presque arrachée de ses gonds, alors qu'un groupe de soldats armés jusqu'au cou pénétrait dans la pièce.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, nous sommes faits comme des rats, dit Fred.

LDD

Severus Snape vivait au milieu d'un brouillard sombre depuis l'enlèvement de son fils. L'elfe n'arrêtait pas de se repasser, encore et encore, le moment où Salazar Serpentard avait pris son enfant avec lui avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Cet événement avait démontré à Snape à quel point il était un père incompétent et indigne. Il ne méritait pas ce titre, selon lui. Il n'était même pas capable d'assurer la sécurité de son unique enfant, alors pourquoi aurait-il le droit de le porter !? À n'en pas douter, sa tendre Promesse devait certainement le maudire de là où elle se trouvait et elle n'avait pas tort de le faire. Il était un incapable et il ne méritait que cela !

À la minute où Harry avait disparu de son lit, le lien qui l'unissait à lui, et qui lui permettait de le localiser, avait été complètement gelé. Snape pouvait encore le sentir, donc il savait que Harry n'était pas mort, mais il lui était impossible de savoir où il se trouvait. Et depuis presque six mois, Snape avait l'horrible impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, quand il ne savait pas où était son fils ni s'il était toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Et malgré le lien filial qui lui disait que celui-ci était toujours parmi les vivants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'image le cadavre du jeune elfe étendu quelque part, seul. Cette image était tellement affreuse qu'il préférait tout oublier, perdre la mémoire, que d'y penser une seconde de plus. Ne plus rien sentir, voilà ce que souhaitait l'elfe ardemment. Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit après le départ de Salazar et d'Harry.

Le choc qu'il avait ressenti quand leur lien avait été gelé lui avait presque fait perdre la raison. Sans l'intervention salutaire de sa magie, le maître des potions serait certainement devenu dément. Quand sa magie l'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel, Snape était sur le point de se faire submerger par ses émotions négatives. Le coma imposé par sa magie avait permis au maître des potions de reformer la boîte qui avait contenu tous les sentiments trop éprouvants pour Snape et auxquels il ne pouvait faire face sans risque. Il se devait de rester fort, il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur son pauvre petit sort. Son fils était bien plus important que lui.

Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de remettre toutes ses émotions dans la boîte afin de pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau et plus efficacement sur la recherche de son fils, Sariour l'avait sorti de force de son sommeil magique. Résultat, le maître des potions avait été dans l'obligation de ranger dans la boîte tous ses sentiments, pêle-mêle sans pouvoir y faire le tri pour ne pas perdre la raison. Ce rangement chaotique avait eu pour conséquence de rendre l'elfe froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de se remémorer

quelques émotions liées à Harry ou à d'autres, ce qui l'obligeait à faire des efforts pour sortir partiellement de son état d'indifférence. C'était ce qui s'était passé quand il avait accompagné Sariour, Ohtar et son père pour rendre visite aux Anciens. Dans son inconscience, Snape avait pensé que ces derniers auraient des nouvelles d'Harry, étant donné qu'ils voulaient absolument le rencontrer.

Mais à l'instant où les Anciens lui avaient demandé où se trouvait Harry, la flamme qui l'avait animée jusque-là s'était éteinte. Snape était alors replongé dans son détachement au monde extérieur. Durant la période où il avait été enfermé avec Sariour sous les ordres des anciens, Severus avait commencé à redevenir lui-même au contact de l'elfe noir. En effet, celui-ci avait tout fait pour le sortir de sa condition de glaçon. Sariour avait usé de tout pour y parvenir, en passant de la gentillesse aux insultes. Il l'avait tellement asticoté que Snape était sorti de ses gonds et avait tenté de le tuer à mains nues, dans la mesure où leur prison les avait privés de leur magie. Sariour avait été tellement content d'avoir une réaction du professeur de potion qu'il n'avait presque pas opposé de résistance.

Heureusement pour l'elfe noir, ce fut ce jour-là qu'Ohtar et son père étaient enfin parvenus à éclaircir les choses avec les Anciens sur le cas d'Harry. Des gardes étaient donc venus séparer les deux elfes et avaient libéré Snape. Ensuite, lentement, Severus avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il s'était alors lancé dans la recherche de son fils, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver un seul indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver. Se retrouvant dans une impasse, il était retourné à Poudlard où il avait appris qu'une guerre entre les Moldus et les Sorciers était en cours. L'elfe n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de voir Voldemort à la tête de la résistance Sorcière après la débâcle du ministère. Cependant, il avait été pris de colère quand il avait compris que le mage n'avait rien fait pour tenter de retrouver son fils à son réveil.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de le chercher, avait dit le mage d'une voix sans timbre.

_ Donc, maintenant que vous avez pu augmenter votre magie et que vous êtes assuré de rester en vie, mon fils n'a plus aucune importance pour vous ? avait craché Snape sous le coup de la colère.

_ Ne dis pas de sottise Severus ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il représente pour moi.

_ Alors, pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour le retrouver ?

_ Parce que je sais qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il va finir par me revenir.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

_ Tout bonnement parce que je crois savoir pourquoi Salazar nous l'a pris.

_ Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

_ Je pense qu'il l'a emmené avec lui afin de le préparer à prendre part à cette guerre et celle qui se déroule chez les elfes. Je crois…non, je suis persuadé que quand il parviendra à dompter sa magie, il nous reviendra, dit Voldemort avec conviction. Et en attendant son retour, je vais tout faire pour garder le monde magique intact afin qu'il puisse trouver un foyer à ce moment-là.

Snape avait regardé le mage d'une drôle de façon. Était-ce vraiment Voldemort qui venait de parler ? s'était-il demandé avec surprise. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme et aussi raisonnable qu'à cet instant. Logiquement, _entre eux deux_ , cela aurait dû être au mage de s'emporter et à lui de le raisonner. Et ce fut peut-être le calme et la certitude qui s'étaient dégagés de Voldemort à cet instant-là qui avaient apaisé la colère de Snape et convaincu l'elfe de mettre fin à ses recherches et attendre sagement le retour de son fils. La présence du lien filial qui le rattachait à Harry, même s'il était gelé, l'y avait beaucoup aidé.

À la fin de cette discussion, Snape s'était rangé auprès de Voldemort et l'avait aidé dans sa lutte contre les soldats moldus. Voldemort lui avait donné pour mission de découvrir une arme capable de neutraliser celles des moldus ainsi que de trouver un moyen de refaire fonctionner les sorts anti-moldus. Malgré l'énormité des tâches données, Snape s'y était jeté sans hésitation. Ce fut ainsi que les mois avaient passé. Quand Voldemort avait reçu l'information sur la présence d'un Moldu détenant des renseignements sur ce qui empêchait les charmes anti-moldus de marcher correctement, Snape était déjà sur une piste que Sariour lui avait fait parvenir.

En effet, après leur libération, l'elfe noir avait décidé de rester auprès des anciens afin de tenter de les convaincre de s'unir avec son roi pour combattre les clans renégats qui formataient une rébellion contre son suzerain. Mais après plusieurs semaines de négociations infructueuses, il avait baissé les bras et était retourné auprès des siens. À son retour il avait été confronté à plusieurs évènements et révélations, dont celle concernant la guerre entre les Moldus et les sorciers. Il avait appris cette dernière était l'œuvre du frère de son roi, l'elfe à la tête de la rébellion des clans souterrains. Avec cette information en main, Snape n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien. Les elfes noirs devaient certainement être à l'origine du mauvais fonctionnement des sortilèges, de la révélation des emplacements occupés par les sorciers et aussi de la levée des boucliers qui protégeaient les habitations sorciers. Cependant, Snape n'avait pas eu le temps d'en informer Voldemort avant qu'il n'envoie les jumeaux en mission.

LDD

Hermione était rongée par la rancune, alors qu'elle montait avec difficulté les marches menant au bureau du Major General Paul Nanson, le directeur de l'Académie royale militaire de Sandhurst. Pourquoi tant de haine, vous demandez-vous ? Alors, pour comprendre cela, il faut revenir quelques mois en arrière. Tout commença avec la guérison d'Harry, mais cela, peu de personnes le savaient. Après que l'infirmière ait confirmé que ce dont souffrait Hermione était un retour de malédiction, la jeune sorcière était restée, durant deux jours, à l'intérieur du brouillard étrange qui la recouvrait.

Et pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas cessé de pousser des hurlements épouvantables à intervalle régulier, alors que des grognements effrayants les accompagnaient. La directrice adjointe avait été dans l'obligation d'évacuer la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme afin de préserver ses camarades de chambrée qui ne supportaient plus ses cris. Au matin du troisième jour, le nuage s'était dissipé ainsi que les hurlements. Poppy, qui était de garde ce matin-là auprès de la jeune fille, était arrivée de justesse à retenir le cri d'épouvante qui avait voulu s'échapper de sa gorge quand elle s'était aperçue de la nouvelle apparence d'Hermione.

En effet, de la belle jeune femme qu'elle avait été, il ne restait plus rien. Hermione avait perdu la moitié de sa chevelure et le restait était devenu d'un blanc cendré. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un jaune maladif, presque animal. Sa peau s'était ridée alors que des furoncles purulents la parsemaient d'un bout à l'autre et était couverte de poils. Ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées et il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Et celles qui restaient étaient pointues comme si elles avaient été limées. Une langue violette et fendue en deux dépassée de ses lèvres. Ses oreilles avaient pris l'apparence de celles des chauves-souris. Deux trous fins d'un centimètre avaient remplacé son nez et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. Elle était d'une extrême maigreur et ses ongles avaient été remplacés par de longues griffes tranchantes. Ses doigts étaient aussi maigres que ceux d'un squelette tout comme le reste de son corps. Et celui-ci s'était vouté alors qu'une petite bosse avait poussé sur son dos. Il était difficile de croire que la créature qui était allongée sur le lit était encore de ce monde, tant elle était osseuse. De son nombril à la naissance de ses cuisses, trois cicatrices en forme de griffes se dessinaient. Pour finir, son pied droit avait une étrange difformité au niveau de ses orteils. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop épais par rapport au reste de son corps.

Hermione avait mis deux autres jours avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps lui avait semblé lourd et courbatu. Quand elle avait essayé de s'asseoir, elle s'en était trouvée incapable. Elle n'était pas parvenue à sentir ses pieds. La panique l'avait gagnée et elle s'était mise à pousser des cris d'affolement. Minerva, qui était passé prendre de ses nouvelles, s'était approchée de la jeune sorcière et avait tenté de la calmer. Mais l'agitation de Hermione avait été trop forte, Minerva n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui lancer un sortilège d'apaisement. Cependant, le charme n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré et avait agi sur la née-moldue comme un Doloris, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Minerva avait alors demandé le concours de Poppy et à deux, elles étaient parvenues, avec difficulté, à faire avaler une potion antidouleur et d'apaisement à la jeune femme. Mais comme avec le charme, il y avait eu des effets étranges après qu'elle ait avalé la potion. Hermione avait été prise de convulsions incontrôlables avant de se mettre à vomir une matière inconnue, visqueuse et sombre. Ne sachant que faire pour venir en aide à l'élève et ne voulant pas empirer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, les deux sorcières avaient simplement dû attendre que cela passe. Deux heures avaient été nécessaires pour qu'Hermione se calme.

_ Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? avait demandé Hermione d'une petite voix craintive et fatiguée une dizaine de minutes après ça.

_ Mademoiselle Granger, avait pris la parole Poppy à la place de Minerva, avez-vous fait prendre une potion à Monsieur Potter ?

Minerva l'avait mise au courant pour Snape et Harry.

_ Euh…je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, avait répondu Hermione avec aplomb.

_ Mademoiselle Granger, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu avec vous, alors répondez-moi honnêtement, l'avait avertie Poppy sur un ton sévère.

_ Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis que le professeur Snape l'a emporté avec lui en m'interdisant de le voir, avait déclaré Hermione d'une voix ferme.

_ Donc, vous prétendez ne pas être celle qui s'est introduite à l'infirmerie alors que Monsieur Potter y était présent et ne pas lui avoir fait avaler un philtre d'amour ? avait encore demandé Poppy.

_ Oui.

_ Êtes-vous prête à en faire un serment magique ? avait demandé Minerva.

_ Que ? Mais c'est interdit par le ministère ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça et je m'y refuse ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je risquerais ma magie pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite !

_ Savez-vous ce qui arrive aux sorciers qui utilisent des potions sombres ou qui lancent des malédictions sur d'autres sorciers à des fins maléfiques quand les potions sont mises en échec ou que les malédictions sont levées avant qu'elles n'aient fait effet ?

_ Non.

_ Eh bien, laissez-moi vous éclairer là-dessus, lui avait dit Minerva en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand une malédiction est annulée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'agir et qu'une potion est neutralisée, il se produit ce que nous appelons un retour de malédiction.

_ Un retour de malédiction ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Comme son nom l'indique, la malédiction est retournée au lanceur. Et savez-vous ce qui se produit dans ces cas-là ?

_ Non, avait dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_ Dans ces cas-là, il se passe deux choses, soit le responsable meurt dans d'affreuses souffrances, ce qui est entre nous est salutaire pour le malheureux ; soit le sorcier y survit ; mais cela n'est pas sans quelques conséquences.

_ Quelles conséquences ? avait demandé Hermione d'une voix où la peur transparaissait clairement.

_ Dans les rares cas où le sorcier vient à survivre, son organisme se déforme et à chaque fois qu'il a recours à sa magie, d'effroyables lancements lui parcourent tout le corps.

_ Merlin ! avait soufflé Hermione épouvantée. Il y a-t-il un remède ?

_ Non.

_ Qu'advient-il des survivants s'ils ne peuvent plus utiliser leur magie compte tenu de la douleur éprouvée ?

_ En général, ils renoncent à y recourir après quelques semaines et quittent le monde magique pour celui des moldus.

_ C'est horrible !

_ Non, Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, avait dit Poppy avec froideur. Quand une personne est assez malveillante pour vouloir faire du mal ou imposer ses désirs malsains à une autre personne sans état d'âme, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

_ Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ? avait ensuite demandé Hermione même si elle avait déjà une idée des raisons.

Ils n'avaient pas pu neutraliser les effets du philtre quand même ! Le livre disait qu'il n'existait _aucun remède_ à celui-ci. Elle devait certainement se faire des idées, s'était rassurée Hermione.

_ Vous n'allez donc pas reconnaître vos méfaits et vous allez persister à prétendre n'avoir rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade ?! avait explosé Poppy. Dans ce cas, peut-être que cela vous aidera à vous rafraîchir la mémoire et à vous repentir de vos mauvaises actions, avait craché l'infirmière en matérialisant un miroir devant Hermione. Quand je pense que Monsieur Potter vous prenait pour une amie, j'ai envie de vomir, avait-elle ajouté d'une voix remplie de dégoût.

À la seconde où Hermione avait perçu son reflet dans le miroir, quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. La jeune femme avait perdu l'esprit et le choc l'avait fait s'évanouir. Elle avait repris sa véritable apparence, mais celle-ci était devenue encore plus hideuse qu'avant. En revenant à elle, la raison l'avait désertée. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La première chose qu'elle avait faite à son réveil avait été de se saisir de sa baguette pour lancer un charme afin de faire venir à elle la potion qui lui permettait de garder le glamour qui cachait son apparence informe, mais le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné et la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée l'avait presque replongée dans l'inconscience. Ne pouvant faire de la magie sans en souffrir, elle était descendue du lit pour aller prendre la potion dans son sac et l'avait bu. Néanmoins, à son grand désespoir, non seulement cette dernière n'avait pas fonctionné, mais elle avait aussi été prise de vomissement. Anéantie, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en se regardant dans le miroir que Poppy avait laissé en partant.

Ron était passé lui rendre visite une semaine après son réveil. Le jeune sorcier avait été horrifié par ce qui était advenu de son amie, mais encore plus par le geste qui l'avait conduite à son état. Pourtant, le jeune Weasley n'en avait rien dit et avait tout fait pour remonter le moral à son amie. En remerciement pour ses efforts, Hermione l'avait copieusement insulté et demandé de ne plus jamais se présenter devant elle. Quand les élèves avaient fini par comprendre la cause du mal dont souffrait la jeune femme, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle. Et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves s'introduire dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour lui jeter des maléfices, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'état mental de la jeune sorcière. Ce fut à cette période que la guerre contre les Moldus avait débuté.

Hermione avait subi le harcèlement de ses camarades pendant trois semaines avant de craquer et de se décider à quitter l'école. Une nuit sans lune, elle avait fait ses bagages et s'en était allée sans un regard en arrière. Ne sachant où aller, car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se présenter devant ses parents telle qu'elle était devenue, elle s'était mise à errer dans les rues de Londres en se cachant des autres. Durant son errance, Hermione avait fini par se convaincre que ce qui lui était arrivé était entièrement de la faute des sorciers et non dû à ses actions. Elle s'était de ce fait mise à haïr ces derniers de tout son cœur.

Ce fut cette haine qui l'avait poussée à se joindre aux Moldus. Pour ce faire, elle s'était fait délibérément arrêter par une troupe de soldats en poste devant un commissariat de police en avouant être une sorcière. Lorsque les soldats l'avaient menottée après lui avoir retiré sa baguette, elle leur avait dit avoir une proposition à faire à leur dirigeant. Et trois jours après son arrestation, un homme en uniforme était venu lui rendre visite. Hermione avait passé un accord avec lui après une heure de discussion. L'accord stipulait qu'en échange de renseignements sur le monde magique et des faits et gestes des sorciers, elle aurait la vie sauve et une position avantageuse dans le monde moldu.

Le marché fut conclu et Hermione avait indiqué aux militaires tous les lieux de rassemblement des sorciers. Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qui avait levé les charmes anti-moldus et les boucliers de protection qui entouraient ces lieux, mais bien des elfes noirs infiltrés parmi les moldus. En échange de tout cela, Hermione avait eu droit à une belle maison dans les quartiers chics de Londres et tout l'argent dont elle pouvait rêver. Quand le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, s'était livré en échange de renseignements contre sa vie, les Moldus savaient déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers. Voilà pourquoi il fut tué sans aucune hésitation. De plus, sa mort avait permis de miner le moral de leurs ennemis.

La conquête des Moldus sur les sorciers était bien entamée quand une résistance d'une efficacité incroyable s'était organisée. À partir de là, leur avancée avait été considérablement ralentie. Durant les mois qui avaient suivi la formation de cette résistance, un nombre incommensurable de moldus avaient trouvé la mort. Les militaires s'étaient alors tournés vers Hermione et lui avait ordonné de retourner dans le monde sorcier et de les espionner. Hermione s'était fait un plaisir d'exécuter l'ordre. Elle était alors retournée à Poudlard où elle avait demandé asile après avoir raconté une histoire quelconque. La guerre qui ravageait le pays avait fait qu'on l'avait acceptée sans trop de difficultés.

Personne ne s'était méfié d'elle et elle avait facilement pu réintégrer l'école. Heureusement pour Hermione, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur elle, Voldemort n'en avait rien su. D'abord, parce qu'il était endormi quand l'école avait découvert ce qu'elle avait fait. Ensuite, quand il était enfin sorti de son long sommeil, seules la guerre et la santé d'Harry avaient occupé son esprit. De plus, il n'avait jamais été en présence de la jeune femme après son retour. De ce fait, il ne savait toujours pas que c'était elle qui avait empoisonné son petit elfe.

Hermione s'était ensuite rapprochée de Ron et s'était excusée de son comportement en pleurant et en lui faisant croire que c'était l'amour qui l'avait aveuglée et incitée à commettre son terrible geste. Ce rapprochement lui avait permis de tranquillement s'informer des actions de Voldemort par l'entremise de Ron, Fred et George qui avaient une bonne position au sein de la résistance. Et c'est de cette façon qu'elle avait su pour les espions moldus qui travaillaient pour Voldemort. En se servant de ce renseignement, elle avait aidé à organiser le piège dans lequel les jumeaux Weasley venaient de tomber.

Hermione finit de grimper les escaliers en maudissant les sorciers pour l'avoir rendue ainsi. Son pied droit lui faisait affreusement mal. C'est en rouspétant qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce où les soldats venaient d'encercler Fred et George. À la seconde où leurs yeux se posèrent sur elle, la surprise et l'incompréhension se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

_ Hermione, que fais-tu ici ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

_ Je suis venue assister à votre trépas, cela va de soi.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et** **Darboria**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Il passa par-dessus des tas de morts et de mourants sans jamais s'arrêter. La tête haute, le regard fixé droit devant lui, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les plaintes des mourants et pour éviter que son regard ne s'attarde sur les corps brûlés vifs, les égorgés, les pendus, les éventrés et les cervelles répandues sur la terre à côté des bras et des jambes coupés qui parsemaient le sol, les arbres et les restes des murs des habitations. Au début, il avait tenté de leur venir en aide, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les sortilèges de guérison ne faisaient qu'accélérer leur mort tout en leur faisant éprouver d'atroces souffrances. Il en avait conclu que les armes qui avaient été utilisées sur les siens empêchaient de sauver ceux touchés par elles. Même une égratignure suffisait à entraîner la mort.

Tout en traversant les ruines jonchées de cadavres de ce qui avait été, il y avait seulement quelques jours, son foyer, il tentait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il tentait d'oublier que la belle Citadelle des elfes Sindars n'était plus. Que son peuple avait presque été entièrement massacré par une horde d'elfes noirs sanguinaires. Le cœur lourd, il ne put résister de poser ses yeux sur une elfe criblée de flèches magiques qui tenait dans son giron le corps sans vie d'un tout petit elfe. Une larme coula quand il s'aperçut que, malgré le nombre de flèches fichées dans son corps, l'elfe respirait encore. Alors qu'il la regardait avec insistance, le regard de la mourante capta le sien. Elle mima alors des mots qui lui déchirèrent le cœur : « Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Honteux, il ne put que détourner son regard et accélérer le mouvement. Il lui fallait sortir au plus vite de là ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre les gémissements des mourants. Ce fut en courant qu'il finit le reste de son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant les décombres de ce qui restait de la maison de ses parents. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'effondrement d'un des murs. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la maison. Sans beaucoup de conviction, il se mit à appeler ses parents. Peut-être étaient-ils parvenus à se mettre à l'abri avant l'attaque, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Les larmes recouvrant son visage, il fouilla la maison de fond en comble sans trouver une trace de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Mais alors qu'il allait se résigner à partir, un faible son attira son attention. Tous ses sens en éveil, il essaya de repérer l'endroit d'où le son provenait. Mais après une longue minute d'attente, il n'entendit plus rien. Déçu, il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand un faible « au secours ! » lui parvient de sa droite. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se rendit dans cette direction. Le son provenait d'en dessous d'un amas de meubles qui s'étaient effondrés. Rapidement, il dégagea l'endroit. Quand ce fut fait, il découvrit une elfe qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années en dessous. La joie lui vint au cœur en reconnaissant sa mère, mais celle-ci fut de très courte durée quand il aperçut le manche d'une épée dépasser du ventre de cette dernière.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, pleura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux auprès d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Oh… Ohtar… mon fils… tu… es en vie, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et en levant une main afin de lui caresser la joue. Et… et ton… frè… frère, il va… bien ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

_ Oui, il est en sécurité.

_ Comme je suis… heureuse… de… l'apprendre, souffla-t-elle, alors qu'une larme de soulagement glissait de son œil gauche.

_ Où est père ? demanda Ohtar en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante de sa mère.

_ Mort, dit-elle en pleurant. Il… a perdu la vie… en me protégeant.

_ Non !

La mère et le fils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne firent que pleurer. Puis vint le moment qu'Ohtar avait tant redouté en découvrant l'état de sa mère.

_ Fils… je dois… te demander… de faire quelque chose… d'affreusement difficile.

_ Non, je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Ohtar en comprenant où voulait en venir sa mère.

_ Tu dois… pourtant… le faire, mon chéri, lui dit-elle.

_ Non, non, non… je ne peux pas.

_ S'il… te plaît, pria-t-elle.

Ohtar, qui pouvait voir l'immense souffrance qu'éprouvait sa mère au fond de ses yeux, sentit sa résistance céder.

_ Tu peux le… faire. J'ai… confiance en toi, l'encouragea sa mère.

_ Si je le fais… tu risques de souffrir encore plus.

_ Mais, je vais finir… par mourir ? voulut savoir sa mère.

_ Oui.

_ Alors, fais-le.

Ohtar serra longuement sa mère dans ses bras. Ensuite, il la regarda pendant deux longues minutes. Après cela, il s'essuya les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa main sur le sommet de la tête de sa mère. Les yeux fermés, il lui lança le sort de la mort. Au moment où le charme franchit ses lèvres, sa mère poussa un hurlement qu'Ohtar n'oublierait jamais. Elle fut prise de tremblements violents. Son corps se tendit comme un arc, alors que ses vaisseaux sanguins explosaient. Son corps fut recouvert de sang tout comme Ohtar qui s'éloigna de sa mère en hurlant d'horreur et de chagrin.

Pour finir, un feu noir consuma le corps. Quand il s'éteignit, il ne restait plus rien de la génitrice de l'elfe. Celui-ci, le regard vide, replié sur lui dans un coin de la pièce, marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles en pleurant silencieusement. Ce fut ainsi que Sariour le retrouva.

LDD

Quelques jours après avoir quitté le campement des anciens quelque part à la surface.

Le combat dans lequel Sariour se jeta ne s'éternisa pas. Avec son appui, lui et les elfes de son clan vinrent à bout des deux autres clans. Dans la bataille, ils perdirent dix guerriers. Quand leur dernier ennemi toucha le sol, Sariour s'avança vers un guerrier et lui demanda des explications.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il y a plusieurs semaines, quelques heures avant le début de la cérémonie des hommages au dieu, nous avons été prévenus anonymement d'un complot visant à exterminer notre clan ainsi que le Roi. Notre Matrone et notre Seigneur ont eu le temps de faire évacuer le roi et le plus gros des nôtres pour les envoyés à notre retraite. Mais malheureusement pour eux, une vingtaine des nôtres se sont fait acheter et les ont éliminés.

_ Et mes frères et sœurs ? demanda Sariour en essayant de ne pas penser à la mort de ses parents.

_ Votre plus jeune sœur Kementari et l'héritier désigné de notre défunt Seigneur, Erchamion, sont parvenus à s'échapper. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à être évacués. Malheureusement, les autres ont tous été éliminés par les traîtres.

_ Que faites-vous à la surface ?

_ Notre retraite à était découverte et nos barrières brisées. Nous avons était dans l'obligation de trouver refuge à la surface, dans une grotte. Après avoir sécurisé les lieux, notre roi nous a envoyé en mission.

_ Quelle mission ?

_ Il nous a ordonné de partis à votre recherche, mon Seigneur, dit le guerrier.

_ Pour quelle raison vous a-t-il envoyé à ma recherche ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt assurer la sécurité du roi, ainsi que celle de l'actuel Seigneur et de la nouvelle Matrone ?

_ Sauf votre respect, Seigneur Sariour…

_ Je ne suis pas un Seigneur, mais un simple guerrier, le coupa Sariour.

_ Sauf votre respect, Seigneur Sariour, reprit le guerrier, je pense que le Seigneur Erchamion est loin d'être fait pour le poste. Et la Matrone Kementari est bien trop jeune pour diriger. Nous avons besoin de vous si nous ne voulons pas que le clan périsse. De plus, avec tous les Seigneurs passés du côté de l'ennemi, le roi a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer en cet instant. Une personne de confiance pour le conseiller et le soutenir. Et sans vouloir être irrespectueux, votre frère est loin de pouvoir tenir ce rôle. Il est bien trop couard pour mener qui que ce soit au combat et trop stupide pour donner de bons conseils, même à un enfant.

_ Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'adapter et la Matrone peut être secondée par lui.

_ Je ne pense pas que le temps (que nous n'avons pas) puisse y changer quelque chose. En ce moment même, le Seigneur Erchamion s'est retiré dans les profondeurs de la grotte qui nous hébergé avec une centaine de nos guerriers pour le protéger.

_ Et le roi, qui est auprès de lui ?

Sariour n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ait pu faire une chose pareille.

_ Personne. En vérité, le roi est actuellement alité.

_ Alité ! Pourquoi ?

_ Il a été blessé pendant notre fuite vers la surface.

_ Qui est responsable du clan dans ce cas ? demanda Sariour pour éviter de se faire des reproches.

Il aurait dû revenir bien plus tôt auprès de son roi. S'il n'avait pas perdu son temps avec les anciens, rien ne serait arrivé à ce dernier. Il s'en serait assuré.

_ Le maître d'armes Círyon. Vous devez prendre le commandement si nous voulons survivre à ce qui se prépare. Et il nous faut des alliés, finit le guerrier.

_ Je vois, dit Sariour pensivement. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais prendre le commandement jusqu'à ce que mon frère se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec ses nouvelles responsabilités pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa place. En premier lieu, nous devons nous trouver des soutiens comme tu l'as si bien dit. Sait-on qui nous a prévenus pour le complot ?

_ Non, seuls la Matrone et le Seigneur le savaient.

_ Bien, je te donne pour mission de le découvrir et de prendre contact avec l'informateur.

_ Bien Seigneur, dit le guerrier avec joie.

_ Je ne suis pas ton Seigneur, lui dit Sariour. Je ne fais qu'assurer la régence, pour mon frère.

_ Si vous le dites, dit le guerrier en souriant. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

_ Avec une dizaine de nos guerriers, je vais retourner au Colloque des trois peuples elfes de la surface pour tenter de les convaincre une nouvelle fois de s'allier à nous.

_ Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais je pense que c'est une démarche inutile. Les elfes de la surface nous haïssent. Ils ne voudront jamais se joindre à nous. De plus, si nous nous rendons à leur réunion, même si nous sommes de très bons combattants, nous risquons d'y perdre notre vie inutilement.

_ Je suis au courant de tout ça, mais nous devons tenter le coup. S'ils veulent avoir une chance de survie, ils vont devoir accepter notre aide.

_ Ils ne voudront jamais. Ils préféreront la mort à une alliance avec l'un de nous.

_ J'ai bon espoir qu'ils nous écoutent cette fois, la menace est bien plus grande maintenant que les clans sont remontés à la surface, dit Sariour.

_ Espérons que vous avez raison, lui dit le guerrier.

_ Moi aussi. Mais avant de nous rendre là bas, je vais aller chercher quelqu'un qui, j'espère, saura plaider notre cause auprès des siens.

_ Qui cela ?

_ Un elfe de la surface.

_ Et où allez-vous trouver un elfe de la surface suffisamment crédule pour faire confiance à un elfe noir ?

_ Dans une école sorcier, lui dit Sariour en souriant. Maintenant, pars accomplir la mission que je viens de te confier. Nous avons besoin de tous les alliés possibles. Il est bien dommage que les elfes Gris soient en esclavage, leur concours nous aurait été précieux, ajouta plus doucement Sariour.

L'elfe acquiesça et s'éloigna.

Sariour se déplaçait d'un pas colérique au travers de la forêt de tentes blanches qui parsemaient l'étendue de la plaine. Encore une fois, cette bande de bons à rien de vieux elfes gâteux qui ne savaient que juger et donner des ordres absurdes avaient refusé de l'écouter. Mais bon sang, c'était quoi leur problème au juste ! Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient en train de courir à leur perte ? Mener une attaque frontale contre les clans et avec des elfes insuffisamment entraînés à combattre était une pure folie. À croire que la perte d'un tiers de leurs guerriers durant de petites batailles, dans le but de tester les troupes ennemis, ne leur suffisait pas pour comprendre à quel point les elfes noirs étaient dangereux !

Sariour n'arrivait pas à comprendre la manière de penser et de fonctionner des autres populations elfiques. Pour commencer, après avoir aidé ses compagnons à vaincre leurs ennemis, puis envoyé un guerrier se renseigner sur ceux qui leur avaient évité l'anéantissement, il avait envoyé un message au père de Snape lui demandant de le rencontrer. Le grand-père maternel de son petit-neveu et prince avait répondu favorable à sa demande. Sariour savait que si ce dernier avait accepté, c'était pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé à sortir Snape de son état de zombi, mais il lui en était reconnaissant.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? avait demandé le père de Snape le jour de la rencontre.

_ Je voudrais que vous me reconduisiez auprès de vos dirigeants et que vous m'aidiez à les convaincre de s'associer à mon clan pour combattre les autres.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront d'accord. Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, votre peuple n'est pas très apprécié auprès des autres races.

_ Cela, je le sais bien, mais si vous voulez avoir une chance de victoire dans cette guerre, vous allez devoir vous joindre à nous.

_ Je suis de votre avis, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les anciens ne partagent pas mon sentiment.

_ Je dois tout de même essayer.

_ Bien, je vous conduirais aux anciens demain, mais je ne vous promets rien. Il se pourrait même qu'ils vous fassent abattre à vue cette fois.

_ Je vais prendre le risque. Merci pour votre aide.

Comme convenu, le lendemain matin, lui et Sariour s'étaient rendu dans les camps où se tenait le Colloque des anciens. Cela leur avait pris une semaine pour obtenir un entretien. Un entretien inutile. En effet, Sariour avait pensé qu'avec la montée des clans souterrains à la surface, les anciens auraient été heureux de pouvoir compter sur la force et le savoir-faire des guerriers de son clan dans leurs rangs, mais il s'avérait qu'il avait eu tort. Ces vieux croûtons ne voyaient des membres de son clan que la couleur de leur peau et la blancheur de leurs cheveux ! Et aujourd'hui encore, ils n'avaient vu que cela et n'avaient pas pris en compte ses avertissements sur les dangers d'une attaque frontale. Ces vieux fossiles pensaient qu'étant en surnombre, la victoire leur était assurée. Quelle idiotie ! C'était décidé. Cela en était trop ! Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Il allait partir.

Deux semaines après son départ, Sariour prit connaissance d'une information d'une importance vitale qu'il devait remettre aux anciens de toute urgence, mais lorsqu'il retourna à l'endroit où avait été dressé le camp où se tenait le Colloque, il n'y avait plus personne. En effet, quelques jours après son départ, l'ensemble des peuples elfique de la surface avaient affronté une partie des clans souterrains et les souterrains avaient emporté la bataille. Il s'en était suivi la destruction de toutes les grandes villes abritant les trois peuples elfique.

Des belles citadelles Sindars, Nandors ainsi que des campements Sylvains, il ne restait que mort et destruction. C'est dans une de ces villes que Sariour trouva Ohtar errant dans les décombres au milieu des agonisants et des cadavres. L'elfe semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Sariour le ramena avec lui dans la grotte où son clan avait trouvé refuge. Quelques jours après cela, l'elfe qu'il avait chargé de trouver celui qui les avait aidés à échapper à la mort avait découvert l'identité de ce dernier. Il s'agissait de Kython, le seigneur du clan les Penseurs. Celui-ci lui avait appris qu'ArhaKa, le frère du roi Ulric était responsable de la guerre qui opposait les moldus aux sorciers.

LDD

Fred était mal en point. Le sorcier s'était pris une balle dans la cuisse droite. Cela s'était produit au moment où il avait fait diversion afin de permettre à son frère de s'échapper avec l'aide du Portoloin. Heureusement pour George, les moldus ne semblaient pas avoir un anti- Portoloin avec eux. George n'avait pas voulu abandonner son frère, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Et si seul l'un d'eux pouvait y parvenir, ainsi en était-il. Il se promit cependant de revenir secourir son jumeau. Après cela, il s'était saisi de la main du moldu qu'ils étaient venus chercher et il avait activé le Portoloin.

Mais au moment où ils allaient disparaître, un des soldats l'avait mis en joue et avait tiré sans sommation. Voyant cela, Fred s'était interposé entre la balle et son frère. George ne savait pas si Fred était toujours en vie. Il avait juste eu le temps de le voir s'effondrer sur le sol, alors que son sang allait imbiber la moquette. Fred avait pourtant espoir que celui-ci le croit encore de ce monde, ainsi il pourrait revenir le chercher avec des renforts. Mais en attendant de possibles renforts, Fred devait endurer la douleur provenant de sa jambe et les sarcasmes d'Hermione. Le sorcier avait du mal à croire qu'Hermione les avait trahis. Comment avait-elle pu changer aussi radicalement ?

Était-ce dû à son incapacité à utiliser sa magie ou était-elle déjà folle avant tout cela ? Fred ne le savait et pour tout dire, il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle les avait trahis. Les raisons qui avaient conduit à cet état de fait ne le regardaient absolument pas. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pardonner son geste. Après la fuite de son frère, les soldats lui étaient tombés dessus et lui avaient retiré sa baguette qu'ils avaient ensuite confiée à Hermione. Cette dernière avait fait mine de la briser avant de partir dans un rire hystérique. Un peu comme ceux de Bellatrix. Fred avait ensuite été menotté avant d'être jeté négligemment dans une prison.

Hermione n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre pour se moquer de lui. Et depuis, il devait subir les sarcasmes et les plaintes de cette dernière. À l'écouter, elle serait la victime de l'histoire. Et d'après elle, elle a été sujette à un complot visant à lui retirer sa magie parce qu'elle était bien plus douée que les autres. C'est par jalousie que Minerva et Poppy l'avaient changée en monstre avant de la forcer à quitter Poudlard. Quant à Harry, celui-ci aurait, parait-il, été fou amoureux d'elle, mais Snape lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau en lui faisant croire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était dû qu'à un philtre d'amour. Sans l'intervention de Snape, elle serait à cet instant en train de vivre le parfait amour avec le jeune Potter.

Fred n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Quand il pensait qu'à un moment, lui et George avaient songé à elle comme à un futur membre de leur famille, il avait eu honte de lui et des sueurs froides au dos. Ron l'avait échappé belle ! Alors qu'Hermione poursuivait ses lamentations et ses accusations, Fred déchira le bas de sa robe sorcière afin de se faire un garrot. À la vitesse où son sang s'échappait de sa cuisse, il allait finir par perdre connaissance, puis la vie, s'il ne faisait rien pour stopper l'écoulement de sang.

_ Cela ne sert strictement à rien de faire ça, lui dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Fred sans vraiment y penser.

_ Demain, toi ainsi que cinq autres sorciers allez être exécutés en direct. Donc, tes efforts pour te maintenir en vie sont vains, car demain soir, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, lui apprit-elle avant de partir dans un autre de ses rires.

Il allait être exécuté demain ! s'exclama Fred dans son for intérieur. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas encore ! Il était trop jeune et avait beaucoup trop de farces à réaliser pour perdre la vie. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide et vite !

LDD

George atterrit dans la grande salle de Poudlard avec son prisonnier. Celle-ci avait bien changé depuis le début de la guerre. À la place des quatre grandes tables, on pouvait voir plusieurs tentes et lits qui étaient placés un peu partout. Les lits étaient occupés par des enfants, des femmes et des hommes qui dormaient, pour certains, profondément. Cependant, on pouvait voir ici et là des sorciers et des sorcières encore éveillés. Certains avaient le regard vide et fixaient sans vraiment les voir le mur ou le plafond, alors que d'autres ne pouvaient rester en place et faisaient des allers-retours en silence. George avait atterri dans un petit coin aménagé spécialement pour ça. À son apparition, deux sorciers s'avancèrent vers lui.

Ils portaient tous deux une robe verte à bordures argentées et un masque noir sans ornements. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ouverture ni pour les yeux ni pour la bouche ou bien le nez. Pourtant, les deux sorciers semblaient se déplacer sans aucun souci. Le vêtement et le masque avaient été imposés par Voldemort les premiers jours de sa prise de pouvoir. Le mage avait eu cette idée quand un de ses Mangemorts reconnus comme tels avait été pris à partie par trois Aurors qui pensaient que le Mangemorts était venu éliminer le mage gris sous les ordres de Voldemort. Eh oui ! Même si le mage gris avait annoncé à tous qu'il était le grand méchant Lord Voldemort, personne n'avait donné foi à sa déclaration.

En effet, la majorité des sorciers étaient convaincus qu'un mage noir ne pouvait pas être aussi beau que l'était Voldemort. Selon eux, un Lord noir qui se respectait devait arborer un visage hideux et cruel. Un individu avec une belle apparence ne pouvait en aucun cas être aussi mauvais ! Et puis, le sorcier qui prétendait dur comme fer être Voldemort leur avait sauvé la vie à tous. S'il avait vraiment été qui il prétendait être, pourquoi leur viendrait-il en aide ? Convaincus que Voldemort fabulait, les sorciers avaient remis leurs vies entre les mains du mage gris en toute confiance. Bien entendu, la plupart des Aurors encore en vie et qui n'avaient pas quitté leur poste ne partageaient pas cet avis, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, Voldemort était leur seule chance de salut. Et si pour cela ils devaient coopérer avec des mangemorts, ils le feraient.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, même s'ils avaient accepté de rejoindre le mage gris, la haine qu'il y avait entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts n'avait pas disparu. Donc, les premiers jours, il était courant de surprendre des accrochages les opposant. Ce fut après une de ces rencontres que Voldemort avait eu l'idée de créer l'uniforme que portent maintenant tous les mangemorts et les Aurors qui étaient en service. Le masque empêchait de connaître l'identité des uns et des autres. Et pour parfaire les choses, le mage avait placé sur chaque masque un sort qui déformait la voix du porteur, ainsi, personne ne savait qui était qui. Ce système rendait la coopération des deux parties beaucoup plus simple. Ce qui donnait des soldats plus efficaces.

_ Je dois voir le ministre immédiatement, dit George avec empressement.

_ Le ministre dort actuellement. Nous ne pouvons pas le déranger, dit l'un des sorciers masqués.

_ Ce que j'ai à lui dire est urgent, insista George.

_ Cela peut attendre demain matin, j'en suis sûr, lui dit le deuxième sorcier.

D'emblée, George pensa qu'ils devaient tous deux faire partie ou des Mangemorts ou être de ces sorciers complètement obsédés par le mage gris, car s'ils s'étaient d'anciens Aurors, ils s'en seraient foutu de savoir que le ministre dormait ou pas.

_ Il y va de la vie de mon frère, insista pourtant le jeune sorcier.

_ Demain. Cela attendra demain, fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

_ Snape nous a demandé de récupérer ce moldu à votre retour. Il a ajouté qu'il s'entretiendrait avec vous à la première heure demain matin, donc ne soyez pas en retard. Vous savez à quel point il déteste ça.

Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux sorciers escortèrent le moldu en dehors de la grande salle. George pesta en serrant ses doigts sur le Portoloin qu'il avait encore en main. Il devait trouver un moyen de sauver son frère coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fred entre les mains de ces monstres de moldus. Ce que ces derniers faisaient aux sorciers qu'ils parvenaient à capturer était abominable et inhumain. Une fois, George et Fred avaient été obligés d'assister à l'exécution de l'un de leurs camarades de classe, Macmillan, qui avait été attrapé par des soldats et il n'oublierait jamais ça.

Le sorcier n'avait que quatorze ans et ces monstres l'avaient attaché à deux voitures qui avaient toutes deux roulé chacune de leur côté. Macmillan avait été coupé en deux alors qu'il était encore en vie. George n'oublierait jamais cette image ni les cris qu'avait poussés son camarade avant de mourir. Il ne voulait pas que Fred subisse la même chose. Voilà pourquoi il prit la direction des appartements du nouveau ministre de la magie au lieu de retourner dans son dortoir.

LDD

Il faisait nuit noire. La chambre n'était éclairée que par les braises de la cheminée. Une silhouette mince et élancée pénétra à l'intérieur en passant par une fenêtre ouverte. Sans jeter un regard à la décoration de la pièce, elle se dirigea immédiatement et sans interruption, d'un pas silencieux, vers le lit, comme si elle en avait l'habitude. Le lit était grand, à baldaquin, un King Size fait de bois de bambou. Un voilage d'un vert émeraude gardait son occupant loin des regards indiscrets.

La silhouette fit une pause en arrivant au pied de la couche. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre la main pour se saisir du voilage, dans le but de se frayer un passage. Sa main trembla légèrement au moment où elle tira sur celui-ci. Elle découvrit alors un homme à la peau légèrement mâte et de grande taille, étendu de tout son long sur le matelas. Il était torse nu et le bas de son corps était recouvert par un drap en soie verte. Il dormait d'un profond sommeil, se croyant en sécurité.

Malgré le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, la silhouette pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'homme. Ce dernier était beau, tout en muscle. On aurait dit la statue d'un dieu grec taillée au moment de son sommeil. Tout semblait parfait chez lui, de ses orteils qui dépassaient du drap à la racine de ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreille. Aussi discret qu'un loup, le voyeur indiscret se débarrassa avec lenteur de ses habits, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. La tenue révéla un organisme _un physique_ tout aussi éblouissant que celui de l'endormi, mais à la couleur de l'ébène, plus fin, et à la chevelure blanche.

Presque nu, l'intrus se glissa, tel un serpent, sous les draps de l'homme. Lentement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de convoitise, il entreprit de se créer un chemin fait de baisers, en partant de la pointe des pieds de l'endormi jusqu'à ses lèvres. En chemin, il s'attarda longuement sur le nombril de l'homme avec lequel il joua de sa langue. Des plaintes de plaisir s'échappèrent de la gorge de l'endormi sans pour autant le réveiller. Encouragé par elles, l'intrus reprit son chemin vers la bouche de son amant inconscient. Mais il ne put résister d'aller dire bonjour aux deux mamelons qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Ses salutations furent accueillies avec grand enthousiasme.

Satisfait des gémissements que sa langue tirait de l'homme, l'intrus joignit ses mains à elle. Pendant que ses mains caressaient et pinçaient la peau lisse de l'endormi, ses lèvres embrassaient, mordraient et suçaient la moindre parcelle de l'épiderme de l'homme. Avec toute cette attention, le dormeur ne fut pas long à se réveiller sous la douce torture que lui imposait son visiteur nocturne. Et quand la petite langue coquine de l'intrus passa près de sa bouche sans faire mine de s'y arrêter, l'homme se saisit de lui par la taille et le retourna brusquement sur le matelas. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et lui bloqua les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ensuite, sans interruption, il l'embrassa sans ménagement sur la bouche.

L'homme eut étrangement peur que l'autre ne le repousse, mais sa crainte se dissipa lorsque son baiser lui fut rendu avec tout autant de force. Le baiser passa d'avide et vigoureux à tendre. Ils s'interrompirent le temps de reprendre leur respiration avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Leur désir était si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils mourraient s'ils venaient à rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. L'union de leurs bouches semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour eux deux. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment depuis le jour de leur naissance. Et tandis que l'homme suçotait les lèvres bien mûres de son intrus, des gémissements de plaisir s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

Devant cette douce musique, l'homme mit tout son cœur à la tâche. Il entoura le corps souple et ferme de son partenaire dans ses bras, dans le but de l'avoir le plus près possible du sien. Il sentit alors les bras de son amant se refermer autour de sa taille tandis que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus intense et que leurs virilités se frottaient avec joie. Quand ils purent enfin se résoudre à décoller leurs lèvres, ils prirent une grande inspiration sans se lâcher du regard.

_ C'est vraiment toi mon petit elfe ? demanda l'homme avec espoir en caressant tendrement le visage de son amant. Ce n'est pas un autre rêve ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Et qui veux-tu que cela soit d'autre ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as trompé pendant mon absence, hein ! Parce que si c'est le cas, je demanderai à mon père d'inventer une potion qui te privera de ta virilité, comme ça, je serai certain que tu ne me tromperas plus jamais, vieux serpent pervers ! le menaça Harry, car c'était bien lui l'intrus.

_ Ma parole, c'est de famille cette manie de vouloir me priver de ce qui fait de moi un homme ! Et non, je ne t'ai pas trompé, même si nous n'étions pas en couple avant ton départ, que je sache, râla Voldemort en passant ses doigts dans la tignasse blanche de Harry.

_ Tu te trompes, vieux serpent décrépi, lui dit Harry.

_ Sur quoi ? demanda le mage en essayant de ne pas s'énerver suite à l'insulte.

_ Dès l'instant où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu es devenu ma propriété exclusive. C'est seulement que tu ne le savais pas, révéla avec sérieux Harry.

_ Ah bon, je suis ta propriété exclusive, dit Voldemort alors qu'un sourire niais se formait sur ses lèvres.

_ Exactement, alors ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es à moi !

_ Et, est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

_ Non !

_ Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit le mage avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

Le baiser était beaucoup plus tendre que le précédent et moins intense.

_ Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Voldemort après avoir mis fin à l'échange. Tu me sembles un peu changé. Tu m'as l'air plus âgé qu'avant ton départ. C'est étrange.

_ J'étais avec un vieux cinglé barbu qui n'a jamais voulu me donner son nom. Nous étions dans ce qu'il appelle un espace-temps confiné. Là-bas, le temps est passé beaucoup plus vite qu'ici. Un mois ici équivaut à un an là-bas. C'est donc normal que je te semble changé, lui expliqua Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible vu ta tête et ton grand âge avancé, mais tu m'as tant manqué que c'était parfois douloureux physiquement, lui apprit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es resté six ans dans cet espace-temps confiné ? demanda Voldemort avec excitation.

_ Euh oui. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela te fait plaisir ?

_ Donc, tu as vingt-deux ans maintenant ? lui dit le Lord sans répondre à sa question.

_ Parfaitement ! Je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant, dit Harry avec fierté.

_ Alors, cela veut dire que je peux à présent te faire tout ce que je veux sans craindre des représailles de la part de ton tordu de père ? dit Voldemort avec un sourire pervers en glissant sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Harry pour fermer ses doigts autour de sa longueur.

_ Je… je crois… bien que tu peux faire cela, lui répondit Harry avec difficulté. Mais… mais je ne garantis pas que mon père ne te fasse rien en l'apprenant. Parce que je crois que…

Harry oublia complètement ce qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter à l'instant où les lèvres de Voldemort entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et qu'il commença à l'embrasser en retour. Curieusement, Harry remarqua qu'elles avaient un goût très sucrées, voire même chocolatées. Étrange tout de même, surtout quand on savait à qui appartenaient cette bouche. Un gémissement étouffé du mage parvint aux oreilles de l'elfe, ce qui le ramena au baiser et lui fit oublier tout le reste. Harry s'attela donc à embrasser son amant avec profondeur et passion tout en se collant avidement contre lui. Prenant complètement possession de la bouche de son amant, il savourait chaque seconde de ce partage.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait entrepris de faire de lents va-et-vient sur l'érection presque aussi dure que de la pierre d'Harry. Celle-ci était si ferme qu'elle menaçait de déchirer le boxer de l'elfe. Quant à celle du mage, il n'avait rien à lui envier à mesure que leur baiser sauvage, torride et incendiaire se prolongeait. Voldemort fut obligé de s'éloigner de son compagnon afin de se reprendre pour éviter de jouir sur l'instant, suite à un simple baiser. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne faire plus qu'un avec son petit elfe. Il voulait venir à l'intérieur de lui et après lui avoir donné du plaisir, pas comme ça, avec simple baiser.

Après être parvenu à se calmer, Voldemort reprit les lèvres de Harry, mais avec plus de modération. Certes, cet échange était dépourvu de l'ardeur vorace des autres baisers, mais il était tendre et empli d'amour. Lentement, tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent en parcourant leur corps de douces caresses, découvrant ainsi le corps de l'autre. Voldemort laissa errer ses mains sur la peau lisse et brûlante du dos de Harry en remontant lentement vers le cou, pour finir sur son visage qu'il prit en coupe, plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lier une nouvelle fois leurs bouches ensemble. Harry rendit le baiser avec joie, tout en massant le corps ferme et bien charpenté de son compagnon.

_ Tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin, mon petit elfe ? demanda Voldemort en léchant et suçotant un des tétons d'Harry.

_ Pl… Plus que… prêt, souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

La voix entrecoupée d'Harry fut comme un électrochoc pour le mage. Il renversa le jeune elfe sur le lit et le tint fermement rivé au matelas. L'érection toujours aussi ferme d'Harry effleurait celle de Voldemort tout aussi dure. Le toucher, même minime, tira de petits gémissements de plaisir aux deux amants.

_ Merlin… que c'est bon ! souffla le mage en faisant de petits va-et-vient avec ses hanches.

_ Mmm… fut la réponse d'Harry avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du mage tout en entrouvrant ses jambes afin de les fermer autour des hanches de Voldemort pour mieux accentuer les frottements.

Le mage laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'Harry se frottait doucement contre lui dans un mouvement de balancier, frottant leurs plaisirs de la chair l'un contre l'autre à un rythme douloureusement sensuel.

_ Arrête ça mon ange, ou je ne réponds de rien, avertit Voldemort d'une voix faible.

_ Qui te demande de le garder ? lui dit le petit insolent en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_ Comme tu l'auras voulu, dit le mage en faisant venir à lui une fiole violette.

Il ouvrit la fiole avec précipitation, déversa le contenu dans sa main et entreprit de rapidement, mais consciencieusement, préparer Harry à sa venue. Quand il sentit que celui-ci était prêt à le recevoir, il se positionna à genoux entre les jambes de ce dernier, plaça ensuite un oreiller sous le dos de Harry et lentement, en prenant son temps pour ne pas le blesser, il s'introduisit en lui. Quand toute sa longueur fut glissée en lui, il fit une pause pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Rassuré sur ce point, il débuta de lents mouvements qui firent grimacer de douleur Harry avant de le faire gémir de plaisir.

Et tout en gémissant de plaisir, Harry prit par la nuque Voldemort et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser avidement, profondément, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Son amant lui rendit son baiser tout en augmentant l'allure de ses va-et-vient. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait les rapprochait inexorablement de l'explosion finale, mais le mage voulait faire durer le plaisir. Dans ce but, Voldemort varia la vitesse de ses poussées. Tantôt elles étaient fortes et sèches, tantôt elles étaient lentes et douces. Les corps vibrant à l'unisson, ils sentirent monter une vague de bien-être en eux qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à refréner. C'était incroyable, incontrôlable, magique.

_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir, avertit Harry, le souffle court. Fais-moi jouir !

À ces mots, Voldemort exerça une poussée particulière contre la prostate d'Harry, et le frottement insupportablement délicieux emporta ce dernier aux portes du paradis. Gémissant, Harry prit son amant dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il était secoué de violents soubresauts pendant que le fruit de son plaisir brûlant se répandait entre leurs deux corps. Les frémissements de son compagnon au-dessous de lui et la chaleur qu'il ressentit dans ses entrailles lui apprirent que celui-ci venait aussi de jouir.

_ T'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aimais mon petit ange ? demanda Voldemort quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Non, jamais, lui dit Harry d'une petite voix.

_ Alors, maintenant c'est fait. Je t'aime mon ange, déclara Voldemort avant de se rendormir.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui dit Harry en souriant de joie.

Quand le mage ouvrit les yeux quelques heures après, il faisait encore noir et Harry avait disparu. Sur l'oreiller où avait dormi le jeune elfe, Voldemort trouva un petit mot.

 _« Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. Le barbu grincheux m'a confié une mission que je dois absolument remplir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais sache que je t'aime et que je ferai de mon mieux pour te revenir le plus rapidement possible._

 _Je t'aime, ton petit elfe !_

 _Ps : Ne me trompe pas ou je mets ma menace à exclusion ! »_

Voldemort froissa le papier et le balança contre le mur avec rage. Ensuite, il lança des injures sur le maudit elfe. Quand il parvint enfin à se calmer et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller récupérer le petit mot, on frappa avec insistance à sa porte.

_ Entrez ! hurla-t-il.

Snape pénétra dans la chambre et sans un ''bonjour'' il déclara :

_ Je viens de découvrir comment les moldus arrivent à briser nos barrières magiques, et je pense avoir trouvé comment neutraliser leurs armements.

_ Je t'écoute, dit Voldemort avec la plus grande des attentions

LDD

Harry fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre son ascension. Merlin ! Qui avait idée de cacher quelque chose dans un endroit pareil ? Bon, il voulait bien reconnaître que personne de sain d'esprit ne penserait à s'aventurer dans les parages. Mais tout de même, il avait failli y passer par trois fois, bordel ! Trois fois ! S'il survivait à cette escalade mortelle, il irait dire deux mots au barbu ! Il lui en donnerait lui de ses : « tu verras, ce n'est en aucun cas dangereux et même si cette montagne parait immense, ce n'est qu'une impression ».

Le truc, c'était qu'il avait oublié de lui mentionner la présence des pièges qui truffaient cet endroit ! Oh, et que la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans les environs de cette connerie de montagne. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Cette saloperie rivaliserait sans problème avec l'Everest. Harry était vraiment, alors vraiment, de très mauvaise humeur. Quand il pensait qu'il avait quitté les bras chauds et sécurisants du vieux serpent pour ça, il avait des envies de meurtre ! L'elfe poursuivit sa montée avec désespoir. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sommet de la montagne.

Pourquoi Harry la grimpait-il ? Parce que, Salazar, accessoirement appelé ''le barbu'' par Harry, lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une arme efficace contre les hordes d'elfes noirs qui se propageaient à la surface. Quand l'elfe avait demandé au barbu la nature de l'arme, celui-ci lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Après quoi, le vieux grincheux avait tout bonnement disparu sans rien dire de plus. Harry avait tenté de le retrouver, mais il lui avait été impossible de détecter la moindre trace de lui. Ce fut après avoir constaté que Salazar avait bel et bien disparu que Harry avait quitté l'espace-temps confiné pour rejoindre Voldemort.

Le jeune elfe avait longtemps hésité avant de prendre la direction de la chambre du mage au lieu de celle des appartements de son père, mais son besoin irrésistible de toucher le Lord avait été bien plus pressant que celui de revoir Snape. Harry s'était dit qu'il irait le voir plus tard. Quand il était enfermé avec Salazar pour s'entraîner, l'elfe avait pu suivre la progression des deux guerres depuis un écran qui reliait le monde extérieur au leur. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de s'échapper pour aller réconforter son père ou bien pour porter secours à des camarades, ou à de simples sorciers en détresse ?

De tout ce qu'il avait pu voir au travers de l'écran, ce qui lui avait paru le plus horrible et qui lui avait presque brisé le cœur avait été le jour où les clans avaient pénétré dans la Citadelle des Sindars, le peuple de son père, le sien. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait assisté, impuissant, au massacre de ses habitants. Cela avait été épouvantable, de voir tout ce sang couler, d'entendre tous ces hurlements et toutes ces lamentations. Voir des mères essayer de sauver la vie de leurs enfants, alors qu'elles étaient elles-mêmes blessées ou mourantes, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Harry avait, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, perdu le contrôle sur sa magie. Et Salazar avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vie cette fois-là. Ce ne fut que grâce à sa longue expérience que le demi-dragon avait pu survivre.

Harry poussa un long soupir de ressentiment en se remémorant la punition que le barbu lui avait infligée par la suite. Ce sadique l'avait obligé à rester torse nu, dans la position du lotus et en méditation sous une cascade d'eau froide, et cela, durant une longue semaine. « Cela t'apprendra peut-être à calmer tes ardeurs ! » Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de lui lancer un sort qui l'avait empêché de bouger de là. Comme il maudissait ce barbu ! Harry stoppa son ascension, le temps pour lui de se calmer. Même s'il était reconnaissant au barbu pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Harry n'avait pas réussi à digérer ses méthodes. Combien de fois avait-il pensé que son heure était arrivée durant l'un de ses dangereux entraînements ?

Harry ne les comptait plus. Après une minute passée à tenter de se calmer, il reprit sa montée en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le faire sous sa forme Animagus. En effet, l'elfe, sous les instructions de Salazar et avec l'aide de la mémoire de ses ancêtres, était parvenu à prendre une forme animale. Et pas n'importe quel animal messieurs-dames. Eh oui ! Harry était un Phoenix noir. L'une des plus rares créatures magiques de l'univers. Au moment où ils avaient découvert la forme de son animal, Salazar, après s'être remis du choc, lui avait déclaré d'une voix bourrue : « Cela vient certainement des larmes du Phœnix de Dumbledore. » Ensuite, il avait tourné les talons et lui avait ordonné de s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise la transformation à la perfection. À croire que cela l'aurait tué de le féliciter !

Quand il pensait qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne au monde pouvant rivaliser avec son père au niveau de son caractère de merde, et bien, il avait eu tort ! Il existait bien quelqu'un de pire que Snape en la matière. L'elfe poussa un autre soupir et continua à grimper tout en maudissant encore et encore Salazar. Une demi-heure après, il ne voyait toujours pas le sommet de la satanée montagne. Harry commençait à sérieusement perdre patience sous la fatigue et songeait réellement à rebrousser chemin quand son pied droit glissa brusquement. Cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre durant un bref instant, mais un instant de trop.

L'elfe dégringola la montagne à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se retenir à quelque chose, mais la force de sa chute ne le lui permit pas. Harry pensa ensuite à recourir à sa magie avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas dans les parages. Alors que son corps rebondissait lourdement et violemment contre les parois de la montagne et qu'une branche qui se trouvait sur le passage cogna brutalement sa tête lui faisant perdre petit à petit connaissance, Harry maudit une fois de plus Salazar avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il aurait dû rester au chaud, dans les bras de son amant, fut sa dernière pensée.

LDD

Quelque part dans une grotte perchée au sommet d'une montagne.

_ Nous devons faire quelque chose, disait une grosse voix caverneuse. Nous ne pouvons plus rester cachés pendant que ce monde court à sa perte. Nous nous devons d'intervenir, ma sœur !

_ L'élu est prêt, il pourra tout arrêter à temps, alors, pourquoi devrions-nous nous exposer ? Pourquoi devrions-nous prendre le risque d'une nouvelle chasse ? Nous avons assez souffert comme ça. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de nos enfants pour prendre un tel risque. Je m'oppose à ça ! Qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! répliqua une voix un peu plus douce, mais tout aussi caverneuse.

_ Mildriade, je comprends parfaitement tes réticences, mais as-tu conscience de ce qui arrivera si l'élu vient à échouer dans sa mission ? As-tu eu l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu de l'avenir que sa défaite engendrerait ?

_ Oui, je suis bien consciente de tout cela. Je suis une prophétesse ! L'une des dernières de notre race. Mais je pense que nous avons suffisamment fait pour eux et tu oublies que Salazar est parti les soutenir. Avec lui, leur chance de victoire est bien plus grande, donc je refuse ta requête. Les dragons ne participeront pas à cette guerre. C'est mon dernier mot mon frère.

_ Je doute que l'élu soit en mesure de vaincre le champion de Chaos. Surtout maintenant qu'il s'est presque éveillé et que notre mère à tous a été vaincue. Elle a lutté autant qu'elle a pu pour nous donner la chance de nous préparer à ce qui est en marche. Pour l'instant, le frère du roi ne sait pas ce qu'est réellement son jumeau. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'ArhaKaait ai pu voler le cœur de mon père : sans lui, Chaos serait déjà en marche et toute chance de victoire nous aurait déjà échappée.

_ Salazar, ce que vous dites est vrai ? Notre mère a été vaincue ? demanda Mildriade avec incrédulité. Comment ?

_ Comme vous le savez, au moment où elle était en train d'engendrer les elfes noirs, Chaos est parvenu à se frayer un chemin dans notre monde. Depuis, elle n'a fait que lutter contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'engouffrer dans notre dimension. Mais l'épuisement là peu à peu gagné. Et il y a quelque mois, au moment où ArhaKa a placé le cœur qu'il a dérobé à mon père dans la poitrine de son jumeau, Chaos en a profité pour donner le coup de grâce à notre mère. Heureusement pour nous, la magie du cœur de mon père a évité qu'il ne se réveille complètement. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent. Fëanor, le jumeau et amant du frère du roi des elfes noirs a toujours combattu Chaos en association avec mère sans le savoir. Jusqu'à présent, lui et Arhaka pensent que ce qui rongeait son cœur est dû à un dysfonctionnement survenu lors du changement de leur cœur, alors qu'en réalité, c'est le dieu de la destruction, Chaos, qui essaye de prendre forme humaine en se servant de son corps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons été chanceux, mais cela ne va pas durer. Le cœur de mon père ne pourra pas supporter très longtemps les attaques de Chaos.

_ Pourtant, ta prophétie disait que l'élu était en mesure de le vaincre, dit la Dragonne.

_ Je sais parfaitement cela, mais après avoir passé six ans avec lui afin de le préparer à son destin, j'en suis venu à douter de ses capacités. Il est certes puissant, mais il ne fera pas le poids face à Chaos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Salazar ?

_ Je lui ai demandé de se rendre sur la montagne du nain.

_ C'est une bonne chose, s'il parvient à vaincre le nain, il entrera en possession de la baguette de notre mère. Et avec elle, il pourra briser le sort qui enchaîne les elfes gris et faire face à Chaos, dit Mildriade avec enthousiasme.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais il se trouve qu'il a échoué, révéla Salazar placidement.

_ L'élu a échoué ! s'exclama la dragonne.

_ Parfaitement. Je me suis caché pour observer son ascension. Il a échoué, déclara Salazar avec dégout.

_ Comment ?

_ Il a chuté avant d'atteindre le sommet. Pourtant, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir et il y serait parvenu.

_ Il a chuté ? Donc, il est mort ? s'enquit Mildraide quand la dragonne resta sans voix.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas allé voir. J'étais trop déçu par lui. Un élu incapable d'accomplir une mission aussi simple ne mérite pas mon intérêt, déclara Salazar. Donc, tout cela pour vous dire que nous allons être obligés de prendre part à cette guerre si nous voulons avoir une chance de sauver ce monde.

_ L'élu est peut-être mort ou gravement blessé, et toi tu lui as tourné le dos sans rien faire ! Grogna la dragonne. Salazar, si tu ne retournes pas sur place pour lui porter assistance, je te promets que tu ne verras pas le prochain lever de soleil ! menaça la dragonne.

Salazar prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de transplaner dans une volée de robes à la Snape.

LDD

Voldemort et Snape étaient en pleine conversation quand George frappa frénétiquement à sa porte. Le mage lui hurla d'entrer et de cesser le vacarme par la même occasion. Quand George franchit le pas de la porte, Voldemort soupira un '' Un Weasley, cela ne m'étonne même pas.''

_ Que me veux-tu à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda le mage d'une voix exaspérée.

Après avoir pris la place de dirigeant de la société sorcière, le mage gris avait fini par comprendre, que contrairement avec ses mangemorts, les menaces en tous genres ainsi que les Doloris à tout va n'étaient en aucun cas la bonne marche à suivre s'il voulait se faire obéir de ses nouveaux ''sous-fifres''. Et même si parfois (enfin, souvent), sa baguette le démangeait et qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'une petite exception de temps en temps ne ferait pas de mal, ce choix avait fini par payer ; car après seulement quelques semaines, il avait été élu nouveau ministre de la magie sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé. Et c'est parce que le mage ne voulait pas entacher l'image de sorcier parfait que la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre lui avait collé au dos, qu'il se retint de lancer un Doloris bien vicieux sur l'importun quand il lui répondit sur un ton insolent :

_ Il va bientôt faire jour et donc, techniquement, nous ne sommes plus la nuit.

Au lieu de jeter le sort qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Voldemort prit une grande inspiration et demanda avec la plus grande des courtoisies :

_ Que me veux-tu Weasley ?

_ Que vous m'allouez des hommes afin que je puisse retourner libérer mon frère des mains de ses tordus de moldus !

_ Ton frère a été fait prisonnier ? s'étonna le mage.

_ Oui.

_ Comment s'est déroulée la mission ? demanda ensuite le nouveau ministre comme s'il venait tout juste de se le rappeler, alors que cela avait été la plus importante de toutes les missions qu'il avait attribuées ces derniers jours.

En fait, depuis la discussion des plus intéressantes qu'il avait eue avec Snape au sujet de ses trouvailles, il avait mis au second plan tout le reste. En fait, depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance des avancées de Snape pour neutraliser les armements moldus, le mage avait complètement occulté de sa tête la tâche qu'il avait confiée aux jumeaux.

George relata dans le menu détail ce qui s'était passé sans oublier de mentionner la présence d'Hermione sur place.

_ Pourquoi la sang de bourbe de Potter nous a-t-elle trahi ? Je pensais qu'elle était de son côté, interrogea le mage perplexe.

George choisit cet instant pour tout révéler à Voldemort et à Snape. Il leur parla du rôle qu'avait joué Hermione dans l'empoisonnement de Harry, des répercussions que cela avait eues sur la jeune sorcière, de son départ au milieu de la nuit et enfin, de son retour quelques semaines après le début de la guerre. Plus George parlait, plus la colère grondait dans les cœurs de Snape et du mage. Ainsi donc, c'était cette saloperie de sang de bourbe qui était à l'origine de ce qui était arrivé à son petit elfe ! songea Voldemort avec colère et rancune. Snape n'en menait pas large lui aussi. Pourquoi aucun d'eux deux n'avait eu vent de cette histoire ? Et pourquoi ni Minerva ni Poppy ne leur en avaient dit un mot ? se demanda Snape.

_ Nous partons dans une demi-heure Weasley, sois prêt, dit Voldemort à George.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Snape :

_ Je pense que nous allons avoir l'occasion de tester tes découvertes bien plus tôt que prévu.

Après quoi, le mage se saisit de sa baguette et traça trois cercles dans le vide.

_ Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la grande entrée. Tout retard sera sévèrement puni, annonça Voldemort au milieu du cercle.

Quand son message fut diffusé à qui de droit, il mit Snape et George dehors afin de se préparer. À la seconde où il mettrait la main sur cette petite née-moldue, Voldemort se promit de lui faire douloureusement regretter son geste.

LDD

Dans un grand manoir se trouvant sous terre, un elfe dans des harnachements princiers siégeait sur un trône en or. Tête haute, le regard sévère, il regardait les Seigneurs de clans qui se tenaient à genoux devant elle. Le nouveau roi était fier de lui. S'il n'avait pas fait éliminer toutes les matrones ainsi que leurs héritières le jour où elle avait donné rendez-vous à tous les Seigneurs de clans afin de leur annoncer le début de la guerre et l'anéantissement du clan des Exécuteurs, ces dernières lui auraient certainement posé des problèmes par la suite. Et même si certains Seigneurs avaient protesté en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait dans leur dos, cela en avait valu la peine.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde sorcier ainsi que le corps mourant de Dumbledore afin d'investir le sien, tous ces projets s'étaient parfaitement déroulés jusqu'à présent même si son frère était toujours en vie et que le clan des Exécuteurs avait échappé à la mort. Ça ainsi que les quelques anicroches dues au satané clan des exécuteurs et l'incapacité de ses guerriers à mettre la main sur Potter malgré tous leurs efforts, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se préoccuper des elfes de la surface, il pouvait se concentrer sur l'élimination des sorciers et des moldus. Son stratagème pour maintenir les sorciers occupés pendant qu'il se débarrassait des elfes de la surface avait parfaitement fonctionné. Et sans l'intervention de ce maudit Voldemort, les sorciers ne seraient actuellement plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Mais le nouveau roi ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce sujet, car il avait déjà prévenu de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cet enquiquineur. Et d'après le dernier rapport qu'il venait de recevoir des elfes qu'il avait placés dans les rangs des moldus afin de les aider à débusquer et à briser les barrières des sorciers, il avait appris que l'un d'eux s'était laissé capturer par les sorciers afin d'infiltrer Poudlard. En effet, le dragon avait mis en place une barrière qui empêchait les elfes d'y pénétrer. Ce qui rendait la destruction de l'école impossible. Mais maintenant que son guerrier avait pu passer les barrières, il n'avait plus qu'à ordonner au jeune sorcier qu'il avait sous son emprise de libérer l'elfe qui était déguisé en moldu. Celui-ci irait ensuite s'occuper de Voldemort.

Après la mort du mage gris, l'elfe brisera les barrières du dragon en lui faisant prendre une potion mise au point par les clans des Penseurs et des Vipères. Cette potion devrait normalement plonger le dragon dans un profond sommeil dont il ne devait jamais en sortir. Alors oui, la le nouveau roi ne se faisait pas trop de soucis en ce qui concernait les sorciers et Voldemort, car à l'instant même où le dragon serait maîtrisé, une armée de moldus prendrait d'assaut l'école. Et à la seconde où le dernier sorcier perdrait la vie, son armée de goules entrerait en scène et s'attaquerait aux moldus. Quand tous les moldus de l'Angleterre seraient éliminés ou transformés en goules, il s'attaquerait à l'Europe avant de marcher sur le reste du globe. Tout était parfaitement calculé et rien ne pourrait arrêter la marche des clans. Le roi fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'un des Seigneurs de clans.

_ Je t'écoute Drukh, l'invita-t-il à parler.

_ Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, mon roi, dit Drukh.

_ De mauvaises nouvelles ?

_ Oui.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ La garnison responsable de la sécurité de la cargaison de goules a été attaquée par les Exécuteurs.

_ Qu'en est-il des goules ? demanda le roi.

_ Elles ont toutes été éliminées.

_ Comment ?

_ Nous ne savons pas encore comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils sont parvenus à toutes les tuer.

_ Parmi les cadavres, il y avait-il des Exécuteurs transformés ou mordus ?

_ Non, aucun.

_ Je vois. Cela ne peut dire qu'une chose, dit le roi pensivement.

_ Quoi donc, mon roi ?

_ Qu'ils sont certainement en possession de l'antidote ainsi que des instructions pour détruire les goules, ce qui est étrange étant donné que, normalement, seuls nous les possédons ! Et si c'est bien ça, je crains que nous ayons un traître dans nos rangs, déclara le roi avec colère. Je veux que vous me retrouviez ce félon dans les plus brefs délais ! Je ne cautionnerais pas la traîtrise parmi mes gens.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et** **Darboria**

 **merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Le plateau-repas était vide. Hermione se frotta le ventre de contentement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le cuisinier de la base était presque aussi bon qu'un elfe de maison de Poudlard _,_ ce qui était rare dans ce genre d'institution. Il devait être dans les environs de cinq heures du matin quand la faim avait obligé la jeune femme à se rendre aux cuisines. Heureusement pour elle, celles-ci ressemblaient à celles de Poudlard _,_ dans la mesure où il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur place. Et puis c'était l'heure à laquelle les cuisiniers commençaient la préparation du petit-déjeuner qui devait être servi à sept heures trente.

Rassasiée, Hermione laissa le plateau-repas sur la table de la cuisine et sans un remerciement, elle quitta la pièce et prit la direction de la prison de la caserne. En chemin, l'ex-sorcière maudit pour la énième fois les sorciers pour ses malheurs dont elle les rendait responsables. En effet, depuis le fameux jour où Poppy lui avait révélé qu'elle ne pouvait plus recourir à sa magie par la faute de _Potter,_ une faim qui ne se calmait jamais vraiment s'était installée en elle. Et depuis cette exécrable journée, elle devait prendre une douzaine de repas complets par jour au risque de souffrir le martyre.

À chaque fois que Hermione repensait aux premières heures qui avaient suivi son réveil, elle ressentait une haine qui ne faisait que grandir chaque seconde pour les sorciers. Mais surtout, envers Potter. Potter ! Harry Potter ! Tout était de sa faute ! Tout ce qui lui arrivait était entièrement de sa faute. Si cet abruti n'avait pas opposé de résistance au philtre d'amour, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais non, monsieur avait encore voulu faire son intéressant et avait fait ce que personne n'était parvenu à faire depuis des siècles et s'était libéré de l'emprise de la potion ! Alors qu'elle avait eu la générosité de bien vouloir faire de lui son mari, c'était comme ça qu'il la remerciait ! Jamais ce petit laideron ne pourrait trouver mieux qu'elle. Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait bien voulu lui jeter un regard !

Tout en ruminant, Hermione prit les escaliers qui menaient aux cellules. Maintenant, par la faute de cet abruti, non seulement elle avait perdu l'usage de sa magie, mais elle y avait aussi laissé sa beauté et sa santé. Et rien que pour cela, il devait souffrir. Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait en ce moment ! Si seulement, elle savait où Potter se cachait, elle serait prête à endurer toutes les souffrances du monde afin de lui lancer un simple petit avada. Rien qu'un seul et elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais il lui avait été impossible de le localiser. Il semblerait que cette pourriture de Snape l'ait mis à l'abri. Tiens, lui aussi mériterait qu'elle prenne le risque d'endurer quelques douleurs. Hermione était convaincue qu'il était pour beaucoup dans la guérison de Potter et par association, de son état _._

Tout en boitant, la jeune femme traversa le long couloir qui menait à la cellule de Fred. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Hermione imagina la tête que fera Potter en apprenant la mort d'un Weasley. En particulier d'un des jumeaux. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit en imaginant la scène la fit partir dans une crise de rire hystérique. Oui, elle allait peut-être avoir sa revanche après tout ! Certes, pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu, mais une tout de même. Quand le sort la faucha et la projeta sur la porte d'une des cellules, Hermione riait encore. Son corps glissa lentement sur la porte. Quand elle toucha le sol froid du couloir, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance.

LDD

Les préparatifs précédant le départ de Voldemort et de ses hommes avant de partir à la rescousse de Fred prirent un peu plus de temps que le mage avait escompté. Et ce ne fut que dans les environs de cinq heures du matin que celui-ci put être donné. Avant de partir délivrer Fred, Snape avait tenu à enseigner aux sorciers le fonctionnement de la potion qu'il avait mise au point. L'elfe leur avait expliqué que la potion allait de pair avec un sortilège. Le charme demandait un peu plus de concentration et de magie que le lancement d'un sort normal, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas à la portée de tous.

Afin d'identifier ceux capables de le jeter correctement et sans mal, Snape avait demandé à chaque sorcier présent de lancer le sort. Et parmi la vingtaine de sorciers et de sorcières que Voldemort avait convoqués, seuls cinq furent en mesure de le faire correctement en omettant le mage lui-même. Les tests étant finis, Severus avait pris à part les cinq sorciers ainsi que le mage _._

_ Voilà comment fonctionne la potion, avait-il commencé en les fusillant du regard.

On aurait dit que l'elfe s'adressait à ses petits cornichons au vu du ton qu'il avait employé.

_ Avant de mettre la potion en bouteille et afin d'amplifier ses effets et sa résistance, j'ai placé trois runes sur chaque fiole que je vais vous donner : une rune de barrière qui engendrera un mur invisible d'un rayon d'environ deux kilomètres autour de la base moldue ; une rune de neutralisation de magie que j'ai détournée pour qu'elle puisse neutraliser les armes moldues, et enfin, une rune de confinement qui aura pour but d'empêcher que les moldus se trouvant en dehors de la zone d'isolement puissent y pénétrer avant que les effets de la potion ne s'estompent.

_ Si une seule fiole peut créer une barrière de deux kilomètres, pourquoi nous en donner une à tous ? avait demandé un des sorciers.

_ Quand ai-je dit exactement qu'une seule fiole était suffisante ? avait répliqué froidement Snape.

Le sorcier n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

_ Bien, où en étais-je déjà ?

_ Tu nous expliquais le rôle des runes placées sur les flacons de potion, avait aimablement aidé Voldemort.

_ Donc, cela étant dit, voilà comment vous allez procéder. Vous cinq, vous allez devoir vous placer selon la forme d'un pentagone autour de l'établissement moldu. Ensuite, un par un, en commençant par celui qui sera placé plus au sud et en remontant vers celui placé à l'ouest, vous lancerez vos fioles vers ciel en prononçant le charme que vous venez d'apprendre. Il vous faudra faire vite, car si la potion touche le sol et se brise tous nos efforts seront vains. Nous avons besoin des cinq fioles pour que cela marche. L'idéale aurait été d'avoir neuf sorciers, mais nous ne les avons pas.

Après les explications, Snape avait tenu à ce que les cinq sorciers s'entraînent une dizaine de minutes avant le départ. Voldemort y avait consenti, mais de mauvaise grâce. Les dix minutes écoulées, le mage avait donné le signal. Juste avant de transplaner, Snape avait dit aux cinq sorciers qui allaient former le pentagone qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas bouger de leur place avant que la barrière ne se dissipe de son propre chef. Il ajouta que si l'un d'eux venait à se déplacer avant cela, la barrière s'effondrerait sur les autres. Voilà pourquoi ils devaient se jeter un charme d'invisibilité afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus sur eux. Ensuite, tous transplanèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers se matérialisèrent dans les alentours de l'École militaire moldue. Snape se chargea de positionner les cinq sorciers et de s'assurer de la bonne marche des choses. À la seconde où la dernière fiole fut lancée au ciel et le sort jeté sur elle, Snape fit signe à Voldemort et aux sorciers de le suivre. Le groupe n'eut aucun mal à passer la barrière. Furtivement et sous sortilèges d'invisibilité et de silence, le groupe de sorciers pénétra dans l'école. Un à un, ils éliminèrent les soldats en poste de garde. Pendant que ses hommes se chargeaient de tuer les soldats moldus, Voldemort qui voulait s'assurer que la potion avait fait son effet, se saisit d'un fusil sur un des morts et le braqua sur le cadavre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la détente... Une seconde passa sans que rien ne se produise. Le mage appuya une deuxième fois sur l'arme avec le même résultat.

Rassuré sur ce point, Voldemort, un sourire sadique et victorieux aux lèvres, leva les charmes de silence et d'invisibilité qu'il avait placés sur lui. Ce fut d'un pas conquérant qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment administratif de l'école. Porte par porte, il se mit à la recherche d'une personne capable de lui fournir des informations sur le lieu où résidait Hermione Granger. À ce moment-là, le mage avait complètement occulté le but de la mission. C'est-à-dire, délivrer Fred. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de mettre la main sur la née-moldue. Presque une demi-heure s'était écroulée depuis leur arrivée et Voldemort n'avait toujours pas trouvé Hermione. Commençant à perdre patience, le mage était sur le point de réduire l'école en cendre quand Snape lui envoya un message lui apprenant qu'ils avaient trouvé Fred dans les cachots. À contrecœur, Voldemort se décida à rejoindre Snape tout en espérant et en priant pour trouver la née-moldue en chemin. Et par la grâce de Merlin, il sembla que sa prière et ses espérances furent entendues, car le mage tomba nez à nez avec l'ex-sorcière au détour d'un des couloirs de la prison de l'école.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Voldemort lui lança un charme qui la projeta durement contre la porte d'une des cellules. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir le mage ni de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de perdre conscience. Satisfait de lui, le mage s'avança vers Hermione. Il toisa la jeune femme avec dégoût avant de lui lancer un sort de lévitation. Ensuite, il poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était en se félicitant de ne pas avoir perdu espoir de la retrouver. Le mage avait été tellement frustré par son incapacité à trouver Granger qu'il avait craint de commettre un massacre parmi les siens, comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire avec ses mangemorts avant son élection au poste de ministre de la magie. Donc sa rencontre fortuite avec l'ex-sorcière ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour tous. Enfin, pour tous, sauf pour Hermione il en va de soi. L'ex-sorcière entre ses mains, Fred délivré par ses mangemorts, c'est en sifflotant joyeusement que Voldemort ordonna à ses hommes de retourner à Poudlard. Ce fut que lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul sorcier dans l'enceinte du bâtiment que le mage quitta les lieux à son tour.

Voldemort retourna à Poudlard en sifflotant. Avant de transplaner, il lança un charme qui fit naître une flamme qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Le mage venait de lancer un Feudeymon qui embrasa toute l'école. Et à la seconde où la barrière créée par les cinq sorciers se dissipa, des quatre coins de Londres, on put voir s'élever dans le ciel de la prestigieuse Académie royale militaire de Sandhurst, quatre immenses dragons de feu et une centaine de petites bêtes féroces. Ces créatures faites de flammes s'élancèrent aux quatre vents après avoir réduit l'école en cendre. Il s'éleva alors de toute la ville le chant funeste des appels au secours des moldus que les bêtes avaient pris pour cibles. En quelques heures, de la capitale londonien, il ne resta plus que des ruines.

LDD

Une semaine après que Londres fut englouti par les flammes.

Eliza Edwards était une petite fille de tous justes onze ans. Elle vivait dans une petite chaumière à une centaine de kilomètres à l'ouest de Londres, dans la région des Cotswolds. La petite fille avait pour habitude de se promener dans le petit bois se trouvant le long de son village. Là-bas, elle rêvait qu'elle était une grande aventurière à la recherche de trésors perdus ; ou bien qu'elle était la fille d'une magicienne kidnappée par de vilains mages en quête de pouvoirs. Mais depuis le début de la guerre contre les monstres, comme les appelait son père avec dégoût, ses parents lui avaient interdit ce petit plaisir. « Tu pourrais te faire attraper par un de ces monstres ! » disait son père à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de protester. Eliza, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde haïssait autant les sorciers. Elle, elle les aimait bien même si elle n'en avait encore jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Et puis, avant que les militaires ne les attaquent, ces derniers n'avaient jamais fait le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Alors, pourquoi leur faire la guerre tout d'un coup ? Mais quand elle osait poser cette question, son père lui lançait un de ses regards qui donnaient envie à Eliza de se cacher sous sa couverture et de ne plus jamais y en sortir. Dans ces moments-là, Eliza aurait aimé posséder le pouvoir de devenir invisible. Elle se demandait alors : les sorciers avaient-ils cette capacité ? Ensuite, elle imaginait qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière ayant le pouvoir de transformer Peter, son camarade de classe, en crapaud. Eliza n'aimait pas Peter parce qu'il était méchant avec tout le monde.

Oui, cela serait vraiment amusant si elle pouvait le changer en crapaud ! se disait souvent la fillette depuis qu'elle avait découvert que la magie existait contrairement à ce que lui avait toujours dit son père. Souvent, la petite moldue s'était demandé pourquoi son père éprouvait autant de haine à l'égard de la magie et des sorciers. Qu'elle sache, aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne lui avait fait de mal jusque-là. Alors, pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle, elle les aimait. Et même maintenant que la capitale avait été incendiée par les sorciers, la petite fille ne parvenait toujours pas à les détester. Pour elle, ce n'était que justice. Après tout, les militaires avaient détruit bien plus de villes sorcières que les sorciers ne l'avaient fait avec eux.

Ce matin-là, le ciel était encore sombre quand Eliza quitta en catimini sa maison pour se rendre dans les bois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait senti qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force invisible l'attirait dans la zone forestière. C'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors, au lieu de perdre son temps à résister à l'attraction, elle se laissa guider par elle. Elle marcha pendant une bonne heure au milieu des arbres avant de brusquement s'arrêter. L'arrêt fut si brusque qu'elle en tomba à genoux.

Un peu apeurée, elle se relava en jetant des regards curieux et inquiets autour d'elle. Durant ses nombreuses promenades, elle ne s'était jamais autant éloignée de la maison. Mais que faisait-elle à cet endroit ? Et avant tout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait incitée à se rendre là ? Alors qu'elle se posait ces questions, le craquement d'une branche morte se fit entendre. Aussitôt, la fillette se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle souffla de soulagement alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient un peu. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, un autre bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite. Le son fut suivi par une respiration saccadée et forte. La respiration avait quelque chose d'animal, ce qui fit vraiment peur à Eliza.

Lentement, sans faire de geste brusque, elle se retourna. Elle put alors identifier l'origine du bruit. Devant elle, se dressait une caricature de femme. Elle était à moitié nue, ses cheveux étaient crasseux, son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang, ses lèvres inexistantes, ses dents ressemblaient étrangement à des crocs et ses mains étaient squelettiques et avaient la forme de pattes d'animal avec des griffes au bout. La créature se tenait dans une position semi-verticale et une odeur de mort se dégageait d'elle. Avant qu'Eliza ne puisse faire un geste, la créature se jeta sur elle. Son père avait raison, se dit-elle en tombant sur le sol.

La petite fille se débattit durant quelques secondes avant que son petit corps ne se raidisse. Quand elle ne fit plus un seul mouvement, un elfe à la peau sombre se détacha d'un arbre et s'avança vers le petit cadavre d'Eliza. Il prit le temps de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Il sortit ensuite une fiole jaune canari de sa poche. Il la déboucha, souleva la tête de l'enfant, lui ouvrit la bouche et y versa le contenu en son entier. Six secondes après cela, Eliza ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient pris la couleur du rubis. L'elfe relâcha la fillette et se releva avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. On put alors voir, une centaine d'enfants d'âges différents éparpillés un peu partout au milieu des arbres. Leurs yeux arboraient tous la couleur écarlate.

_ Retournez à vos foyers et répandez-vous, ordonna l'elfe noir avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Quand Eliza retourna chez elle, ses parents aidés de leurs voisins étaient sur le point de partir à sa recherche. Ce fut sa mère qui la vit en premier. Elle s'élança à sa rencontre en criant son nom. Son cri attira l'attention des autres sur la fillette. Lorsque son père remarqua son retour, il suivit de près de son épouse. Pendant ce temps, la mère d'Eliza était parvenue à elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Mais alors que la mère étreignait son enfant dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement, elle sentit une douleur lancinante à la base de son cou. Sa fille venait de la mordre au sang. La femme poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le mari de cette dernière allongea son pas en voyant sa femme s'effondrer comme une masse.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa moitié et sa fille. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa femme et la prit dans ses brans en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, malgré ses demandes, sa femme resta muette. L'inquiétude commença à s'infiltrer en lui quand il sentit à son tour une morsure sur son épaule gauche. Comme sa femme avant lui, il poussa un cri de stupéfaction avant de s'affaisser sur celle-ci. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, les voisins s'approchèrent, mais restèrent toutefois à bonne distance. Voyant que les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient aucune intention de s'avancer vers elle, Eliza releva la tête et darda son regard rubis sur eux. Les deux moldus ne prirent pas le temps de se poser de questions, ils firent volteface et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Poussant un hurlement à se faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, la petite fille partie à leur poursuite. Deux heures après la morsure faite par leur fille, le couple de moldus se releva. Leur apparence avait changé et était devenue à s'y méprendre à celle de la créature qui a mordue Eliza. À la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus un être vivant dans le petit village. Tous avaient été transformés en goules, et les rares qui étaient parvenus à échapper à la transformation avaient été capturés par des elfes noirs et servaient désormais de nourriture à leurs anciens voisins et amis.

LDD

Harry était allongé sur une surface dure et froide et il avait mal partout. Il était confus et avait la désagréable impression d'être tombé de son balai durant un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où se trouvait-il ? Harry ne le savait pas. L'elfe avait les yeux clos et quand il les ouvrit, tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut les ténèbres. De profondes ténèbres où même sa vision elfique ne lui était d'aucun secours. Ce manque de lumière déclencha le début d'une peur panique chez Harry. Cela lui rappelait sa période de captivité aux mains des moldus qui l'avaient acheté à son oncle. Après les séances de tortures, ces derniers avaient pris pour habitude de les plonger dans le noir complet durant des heures, voire des jours.

C'était pour eux une autre façon de les torturer. Dans ces moments-là, certains de leurs acheteurs prenaient plaisir à venir les torturer mentalement en leur faisant croire qu'ils allaient les brûler vifs ou lâcher les chiens sur eux. Les chiens étaient généralement affamés durant des jours et avaient un goût très prononcé pour la chair humaine. Harry ne se souvenait plus du nombre de ses camarades d'infortune qui avaient succombé aux chiens. Tout ce dont il avait en mémoire, c'était l'écœurant bruit de mastication que les bêtes produisaient et les hurlements des petites victimes sans défense. Pour échapper à ses éprouvants souvenirs, l'elfe tenta de s'asseoir, mais s'en trouva dans l'incapacité de le faire.

On aurait dit que son corps pesait une tonne. Il lui était impossible de ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras. Harry fit pourtant plusieurs autres tentatives pour le même résultat. Il ne parvint même pas à remuer son petit doigt pour tout dire. Son incapacité à se mouvoir commença à faire peur au jeune elfe. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à bouger ? Était-il sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ? Alors que Harry se posait cette question, un éclair de douleur traversa son corps. L'elfe lâcha un petit cri sous la douleur. Ce fut alors que le souvenir de sa chute lui revint en mémoire. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé. Serait-il mort ? Était-ce ce que l'on éprouvait à notre décès ? Se retrouvait-on dans le noir et dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste ?

Et pendant tout le temps qu'il se questionnait là-dessus, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il ne put empêcher ces deux phrases de défiler dans son esprit : « Maudit soit ce vieux grincheux de barbu ! » et « J'aurais dû rester au lit avec le vieux serpent ! ».

Harry, dont la peur ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure qu'il échouait dans ses tentatives pour s'asseoir, essaya de faire appel à sa magie, mais étrangement, celle-ci était aux abonnés absents. Il se souvint alors que dans le périmètre entourant la montagne du nain, la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Donc, il se trouvait toujours sur la montagne ou dans le périmètre de celle-ci. Cette compréhension apaisa un peu Harry. Il se pourrait bien qu'il ne soit pas mort, mais qu'il soit tout simplement tombé dans une crevasse de la montagne. D'où le manque de lumière, se rassura-t-il. Mais alors, comment allait-t-il faire pour se sortir de là s'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni faire appel à sa magie ? Cette question ramena la peur qui avait commencé à s'éloigner.

L'elfe se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait certainement pas s'attendre à recevoir de l'aide du vieux barbu ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il était seul. S'il voulait vivre, il devait se sortir de là tout seul. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'extirper de là, car il n'était pas question qu'il attende patiemment que la mort vienne le chercher. Il était hors de question pour Harry de se laisser mourir. Et certainement pas dans un endroit pareil. Maintenant qu'il avait des personnes pour qui se battre, il n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras. Son père, ses amis et son amant l'attendaient. Il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre. Mais comment faire pour se sortir de là ? Là était la question. Harry rumina durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

_ Creek, souffla Harry. J'ai besoin de toi.

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un petit filet qui avait de la peine à s'élever. Pourtant, dès que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres, un flash lumineux s'abattit aux pieds de l'elfe. La lumière éclaira quelques secondes les contours du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un enfant de douze printemps. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et d'un vert très clair, les yeux aussi grands que ceux des elfes de maison, des oreilles pointues en forme d'ailes, un nez plat et large ainsi qu'une bouche très mince, presque inexistante. La créature portait des guenilles en guise de vêtements.

_ Mais qui vois-je là saucissonné comme un vulgaire morceau de jambon moldu ! se moqua l'arrivant en tournant autour de l'elfe.

Harry ne pouvait plus le voir, car la lumière s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_ Au lieu de te payer de ma tête, aide-moi à sortir d'ici, voulut lui hurler Harry.

Mais seul un murmure parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

_ Tss, tsss, tsss ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on demande de l'aide mon petit ami, lui dit la créature.

_ Creek ! s'exclama Harry avec exaspération. Tu pourras te moquer de moi autant que tu veux à la seule condition que tu me sortes de cet endroit.

_ C'est promis ? demanda la créature avec enthousiasme.

_ Promis, lui confirma Harry.

Harry se remémora de sa première rencontre avec Creek. C'était presque trois ans après son arrivée dans l'espace-temps confiné. L'elfe était enfin parvenu à parfaire sa maîtrise des arts magiques et de combat de sa race. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer en possession du savoir accumulé par son père et il en aurait fini avec cette partie de son entraînement. Le barbu, qui était très mécontent du temps que cela avait pris à Harry pour parvenir à ce stade, avait voulu accélérer les choses. Pour ce faire, il avait ordonné à Harry de faire appel à son Élémentaire. Et comme il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'Élémentaire en question, le vieux fourbe avait fourni les noms des quatre Élémentaires.

En guise d'explication, Salazar avait dit à Harry qu'il devait simplement prononcer le nom de chacun d'eux pour qu'ils apparaissent devant lui. Seulement, ce que le barbu avait omis de lui dire, c'était que si l'Élémentaire appelé n'était pas celui lié à lui, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire regretter son appel. Ainsi, Harry avait invoqué avec insouciance le premier Élémentaire, celui de la terre. La créature avait l'apparence d'un vieillard dont le corps aurait été fait à base de roche et de branches d'arbres. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait le caractère exécrable du barbu. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot que ses doigts de pieds s'étaient changés en racines et avaient plongé dans les profondeurs de la terre.

_ Voilà, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me déranger, avait dit le vieillard avant de repartir aussi sec.

Comme un idiot, Harry avait dû passer trois jours planté là sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Il avait pourtant tenté de se libérer, mais ses efforts avaient été vains. En fait, plus il avait essayé de se libérer, plus les racines s'étaient enfoncées plus profondément dans le sol. Même sa magie ne lui avait été d'aucun secours. Et bien entendu, Salazar n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité. La prochaine fois, tu seras peut-être plus prudent.

Voilà ce qu'il avait répondu à Harry quand celui-ci avait naïvement sollicité son aide.

Au matin du quatrième jour, quand il avait enfin pu se mouvoir de nouveau, Salazar s'était approché de lui et lui avait ordonné d'appeler le second Élémentaire. Cela allait sans dire que Harry avait protesté, mais Salazar savait se faire obéir d'une façon ou d'un autre. En conséquence, dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait accédé à sa demande et avait invoqué le deuxième esprit de la nature. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'esprit du feu qui était apparu. Harry s'était estimé chanceux quand la fillette qui ressemblait étrangement à une petite renarde avait simplement incendié ses vêtements avant de repartir sans mot dire.

Dès qu'elle était partie, Salazar l'avait incité à appeler l'Élémentaire suivant. Et aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, Harry avait fait ce que le barbu lui avait demandé. Et pour une fois, il ne fut pas la victime de l'esprit, celui-ci s'en était pris directement à Salazar. L'Élémentaire de l'eau était une ravissante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ à la peau et à la chevelure bleues. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe blanche et était pieds nus. Quand elle avait remarqué la nudité de Harry, elle avait poussé un petit cri indigné avant de se tourner dans la direction du barbu.

_ Vieux dégoûtant ! s'était-elle exclamée en dirigeant une vague d'eau boueuse sur Salazar.

Ensuite, tout comme les autres, elle était repartie. Harry s'était retenu de rire en voyant l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé son tourmenteur. En effet, Salazar avait été recouvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. En se relevant de l'endroit où la vague l'avait projeté, il avait quasiment hurlé sur Harry en lui ordonnant de conjurer le dernier Élémentaire. Lorsque l'esprit de l'air s'était manifesté devant lui, Harry avait immédiatement su que c'était lui. C'était avec cet Élémentaire qu'il était lié. Le jeune elfe avait alors ressenti une joie immense en le voyant. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait amorcé deux pas dans sa direction.

_ Tu es si impatient de faire ma connaissance que tu as jugé bon de ne pas porter de vêtements afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que je n'ai aucune attirance pour les hommes. J'aime les femmes. Les vraies femmes, avait dit l'Élémentaire d'une voix moqueuse.

Ses propos avaient été très dérangeants dans la mesure où celui-ci arborait le visage et le corps d'un enfant de onze ans. Et depuis ce fameux jour, l'Élémentaire n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de se moquer de lui.

_ Alors, tu me libères ? demanda Harry en revenant au moment présent.

_ Il n'y a pas le feu comme le disent si bien les moldus, lui répondit Creek, l'esprit du vent.

_ Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi, cracha Harry.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de devenir désagréable non plus, râla Creek.

L'élémentaire se mit à alors au travail. En premier, il éclaira un peu les lieux. Harry en fut un peu étonné en se remémorant que la magie était supposée ne pas fonctionner dans les environs. Mais il ne tarda pas à se rappeler que la magie des élémentaires était différente des autres magies. Comme elle provenait directement de la nature, elle n'obéissait pas aux mêmes lois que les autres magies. La personne qui avait placé la barrière anti-magie sur la montagne n'avait pas pris cela en considération. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

En attendant que son Élémentaire fasse quelque chose, Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'était pas coincé dans une crevasse. Oh que non ! L'elfe se trouvait dans ce que tout semblait indiquer être une cellule de prison creusée à même la roche. Et en se jetant un coup d'œil, il réalisa que ce qui le maintenant cloué au sol était un ver de terre géant. Enroulé tout autour de son corps. Harry faillit vomir en découvrant l'annélide. En voyant la grimace sur son visage, Creek explosa de rire.

_ Dépêche-toi de me sortir de là, dit Harry d'une voix pressante et écœurée.

_ Oui oui, répondit l'esprit de l'air en gloussant.

Tout en disant cela, Creek posa sa main sur le ver gluant. Celui-ci se recouvrit d'une couche de glace qui se brisa par la suite. Libéré de sa prison, Harry se mit debout et s'épousseta frénétiquement sous le rire narquois de Creek. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait plus rien du ver sur lui, Harry s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. Celle-ci, tout comme la cellule elle-même, était faite de pierre. L'elfe tenta de trouver comment elle s'ouvrait, mais il ne trouva ni serrure ni poignée de porte. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir que magiquement. Sachant qu'il lui était impossible de faire usage de sa magie, Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Creek.

_ Oui mon ami, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il comme Harry ne disait rien.

_ Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'ouvrir cette porte ?

_ Bien entendu mon charmant ami, dit Creek avec un agréable sourire en s'avançant vers la porte.

Mais avant que l'Élémentaire ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry l'arrêta.

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi serviable d'un coup ? Où sont passées tes moqueries ?

_ Et voilà, on essaye de se rendre utile et on vous remercie avec de la méfiance, dit Creek sur un ton vexé en se détournant de Harry pour dissimuler son sourire amusé. Si c'est comme ça, je te laisse à tes affaires et je retourne d'où je viens.

_ Non ! Attends, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, s'excusa Harry prestement. Je ne le referais plus.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vraiment.

Creek retint difficilement le rire qui voulait lui échapper. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien n'était plus plaisant et facile que de se payer de la tête de l'elfe. Même les moldus demandaient plus d'effort que lui. Creek prit une expression sérieuse et un peu blessée avant de faire face à Harry. La culpabilité s'afficha sur le visage de l'elfe. Sans lui prêter attention, Creek s'avança vers la porte. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry de s'éloigner de la porte. Ceci fait, il prit une grande inspiration et souffla sur la porte. Celle-ci se brisa en un millier de morceaux.

_ Voilà, la porte est ouverte, dit-il en faisant une courbette. Maintenant, je m'en vais.

Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester, il s'en alla.

L'elfe lâcha un juron très coloré et franchit le pas de la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir où il se trouvait et comment en sortir.

Harry se demanda comment il en était arrivé à là alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'échapper à un nain complètement fou muni d'une hache aux dimensions démesurées. Comment le jeune elfe s'est-il trouvé dans cette situation ? Alors, lorsque l'Élémentaire de l'air, Creek, l'avait abandonné sans un aucun remords après lui avoir ouvert la porte de sa cellule, Harry avait pris un couloir au hasard. Le passage l'avait mené dans une gigantesque pièce remplie d'or, de pierres précieuses et d'objets divers. Et, au milieu de tout cet étalage de richesse en tout genre, se dressait la statue d'une femme portant une longue toge blanche avec les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête.

Et, posée délicatement au creux des mains de la statue, une baguette magique d'un noir d'encre incrustée d'un diamant vert et un peu sombre y trônait avec majesté. À la seconde où le regard de Harry s'était posé sur elle, celui-ci n'avait eu qu'une envie : la faire sienne. Et suivant son désir, le jeune elfe avait comblé la distance qui le séparait d'elle et s'en était saisie... enfin, avait voulu s'en saisir, car avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec la baguette, un nain furieux, hurlant, complètement marteau et portant une hache gigantesque avait foncé sur Harry tel un Vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch. Harry avait pu éviter le coup de hache que de justesse. Ensuite, il avait simplement eu le temps de se relever et de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant que l'aliéné ne s'élance à sa poursuite.

Maintenant, le jeune elfe essayait de sauver sa vie en courant à travers la salle au trésor. À cet instant, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Pendant qu'il cherchait avec désespoir une porte de sortie ou un moyen de se débarrasser de son poursuivant, Harry trébucha sur une épée dont la poignée était incrustée de diamants. Il s'étala de tout son long sur une montagne d'or en pestant contre sa malchance. Mais le jeune elfe n'eut pas plus de temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car deux secondes après s'être étalé sur les pièces d'or, la lame de la hache du nain s'abattit à quelques centimètres de son oreille. L'elfe roula immédiatement sur lui-même. Durant la manœuvre et sans y avoir pensé, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de l'épée.

L'arme en main, Harry se releva et se mit en position de combat un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Sentir le poids de l'arme au creux de sa main remonta quelques souvenirs de son séjour dans l'espace-temps confiné. Il se rappela, en particulier, du jour où le barbu avait décidé qu'il devait absolument apprendre l'art de la torture des elfes noirs. Un art qui nécessiterait l'utilisation exclusive des armes blanches et de la magie noire. Le but de l'apprentissage n'était pas tant d'apprendre la torture en elle-même, mais la technique qu'ils utilisaient afin de retarder ou de suspendre la mort de leurs prisonniers durant des jours, voir même, des semaines. Pour tout dire, Harry n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par cette leçon, mais quand Salazar avait fait venir à eux le corps endormi de son affreux oncle Vernon, la donne avait été changée.

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps, Harry avait complètement occulté sa rencontre avec l'oncle Vernon dans la prison moldue lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa personne au profit de la bête sanguinaire qui sommeillait en lui. Et même si à ce moment-là il avait été guidé par sa colère et la magie vengeresse de ses ancêtres, Harry se remémorait parfaitement cet épisode. Donc, quand Salazar avait fait apparaître le corps massif de son oncle dans leur salle d'entraînement, la première pensée de Harry avait été : comment le barbu avait-il su où trouver Vernon et comment s'y était-il pris pour le soustraire à la surveillance des gardiens du centre pénitentiaire où il se trouvait ? À ce moment-là, le jeune elfe, qui n'avait pas été informé que Sariour avait récupéré le moldu avant de quitter la prison, croyait encore que Vernon se trouvait toujours dans l'infirmerie de l'établissement pénitentiaire. Voulant connaître le comment et le pourquoi de la présence de Vernon sur les lieux, Harry avait posé directement la question à Salazar.

_ Il te faut un cobaye sur lequel t'entraîner. Et connaissant ta grande moralité, même si elle est quelque peu tempérée par la récente acquisition de ton héritage, je me suis dit que cela te serait bien plus aisé de pratiquer sur ce moldu que sur une personne prise au hasard d'une ruelle. Et pour ce qui est de la manière dont je me le suis procuré, cela ne te concerne pas. Maintenant, mets-toi au travail, deux guerres sont actuellement en cours et tu es le seul qui pourrais peut-être y mettre fin !

Après que Salazar lui ait donné cet ordre, il lui avait tourné le dos pour aller vaquer à d'obscures occupations. Harry avait mis trois jours pour parvenir à retirer le sortilège _du temps suspendu_ qu'il avait placé sur le cœur de Vernon lors de son passage à la prison où avait été détenu le moldu. Cela n'avait pas été facile et avait demandé une intense concentration de sa part. Harry avait dû se plonger dans une profonde méditation qui l'avait mené dans les recoins les plus sombres de sa magie. Là, il avait trouvé une sorte de guide qui lui avait indiqué comment s'y prendre pour lever le charme. C'était aussi de cette manière qu'il avait pu apprendre le maniement des armes blanches et les techniques de combats des elfes noirs.

Après être parvenu à retirer le sortilège qui gardait Vernon en vie malgré la gravité de son état de santé, Harry avait usé d'une dérivée de cette magie dans le but de soigner rudimentairement le moldu avant de lui faire subir une à une, toutes les tortures qu'il avait lui-même endurées au cours de sa captivité au sein du groupe de moldus à qui son oncle l'avait vendu. Lorsque le corps de Vernon arrivait au bord de la rupture, Harry mettait fin aux sévices et recourait à l'un des nombreux sortilèges mis au point par les elfes noirs pour le remettre sur pied avant de recommencer à le martyriser. Sans le concours de ces techniques qui permettaient de garder en vie un prisonnier durant des semaines, et cela quelles que soient les atrocités commises sur lui, Vernon n'aurait pas survécu une journée de plus à ce que Harry lui avait fait endurer.

S'exercer... Enfin, se venger de Vernon, de cette manière avait permis à Harry d'apprendre et de parfaire l'utilisation de la magie noire en se servant d'une arme comme fil conducteur pour manipuler sa magie. Durant cet apprentissage, Harry qui avait toujours pensé que les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de baguette magique pour utiliser la magie avait compris que même si ces derniers maniaient la magie sans baguette avec une aisance hors du commun, ils avaient tout comme les sorciers, besoin d'un canalisateur pour lancer les sorts de haut niveau. Et pour les elfes, ce canalisateur était leur épée. Quand Harry comprit la réelle signification des épées pour les elfes, il s'était employé à se forger sa propre épée, car comme lors de son combat contre son autre lui pendant la réception de son héritage, c'était à lui de fabriquer son épée à l'aide de sa magie.

Cela avait pris presque une année à l'elfe pour parvenir à en forger une de qualité. Cependant, son épée avait plus des allures de dague que d'épée à proprement parler. Elle était composée d'une lame de 39 cm fait à partir du cœur d'une étoile noire fourni gracieusement par Salazar. La garde avait la forme d'un Dragon déployant ces ailes et le pommeau une sculpture en griffes. La longueur totale atteignait à peine les 54 cm. Ce n'était pas l'arme la plus imposante ni la plus belle du monde, mais elle avait une puissance magique faramineuse, car au moment de la fabrication, l'elfe avait opté pour la puissance au lieu de la taille et de la beauté. Harry s'était toujours demandé après ça, si ce n'était pas le vrai but du barbu quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait apprendre les techniques de torture des elfes noirs, car sans cela, il n'aurait sans doute jamais compris l'importance des épées pour sa race.

Le souvenir se dissipa quand le nain chargea Harry en poussant un cri de rageur. Celui-ci, maintenant armé de l'épée qu'il venait de ramasser sur le sol, cessa de fuir et para l'attaque à l'aide de son arme. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment et retentirent dans la salle de trésor. Après ce premier échange, les coups, feintes et parades s'enchaînèrent au travers de la pièce. Chacun tentait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais tous deux semblaient être de même force. L'affrontement commençait à s'éterniser, quand soudainement, Harry fit deux pas en arrière après que le nain lui ait donné un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le sang se répandit lentement dans sa bouche après ce sale coup qui avait atteint sa la lèvre supérieure. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés durant les échanges et de la sueur perlait de son front. Tout en maudissant le nain pour ce coup déloyal, l'elfe jaugea son adversaire du regard en lui tournant autour. Il était épuisé, mais Harry ne voulait ni ne pouvait baisser les bras au risque de perdre la vie. Et cela, il n'en était pas question ! Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre s'il se laissait tuer bêtement.

Déterminé à remporter le combat, Harry se redressa de toute sa longueur en assurant sa prise sur la garde de son arme avant de se rapprocher lentement, tel un prédateur, de son adversaire à pas prudents, mais fermes. À quelques pas de son opposant qui avait suivi le moindre de ses gestes sans bouger d'un millimètre, il fit une pause avant de feindre une attaque de front en laissant une ouverture sur son flanc droit dans le but de se créer une opportunité lui permettant de porter un coup fatal ou handicapant à son agresseur. Comme attendu, le nain tomba dans le piège et en profita pour porter un coup vicieux dans les côtes de l'elfe. Mais Harry qui s'était attendu à l'attaque, évita la lame adverse grâce à un mouvement souple de son corps et changea brusquement la trajectoire de la pointe de son épée d'un tourbillonnement demi-circulaire afin de toucher son ennemi.

La lame à double tranchant de son épée transperça l'abdomen du nain avec une facilité déconcertante. Le nain ouvrit les yeux de surprise alors que ses doigts lâchaient la poignée de sa hache qui tomba sourdement sur le sol. La respiration haletante, le sang dégoulinant le long de son torse, le nain alla rejoindre sa hache sur le sol. Les yeux plongés dans ceux du nain, Harry sentit avec une acuité encore jamais ressentie auparavant l'odeur du sang et de la transpiration... Mais aussi et avec violence, celle de la mort. Le nain ne mit que quelques secondes avant de lâcher son dernier soupir. Et quand il perdit la vie, son corps, son arme ainsi que la montagne d'or qui se trouvait dans la pièce se dissipèrent comme des flocons de neige en touchant le sol. Seuls demeurèrent dans la salle, Harry, la statue et la baguette magique.

_ Manifestement, il semblerait que je me sois trompé à ton sujet jeune elfe, retentit soudainement la voix du barbu dans le dos de Harry. Il se pourrait effectivement que tu sois l'élu après tout.

Combien de fois Harry avait-il ressenti le désir de refaire le portrait à l'arrogant individu qui venait de manifester sa présence dans son dos ? Le jeune elfe ne les comptait plus. Et s'il avait été certain de pouvoir l'emporter sur lui, Harry lui aurait déjà réglé son compte depuis belle lurette !

_ Au lieu de bayer aux Lutins de Cornouailles, va plutôt récupérer cette baguette et quittons cet endroit avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur nos têtes, ordonna Salazar sèchement.

_ Je vous signale que j'ai manqué de perdre la vie par deux fois aujourd'hui, et cela par votre faute ! Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser ou manifester des remords pour m'avoir envoyé sur cette montagne !

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit : tu as failli, tu n'es pas mort. Alors, ne viens pas me casser les oreilles, répliqua Salazar d'une voix insensible.

_ Vous n'est qu'un... un monstre sans cœur ! cracha Harry fou de colère.

_ Bon, tu as fini de pleurnicher maintenant ! Alors, va me ramasser cette fichue baguette pour qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit.

Voyant que cela ne servait absolument à rien de discuter avec l'énergumène, Harry fit ce qu'on lui ordonna de faire. Quand il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, il pensait que son père était l'être le plus invivable et grognon de la Terre, Harry n'en revenait pas. Arrivé devant la statue, il grimpa sur elle et se saisit de la baguette. À l'instant où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la baguette, Harry ressenti une force colossale, mais d'une douceur infinie se répandre dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il se sentit aimé, protégé et puissant. C'était vertigineux et exaltant. La sensation ne dura qu'une seconde, mais laissa Harry dans un état second.

_ Comptes-tu descendre de cette statue ou bien songes-tu à l'épouser ? demanda Salazar comme Harry restait accroché bêtement sur la statue.

Le sarcasme du barbu sortit Harry de son état second. Il descendit de la Statue la baguette à la main.

_ Quelle est cette baguette ? À qui appartient-elle ?

_ C'est la baguette de la création. Selon les légendes, notre mère à tous s'est servie d'elle pour créer l'arbre avec lequel elle a engendré les elfes toutes races confondues.

_ Si je comprends bien, cette baguette est celle de Gaïa ! s'exclama Harry en regardant la baguette avec respect.

_ Exactement. Et grâce à elle, tu vas pouvoir délivrer les elfes gris et les convaincre de t'aider à combattre l'envoyé de Chaos et par là même occasion, Chaos, lui dit Salazar avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'étourdissement dans la voix.

_ Quoi ? Et qui sont ces deux personnes ?

_ Ceux que tu dois vaincre si tu ne veux pas que ce monde se transforme en hécatombe.

LDD

Lorsque Voldemort transplana à Poudlard avec Hermione, il était d'une humeur joyeuse. Traînant la née-moldue derrière lui, le mage se dirigea vers les cachots. Plus précisément, il prit la direction des appartements de Snape pour l'attendre. Voldemort savait qu'il devait organiser une réunion afin de faire le point sur l'attaque, mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là, c'était de prendre sa revanche sur la jeune femme qui avait failli lui enlever son jumeau à tout jamais. Même s'il était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione quand le philtre d'amour a été neutralisé, Voldemort pensait que la punition n'était pas suffisante.

La jeune femme méritait bien plus que cela. En attendant la venue de Snape, le mage se décida à faire plus ample connaissance avec Hermione. Mais étant qui il était, Voldemort, au lieu de demander directement des informations à sa prisonnière, il préféra user de la Légilimancie pour plonger dans la tête de cette dernière afin d'y recueillir les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de l'importance que la jeune femme portait à son physique, à quel point elle était vaniteuse et se pensait supérieure aux autres. Mais plus important, le mage gris découvrit la véritable nature de la jeune femme et de sa mère. Ces informations donnèrent une idée machiavélique au mage. Il se concentra sur l'esprit de Hermione et y fit quelques petites modifications. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il se saisit d'un parchemin qui traînait sur la table basse de Severus et en fit un Portoloin qu'il confia ensuite à Hermione. Dès que la jeune femme posa sa main sur le parchemin, elle s'envola.

Content de lui, Voldemort alla se servir un verre d'alcool avant d'aller s'installer sur le fauteuil se trouvant près de la cheminée. Il fit ensuite venir à lui un livre sur les potions et se mit à le lire en sirotant son verre. Et même s'il était vraiment trop tôt pour boire ce type de boisson, le mage n'en avait cure. C'est dans cette position que Snape le retrouva une demi-heure plus tard. Le maître des potions passa un sacré savon au mage qui n'en eut rien à faire.

_ Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de vous parler de ça, renonça Snape après deux minutes passées à parler dans le vide.

_ J'ai eu la visite de ton fils très tard cette nuit, lança négligemment Voldemort après une minute de silence.

_ Pardon ! Que venez-vous de dire ? demanda Snape d'une voix blanche.

_ Ton fils m'a rendu visite hier au soir. Oh ! Il a quelque peu changé, ajouta Voldemort.

_ Changé ? Par Merlin ! En quoi ? Et pourquoi ne me dites-vous cela que maintenant ?

_ Il semblerait qu'il ait pris quelques années. Là où Salazar l'a amené, le temps s'écoulerait bien plus vite qu'ici.

_ Combien de temps exactement ?

_ Six années, d'après lui.

_ Merlin ! J'ai encore raté six ans de la vie de mon fils, dit Snape en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que six ans dans la vie d'un elfe ? releva Voldemort. Vous aurez largement le temps de vous rattraper tous les deux. Et puis, les changements ne sont pas aussi frappants que cela.

_ Où est-il actuellement ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Voldemort. Quand je me suis réveillé, le lit était vide et n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. C'était comme si j'avais rêvé sa présence. Et sans la petite note m'indiquant qu'il devait aller remplir une obscure mission, j'aurais été convaincu que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple songe.

_ Le lit était vide ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? s'inquiéta Snape d'une voix un peu trop calme.

_ Ah ! C'est parce que nous avons partagé le même lit, lui dit Voldemort avec désinvolture en arborant un sourire benêt.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous avez couché avec mon fils, mineur qui plus est ?! S'éleva la voix courroucée de Snape.

_ Bien entendu que nous avons fait l'amour ! confirma Voldemort qui ne fit aucun cas du ton employé par Snape. Après tout ce temps, il le fallait bien. Et je te signale qu'il est majeur maintenant. Il a tout de même 22 ans.

_ 22 ans, répéta Snape d'une voix triste en oubliant son courroux.

Son fils était majeur à présent. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de lui. La preuve, à son retour, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer lui faire un petit coucou. À la place, il était allé se glisser dans les draps de ce mage pervers et sournois. Alors que Snape se disait cela, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi le lien qui le reliait à son enfant ne s'était-il pas activé ? Et c'est seulement en se posant cette question que Snape se souvint qu'il avait bloqué le lien afin de ne plus ressentir le froid glacial qui émanait de lui depuis le départ de son fils. Sans perdre de temps, Snape débloqua cette partie de son esprit qui était en permanence reliée aux membres de sa famille.

_ Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama l'elfe après avoir dissipé la barrière qu'il avait érigée dans son esprit.

_ Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda Voldemort surpris par l'exclamation de son ami.

_ Mes parents, dit Snape d'une voix tremblante et incrédule.

_ Quoi, tes parents ?

_ Ils sont morts.

_ Quand ? Comment ? Tu en as certain ?

_ Oui, ils sont bien morts. Je ne sais ni quand ni comment, mais les liens qui me rattachaient à eux a disparu, répondit Snape sous le choc.

_ Je suis désolé, mon ami, dit Voldemort en allant poser la main sur l'épaule de Snape afin de lui montrer son soutien. Et ton frère ?

_ Merlin !

Snape resta silencieux pendant deux longues minutes.

_ Alors ? demanda Voldemort.

_ Il est encore en vie, dit tristement Snape.

_ Mais ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je sens une immense culpabilité en lui et le désir d'en finir avec la vie. Je dois aller à sa rencontre. Il a besoin de moi.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Snape transplana en laissant Voldemort seul dans ses appartements.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et** **Darboria**

 **merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Sariour se déplaçait avec une grande prudence. L'elfe noir était enfin parvenu à arranger une rencontre avec le Seigneur Kython du clan des Penseurs. Quand Sariour avait appris que c'était le clan des Penseurs qui leur était venu en aide, il avait éprouvé une joie sans limites, mais aussi une grande crainte. De tous les clans qui auraient pu prendre leur parti, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce soit celui-ci. En effet, de tout temps, les Penseurs avaient toujours été les plus aptes à partir au combat. Pour eux, une guerre représentait un afflux de cobayes extraordinaire pour leurs expériences. Alors, savoir qu'ils étaient peut-être contre cette nouvelle guerre était très étonnant.

Voilà pourquoi Sariour avait éprouvé de la crainte en apprenant l'identité du clan. L'elfe noir avait peur que finalement, leur aide ne soit en fait qu'une manière d'obtenir leur confiance. Mais pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. L'elfe pouvait se tromper, mais la prudence voulait qu'il songe à tout afin de se préparer à faire face à toutes les éventualités. Tout en se rendant à son rendez-vous, Sariour s'assura de ne pas être suivi et vérifia qu'aucun piège ne se trouvait sur son chemin. La rencontre devait avoir lieu dans une petite grotte au nord de l'entrée du monde souterrain.

Le lieu n'était pas sans danger pour lui, dans la mesure où sa tête avait été mise à prix après que lui et son clan aient mené plusieurs petites attaques contre des détachements des clans qui leur avaient coûtés plusieurs guerriers et matériels de guerre. Effectivement, après que Sariour ait mis fin à son alliance avec la coalition des trois peuples elfiques, il avait pris officieusement la tête de son clan après s'être assuré qu'un guérisseur s'occupait de remettre d'aplomb le roi Ulric. Sans surprise, n'avait eu aucun mal à s'imposer devant les siens. Cependant, l'actuel Seigneur du clan, son frère ainé, avait refusé de se joindre à eux. Celui-ci avait été traumatisé par la mort de leurs parents et avait peur de se faire tuer.

De ce fait, il s'était enfermé avec une centaine de guerriers au fond de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Sariour était très contrarié par la bêtise de son aîné, car les guerriers en question faisaient partie des meilleurs combattants du clan. C'était du gâchis de les cloîtrer dans une grotte. L'elfe aurait pu défier son frère afin de prendre officiellement la tête du clan, mais il ne se sentait pas encore en mesure de prendre cette charge, même s'il l'assumait déjà publiquement. Après avoir pris les commandes, l'elfe s'était arrangé pour trouver une place mieux située et plus facile à défendre dans les montagnes.

Ceci étant dit, revenons au moment présent. Sariour arriva au lieu du rendez-vous une demi-heure avant l'heure. Il voulait s'assurer que le lieu était sûr. Il fit donc les vérifications et s'assura qu'aucun elfe ne se cachait sur place. Dix minutes après son arrivée, Kython fit son entrée. Tout comme Sariour, il vérifia l'endroit avant de faire savoir à l'Exécuteur qu'il l'avait repéré et qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Sariour s'avança, mais resta à bonne distance. On ne savait jamais avec les Penseurs.

_ Salutation Seigneur Kython.

_ Salutation Seigneur Sariour.

_ Je ne suis pas Seigneur, mais un simple guerrier.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que les rumeurs disent pourtant.

_ Les rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs, rien de plus, lui dit Sariour.

_ Donc, ce n'est pas vous qui dirigiez le clan des Exécuteurs en ce moment ? Ni celui qui s'amuse à éliminer les troupes de notre souverain ainsi qu'à détruire ses armements ? demanda Kython avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais je ne suis pas le Seigneur du clan. Je ne fais que faire l'intérim en attendant que son véritable Seigneur guérisse de ses blessures, mentit Sariour avec aplomb.

_ Sa guérison me parait bien peu probable, dans la mesure où il est extrêmement difficile de guérir la couardise, dit Kython.

_...

Sariour ne commenta pas et posa une question à la place.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me voir ?

_ Le roi sait où se situe l'emplacement de votre campement.

_ Impossible !

_ Pourtant, c'est bien la vérité.

_ Comment a-t-il découvert notre position ?

_ Il y a deux espions parmi vous. Grâce à eux, il sait où vous trouver. Dans trois jours, la moitié des clans ainsi qu'un certain nombre des créations de mon clan, vont prendre d'assaut votre camp. Et d'après mes calculs, vos chances de survie à cette attaque sont de dix pour cent. C'est une chance que ma trahison n'ait pas été découverte, termina l'elfe.

_ Avez-vous des noms ? demanda Sariour, les dents serrées de fureur.

Des traîtres au sein du clan ! C'était tout bonnement impensable !

_ Un certain Malaggar et un certain Orgoloth.

_ Les elfes amoureux ! s'exclama Sariour.

_ Ça, je ne le savais pas, dit le Penseur. Les pauvres malheureux. Cela dit, j'aimerais bien mener des expériences sur un de ces spécimens, dit Kython les yeux brillants.

_ Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous aurez vos rats de laboratoire d'ici la fin de la journée, lui assura Sariour.

_ J'attendrais donc cet arrivage avec la plus grande des impatiences.

_ Merci pour l'information, dit ensuite Sariour d'une voix pleine de froideur. Autre chose ?

_ Mon clan a eu la joie de recevoir en cadeau une dizaine de cobayes de choix.

_ Pourquoi en faites-vous mention ? questionna Sariour avec une grimace de dégout.

_ Parce que l'un des cobayes est votre ancien Seigneur, votre père.

_ Il est en vie ! s'exclama l'Exécuteur. Vous n'avez pas osé faire des expérimentations sur lui ?

_ Pas encore, mais cela ne serait tarder.

Sariour ne dit rien à cela, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

_ Bien, cela étant _dit_ , passons aux choses importantes. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser du roi avant qu'il ne mène ce monde à sa perte. À présent que les elfes de la surface ne représentent plus aucune une menace pour lui, il va tourner son attention vers les sorciers et les Moldus. Tout ce qui le retient en ce moment, c'est ton clan. C'est pourquoi il présage votre anéantissement.

_ Et que prévoyez-vous de faire pour vous débarrasser de lui ? demanda Sariour.

_ Trouvez des alliés pour le combattre.

_ Pensez-vous que d'autres clans seront prêts à se joindre à nous ? questionna Sariour.

_Non. Je m'en suis déjà assuré avant notre rencontre.

_ Alors, où pensez-vous trouver ces nouveaux partisans ? Je vous rappelle que la presque totalité des elfes de la surface ont été tués pendant la charge stupide qu'ils ont mené de front contre les clans. Le peu d'entre eux qui reste sont soit fait prisonniers, soit ils se terrent quelque part occupé à pleurer leurs morts.

_ Je songe aux sorciers et autres créatures magiques, lui dit Kython.

_ Vous plaisantez ! Des sorciers ! Je vous rappelle que les elfes de la surface ne sont pas parvenus à tenir tête aux clans, comment de simples sorciers peuvent-ils y parvenir ? Les créatures magiques peut-être, mais les sorciers, j'ai des doutes.

_ Nous les elfes avons trop tendance à sous-estimer les sorciers, pourtant c'est bien l'un d'eux qui est parvenu à assujettir les elfes gris.

_ C'était un sorcier extraordinaire. Et des comme lui, on n'en trouve plus vous le savez parfaitement, réfuta Sariour. Alors, dites-moi la véritable raison qui vous pousse à vouloir vous associer à eux ?

_ Très bien, je vois que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous manœuvrer.

_ Parfaitement. Cela revient seulement à nous faire perdre notre temps.

_ J'ai récemment pris connaissance d'une vieille prophétie en fouillant dans les archives de mon clan.

_ Une prophétie ? Est-ce celle d'un certain dragon prophète ?

_ Nullement. Je dois en déduire que vous êtes au courant de cette prophétie ?

_ En effet.

_ Comment ? demanda Kython avec curiosité.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

_ Très bien, dit Kython après un temps de silence et après avoir détaillé longuement Sariour. Je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas complètement confiance. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Moi-même, je ne me ferais pas confiance.

_ Quel est donc le contenu de cette prophétie, et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec une alliance avec les sorciers ?

_ Eh bien ! Le mieux est de vous la réciter. Voilà donc ce qu'elle dit :

« _Quand le gardien du château perdra son cœur_

 _La sombre souveraine sortira de l'ombre_

 _Alors des entrailles de la Terre_

 _Une nuée de guerriers sanguinaires émergera_

 _Comme une rivière sauvage_

 _Le sang coulera à flots et la terre se gorgera de la chair des morts_

 _Viendra alors le sauveur, le libérateur_

 _Né sorcier sans l'être_

 _Dernier représentant de son espèce_

 _Il se dressera contre les ténèbres et délivrera le peuple gris de son esclavage »_

_ Je ne suis pas parvenu à tout décortiquer, mais je pense que le sauveur dont il est fait mention est le même que celui qui est cité dans la prophétie du dragon comme étant le dernier Drow. Et d'après mes déductions, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce Drow pourrait être un sorcier.

_ Donc, vous souhaitez vous joindre aux sorciers uniquement pour trouver l'enfant de cette prophétie, déduisit Sariour sur ses gardes.

Il était hors de question qu'il le permette ! Impossible qu'il puisse laisser son petit-neveu aux mains de cet elfe. Qui savait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire au nom de la science magique. Avant que cela n'arrive, il tuerait Kython. Au diable leur association ! Son neveu et prince était bien plus important.

_ Exactement. Il représente notre meilleure chance pour en finir avec le roi.

_ Vous pensez qu'un jeune sorcier seul est en mesure de réussir là où la coalition des elfes de la surface a échoué ? demanda Sariour tout en préparant une attaque.

_ Certainement pas !

_ Alors, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à lui ? voulut savoir Sariour prêt à tuer son interlocuteur pour protéger Harry.

_ En raison de la dernière phrase de la prophétie : « _Il se dressera contre les ténèbres et délivrera le peuple gris de son esclavage »._ Précisément pour la fin de la phrase : « _et délivrera le peuple gris de son esclavage »._

_ Qu'est-ce que cette phrase a de si particulier ? demanda Sariour, qui suspendit son attaque afin d'assouvir sa curiosité.

_ Parce que, mon cher Seigneur Sariour, je pense que cet enfant est en mesure de libérer les elfes gris du joug sorcier. Et si ma déduction est bonne, ces derniers se battront ensuite à ses côtés. Une alliance avec les elfes gris nous garantira forcément la victoire, dit Kython avec excitation.

_ Libérer les elfes de maisons ? se dit Sariour doucement. Il en serait bien capable le connaissant.

Après cela, les deux elfes se mirent d'accord pour prendre rendez-vous avec les sorciers afin de leur proposer une alliance. Sariour se proposa de s'occuper de cela. Avant de partir, le Penseur lui révéla que le roi était derrière le conflit moldus/sorciers. Après leur discussion, Sariour retourna auprès de son clan. Et après une vérification très musclée, comme promis, il envoya deux nouveaux rats de laboratoire au Seigneur Kython. Ensuite, il écrivit une lettre à Severus dans laquelle il sollicitait un entretien avec Voldemort et où il lui révélait ce que lui avait appris le Penseur.

Sariour abattit son épée à la base de la nuque de l'elfe avec énergie. La force du coup emporta la tête du malheureux. Sans faire grand cas de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'elfe noir repartit à l'attaque. Il lança son épée dans la poitrine d'un autre elfe et sortit deux couteaux d'une trentaine de centimètres de chacune de ses manches. Il se baissa tout en se retournant.

L'une de ses lames pénétra dans la chair du guerrier qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui avait tenté de lui planter son épée dans le dos. Se dégageant du mourant qui pesait sur son épaule, Sariour se releva, prit un parchemin gris d'une de ses poches, marmonna un sort et le lança en direction du ciel. Le signal était envoyé, maintenant, il devait dégager de là. Leur mission était une véritable réussite. Lui et son clan venaient de détruire l'une des plus grosses cargaisons de goules du roi.

À la suite de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur du clan des Penseurs, Sariour avait supervisé le déplacement de son clan en un lieu plus sûr. Après cela, il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait plus un seul traître dans ses rangs. Pour ce faire, il n'avait pas hésité à soumettre tout le clan au Veritaserum. Ensuite, l'elfe s'était occupé du cas d'Ohtar qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Sariour l'avait découvert baignant de sang recoquillé sur lui-même. Au début, ce dernier s'était muré dans le silence, mais la persévérance de Sariour avait gagné. Et petit à petit, Ohtar lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Sariour avait eu du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse se mettre dans un tel état pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Pour lui, Ohtar avait agi de la meilleure des façons possibles. Ainsi, au lieu de laisser sa mère souffrir lentement, pendant des jours et des jours, il avait abrégé les souffrances de cette dernière. Certes, elle avait beaucoup souffert et cela n'avait pas été beau à voir ni à entendre, mais maintenant, elle pouvait reposer en paix. Et pour l'avoir de nombreuse fois utilisé sur des prisonniers, Sariour savait que la mort de la mère Ohtar, même si elle avait été horrible, avait été bien plus douce que ce qui l'attendait. L'elfe dit cela à Ohtar, mais ça ne le réconforta pas. Il venait tout de même de tuer sa mère. La chair de sa chair. Celle qui l'avait mis au monde et qui l'avait chéri, même lorsqu'il lui portait le coup de grâce.

L'elfe s'en voulait tellement pour ça qu'il aurait souhaité la mort. Sariour, n'étant pas une personne très sensible et qui avait dû mal, au vu de son éducation, à comprendre les sentiments d'Ohtar, avait eu l'idée de détourner les idées de l'elfe. Pour cela, il lui avait confié une mission d'une extrême importance pour eux tous. Cette mission était : retrouver leur neveu enlevé et disparu. L'elfe noir expliqua à celui qui avait fini par devenir un ami, ce que le Seigneur du clan des Penseurs lui avait confié. Harry était leur seule chance de victoire. Et ce fut un Ohtar un peu plus clame, mais toujours aussi bouleversé, qui partit à la recherche de Harry.

Le lendemain du départ d'Ohtar, une missive venant de Kython lui avait été envoyée. Le Penseur expliquait en détail l'emplacement d'une garnison de guerriers Vipères qui gardaient une cargaison de goules. Heureusement pour Sariour et ses guerriers, Kython avait ajouté à l'information un antidote contre les morsures des bestioles ainsi que la façon d'en venir à bout efficacement. Il faut savoir qu'une goule était une créature créée en laboratoire. Elle était conçue à partir de cadavres d'elfes, sorciers ou Moldus et de magie noire. Ces créatures étaient friandes de sang et de chair fraîche. La morsure d'une goule entraînait dans la majorité des cas la mort de sa victime si elle avait de la chance, car dans le cas contraire, le mordu se transformait à son tour en goule.

Les goules étaient à l'origine des légendes sur les vampires qui pullulaient chez les Moldus. D'après ce qu'avait appris Sariour, le roi avait pour projet de lâcher un millier de ces bestioles contre les Moldus. Elle prévoyait d'anéantir les Moldus et les sorciers ainsi. Elle avait aussi prévu d'en lâcher sur le campement du clan des Exécuteurs, mais grâce à l'aide de Kython, Sariour avait pu éviter ça. Tout en pensant à comment il avait eu connaissance de l'emplacement de la garnison, Sariour se fraya un chemin jonché de cadavres et de mourants afin de rejoindre le lieu de rassemblement où il avait été prévu de se rejoindre après la mission. Ils venaient de gagner une petite victoire, mais pas la guerre. L'elfe noir se contenterait de ça pour l'instant. De retour à leur baraquement, Sariour fut heureux de trouver un mot venant de Voldemort. Le mage acceptait de le voir le jour même. Le soir même, il alla à la rencontre de Voldemort et en quelques heures, une alliance fut conclue. Après cela, il retourna à son campement où une lettre de Kython l'attendait. Celui-ci sollicité une rencontre dans l'heure.

Sariour se rendit au point de rendez-vous avec prudence. Le seigneur du clan des Penseurs n'était pas du genre à faire les choses dans la précipitation et le message qu'il avait reçu l'était. Pourquoi une telle urgence ? Sariour ne parvenait pas à le deviner et cela le frustrait et le faisait craindre le pire. Voilà pourquoi, contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait pris avec lui dix des meilleurs guerriers de son clan. On ne savait pas sur quoi on pouvait tomber par les temps qui courraient. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Kython : lui-même ne se faisait pas confiance. Alors pourquoi Sariour prendrait-il le risque de le faire ?

Arrivé à proximité du lieu de la rencontre, l'elfe plaça ses guerriers à des endroits stratégiques avant de se risquer à faire un pas de plus en avant. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné en voyant Kython l'attendre, dos appuyé à un arbre. L'elfe paraissait serein, mais pour quelqu'un comme Sariour habitué à voir au-delà des masques, il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, l'elfe porta sa main à son épée. Voyant cela, Kython amorça un geste pour faire de même avant d'y renoncer en soupirant lourdement.

_ Vous avez conscience que je n'ai aucune chance contre vous si nous en venons à là ? dit l'elfe avec rigidité.

_ Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Klaine, notre bien aimé dieu, a parfois un humour étrange. Il se pourrait donc que vous parveniez à me vaincre avec un simple croche-pied, lui dit Sariour la main toujours posée sur la poignée de son épée. Pourquoi une telle urgence ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Je pense que le roi a des soupçons sur moi, révéla Kython.

_ Pardon ? Êtes-vous certain de cela ?

_ Les soupçons ne me visent pas particulièrement, mais il ne va pas lui falloir longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne à me suspecter.

_ Expliquez-moi ce qui vous fait dire cela.

_ Lorsque les guerriers qu'il a envoyés pour vous éliminer sont revenus bredouilles, il a commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Et après que votre clan ait éradiqué sa cargaison de goules, ses soupçons se sont confirmés. Il est persuadé qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs.

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il va porter ses suspicions sur vous ?

_ Parce que mon cher Seigneur Sariour, seuls quatre elfes étaient au courant de l'emplacement de la garnison des goules, et seulement trois de l'attaque prévue sur votre camp. Et il se trouve que les seigneurs Senlu et Elthrai sont les deux autres seigneurs avec moi à avoir été au fait des deux renseignements. Je vous laisse faire vos déductions.

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas aiguiller les soupçons sur l'un d'eux ?

_ J'y ai déjà pensé, mais c'est impossible, le délai pour bien faire les choses est bien trop court.

_ Alors, que proposez-vous de faire ? demanda Sariour.

_ D'après mes estimations, j'ai une semaine devant moi avant qu'il ne parvienne à cette conclusion. Il a besoin de s'assurer de notre culpabilité avant de nous confondre. Je vais donc employer ce temps pour rassembler les membres de mon clan qui me sont fidèles et collecter quelques sujets d'expérience qui nous seront d'une certaine aide dans cette guerre et eut-être aussi, votre père...

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Voilà exactement pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, déclara Kython en étirant ses lèvres.

_ Je vous écoute, dit Sariour avec une certaine méfiance.

_ Je me demandais si vous seriez assez aimable pour nous accueillir. Ce n'était en aucun cas une question.

_ Bien entendu, répondit Sariour en grimaçant un peu.

Les penseurs n'étaient pas l'un des clans les plus appréciés des elfes noirs, mais comme ils étaient alliés et que Kython proposait implicitement de lui ramener sin père, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

_ Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Maintenant, je dois repartir avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence. De plus, j'ai des préparatifs à faire.

Sariour regarda l'elfe partir en secouant la tête. Il espérait qu'il ne venait pas de faire une idiotie en acceptant de les accueillir. Les penseurs étaient des êtres fourbes qui ne vivaient que pour leurs expérimentations sur les autres créatures vivantes ou mortes d'ailleurs.

Quelques heures après cette rencontre, huit elfes noirs étaient acculés devant l'entrée d'une ancienne grotte qui servait maintenant de pont entre le monde souterrain et celui de la surface. La tension était palpable alors qu'une dizaine d'elfes gisaient déjà à terre, les corps raidis par la mort. Les cinq survivants tenaient tête à un escadron d'elfes que le nouveau roi avait lancés à leur poursuite. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal ? se demanda Sariour alors qu'il parait l'attaque de son adversaire avant de lui envoyer un informulé qui coupa net l'une de ses jambes. Le sang gicla jusqu'à son visage tandis que son opposant poussait un hurlement d'agonie. Profitant de la distraction de celui-ci, Sariour plongea sa dague dans la poitrine de l'elfe. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Mais Sariour n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'un second adversaire prenait la place du mort.

Alors qu'il engageait le combat avec son nouvel opposant, Sariour se remémora les événements qui l'avaient conduit à cet endroit. Le soir de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur du clan des Penseurs, une autre lettre de celui-ci lui était parvenue. Les plans de Kython ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévu. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le Roi avait déjà des soupçons sur l'identité du traître et pour s'en assurer, il avait placé celui-ci sous surveillance. Et à la seconde où Kython était remonté à la surface pour rencontrer Sariour, le Roi en avait été informé. Et quand ce dernier retourna sous terre pour mettre en place ses plans, il avait été mis aux arrêts. Par chance, avant que les elfes chargés de sa capture ne l'atteignent, Kython avait eu le temps d'envoyer un appel à l'aide à Sariour.

Au moment il reçut la missive, Sariour était sur le point de partir à la rencontre de Voldemort pour une réunion. Mais l'urgence et la précarité de la situation de Kython lui avaient fait revoir ses priorités. Et comme le temps leur était compté et que perdre le soutien de Kython était inenvisageable, Sariour, au mépris du danger, avait pris une vingtaine d'elfes avec lui et ensemble, ils s'étaient faufilés sous terre à la rescousse du Seigneur du clan des Penseurs. Il ne leur avait pas été très difficile de pénétrer dans le monde souterrain ni de s'infiltrer dans la prison où était retenu Kylthon pour le délivrer lui ainsi que son père. Non, le plus ardu avait été de repartir, car il s'était avéré que tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège du Roi afin de la capturer lui. Kython n'avait été que l'appât. Mais il ne fallait pas croire que le Penseur avait trahi Sariour. Non, simplement quand le Roi avait découvert la trahison de celui-ci, il s'en était servi pour tendre un traquenard à Sariour.

Ainsi, au moment où Sariour et ses guerriers délivrèrent Kython et le père de Sariour de leur cellule, une cinquantaine d'elfes leur étaient tombés dessus. Un combat sanguinaire s'était alors engagé entre les deux groupes. Après plusieurs minutes d'affrontement, dix de ses guerriers s'étaient placés devant une des entrées de la prison et avaient fait un barrage de leur corps afin de retenir leurs ennemis avant d'inciter Sariour à partir en compagnie des prisonniers et du reste des guerriers. L'elfe n'avait pas cherché à discuter et leur avait remercié pour leur sacrifice avant de leur tourner le dos. Ensuite, avec prudence, ils avaient quitté la prison, longé les murs de la ville en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer et s'étaient rendus à un des points de sortie vers la surface. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas été découverts durant leur déplacement. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils étaient presque parvenus à atteindre la sortie, un escadron d'elfes les avait rattrapés. Voilà pourquoi Sariour était en train de lutter aussi férocement contre eux pour sauver sa vie.

Sariour sentait l'urgence le gagner. Ils devaient rapidement en finir avec leurs adversaires avant que des renforts n'arrivent, car si cela venait à se faire, ils n'auraient aucune chance de quitter la grotte en vie. Et c'est pour cette raison que Sariour prit cette décision. Il n'avait qu'une chance sur mille d'y parvenir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou la mort pour eux tous. Sa décision prise, Sariour fit signe à un de ses guerriers et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le protéger. Ceci fait, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit en position du lotus. Ensuite, il posa son épée sur ses jambes avant de fermer les yeux. Il prit après cela une grande respiration et joignit ses mains, paume contre paume devant son visage et entonna une formule magique aux accents bien étranges, même pour un elfe. Alors qu'il entonnait la formule, son corps se mit à briller d'un halo doré. Et plus sa voix s'élevait, plus le rayonnement s'intensifiait. Et lorsqu'il mit fin à son incantation, une ombre sans visage fait de fumée sombre apparut devant l'elfe.

_ Que désires-tu mortel ? demanda l'ombre.

_ Je voudrais que tu relèves les morts qui se trouvent dans cette grotte.

_ Tous les morts ? interrogea l'ombre d'une voix malicieuse et calculatrice.

_ Non, seuls ceux qui ont perdu la vie au cours de ces dernières heures, répondit Sariour pas dupe.

Accepter de le laisser relever tous les morts reviendrait à donner sa vie bêtement et inutilement.

_ Je vois que tu connais les règles, soupira l'ombre de satisfaction.

_ En effet, alors ne tente pas de me berner.

_ Bien. Tu connais le prix à payer pour ta demande ?

_ Oui. Si je ne survis pas à la levée des morts, mon esprit et magie seront tiens. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu feras de moi un Nécromancien.

_ Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu désires elfe, car une fois lancé, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. C'est soit la mort soit le pouvoir, le prévient l'ombre.

_ Je suis prêt, se contenta de lui répondre Sariour.

_ Si tel est ton vœu, eut juste le temps d'entendre Sariour.

La seconde d'après, il avait l'affreuse impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants était en train de lui broyer le cerveau. Sa boîte crânienne lui donnait la sensation d'être comprimée dans une minuscule fiole à potion. Son regard devint trouble et une envie de vomir toutes ses tripes le prit à la gorge. Pris par de soudains et forts vertiges, l'elfe s'écroula sur le sol et se roula en boule en se tenant avec force le sommet de la tête. Du sang commença à s'échapper de sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux et ses oreilles. Sariour était sur le point de perdre conscience, quand une voix joyeuse dit :

_ Il semblerait que je vais hériter de ta magie et de ton esprit après tout.

Cette phrase toucha un point sensible de l'elfe. Il était hors de question qu'il meure ici et comme ça ! Il avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Alors il se mit à lutter contre la souffrance, les vertiges et tout ce qui voulait sa mort. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Et après un affrontement acharné, il parvint de justesse à prendre le dessus sur le tout. Grâce à la force de sa volonté, il endigua l'écoulement du sang, desserra l'étau qui comprimait son cerveau et balaya ses vertiges. Cela fait, il se releva et fixa son regard sur l'ombre, un regard plein de défi.

_ J'ai passé le test, dit-il avec l'arrogance caractéristique de son peuple.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la parole avant la fin de l'épreuve, se lamenta l'ombre avant de disparaître.

Quand l'ombre se dissipa complètement, Sariour à qui un tatouage représentant une araignée venait de faire apparition sur sa joue droite et dont les yeux s'étaient teintés en noir, dit un mot dans une langue imprononçable. Suite à cela, tous les morts se trouvant sur place se levèrent et s'attaquèrent aux elfes adverses.

LDD

Neville longea l'un des couloirs menant aux cachots de Poudlard. Il passa près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et poursuivit sa route sans faire d'arrêt. Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta trois mètres plus loin en face d'un mur nu. Après avoir jeté des regards craintifs dans toutes les directions, Neville sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe sorcière et fit quelques mouvements rapides devant le mur en chuchotant un sortilège. À la fin du sort, le mur se scinda en deux et un couloir mal éclairé fit son apparition. Neville jeta un dernier regard peureux autour de lui avant de s'élancer dans le passage.

Après son passage, le mur se referma sur lui. Le jeune sorcier traversa le couloir qui déboucha sur une vingtaine de cellules dont deux seulement étaient occupées. L'une par Hermione qui était roulée en boule dans un coin en poussant des gémissements presque animaux, et l'autre par un moldu. Le moldu que Fred et George avaient capturé. Sans poser un regard sur Hermione, Neville se dirigea vers la cellule du moldu. Après une infime hésitation, le jeune sorcier déverrouilla la porte d'un charme et fit signe au prisonnier de le suivre. Celui-ci, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, se leva du sol sur lequel il était assis et franchit la porte de sa cage tel un conquérant.

_ Tu en as mis du temps pour venir, sorcier, lui reprocha le moldu avant de le devancer. J'ai fini par croire que j'allais devoir sortir d'ici par mes propres moyens ! ajouta-t-il avant d'allonger son pas.

Neville, silencieux, le regard vide et triste, suivit le moldu. Tous deux quittèrent les cachots et prirent la direction du bureau des directeurs de Poudlard.

LDD

Deux semaines après la destruction de Londres, l'Assemblée générale des Nations Unies se réunit en urgence. L'ordre du jour était la menace que représentaient les sorciers pour l'humanité. L'Assemblée s'était réunie afin de débattre sur la marche à suivre. Les pays membres de l'ONU devaient-ils entrer en guerre avec les sorciers ou bien devaient-ils laisser les Britanniques se débrouiller seuls, car après tout, ce sont eux qui avaient lancé les hostilités sans raison apparente.

_ Je pense que les sorciers ne représentent pas une réelle menace pour nous, commença un Français d'un certain âge. Notre pays traite et cohabite avec eux depuis des centaines d'années sans qu'il n'y ait eu un seul problème avec eux.

_ Les sorciers ne sont pas une menace dites-vous ! s'exclama un Américain moustachu et au gros ventre outré par la déclaration du Français. Et que faites-vous de la destruction de Londres ? En une nuit, ces monstres sont parvenus à détruire Londres ainsi que la quasi-totalité du gouvernement anglais. Une nuit. À votre avis, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour anéantir un pays ? Une semaine, deux semaines, un mois ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne tiens pas à attendre pour le savoir. Je propose donc que nous les attaquions sans attendre. Nous devons les abattre avant qu'ils ne nous abattent !

_ Et comment voulez-vous vous y prendre pour réaliser un tel exploit ? Il nous est impossible de localiser les lieux d'habitation des sorciers. Seuls les Britanniques semblent être en mesure de le faire et ils refusent de partager leur secret avec nous, dit le même Français.

_ Je pense qu'avec ce qui vient de leur arriver, ils seront bien plus enclins à le faire, intervint un Japonais.

_ Devons-nous réellement déclarer la guerre à ce peuple dont nous ne connaissons pas les intentions et qui ne fait que se défendre suite à une multitude d'attaques injustifiées ? demanda le représentant de l'Espagne.

_ Certes, ils n'ont fait que se défendre, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils viennent de réduire en cendre une ville. Et plus important que cela, avez-vous oublié les photos satellites prises de l'Angleterre ces derniers jours ? interrogea le représentant américain avec fougue. Trois villes, Birmingham, Glasgow et Manchester. Trois villes complètement désertées de leurs habitants. Trois des plus grandes villes de la Grande-Bretagne. Nous parlons de plus de deux millions de personnes qui se sont évaporées dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela continuer. Nous devons prendre les armes contre la communauté magique de la Grande-Bretagne avant qu'elle n'extermine toute la population !

Un silence religieux suivit cette déclaration. La disparition inexpliquée des habitants des trois grandes villes inquiétait tout le monde. Et même ceux qui désapprouvaient la conduite des Britanniques face aux sorciers commençaient à ressentir de la peur. Si les sorciers étaient capables de détruire quatre villes en l'espace de deux semaines, avec femmes et enfants, combien de temps cela leur prendrait-il pour faire de même avec tout le pays ?

_ Et en ce qui concerne les communautés des autres pays ? demanda le représentant de l'Allemagne.

_ Pour l'instant, ils ne représentent pas de menace pour nous, lui dit l'Américain.

_ Mais si nous déclarons la guerre à la communauté anglaise, ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils vont se joindre à eux ? fit remarquer le Français.

Personne ne dit rien à cela. Et après deux heures passées à débattre sur le sujet, l'Assemblée vota. Suite à un décompte, une majorité de 62 % l'emporta. La guerre aux sorciers venait d'être déclarée.

LDD

Snape transplana dans une forêt menant devant une grande montagne. La Montagne du Nain pour être précis. L'elfe avait une drôle de sensation en regardant cette dernière. La montagne n'était pas normale. Elle dégageait une puissance inhabituelle, effrayante et en même temps très attirante. Le maître des potions se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Il avait l'impression qu'une force surnaturelle, mais pourtant non agressive, l'appelait en lui promettant monts et merveilles. C'était tellement tentant de l'écouter et de répondre à son appel, mais Snape avait à faire. Il devait retrouver son frère.

Alors, il combattit la force surnaturelle avec détermination et se libéra de son emprise. Ensuite, il se mit à la recherche d'Ohtar. Suivant le lien magique qui le reliait à son frère, Snape s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de la Montagne du Nain. Il marcha pendant presque une heure sans trouver de trace d'Ohtar. Cela lui paraissait étrange, car il ressentait la présence de celui-ci près de lui. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le trouver ? Était-ce la montagne qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène inexpliqué ? Snape commençait à y croire. Pour s'assurer de sa théorie, le maître des potions fit apparaître une épée dans sa main droite afin de lancer un sortilège de location familial.

Ce charme était l'un des plus difficiles à jeter, car il demandait non seulement énormément de magie, mais le lanceur devait y mettre aussi un peu de sa force vitale pour que le charme fonctionne. Snape concentra sa magie sur son épée dans l'intention de formuler le sort, mais contre toute attente, celle-ci ne répondit pas à son appel. Pourtant, l'elfe pouvait clairement sentir sa magie en lui. Il pouvait même la toucher avec son esprit, mais il lui était impossible de l'utiliser. C'était comme s'il y avait un barrage invisible qui se dressait entre sa magie et lui. Donc, la magie était inutile dans le secteur. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à localiser précisément son frère. Alors, comment faire pour retrouver Ohtar, se demanda Snape.

Et c'est pendant qu'il se posait cette question qu'une vague de magie pure s'abattit sur lui et l'envoya voltiger sur plusieurs mètres. Le dos Snape rentra brusquement en contact avec un arbre, ce qui stoppa sa course. L'elfe émit un gémissement de souffrance en se relevant péniblement après une minute passée à tenter de reprendre une respiration normale et à endiguer la douleur provenant de son dos. Il fallut près de trois minutes au professeur de potion pour qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. La magie qui venait de la montagne venait de se dissoudre. Comment ? Cela il ne le savait et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Ce qui importait à l'elfe à cet instant, c'était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver Ohtar.

LDD

_ Alors, comment dois-je m'y prendre pour délivrer les elfes de maisons ? demanda Harry à Salazar.

_ Pour cela, tu dois d'abord trouver le roi des elfes gris.

_ Le roi des elfes gris ? Les elfes de maisons ont un roi ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Oui. Et pour pouvoir délivrer les elfes gris, tu dois le retrouver, car la malédiction qui a fait d'eux les esclaves des sorciers a été jetée sur la famille royale.

_ Si c'est sur la famille royale qu'elle a été lancée, pourquoi tous les elfes gris ont-ils été touchés par le sortilège ?

_ Parce que ces derniers sont tous liés magiquement à leur roi. Ce qui fait que ce qui advient au roi arrive automatiquement à son peuple.

_ Vous vous y connaissez drôlement sur les elfes de maisons et sur cette malédiction, releva Harry un brin soupçonneux.

_ C'est logique, dans la mesure où c'est moi qui ai soufflé l'idée à cet abruti de Godric Gryffondor, dit sardoniquement Salazar.

_ Quoi ? C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de la malédiction des elfes gris !? Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

_ À l'origine, le sortilège ne devait qu'inciter les elfes gris à prendre le parti des sorciers pour aider à combattre les elfes noirs.

_ Mais alors, comment ?...

_ Cet idiot de Godric s'est trompé dans la prononciation du charme ! s'exclama Salazar avec colère. Honnêtement, qui est assez stupide pour confondre le mot ''associé'' au mot ''esclave'' ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, soupira Salazar.

_ Les elfes de maisons sont devenus des esclaves à cause d'une mauvaise prononciation de sortilège ! s'exclama Harry incrédule.

_ Parfaitement. Maintenant que cela est dit, trouve le roi des elfes gris et lève la malédiction, ordonna Salazar.

_ Et comment je fais pour dénicher ce roi ? râla Harry.

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, celui-ci se trouvait à Salem. Il était l'elfe de maison de l'école de magie américaine, révéla Salazar du bout des lèvres.

_ En Amérique ! Rien que ça. Je me rends là-bas comment ?

_ Tu es bien un elfe, lui dit sarcastiquement Salazar. Alors, débrouille-toi.

Et sur ce charmant encouragement, il s'évapora en laissant Harry dans la grotte.

_ Salopard de barbu de mes deux ! Je vous jure que si je sors vivant de cette histoire, je vais vous régler votre compte ! explosa Harry.

Après avoir déversé sa rage en tapant du pied et en jetant des sortilèges explosifs un peu partout dans la salle au trésor, Harry transplana à son tour au pied de la Montagne du Nain. Si le jeune elfe avait choisi cet endroit pour apparaître, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire avec les restrictions magiques qui entouraient la montagne. Arrivé en un seul morceau, Harry souffla de soulagement. Il avait vraiment craint de perdre un membre pendant le transport. Après s'être assuré que tout était à sa place sur sa personne, Harry jeta un regard critique autour de lui. Et comme à son arrivée, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages.

Ne voulant pas prendre de risque en recourant une nouvelle fois au transplanage aussi près de la montagne, Harry opta pour une bonne vieille marche à pied. Se déplaçant à la vitesse d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier en randonnée, le jeune elfe prit le temps de songer à ce que Salazar lui avait dit sur le roi des elfes gris. Donc, s'il voulait avoir une chance de défaire ce cinglé de Roi, il devait obtenir l'aide des elfes gris. Et pour parvenir à l'obtenir, il devait lever la malédiction placée sur le roi des elfes de maisons et ensuite, le convaincre de lui venir en aide. Mais pour lever la malédiction, il devait d'abord trouver le roi en question qui se trouverait peut-être en Amérique.

La question était : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour se rendre là-bas ? Il aurait pu tenter de s'y rendre par la voie des airs grâce aux transports moldus, mais il n'avait pas de passeport et encore moins d'argent moldu en sa possession. Et au vu de ce qui se passait actuellement, il n'était pas certain que s'il avait eu les deux, les Moldus auraient été enclins à le laisser emprunter l'un de leurs avions. L'autre solution aurait été de s'y rendre par transports magiques, peut-être même en balai ; mais il ne savait pas si de tels moyens de transport magiques existaient et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se perde en route s'il usait de son balai étant donné qu'il avait toujours été une bille en géographie.

Avec sa chance habituelle, il risquait d'arriver en Asie au lieu des USA. Tout en cherchant une solution à ses problèmes, Harry déplora l'absence de Ron et de Hermione (Harry n'est pas encore au courant de ce que Hermione a tenté de lui faire). Si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été présents, il ne doutait pas qu'ils auraient trouvé. Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas l'homme qui se dressait devant lui avant d'entrer en collision avec lui. La force de l'impact le jeta au sol. Grognon, le jeune homme se releva en pestant et prêt en découdre.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds, s'énerva Harry qui avait quelque peu oublié où il se trouvait.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela, petit insolent, lui répliqua l'autre sur le même ton. Qui a idée de se balader dans une forêt aussi effrayante la tête dans les étoiles !

_ Vous, lui dit Harry sans aucune hésitation. Et puis, que faites-vous ici ?

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, rétorqua l'autre en reprenant son chemin et en ignorant Harry.

_ Attendez ! Je n'ai pas encore fini avec vous, interpella Harry qui se mit en travers de la route de l'autre.

_ Eh bien, moi si, lui dit l'autre en le contournant.

_ Où allez-vous comme ça ?

_...

_ Répondez-moi quand je vous parle ! ordonna Harry qui était exaspéré par l'attitude de l'autre.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à s'en prendre à l'autre, mais il sentait qu'il devait le retenir. Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait de l'importance. Mais une importance à quoi, à qui ? Harry était incapable de le dire. Et comme l'autre continuait de l'ignorer en poursuivant son chemin, Harry décida, sur un coup de tête, sans prendre en compte le danger que cela représentait de suivre un inconnu dont il ne savait rien, de lui emboîter le pas. En silence, ils parcoururent une trentaine de mètres avant que l'autre ne s'arrête brusquement. Pris de court par ce soudain arrêt, Harry rentra une nouvelle fois en collision avec lui.

L'autre se retourna et fusilla Harry méchamment du regard. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le jeune elfe réalisa qu'il connaissait l'autre. En effet, comme il avait une capuche qui lui recouvrait tout le visage, le jeune elfe n'avait pas pu voir son visage. L'étonnement rendit Harry muet. Il dévisagea l'autre avec surprise la bouche ouverte.

_ Oncle Ohtar, que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

La seconde question avait été posée, car Ohtar avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Son visage avait perdu de sa beauté et ses yeux étaient tellement vides et cernés que l'on pouvait croire que la vie l'avait quitté. Lui qui était si souriant et lumineux, était devenu morne et terne. Comme son oncle ne faisait pas mine de vouloir lui répondre ou même de le reconnaître, Harry s'inquiéta pour la santé mentale de celui-ci. Le jeune elfe avait assisté à la mort de ses grands-parents depuis l'espace-temps confiné.

Cet événement avait été si douloureux pour lui qu'il avait failli plus d'une fois briser les scellés que le barbu avait placés sur son empathie. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour s'en remettre. Et la perte de ses derniers avait été telle qu'il n'avait plus eu la force de regarder ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Ce qui faisait que Harry ne savait pas qu'Ohtar avait été obligé d'ôter la vie de sa propre mère afin de la délivrer de la souffrance.

_ Oncle Ohtar ? Appela Harry.

Ohtar regardait Harry, mais il ne semblait pas le voir, ne pas le reconnaître. L'elfe donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs. C'était comme si son regard était dirigé dans un autre monde. Qu'il voyait au-delà du voile qui recouvrait le monde. Il percevait bien ce qui l'entourait. Il avait même conscience de la présence de Harry (c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'échanger avec lui), mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits. Il avait l'impression que ce qui lui permettait de voir au-delà du voile l'empêchait de voir ce qui se dressait à quelque centimètre de son visage. Ohtar ne savait pas depuis quand il était plongé dans cet état. Était-ce après qu'il ait donné le coup de grâce à sa mère, quand Sariour était venu le chercher ou bien quand il lui avait demandé de partir à la recherche de son neveu disparu depuis près de six mois ? Ohtar avait du mal à le savoir et quelque part en lui, il ne voulait pas le découvrir.

L'elfe était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Fuyant le monde réel. Son corps et une petite part de son esprit étaient bien présents, mais le reste était parti. Il se cachait de la réalité, de ce qu'il avait fait. Et même si tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait, que c'était la meilleure solution pour sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr pour cela. De vouloir se punir, d'en finir avec la vie. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il avait mis fin à la vie de sa mère. Sa mère qu'il aimait tant.

Sa mère qui était si douce et souriante et qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Pour se protéger de cette culpabilité trop lourde à porter, Ohtar avait fui. Il s'était créé un refuge au fin fond de son être. Un refuge tellement puissant, qu'il était parvenu à percer le voile entourant le monde. Lui permettant ainsi de percevoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, de voir la magie de la créatrice qui circulait tout autour. Elle était si belle et puissante qu'Ohtar était devenu en quelque sorte prisonnier d'elle. Incapable de détourner le regard d'elle. De revenir à la réalité. Et cela le tuait lentement.

Quand Snape a abaissé les barrières qu'il avait dressées dans son esprit afin de ne plus ressentir le froid que lui renvoyait le lien qui le reliait à son fils, il avait été submergé par les sentiments de son frère. La culpabilité, le mal-être de son frère et son incapacité à percevoir l'intégralité de l'esprit de celui-ci firent craindre le pire à Snape. Et quant au milieu de tout cela, il ressentit cet infime désir d'en finir, Snape prit peur. Il lui fallait retrouver Ohtar au plus vite. Voilà pourquoi il avait quitté Voldemort si brusquement. Le lien qui le reliait à son petit frère l'avait mené dans la forêt se situant près de la montagne, ce qui avait détraqué celui-ci.

_ Oncle Ohtar ? répéta Harry un peu plus fort, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

C'était comme si, lorsque Harry avait prononcé son nom, Ohtar avait été figé. Celui-ci ne faisait plus un geste, se contentant de fixer son regard vide dans celui de son neveu. Il respirait cela dit, mais très lentement. On aurait dit qu'il était endormi, mais les yeux grands ouverts. La peur gagnant Harry, ce dernier se décida à se servir de son empathie sur son oncle. Grâce à l'entraînement draconien de Salazar, le jeune elfe était enfin parvenu à maîtriser son pouvoir. Il pouvait maintenant y recourir sans risquer de faire du mal à son entourage ou à lui-même. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bride qu'il avait placée sur son empathie.

Harry fut submergé par une myriade de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Des émotions venant non seulement de Ohtar, mais aussi des différentes créatures magiques et des quelques elfes qui se cachaient au sein de la forêt. Harry crut même percevoir la présence de son père, cela avait été tellement bref qu'il pensa l'avoir imaginé. Rapidement, comme lui avait appris le vieux grincheux de barbu, Harry mit de l'ordre dans toutes ses émotions et prit le contrôle sur elles. Quand ce fut fait, il se concentra sur son oncle. Uniquement sur celui-ci et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, alors qu'il était focalisé sur ce dernier, une force brutale et sauvage agrippa son esprit et l'attira dans les profondeurs du subconscient d'Ohtar.

Harry surgit au milieu d'un lac. L'elfe était en suspension à quelque centimètre de l'eau. Et mis à part le lac, il n'y avait rien autour de lui et le silence était complet. Pas même une mouche ne se faisait entendre. Harry appela son oncle, demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais seul le silence lui répondit. L'elfe tenta de se déplacer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste. Il était cloué sur place. Les seuls membres qu'il pouvait encore bouger de sa personne étaient ses yeux et rien d'autre. Une ou peut-être trois minutes passèrent ainsi avant que l'atmosphère ne change soudainement. Un tourbillon se forma à un mètre de Harry. Il s'éleva dans le ciel avant de se dissoudre aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Le tourbillon laissa place à une femme sans âge, grande et svelte, au visage banal avec des yeux gris brillant de pouvoir et d'intelligence. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir éclatant et lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Elle portait une longue robe blanche sans manches qui recouvrait ses pieds avec une corde dorée attachée aux hanches.

_ Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite mon enfant, déclara la femme avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

LDD

Depuis la perte de son cœur, le Dragon de Poudlard sentait sa magie le quitter petit à petit. Et depuis près de six mois, il sentait que sa mort était proche, car il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ce qui était en train de ronger son cœur. Sachant sa fin imminente, le Dragon prit une grave décision. Il rassembla toute la magie qui lui restait, et protégea Poudlard avec elle. Cette action allait permettre à l'école de survivre à la mort du dragon. Cependant, ça n'allait pas sans conséquence, et ce, pour l'humanité entière. Aussi bien pour l'ensemble des créatures magiques que pour les Moldus. En prenant cette résolution, le Dragon souhaitait protéger les élèves et les sorciers qui avaient trouvé refuge dans l'école. Seulement, en voulant protéger ces derniers, il aida sans le vouloir les ténèbres à se rependre sur la surface de la Terre. Mais cela, le Dragon de Poudlard ne le savait. Quand il s'éteignit, ce fut avec l'assurance que les enfants qu'il aimait tant étaient en sécurité. Certes, pas éternellement, car sans la présence d'un dragon pour prendre sa place, l'école était vouée à disparaître à un moment ou à un autre, mais au moins, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ils seraient en sécurité, enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

LDD

Neville conduisit le moldu à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. En silence, ils se rendirent dans l'un des appartements professoraux de l'école. S'assurant de ne pas être vus, ils pénétrèrent dans ces derniers après avoir brisé les charmes de protection qui avaient été placés dessus. Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et se cachèrent en attendant l'arrivée de l'occupant. Cela prit plusieurs heures avant que ce dernier ne pénètre à l'intérieur. En fait, il faisait déjà nuit quand ce dernier poussa la porte d'entrée avec méfiance. Ne perdant pas de temps, Neville et le moldu émergèrent de leur cachette et dans un même ensemble, se jetèrent sur le nouvel arrivant.

_ Avada Kedavra ! hurla Neville les larmes aux yeux, la baguette dirigée vers le propriétaire de l'appartement.

Le sortilège frappa celui-ci en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Alors que le corps glissait sur le sol, de la gorge du moldu s'éleva un chant sinistre en même temps que son apparence changeait pour laisser la place à un elfe noir, épée à la main. Celui-ci, tout en entonnant son chant, planta son épée dans le ventre du nouvel arrivant. Cela étant fait, il se saisit du bras de Neville avant de transplaner avec lui. Alors que l'elfe et Neville disparaissaient, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Ron. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'épée dépasser du ventre de la victime de Neville et de l'elfe. Il se précipita vers lui en appelant à l'aide.

_ Merlin ! Je vous en prie, ne mourrez pas ! supplia Ron en prenant le sorcier dans ses bras. Si vous venez à mourir, Harry ne s'en remettra jamais.

LDD

Alors que le dragon rendait son dernier soupir, au même moment dans la grotte où reposait le jumeau du roi des elfes noirs, le corps de ce dernier fut soudainement pris d'une crise de soubresauts qui le fit tomber au sol en poussant des hurlements de dément. Le supplice dura une trentaine de minutes avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Enfin, tout sauf l'elfe qui avait énormément changé. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et sa peau était devenue entièrement bleue. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux puits noirs sans fond.

_ Enfin libre, furent les seuls mots qu'il dit avant de transplaner auprès d'Arhaka, le roi des elfes noir.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire un mot, le nouvel arrivant plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et lui arracha le cœur qu'il s'empressa de manger. Ensuite, il fit disparaitre le corps du roi, puis prit l'apparence et la place de ce dernier sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et** **Darboria**

 **merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29  
**

_ Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite mon enfant, déclara la femme avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Harry fut très étonné par la déclaration de la femme.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il sur la défensive.

_ Je suis la mère de toute chose.

_ Mais encore ? demanda Harry perplexe en la regardant avec curiosité alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

La mère de toute chose ? pensa Harry. Mère de toute chose, se répéta-t-il. Gaïa !? Cette femme serait-elle Gaïa ?

_ Exactement mon enfant, c'est bien cela.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Et où est-ce ici ?

_ Nous sommes dans le subconscient de ton oncle. Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que l'heure est grave mon enfant. Mon frère, Chaos, vient de se libérer de ses chaînes. Tu dois absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Hein ?! Vous avez un frère ? fut tout ce que parvint à dire Harry.

_ Oui, j'ai bien un frère, Chaos.

_ Pourquoi dois-je l'arrêter ? D'ailleurs, le vieux chauve m'a déjà parlé de lui.

_ Chaos, contrairement à moi n'a qu'une idée en tête : la destruction de l'univers.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela va lui apporter ?

_ Il ne faut pas chercher à trouver une logique dans ses actes, c'est dans sa nature de vouloir tout détruire comme c'est la mienne de créer la vie. Nous sommes deux opposés. Lui est les ténèbres et moi la lumière. Depuis la création de l'univers, nous n'avons fait que nous battre. Et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours eu l'avantage sur mon frère. Cependant, il y a quelques semaines, celui-ci est parvenu à me vaincre.

_ Vous avez été vaincue !? Mais, alors, comment ça se fait que vous puissiez être là ?

_ Ce que tu vois là mon enfant n'est qu'une ombre de moi-même. Un résidu de ce que j'étais. Ma volonté. À l'heure actuelle, je ne suis plus de ce monde.

_ Comment ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, ceci est ma volonté. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi pour tout t'expliquer, alors je vais aller droit au but. Tu dois détruire mon frère avant qu'il n'entre en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Actuellement, sa magie n'est pas totalement éveillée, ce qui le rend vulnérable.

_ Comment puis-je vaincre votre frère ? Je ne suis qu'un simple elfe noir.

_ Pas n'importe quel elfe mon enfant. Tu es l'enfant de plusieurs prophéties et le dernier de ton espèce. De plus, tu es en possession de ma baguette, donc, d'une partie de ma magie. Alors, ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, tu es en mesure de vaincre Chaos.

_ Où est Chaos ? demanda ensuite Harry après avoir digéré les informations et doutant fortement des allégations de Gaïa.

Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir vaincre le frère de la mère de la création. Lui, un simple elfe, réussir là où Gaia avait échoué !? Certainement pas !

_ Il s'est éveillé dans le corps du Roi des elfes noirs.

_ Quoi ? Votre frère est le Roi des elfes noirs ?

_ Oui. C'est lui qui dirige les elfes noirs à l'heure actuelle.

_ Merde !

Comme si un fou furieux ne suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'il soit aussi possédé par le mal ! se lamenta Harry.

_ Tu dois te hâter mon enfant, car mon frère a déjà commencé à se nourrir de la vie des moldus.

_ Comment ça se nourrir de la vie des moldus ? interrogea Harry perplexe.

_ Chaos se nourrit de la vie des gens. Il absorbe leur corps et leur essence de vie. Alors même que nous parlons, Chaos vient de vider trois villes de leurs habitants. Tu dois l'empêcher de faire de même avec d'autres villes.

_ Si Chaos est à la tête des clans d'elfes noirs, comment suis-je censé parvenir à l'atteindre ?

_ En t'alliant aux elfes gris et aux moldus, tu pourras l'approcher.

_ Une alliance avec les moldus ? Mais ces derniers sont en guerre avec les sorciers !

_ À toi de les faire changer d'avis. Je dois partir maintenant, annonça ensuite Gaïa. Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Quelle est-elle ?

_ Tu ne pourras utiliser ma baguette que trois fois. Trois charmes pour être précis.

_ Pardon, mais comment suis-je supposé vaincre votre frère si je ne peux l'utiliser que trois fois ?

_ Tu n'auras besoin que d'un sortilège pour vaincre mon frère.

_ Lequel ?

_ Le sortilège de la vie.

_ Le sortilège de la vie ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel charme.

_ Parce que très peu de personnes sont au courant de son existence. Je dois partir à présent.

Et sur ce, Gaïa se dissipa comme de la brume. Après son départ, Harry fut éjecté de l'esprit de son oncle. Celui-ci était allongé sur le sol dans la position du fœtus. Quand Harry voulut pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, il en fut incapable. Ce fut à cet instant que Snape arriva. L'elfe fut surpris de trouver son fils auprès de son frère, mais celui-ci ne s'attarda pas sur Harry et alla se pencher sur Ohtar. Il l'examina durant quelques secondes avant de demander à Harry ce qu'il faisait là, et s'il savait ce qui était arrivé à son oncle. Harry lui donna les informations en se demandant pourquoi son père semblait si froid avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un certain temps tout de même, alors, pourquoi cette soudaine froideur ? Son amour pour lui avait-il disparu ? Comme si Snape avait pu lire dans ces pensées, il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de revenir à son frère.

Au même moment, Harry sentit une effroyable douleur à la poitrine. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine. La souffrance fut telle qu'il en tomba à genoux. Il faillit même perdre connaissance, quand soudainement Salazar apparut devant lui. Il le fit s'allonger sur le sol et plaça la paume de sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry. Petit à petit la souffrance se dissipa. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement partie, Harry se releva et demanda au barbu des explications. Celui-ci, dans la plus parfaite indifférence, lui apprit qu'un elfe noir venait d'attenter à la vie de Voldemort.

Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à transplaner à Poudlard pour aller aider son amant, Salazar l'en empêcha. Il lui dit qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'aller jouer les femmes éplorées au chevet de son amant. Sous la colère, Harry attaqua Salazar, mais ce dernier évita sans aucun souci le charme. Ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, il donna une cuillère en argent à Harry.

_ Ceci va te conduire auprès du roi des elfes gris. Utilise la baguette pour lever le sortilège. Quand cela sera fait, rends-toi à cette adresse, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin. En ce moment, l'assemblée des nations moldues est réunie. Ils sont en train de débattre sur la position à prendre dans la guerre qui fait rage ici. Fais ton possible pour les convaincre de se joindre à toi dans le combat que tu vas devoir mener. Pendant ce temps, je te promets de remettre sur pied ton mage. Pars maintenant, le temps nous est plus compté que ce que je croyais.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire un mot ou protester, le Portoloin s'activa. Snape n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour le rejoindre qu'Harry avait déjà disparu.

_ Viens avec moi l'elfe, ordonna ensuite Salazar. Je vais t'aider à remettre sur pied ton frère et ton maître. Ensuite, nous allons nous préparer à livrer une guerre qui va décider de la survie de notre monde.

Et sans attendre, il s'envola. Snape regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu son fils quelques secondes plutôt, puis là où s'était tenu Salazar. Il poussa ensuite un grand soupir, souleva son frère dans ses bras, puis transplana à Poudlard. S'il avait bien compris, il avait un mage à remettre sur pied et une autre guerre à préparer.

LDD

Harry atterrit devant l'entrée d'un château en ruines dans un lieu désert. Après qu'il ait fait un tour d'horizon et qu'il ait constaté qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs, il poussa un hurlement de frustration avant de donner un coup de pied rageur sur une pierre. La douleur qu'il ressentit à l'impact le fit sauter à cloche-pied sur place. Il lança une flopée de gros mots à faire rougir Nagini. Lorsque la douleur se calma et qu'il reprit son sang-froid, Harry fit fonctionner ses méninges. Il se servit de la capacité de son peuple à détecter la magie et les boucliers et inspecta les parages. Harry se dit que même si le barbu avait des idées tordues, il ne l'aurait jamais envoyé dans un lieu désert.

Le jeune elfe décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec sa mission afin de pouvoir rejoindre son amant, usa aussi de son empathie dans le but de détecter toutes formes de présence humaine. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour localiser des signes de vie à l'intérieur du château en ruines. Alors que son empathie lui envoyait les émotions de plusieurs personnes, sa capacité à détecter la magie et les boucliers localisa un sort anti moldus et un autre anti-sorcier. Étrange, se dit Harry. Pourquoi des sorciers voudraient-ils se cacher d'autres sorciers ? N'ayant pas le temps de se questionner là-dessus, Harry fit une brèche dans le bouclier et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le bouclier cachait une petite ville typiquement américaine où sorciers et créatures magiques paraissaient se côtoyer dans une parfaite harmonie. Harry en fut vraiment étonné, car en Angleterre, voir un Gobelin avoir une discussion cordiale avec un sorcier était tout bonnement impensable. Harry fut tellement halluciné par ce qu'il voyait, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'une escouade d'Aurors qui l'encercla.

_ Déclinez votre identité et dites-nous comment vous avez localisé puis passé les boucliers de cet endroit, ordonna l'un des Auror.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, un elfe de maison se détacha d'un groupe de Gobelins et de sorciers avec qui il semblait être en pleine discussion et s'écria : ''Un elfe noir !'' L'exclamation de l'elfe de maison engendra un mouvement de panique. En conséquence, les Aurors devinrent nerveux et se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'Harry.

_ Un elfe noir ? Ne sont-ils pas censés avoir disparu ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef des Aurors.

_ C'est aussi ce que je croyais, lui répondit l'elfe de maison.

Étrangement, contrairement aux elfes de maisons qu'Harry avait déjà rencontrés, celui-ci parlait correctement et ne plaçait pas des maîtres à tout bout de phrases. Harry se demanda s'il n'était le fameux roi des elfes gris.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici elfe noir ? questionna l'elfe de maison sur ses gardes et semblant prêt à passer à l'attaque.

_ Je suis venu rencontrer le roi des elfes gris, lui dit Harry en essayant de ne pas se montrer agressif.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'elfe de maison ainsi que sur celui des Aurors et des personnes aux alentours.

_ Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre à l'école, dit le chef des Auror. Marcus souhaiterait certainement écouter la suite de cette conversation.

_ Vous avez raison, Grandiel, nous devons le conduire auprès de Marcus, accorda l'elfe gris.

Ce fut toujours encerclé par les Aurors, qu'Harry fut conduit devant l'entrée d'un grand immeuble. Le bâtiment se distinguait du reste des habitations. Il devait avoir près d'une trentaine d'étages et était tout en verre. En fait, on aurait dit l'un de ces immeubles moldu abritant des sociétés en tous genres. Une fois de plus, Harry fut surpris par la différence entre son pays et celui-ci. L'un des Aurors appuya sur un petit bouton se trouvant devant une porte en verre transparente.

Un grand bip se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. L'elfe gris poussa Harry à l'intérieur. De cette manière, il guida Harry à travers le grand hall où plusieurs élèves en uniforme se déplaçaient dans toutes les directions. Devant lui, Harry put voir un grand bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme à lunettes dirigeait les élèves et répondait à leurs questions. Sur la droite du bureau, il y avait quatre ascenseurs ainsi qu'un escalier en spirale montant.

Les Aurors le dirigèrent dans cette direction. Les élèves ainsi que la femme à l'accueil suivirent du regard le groupe qui venait de faire son entrée. Avant de monter dans l'une des cabines d'ascenseur, Grandiel, le chef des Aurors demanda à la secrétaire de prévenir Marcus de leur arrivée.

L'élévateur les déposa au dernier étage. En sortant de celui-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers un grand bureau aux portes fermées. Parvenus devant elles, celles-ci s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une grande pièce très lumineuse et dans laquelle siégeait un vieil elfe gris portant une longue barbe poivre sel. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait du fameux Marcus. Quand l'elfe vit Harry, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de faire signe à Grandiel. Comme si cela avait été un signal, celui-ci lui narra la soudaine apparition d'Harry au milieu de la place commune de la ville et la mention du roi des elfes gris.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez nous laisser, leur dit le vieil elfe à la fin du résumé.

_ Marcus, ne pensez-vous que c'est dangereux de vous laisser seul avec lui ? D'après les histoires, les elfes noirs sont dangereux et vicieux.

_ Ne vous en faites pas mon garçon, vous n'avez pas a avoir peur, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre.

_ Bien. Nous allons rester derrière la porte au cas où.

Les Aurors quittèrent la pièce, laissant seuls Harry et les deux elfes de maison.

_ Bien jeune elfe, prenez un siège, lui dit Marcus en lui indiquant la chaise face à lui.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec méfiance toute fois.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire à Salem et comment l'avez-vous localisé ?

Harry lui relata alors toute l'histoire en omettant de parler de sa vie d'Harry Potter. Il lui parla du retour des elfes noirs, de la guerre qui faisait rage dans son pays, de celle qui était sur le point d'éclater, de la défaite des trois races elfiques et enfin de sa rencontre et de la mort de leur mère à tous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Salem ? Vous n'avez pas parlé de cela ni de la manière dont vous avez localisé notre petit village.

_ C'est le barbu ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

_ Pardon ! Le barbu ?

_ Euh, je veux dire que c'est mon maître qui m'a envoyé ici. Et en ce qui concerne le but de ma présence, c'est simple : je suis venu lever la malédiction qui pèse sur le roi des elfes gris.

L'annonce de Harry rendit muets les deux elfes.

_ Que…que venez-vous de dire ? demanda doucement le vieil elfe.

_ Je suis venu briser la malédiction de votre roi, répéta-t-il.

_ C'est impossible, s'écria le plus jeune des elfes gris.

_ Comment ? interrogea en même temps le plus âgé.

_ J'ai en ma possession la baguette de la mère de la création. Elle aurait, selon le barbu et Gaia elle-même, le pouvoir de relever la malédiction.

Un silence religieux accueillit cette révélation.

_ Vous pouvez vraiment briser la malédiction ? demanda le jeune elfe gris avec espoir.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire une chose pareille ? s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

_ Parce que j'aurais besoin de tout l'aide possible pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'approcher puis de vaincre Chaos.

_ Qui vous dit que quand vous aurez libéré notre roi, il acceptera de vous venir en aide ? D'entraîner son peuple dans une guerre ?

_ Parce que si je viens à perdre, c'est notre monde en son intégralité qui perdra. Si Chaos gagne, il détruira toute trace de vie de cette planète. Donc, c'est dans votre intérêt de me venir en aide.

Après cela, le vieil elfe resta silencieux durant un long moment. Quand il releva la tête, il braqua ses énormes yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Après quoi, il révéla à Harry que lui et l'autre elfe étaient les gardiens du roi. Lorsque la malédiction a été lancée sur celui-ci, lui et son camarade étaient présents. Suite au sort, le roi avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil et eux avaient été désignés pour le protéger. Et dans ce but, ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre et s'étaient établis en Amérique. Pendant des siècles ils s'étaient cachés des sorciers.

Mais un jour, alors que le plus jeune des deux fut blessé après un combat contre un vampire, un jeune sorcier le recueillit et soigna. De là, une amitié solide se noua entre eux deux qui dura de longues années. Un jour, le sorcier qui voyait le temps faire des ravages sur son corps et sentait la mort arriver fit part d'une pensée à son ami. Il lui soumit l'idée de créer une école de magie pour sorciers, mais aussi pour toutes les créatures magiques qui voudraient y entrer. C'est ainsi qu'était née l'école de Salem. Et au fil du temps, le village s'est construit tout autour de l'école.

Après avoir relaté cette histoire, l'elfe conduisit Harry vers une petite porte dérobée qui se trouvait derrière un grand tableau qui représentait un vieux sorcier. Il donna un mot de passe au tableau qui glissa sur le côté et mit à jour une petite porte que l'elfe ouvrit d'un geste de la main. Derrière la petite porte se trouvait une rangée de marches qui descendaient dans l'obscurité. D'un autre geste de la main, l'escalier s'éclaira. L'elfe gris indiqua à Harry de descendre. Un peu méfiant, un charme au bout des lèvres, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Cela leur prit près d'une demi-douzaine de minutes pour atteindre le bas des marches.

Au bout des escaliers, il y avait un cercueil en cristal posé sur une estrade de bois. Et dans le cercueil, un elfe gris entre deux âges y reposait. Dans les mains de celui-ci se trouvait une épée courbe et en argent. Dès que son regard se posa sur lui, Harry fut attiré par l'elfe. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'approcha de lui. Arrivé devant le cercueil, il fut surpris de constater qu'il tenait dans sa main la baguette de la Créatrice. Mais avant de s'interroger un peu plus là-dessus, Harry perdit le contrôle de son corps. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris les commandes de ses mains et de sa bouche. Harry, comme un simple spectateur, se vit lever la baguette au-dessus du corps endormi du roi alors que des mots étranges et n'ayant aucun sens sortaient de sa bouche en un flot continu, rapide et mélodieux.

Le manège dura près de deux minutes. Lorsque les mots se tarirent, Harry retrouva le contrôle de son corps. Pendant qu'il se demandait ce que pouvait être cet étrange phénomène, et si cela allait encore se reproduire, Harry n'en tint compte qu'au moment où il sentit sous sa gorge le métal froid de l'épée du souverain. Heureusement pour le jeune elfe noir, le vieil elfe gris retint à la dernière seconde la main de son roi en l'interpellant. Ensuite, il lui expliqua rapidement de quoi il retournait. Le roi prit le temps de peser les mots de son serviteur avant de se décider à retirer son épée de la gorge d'Harry qui s'empressa de prendre du recul. Après quoi, il demanda au roi s'il pouvait compter sur lui et les siens. Celui-ci y réfléchit longuement avant de donner son accord. Heureux, Harry prit le roi dans ses bras et le remercia. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise, Harry transplana à l'adresse que Salazar lui avait donnée.

Le jeune elfe apparut au moment où les moldus venaient de prendre la décision d'entrer en guerre contre les sorciers. Son apparition engendra peur, désir et confusion au sein de l'assemblée. Certains se mirent à courir en tous sens, d'autres se cachèrent sous leur table pendant que quelques-uns sonnèrent l'alarme. Harry observa avec un certain plaisir la panique que sa brusque apparition avait engendrée parmi les moldus. C'était vraiment amusant de voir ces hommes si puissants courir partout comme des poulets devant un renard. Le tapage que firent les membres de l'assemblée finit par attirer les gardes qui se tenaient dehors. Ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armes en main. Un seul regard sur Harry leur permit de comprendre à peu près ce qui se passait.

En effet, sa peau d'ébène, ses oreilles allongées et pointues, ses yeux à l'éclat lumineux, sa longue chevelure d'un blanc éclatante, mais surtout sa beauté surnaturelle ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose : il n'était pas humain. Voyant que les choses risquaient de prendre une mauvaise tournure, Harry figea toute la salle. Ensuite, il libéra un représentant de chaque pays et fit en sorte de les fixer sur leur siège afin d'éviter les fuites. Cela étant fait, il fit venir à lui une chaise sur laquelle il prit place et observa les moldus. Comme il s'y était attendu, certains tentèrent de s'échapper, mais le sortilège qu'il avait lancé sur eux les en empêcha. Harry se félicita d'y avoir pensé. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de se débattre, les moldus finirent par se calmer et braquèrent leurs regards sur Harry.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda l'un des moldus.

_ Qui suis-je n'est pas important, leur dit Harry après cinq secondes de silence.

_ Alors, que voulez-vous ? interrogea un autre moldu.

_ Je suis venu demander votre assistance. Une alliance en quelque sorte.

_ Une alliance avec des monstres ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je refuse, s'écria le premier moldu à avoir pris la parole.

_ Monsieur Thomaston, je pense que nous devrions prendre le temps d'écouter e qu'il a à dire et d'y réfléchir avant de donner une réponse, déclara un homme en un anglais parfait, mais coupé par un fort accent français.

_ Je vois que votre sympathie pour ces êtres anormaux est toujours aussi forte, Monsieur Duval, lui répondit Thomaston.

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma sympathie, mais je pense qu'au lieu de se précipiter de donner une réponse négative à une proposition dont nous ne connaissons même pas la nature, nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à dire d'abord.

Les autres donnèrent plus ou moins leur accord.

_ Nous vous écoutons.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une guerre opposant les sorciers et les moldus, enfin, votre peuple, est actuellement en cours en Grande-Bretagne, commença Harry.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_ Mais savez-vous ce qui est à l'origine de ce conflit ?

_ Vous bien entendu, déclara Thomaston de mauvaise foi.

_ Et vous avez raison, mais en partie seulement, lui répondit pourtant Harry.

_ Comment ça ? s'étonna Duval.

Ils pensaient tous que c'était les Anglais les responsables de cette guerre. Donc, il y avait de quoi s'étonner.

_ Mon peuple, les elfes noirs, ont un vilain penchant pour la guerre en plus d'avoir en horreur les sorciers et les moldus. Et à leurs moments perdus, ils s'amusent à les monter les uns contre les autres. C'est de cette même façon qu'ils ont engendré les chasses aux sorcières qui ont incité les sorciers à se cacher des moldus. Et aujourd'hui, ils viennent de remettre ça.

Sa déclaration jeta un silence lourd de questions.

_ Donc, si on n'a bien compris, la guerre qui ravage l'Angleterre est de votre fait, reformula Duval.

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit, s'écria Thomaston.

Sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Thomaston, Harry répondit à Duval.

_ Pas de la mienne spécialement, mais celle de ma race en effet.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? interrogea sincèrement Duval.

_ Parce qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Et puis, cela leur faisait un excellent moyen de diversion.

_ Diversion ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour pouvoir anéantir les armées des elfes de la surface avant de s'attaquer à vous et aux sorciers.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par elfes de la surface ?

_ Il y a cinq races d'elfes. Quatre d'entre elles vivent sur la surface de la Terre, dans des forêts plus précisément. La mienne quant à elle réside sous terre.

Ensuite, Harry leur raconta l'animosité qui existait entre les elfes noirs et leurs cousins de la surface. Ensuite, il leur parla du Roi des elfes fois et des clans. Il leur expliqua ensuite les enjeux de la guerre à venir. Les moldus l'écoutèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini. Harry termina avec ceci :

_ Je ne vous demande pas de nous aimer ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble, mais si vous ne vous rangez pas à nos côtés et que nous venons à perdre cette guerre, cette planète et tout ce qui s'y trouve sera détruit. Je vous laisse une semaine pour prendre votre décision. Si votre réponse est positive, des sorciers ou des elfes gris viendront chercher vos armées pour les conduire au combat. Dans le cas contraire, faites vos adieux à vos familles et préparez-vous à mourir.

Sur cette sombre annonce, Harry se prépara à partir, mais avant qu'il ne transplane à Salem, Duval lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi vous opposez-vous à votre peuple ?

Harry parut très surpris pas la question. Et après y avoir réfléchi, il dit :

_ Vous savez, je ne sais pas vraiment à quel peuple j'appartiens.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bien que je sois un elfe noir, je suis né sorcier et j'ai été élevé par des moldus durant mon enfance. Mon adolescence, je l'ai vécue en croyant être un sorcier avant d'apprendre que j'étais en fin de compte un elfe noir. Alors, je ne sais pas où me ranger. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à avoir une réponse, je dirais que je suis un peu de tout. Un peu moldu, un peu sorcier et un peu elfe noir. C'est la réunion de toutes ces parties qui ont fait de moi l'être que je suis aujourd'hui.

Sur ça, Harry s'en alla comme il était venu après avoir défigé la pièce et ses occupants.

LDD

Pendant ce temps, Snape avec l'aide de Salazar tentait de soigner Voldemort qui était mourant suite à l'agression dont il avait été victime. Parvenir à contrer les effets néfastes des lames des elfes noirs n'était pas chose facile à réaliser. Cela était même quasiment impossible, car toutes les armes conçues par ce peuple avaient pour but de donner la mort à brève ou longue échéance. Une blessure faite par une telle arme ne pouvait pas être soignée et encore moins guérie. C'est pour dire à quel point les efforts des deux hommes avaient peu de chance de réussir.

Et après avoir passé près de deux heures à tenter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour guérir le mage, Snape eut une idée. Il confia son frère à Salazar et lui ordonna de le soigner. Ensuite, il lança un charme sur Voldemort. Celui-ci avait pour objectif de ralentir son métabolisme et donc les effets du poison qui rongeait son corps. Ceci étant fait, il prit une cape noire et s'en couvrit de la tête aux pieds. Et sans dire un mot ou une explication, le maître de potions quitta la chambre de Voldemort puis l'école. Il pénétra ensuite dans la forêt interdite et y disparut.

Lorsque Snape arriva à l'endroit où le clan des Exécuteurs avait dressé leur camp, il fut intercepté par deux gardes. Une épée s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de sa gorge et une autre au milieu de son dos. Le professeur de potion n'eut même pas l'occasion de porter la main à son épée ou de sentir l'arrivée des deux guerriers. Tout ce qu'il perçut, ce fut la froideur des lames ainsi que leurs auras meurtrières. Tentant de garder son sang-froid, Snape demanda à parler à Sariour. Les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard. Celui qui se trouvait derrière Snape s'éclipsa en silence. Une minute après son départ, Sariour arriva.

Lorsque l'elfe noir s'approcha de Snape, celui-ci sut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé en lui. En effet, Sariour arborait sur sa joue droite une araignée argentée et ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres. Il émanait de lui une puissance sombre, presque maléfique. Une puissance teintée de mort, effrayante et qui donnait des sueurs froides. Snape se demanda ce que cela pouvait être, car il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Pas même en présence de Voldemort. Alors qu'il se posait cette question, un autre elfe noir, mais portant des habits bien plus riches et à l'air hautain, s'approcha à son tour. Il se tint près de Sariour et lança un regard curieux sur Snape.

_ J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit soudainement Snape.

Il n'avait pas de temps de perdre dans des questionnements inutiles alors que son ami et compagnon de son fils était sur le point de passer de vie à trépas.

_ Mon aide, en quoi ? demanda Sariour.

_ Le compagnon de mon fils, votre neveu et Prince, vient de se faire agresser par l'un des elfes de ce fou furieux de Roi. L'arme utilisée est toujours fichée dans son corps. Toutes mes tentatives pour l'en faire déloger et soigner ont été vaines, alors je me demande si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui.

_ S'il a été touché par une épée enchantée, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Ces armes sont faites pour infliger une mort lente et douloureuse et rien ne peut changer ça.

_ En fait, mon ami, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint l'elfe à l'air hautain.

_ Expliquez-vous, pria Sariour.

_ Depuis quelques années, mon clan s'est mis à l'étude de nos armes. Plus précisément à la recherche d'un moyen de combattre les effets néfastes de celles-ci.

_ Tiens donc ! Je ne pensais pas que les Penseurs pouvaient travailler sur autre chose que sur des sujets ayant un lien avec la mort, dit Sariour très sceptique.

_ Nous sommes des chercheurs et de ce fait tout nous intéresse.

_ Donc, vous êtes en mesure de soigner mon ami ? intervint Snape avec empressement.

_ Oui, en théorie c'est faisable.

_ En théorie ?

_ Nous n'en sommes qu'au stade expérimental, voyez-vous. Et si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, je veux bien tenter de soigner votre ami, proposa Kython.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Vous êtes notre meilleur espoir.

Sur cette phrase Sariour et Kython allèrent prendre quelques effets personnels et ensemble, ils se rendirent à Poudlard.

LDD

Lorsqu'Harry, le roi des elfes gris et ses deux gardes du corps arrivèrent à Poudlard une semaine après son départ pour les USA, Voldemort était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Les expérimentations de Kython n'avaient pas fonctionné. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire, c'était de ralentir les effets de l'épée et de minimiser la douleur. La première chose que fit Harry en arrivant à l'école de magie fut de se rendre dans la chambre qu'occupait son amant. Étrangement, il avait le sentiment que celui-ci ne se trouverait pas à l'infirmerie, mais bien dans ce qui était devenu ses appartements.

Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Arrivé sur les lieux, il trouva ses deux oncles, son père, un elfe noir inconnu ainsi que le vieux barbu qui discutaient avec animation dans le salon. Harry se stupéfia en voyant qu'Ohtar avait l'air d'être redevenu lui-même. Même le sentiment intense de culpabilité qui émanait de lui la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait disparu. Il semblait plus serein. Plus sain d'esprit. Après ce constat, il tourna son regard vers son père. Un seul coup d'œil à celui-ci lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir : son amant était soit mort soit en très mauvais état.

_ Est-il en vie ? furent les premiers mots qui franchirent ses lèvres tremblantes.

_ À peine, lui répondit Snape après un long silence.

Sans en écouter davantage, il se dirigea ers la chambre. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui le poussait vers Voldemort. Un fil invisible qui les relierait. Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune elfe se précipita au chevet de son amant sans donner d'explication. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le corps long et large du mage qui était étendu sur le grand lit. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole, il s'approcha du lit. Il s'installa sur le bord de celui-ci et tendrement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amour, parce que oui ! Harry reconnaissait qu'il aimait le mage.

Voldemort était inconscient et l'épée était toujours solidement fixée en lui. Harry ne remarqua la présence de celle-ci que bien plus tard. Sur l'instant, toute son attention était concentrée sur le visage pâle et perlait de sueur de son amant. Ce fut lorsqu'il voulut poser sa tête sur sa poitrine qu'il vit le manche de l'épée. Qui dépassait du ventre de Voldemort. Harry fut figé par la vue de celle-ci. Il la regardait, mais c'était comme s'il ne la voyait pas, car sa vue s'était brouillée. Des larmes de rage l'aveuglèrent alors que la haine courait dans ses veines.

Il se promit de trouver et de réduire à néant le responsable de ça. Au moment où la colère le submergeait complètement, Harry crut entendre une voix : '' utilise ma baguette pour soigner ton compagnon''. La voix fut brève et presque indétectable, mais cela suffit au jeune elfe. Il se saisit de la baguette de la Créatrice, ferma les yeux et supplia la Mère de toutes choses de lui venir en aide. Il lui fit la promesse de tout faire pour vaincre son frère si elle guérissait Voldemort. Cinq longues minutes passèrent avant que son vœu ne soit exaucé. ''J'ai fait ma part du marché, à toi de t'occuper de la tienne, mon enfant'', lui vint une dernière fois la même voix. Quand la voix s'éteignit, Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire pour le moins lubrique à Harry.

_ Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi bien longtemps, lui dit-il avec arrogance. Tu veux que l'on remette ça ? finit-il en couchant Harry sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Ensuite, il caressa tendrement la joue d'Harry avant de lui prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, pressant et exigeant. On n'aurait jamais pensé que le mage était mourant quelques secondes plus tôt. Malheureusement pour nos deux tourtereaux, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en profiter, car quelques secondes après ça, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur trois elfes pas très commodes.

_ Retirez vos saletés de mains de mon fils ! entendirent-ils fulminer un Snape orageux.

Et étrangement, personne ne sembla s'étonner de la miraculeuse guérison de Voldemort. Le mage poussa un long soupir de frustration que tous entendirent, mais qui n'émut personne. Personne, mise à part un certain jeune elfe d'une vingtaine d'années qui était dans le même état d'esprit que son compagnon.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 17 Août !**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **AnitaBlake93100 et** **Darboria**

 **merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

_ On a ratissé tout le secteur sans rien trouver. Il n'y a rien ici à part des poignards et des épées. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de notre unité, commandant. On dirait que ces foutues goules les ont eus.

_ Foutue magie ! s'énerva le commandant moldu. Remettons-nous en route, nous avons une mission à accomplir, ordonna le commandant ensuite.

La troupe de soldats d'élite moldus reprit sa route et traversa la ville. Cela allait faire cinq mois que les moldus avaient conclu une alliance avec les sorciers et les créatures magiques. Cinq mois qu'ils étaient entrés en guerre avec les elfes noirs. Cinq mois qu'ils ne faisaient que se battre sans repos. Cinq mois qu'ils voyaient leurs amis perdre la vie de façon horrible et inhumaine. Cinq mois que leur monde avait changé à tout jamais. Après le départ de Harry, l'assemblée des Nations Unies avait voté à l'unanimité pour une alliance avec les sorciers. Cela n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre, mais ce que Harry leur avait dit leur avait donné à réfléchir.

Comme convenu, le jeune elfe était revenu une semaine après pour prendre note de leur décision. Quand on lui apprit que les moldus se rangeraient de leur côté, Harry en avait été très étonné. En effet, le jeune homme avait été persuadé que ces derniers allaient décliner son offre. La réponse en poche, Harry était retourné à Salem et avait demandé au roi des elfes gris d'envoyer certains de ses sujets auprès des moldus afin de les guider en Angleterre. Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Plus vite il aurait fini avec cette histoire, plus vite il pourrait se rendre auprès de son amant et de son père.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été très faciles, ce qui se comprenait parfaitement. Les moldus britanniques avaient fait pas mal de dégâts au sein de la communauté magique anglaise. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Voldemort, tout s'était bien déroulé. Il y avait toujours des tensions entre les moldus et les sorciers, mais rien de bien grave. Harry avait eu la surprise de voir arriver plusieurs délégations magiques venant des quatre coins de la Terre. La rumeur selon laquelle une guerre pour la survie de la planète avait éclaté avait fait le tour du globe et toutes les créatures magiques pouvant se battre avait été réquisition et envoyé en Grande-Bretagne pour porter main forte.

Les têtes que firent les moldus et les sorciers lorsqu'une cinquantaine de Dragons rejoignit l'alliance moldus/sorciers furent des plus amusantes pour Harry et Voldemort. Ron avait été tellement choqué par l'apparition de ces derniers qu'il en avait perdu connaissance. Une jeune recrue moldue qui se trouvait près de lui à ce moment-là l'avait rattrapé avant que son crâne ne se fracasse sur le sol. Il allait sans dire que Fred et George n'avaient pas manqué de se payer sa tête après cela. Pour remercier la jeune femme soldate qui avait sauvé sa tête, Ron lui avait offert une fleur qui ne se fanait jamais. Et là aussi, les jumeaux n'avaient pas manqué de charrier leur jeune frère.

La troisième semaine du début de la guerre avec les elfes noirs, cinq milliers d'elfes représentant les trois races de la surface, les survivants de la guerre qui avait presque décimé ces derniers, s'étaient présentés aux portes de Poudlard. Après avoir appris que les moldus et les sorciers s'étaient unis pour s'opposer aux clans, ces derniers avaient pris la décision de mettre de côté leur aversion pour les deux autres espèces pour les rejoindre. Ainsi, petit à petit, l'armée de Harry s'était agrandie. Pour l'instant, aucune grande bataille n'avait été menée, seules de petites escarmouches avaient eu lieu. Chaque camp avait perdu des combattants, mais aucun n'était prêt à rendre les armes.

Harry n'avait qu'une obsession, c'était de trouver le Roi des elfes noirs, Chaos en l'occurrence, et lui faire la peau. Pour lui, la guerre ne pouvait se terminer qu'à la mort de ce dernier. Son désir d'en finir avec lui était tellement pressant, qu'il passait tout son temps à la recherche de celui-ci. Mais malgré ses recherches, celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Et d'après les espions de Kython, Chaos se serait enfermé dans ses appartements sous terre et ne les quittait plus. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y trafiquait, mais de temps en temps, des hurlements à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête se faisaient entendre. Selon Harry, celui-ci serait peut-être en train de récupérer ses pouvoirs et réunir ses forces et si c'était bien le cas, ils couraient tous à la catastrophe.

Voilà pourquoi, lors d'une _réunion des représentants de chaque espèce_ , Harry fit cette proposition : Et si, au lieu d'attendre indéfiniment que Chaos se décide à monter à la surface pour livrer bataille, pourquoi ne pas aller le déloger de sa tanière ? L'idée n'emballa pas tout le monde quand Harry la suggéra, car trop dangereuse, mais après qu'une ville moldue fut prise d'assaut par une armée de goules et que la moitié de la population fut changée, tous acceptèrent la proposition de Harry. Si rien n'était fait, à ce train-là, tous les habitants de l'île allaient être transformés en goules assoiffées de chair fraîche.

Après que cette décision fut prise, un plan fut mis en place. Pendant que le gros de l'armée des alliés interraciale mènera une charge devant la plus grande entrée menant sous terre, un petit groupe composé de Harry, Sariour et plusieurs guerriers du clan des Exécuteurs ainsi qu'une troupe d'unité spéciale moldue s'infiltreront dans les grottes par un autre passage et iront s'occuper de Chaos. Il fut décidé que l'attaque aurait lieu dans deux semaines, le temps qu'il leur fallait pour tout mettre en place et permettre à Harry de faire des recherches sur le fameux sortilège de la vie dont la Mère de tous lui avait parlé. Quand le jeune elfe avait demandé à Salazar et à son entourage s'ils avaient connaissance du sortilège, tous lui avaient répondu par la négative : non, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce charme.

Et pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry, avec l'aide de son père et de Voldemort quand celui-ci en avait le temps, avait épluché toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard ainsi que celle des Malfoy dont le domaine faisait partie des rares à avoir échappé aux chasses et destructions moldues. Mais quand le jour J arriva, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé quelque chose sur le sujet. La veille de l'attaque, alors que Harry était étendu dans les bras de Voldemort à l'insu de son père et de ses oncles, le mage avait dit à Harry que peut-être, comme pour les deux fois qu'il avait fait usage de la baguette, cette dernière prendrait le relais et éliminerait Chaos. Harry ne fut pas vraiment convaincu par la suggestion de son amant, mais il n'avait pas le choix et le temps leur était compté.

Très tôt le matin, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève, l'armée des alliés interraciale se mit en marche. Les dragons prirent leur envol avec sur leur dos une centaine d'elfes noirs du clan des Exécuteurs et des Penseurs. Les moldus ainsi que quelques sorciers prirent place dans les avions de chasse, hélicoptères et chars de combat. Des sorciers ayant une bonne aisance sur un balai s'envolèrent sur ces dernières, baguette en main. Les elfes gris et leurs cousins partirent au pas de course. Les centaures et les différentes créatures magiques telles que les géants, les vampires, loups-garous et autres suivirent les elfes au pas de course eux aussi.

L'armée des alliés avait vraiment très fière allure. Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'entrée principale du monde souterrain, l'ensemble des clans des elfes noirs et ainsi qu'une armée de goules les attendaient de pied ferme. Et comme ils s'y étaient attendus, Chaos, leur Roi, n'était pas présent. Après s'être fusillés du regard durant de longues minutes, le premier assaut fut lancé par le roi des elfes gris. Ensuite, ce fut le chaos total. Des sortilèges ainsi que des coups de feu fusaient de tous les côtés. Les morts et les blessés ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Harry comme convenu s'introduisit dans les grottes souterraines. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance étant donné que tous les guerriers souterrains étaient à la surface et participaient à la bataille. Le groupe parcourut les grottes rapidement en se dirigeant vers la maison du Roi. Cependant, en s'approchant de la demeure de Chaos, ils trouvèrent des guerriers en poste près de celle-ci. Sariour avec l'aide de son clan se débarrassa des gardes en silence. Mais plus ils s'approchaient de la maison du Roi, plus les gardes devenaient nombreux. Et à un moment, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que les affronter à visage découvert. Leur affrontement attira à eux plus de combattants, ce qui stoppa leur avancée.

Après près d'une douzaine de minutes d'affrontement, Sariour indiqua à Harry de se frayer un chemin en avant et lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper du reste. Ainsi, le jeune elfe en compagnie de la troupe de moldus parvint à percer une brèche dans le mur humain que formaient les guerriers souterrains à l'aide de grenades et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure de Chaos. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, Harry arrêta tout le monde et leur dit :

_ Je vais rendre vos balles un peu plus fortes et rapides afin qu'elles puissent faire plus de dégâts. Je vais aussi en profiter pour faire en sorte que vos armes soient toujours chargées, qu'importe le nombre de balles que vous tirerez. Cependant, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte lors de vos précédents combats contre eux, les elfes sont extrêmement rapides. Donc, mettez-vous à plusieurs si cela est nécessaire pour les éliminer. Et même si aucun d'entre nous ne devait plus revoir la lumière du jour, assurons-nous que Chaos non plus. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à atteindre ce monstre.

Les dernières paroles de Harry affolèrent un peu les soldats, mais étrangement, elles renforcèrent leur détermination. S'ils parvenaient à éliminer le Roi, cette horrible guerre prendrait fin et ils pourraient alors rejoindre leur famille. Les soldats s'accrochèrent à leurs armes avec plus de fermeté et franchirent la porte de la grande maison taillée dans la pierre qui se dressait devant eux. À peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil qu'une dizaine de guerriers leur tomba dessus. Rapidement, les soldats se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes et entourèrent en demi-cercle les guerriers après les avoir isolés les uns des autres.

Et sans la moindre hésitation, ils commencèrent à leur tirer dessus le plus rapidement possible. Toutes les balles ne touchèrent pas leur cible, mais les nombreux impacts qui les atteignirent déchiquetèrent leur corps. Ainsi, les jambes flanchèrent et les corps s'écroulèrent sur le sol et se vidèrent de leur sang. Les soldats baissèrent alors leurs armes, certains de leur victoire. Contents d'eux, ils eurent la bêtise de baisser leur garde. Ils n'eurent donc ni le temps ni l'occasion de se défendre quand d'autres guerriers les assaillirent.

Pendant que les soldats moldus s'occupaient des guerriers, Harry en avait profité pour s'éloigner d'eux et était parti à la recherche de Chaos. Le jeune elfe n'était pas très fier de s'être servi des soldats pour créer une diversion, mais au moins, il leur avait donné les moyens de se défendre. Tout en parcourant les sombres couloirs de la demeure du Roi des elfes noirs, Harry essaya d'occulter les hurlements que la troupe de moldus poussait. Il lui fallut parcourir deux couloirs et monter trois étages pour parvenir devant les appartements de Chaos. En chemin, il avait dû contourner plusieurs guerriers afin de ne pas se faire repérer par eux.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, la relâcha avant de pousser la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en silence. Le jeune elfe jeta des regards suspicieux autour de lui avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. L'intérieur de l'appartement était sombre. Très sombre, même. Sans la capacité de son espèce à voir dans le noir, Harry serait complètement aveuglé tant l'obscurité était intense. Et même avec ses yeux de fauve, il avait du mal à distinguer clairement quelque chose dans la noirceur de la pièce. Harry avait l'impression que les ténèbres avaient absorbé toute la lumière de la pièce. Un peu à l'aveuglette, il se déplaça avec agilité au travers de celle-ci.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Le silence était si complet que l'elfe se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une voix dont il ne pouvait dire si elle s'agissait de celle d'une femme ou d'un homme s'éleva dans les ténèbres. Harry sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois, ce qui perturbait Harry.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu le courage de venir à moi, enfant de la lumière. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'aurais-je bien pu attendre de la progéniture de ma sœur ? Es-tu venu pour me tuer, enfant de la lumière.

La question n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était un simple constat.

_ Oui, parfaitement ! s'exclama pourtant Harry après un silence. Je suis venu en finir avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu rigoles là, hein ?! répliqua Harry incrédule.

_ Non, je désire vraiment savoir pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher d'accomplir ce pour quoi j'ai été créé. Ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est que l'évolution naturelle des choses.

_ Vous voulez détruire mon monde. Où est l'évolution là-dedans ?

_ La destruction de ce monde était inscrite dans les étoiles bien avant sa création. Ma sœur a suffisamment régné. Il est temps pour moi de prendre sa place. La lumière doit laisser place aux ténèbres, car elle a déjà fait son temps. Je crois avoir suffisamment attendu pour cela, ne crois-tu pas, enfant de la lumière ?

_ Et que faites-vous des créatures peuplant ce monde ?

_ Toute vie est amenée à s'éteindre un jour, enfant. C'est ainsi que fonctionne l'univers, ce que ma sœur ne semble pas pouvoir comprendre. L'heure est venue pour moi de prendre sa succession. Les ténèbres vont s'abattre sur ce monde et tu ne pourras rien y faire l'empêcher. Alors, sois un bon enfant, assieds-toi et contemple mon œuvre.

_ Jamais de la vie ! Jamais je ne vous laisserais détruire mon monde.

Sur cette phrase, Harry lança un retentissant charme de lumière qui éclaira brièvement la pièce avant de se faire absorber par l'obscurité. Et même si le temps fut bref, Harry eut le temps de repérer l'endroit où se trouvait Chaos. Celui-ci ne ressemblait à rien d'un elfe. Il était devenu un gros tas d'une matière gélatineuse sombre d'où des bulles noires s'échappaient et traquaient toute forme de lumière. Pour s'assure que c'était bien ce que faisaient les bulles, Harry lança deux autres sorts de lumière qui furent tous deux avalés par la noirceur qui émanait des bulles. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour battre cette chose ? Harry ne le savait et cela l'inquiétait.

Tous les espoirs de ses amis et de ses alliés reposaient sur ses épaules. S'il venait à échouer à éliminer cette chose, le monde allait à sa perte. Alors, il rassembla tout son courage ainsi que sa magie. Puis, il sortit son épée qui se mit à briller dans le noir. Immédiatement, les bulles d'obscurité s'attaquèrent à l'arme. Mais étonnamment, ils ne parvinrent pas à vider l'arme de sa lumière. Dès qu'une bulle entrait en contact avec l'épée, elle se dissipait comme de la fumée. Voyant les effets que son arme avait sur les bulles, Harry augmenta la lumière de celle-ci et sans une hésitation chargea la matière gélatineuse.

Se disant que les sortilèges normaux n'auraient aucun effet sur Chaos, Harry préféra utiliser des charmes de lumière et de feu. Mais malheureusement pour lui, toutes ses attaques furent absorbées par Chaos. Et chose encore plus inquiétante, la masse corporelle de Chaos s'agrandissait dangereusement après chaque attaque. Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, Harry s'arrêta et fit face à ce qu'il pensait être le visage de la chose qu'était Chaos. Avec une vitesse étonnante, deux poignards imbibés de lumière partirent de sa main gauche et allèrent se planter dans la masse gélatineuse. Enfin, Harry obtint une réaction. Un son animal sortit de la masse en même temps que plusieurs lianes gluantes se détachèrent de Chaos et allèrent s'abattre violemment sur Harry.

Celui-ci roula sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être stoppé par un meuble. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur en se relevant. Maintenant qu'il avait fait mouche, il sut quoi faire. Il rangea alors son épée au profit de plusieurs couteaux qui lévitèrent devant lui. Prenant son élan, il envoya les armes en direction de Chaos. Elles se fichèrent dans ce qui devait manifestement être la poitrine de celui-ci. L'impact des couteaux projeta la masse quelques mètres en arrière. Profitant de ce recul, Harry enchaîna les attaques à une vitesse inhumaine. Ses lames se fichèrent dans tout le corps de Chaos qui poussa des hurlements à faire peur.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry mit fin à ses attaques. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers sa victime avec élégance et habileté. Seulement, il ne put faire plus de trois pas que Chaos passa à l'offensive. Une vague de noirceur s'abattit sur Harry sans crier gare. Harry fut complètement enseveli par la masse. La matière gélatineuse qui composait le corps de Chaos s'infiltra dans le corps de Harry et lui coupa la respiration. Lentement, mais fermement, elle le priva d'oxygène. Elle boucha tous les orifices du jeune elfe et s'attaqua à ses organes internes. Harry avait tellement mal que les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

Il se débâtit afin de retrouver sa liberté, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaos était bien trop fort et le manque d'oxygène ne faisait rien pour arranger ses affaires. Allait-il mourir là, ainsi ? Harry commençait à le croire. Et petit à petit, il commença à perdre connaissance. Bientôt, son corps se relâcha. Harry était sur le point de perdre la vie, et pas que la sienne, car sa mort allait entraîner celle de tous les êtres vivants de la planète. Avant de perdre connaissance, Harry eut une pensée pour son amant, son père, ses oncles et pour ses amis.

 __ C'est ainsi que tu comptes tenir ta promesse, mon enfant ?_ s'éleva une voix de femme coléreuse _. Je t'ai fait confiance pour protéger mes enfants et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! Lève-toi de là et affronte mon frère !_ ordonna la voix.

 __ Comment ? Il est bien trop fort. Je ne peux même plus bouger._

 __ Use de la magie de ton Élémentaire ! Fais appel à la magie de ton peuple ! Tu es le dernier Drow de ce monde, alors, fais honneur à tes ancêtres !_

Encouragé par la voix de la Créatrice, Harry ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Ce fut tout aussi péniblement qu'il rassembla ses forces et fit appel à la magie des glaces. Doucement, cette dernière répondit à son injonction. La pièce fut alors envahie par un vent glacial qui congela tout sur son passage. Il congela même la masse que représentait Chaos. Harry en profita pour se dégager de ce qui l'étouffait. Quand il parvint à se débarrasser de ce qui encombrait ses voies respiratoires, il prit une longue et lente inspiration avant de la relâcher.

_ _Ne perds pas de temps,_ lui vint la voix de la Mère de tous _. Utilise ma baguette sur lui avant qu'il ne se libère._

_ Je ne connais pas le sortilège de la vie, lui répondit Harry. J'ai eu beau chercher, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à le trouver.

_ _Rassemble tous tes souvenirs. Les bons comme les mauvais. Rassemble toutes tes joies, mais aussi toutes tes peines. Rassemble tout ton vécu sans rien oublier. Rassemble ce qui a fait de toi qui tu es aujourd'hui._

_ Et ensuite ? demanda Harry qui avait pris l'habitude des consignes étranges avec Salazar.

 __ Ensuite, prend ma baguette et dirige-la vers mon frère. Quand ce sera fait, envoie-lui tout ça._

_ C'est cela le sortilège de la vie ? interrogea un Harry dubitatif.

 __ Oui mon enfant, c'est bien cela._

 ___ Que va-t-il se passer après ça ?

 __ Je vais profiter de la confusion que cela va créer chez mon frère pour revenir._

 ___ Je pensais que vous étiez morte, s'étonna Harry.

 __ Je le suis, mais pas tout à fait. Si tu parviens à lui lancer le charme, je pourrais me servir de sa magie pour revenir à la vie._

 ___ Vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla Harry avant de se mettre en place.

L'elfe rassembla tous ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, et les fit défiler dans sa tête. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se rendre compte qu'il en avait plus de mauvais que de bon. Ensuite, il repensa à tous les moments où il avait été heureux. Réellement heureux. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux eux aussi, mais avaient une signification particulière ce qui les rendait précieux pour Harry. Ensuite, Harry revécut sa vie en son entier en commençant par les plus vieux souvenirs qu'il avait de la famille Dursley. Ce fut pénible à se remémorer, car il eut l'impression que sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de malheurs avant la réception de son héritage. Ce qui était la vérité.

Et alors que les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, l'elfe se mit à pleurer sur l'enfant, puis l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il pleura pour la première fois sur l'enfance désastreuse et volée de Harry Potter, le moldu puis le sorcier. Et puis, petit à petit, ses larmes qui étaient emplies d'amertume, de pitié, de haine et de colère firent place à des larmes de joies. Il pleura cette fois-ci sur le retour de son père ainsi que sur la découverte de ses oncles. Pour finir, il pleura l'amour. L'amour que lui et Voldemort partageaient. Cet amour pour lequel il serait prêt à tout donner pour le protéger. Finalement, après avoir revécu les instants qu'il avait passés avec ses amis, son père, ses oncles et son amant, Harry se dit que la vie n'était pas si pourrie que ça. Et c'est sur cette pensée très positive qu'il jeta le sortilège de la vie.

Une flèche dorée ressemblant fortement à un oiseau sortit de la baguette et fila droit sur la masse informe et glacée qui se dressait devant Harry. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa cible, il y eut une explosion de lumière. La masse obscure se mit à briller de mille feux. Puis, il y eut une lutte entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Elle fut brève, pourtant, Harry eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Lorsqu'elle s'acheva, de la masse informe et gélatineuse il ne restait rien. Pas même une tache sur le sol. Il n'y eut pas un cri ou un avertissement. Elle s'envola simplement. Harry se demanda durant quelques minutes s'il n'avait pas rêvé la présence de la masse, mais quand une voix joyeuse provenant directement de l'intérieur de son esprit le remercia pour son aide, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est ainsi que disparut Chaos ainsi que le Roi des elfes noirs.

La mort de Chaos et du Roi des elfes fois n'avait pas mis fin à la guerre. Non, loin de là. Celle-ci s'était poursuivie pendant six longs mois après leur défaite. Les elfes noirs malgré leur sous-nombre étaient des guerriers redoutables avec une endurance hors de commun. Ajoutait à cela l'armée de goules qu'ils avaient à leur service n'avait rien arrangé. En fait, la disparition de leur Roi les avait en quelque sorte liberté. Et leur soif de sang n'avait alors plus aucune limite. Même l'intervention de leur vrai roi, le roi Ulric, n'était pas parvenue à mettre fin à la folie des elfes noirs.

La guerre avait commencé à s'enliser quand Sariour eut une idée. Il suggéra à Harry d'enfermer les clans sous terre à l'aide d'un sortilège inventer par les le Seigneur du clan des penseurs et lui-même. Le problème avec ce plan était que presque l'intégralité des elfes noirs étaient montés à la surface. Comment faire alors pour les obliger à y retourner pour les y enfermer était la question que tous se posaient. La solution une fois de plus vint de Sariour. Celui-ci, tout comme l'intégralité de son peuple avait des difficultés à se mouvoir dans le froid. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé sous terre, dans leurs grottes chaudes, les avait rendus peu résistants à l'hiver. Il fut donc convenu que Harry, avec l'aide son Élémentaire, allait obliger ces derniers à se réfugier sous terre en déclenchant une tempête de neige sur les clans.

Et après avoir débattu avec son Roi légitime, Ulric, il fut décidé que les Exécuteurs ainsi que les quelques guerriers du clan des Penseurs qui s'étaient joints à eux durant les mois qui avaient suivi le début de la guerre allaient tous rester à la surface. En effet, au vu des derniers évènements, leur sécurité était menacée s'ils venaient à retourner sous terre. Cela étant réglé, Harry fit appel à son Élémentaire. Et à eux deux, ils obligèrent les clans à retourner sous terre en maintenant une tempête de neige constante pendant une semaine au-dessus des clans. Quand il ne resta plus un seul elfe noir à la surface autre que leurs alliés, Harry, Voldemort, Salazar et Sariour scellèrent toutes les entrées menant à la surface.

La fin de la guerre fut suivie d'une fête qui dura une semaine. Beaucoup de pertes étaient à déplorer, surtout du côté moldu. Entre ceux que Chaos avait ingérés pour accroître son pouvoir, ceux qui avaient été changés en goules et ceux qui avaient servi de nourriture pour ces dernières, l'Angleterre avait perdu plus de 70% de sa population moldue. Les sorciers n'étaient pas en reste eux non plus, le conflit qui les avaient opposés aux moldus quand ces derniers étaient sous l'influence des elfes noirs avait fait beaucoup de dégâts autant matériels qu'humains. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, il fallait tout reconstruire ensemble. Cela n'allait pas être facile au vu des différences et des préjugés, mais toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient tous subies les avaient rapprochés et tous ne désiraient qu'une chose : la paix.

LDD

_ Harry ! Harry, où es-tu bon sang ?! cria Ron depuis une porte d'entrée.

Le sorcier se trouvait au manoir de Voldemort où son meilleur ami se préparait pour le plus grand jour de sa vie. Six années étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre et le monde en avait été changé à jamais. La magie était devenue chose courante sur toute la planète. Les sorciers, les créatures magiques ainsi que les Moldus avaient réuni leurs connaissances et s'aidaient mutuellement à présent. Et grâce aux connaissances médicales magiques associées à la technologie moldue, les plus grandes maladies moldues telles que le sida et le cancer avaient été éradiquées.

Le mélange de technologie ne s'arrêtait pas à la médecine. Elle s'étendait aux transports, à l'industrie et à l'éducation. La faim dans le monde avait été presque éradiquée suite à cette association. Presque, car les inégalités existaient toujours. Des écoles sur les traditions moldues et sorcières avaient été construites et toute personne désirant y suivre un cursus avait le droit de s'inscrire. Cependant, les écoles magiques restaient exclusivement réservées aux sorciers.

Toutefois, les cours sur les moldus et leurs religions étaient enseignés par des moldus et non plus par des sorciers. Une paix précaire s'était installée. Précaire, car il y avait toujours des gens opposés à l'intégration des sorciers dans la société moldue aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre. Les guerres avaient pris fin et une organisation mondiale où toutes les espèces ayant la faculté de communiquer et de défendre les droits de leur race avaient leur place. Cette organisation s'occupait de régler les conflits mondiaux et inter espèces. Elle avait remplacé L'ONU. Le monde était devenu un endroit un peu plus agréable à vivre et l'air un peu plus pur comme la pollution commençait lentement à se raréfier.

Pour ce qui est du monde magique en lui-même, l'Angleterre ayant perdu plus de la moitié de sa population, l'île était devenue le noyau mondial de la magie. Après la guerre, les différentes communautés magiques éparpillées un peu partout dans le monde avaient jugé plus pratique de se réunir au même endroit. L'Angleterre fut alors cédée aux êtres magiques et Voldemort fut nommé ministre de la magie. Bien entendu, toutes les communautés n'avaient pas rallié la Grande-Bretagne. Seules les plus petites l'avaient fait. Les communautés française, américaine, allemande, bulgare et russe tenaient à leur indépendance.

Toutefois, les plus grandes décisions concernant le monde magique étaient prises en Angleterre. L'île était considérée comme le berceau de la magie. Le retour des Dragons avait été salué par l'ensemble des êtres magiques. Ceux-ci décidèrent de mettre fin à leur exil et de mettre leur savoir au service de tous. De plus, avec le système des jumeaux mis en place par Salazar, ceux-ci n'avaient plus à craindre qu'on leur vole leurs cœurs. Et afin de permettre à Poudlard de survivre, l'un des Dragons se porta volontaire pour prendre la place de l'ancien Dragon qui avait donné sa vie pour permettre à l'école de survivre quelques années de plus.

Les elfes de maisons ayant été libérés de leur servitude, les sorciers avaient dû s'organiser autrement pour pallier cette perte. Il va sans dire que les familles de sang pur n'avaient pas très bien pris la libération de leurs esclaves et avaient tenté de les remettre sous leur coupe. Heureusement, cette lubie leur passa rapidement lorsque le roi des elfes gris menaça de les enchaîner à leur tour. L'ensemble des races elfiques quant à elles, retournèrent dans leurs forêts et poursuivirent la mission que leur avait confiée Gaïa. Il était très rare de les voir interagir avec les sorciers et encore plus rare avec les moldus qui étaient complètement fascinés par eux. La cohabitation entre les elfes noirs qui étaient restés à la surface et les autres elfes n'était pas très conviviale, mais ils se toléraient, ce qui était déjà très bien.

Après que les elfes noirs avaient été enfermés sous terre, Harry avait décidé de faire le tour du monde en compagnie de son père et son oncle Ohtar. Il allait de soi que Voldemort avait été complètement contre ce projet, mais Harry avait trouvé les arguments qu'il fallait pour le lui faire accepter. Et puis, Voldemort avait beaucoup à faire pour reconstruire le monde magique. Et pendant trois ans, il avait exploré le moindre recoin de la planète. Et afin de passer inaperçus, son père, son oncle et lui avaient eu recours à des déguisements. Et pour plus de sécurité, ils évitèrent de prendre les apparences de Harry Potter et de Severus Snape.

Au terme de ce long voyage qui leur avait permis de mieux se connaître et de resserrer leurs liens, Harry était revenu à Voldemort après un petit séjour auprès de son grand-père, le roi Ulric. Pendant le voyage de Harry, Voldemort avait mis à profit l'absence de ce dernier pour remettre le monde magique sur pied. Les Mangemorts avaient été dissous et plus personne n'avait plus entendu parler de Voldemort, car celui-ci avait repris son ancien nom. Celui de Tom Jedusor. Au retour de Harry, Voldemort, qui avait craint que l'amour de celui-ci se soit tari avec l'éloignement, fut soulagé et heureux quand Harry lui sauta dessus devant tout le monde dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Le mage avait entraîné son amant dans son manoir puis dans sa chambre et ils s'y étaient enfermés pendant une semaine. Snape et Ohtar avaient bien tenté de l'en empêcher, mais le mage avait su trouver une parade pour bloquer leur magie afin qu'ils ne puissent le déranger.

Et maintenant, six ans après tous ces événements, Harry s'apprêtait à dire oui au mage. L'événement qui avait été annoncé dans tous les journaux mondiaux aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Le mariage était attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience. L'annonce de l'union du ministre de la magie anglaise et de son amant elfe noir avait d'abord choqué plus d'un, car l'homosexualité était encore très mal vue par beaucoup. Mais l'idée avait fini par être acceptée. Il y avait encore les râleurs et les mauvaises langues, mais ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Et puis, pour tout dire, Harry et Voldemort s'en fichaient complètement. Le plus important pour eux, c'était que leur famille et ami les acceptent. Et puis, tant qu'ils étaient heureux et ensemble, que demander de plus.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il portait une longue tunique blanche sertie de diamants qui brillaient de mille feux et qui allait à merveille avec sa longue chevelure neige coiffée en un chignon bohème serti de fleurs et de tresses fines. La tunique recouvrait complètement ses pieds dont il était impossible de voir le modèle des chaussures qu'il portait. Une ceinture en argent était attachée à sa taille soulignant la finesse de sa silhouette. La tenue était simple, mais elle lui allait à merveille et ne faisait que souligner la beauté du jeune elfe. Ron qui était pourtant certain de n'aimer que les femmes, trouva son ami à croquer.

_ Alors, tu es prêt à perdre ta liberté ? demanda-t-il en allant se saisir du bras de son ami.

_ Oui ! répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation avec un sourire qui illumina son visage.

_ Alors, allons-y, lui sourit Ron. Ton père et ton futur mari t'attendent.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Harry suivit son ami. Finalement, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, le bonheur avait enfin sonné à sa porte.

Fin

* * *

 **Note de fin : comme je ne sais pas comme le placer dans l'histoire, je le mets ici.**

Hermione mourut d'une manière affreuse dans une des cellules de Poudlard. En effet, Voldemort qui avait été trop débordé par la guerre, avait oublié la jeune femme. Celle-ci mourut donc de faim dans sa cellule. Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'Hermione lui avait fait. En ce qui concerne Neville, il fut porté disparu à la fin de la guerre puis déclaré mort. On ne le retrouva jamais. Ron épousa la femme soldate qui lui avait évité de se fracasser le crâne lorsque les Dragons s'étaient posés dans le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. George et Fred ouvrirent une firme de magasins de farces et attrapes destinée aussi bien aux moldus qu'aux sorciers. Certains de leurs produits eurent des effets bien étranges chez les moldus, mais ces derniers n'ont jamais arrêté d'en acheter.

 **Cette fois c'est bien la fin. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et qui cette fin n'est pas trop nulle. Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure abracadabrante.**


End file.
